The Vengeful Spirit of Nazarick
by UndeadLord22
Summary: What if Momonga isn't left alone when the server is done. One member of the guild stayed with him to the very end. But then again, what if they weren't alone in this unknown world? Now there will be 2 figures of Death itself. [AU] (Straightforward story people) (First few chaps are shit, gets better later on...)
1. New life? Yay

**Hello folks, this is a rewrite for this chapter.**

 **Since I recieved like some reviews that you'll definitely see it, I decided to just straighten my ass up and just fucking do it.**

 **Ima edit and fix the fucking thing, and make all people go be interested in this o'l shit of mine...**

 **It may be shit, but hey, its my shit.**

* * *

 **(Edit 2/2/2018:** I've begun to update some chapters now, it'll be a slow progress, but its a change. Re-read some chapters, and they have some f**king errors in grammars and I need to fix them. **)**

 **(Edit 7/30/2018:** Some asshole of a critic, honest and blunt he is, he is still an asshole; just told me on how quite bad my first chapter is. And to answer that:

KINDLY FUCKING NOTICE THAT THIS IS QUITE LATE OF A FUCKING REPLY, AND THIS STORY IS NOW FEW YEARS OLD! **(GET THE JOKE ASSHOLE!)**

 **(Edit 8/17/2018:** Kindly fucking remember that the first few fucking chapters are written badly that I'm too fucking lazy to re-write it to a better scale? OK!? I HAVE THINGS TO DO, AND PEOPLE (readers) TO ENTERTAIN, AND IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THAT, THEN TRY TO MAKE A FUCKING STORY THEN! LETS SEE HOW IT GOES FOR YOUR FUCKING SIDE! **)**

 **(Edit 4/13/2019:** You all asked for this, this current chapter is now a rewritten version. Its a bit longer if you noticed, fixing the damn thing and implementing my current style of writing into it **)**

* * *

After HeroHero logged out, the feeling of loneliness of being the last player of the Guild ingame fell upon him like a hammer. After so many years of adventures, wonderful moments and laughs, the shadow was falling on YGGDRASIL, the best DMMO-RPG ever made.

The company shutting down its servers, putting an end to the 12 years of VR wonders beyond imagination.

Momonga looked down in silence as he sighed, coming down from the bottom of his heart.

He understood HeroHero's condition and reason. Despite even his tired condition, HeroHero still managed to send an e-mail and logging on for the last day of YGGDRASIL before it closes down. He was grateful enough for that. And even with the urge to ask him to stay just for a little longer, would cause him more trouble.

Momonga turned up and looked to where HeroHero was occupying his seat, then turning to look other 39 seats. The seats of his old comrades once sat on. After gazing in a circle around the table, his eyes returned to HeroHero's place.

"Lets meet up again somewhere... Bullshit."

He heard those same words several times before, but those words never come true.

Just as he was about to shout in anger and sadness, a sudden beep took him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

He looked to who came online and saw an old friend that came online from time to time.

 _'Alcatraz has logged in'_ told the notification. And with that, Momonga felt relieved and happy. That another came, and that this was a good friend indeed.

A bright blue light appeared, in the form of his friend, materializing at the side of the room.

"Alcatraz-san!" Greeted Momonga in gladness to his friend. "Welcome! I thought you would never come!"

Alcatraz's appearance was a slim, yet heavy looking dark armor. With a jet-black trench coat covering most of his armor with a red faded Lesion Sigil embedded on the back. He wore a teethed, smile looking mask. (Imagine the Disturbed devilish smile from their cover, excluding the eyes)

If the mask were to be removed, there would be no skin on his cheeks and only showing flesh and bone, dignifying him as a zombie. His eyes were crimson colored pupils, with dark purple iris. For the rest of his eyes are colored black, and his hair red as blood.

The player chuckled. "Good evening Momonga-sama, and yes I will answer the Guild Master's call whenever I'm free to do so." He nodded and an emoticon of a smiley face appeared.

Momonga rolled his eyes. "You're still roleplaying just when we conquered the Great Tomb are you Alcatraz-san?"

"I will always be a servant of you Guild Master, and it shall be no one else" Alcatraz bowed dramatically as he spoke with seriousness in his voice.

"...I think your taking on roleplaying is a tad bit too far my friend." Momonga sweatdropped.

Alcatraz was taken in by Touch-Me, during the time of Nines Own Goal. He was saved from being pked by Touch-Me and Momonga during that time.

With the horrible actions he had experienced, he asked the two members if he could join them just to be safe. They agreed readily.

Before he was taken in by the clan, his class build is mostly supported or utilizing stuff. Earning only experience through by delivery quests and other non-combat quests if he was able to. Of course he couldnt avoid quests that involve in combat, only doing so when necessary.

But when he was pked almost all the time whenever he gets out of the safe zones or safe points, and just because he was being one of the Heteromorphic races, he snapped. He was only wanting to copy a skeleton musician; Brook, to spread music and joy around. Not wanting to take this on anymore, he decided to just change into a combat build.

 _"Since peace wont work on them, maybe violence will do."_ Is what he thought of.

He changed races from Skeleton to Undead, and from Undead to Zombie.

The reason he changed to Zombie is that the benefits that give him, by playing dirty. He had an idea on being a 'trickster' setup on the Zombie race since one of the racial buildups for the said race would give him **{Poison}** and **{Dark}** attribute. He didnt remove his guitar from his inventory since music gives him inspiration.

He was experimenting his class job **{Undying Slayer}** by challenging one of the Human races 1 on 1, but another Human group came along and they all decided to just gang up on him and share exp.

Them all being moderately high level than him, a normal person would have ran away from them and head to a safe place.

But not him. He didnt ran.

He stood his ground and gave it his all. He managed to kill several Human players who were acting cocky, but with his unorthodox play style and military-trained instincts, made the others careful and just attacked him by distance. He didn't have enough defensive items against magic or range at that time, he was close to being pked by the assholes.

He was about to go 'Last Stand' on these shits before that, he got saved by Momonga and Touch-Me.

His specialty on going on heavy support; being able to soak up damage, boosting his allies, and debuffing enemies to the extent they think he was 'cheating'. That even some of them reported that to the shitty devs, which they just replied that he wasn't.

And with so many reports and complaints about it, the devs just nerfed the skills and spells that his race was using. But of course, at the same time they secretly gave him an item that is almost rivaling to a WCI, **[Death Sickle]**. Which boosted his passive skills and spells twice than the original form.

He asked why he received this item, and they just replied back: "Just rekt all those snowflakes with the gift we sent ya."

And by that, he did.

"Were you waiting for the game to end my lord?" His avatar tilted his head.

"Yes Alcatraz-san, But there seemed to be little time for me to go to a good place for when the game to end, all I could think is the Throne room, which I think is good enough to make us wait for the game to end... If thats alright with you?" He said with a raised brow emoticon.

Alcatraz bowed dramatically. "It is by your will, my lord. I have nothing to do at the current moment and I am free at most."

Momonga chuckled, although half in embarrassment, and half in amusement. "Would you please stop with the bowing? You do know that you are my senior right?"

The undead sent a smirking emoticon. "But you are my superior are you not?"

"...Just stop with the roleplaying mode ok?" Alcatraz just laughed.

With that, Momonga walked up towards the Guild Weapon, unconsciously extending his hand outward to the weapon. Realizing what he was doing, he retracted his hand back. "I wonder if it's alright to take this..." He muttered.

This action didnt go unnoticed by his friend. Understanding the meaning behind his actions, he smiled.

"Momonga-sama, you are worthy for such a weapon. After all its a Guild Weapon for the Guild Master after all. No need to be embarrassed mi'lord"

The skeleton sighed. "I know Alcatraz-san, but all of us worked _hard_ enough to make this. It shouldn't be me alone to wield this-"

"Momonga-sama, we may have worked for it very hard. If you're thinking that it should have been all of us to use it... No, you are fitting as the Guild Master, and none shall find you wanting. You took care of all us, and some of us thank you, even if they didnt admit it, we thank you with all our heart." He bowed hung his head silently in respect.

"...Thank you, Alcatraz-san." Momonga sent a happy emote to his friend. Feeling the encouragement, Momonga extended his hand outward towards the Guild Weapon, grasping it within his hand it radiated a nimbus of reddish-black light. Tormented faces occasionally coalesced out of the roiling light, and then they crumbled and vanished again. They looked so realistic one could almost imagine them wailing in agony.

"Did they went overboard with the details?"

"That my lord, I'm not sure." Alcatraz shook his head.

"Now then mi'lord, shall we make haste to the Throne room?"

Momonga looked at him before nodding. Sending him a smiley emoticon as he replied. "Yes, lets go."

Together, the two friends left the Round Table room. The two decided to just walk towards the Throne room, wanting to take all the last moments of their hard-earned works to their memories forever.

The two saw a woman heading towards their direction. It was a maid, created by Whitebrim as he and several other guildmembers helped him creating the maids of Nazarick.

"Hmmmm, it is Whitebrim's work right?"

Alcatraz nodded. "Yes. Nostalgic that he calls their clothes "Justice". Up to this point, I really wonder if he is a justice maniac like Touch-Me."

Momonga laughed softly. "Hahahah, that and I wonder if he is a brother of Touch-Me as well."

Just as the maid and the two players neared each other, the maid darted to the side and bowed to them. Momonga just raised his hand in acknowledgment, while Alcatraz just bowed at her; saying "Thank you for your works." before quietly dashing back to his friend's side.

"...You do realize that they won't respond back to you right?" Asked Momonga, although his tone spoke a meaning of concern if his friend has a mental problem.

The zombie player shook his head. "No my lord. But however, since it is the last day and moment of Yggdrasil, I wish to spend these last moments on this," He gestured around him, mentioning the whole of Nazarick. " They have served us loyally. And maybe until the bitter end, they have worked for us to an extent that we know they won't be needed after the end..."

"...Indeed they do." Momonga said. "Indeed they do my friend." He said quietly at the last part.

 _'It is depressing that the game will end...'_

After a while, they reached the Throne room. It was fucking grandy as fuck. The place that they arrived was a large receiving room, with several figures within.

Then they noticed the Pleiades standing in attention, bowed at them before returning to their base position.

"...It seems to be a waste for them to just stand there and wait. Shall we take them with us to the Throne Room mi'lord?" Alcatraz suggested.

Momonga agreed. "Yes, it wouldnt hurt now wouldnt it?"

His roleplaying friend chuckled. "No, no it wont."

 **"Follow me."** He ordered. Sebas and the maids bowed respectfully, showing that they had heard and acknowledged the order.

* * *

 **Nazarick Throne Room, 10th Floor**

Eight minutes before shutdown.

Reaching the Throne Hall, finding Albedo standing patiently beside the **[Throne of the Kings]**. Momonga noticed something in her hands.

"I knew there was a World Class Item here, but how is it that there are two of them here now?" He said almost annoyed.

"Perhaps since it is the last day of the game, everyone just decides to just do whatever they want." He thought out. "People do that most of the times." He added.

Momonga hummed as he just let out a tired sigh. Silently deciding to just respect his comrade's wish who had just give the item to Albedo.

"Dont worry about it, mi'lord." He chuckled as a cheeky emoticon appeared.

"I know," He let his head hung. "let's just make use of whatever time is left now."

"That we can agree to."

As both players approached the base of the stairs leading to the throne, Momonga ordered Sebas and the Pleiades to stand by at the base of the stairs of the throne. Alcatraz just slowly walked up beside the Throne and stood there like a guard. Pleasurably roleplaying without any shame at all.

Momonga then opened up a console to Tabula's NPC and began reading the lore set into her. It was very _very_ long. Up until he reached the end of the text, Momonga was very surprised at the bluntness of a certain phrase.

 _"She is a slut."_ Is what it says.

"Eh?" Momonga made a small sound. Something that Alcatraz's trained hearing managed to pick up.

"Is there something wrong?" Alcatraz turned to his friend, confused before noticing an opened console, assuming he was reading on Albedo's lore. "...I guess that there is something in the text?"

Momonga still shocked on the text he had read, Alcatraz walked up to his side and read the words that caught his eye.

"...I have no words." He said plainly.

"Tabula really went overboard on the lore." The skeleton player groaned. "The backstory is too much to handle."

"Perhaps you should change it." The undead suggested. "It would be better than her being a _slut_." He said before returning to the side of the Throne, acting like a royal guard to the king.

Momonga went silent before agreeing to his friend's words. Using the staff as an editing tool and activating the administrator protocols, allowing him to change anything to the NPC Albedo. He erased the slut line and replacing it with: _"She is deeply in love with Momonga"_.

Conflicted if he should apply the new edit, his friend noticed his friend's hesitance on tapping the confirmation button.

"Dont hesitate on changing it my lord." He said, getting his attention. "Whatever you are changing it from her, it is better than keeping her as a slut. And I do not judge your actions, nor do others. Plus, if Touch-Me were here, he would agree to change it and possibly punish Tabula for giving her a _'discrete'_ backstory.

"And besides, I see no problem nor danger in that. You have the authority to change rules within this tomb. Many guild members will understand. Besides, for the 'slut' are nothing but a disgrace to the world for that they use their own bodies to get what they want."

Momonga was quite surprised by the statement his friend gave. And it had logic too. But it is no wonder why many Heteromorphic players like him, with the exception of few Human and Demihuman races, he gives advice to both the world and game.

Some of the community gave him the nickname "The Shepard", for he guides people and leads them to safety. "The Reaper" for he reaps his foes without any mercy and kills them without hesitance on the paling odds given. "The Ghost" for he appears nowhere and disappears from time to time, making his appearance barely known. Almost like an assassin, making others mistaken for him having an assassin or rogue build.

With that, he was known to be feared among the Human and Demihuman community, whilst the Heteromorphic see him as their vanguard against the PK assholes.

That being said, it is also one of the reasons why he has given the **[Death Sickle]** anyways.

"You really outdo yourself by the titles given to you Alcatraz-san." He complimented.

"I am merely but a man with a thoughful mind, also having so many quotes from books and movies. That being said, I also made some quotes myself, but I think its too late to show them all since we have limited time for this dying world..." Said the undead player in a depressed expression, seeing that there is only at least 30 seconds left.

"...It was fun playing with you Alcatraz-san. I hope we meet again in the future my friend. I really do." Said with both hope and sadness in his voice.

 _"...Everyone has their goals, but it can be changed."_ Alcatraz spoke in a deep tone that would complement itself as a narrator. _"Without it, it is almost we are without our soul within us, just nothing but puppets lacking emotion or feelings. It wouldnt make life easy, hah, it never even was. But with help from others, others that you can truly rely on, together we will surely make our way towards freedom and peace."_

Momonga was in awe. From all these years knowing his friend, he was not much of a talker nor a peoples-person, but he knows how to sooth the atmosphere with words. Listening to his friend's words, he silently compared his life to these spoken words.

 _"Life may not be easy, but death is never the answer for that. We have too many things to do with our lives out there in the world, and nothing is out of our reach for our lives."_ He shook his head dramatically for the show. _"Hope, is one of the things that keeps us going and alive. And until to the very end to our lives, we will succeed."_ He finished with a serious emoticon.

He paused, before turning his gaze to Momonga. "That is my very own work, my lord. A bundle of quotes huddled into one, motivating one. I hope with this, you wouldnt forget it and have at least some of my words kept into your mind. It may one day help with you in your life, for I have dealt with mine."

"I will my friend... I will." Momonga said finally, closing his eyes as the countdown finished.

Now with that done, Momonga removed the gear, stood up and stretched his body. After that, he finally went to his bed and gotten a good night's sleep.

Or... Was that supposed to end?

* * *

 **Nazarick Throne Room, 10th Floor (After the shutdown: 00:00:02)**

Momonga opened his eyes, blinking. He wondered why is he still in the game and not in his bedroom.

"...Whats going on?"

"Momonga-sama, your still here?" Alcatraz said, utterly confused.

"Alcatraz-san?"

"What the hell is going on?" The undead player tried to open up a console, but only waving around air. "What?!"

"Um... Is there something wrong my lords?"

Both players froze the moment they heard a woman's voice. Beautiful that it was.

They looked to where the source of the voice was and then found it. It was Albedo. Both were surprised that the NPC can talk without a cinematic command.

"You... You speak?" Momonga said. Mentally surprised by the sound of his voice. It was deep, commanding with respect and authority.

"My lord?" She asked confused.

"Do not mind m-our lord's current behavior, Albedo." Alcatraz smoothly saved, which Momonga mentally thanked him. Alcatraz's voice sounds deep yet distorted. He does not sound muffled even though he wore a mask. "But I must ask, do you not feel the change that swept through around us?"

"No my lord, I did not notice any change. Please forgive me." She bowed her head.

Meanwhile, Alcatraz was just silently winging it. His mind was in panic, but his instincts before on commanding people or unit came in.

He dismissively waved the worry. "Dont worry about it, but we have currently felt there is something wrong around..."

He experimentally used **{Message}** thoughtfully before hearing the connection made. _[Momonga-sama, can you hear me?]_

Momonga would visibly be tensed if he has any skin. _[Alcatraz-sama? How-]_

 _[Apparently the **{Message}** works like in-game, obviously not text, but I guess secret telepathy in a way]_ He mumbled at the last part.

 _[But something is off in here though, were still in the game. Did the Devs put up an extension?]_

 _[No, the fucking devs dont fool around when it comes to ending the game. They did go on out for it]_ He said. _[But we'll think about that later, we need to do something with them first. You're the guildmaster, order something to them]_

 _[Why cant you!?]_

 _[Because, I'm only a guildmember. And besides, the leader should always take the lead first. Which is you]_ Alcatraz coolly replied.

Momonga would snarly replied back to him but agreed to the thought. He did have a point about the leader taking the point first than the 2nd in command.

"Sebas," Momonga spoke out something out of his mind. "Go out of Nazarick and scout the surroundings. Please take one of the Pleiades with you. If you encounter intelligent creatures, interact peacefully with them and invite them to the Tomb. If not, retreat and report to me. Do not stray more than one kilometer from the tomb and avoid unnecessary combat. And for the rest of the Pleiades, guard the 9th Floor in case any intruders were caught wandering around." He suddenly noticed the change of his voice. It was deep, clear, and commanding with respect to authority.

"Understood, my master!"

Once more the chorus of voices rang out. Sebas and the maids bowed once more to their lord who sat upon the throne, then stood and left simultaneously.

A great weight seems to lift off from Momonga's chest. Seeing his body language, Alcatraz mentally chuckled at the amusement to his friend.

And suddenly, Momonga had a _great_ idea and turned to Albedo. "Um, Albedo come here."

"Yes my love!" She said enthusiastically.

 _'"My love"?'_ Alcatraz thought confused before suspecting he was correct in his assessment.

"May I touch you?" He could swear that Albedo's cheeks have red on them. Meanwhile, Alcatraz was having a great 'what the fuck' storm currently in his mind. But after thinking of other possible things, also perverted but he pushed them aside, he just shrugged. But of course he will stop his friend if he goes too far.

"Of course Momonga-sama!" And then Momonga touched her skin. It was smooth, her skin so white. As he slowly moved towards her wrist, he felt it.

The pulse, it was there.

She is alive.

Momonga was looking at his own hands, then glancing to his arms. Alcatraz was also checking himself, but not openly as he was... _private_ about it.

 _[Alive isnt she?]_ Alcatraz spoke.

 _[Y-Yes]_ Momonga sputtered out. _[This is really surprising!]_ He shouted.

A smile would be seen in Alcatraz if it werent for his mask. But the next words from Momonga would make him knock his head out. Entirely.

"Albedo... May I touch your breasts?"

"...Eh?"

A jaw-dropping expression would be on Alcatraz for this one.

The air around them seem to freeze. Albedo's eyes went wide open.

 _[...My lord, what are you doing?]_ He said deadpanned.

 _[I-I-I wanted to test s-something out!]_ He stuttered, almost afraid what will his friend's reaction be like next. _[It's s-something about the r-rules of um, YGGDRASIL!]_

 _[...]_ Alcatraz said nothing but stared at his friend before looking away tiredly.

"Of course, Momonga-sama. Please, help yourself."

 _'WHAT THE FUCK!?'_ Would be the current thought on Alcatraz. _'This is sooo fucking out of the question when testing something...'_ He really wanted to do it, but he is not that perverted.

 _[Do it quick, Momonga-san]_ Speaking his name made Momonga shiver from the chills. Even he is a skeleton now. _[Or else I will cut your hands that touched the twin hills of pilllows]_

 _[I-I will!]_ He said almost instantly.

Momonga steadied his hands with a sheer force of will, steeled his resolve, and reached out. The first thing Momonga felt was something hard under the dress, followed by a soft, yielding sensation.

"Fuahh.. haaa..." As Albedo moaned wetly, Momonga completed another experiment.

This would explain his theory.

There was a possible moment that YGGDRASIL shut down, and a new game maybe "YGGDRASIL II" had immediately taken place.

However, in this experiment, that case is atomically small.

R-18 actions were strictly prohibited in these games, maybe also R-15 actions as well. Momonga would be logged out forcefully out of the game the moment he touched her breasts,

If they were still in a game world, the company should have made it impossible for players to do such things. If the GMs and the game companies were watching, they would have prevented Momonga from performing lewd actions. However, there was no sign of any resistance or opposition.

If that was the case, he would need to throw out all his previous theories and think in other directions, otherwise, he would never find the answer.

The problem was that he had no idea where to start. And there was another possibility...

...The possibility that the virtual world had become a reality.

"...Oi," Alcatraz said darkly. "Your time is up." His words managed to remove Momonga's moment train of thought as he realized he was still fondling Albedo's breasts.

"A-Ah!" He quickly returned his hand. But Albedo was still moaning in pleasure. "Sorry Albedo."

A sensual moan came from the red-faced Albedo, and he could practically feel her body heat raising the surrounding temperature.

"Will I have my first time here?" She asked meekly. "With Alcatraz-sama watching us?"

That made the two caught off guard by that question.

""...Eh?""

"Would it be better if I disrobed myself? Or would you like to unwrap me, Momonga-sama? Or if we did it while I was wearing the dress, afterward… it would get dirty… no, if you want me to wear this dress, I have no objections, Momonga-sama."

"Enough," Alcatraz said almost suddenly, he was even surprised that he spoke. "there is no time for that sort of thing."

For Albedo, Alcatraz would have sounded angry and maybe a bit disgusted in his tone. His eyes shone darkly red, almost with anger. She quickly bowed her head. "M-My apologies! I allowed myself to be ruled by my desires despite the urgency of the situation!"

Feeling satisfied, Alcatraz turned to his friend. "My lord, we need to focus on the situation rather than these unnecessary actions. What are your orders for Albedo?"

"Please give me any command you desire." Her head still bowing.

"Umu... Tell the Guardians of each Floor, with the exception of the Fourth and the Eighth Floors, to meet at the Colosseum on the Sixth Floor in an hour's time. I will contact Aura and Mare myself, so there is no need to inform them."

"Understood. Allow me to repeat the order; aside from Aura and Mare of the Sixth Floor, I am to inform all the Floor Guardians to meet one hour later at the Colosseum."

Momonga nodded. "Correct. Now go."

"Yes." Albedo swiftly departed the Throne Room.

As he watched the retreating Albedo, Momonga let himself sigh, in a way that suggested he was thoroughly exhausted.

"...My lord."

Momonga felt a shiver going down his spine.

"Aside from this... current situation, what have you changed in Albedo's settings?" Alcatraz said neutrally.

"U-Um... I changed _"She is a slut"_ to _"She is in love with Momonga."_ He admitted.

"..."

Alcatraz just stared at his friend, to which Momonga felt like it was for eternity.

"I-It was supposed to be a joke!" He quickly reasoned. "If I'd known that this would happen, I wouldn't have done it!"

Alcatraz just let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "I should have known that you're that **_kind_** of a person, my lord."

"A-Alcatraz-san!" Momonga shouted in embarrassment. "I-I am n-not what you think I am!"

"Chill the fuck out, Momonga-sama." He said plainly. "I knew the reason why you touched Albedo that way... Even though I felt envy on that, we should now know that rule 18 doesnt work. And that we are not in the game no more." He said seriously. And also switching the topic quick enough to make sure his friend won't focus on that.

"W-What do you mean by that Alcatraz-san?" He said, quietly calming down.

"I believe this is real life now." He said, looking around the Throne room. "If you dont believe me, than how come she had a pulse? How come we can smell her? And her skin soo smooth like it was polished so many times."

Momonga was surprised. "H-How did you know-"

"I guessed, and also I read on how you react when you touched her wrist." He deadpanned. "I can smell her even though my nerves are dead. But still, whats wrong in staying in this reality?" He grinned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If this is a dream reality, then I better make full use out of it!" He laughed. "Whats the point in not fully extending your wings if you have it for a reason!?"

Surprised by his friend's analysis, he was convinced by his friend's guess that this is now real. Everything is real. The NPCs are alive.

They are alive.

"But anyhow, I feel like we should test our strength. Im not 100 percent sure if the other NPCs are loyal to us, but just in case we need to fight our way through." He suggested.

Momonga nodded as he stood up. "Agreed."

"So we're heading to the Colosseum to meet with the other guardians?"

"Yes, and also what you have said: testing our strength."

Alcatraz chuckled. "Coincidence I suppose. I did not meant to make a plan that way." He commented.

The undead player raised his hand with the **[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown]**. "We can use these to go there by the instant. Not sure how to use this, but I think we should picture the place. I'll try."

Alcatraz then started picturing the place of the Colosseum. Almost immediately, everything went dark, and suddenly his surroundings are different. He was not in the Throne Room anymore, and now some kind of a stone tunnel.

 _[My lord, the ring works as expected. Just picture the place and you'll be there]_

 _[I go to you then]_

Almost afterward, Momonga appeared in front of Alcatraz.

"Whoah, that felt a bit... sensible."

"Blackens out your vision then changes your surroundings." He shrugged. "I suppose we'll get used to it sooner or later anyways."

* * *

 **Nazarick, Amphitheater Colosseum 6th Floor**

Exiting the tunnel, they immediately saw a circular arena, surrounded on all sides by many tiers of audience seats. The Colosseum was an oval in shape, one hundred eighty meters on its long axis and one hundred fifty meters on the short axis. It was forty meters tall and modeled after the arenas of the Roman Empire.

The audience was composed of many clay dolls, golems, showed no sign of activity.

"Impressive as always." Alcatraz muttered. He had gone into the 6th floor almost often to test and experiment his fighting style to see if its effective in a way that he'll use it in PVP. He would have not taken in a deep breath if this were still a virtual reality, but sensing all of it coming to reality?

It still takes the hit.

"No matter how many times I go here, I'm still fascinated by the sky Blue Planet created here. It puts my mind to rest." Even though the sky was a fake, it still is beautiful to see. And it would pass that the place wasn't even underground.

Momonga looked around, noticing nobody was present. 'The twins should be taking care of this place...'

"Toooooooh!" After the shout, a figure leaped from the VIP box. They looked towards the source and saw a figure from a distance that leaped from the VIP box. A child of about eleven had descended from above. Her face bore a smile that was as bright as the sun. She was adorable, with the androgynous appeal of both a boy and a girl.

"V!" She did a V symbol with both of her hands for victory.

Her hair resembled threads of spun gold, and it grazed her shoulders. The light reflected off the strands of hair resembled an angel's halo. Her mismatched eyes, one blue, one red, seemed as eager and sparkly as a puppy's.

She wore a shirt of light leather armor, reinforced with red dragon's scales. The emblem of Ainz Ooal Gown was proudly displayed on her vest, stitched in gold onto a white background. Below that, she wore a pair of white pants, matching her vest. A necklace with a glittering golden acorn pendant hung from her neck, and she wore a pair of gloves reinforced with plates of enchanted metal.

Aura, one of Bukukbukuchagama's creation.

Aura jogged over to the guildmembers of Ainz Ooal Gown, rapidly closing the distance between them. And then that, Aura screeched to a halt. It threw up clouds of dust as they ground against the floor of the arena. The clouds did not touch Momonga's body, which was impressive.

"Welcome Lord Momonga-sama and Lord Alcatraz-sama!"

The greeting had the same feeling of respect that Albedo, Sebas, and the maids had for them. But for some reason, it felt more intimate.

 _[She doesnt give any hostilies Alcatraz-san, the **{Enemy Scan}** revealed nothing]_

 _[Wait, did you just use **{Enemy Scan}** on her?]_ Alcatraz said confused. _[What are you my lord, paranoid?]_

 _[It doesnt hurt if your being careful]_

 _[And it would pain the others that you wouldnt trust them much]_

Before Momonga could reply, Alcatraz quickly spoke before Aura could notice that she might misunderstand that she offend them in some way.

"Hello Aura, we may be intruding for a while."

And with that, Aura was surprised. "What do you mean Alcatraz-sama?! You and Momonga-sama are our masters, there's no place you'd be intruding if you visited!"

 _[See? They are loyal to us, but I assume that we should also remain superior to them as well]_ If Alcatraz was able to look at his friend, he would have given a curving brow. Momonga silently thanked him.

"Aura, it is a warm welcome for us." Momonga said warmly. "But if I may ask, where is your brother?" Upon hearing his question, Aura blinked in surprise. Almost like she realized something and turned around and loudly shouted:

"Mare! Hurry up and get down here, you're being rude to the Supreme Beings!"

A voice replied from the VIP box. "B-But its too high for me, sister!"

"Mare!"

"I, I got it!" And with that, Mare jumped down from the ledge. He felt particularly wobbly on his landing, but he doesn't seem to be hurt.

After that, he immediately began running over as quickly as he could. However, his top speed is still much slower than Aura's.

"Hurry up!"

"Y-Yes!"

As he arrives, she quickly bowed and apologized to the Supreme Beings. "I-I'm sorry I kept you waiting, my lords."

Alcatraz hummed, before gently speaking to Mare. "Do not worry about it Mare, it is alright. My lord would agree with me hm?"

Momonga nodded. Seeing that both the Supreme Beings don't seem to be offended, Mare gave another thanks.

"Anyways, we are glad to see you two are in good spirits." He smiled.

"I'm positively overflowing with energy… although it's been a bit boring recently. It would be nice if we had an intruder or two." Aura grinned.

"I, I would rather not have to meet intruders… they, they're scary…" Mare said timidly.

After hearing Mare's words, Aura's expression changed.

"...Haa. Momonga-sama, please excuse me for a while. Mare, come with me."

"O-Oww… Nee-chan, that hurts…"

After seeing Momonga nod slightly, Aura pinched Mare by the tip of one of his ears and dragged him away from Momonga. Then, she began whispering into Mare's ear. Even from a distance, one could tell that she was scolding him.

Alcatraz gave out a sigh. "Aura and Mare, they really remind me of those two."

Momonga smiled at that, the scene does really remind him of the brother and sister who were their friends.

" _"Little brothers should listen to their big sisters"_ is how she would put it huh?"

Alcatraz nodded in amusement. "In some way, she is correct. But not all the time that the brothers should listen to their sisters though... Aura and Mare, they died once before right?"

Momonga went quiet on that. "We never take that into an account did we?"

"We never have, since we never did think that they'd come to life."

"You said something similar like-"

"Some time ago, I know." He cut him off. "But it felt like it was the right time to say so too."

He paused, quietly watching the scene of the two with Aura bickering with Mare who was timidly hearing his sister arguing about 'offending their masters' or something the same to that concept.

"Is it possible to resurrect them like in the game?" Alcatraz said. "Or is it possible to revive?"

Now that was a good question.

According to the game's rules, death would cost the character five levels and forcefully make him drop one of his equipped items. And in other words, players who are below level five would disappear immediately. Players are specially exempt from this and would not vanish, they will only be reduced to the minimum of level one.

Using spells like **{Resurrection}** or **{Raise Dead}** , which are the most common revive spells in the game, would able to mitigate the level loss. And if using a cash item, they would only lose a bit of EXP.

Its simpler for NPCs since you just have to pay the fees to resurrect them, they would be recalled back to life without any ill effects.

Anyways, with all of this in mind, the two people **(they are alive now, not programs anymore so lets call them that)** who died from the 1500 man invasion be in the same mind after their resurrection?

Momonga wanted to verify this, but he felt like he would disturb them greatly. For all he knew, the invasion might have been a traumatic experience for Aura. It would be unwise to question her in a manner when she had shown no signs of hostility. The important thing is that they were the lovingly crafted NPCs of his friends in Ainz Ooal Gown.

Additionally, the concept of death in-game might be different from the outside of it. And obviously if one were to die in reality, its the end, game fucking over. But that's not the case right now. He wanted to perform experiments on this, but he needed to make sure to collect the needed data information and establish priorities. And since it's not really the most important thing to be focused on right now, he put it aside.

"If I thinking what you are thinking what I had said," Alcatraz said quietly, getting his friend's attention. "Do _not_ think on doing that." He emphasized heavily on the word 'not'.

"Alcatraz-san, I wasnt really thinking about doing it now!" He admitted, since for all he knew his friend's tolerance is almost quite high. "But there's a possibility we might have to try it sooner or later-"

"They **are** living beings now, my lord." He said darkly, causing Momonga to quickly shut up right now. "Not a data-compacted program anymore. So if you think about doing an experiment now..."

He didnt finished his sentence, but Alcatraz knew that he was quite sure that Momonga got the message.

"...Im sorry, Alcatraz-san." He said sorrowfully. "But the day will come for that, but it will not be one of from Nazarick."

He glanced to his friend and said "...Condition settled." ending the conversation.

"Aura, that's enough for now." Momonga said. "Leave him be." Putting the argument they had talked recently aside, he really wanted to do some other business he needs to check after this.

"B-But my Lord! As a guardian, he-"

"It's fine. Aura, I understand how you feel. It is only natural that you would feel unhappy if Mare, as a Floor Guardian, said such a cowardly thing, especially if it were in my presence. However, I believe that if anyone invaded the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, you and Mare would fearlessly step forward to engage them. There is no need for scoldings as long as one does what is required of them when the time comes."

Momonga walked up to between the two of them and helped Mare up. "And Mare, you should be grateful to your kind sister. Even if I were angry, I could not remain so after seeing how your sister scolded you."

"Eh? No, no, it's not like that. I wasn't scolding him to show off in front of you, Momonga-sama!"

"Its fine." He said gently. "It doesn't matter what you had in mind. I understand your kind intentions Aura. However, I tell you that I'm not dissatisfied with Mare's performance as a Guardian."

"Um, ah, yes, yes! Thank you, Momonga-sama!" Aura said cheerfully.

"Th-Thank you very much…" Mare replied shyly, with his cheeks tinted with a fade of red.

Momonga felt uncomfortable as he watched the two of them bow to him. He felt particularly ill at ease as he saw them look at him with their shining eyes. In order to camouflage the embarrassment, he felt at being looked at that way. Before Momonga could do something, Alcatraz quickly spoke.

"Aura, I think you said something about being bored because there were no intruders?" He said with a raised brow.

"Ah, no, that, about that…" After seeing Aura's fearful reaction, Momonga felt somewhat bad on Alcatraz's question to her.

"I do not intend to reproach you for your answer, so feel free to speak your mind."

"...Yes, a little. There's nobody around here who can spar with me for more than five minutes." Aura touched her index fingers together before looking up hopefully to Momonga.

"Would you like a spar with me then?" Asked Alcatraz with a gentle tone, but filled almost with pleasure of excitement. Which Momonga had taken notice upon.

"N-No, my Lord!" She quickly says, waving her hands around. "I didnt mean it that way. I'm pretty sure you would massacre me within minutes, Lord Alcatraz!"

Alcatraz chuckled. "I'm just teasing you Aura, no need to get serious." He patted her head, closing his eyes, making it into an eye smile.

"...Wuahhh." She said, feeling the touch of her master's hand gently patting her head. Mare felt a little bit jealous of her being touched by the Supreme Being.

Alcatraz retracted his hand before giving another side look to Mare. "What about Mare, he should be able to spar with you then?"

Almost immediately, the boy cowered and trembled at the idea. With eyes on him, the two players conceived that it wouldn't happen. "Nevermind then."

Mare's body trembled as he shrank away. He shook his head with moist eyes, and he looked very afraid. Aura sighed as she saw the way he looked.

As Aura sighed, a sweet scent filled the surrounding air. Unlike the fragrance Albedo radiated, this scent seemed somewhat persistent. As he remembered Aura's ability, Momonga took a step away from the scent.

Unlike the sweet full fragrance that Albedo radiated, this scent seemed somewhat persistent. Remembering Aura's ability, Momonga took a step back away from the scent. Alcatraz just stood still, with his mask on he wouldn't be able to smell anything. Plus it was enchanted with several spells.

And additionally, he was undead. Mind-affecting effects wouldn't work on him, so why Momonga took a step back when he is immune to this kind of effect?

As Aura noticed the Supreme Beings' strange reaction, she hurriedly dispersed the scent with her hand. Something clicks as a light bulb went up inside her head. How could she be so careless?

"Ah-! I'm sorry my Lords!" Among Aura's skills as a Beast Tamer, there were certain passive skills that had buffing and debuffing effects. These abilities acted through her breath and had a radius of several meters, some even up to ten meters. With the effect of certain skills, that radius could be enlarged to unbelievable proportions. In YGGDRASIL, icons representing buffs and debuffs appeared in one's field of vision, so one could see if they were under the effect of an ability. However, no indication of these changes appeared before him, which made things quite troublesome.

"Ah, it should be fine now, I cancelled it!"

"Is that so…"

"...Although you're undead, so mind-affecting effects shouldn't work on you, right, Momonga-sama?"

Alcatraz turned a look to his friend. 'Are you serious dude?' Look on his face.

"...Was I within the effective radius?" Momonga ignored his friend's expression and asked another question.

Aura lowered her head in fear, and so did Mare beside her.

"...I"m not angry, Aura," Momonga said in as gentle a voice as he could manage. "Aura… You don't have to be so afraid. Do you think such a simple skill would inconvenience me? I was simply asking if I was within the effective range of your skill."

"Yes! Just now, you and Alcatraz-sama were within range of my skill."

"Aura, I was just thinking that your skill should not have an effect on people from the same guild… the same group."

"Eh?"

Aura's eyes went wide, much as Mare's did from the side. Judging from their reactions, Momonga realized that they did not agree with him.

"Am I mistaken?"

"Yes… Could it be you mixed it up with the ability to freely change the range of one's skills?" She asked, although not really understanding what Momonga truly meant.

 _[So it seems that friendly fire is enabled... This is new]_ Alcatraz gave his thoughts.

 _[Yeah, it looks like we need to be more careful now]_

"Now if you both are wondering why we are here, we'll be conducting a little bit of training and experimenting here."

"Training!? You and Alcatraz-sama?"

Aura and Mare's eyes were so wide it seemed like they might fall out of their sockets.

"Indeed." Momonga said, tapping his staff to the ground once.

Seeing Momonga's swift reply and hearing the light impact of his staff to the ground, realization dawned on Aura's face. Momonga was quite pleased with himself, as this reaction had fallen to his expectation.

"Is, is that the legendary weapon of the highest order which only you may wield, Momonga-sama?"

Momonga had his doubts, but after seeing Mare's shining eyes, he knew the question had not been asked with ill intentions.

"Indeed, this is the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, which I made with my guild members."

Momonga raised the Staff, and it immediately radiated a beautiful glow which lit up its surroundings. The glow was as blinding as the Staff itself. However, the surroundings were filled with inauspicious flickering shadows, which emitted an aura of menace.

"The seven gems in the Staff's snake mouths are all divine class artifacts. Since they all belong to a set, having them together unlocks even greater power beyond their base abilities. Gathering them all required an incalculable amount of time and effort, and many of our members stated that they wanted to quit during the process. I can't remember how many monsters we farmed for their drops… anyway, in addition, the Staff's power is beyond that of a divine class item. In fact, it almost approaches that of a World Class Item. Its most potent feature is its automatic engagement system... Ahem, or. . . something like that."

 _[Heheheh, so basically its your big bad toy huh?]_ He grinned.

 _[Dont make me more embarrassed please Alcatraz-san]_ He groaned as the zombie player chuckled.

"Tha-that's amazing…"

"That's totally awesome, Momonga-sama!"

Alcatraz just chuckled a bit more from their response.

Momonga almost laughed as he saw their eyes. He tried his best to suppress the delighted expression on his face — although skeletons had no expressions — and continued on.

"Which was why I wanted to run some experiments with this Staff. I hope you can help me."

"Yes! Understood! We'll go prepare right away! Then… could we see the power of the Staff?"

"Mm, that's fine. Then, I shall show you a fraction of the power of this mighty Staff with the effort of me and Alcatraz-san."

"This will be interesting." He chuckled playfully.

"Awesome~" Aura exclaimed as she jumped up and down adorable. Mare was hard-pressed to hide his delight, as could be seen from the twitching tips of his ears.

"...And there is one more thing, Aura. I have already ordered the other Guardians here. They will arrive within the hour."

"Eh? Then, then we need to get ready for-"

"No, there is no need. All you need to do is stay here and wait for them."

"Is that so? Hm… all the Guardians - so that means Shalltear's coming too?" She said with a slight pout.

"All the Guardians."

"...Haa." Aura's long ears suddenly drooped. Mare's reaction was not as exaggerated as Aura's. According to her backstory, Aura was designed to have a poor relationship with Shalltear, but that was probably not the case for Mare.

 _[Heheh, that confirms it, they do act like each other]_

 _[Huh? What do you mean?]_ Said Momonga confused, not getting what his friend meant.

[Shalltear is created by Perorocino, Aura and Mare were both created by Bukubukuchagama, his sister. With the exception of Mare, Shalltear and Aura hate each other, but not to a... lethal extent]

 _[Huh, now you say it, you got a point]_

* * *

 **Some minutes later. . .**

"Preparations are complete! We're gonna go off to the side now, my Lords!" Aura said with a grin as she quickly stepped out of the way with Mare, giving the two players space.

Bone daddy nodded in appreciation as he fixed his sights on the straw figures a few meters in front of him.

"So, you want to go first or should I?"

"My lord should have the first go." He bowed, almost dramatically. If one were to compare, he would be Ulbert's predecessor in roleplaying. In a 'loyalist' way.

Ignoring his friend's over an exaggerated answer, he nodded and raised his hand towards the direction of the straw figure, preparing to cast a spell on the strawman in the corner of the arena.

Momonga did not know many pure damage spells. Instead, he focused on instant death spells with additional effects. As a result, he was less effective against non-living entities. He should have selected a simple damaging spell against a target like the one before him, but Momonga's levels were largely in necromancy-type classes, which strengthened his necromantic spells. However, the effectiveness of these spells was several notches below a character whose class levels enhanced combat spells.

Momonga sighed softly, and then looked back at the strawmen. It was quite troubling to have people look at him with expectation in their eyes. His objective this time was to verify that they would be able to use magic.

It was a power hidden within him. Just like how he had deactivated his negative touch, Momonga focused within himself. An icon appeared, as though floating in mid-air-

 _'Bingo...'_

And Momonga smiled in delight.

He was fully aware of information like the spell's effective radius, its recast delay, and so on. Knowing this information, being sure of his power filled him with a surging excitement and warm satisfaction. Unlike in YGGDRASIL, he felt that the magic was part of him. This was a satisfaction he could never have experienced in YGGDRASIL.

Momonga had memorized almost all of the spells he had known in YGGDRASIL, from the 1st Tier to the 10th Tier, and he considered which one to use now.

He channeled the jubilation in his heart - although his mood calmed quickly, he could still feel joy and excitement - into his fingertip, and spoke the words:

" **{Fireball}**."

An expanding globe of flame shot out from the finger pointing at the strawman. The fireball struck the strawman unerringly, as he had predicted. It burst, releasing a wave of scorching flame that blew the strawman away. The inner part of the fireball exploded, turning the strawman and the surrounding area into a sea of fire.

All this happened in an instant. Then, besides the blackened strawman, there was nothing left.

"Impressive..." Alcatraz muttered out.

Momonga was not finished and quickly turned to the other strawmen.

" **{Fire Impact}**." Almost suddenly, an explosion just happened to where Momonga was pointing towards the direction of the strawman.

The recast time between spells was the same as in YGGDRASIL. The actual process of casting was faster than in YGGDRASIL. Previously, in order to cast an area effect spell, he would need to choose the spell, then move the area effect cursor over the desired area. The process now was quicker than that.

Much quicker.

"Perfect..." Momonga said, if he were to have skin, he would be seen smiling.

"Momonga-sama, should I prepare more strawmen?" Aura asked.

Aura and Mare were confused by this. They are aware that their lord Momonga is a might magic caster, they didnt feel the show before them was anything special.

"Alcatraz-san, would you like to try?" He turned to his friend, who was usually quiet.

Looking at him for a few seconds, he nodded his head. Momonga backed off a few steps, with Alcatraz stepping forward.

Alcatraz imitated what he witnessed beforehand, and concentrated whatever was within him. He felt it and began to release.

He stretched his hand outward, pointing towards the direction to the spare few strawmen.

" **{Unholy Lighting: Burst}** "

Dark lighting emerged suddenly, writhing around his arm before shooting out towards the strawmen. The purple lighting split into three, striking three nearby strawmen within the vicinity. The strawmen were cackling with dark lighting around them before completely turned into dust.

Alcatraz whistled with widen eyes. "Not bad." He muttered.

"That was 4th Tier right?" Momonga asked.

" **{Unholy Lighting}** ," He nodded. "Although I may have changed it a bit. Originally the spell is supposed to shoot out one lighting, but then out of thought, I add in 'burst' out of nowhere. I thought it wouldn't work and would try again, but to my surprise it did."

"Wait, so you're saying we can alter our spells to how we can cast it?" Momonga said surprised. Not expecting this kind of information gained out of nowhere to an experiment.

Alcatraz shrugged casually. "We still do not know the capabilities or the restrictions that the world has given us. But, let's put that thought aside, the children seem to be expected of us."

Agreeing to his friend's suggestion, almost after that Aura asked them if they wish for more strawmen. They politely declined, since their experimenting on checking if they can cast is possible, is confirmed.

Almost suddenly, sounds of 'beeps' appeared in Momonga's mind.

 _[Momonga-sama]_ Spoke Sebas with a voice of respect.

"Sebas called me." Momonga said to his friend. "I'll take care of it."

Alcatraz nodded and went to the two dark elves, conversing with them in a gentle way. Like you talk to kids but in a more... matured way.

 _[I hope that everything went well without any problems?]_ He replied.

 _[Yes my lord, everything went well]_

 _[How are the surroundings like?]_

 _[My lord, we are surrounded by plains, with no intelligent creatures in sight]_

 _[A plain...]_ He said surprised. _[Not a swamp?]_ The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick should have been bordered by a swamp that was inhabited by frog-like demihumans called Tuvegs. The swamp was shrouded in mist, and it was poisonous.

 _[Yes. There are only plains around us]_

Momonga could not help but smile. All this was too much...

 _[In other words, the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick has been wholly transported to a different place? Sebas, is there anything floating in the sky, or did anything like a message appear?]_

 _[No, there is nothing like that. The heavens are as boundless as the Sixth Floor's night sky]_

 _[A night sky? Is there anything suspicious around you?]_

 _[No my lord. I have not seen anything unusual. Besides the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, there are no other man-made structures in sight]_

 _[Is that so… is that so…]_ What should he say? All Momonga could do was grab his head and try to think. But in his heart, he knew that this was most likely the case.

Sebas's silence was a subtle hint that he was awaiting orders. Momonga glanced at the strap on his left wrist. In another twenty minutes, the other Guardians would arrive. If that was the case, there was only one order he could give.

 _[Return in twenty minutes. When you come back to Nazarick, head to the Colosseum. All the Guardians will be coming, so when you arrive, I hope you will tell them about what you saw]_

 _[Understood]_

 _[Then, gather as much information as you can before you return]_ After hearing Sebas's acknowledgment, Momonga terminated the **{Message}** spell.

And just as he was about to sigh in relief that everything was over, he remembered the expectant looks on the twin's faces. He had already told them he was going to verify the Staff's power, so he had to let them see it. Momonga grasped the Staff and pondered which fraction of its might he should reveal.

The numberless powers within the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown seemed to be begging Momonga to unleash them.

" **{Summon Primal Fire Elemental}**."

In accordance with Momonga's will, the Orb of Fire grasped within one of the Staff's snake mouths pulsed with nuisance. Momonga could feel the movement of mighty, invisible power and thrust the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown forth. A vast ball of light bloomed from the tip of the Staff, and a vortex of roaring flame spilled forth from that globe of radiance.

The fires spun faster and faster until the tornado of flame reached a width of four meters and a height of six meters. The crimson inferno threw off gusts of scorching air in all directions.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the Dragonkin protecting Aura and Mare with their vast bodies. The searing winds made his cape flap violently. So intense was the heat that it would not have been unusual for a normal person to be burned by them, but Momonga had acquired a complete immunity to fire damage in order to negate one of the weaknesses of the undead, so it had no effect on him at all.

Alcatraz stood his ground with his eyes slightly squinting due to the glare and the brightness, brushing off harshly the wave of heat against his clothes and armor. Being part of an undead race (specifically a zombie) like Momonga, had his armor and clothes that completely negates the damage output that would have done to him, and would also giving him immunity to fire damage.

But just having an item doesn't mean he is completely safe. He also added in some immunity traits, although it would only give him immunity against to a several few elements of nature.

If the first layer of protection is broken, add another.

"Uwah..."

Aura was watching it intently as she made noises of surprise. As she looked upon the top tier elemental, something that even her summoning powers would not be able to bring forth, Aura's face bore a look of excited admiration, like a child who had just received a dearly beloved present.

Alcatraz chuckled. "You wish to fight it?"

"Ehhhhh?" After a moment of hesitation, Aura grinned innocently. Compared to a normal child's smile, hers was a little, no, the truth was that it was quite scary. In contrast, Mare's smile from the side seemed more like that of a child.

"Can I?" She exclaimed gleefully.

"Dont worry," Momonga confirmed. "It'll be fine even if you defeat it." Momonga shrugged to indicate that it was all right. The Staff could summon one Primal Fire Elemental a day. In other words, the Staff could summon another such being after one day had passed. As such, defeating it would not be a great loss.

"A-Ah, I-I suddenly remembered t-that I had something urgent to do…"

A hand reached out and firmly grasped Mare's arm, not allowing him to escape. His sister had no intention of fleeing. Aura's smile stopped Mare in his tracks. Perhaps to Momonga it might have been a cute girl's smile, but to the other person present, who looked almost the same as Aura, it was anything but cute, and Mare's face froze solid as he looked on it.

"Mare. Come mon! Let's have fun! This may be our only chance!"

"All right, try your best, you two."

"Kay~"

Aura responded energetically, in contrast with Mare's nearly inaudible and despondent reply. Momonga felt that as long as Mare was around, neither of them would get hurt. Thus, by the power of the connection between himself and his summoned creature, he ordered the Primal Fire Elemental to attack the twins.

As the conflagration that was the Primal Fire Elemental approached them, the twins met its attack with Aura as the frontliner while Mare was the rear guard. Aura slashed at the Primal Fire Elemental, holding her whip in both her hands, while Mare used magic to deal damage and support her sister.

"Well... It seems its going to be an easy fight." Momonga said.

"Ditto. And if we were to fight it, I doubt it wouldnt last for maybe 2 minutes less. That is, if we didnt go out fully." Alcatraz smiled. He could tank hits and stun them just enough for others to unleash their deadly arsenal.

"True, true..."

"So, what was that you were talking before?"

Momonga went silent for a moment before responding. "Were not in Hel anymore. Were no longer surrounded by a swamp, and the sky is clear with stars. Nothing surrounding us but plains of grass."

Alcatraz pondered what he meant that, but he quickly understood. "...What?"

"Really..." He said nonchalantly, although worried for future events.

"Were no longer in YGGDRASIL..." Alcatraz looked with, thinking of many possibilities that could happen. "I suppose you ordering the meeting with the Guardians might be a good thing."

Momonga was actually surprised by the lack of shock his friend has. From what he could think, Alcatraz was also an undead like him, different species but the same. Not sure if the emotion suppression he felt a while ago could only happen to Skeleton races, but it seems that he needs to ask him for that some time.

As the Primal Fire Elemental vanished slowly, the blazing heat they felt before began to cool off. As the Fire Elemental disappeared, Momonga could feel the link he had to it fading away, like smoke on the wind.

The Primal Fire Elemental possessed extraordinary attack power and stamina, but to Aura, who could ignore the damage of its area effect flames and could nimbly evade its blows, it was little more than a giant target.

Although Aura would still lose HP if she were attacked, Mare the druid would not permit that to occur. In fact, he had cast all sorts of buffs and debuffs to great effect during the battle. The two of them played their roles as frontliner and rear guard perfectly, with flawless teamwork. At the same time, Momonga could feel the reality of this battle, completely unlike those he had fought in the game.

"Yeeessh!"

"W-Whew, f-finally i-its done..."

"Lord Momonga, Lord Alcatraz! Did you see that!? How did we do?"

"You did marvelous, Aura and Mare. I am proud of you two."

"The two of you put up quite a good show." Alcatraz added with a smile.

The twins smiled happily as they heard their lords' sincere praise.

"Thank you, Momonga-sama! It's been some time since we had to work so hard!" The two of them tried to wipe off their sweat, but right after they did, more of it beaded on their skin, rolling down their dark skin.

Momonga silently opened his inventory, and withdrew a magic item - a Pitcher of Endless Water.

In YGGDRASIL, there were statuses like hunger and thirst, but neither of those applied to the undead Momonga, so he had no use for items like those. At most, he used them on his mounts.

And being the hoarder he is. . .

I mean, admit it guys. Momonga/Ainz is a hoarder, no matter who will deny it.

The glass pitcher was filled with water. Droplets of condensation immediately formed on the surface of the glass; probably because the water inside was very cold.

Momonga then took out a pair of beautiful glasses, filled them with water from the Pitcher, and gave them to the twins.

"Aura, Mare, have a drink."

"Eh? But that's not good, right, Momonga-sama…"

"Y-Yes, I can make water with my magic too…"

"Think nothing of it. The two of you have always done well. Think of this as my thanks to you."

"Fuwa~"

"Fuee~"

Aura and Mare's ears turned red, and they shyly, nervously reached out to take the glasses.

"Th-Thank you, Momonga-sama!"

"To, to think you would pour water for us, Momonga-sama!"

"I happen to have it with me, and the two of you deserved some of it." He chuckled. And at the same time, he wondered if this was delightful? I mean, its common sense to offer people a drink after an exhausting event or action.

Aura, who had ceased her protests, took the glass in both hands and downed it in one gulp. Droplets of water escaped the corner of her mouth, down the smooth curves of her pulsing throat and into the jerkin covering her chest. Mare held his cup with both hands and slowly sipped from it. The differences between them were obvious even in the way they drank water.

Momonga touched his throat as he saw the two of them. It felt like there was a thin layer of skin around his neck bones. To date, this body of his had not felt thirst, so it did not bother him. Although he was well aware that the dead would not feel this way, he could not help but think this was all a joke once he realized that he was no longer human.

"Alcatraz-san, would you be able to drink?" Momonga said.

Hearing the question, Alcatraz was actually wondering if he could drink. Skeletons wouldnt of course be able to eat or drink, but a Zombie? The flesh and muscles are still there, just dead.

"Hmmmm, I would like to try it, my lord."

Momonga then filled up a cup, and Alcatraz took the cup gently. Taking an experimental sip, he felt refreshed.

 _'Holy shit!'_ Eyes widening at how refreshing the water tastes like! He drank water and soda water before, but never this kind!

"...Genuine." He said.

"How was it?"

"Almost like your life was refreshed 30 times non-stop."

"...What?"

"Nevermind what I said." He quickly finished the water, surprised that they could actually drink it without any problems. Guess being a Zombie, you can still eat. Wondering if he could eat some tasty pizza that he saw in the pictures.

"Does anyone of you want more?" Momonga asked, upon seeing the twins finished their glasses of water.

"Er, thanks! I've drunk enough!"

"T-Thank you, my lord. I-I dont feel thirsty a-anymore."

"Alcatraz?" Turning his direction to the zombie with his pitcher raised.

Said zombie shook his head. "I'm good now, thank you my lord." Putting away his glass into his inventory. He'll give it back to his friend next time.

Aura suddenly whispered, "I thought Momonga-sama would be scarier than this."

"Oh? Really? Well, if you feel that way…"

"No no no, now is good! It's the best!"

"Then we'll leave it at that." Momonga was taken somewhat aback by Aura's passionate answer.

"Lord Mo-Momonga-sama, are we the only ones that you're nice to…?" Momonga was unsure how to answer Aura's muttered question. Instead, he patted her lightly on the head.

"Ehehehe." Aura looked like a puppy that had just seen something she liked, while Mare had a jealous look on his face.

Alcatraz noticed a pair of eyes looking at him as he smiled in amusement. He looked down at the elf, who started to fidget slightly and turning her head away the moment he had caught her staring.

"Is there something wrong, little girl?" He asked kindly, making an eye smile (you know how it looks like) showing the mischievousness. Aura gulped in nervousness, shaking her head furiously in disagreement as she bowed towards the zombie.

"N-no! There's nothing wrong with your majestic visage, my Lord!"

"You find my appearance... indifferent?"

Aura's body suddenly froze. She accidentally spurted out what she was NOT supposed to say out loud.

"Do you find him scary, Aura?" Momonga asked, like how one would ask a children when they experienced a nightmare.

"N-no! I-."

"I won't feel offended by your answer, Aura. I understand that you don't want to say it out loud. Just nod or shake your head. Just state what you are going to say."

After some moments of hesitation, Aura quietly shook her head before quickly speaking: "I-its not that I find Lord Alcatraz scary, it's just… I-I just wonder why he wears a mask."

After saying what she needs to say, she immediately squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to be scolded by the two Supreme Beings for indirectly insulting their greatness.

"Hahahahah," Alcatraz's laugh was gentle and wasn't filled with malicious intent. "So you were wondering why I wear this." He pointed at his face mask, one covering his lower part of his face.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you know why." Slowly, the undead raised both of his hands and removed the facemask.

The two elves now know the reason why he wore a face mask.

It looked certainly liked mangled flesh, ripped, torn apart in an unceremonious way. The torn flesh makes it look like he was smiling in a devilish way. Aura was surprised, but panic quickly settled in her.

"L-Lord Alcatraz-sama!"

Before she or Mare could retort and heal their lord, he quickly stopped them with a raised hand.

"Calm yourselves, this is no problem." Slightly moving his mouth, feeling the lack of restriction from wearing his mask.

"B-But A-Alcatraz-sama, y-your face!" Mare said, with silent eagerness to heal their lord's horrific, torn up appearance.

"This face is a memoir." He said seriously. "It is a remembrance of a… part of my old life you would say, which happens to be my mistake on doing so."

 _'I would tell you that this is just my normal appearance, but it's just too interesting to not get this opportunity to troll them. Heheh.'_ It took a whole lot of willpower to not laugh out loud that Aura and Mare bought it easily. But then again, they see them as their gods and their words law. So yeah, it's got ups and downs to that.

"So please understand that," He says, slowly putting back the face mask on his face. "That I cannot let this old wound heal. No matter how much it takes."

"Yes!" She said. "I understand. Forgive me for putting up a horrible memory-"

"Aura, there's no need to apologize. You were just curious and all." He patted her head. "It is not a sin to be curious."

"Uwwahh~."

And just as Aura was feeling the warmth from her Supreme Being's hand gently brushing her head, a voice rang out:

"My my, am I the first one to arrive?"

The tone was archaic and formal, but the voice itself sounded like it belonged to a young person. A shadow formed over the ground, and then the shadow turned into what looked like a door, from which a person emerged.

She wore a black ball gown which looked soft to the touch. Her skirt was puffed up into a voluminous bell shape. On top of that was a bolero edged with frills, lace, and ribbons, as well as a pair of long silk gloves. Together, they covered up most of her skin.

Her skin was as pale as wax, and her looks could only be described as stunningly beautiful. Her long silver hair was tied up into a ponytail that descended from one side of her head, exposing her face. Her deep red pupils were filled with a seductive look of delight.

She looked to be fourteen years old, or younger, and her innocent, youthful appearance combined the qualities of cuteness and beauty into a single whole. However, her breasts bulged proudly forward in a decidedly abnormal manner.

Out came from the portal was Shalltear of the 1st to the 3rd Floors.

"...Weren't you told not to frivolously use **{Gate}** in Nazarick? We _are_ warded against teleportation, after all. You should be able to walk here, so shouldn't you have come on foot, Shalltear?"

Aura said, annoyed. Mare trembling by the side, as he was slowly edging himself away from his sister. It also surprised the two from how quick the change was from an obedient-like puppy to an aggressive guard dog.

(My comparison)

Shalltear arrived via the highest tier of teleportation magic was called Shalltear. She did not even bother looking at Aura, who was scowling at her. Instead, she swiftly advanced to where Momonga and Alcatraz were.

"My most sincere greetings to you, my Lord Momonga and Lord Alcatraz~!" Shalltear said with joy, dipping her skirts to them as she bowed her head to them with great submission and respect.

A bewitching scent of some kind of perfume hung around her. It felt… kinda strong too.

Alcatraz focused all his willpower not to say: "What the hell is that smell?" due to him hating perfume in his past life.

"...Something stinks," Aura spat. Then, she followed up with, "Don't tell me you started rotting because you're undead?" Perhaps she saw Momonga reflexively raising his hand to sniff himself, but Shalltear furrowed her brows unhappily and replied with a face of disdain.

"...Is that not quite distasteful? Momonga-sama is undead as well."

"Hah? What nonsense are you talking, Shalltear? Momonga-sama is no mere undead being. He's more like a super undead, or a godly undead." Alcatraz let out a silent laugh. Thankfully he wore a mask, to which no one would see his facial expressions… Even if his mouth is… you already know.

"But, but Nee-chan, maybe you shouldn't have said that…"

"Is-is that so? All right, then, ah, take two, then. Ahem… Don't tell me you started rotting because you're a walking corpse."

'Still has the same meaning…' Momonga thought deadpanned.

"That… er, well, that seems okay, sort of."

After agreeing with Aura's take two, Shalltear placed her slender hands on the sides of Momonga's head, as though to embrace it.

"Ah, my master, my beloved master, the only one whom I cannot rule over…"

Her carmine lips parted, revealing a moist, slick tongue. The tongue moved like a living creature as Shalltear lovingly licked her lips. Her fragrant breath wafted out from her open mouth.

Although she was perfectly suited for the role of an alluring seductress in all other ways, she was far too young for it. The discrepancy between her expectations and reality was laughable. In addition, she was far too short. When she reached her hands out to hug Momonga, it looked like she wanted to hang from his neck instead.

 _'…What the fuck am I witnessing?'_ Alcatraz thought. _'Am I really in a weird erotic dream right now, or is this really what am I fucking witnessing?'_

He then remembered that Shalltear was created by Perorocino, their casual resident guildmember pervert.

 _'Should have known…'_

"...That's enough out of you…"

Shalltear reacted to the low growl for the first time. In a mocking tone, she told Aura, "Ara, are you still here, shorty? I couldn't see you, so I thought you were gone."

Aura's face was twitching uncontrollably, and then Shalltear ignored her and said to Mare, "It must be pretty tough for you, having such a crazy older sister."

 _'Oooo, low blow.'_ The zombie player thought.

Mare's face blanched instantly because he knew Shalltear wanted to use him to start a fight.

However, Aura simply smiled and replied with a smirk.

"Fake boobs."

Mission completed – Counterstrike "Bombshell" has confirmed a hit on a target.

 _[Ahhh, so that's why her boobs seem to be a tad bit bigger…]_

Momonga thought the same.

"What!?"

Now that Shalltear's true nature had been revealed, she dropped the cultured act.

As they watch the two bickering with each other, Momonga and Alcatraz feeling amused by the scene in front of them and also the nostalgia. Actually remembering how a pair of certain siblings constantly arguing and fighting with each other like there's no tomorrow.

"What. A. Ruckus."

The inhuman voice came just as Momonga was reminiscing about the past. The strange, monotonous voice finally silenced the two of them.

The two turned their heads at the voice's origin. What they saw was a heteromorphic being shrouded in chilled air.

It stood two and a half meters tall and resembled a bipedal insect. It looked like some fiend had melded a praying mantis and an ant together. It had a tail that was twice as long as its body, and it was covered in sharp spikes which resembled icicles. Its powerful-looking mandibles looked like they could sever a man's arm in a single bite.

It grasped a platinum halberd in two of its hands, and in its other two hands were a masterfully-made mace wreathed in a black aura and a gnarled-looking broadsword which did not look like it could be sheathed.

It was surrounded by a frightening aura of cold. Its exoskeleton was a dull blue color and sparkled like diamond dust. Protrusions which looked like icebergs bulged up from its back and shoulders.

He was the Guardian of the Fifth Floor, the "Ruler of Glaciers", Cocytus.

"You. Stand. Before. A. Supreme. Being. Contain. Yourself."

"This brat started it!"

"Actually she-"

Shalltear and Aura locked gazes, while Mare panicked from the side. Alcatraz decided to stop this nonsense as he couldn't hold it any longer.

"...Shalltear, Aura. Playtime is over." He said in an annoyed tone.

The two of them shuddered in shock, then lowered their heads simultaneously.

"My sincerest apologies!" they said in unison.

Momonga thanked his friend through **{Message}** before accepting their apologies with a nod. Then he turned to Cocytus.

"Cocytus, you've come."

"I. Came. Immediately. Upon. Receiving. Your. Summons. Momonga-sama." The water in the air froze with a crackling sound as it made contact with the white vapor puffing out of Cocytus's mouth as he spoke.

"You must have been very free with no intruders around, no?"

"Indeed." The clacking from his lower mandibles sounded like the threatening noises of a wasp. However, Momonga had the feeling that he was laughing.

"Even. So. There. Are. Still. Things. Which. Must. Be. Done. So. I. Was. Not. Free. At. All."

"Oh? Things that had to be done? What things were these, may I ask?"

"Training. In. Order. To. Be. Ready. To. Deploy. At. Any. Time." Although it was not too obvious from his appearance, Cocytus was designed to be the quintessential warrior, be it in personality or body. Therefore, from the perspective of a weapon user, his attacks were the strongest in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

"You've done all this for me. You've worked hard. My thanks." He nodded.

"After. Hearing. Your. Praise. The. Task. Is. Not. As. Tiring." Cocytus said, feeling flattered and proud as he straighten himself, puffing his chest out with pride.

"I. See. Demiurge. And. Albedo. Have. Arrived." Momonga and Alcatraz turned in the direction Cocytus was looking, at the entrance of the Colosseum, where he saw two figures enter. The one in front was Albedo, while a man followed behind her. Once she got close enough, Albedo smiled to Momonga and bowed deeply.

The man bowed and said, "Forgive me for keeping everyone waiting."

He was about one hundred eighty centimeters tall, and his skin was darkened from the sun. His facial features looked to be Oriental, while his jet-black hair was neatly combed back. The eyes under his pince-nez glasses could not even be said to be narrowed. It was doubtful whether they were actually open at all.

He was dressed in a Western suit, with a matching tie. He gave the impression of being a professional businessman, or a skilled lawyer.

However, his gentlemanly appearance was hard-pressed to hide the evil air about him. A tail sheathed in silvery metal extended behind him, tipped by six sharp spikes. He was limned by flickering black flames.

Demiurge. The Guardian of the Seventh Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. He was designed to be the defense commander of the NPCs.

"It seems everyone is here."

"Momonga-sama, there are two more people who have not yet arrived." said Demiurge in a resonant voice that seemed to pour into one's heart.

Alcatraz looked at Momonga, wanting to know the reason why he hadnt called in for Victim. Gargantua is a guardian, but not really sentient. So he wouldn't be needed in situations like this.

"No, there is no need to call them. Victim and Gargantua are only to be moved under special circumstances. Albedo will inform them of whatever we shall be discussing to them later."

"Understood my lord." He bowed respectfully.

"...My. Allies. Have. Not. Arrived. Yet."

Aura and Shalltear froze as they heard those words, and the smile froze on Albedo's face.

"The Area Guardians wont attend this meeting. However, it would also be good to inform them. I will leave that task to the various Floor Guardians."

After the various Floor Guardians showed that they understood Momonga's orders, Albedo then commanded her fellow Guardians.

"Then, everyone, let us pledge our loyalty to the Supreme One."

All the Guardians nodded as one, and before Momonga could interrupt, they had lined up before him. Albedo stood at their head, while the other Guardians formed a line behind her.

Shalltear, who stood on one end of the line, stepped forward.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floors, presents herself to our Masters." She went to one knee, one hand pressed against her chest, and bowed deeply.

Cocytus then stepped forward and took a knee.

"Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. Our. Masters." Much like Shalltear had, he knelt before Momonga. Then, it was the twin dark elves' turn.

"The Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to our Masters."

"Al-Also a Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to our Masters."

As the twins finished their declaration, Demiurge followed and stepped forward in a dignified manner. Like how a lawyer or a politician would carry himself.

"The Guardian of the Seventh Floor, Demiurge, presents himself our Masters." Following his crisp words, Demiurge went to one knee in a graceful descent, as though expressing his heart through his actions.

Finally, Albedo stepped forward as well.

"The Guardian Overseer Albedo presents herself to the Master."

She smiled to Momonga, and knelt like the other Guardians. However, Albedo continued speaking in a high and clear voice as she delivered her report to Momonga.

"With the exception of the Fourth Floor Guardian Gargantua and the Eighth Floor Guardian Victim, all the Floor Guardians are gathered before you. Thus do we offer up our utmost loyalty to our Masters."

Momonga was silent and could not speak as he looked at the six lowered heads before them. For Alcatraz, witnessing their act and staying silent, it immediately recalled a bad memory from his ugly, _vengeful_ past.

In his confusion, Momonga accidentally activated a skill. A dreadful aura roiled out over the surroundings, and a halo of black radiance formed behind him.

Momonga had no time to cancel the skill as he frantically racked his brains to recall a scene from movies or television which would tell him how to respond appropriately here. Alcatraz however, decided to just follow what the guardians were doing; kneeling before him.

*Thud*

Alcatraz slowly took a knee, making the Momonga's mind going in panic mode and confusion.

"My name. My sword. My spirit, is bound before my Lord's presence." Alcatraz said suddenly. When the guardians saw their lord, _kneeling_ to the Supreme One, their minds were working to the extreme. They werent sure if its right for a Supreme Being prostate to another Supreme Being, but Momonga was the Master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

 _[Alcatraz-san! W-What are you doing!? Stand up!]_ Momonga shouted frantically to his friend.

 _[S-Sorry my lord! I-I just followed what the NPCs were doing... I cannot undo this act my friend, its best to just go along with it]_

 _[To hell with the act-!]_

"Rise, my friend." Momonga said.

 _'Screw you bastard!'_ Alcatraz thought. _'Let me have my fun!'_

Secretly amused that he managed to embarrass his friend, he slowly stood up. Almost as slow like a person who just awoke from a deep sleep.

"You are my friend, you do not kneel before me." Momonga put his hand onto his friend's shoulder, however his grip was so tight that Alcatraz could feel the anger residing from it. "You stand with me, understand?"

"...Of course, my lord." He couldnt bow, so he instead nodded his head in affirmation.

Momonga sighed silently. Knowing that even trying to make him stop acting like this, with the roleplaying and all, would just only amuse him to a much more further end.

Just realizing that the guardians were seeing this, he immediately went to an act.

"First. . . I thank all of you for coming here."

"There is no need for thanks. We are all Momonga-sama's loyal subordinates. To us, Momonga-sama is our Supreme Overlord. And Alcatraz-sama, our Supreme Lord." None of the Guardians opposed her statement. As expected of the Guardian Overseer.

"...Momonga-sama, it is only natural that you should have doubts about us. After all, our abilities must be minuscule in your reckoning." Albedo removed the smile from her face, and continue in a respectful tone that was laced with a stern strength.

"However, if Momonga-sama gives the order, we — all the Guardians will accomplish any task set to us, no matter how difficult or arduous, with every fiber of our beings. We hereby swear that we will never allow the Forty One Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown, our creators, to be disgraced by our actions."

"This we swear!"

The Floor Guardians chimed in right after Albedo. Their voices were filled with power, and that adamant loyalty and determination would not be diminished by any number of foes. It was as though they were mocking Momonga's previous worries that the NPCs might betray him.

Alcatraz, now having his childish act gone, felt the the power of their voices. Their personality, their behavior, the atmosphere around, all of it was real. Not some damn simulation that BoSA put up for training.

 _[Momonga... are you alright?]_

 _[Other than the moment you just utterly acted just a second ago, I'm not!]_ He snarked, before feeling a calming sensation over him.

 _[My apologies for that... But just to let you know, you are not alone in this]_ He said in the most serious yet calming voice. _[Into an unknown world we are in, you are not alone. You and I are together in this, WE are together in this. Dont forget that]_ Alcatraz place his hand on his shoulder and gave a tight squeeze, before letting go.

Momonga felt the reassurance and the comfort in his words. With his mentality given strength, he thanked his friend for the support (even though he has to deal with his antics later on... heheheheh). And the doubt Momonga had earlier, was now gone. His prior unease had was no longer existent, and he simply spoke the words expected of a guildmaster.

"Excellent. Guardians, I know that you will understand my aims and successfully carry out my commands. There may be some things which are difficult to understand, but I hope you will pay attention and listen. I believe the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick has been caught up in some kind of unknown situation."

The Guardians' faces were still stern, and there was no trace of surprise on them.

"Although I do not know what has caused this incident, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has been transported from its place in the swamps to a vast plain. Did anyone foresee the occurrence of this strange event?"

Albedo looked back at the Guardians, and after seeing the reply written on their face, she replied to Momonga's query. "Regretfully, none of us have any idea of what is going on."

"Then, I have a question for the Floor Guardians. Have any of you discovered anything strange in your floors?"

After hearing this, each Floor Guardian responded in their own ways.

"There are no abnormalities in the Seventh Floor."

"Same with the Sixth Floor."

"I-It's as Nee-chan says."

"The. Fifth. Floor. Is. The. Same."

"Nothing strange has been sighted in the First to Third Floors."

"Lord Momonga-sama, I shall investigate the Fourth and Eighth Floors right away."

"Then I will leave that matter to Albedo. However, you must be careful on the Eighth Floor. If an emergency situation occurs there, a situation may emerge that you cannot deal with."

Albedo bowed her head deeply to indicate she understood, and then Shalltear spoke up.

"Then, I shall handle matters on the surface."

"No need," Alcatraz said. "Sebas is currently reconnoitering the surface."

In the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, there were four NPCs who were exponents of melee combat. Cocytus had the strongest attack power when using a weapon, Albedo had an impregnable defense when in her heavy armor, while Sebas in his true form was stronger than either of them in melee combat. And then was one more, who was superior to all of them.

There could be no other reason for the Guardians' surprise. Sebas, who could sweep away anyone before him in hand-to-hand combat, had been assigned to the simple task of reconnaissance. They could tell how seriously Momonga was taking this strange occurrence, and everyone was on their guard as a result.

"It's about time for him to return."

Just then, Momonga saw Sebas jogging over to them, until he reached the Guardians genuflecting before Momonga and went to one knee as well.

"My lords, forgive my lateness."

"Dont, you came just in time. Your report on the surrounding conditions?" Alcatraz said plainly.

Sebas raised his head and looked around at the Guardians kneeling beside him.

"...The situation is critical, so obviously the Floor Guardians need to know as well."

"Yes. To begin with, the terrain surrounding us for a kilometer in each direction is a plain. There are no signs of man-made structures. I spotted some small animals, but there were no humanoid or large creatures."

"Were those small animals monsters? Are any one of them threatening in a way?" Alcatraz asked, snapping his fingers out of habit.

"No, they were life forms which had no combat power." Sebas shook his head in negative.

"...I see. Then, what about the plains you spoke of covered in frozen grass which would cut you as you passed them?"

"No, it was simple grass. There was nothing special about it."

"And you did not see any sky castles or similar buildings?"

"No, I did not. There was no sign of man-made illumination in the sky or on the land."

"I see, so there was only a starry sky… Thank you for your hard work, Sebas."

As he praised Sebas for his efforts, Momonga was somewhat disappointed because he had not obtained any useful information.

However, he was slowly realizing that they were no longer in the game world of YGGDRASIL, although he did not understand why they could use YGGDRASIL's equipment and use its spells. He did not know why they had come here, but it would be wise to heighten Nazarick's combat readiness just in case. For all he knew, this might be someone else's territory, and he might be censured for having come here without permission.

"Guardians, increase the readiness of each floor by one level. We are unsure of what has happened, so do not act incautiously. If you encounter an intruder, do not slay them, but capture them alive at all costs. When you capture them, do as little harm to them as possible. I apologize for imposing such demands on all of you at a time like this."

The Guardians voiced their acknowledgement and nodded in unison.

"...I would like to understand the administrative operations of the Tomb. Albedo, how is the exchange of security information between the Guardians of the various floors?"

"Each Floor is administered by its respective Floor Guardian, but Demiurge is the overall defense commander, and everyone can share information with him."

Satisfied with the information, he nodded in thanks.

"Good. Demiurge, Albedo; the two of you will be in charge of drawing up a more comprehensive administrative system for Nazarick."

"Understood. Will the plans for the management system include the Eighth, Ninth and Tenth floors?"

"Exclude the entry to the Eight Floor, it will be strictly be forbidden from any entry whatsoever. By my permission, undo the seal and permit direct access from the Seventh Floor to the Ninth Floor. After that, plan for the Ninth and Tenth Floor as one whole. Before you worry about the freedom of the underlings, dont. We may need extra set of hands for security purposes."

Albedo seemed quite surprised. Behind her, Demiurge's eyes went wide, also surprised on the matter.

Meanwhile, Momonga too was surprised on how quickly his friend's managed to create a plan in such a short time.

Alcatraz however, had already experienced in leading in managing... Mostly from RTS (Real Time Strategy) games. Dealing with logistics and reconnaissance in some certain games is a pain in the arse, that its highly important to create such line first before going into battle.

He may be experienced in military, but being a strategic analyst is not his potent fit.

"Understood. I shall select only the finest and most potent troops for this duty."

"Alright. Then, Aure and Mare," He turned to the twins. "can you conceal the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick without the usage of illusions?"

Aura and Mare looked at each other and began thinking. After a while, Mare spoke up.

"I-If we exclude magic... We may have to hide everything along with the surface… although, we could cover the walls in mud, and then add plants as camouflage."

"Do you intend to soil the glorious walls of Nazarick with base dirt?"

Albedo said that with her back turned to Mare. Although her voice was sweet and velvet, the tone it carried was anything but kindness.

Mare's shoulders trembled, and although the surrounding Guardians remained silent, their attitudes suggested that they shared Albedo's opinion.

In contrast, Momonga felt Albedo was being too much of a busybody. The situation was hardly serious enough to warrant such a reaction. But before Momonga could act, his friend moved in first.

"Albedo... do not speak out of turn. I am addressing Mare." He frowned.

"Ah, n-no. Forgive me for my imprudence! My deepest apologies, my Lord!"

Albedo's head was as low as it could go, and her face was frozen in fear. The Guardians and Sebas stiffened up as well. Perhaps they thought that scolding was directed at them as well. A twinge of remorse struck Momonga as he observed the quick change in the Guardians' attitude, but Alcatraz continued on to speaking with Mare.

"Mare, you will be concealing the walls with dirt, heaping it onto them. And since were in a location of flatlands, make sure to create dummy hills around Nazarick and make a forest within too. With the trees tall enough that no observers could see Nazarick from a distance."

"Y-Yes. U-Understood."

"And before I forget, once Mare finishes making the cover, place few skeleton squads to patrol around the forest and within Nazarick's perimeters. And those who managed to reach inside Nazarick must be captured for information, and that goes the same to those who stumble inside the forest. Those who failed to reach Nazarick will be proven worthless, but their equipment may prove something valuable to us. Information is our top priority at this moment."

Momonga felt his jack slack. Witnessing his friend _actually_ giving orders that covers almost all disadvantages that he might overthink of. But its weird, he never, _ever_ , saw his friend act like this before. If he were acting like this before then, he might be comparable to Punittoe Moe. And he is considered to be the most strategist of all in Ainz Ooal Gown.

Alcatraz turned to his friend, and gave a bow. "Momonga-sama, if you wish..."

"T-Thank you, Alcatraz-san..."

Turning his head towards the kneeling Guardians, he then spoke.

"All of you are dismissed for today. Everyone, take a break before beginning your duties. There are many things we do not know, so do not push yourselves too hard."

The Guardians nodded as one to show that they understood.

"And finally, I have a question for each Guardians..."

"First, Shalltear. What kind of person, Alcatraz and I, to you?" Alcatraz eyed Momonga for a moment, he forgot to ask this as well. But having the leader to ask this instead of him seems to be... right in a way.

"You are the crystallization of beauty. The most beautiful person of the world! And Lord Alcatraz is the most handsomest of all before the world!" Both players died inside a bit from that statement.

"Cocytus"

"Lord. Momonga. One. Who. Is. Mightier. Than. All. The. Guardians. And. Deserving. Of. The. Title. Of. The. Supreme. Overlord. Of. The. Great. Underground. Tomb. Of. Nazarick. Lord. Alcatraz. The. Executioner. Of. The. Supreme. Beings. A. Vengeful. Being. Worthy. To. Be. Feared." Alcatraz's eyes perked up a little from being called 'worthy to be feared'.

"Aura"

"Lord Momonga is a merciful leader with great foresight. Lord Alcatraz who executes those who oppose him!"

"Mare"

"M-my lords are merciful, protective, and caring p-people."

"Demiurge"

"My Lord Momonga is a wise leader who makes decisions and acts on them quickly. Truly fits the word 'inscrutable'. And my Lord Alcatraz-sama, one who exploits and his loyalty never wavers."

"Sebas"

"My lords are merciful by their will, staying by our side until the end."

"And finally, Albedo."

"The man who rules over the Supreme Beings, and our highest, most exalted master. Whom I adore! And my Lord Alcatraz-sama, one who glorifies the act of Momonga-sama!"

"...I see. I have heard and understand your opinions..." Momonga was speechless at this revelation, and could not find any other words to say what has already been spoken. His friend decided to help him out a little.

"Sige. Carry on the tasks we have given you. Do it faithfully."

After that, the two raised their Rings of Ainz Ooal Gown, and teleported away.

* * *

The scenery in their eyes changed from the Colosseum to the chamber of the Golems of Lemegeton. After looking around to make sure nobody was looking, Momonga sighed deeply.

"Im so tired... These guys, why do they think so highly of us?"

"Indeed," Alcatraz said in a tired tone. "I may have mental issues that could last for a while now. Should we take a break for a moment?"

Momonga nodded, before Alcatraz could teleport away, he asked.

"Come to think of it. How come you are not surprised after the things we just experienced few minutes ago?"

His zombie friend chuckled. "Oh, just simply the thing I always believe in... _Expect the unexpected._ "

After saying that, he teleported into his room and exhaled.

"What a day..."

* * *

 **And the rewrite is finished.**

 **DONE BTCHES**

 **Btw, just wanting everyone to know.**

 **This was my first story to write, so if you just know, later on the few next chapters, they just suck. I wasnt a matured writer back then.**

 **Anyways, I think I will rewrite 2 more chapters, but that'd just fk my mind up.**

 **Ciao, hope you enjoy the rewrite version now.**


	2. Battle in Carne Village

**Again I do not own Overlord. Only the OC** **first time writing a story, and deal with it.**

 **A little bit straightforward story well if you don't mind, I wanna make one.**

 **(4/26/2019: I may or may have not rewritten the chapter at this moment... Meh, who cares about it? Almost no one reads rewrited chapters anyways...)**

* * *

 **Nazarick, Tenth Floor, Alcatraz's room**

A wide room with several doors, with white and grey tiles, and a open spaced area in the center of the room with circular tiles going around. Alcatraz, without his armor and just a dark purple shirt and coat worn on, sitting on a metal stool and with instruments around him in a circular form. Light stared upon him and darkness around the room.

Looking down to the floor, uncertain if he should do this.

He learned that he can use **{Shapeshifting}** to change form. It can also change the sound of his voice. Useful for roleplaying. But now that everything is real, this happens to give some benefits.

Deeply pondering on what should they do in this unknown world. He could just order a scouting mission to some servants, but his mind was in critical mess that he needs to clear it before executing a mission.

And one thing he realized, he was stressed out that he needs to let it out.

And just one thing he can do that, is by singing.

Singing a song

Yes, a song to release all the stress he kept in his mind out of it. He stood up, used **{Shapeshifting}** to change his voice for the song, and the instruments starting to play and the **[Music Box]** starts to play a song.

 **(You can skip this song lyrics and go ahead with the story)**

 **SFX: Five Finger Death Punch - I Apologize**

 _One day... The shadows will surround me~._

 _Someday. The days will come to end._

 _Sometime. Ill have to face the real me._

 _Somehow. Ill have to learn to bend._

 _And now I see clearly~!_

 ** _All this times!_**

 ** _I simply stepped aside!_**

 ** _I watched but never really listened, as the whole world passed me by._**

 ** _All this times!_**

 ** _I watched from the outside!_**

 ** _Never understood from what was wrong or what was right._**

 ** _I apologize. Oh~ Oh~ Oh~_**

 _ **I apologize. Oh~ Oh~ Oh~**_

 _One day, Ill face the hell inside me._

 _Someday. Ill accept what i have done._

 _Sometime. Ill leave the past behind me._

 _ **For now. I accept who I've become!**_

 _ **And now i see clearly~!**_

 _ **All this times!**_

 _ **I simply stepped aside~**_

 _ **I watched but never really listened. As the whole world passed me by.**_

 _ **All this times!**_

 _ **I watched from the outside~!**_

 ** _Never understood from what was wrong or what was right._**

 ** _I apologize~!_**

 ** _I APOLOGIZE!_**

 _ **All this times!**_

 _ **I simply stepped aside~!**_

 _ **I watched but never really listened. As the whole world passed me by.**_

 _ **All this times! I watched from the outside~!**_

 _ **Never understood what was wrong or what was right.**_

 _ **I apologize~!**_

 ** _(I apologize. Oh~ Oh~ Oh~) x3_**

 ** _I apologize._**

As the song slowly fades away, he felt... light. Like the load weighing him down suddenly rose up and made it lighter.

The lights then turned on, and the instruments went silent from life.

Honestly? Shouting felt good, but the real reason?

He just liked singing. It calms down nerves, although it depends on what kind of song your listening to as there are many different types of genre.

Walking up to a small table consisting of papers filled with blueprints of different kinds of contraptions. They were Alcatraz's blueprint of crafting.

 _'I wonder if I should make that...'_ He eyed on a drone that looked like from a game, if he could remember, it was from the 21st century and the game was a legend. Despite its graphics.

It starts with a man getting shot in the head, twice that is, and finding the bastard who did it. Weird, his job was a carrier too.

Beep. Beep.

 _[Alcatraz, you busy?]_ A voice of Momonga knocked him out from his train of thoughts. He managed to regain his senses before answering in a casual tone.

 _[Not quite mi'lord, I was just removing my stress out. What is it you wish for me to do?]_

 _[Will you stop with the acting when were talking like this. Meet me outside of Nazarick, the night is beautiful out here]_

 _[Alright mi'lord]_

He then wore his jacket, put on his mask. Feeling the cloth that touches his teeth. Afterwards he raised his **[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown]** and teleported to the Mausoleum.

...

Looking around for few moments and noticed 3 demons, Demon Lords to be precise, they were surprised but immediately went on their knees.

"Where is your master, demon?" He said.

"With Lord Momonga-sama my lord. But we are not sure where." The middle one spoke with respect and a tiny hint of fear.

"Hmmm. Alright then ill be on my way"

He walk towards the pillars and noticed something above floating, a frog humanoid and someone with dark armor. (We all know who the favk they are) He then used **{** **Wings of the Damned}** (imagine wings made of black bones and black smoke emitting from it), and flew towards them. He then floated slowly beside Momonga, while Demiurge in his Imp form bowed to him. Momonga, noticing his friend changing attire, probably following the suit for not causing much attention from what he had guess.

"Beautiful night is it?" Alcatraz asked.

"Yes, quite beautiful."

"We never seen such thing in our life have we?" He chucked.

Silence is activated for a moment but Momonga broke it.

"But then, taking over the world might be enjoyable."

Momonga said jokingly, as it was their antics. Demiurge didn't think that they are actually joking.

Demiurge, opened his mouth slightly from being shocked to the core, he almost forgot to fly for a millisecond. Alcatraz noticed this but didn't looked back, but instead he goes with the flow.

Alcatraz noticed this, and decided to just go with the flow.

"It would be indeed. To obtain a certain treasure?"

"A box of treasure, yes."

"It would be difficult for us to do it right now. Blindly conquer everything with no knowledge of this world, it would be a fun way but dangerous and stupid."

Momonga chuckled "Yes, it would be. Right now we will have to gather information."

"Of course mi'lord, if i can recall from decade ago. _Knowledge is power, guard it well._ "

Momonga nodded and understanding behind that quote he used from a game decades ago, surprised a little that he even kept some knowledge of the past when almost no one cared for it. Meanwhile Demiurge also understanding from what Alcatraz said, but didn't know its a quote. _'The supreme being's intellect is truly beyond our recognition!'_ is what he thought.

Both of them noticed the ground is moving towards Nazarick, Alcatraz nodding in amusement.

"Should I reward Mare for doing the work, Alcatraz-san?" looking down at Mare, doing the work he was given to.

Alcatraz pondered a bit "That is out of my question mi'lord, but however if allowed, permit him to give a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guardians need to move around freely using it." Momonga thought of it and agreed, He then went down to Mare and Demiurge following him but stopped to ask.

"Lord Alcatraz-sama, will you be alright?"

Alcatraz still staring at both the skies and land, almost like memorizing the place. "I will be Demiurge... We will be."

As Demiurge followed Momonga, leaving Alcatraz to stare at the beautiful night sky with a shining moon.

As moments passed, he then heard some kind of a victory cry, he then snapped out of it and began to look where the source is. It was Albedo, in a happy mood, she was also dancing in a silly way but she seems to be in a good mood. Alcatraz wondered what made her to be like this before chuckled softly, but before he went back towards Nazarick, he then looked back, giving a last gaze to the beautiful night sky.

" _A right man in a wrong place, can make all the difference in the world._ Such a nice quote, but it may have to be the both of us... To make all the difference in this New World." He muttered before teleporting back to Nazarick.

 **(Ima skip to the part where Momonga is tryin out the mirror ok?)**

* * *

 **Nazarick, Momonga's quarters**

Momonga was trying out the Mirror of Remote Viewing, with Sebas Tian helping him aswell. Alcatraz just watching him trying to use the MRV while eating some food, amuses him. Though it was kinda a bit both bad and good thing.

Bad that keeping up his antics to his friend may lead to some problems. And Good that it just amuses him to no end, and just reassuring himself that Momonga may as well needed this, even if he doesnt know it.

Later, he soon got the hang of it and managed to figured somehow. Sebas congratulated him.

"Thank you Sebas. Sorry for making you do this with me."

Sebas eyes slightly widen. ""What are you saying? Staying beside my master and following his orders, that is the butler which Lord Touch Me created and my reason for existence, Momonga-sama."

He's not wrong there.

"There is no need to thank or apologize to me… although, it is true that this process took quite some time. Momonga-sama, would you like to take a break?"

"No, there is no need for that. Undead like myself are not affected by negative statuses like fatigue. If you're tired, you may go and rest."

"Thank you for your kindness, but it would be unthinkable for a butler to rest while his master worked. With the aid of magic items, I am not affected by fatigue either. Please allow me to stay by your side until the end, Momonga-sama."

"Loyalty at firsthand... Sebas did his best to create you well." Alcatraz smiled.

"Thank you, Alcatraz-sama." He bowed.

"Now then, lets search for areas where there might be people."

Few moments later. He found a village, it was located roughly ten kilometers south of Nazarick. There was a forest nearby, and wheat fields surrounded a settlement. It appeared to be a rustic farming village. By the looks of things, the village itself was not very developed.

As the Momonga zoomed in on the village, there was something wrong beyond the screen.

"...Are they holding a festival?" He asked. People were running in and out of their houses this early in the morning. They looked panicked. Sebas walked closer and looked at the screen.

"No, that is not a festival." Alcatraz perked up from what Sebas meant by that. He stood up and walked behind Momonga, he saw people scattered, in panic manner. . .

Momonga was about to change the image, having no intentions on saving them. Since this village had no value to him. If he could extract more information from it, perhaps he might have a reason to save them. But as things stood, there was no reason to save this village.

He should abandon them.

Momonga paused, taken aback by how he could make such a heartless decision. A cruel slaughter was occurring before his eyes, but the only thing he could think of was the good of Nazarick.

He could only assume that it was his character, that changed him. Being undead, not caring any living being. With the exception to those of Nazarick.

"...We need to help them mi'lord." Said Alcatraz. Almost in a pleading tone. Seeing innocents die from the wicked, he hated it. Really hated it. "The injustice... I cannot handle such act."

Momonga taking second thoughts, he doesn't want to risk the danger for him, his friend or Nazarick. Thinking what will happen should he interfere some kingdom's action, possibly causing an enemy of another. But then he remembers what Touch Me did to save him from PKers.

After on a long decision, he decided to act. "Sebas, put Nazarick on maximum alert. I and Alcatraz-san are going to this village. Raise the security level of Nazarick to maximum."

"Yes." He bowed.

"Also tell Albedo to join us, fully armed. However, I forbid her to bring Ginnungagap. After that, prepare support units. Something might happen which results in our inability to retreat. Therefore the units sent to the village should be adept at stealth or have the ability to go invisible."

"Understood." He bowed as he left the room, presumably to relay the orders given.

"We're going to test our strength are we, mi'lord?" Stretching his arms, preparing for some action. Quietly happy of his friend's action now.

"Yes..."

Alcatraz eyed him for a few seconds and spoke.

"Its to repay the debt for him isn't it?" Momonga nodded.

"I see..." He slowly smiled. "Then its our turn to pay the debt now huh?"

Momonga then slowly turned to him. "Yes."

"Then lets." Alcatraz grinned.

Alcatraz changed his attire Fallen Knight armor (color black and red trims) just without the helmet and just his usual facemask (Dark Souls 3 armor) and equips his **[Infinity Blade].** Momonga then uses **{Gate}** and a portal appears in front of him, walking towards it and disappeared. Alcatraz following from behind, with a sense of vengeance coming upon him.

 _'No rest for the wicked...'_

* * *

The two sisters were afraid of death. Enri tried to protect her, little sister Nemu, by hugging her close. As Enri closed her eyes, preparing for their death. She wondered why it took so long, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the knights were looking behind her, shocked.

"What the hell?!"

"What!?" the knight that was about to kill Enri, walked back from shock.

She slowly looks behind and saw a purple oval portal. The portal felt dark... A robed figure came out, a skull from its hood, and strange golden staff holding on its left hand, with red dim glowing inside the skull. It raised its free arm and spoke:

" **{Grasp Heart}** " A transparent heart appeared on its hand. Momonga squeezed it and transparent blood came out of it, and one of the knights fell down. The other knight scared, cant move his legs and tried to run away, but fear prevented him from doing so.

 _'I guess I cant feel both physically and mentally. So I've stopped being human huh?'_ Momonga thought coldly.

There was no guilt, fear, or confusion in his heart, which was like the surface of a calm lake.

"...So, you dare to chase girls, but not someone who can fight back?" He looked down at the quivering knight, considering what spell should he use upon him. " **{Dragon Lighting}!"**

A dragon-shaped bolt of white electricity crackled around Momonga's arms and shoulders. The bolt flared brightly as it instantly surged out at the knight Momonga was pointing at.

There was no way to avoid it or defend against it.

The knight who had been electrocuted by the dragon-shaped lightning bolt shone brilliantly for an instant. Miserable as his death was, it was still a beautiful sight.

 _'So weak, I used 5th tier spell yet he easily dies from it. Weak.'_

Other being appeared out from the portal, a figure wearing a dark grey armor, red glow from its eyes like its just a puppet, with a skeleton face and holding from its right hand, a sword that looks strange with a circle hole in its guard hilt.

"None of the wicked are proven worthy to live." It spoke in a deep, cold, metallic voice. (imagine that his voice is from Lich King Arthas)

"None are, I used 5th tier spell on one of them, he died easily." The one in a rusty, dirtied armor nodded.

"Then the chances of danger for us is slim, but we still should be on guard no matter what."

"Yes, we should be. **{Create Middle Tier Undead: Death Knight}**!"

A cloud of black fog appeared. The cloud headed straight for the body of the knight whose heart had been crushed and then enveloped it.

The mist slowly expanded, and melded with the knight's body. After that, the knight wobbled before slowly rising to its feet like a zombie.

With a wet, dripping sound, several rills of black ichor oozed out from between the gaps in the knight's helmet. It must have come from the knight's mouth.

The black fluid flowed out without end, until it covered the knight's entire body. It looked like a human being that had been swallowed by a slime. Completely surrounded by the black liquid, the knight's body began to twist and change.

After several seconds, the black liquid fell off the body of what was now a Death Knight.

 _'Damn, so gross, but why does it summon like that?'_ thought of Alcatraz. _'Did the style of summoning changed in this world?'_

 _'Ugh. It takes over a dead body for it to summon? Its too damn different from YGGDRASIL.'_

"Death Knight" Momonga paused and pointed at the other knight's corpse. "Kill the knights attacking the village."

It roared in confirmation, and sprinted towards the village where the slaughter is.

The Death Knight ran, fast as lightning. The way it charged forward without hesitation was like a hunting hound that had scented its quarry.

As they looked at the Death Knight running, the two players just looked at it, loss for words. Though they are keenly aware of the difference between this new strange world and YGGDRASIL.

And it was 'independence.'

Originally, the Death Knight should have stayed by its summoner's side to await his orders and attack any enemies which approached. Yet, it had disregarded that order and launched an attack of its own accord.

"Quite useless for a defensive monster to leave its master behind. . ." Alcatraz deadpanned.

"Y-yea, that kinda defeats the purpose of a defensive monster... But whatever, I guess I told it to do that anyway."

"True, then I guess this world has changed some of the game rules then. We still need to check some things."

Just as they were talking, a humanoid shape came through the still-open **{Gate}**. At the same time, the portal's duration ended, and it slowly disappeared.

A person clad in a suit of full-body black plate armor stood before Momonga.

That suit of armor looked like a demon. It was covered in spikes and did not expose the slightest bit of flesh. Its clawed gauntlets grasped a black kite shield in one hand and a bardiche that radiated a sickly green glow in the other. A blood-red cape blew in the wind, while the doublet beneath was also the carmine of fresh blood.

"The preparations took some time. I apologize for my late arrival." A feminine, melodic voice spoke from beneath the horned helmet.

"No. Your timing is quite perfect, Albedo."

"Thank you. Then… how shall we dispose of these inferior lifeforms?" there is some hint of disgust over there. We all know how she doesn't like humans people.

"No, no Albedo. Our intention is to save this village, not to destroy it. The enemies are the knights in armor, like that corpse over there." Alcatraz said, pointing to one of the armored corpses nearby.

Momonga saw that Albedo nodded in understanding, and turned his eyes elsewhere.

The two girls shrank under Momonga's unyielding gaze, and tried their best to make themselves as small as possible. Momonga felt that he should show his intention to help and reached his hand out to the elder sister, but the two girls seemed to have gotten the wrong impression.

Alcatraz was amused by this.

Deciding to save his comrade from this situation, Alcatraz walked over to the two and slowly lowered himself to their level. Ignoring the girls squirming, he examined the elder girl's wound.

"It seems your hurt... Here take this" He then offered the older sister the potion. She went pale after seeing the blood-red potion at a stranger's hands.

"Drink it." The elder sister's face was pale with fright.

"I-ill take it. But please, spare my little sister-"

"Nee-chan!" Alcatraz chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

They watched the little sister weeping as she tried to stop her elder sister, while the elder sister apologized to her little sister while taking the potion. Their reactions confused the two.

Guessing that there is a difference in the looks of potions, he was about to speak in a more gentle manner this time, but Albedo interjected him and spoke in a furious tone.

"Alcatraz-sama has offered you a healing potion out of the kindness of his heart, but to think you would actually dare to refuse it… you inferior lifeforms deserve ten thousand deaths for that." Albedo raised her bardiche in a natural way, preparing to behead them on the spot.

"Albedo..." Alcatraz said darkly, causing Albedo to flinch and stop in her tracks. "Do not be so hasty. There's a time and place for this, so lower your weapon."

"...Understood, Alcatraz-sama. Forgive my inactions." She apologized as she withdrew her bardiche.

Internally tired of their servants fanatic devotion, he turned to the sisters and offered the potion again.

"Don't be fooled by its looks." He explained. "It is but a healing medicine little one, trust me." She then took a brief moment and accepted the offer. The elder sister's eyes went wide and she gulped the potion down. After that, a look of surprise filled her face.

"No way..." She touched her back, then wiggled her body in disbelief and patted her back. Her wound vanished, like it she wasnt injured at all.

"Now then, mi'lord. Shall we make haste to the village?" Alcatraz slowly stood up. His words snapped Momonga's thoughts gotten back to reality, he nodded.

"Before that." He looks at the sisters. "Do you know what magic is?"

"Y-yes. A pharmacist, who is friend of mine sometimes comes to the village and uses magic."

"I see. Now this is easy to explain then, I am a magic caster." He then raised his hand and spoke " **{** **Anti-Life Cocoon}** , **{** **Wall of Protection from Arrows}**."

A dome of light, roughly three meters in radius, surrounded the sisters. The second spell was not visible to the naked eye, but there was a subtle change in the air. He had originally planned to use an anti-magic spell as well, but he did not know what sort of magic existed in this world, so he did not do so for the time being. If the enemy had magic casters, then that was just their bad luck.

"I've cast protection magic on you. You are safe as long you stay there." He then goes through his inventory and got **[Horn of the Goblin General]** and threw towards the sisters. The item doesn't seem to deal harm and easily passed through the magic.

 _'Weak item, basically a junk, but then again it summons a dozen level 20 goblins. Its useful then nothing I suppose.'_ Alcatraz looked at Momonga for a second then looked away.

"Also, I'll give these to you just in case. If you blow them, an army of goblins you can command them will appear before you. Use the item to protect yourselves." As Momonga finished, he turned to leave, followed by Alcatraz bringing Albedo with them as they head for the village. However, after a few steps, a couple of voices called out to him.

"U-um!" Momonga stopped. "Th-Thank you very much for saving us!"

"Thank you very much!"

Those words stopped Momonga in his tracks, and when he turned around, he saw the two girls, their eyes brimming with tears as they thanked him.

"Dont worry about it." Alcatraz answered.

"And, and this may be thick-skinned of us, but, but you are the only one we can count on. Please! Please save our parents!"

"Only if they are alive, we will rescue them." The sisters' eyes went wide as they heard Momonga's words. Their faces reflected the disbelief in their hearts, but soon they came to their senses and lowered their heads in thanks.

"Th-Thank you! Thank you very much! A-And, may we know..." The girl's voice trailed off, and then she asked in a mumble; "M-may we know our saviors' names?" Momonga immediately froze from where he's standing. Alcatraz eyed at Momonga from that statement while Momonga is deeply in his mind, finding an answer. Which he did.

"Ainz Ooal Gown." He declared proudly and in a powerful voice. "You will do well to remember my name." Then again they walked away. Alcatraz nodding to Momonga/Ainz a good expression.

"Good choice of naming that yourself 'Ainz'. So that the name will be spread throughout the lands in case one of our comrades are ever here."

"Y-Yes, that's quite correct Alcatraz-san. How did you know?" Alcatraz chuckled.

"I can somehow tell by noticing both body language and tone. Its kinda my habit when I was alone, killing bastards who kill Heteromorphic races for EXP and fun." He spoke at first with a normal tone, then spoke in a cold, darkly one in the last phrase. Remembering those **Human** and a few **Demi-human** races hunting their **Heteromorphic** brethren in a dungeon in Asgard.

"I-I see..." Ainz then sweat dropped even tho he cant make sweat for his a skeleton.

...

As they arrived at the village, with a Death Knight enjoying its slaughter and dead bodies around the area. Ainz ordered the knight to stop and thus it stop.

Everyone looked up, hearing the source of the voice coming at the sky, they saw 3 figures floating in the air.

"Death Knight. That will be all for now."

His words seemed strangely incongruous with the surroundings, like he were buying something at a store. But to Ainz, this situation was as casual as going shopping.

He slowly descended to the ground, accompanied by Albedo and Alcatraz.

The false knights stared at Ainz with mouths agape. They had been hoping for a rescue, but what had come was the man responsible for everything, and his arrival shattered their hopes.

"Greetings, gentlemen. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown."

Nobody answered.

"If you throw down your arms, I can guarantee your lives. Of course, if you would rather fight-"

One sword was cast to the ground. It was shortly followed by the other swords being thrown down until there were four blades on the ground.

"...I will permit you all to leave with your lives. In return, tell your superiors of this." Ainz used the **{Fly}** spell to move near one of the knights, and removed his helmet with the hand that was not holding the staff. He noted the man's exhausted eyes, and their gazes met through the mask.

"Do not make trouble around here. If you make a disturbance here, I will slay you with the rest of your country."

The trembling knight nodded as hard as he could. His frantic gesture looked quite comical.

"Go! Or else ill have one of you to return alive!" He jerked his chin, and the knights fled like rabbits.

"...My lord, I think you should have the zombies clear up. The villagers are restless within their sights." Alcatraz said as he noticed the weary villagers, who were unsettled by the sights of the dead around them.

I mean obviously, what normal, mortal being wouldnt?

Ainz nodded and ordered the Death Knight to move the zombie slaves to the forest.

As Ainz drew closer to them, he could more clearly see the confusion and unease on the villagers' faces. Ainz finally realized this. He was powerful, much more so than those knights, so he did not consider this situation from a weak person's point of view.

He decided to reflect on this, and pondered it quietly.

If he went too close to them, the outcome would be the opposite of what he was hoping for. Therefore, Ainz decided to stop at a distance from them, and spoke in a kindly tone.

"You have been saved. Be at ease."

"Sir!" The elder person spoke. "Wh-Who are you, sir?"

He spoke, but even in the middle of speaking to Ainz, his eyes never left the Death Knight.

"I saw someone attacking this village, so we came here to help."

"Ohh…"

As the noises spilled out, looks of relief dawned on the faces of the villagers. Even so, they could not be completely at ease.

 _[This is a weird reaction, they seem to be suspicious at us]_ Ainz said to his friend.

 _[Different world, different policies. Maybe similar, cant say. Try going in a more... compensating approach]_ He suggested.

"...That said, this was not for free. I expect a reward commensurate with the number of villagers whom I saved."

The villagers looked at each other. It would seem that they were worried about money. However, their doubtful looks faded away. This crass demand for money in exchange for salvation seemed to have allayed their suspicions somewhat.

"With, with the village in its present state…"

Ainz raised his hand to silence the other man before continuing.

"We'll discuss that later. Tend to your dead and take some time to calm down. I also managed to rescue a pair of sisters before I came here. I will go bring them over now." He had to make sure those sisters did not talk and give away his true identity.

Knowing what Ainz meant by that, he decided to butt in.

"You can go ahead. I'll catch up as soon as I return the sisters back into the safety of their home."

Ainz nodded at the idea and turned back to the elder. "Then, Village Chief. I wish to discuss a few things with you if you dont mind."

"A-Ah, yes! Of course! Please, follow me!"

* * *

After being invited to the Chief's home, whom had given them information about the surroundings and a map to orient themselves to where they currently are.

From what they have placed, there was the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. These countries were on different sides of a mountain range, and to the south of those mountains was a sprawling forest, and at the edge of that forest was this village, under the Re-Estize Kingdom, and the fortress city of E-Rantel.

Relations between the Kingdom and the Empire were bad.

To the south was the Slane Theocracy.

None of this were from YGGDRASIL, already confirming that they are in another world.

Apart from that, he also learned about the nearby fortress city of E-Rantel.

According to the Chief, E-Rantel was the biggest city in the area, although he did not know exactly how large its population was. That seemed to be the best place to gather information.

It has been a while now. About few hours after the raid on this very small part of this world.

They have learned many things, but it doesnt really help. Because the more they know about this world, the more questions they have to ask. Like why does everyone understood each other, when the other does not appear to be speaking in the same language as they do.

Too many questions, too little answers. They decided to have someone investigate the world out instead of asking the chief. It'll make matters less complicated that way. And if they ask too many questions, possibility that suspicion might arise.

Nobody would be so nice as to say "I don't want anything." One could say that nothing was more expensive than being free of charge. Someone who saved another's life was entitled to a reward for their hard work. Yet, if the savior said they did not want a reward, anyone would find that strange.

Then, the next best thing was to make the other side feel that they had paid in some way, even if it was in an intangible form.

It took them quite a while about the matters regarding about the rewards for their good deeds. There were many misunderstandings, but with Momonga's business experience and Alcatraz's guidance to his friend, it was agreed that compensation for their deeds would be an exchange of information. Even if it took some persuasion, it worked out in the end.

 _'This... this has alot to take in...'_

There was so much new information to take in. It left the two to become dazed for a bit before mental fatigue settles itself within them. Although they couldnt afford to waste time, any information given is greatly appreciated, even if some dont make any sense.

Alcatraz managed to ask a copy for a map. This will be taken back to Nazarick for further analyzing and data collecting. It would also be useful to confirm its accuracy if they would do reconnaissance missions.

With all said and done, finishing up, a someone came by, interrupting the conversation between the players and the Village Chief.

"Chief, I'm sorry to interrupt you when you're talking to our guests, but they're ready for the burial…"

"Oh…" The Chief looked to Ainz, his eyes begging for his approval.

"It's fine. There's no need to worry about us."

"Thank you. Then, tell the others that I will be there soon."

The burial ceremony was held in a nearby communal graveyard. It was surrounded by a broken-down fence, and within were several circular stone slabs inscribed with people's names.

In front of the crowd were bodies covered with white cloths, blanketed over them.

It appeared that there were not enough hands to bury all the bodies at once, so they chose to bury some of them first. To the two players, burying the dead on the day they died was too hasty, but perhaps this was a normal practice for the faiths in this world.

Ainz spotted the sisters they managed to save among the other villagers - Enri Emmott and Nemu Emmott. Their parents' bodies were among those that would be buried today.

As he watched the villagers from close by, he idly stroked the **[Wand of Resurrection]** hidden within his robe, debating on what to do.

He had enough to resurrect all the dead in the village, with room to spare. According to the Village Chief, this world's magic did not have the power to raise the dead. That being the case, if he used the wand of resurrection, he would create a miracle in this village.

He could have brought them back to life, but he chose not to. This was not because he felt that the souls of the dead were the domain of the gods, or some other religious reason. It was simply because he felt that there were no benefits in doing so.

"...I still wish to bring the dead back." One would have easily mistaken his tone as cold, but hearing it close enough, it was filled with sadness and discomfort within.

"It will bring dire consequences, Alcatraz-san." Ainz said quietly.

"I know, my lord. Using it would be a waste, I get that... But if we had reacted fast enough..." He didnt finish, he doesnt need to.

Ainz understood his meaning, but it would only provide another problem, not a benefit. It was not hard to tell which would be more threatening, a magic caster that could take lives, or a magic caster which could return them. In addition, the chances of the villagers keeping the secret would be very low, even if he ordered them not to talk about the resurrections.

"...If a life was taken in vain, I will take it back." His friend said in confidence. "All deserve a second chance."

Ainz silently looked at his comrade before nodding. "I will not stop you from doing that so... But promise me, only when you deem them worthy to have a second chance."

"I know," He nodded as she spoke in a somberly tone. "I rather not play like a puppeteer to the souls. We may have the power, but we cannot truly judge any living being." He said, in a tone almost offended what Ainz would have mean.

Almost after he had spoke, a figure turned up beside them.

A figure, roughly humanoid, resembled a spider dressed in a ninja uniform. Its eight legs were tipped with sharp blades.

"Why is there an Eight Edge Assassin here?"

"I brought him over because he wanted to pay his respects to you, my Lords."

"Oh, how refreshed my soul is whenever I see my lords-"

"Enough of that." Alcatraz waved the praise away. "Are you part of the support troops?"

"Yes. There are four hundred vassals beside myself who stand ready to assault the village at any time."

 _[We should have specifically tell them that this is not determined to be an assault mission]_ Alcatraz groaned inwardly.

 _[Yeah, but it was our mistake being in a hurry]_

"An assault is no need. The problem's already been taken care of. Who's your commander?"

"That would be Aura-sama and Mare-sama. Demiurge-sama and Shalltear-sama remain in Nazarick on alert, while Cocytus-sama is supervising Nazarick's perimeter security."

Alcatraz and Ainz silently groaned at the measures they had taken. "Very well... Everyone but Aura and Mare are to fall back. How many of you Eight Edge Assassins are there?"

"There are fifteen of us in total."

"Then you can stay with Aura and Mare."

After watching the Eight Edge Assassin nod in acknowledgement, the two players turned their eyes back to the burial. They were about to fill in the graves, and the two girls were crying non-stop.

...

The burial of the dead finished, Alcatraz decided to take this time to patrol around the village. Overseeing outwards of the village in case any enemies try to come again and attack, going back to what Ainz had given them a promised threat.

Seeing that the villagers were working on repairing the damages done by the false knights, was almost impressive that they were still grieving yet able to work.

 _'The persistence of humans...'_ He thought as he looked around. The villagers may have been raided, grieving, but it doesnt seem to stop them from repairing their home.

And to what he had felt on killing the humans...

To his expectations, he felt normal. Almost overwhelmingly calm. Either its because of experiencing war, or he had turned truly undead.

Then again, says the man who just killed dozens of men with just a simple oaken rod.

"Ummm... Lord Alcatraz?" Hearing a young female voice from behind, which interrupted his thoughts thankfully, he turned around and see the elder sister that they had managed to save. Enri Emmot, if he could recall properly...

Fortunately he also altered her and the little sister's memories, not making them recall about Ainz's face of a skull.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"I... I just wanted to thank you. For saving my home and the others." She bowed at a waist level with respect. "If it wasnt for you, my little sister, she would be..." Her eyes started to become teary.

Alcatraz placed his hand on Enri's shoulder, making her jump in surprise slightly.

"And yet, she lives." He spoke in the most softest voice he could possibly make.

She rapidly nodded her head and wiped her eyes clean. "Yes, yes she is."

"Then dont dwell on that. Just be happy that she still lives, and not dead."

Enri looked at Alcatraz with a surprised expression written on her face before she smiled again and bowed.

"Of course, my Lord. Thank you."

He nodded in acknowledgement before starting to move out again. Almost after taking a first step, she called out to him again.

"Ah! Lord, just wait a moment please!" He stopped, seeing Enri standing beside him now. "I, I was hoping that I could ask you some questions?"

"...I'm on patrol, in case they try to come and attack again."

She stammered, trying to find the right words. The undead sighed in amusement before telling her to accompany him. She agreed, walking along side with a very tall, rusty, tattered warrior. It was also almost amusing to see a small girl walking side by side by a huge person.

"Well then? Do you have any questions you want me to ask about?"

"Well... Its about the horns that Lord Ainz gave me, and said to use them if I was in trouble..." She presented him a pair of very familiar horns.

"Ahh, I see. Confused to how they work are you?" She nodded. "The horns are a magical item called **[Horns of the Goblin General]**. If you were to blow it, a squad of heavily trained Goblins would be summoned and be under your command as your master."

"E-Eh!? Really!?" She said shocked, which caused Alcatraz to be confused at her.

 _'They are just Goblins... There isnt anything special about them in the first place.'_

"Yes. Although we never found any use of it, so you can keep them. They are not really useful to us." He said truthfully. Seeing that they are simply shit items for high-leveled players like them anyways. He was also wondering why Ainz kept them before remembering how such a item-hoarder he was...

Enri looked at the pair of horns in her grasp, with eyes looking at them like it was a precious item. Alcatraz noticed a pained expression on her face, seeing this, he asked her:

"Do you plan on using them?" He said plainly.

She looked back at him then to the horns. "If you dont mind me asking... What do you think my Lord?"

"..." Staying silent, not quite expecting a comeback question thrown at him. A uncomfortable silence hung over them.

"My parents, my mother and father, they... they didnt survive." She said in a quiet, somberly tone. "A-and I almost lost my little sister. The only reason she's still alive is because of you and Lord Ainz."

Not wanting to interrupt her and seeing that she isnt finished, she continued:

"Without mother and father, we only have each other now. And as an older sibling, its my duty to protect her now more than ever. And I... Almost failed that."

Her head hanged low, her shoulders started to shake and tremble slightly. Also hearing small hiccups coming from her.

"...I make you choose your choice, Enri." He told her, making her look up at him. "As you said; the only reason you and your sister still lives is because of us, but what if you were attacked again? What if one of your lives is in danger?

"You have a choice to make: To remain weak, or become strong. And to that choice, I cannot answer."

Tears were now dripping down her cheeks, making her face more red and eyes puffy than ever.

"But... aside from that choice, do not dwell in the past. But rather push forward. Your parents may be gone from this world, but you still remember them do you?"

She nodded. "Then they are still alive." Enri looked at him, confused.

"A-Alive? How...?" She said quietly.

He may, or may have not f**ked this up.

"You have not forgotten them. Their lives and memories will be immortalized in your heart." He pressed his finger on her chest ever so gently. "Do not dare to forget that."

Her eyes opened up more wider. She then wiped her face, although there were still some tears at the corner of her eyes. "I wont forget them, my Lord!"

Feeling he had managed to make an achievement in making the girl happy now, since he had literally almost zero experience in handling situations like this. But then again, the ever so small sympathy in his heart was there...

He then noticed a villager heading towards to the chief in a fast pace. Telling him in a frantic worry which also caused the chief and some villagers around him to become worried. Momonga went to the commotion and the chief told him something.

Before Alcatraz could ask what is going on, Ainz messaged him ahead that there are people coming to the village. He also informed him that he will have the villagers to the village chief's house, while they will stand in the village center. Wanting to confirm if these people are enemies or friends.

Alcatraz acknowledged before heading to them. The Death Knight took up a position near the Chief's house.

In order to dispel the Chief's unease, Ainz spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Please be at ease. I will make an exception and handle this for free." The Chief no longer trembled, and smiled bitterly instead. Perhaps he had prepared himself to take this risk.

After a while, they finally sighted many mounted warriors along the road leading to the village. The horsemen slowly entered the square.

"...They look different, they dont seem to be the ones that raided the village." Alcatraz noted.

"Indeed they are..." Ainz replied in agreement.

The soldiers they had killed wore an emblem of the Empire, all in the same uniform. The same heavy plate armor and weaponry. Perfectly uniformed, possibly on purpose.

Whilst the group in front of them were quite the opposite from what they had encountered.

Some of them wore helmets, while some went bareheaded. About the only thing they had in common was that they each showed their faces. All of them had swords of similar make, but apart from that, they also carried bows, javelins, maces, and other backup weapons.

One would call them a band of veteran soldiers. Or a definition of a ragtag group of sellswords.

The riders finally entered the square. There were around twenty of them, and while they were wary of the Death Knight, they formed up neatly before Ainz and the Village Chief. A man stepped forward from the rest of the force.

He seemed to be the leader of the horsemen. He looked like the fiercest and most eye-catching one of his men. The leader's eyes rested briefly upon the Village Chief before lingering on the Death Knight and then he turned toward Alcatraz. He took a long time looking at her. However, once he satisfied himself that none of them were going to move, he immediately turned his keen gaze on Ainz.

Once satisfied, the leader spoke in a grave tone. "I am the Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. I have received orders from the King to hunt down knights of the empire that might have been wreaking havoc in this area by visiting all the frontier villages."

"The Kingdom's Warrior Captain..." The village chief muttered with surprise in his tone.

"...What sort of man is he?" Ainz asked him.

"According to the traders, he was a man who claimed the championship of the martial arts tournament held before the King, and now he leads the elite warriors who are loyal to the King."

Hearing that caused Alcatraz to become tense ever slightly, preparing to fight in case the worst happens.

"Is he strong?" The zombie player asked.

"...I do not know. All I heard were stories."

Gazef looked at the Chief and said: "You must be the chief of this village. Who is the one standing beside you?" Before the village chief spoke, Momonga introduced himself.

"Do not worry. Nice to meet you Warrior Captain." He bowed "My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, I am a magic caster. And this is my companion Alcatraz." He nodded his head slightly as Ainz carried on. Deciding to have him lead on on this act. "We saw that the village was being attacked, so we came to help this town and saved it."

Gazef immediately dismounted, his armor clattering loudly as he did. He bowed deeply once he was on the ground.

"Thank you for saving this village. I have no words that can adequately praise your kindness."

 _'...Touch Me would get along with this man.'_ He smiled in nostalgic remembrance.

"We did not do in without asking for a reward, so dont worry about it."

"Oh, a payment. Does this mean that you are an adventurer?"

"Something similar."

"I see. You must be an extraordinary adventurer, then. Although, forgive my ignorance, but I have not heard either of you though."

"That is expected. We were on a journey at the moment and we were just passing through. So our names may not have spread much."

"I see. I have no desire to waste both of your time but I must know about the group of knights that attacked this village."

"It would be my pleasure, Warrior-Captain-dono. Most of the knights who have attacked this village are already dead, so they will not be able to make trouble for the time being. Shall I go on?"

"...Already dead... Gown-dono, did you strike them down?"

"Not entirely accurate, I would say."

Gazef picked up on the hint in Ainz's tone, and turned his eyes toward the Death Knight. He must have smelled the faded scent of gore and death that came from it.

"I have a couple of questions… may I know who that is?"

"A minion that my lord had created." Alcatraz said suddenly.

"And may I know who you may be, Sir...?"

"Ah, apologies. My name is Alcatraz Mercer, a mere guard of mi'lord." Alcatraz bowed. Gazef is both confused and surprised by the last phrase.

 _'DAMN IT MAN! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO TAKE IT TOO FAR!'_ Thought Ainz in a panic.

"A guard? I take it, you're a noble?" Gazef looked at Ainz, slightly surprised. Along with some men behind him to become stiff.

"Not exactly... And to your first question, he was created in case he and I had to split up."

 _'Not exactly the right reason...'_ He deadpanned. _'But its not like he needs to know.'_

"Then… how about that mask?"

"I wear it for reasons known only to a magic caster."

"May I remove that mask?"

"Sadly, I must refuse," Ainz said as he gestured to the Death Knight. "It would not be good if I lost control of him."

A look of shock flashed across the face of the Chief and gasps came from the villagers hiding within the Chief's house. Perhaps he had sensed the change in the air and seen the look on the Chief's face, but Gazef nodded gravely.

"I see. I suppose it is the same for you, Sir Alcatraz?"

"Yes." He said simply, letting himself relax a little bit.

 _[I technically both F**ked up and saved our asses huh Ainz?]_

 _[Screw you... And thank you.]_

 _[Messing with you is certainly amusing mi'lord]_

 _[Shut it!]_ They both disconnected the message link.

Before any one of them could speak, a rider came into the square. Ragged and out of breath. The rider reported in a high pitched voice.

"Head Warrior! Unknown figures have been spotted around this area. It seems they've surrounded this village and are approaching as I speak!"

 _'This is either going to be interesting or boring'_ thought of Alcatraz.

* * *

After making sure all the villagers were grouped in one spot, the group went towards the house with a good view of the invaders surrounding the village. They took a good look at them, the figures were unarmed and were not wearing heavy armor. However, that did not mean that they were pushovers. Many magic casters disliked such equipment and preferred lighter gear. This suggested that they were magic casters.

"I see… so there were people out there..." Gazef muttered under his breath, realizing who the magic casters are and knowing what he was sent with the Kingdom Treasures so suddenly.

"Who are they exactly?" Ainz asked.

"It must be the Slane Theocracy, they could only send out this many magic casters at once and they are part of the special ops unit directly under the Head Priest."

"So the bastards dressed as soldiers from Baharuth Empire, to make others to be fooled... Good tactic, but does this village to hold such value?" Alcatraz spoke and asked Gazef.

Gazef light chuckled. "Sir Alcatraz, if you have no idea why are they attacking... then there is only one reason they are attacking this place." Alcatraz understood what he meant, he then laughed softly.

"Quite a hard life for a person like you eh?"

He smiled grimly. "Quite a problem, to think the Slane Theocracy is after me." Silence went at them.

"Ainz, arent those Archangel Flames?" Alcatraz whispered.

"They are, or maybe they look just like them. But why are they here?"

"The magic might be the same from YGGDRASIL, but if that is the case..."

"Sir Gown, Sir Mercer, I would like to hire your services." He asked Ainz.

The two looked at each other at what the Warrior-Captain said. They did not respond, rather giving him an intense stare.

"I believe we must refuse."

Gazef frowned. "If we could just borrow your summoned knight..."

"Not possible."

"Then... what if I invoke royal law and forcefully drafted the both of you?"

In an instant, the atmosphere in the room drastically changed. Gazef however did not take his gaze off from the magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown.

"That," Alcatraz spoke lowly, sounding more darker. "would be the worst decision you could make."

The two of them looked wordlessly at each other. The first to avert his eyes was Gazef.

"I see. Then, please take care, Sir Gown. This may be a selfish request, but please protect this village once more."

"We will, Warrior Captain." Answered Alcatraz for Ainz.

"If you should ever visit the Royal Capital, I will give you anything you desire. I swear this on the name of Gazef Stronoff."

Gazef let go of Ainz's hand, making to kneel, but Ainz extended his hand to stop him.

"...There is no need to go that far… Very well, I shall protect the villagers. I swear that on the name of Ainz Ooal Gown."

After hearing Ainz swear on his name, Gazef breathed a sigh of relief. "Then, I will have nothing to worry about. I will just focus the enemy before me!"

"...Before that, please take this with you." a wooden statue. NOTHING strange about it.

"A gift from one such as you? I will accept it gratefully." He took it from Ainz's hand and looks at it. He then put it in his pocket. As they both say their good byes. Ainz and the group silently watched Gazef and his warrior band went off towards to battle, which there is deemed to be no hope of survival for them.

"Im impressed, for him just to ride off to his death like that..."

"Even if in the face of death, the man is determination is admirable." Alcatraz said. "that alone makes him much more than an insect. And also... the resemblance."

"Resemblance?" Ainz said, confused.

"He reminds me of Touch-Me in a way." Alcatraz said, amused. While Albedo stood still, out of shock.

 _[And also, thanks]_

 _[What for?]_

 _[For accepting his condition to protect this village. I know you dont like being here, but thank you. It means alot to someone with the likes of me, and paying Touch-Me's payment]_

 _[I-well, we've already come this far]_ Ainz stammered, unknowingly giving Alcatraz the amusement. _[I think its already late on turning back anyways]_

"The item you gave him," He switched to verbal speaking. "are you going to use it?"

"It depends on how his fight goes. I dont want to put myself or you in needless danger. But however, we dont seem to be in danger at all seeing nothing wrong with swapping places."

"Fair enough..." He agreed with his friend, before turning to Albedo who was standing slightly behind them waiting for an order, and an order she shall receive.

"...Albedo, order the servants to search out the ambushers around us and knock them out once they are found."

"I will do so at once… my Lords, the Village Chief and the others are here."

As Ainz turned to look at Albedo, he caught sight of the Chief and two other villagers coming over.

"Ainz-sama, what should we do? W-Why did the Warrior-Captain leave us behind and not protect us?" The Chief's words were filled with fear, but there was an undercurrent of anger there as well.

"Do not fear, the Warrior-Captain is the one they want and he went off to fight them so that this village will not become a battleground. This was the best option for you."

"I see, so that was why the Warrior-Captain left… T-then should we remain here?"

"No. I'm sure they'll attack this village in search for survivors once the battle is over." He said simply. As soon as he spoke those words, the Chief and the villagers beside him fell.

"I-I see then..." The chief said in a somber tone, no doubt realising that the Warrior-Captain had sacrificed himself to buy some time. "T-Then, should we evacuate?"

Ainz hummed in thought. "Do you have someplace that can hold the villagers in one place?"

"Y-Yes Lord Ainz. We have a warehouse where we store our tools and such."

"Have the villagers go to the warehouse. I shall cast magic wards that will protect it and anyone who is inside."

The chief nodded before leading Ainz to the warehouse, with the other villagers telling everyone else to go to the warehouse.

Alcatraz took a couple of steps before overseeing where Gazef and his men are now fighting against the Slane Theocracy. Gazef wasnt on his horse anymore, and his mount was nowhere else to be seen, while his men were still on horseback. He must got knocked off from his horse obviously.

The Warrior-Captain was having a one on one fight with an Archangel Flame while the others closed in around him. His men were doing their best to fight them off, but their swords only bounced off from the summoned angels' armor and or that the angels attacked and killed them.

He was surprised what he was witnessing on Gazef's side. His body glowed, and suddenly he moved faster than ever, able to cut an angel in half. Archangels Flames had a passive that made normal weapons almost useless against them, yet he didnt have any magic in him. Not that he and Ainz noticed.

Taking down the angel, 6 more angels regrouped and surrounded him. Curious to see if will Gazef live through on this one or die.

He hoped the former.

Gazef swung his weapon towards the 6 angels, not hitting one of them. Yet 6 slashes tore through the air and cutting the angels in half vertically.

 _'Is that some kind of a Skill? Or rather a different ability of this world... Need more info on that one.'_

Killing the angels had gotten Gazef's men to cheer, but as soon as they did, the angels started to attack once again.

Taking his sights off from the battle, he turned and see a more larger angel in the back along with a line of mages. It was holding a mace and a shield; Principality Observation. A mid-tier summon that has the ability perk to enhance defenses of any allies in sight as long it wasnt attacking.

Almost an hour later, Gazef was the only one standing his ground while his men were down, some alive but badly wounded and some dead.

Seeing the blood, he felt... weird. He swore that he felt his stomach growl from hunger. This wasnt a normal hunger it seems, rather almost... Savage.

 _[Mi'lord, I'm going in to assist Gazef]_ Alcatraz spoke in a cool tone, he can revive them but its going to take a lot of mana.

 _[What!? Alcatraz, you cant just-!]_

 _[I highly doubt these mere angels can harm my body. They are YGGDRASIL monsters and those mages are using YGGDRASIL spells, we have the advantage of being on the higher level. And do not forget, you cannot prevent me from deciding on this choice]_

For a moment, he only heard silent before hearing a long-suffering sigh over the **{Message}**.

 _[... Alright. I'll take your word for it]_ And before he could finish his sentence, Alcatraz added in what would make Ainz worry.

 _[Me, Alone]_ He said before vanishing into a mist.

"My Lord?" Albedo asked, seeing the change around him.

"I'll be heading off to the battlefield, do not try to follow me. Wait for Ainz."

" **{Wings of the Damned}** , **{Unholy Aura}** , **{Teleportation}** "

* * *

Gazef Stronoff, covered in blood, barely standing and using his great sword as a support to help him stand.

"-Finish him off." said Nigun "However, don't attack with just one. Make sure to ensure his death with multiple angels." Gazef stands up and shouts.

"Don't underestimate me!" He then took a stance.

"I am the Kingdom's head warrior! I am one who loves and protects this country! There is no way i'd lose to bastards who want to dirty this kingdom!"

"You will die here precisely because you spout such nonsense. What can you do in that state? Once we kill you, we will massacre the villagers. Stop this futile resistance and fall quietly." Gazef's face slowly turned into a grin, and slowly he laughed. Nigun frowned from this.

"Whats so funny?"

Having a hard time speaking from his wounds, he still answered. "What a fool. There are people there in the village stronger than I."

"A bluff? Angels. Kill Stronoff." Two angels rushed Gazef, he tried to defend himself but cant due to the blood loss and some injuries making him not able to move. He then closed his eyes, waiting for his death.

"Fools." He heard a familiar voice, it was the guard of Ainz, Alcatraz.

That one word with that kind of tone made all of them shiver to the bone. He wiped his nearly covered eyes from blood and was surprised on what he is seeing.

Alcatraz standing in front of him, had black wings on his back. The atmosphere around him was different from before, he reeks of death and a dreadful aura.

"Who are you?" Nigun felt a shiver coming down from his spine. He felt uneasy from this fellow, but he pushed that thought away.

"I am an angel of Death" Alcatraz made his eyes glow briefly, as to apply intimidation.

Nigun would have scoffed his ass off if he wasnt feeling this horrible aura. Almost like... _Death_.

 _'A servant of the god of death? It cant possibly be, it must be a summon.'_

"You're a summon are you? Where is your master?" The figure brought out a sword of a strange design. He can feel the magic within the sword, it had an immeasurable power in it. Which cause him to sweat bullets but kept his posture.

"I am no summon you fool, and my master is better than any one of you damned creatures." He said in a annoyed tone and anger as well. "But if you wish to live, go back to your masters and never come back to this place ever again." Nigun scoffed it off like it was a bluff.

"Order the angels to kill him." Two angels rushed him and and stabbed him. Gazef tried warn him, but found himself unable to.

"Ha. Fool, you shouldn't have interfer-"

 **"You dare?"** A dark, cold, metallic voice came from the figure. All of them stared with disbelief, he was still standing. He raised his blade and brought down upon the angels who were stuck from his aura.

 **"Such weak angels cannot hurt a being like me."**

"H-How!?" With that Ainz and Albedo appeared in front of Gazef, surprising him and the Sunlight Scripture.

"Hello Gazef. It figures Alcatraz here doesn't seem to want you dead." Ainz looked at him, with injuries. "Here, drink this."

Gazef looked at the blood red potion, not thinking any worry but Ainz and Alcatraz saving him now. He drank the potion and was surprised his wounds healed faster than any potions he drank in the past, he also felt very energized and no fatigue at all!

"A-Amazing!" He exclaimed as he examined his body, he has no more any injuries.

"Now then shall we witness this battle Warrior Captain?" Ainz turned back to the showdown, or a straight-up one-sided massacre he is about to witness.

 **"Is that all you have?"** The tone still making them scared, that they want to live and not fight this thing anymore.

"H-Have all the angels to attack at once!" All of the angels, except the one beside Nigun that bastard, rushed at Alcatraz who gestured Ainz to pull back to a safe distance. He complied and brought Gazef along with him to a safe distance.

 **"{Death Pulse}"** Alcatraz said lazily, and a transparent black of wave made a dome around him, expanding the dome and the angels who rushed at him immediately vanished to yellow bright dust, then to nothing. Everyone, but Ainz and Albedo, were shocked with disbelief. To think that he just destroyed all the angels easily with just one spell.

"P-Principality Observation attack him!" It drew its mace and slowly move towards Alcatraz. It used its mace swinging at the right side, Alcatraz blocked it with his hand holding the mace. Ainz then used **{Hellfire}** onto the angel, making it burn to vanishing ashes. Alcatraz nodded at him in thanks. Everyone, but Ainz's group, were looking at disbelief and surprise to think one could destroy an angel with one spell.

 **"Is there any more of your foolish actions?"** He mocked him in a way they wont even try to shout at him back. Everyone used their magic on him but twas useless, one used a iron ball on him but it bounced away. Alcatraz doesn't even need to throw it back cause he knows he can kill them whenever he wants to.

 _'This confirms it, they are using YGGDRASIL spells... Although who taught them that?'_ He thought before putting his attention back on the 'fight'.

"Captain Nigun! What should we do!?" One of the mages shouted in panic, making Nigun think about something and remembered about the Bishop handing him a treasure of the six gods in case such a situation arises.

"Then we will summon the strongest angel!" He shouted making men snapped back to reality and got some willpower. (you know how this goes)

Ainz tensed up while Alcatraz remained himself calm, but kept his guard in order to finish the fight when need to.

 _[There's a chance its a med level angel Ainz, but keep on guard]_ He then disconnected from the messaged with Ainz who is preparing to use his strongest spell if it was to be a Seraph.

"Albedo, ready yourself."

"Yes!"

" **Dominion Authority**!" A flashing blue glow from the crystal. Then a pillar of light appeared, few seconds later there appears to be an angel that is quite bigger than the others. Everyone looked with mouths agape and with disbelief, but Alcatraz who is both disappointed and glad at the same time. Disappointed that its just a med level angel, and glad that it was not a Seraph which he may have to transform into **"Death"** to gain the advantage of dodging the attacks and speed.

"I have determined that you are worthy enough to use this item!" says Nigun with a big smile in his face that he thinks he can win against them.

"Goodness me, and here I was worried for nothing." Ainz sighed. "Albedo, be at ease. That is not a threat to us."

 **"It seems so, mi'lord."** Answered back in disappointment.

"You!? You dare act so arrogantly in front of the highest angel?!" The Nigun idiot shouted at them, and also being in the wrong at every fucking way possible.

 **"It is not even the highest of the angels..."** He grumbled.

"Dominion Authority! Use **{Holy-**!"

 **"-{Dispel Control}"**

Alcatraz interrupted him by using a 9th tier spell that can remove the controlled status of mobs that are mid to low tier. Dominion being from the middle tier is quite easy for a level 100 player. A blue aura surrounded the body of the Dominion Authority, it shook its head for a few moments then looked at Alcatraz.

 **"Thank you, Oh Lord of Death. For freeing me from such control."** The Dominion Authority spoke as it floated down, with its armor/clothes almost touching the ground. It bowed its head respectfully, making the Sunlight Scripture as well as Nigun to be on the edge from the usage of term "Lord of Death".

They would have thought that they are attacking one of the six gods.

 **"Angel, I have a question for you."** Alcatraz spoke.

 **"What is thy question, Lord of Death?"** Slightly raised its head, looking at Alcatraz.

 **"I am no Lord of Death, He is. I am just a mere Reaper."** He then motioned to Ainz. " **He is the Lord of Death.** "

 **"The question is, who do you wish serve? I? Or them?** **"** Asked Alcatraz with cold tone. There were few moments, but the Dominion answered.

 **"I wish to stay and serve with thy gods..."** It bowed its head. While making everyone from the Sunlight Scripture have hoped, mistaking that it meant staying with them.

"Dominion Authority! Use **{Holy Smite}** on him!" Nigun still has the balls to talk even with all those talking.

The Dominion turned and glared at Nigun. And shouted in anger.

 **"YOU DARE TRY TO MAKE ME ATTACK ONE OF THE EXALTED BEINGS?! YOU SELF RIGHTEOUS FOOLS!"** Its voice boomed like few miles, the Sunlight Theocracy covered their ears from it. Alcatraz raised his arm, calming it.

 **"Don't worry about it, They are useless to even try and kill me."** That last statement made all of them sweat dropped. I mean would you not sweat drop by someone who just got the treasure of the six gods that can decimate kingdoms, and use it against them?

The sky shattered like glass. Everyone noticed it, Nigun then asked with some worry.

"W-What was that?" While looking at the sky. Ainz answered him.

"It seems someone was watching you from afar, using information magic. My counterattacking defense barrier activated so they must not have seen much."

"My country... was watching me?" He mostly asked himself.

 **"Enough playing around."** He felt his hunger slowly growing.

"W-W-Wait a second! Sir. No, Lord! All of us... No, I alone am enough!" All of the Sunlight Scripture looked at their captain with mixed feelings for he just abandoned them.

 _'...There is no where this fool is saying that.'_

"If you spare my life, I will give you whatever r-reward you wish!"

 **"... To save yourself and to leave behind others to die..."** He muttered himself.

 **"All of you, except for you."** He pointed at Nigun. **"Leave."** They all got confused by the revelation of what they just heard.

 **"Leave, all of you and tell this your masters."** He smirked grimly. **"Tell them, Ill be waiting where they are. And their fate has been sealed."** He ensures that he makes them traumatized for their rest of their life. He wanted to make the bastards to suffer first before dying.

Without hesitation, all of the mages of the Sunlight Scripture ran back to wherever they came from, Nigun was entangled by some black smoke **{Hold Being}** but the spell was 'upgraded' into a strong form of Hold spells due to **Lord of Hel** job class.

Alcatraz walked towards Nigun and then stopped in front of him face to face. Alcatraz looked at him with cold glowing red eyes, while Nigun was looking back sweating bullets immensely and with fear in his eyes.

Alcatraz removed his face mask showing his creepy, devilish smile upon the man.

Alcatraz's hunger has reached the limit, he couldn't hold it much longer, so **{Devour}** , a passive for zombie players to eat meat - or any type of consumables for the undead - and restore HP in a bonus increase. He also theorized that it will help without using food in Nazarick but his enemies.

Because back in the game, there're special food that restores HP and MP, and other food doesn't restore your HP only potions and spells. Food just restores the hunger bar and some other status.

There goes the carnage unleashed by Alcatraz, Nigun eaten alive by the monster. Screaming with pain and tortured shouts. Ainz is probably mentally scarred for his life for seeing his friend eating a man, and this scene is possibly burnt into his memory to which he hoped not to remember this in the future time, while Albedo smiling under her helmet for the low life form trying to even fight the Supreme Beings.

Few moments later a bloodied pile of flesh with red stained grass around it. Alcatraz sitting while covered with blood, mouth as well and his armor. Ainz walked up to him.

"How are you feeling friend?" Nervously asked his friend because the carnage he witnessed.

"Better than before mi'lord. Quite a meal I have ate, its like I haven't eaten for years." Smiling towards his friend.

"U-Uh would you not smile to me please? Its kinda disturbing and creepy." Ainz nervously said.

Alcatraz made a frown but stilling happy inside. "It is supposed to be disturbing and creepy mi'lord, don't worry you didn't hurt my feelings." Says as he stands up, blood dripping from his mouth. He uses magic to clean himself as well as the stained grass.

"Why aren't you getting rid of the body?" He looked at it.

Alcatraz tilted his head as if Ainz didnt know what he is doing. "You didn't get the idea do you mi'lord? I'm going to revive him as a zombie and ill ask him what plans they have, We are dire on information."

 **"{Revive: Zombie}"** He spoke the spell out loud. The zombie Nigun rose up with shambling stance.

 _'Still damn gross'_ Thought both Ainz and Alcatraz.

 **"{Gate}"** A black, oval portal appears and from the other side seems to be Nazarick's Mausoleum cemetery.

"Ill have him stay there for awhile, well get down to the topic with Gazef for now." Said Alcatraz with Ainz nodding to him. He then placed back his facemask.

Walking to where Gazef was, whom was standing in a relaxed pose. He was looking both Alcatraz and Ainz, but mostly to Alcatraz. Obviously uncomfortable because he just witnessed a man eating another man in front of his eyes.

"I suppose you're going thinking that were just-" Before Alcatraz finish his sentence. Gazef interrupted.

"I don't really care if you are a monster Lord Alcatraz. If you are a monster, then you could have killed us all in the village when you had the chance. But you didn't." He said with respective tone yet very bluntly. Alcatraz and Ainz eyed him with surprise, they thought he's going to reprimand him on not allowing them into their kingdom.

"But rather, thank you." Said Gazef with a bow. Alcatraz walked up to him and place his hand on his right shoulder.

"Your most welcome." He then patted his right shoulder. He then handed him few items.

"This is battle potion, this will make you stronger and faster for six to five minutes. Use this wisely if your in a tough situation." Its a dark blue potion with slim design.

"And if you need any of our help, burn this." He also handed Gazef a piece of paper with a strange, foreign symbol. (Red Veil ensignia)

"Thank you for the gifts, Lord Alcatraz." He was about to bow, but Alcatraz stopped him from doing it.

"Dont do that. Don't call me or mi'lord with such formalities when were alone. You can call us normally when weren't on such situation." Albedo hearing this, disagreeing on such permit for a lowly being to call the Supreme Beings in a low cause.

"Bu-But Lord Alcatraz-!" Alcatraz turned towards her, causing her to be scared and can't move due to the powerful aura.

"It is my will, Albedo. Do not judge such cause." He then turned towards Gazef back again, seeing him still in a same posture but noticing the sweat on his forehead.

"Before I forget one thing." He walked towards in the center of Gazef's troops, he then used **"{Mass Revive}!"** green aura appears on every dead body. He then used **"{Greater Mass Heal}"** upon the wounded troops, the dead ones were confused and the ones who were healed looked around their bodies shocked that their wounds vanished almost instantly by a single spell. Gazed was both thankful and was at disbelief that their savior did such a big favor for them, yet asked nothing in return.

Again, really glad for the holy spells he decided to get.

"We shall be leaving now, Warrior Captain." Said Ainz as he nodded.

"Thank you very much, if you wish for anything. Please come to the kingdom, we will reward you anything you wish for." He bowed

"No need for that. We wish nothing in return, but if our paths collide once again. _As Salaam Alaikum_."

All three of them were very confused about that word. None of them even Ainz know that language.

"It's one of our many languages, it means 'Peace be with you' and 'Wa Alaikum Salaam' means 'And peace be with you'." Explained Alcatraz.

All of them understood know, Ainz got a thought it's Arabic language since he watched a very old movie called "Kingdom of Heaven" made from a long time ago.

Albedo thought it's one of the holy language of the Supreme Beings.

Gazef may have confirmation that they are from far land, and new language that he never heard, but he was thankful.

"Peace be with you then Sir Alcatraz." He smiled with thanks.

Alcatraz nodded. Gazef and some men who were conscious, but wounded. They explained to the newly revived soldiers what happen, He then told them not to tell what happened on Alcatraz for it is not a good idea to tell the secret of the one who can possibly kill Adamantite Adventures with ease and decimate cities. The Warrior troop agreed to keep about Alcatraz's and Ainz's power in secret. Ainz's group - including the Dominion Authority - were heading to a place where no one can see them, they used **{Gate}** to head back to Nazarick.

 _[You got that from a movie did you?]_

 _[Of course mi'lord, it was a perfect time and situation to say it. I mean why not?]_

 _[Well i just thought its going to be a bad move since Albedo heard one of our languages']_

 _[Eh. Doesn't matter, were supposed to be higher beings to them mi'lord, and we can just bullsht our way when things get complicated. Don't worry, be happy]_

 _[I don't know if i want to be hateful to you or thankful]_

 _[Be both then]_

Ainz and Alcatraz separated to their ways. Ainz telling everyone in Nazarick that he changed his name from Momonga to Ainz Ooal Gown. Blah blah blah After that Alcatraz headed outside of Nazarick where Nigun is just standing still.

Alcatraz used **{Speak Undead}** , a spell that can talk to zombie/skeleton NPC's. Its a common spell if you got **Lord of Hel** class. He then asks the zombified Nigun to tell everything about the Slane Theocracy, why they were sent to kill Gazef, and some secrets. It took about 3 hours,and it was 3 am.

Alcatraz doesn't really need rest. But he can sleep whenever he wants to. And since it was just half of the information he had given, he decided to have a break since taking all of those info in one go was a extreme headache, but was useful at the end.

The Dominion Authority's appearance was changed, its size gradually turned into 7.54 feet. Its looks are from Diablo 3 Archangel Tyrael, greyish colored armor and white trimmings, the wings are whitish black instead of whitish blue. (Instead of the sword it still wields a small version of its original weapon) It looks itself in the mirror which was summoned by Alcatraz, it seems to like it.

"Thank you for the new changes Lord Alcatraz." It bowed with its right hand in its waist. Its voice changed into a deep yet respective tone.

"You are welcome, but we should change your name. Calling you Dominion Authority is far long... how about Tyrael?

The angel deeply thought that for a bit and it seems to be a good name.

"It sounds perfect, Lord Alcatraz." Nodding his head.

Alcatraz has this also thinking, he wanted to ask this about the now-called Tyrael.

"Tyrael, do you seem to remember anything when you were with the Slane Theocracy? Nigun here-" He pointed to the still zombiefied Nigun. "-that you were a treasure of the 'Six Gods' six hundred years ago. Is that correct?"

"Yes Lord Alcatraz, they were beings like you but were slightly weaker compared to you and the Lord of Death." That caught Alcatraz's interests, he said they were beings like him and Ainz but weaker. 'They could be players, but 600 years ago? That is wayyyyyy too far when the game was about to end. Wait, or maybe same world yet different timeline? Could be but it has high possibility, this needs to be investigated after all.'

"Thank you for the information, do you still have any important things you may remember?" Tyrael pondered about it but it shook its head in denial.

"I see, if you can remember, please tell me or Ainz about it."

"Yes my lord." It bowed.

* * *

 **Then BAM! To be continued...**

* * *

 **IF yall noticed this is kinda straight forward. And i made the Dominion Authority to be a servant of Nazarick, cause i mean its quite useless to favking kill a so called 'power of the gods' that the Slane Theocracy bastards think they are neigh powerful.**

 **If you seem to think that the action in Chap 2 is quite low, Deal with it. Its my 1st story after all quite hard to make a plot line here.**

 **But possibly in the future ill do some interesting things that might get some of you readers to be catching onto the story but thats just a "MAYBE"**

 **Also wanna know the reason why it took me so long? School, playing games, and reading other fanfics.**


	3. Thy (not so action) scene

**I own the OC(s) and the story nothing else**

 **Let the chap begin!**

* * *

 **(Author Note)**

 **Now most (some) of you readers want Alcatraz be on a adventure with Momon and Nabe. But i got a interesting twist, yes it is similar from other fanfic but my style.**

* * *

After some few days, both players are ready to go out and explore. Ainz is going to E-Rantel as a new adventurer with Nabe, while Alcatraz is waiting for the right moment to make his entrance with Momon. But exploring further from Nazarick for future plans.

The Dominion Authority now named as Tyrael (yes from the once-Archangel in Diablo III) was level 56 now 72, as well his appearance that has changed along. (Read chap 2 of him having new looks)

Alcatraz also made himself a fake name, Konrad Cruze, in case he needs to be with Momon. (if yall get this reference, its my story not the 40k ok? lol that somehow rhyme a bit) He is still wearing the same armor, Fallen Knight armor (same color as always its crimson red). But with a different equipment since the Sunlight Scripture mages can sense his equipment's power.

He had to weaken the power level of the **[Infinity Blade]** ,since its Legendary Class Item to Relic Class Item (you could say its the weaken version of the Infinity Blade) but he just copied the original blade in case someone decided to steal it, even tho its enchanted with traps that only the user and the user's allies can use it.

He also has a rifle. (Yes, a gun since there are readers who didn't read it properly. A **GUN** ) But its kept in his inventory, he only equips it when it comes to long range battle or other similar situations. However, its design is more of modern.

Its rifle design is a Barrett M82 (yes a favking a OP sniper rifle), he can create special bullets for the rifle by using **{Create Item}** for normal bullets which is still OP, while **{Create Greater Item}** creates Anti-Tank Rounds for heavy armor piercing to kill God-Like beings if they ever encountered one (which i doubt about it). Or use magic on the rifle which shoots lasers, because why not?

(if you all want to know why he has a gun, its because he has a **Blacksmith, Enchanter, and** **Weapon smith** as his job class, yes its quite cheatsy since i didnt put his stats yet *officially* so wait a little longer)

He also got some grenades, High explosive and Incendiary. Ainz also thinks this is wayyyy too much to bring such weaponry to modern-age era to a medieval-age era. Why not? *Insert meme smile here*

Right now he is on the skies, accompanied with Tyrael, with magic to blend them with the skies making them look like fast moving clouds. He is heading towards Slane Theocracy, trying to know the layout of the place, and searching for items that shouldn't be in the hands of them.

Since Tyrael told Alcatraz that they are _'religious fanatics'_ that they believe that **Humans** are suppose to be ruling over the **Demi-Humans**. Alcatraz felt disgusted even Tyrael knew that because he is one of the **Heteromorphic** races, he could feel the pity of his new lord and master towards the fact that he told him the **Elves** were treated like slaves.

Alcatraz doesn't like people taking control over other's lives completely and treating them shit just for being different from them. He wants to destroy the Slane Theocracy for their foolish beliefs in their religion, but Ainz told him now is not a good situation for they are in a dire of information.

* * *

Both of them arrived on top of the Slane Theocracy, flying on top of the kingdom. Alcatraz using a magical item to take pictures and get any intel for their future plans on what is going to happen to the Slane Theocracy. He then took pictures on the cathedrals and churches, back in YGGDRASIL they were quite fancy, but compared to these buildings its however decent.

They went inside to infiltrate kingdom and gather information, Alcatraz used **[Cloak of Illusions]** on both him and Tyrael. The Cloak of Illusions can make their presence undetected, but can be detected by high level spells such as 7th tier. A useless item back in YGGDRASIL, but here in the New World its useful.

Both of them went to gather information, even though they got precious information from Nigun, it is to ensure to double check if the information is correct. Moments later Alcatraz looked at a group of abused elf slaves, he felt rage and pity on the elves. Rage because they're lives will be like that for the rest of their lives, Pity because they have to go through all of the suffering. His hand turning into his fist, tightening it so hard he could make his hand bleed, but his wearing armor to prevent that.

He looked away in regret for it is not the time to save them, he can save them but however it has to wait. The two of them arrived at the cathedral, which Tyrael said that it's where the cardinals and VIPs reside onto.

 _'Punishment is what they need, but a warning will do. If I need them to suffer, I'll have to make them have a taste of fear.'_ Thought Alcatraz while smiling grimly.

Alcatraz's caster invisibility magic on both of them, Tyrael leading the way to where the conference room is. (How he got some memories you ask? He used **{Mind Sight}** to get the memories and information on Nigun when he was still human) there were guards patrolling the halls but they don't seem to notice them which is kinda good.

They arrived in front of two bigass doors that can fit a damn dreadnought in, Alcatraz used teleportation magic to get in there silently, both of them appeared in the room but still invisible.

The room is brightly lit with **{Continuous Light}** on the ceilings, there were many decorations and symbols around the room.

The cardinals were finished cleaning the room, and went to the round table with six/6 seats with a symmetrical angle. (i just went full genius there)

"Let us proceed with the meeting." One of them spoke, twas a elderly tone and they all sat down when he said that.

"Now about the report of Nigun's force, only he didn't returned but the rest of the Sunlight Scripture did." Spoke Raymond, Cardinal of Earth. He is a keen-eyed man and the youngest of his present company. He is still in his mid-40s, though his energy made that fact difficult to believe.

"Here are the reports." He handed the papers to them, everyone has a shock and disbelief on their faces. One of them shouted with doubt in his voice. (Im going to type their titles, maybe the names because its too confusing for you readers which is which)

"This is outrageous! The treasure of the six gods is taken by this 'angel of death'!?" The Dominic, the Cardinal of Wind. Dominic looked like a kindly old man. But his wrath was like a wildfire while his murderous intent was like chilling frost.

"Most of them say that the Dominion Authority turned against them. How is that possible?" Spoke Berenice, Cardinal of Fire. Berenice is an elderly woman with her well-fed face bearing a motherly smile which puts all who looks upon it to be at ease.

"Its a lie! There is no possible way for the Dominion Authority be converted!" The cardinal of wind spoke out loud that the room echos his voice.

"No. It can be" Spoke Maximillian, Cardinal of Darkness. Everyone looked at him with mixed emotions and expressions in their faces.

"It may be that time of the 'beings' to arrive in this realm." Everyone thought of it. Ginedine, Cardinal of Water. He is a shriveled old man. He is so old that one can not correctly tell his exact age and his skin is of dusty brown hue. Everyone pondered about it and agreed to that theory.

"It may be, but we can never know who or what is with us!" Shouted Cardinal of Wind with doubt in his voice.

Alcatraz already got the information that there are players in this New World with them, but that 'time'.

 _'Nigun said that every few hundred years a 'being' arrives. Could it be if the next hundred or two later on, one or more will appear? Interesting, so were basically in a different timeline.'_ Alcatraz thought while still invisible with Tyrael.

"Anyhow what should we do if this 'angel of death' or 'reaper of death' comes here? It did however said here in the report that it will come to us" Said Cardinal of Fire with worry in her voice.

"We may have to use **[Castle's Downfall and Country]** upon this 'thing' that the Sunlight Scripture calls. We will also discuss this to the Black Scripture once they arrive." Alcatraz with his eyes wide open as he heard that word.

 _'A World Class Item?! Here!?'_ He shouted mentally as he recognized the word. Nigun didn't say that there is a World Class Item in this New world, this kidna makes their movement to be careful since the item can mind control anything. Even him being a player not a NPC is quite a little bit relief for him, but its real life now so he has to be careful since it can intercept anything. But he has a certain item that is the opposite of mind control but doesn't what it's form.

The only problem is, he knows of the item but not the appearance.

 _'Need to tell Ainz about this, but not now since he may have a mental brain damage. Even though his a skeleton now they dont have any organs.'_ Alcatraz jokingly thought about it.

They discussed on what to do with the 'Angel of Death'. Apparently they have an idea but its 7th tier magic that they think they can go up against him. Which made Alcatraz chuckled silently, as well as Tyrael knew that it is foolish to attack a being that is higher than a god.

After they finished what they discussed on what to do with 'Angel of Death', they began to talk about other things like to help the Dragonic Kingdom, which Alcatraz got interested in. And the Elf Country, which the Slane Theocracy and the Elf Country on a war due to such foolish terms.

 _'Stupid humans, blinded by these 'Six gods' belief, not sure the history with of them but surely one of them made a stupid action to think such a thing. Thinking the humans are top of the food chain, damn idiots.'_ Alcatraz thought with a frown.

When the cardinals are done discussing, they then stood up and gave thanks to their Six gods. Alcatraz now then leave along with Tyrael.

* * *

Alcatraz and Tyrael left the room and went through the halls, heading outside the cathedral. He then made a mental note to speak Ainz about what he had heard, he couldn't **{Message}** Ainz for he might go crazy for what or wherever he is.

The two of them left the cathedral and walked out from the doors unnoticed, their invisibility is already expired but their cloaks are making them hard to notice. They both went somewhere that is quiet and enough, then both of them removed their cloaks and secretly placed it in their inventory but putting it behind in their clothing.

Alcatraz heard a **{** **Message}** sound, twas Ainz. He made a gesture to Tyrael that his on message talking to Ainz, he nodded as he understood.

 _[Hows things going there Alcatraz-san?]_

 _[Good mi'lord, how about you?]_

 _[I was invited from a adventure party, but someone named Nifirea Bareare a pharmacist, asked me to escort him to gather some herbs in the Great Forest of Tob. Which is located near Carne Village. Were heading back to E-Rantel, oh I also got a pet, big hamster. ]_

 _[The same village we saved mi'lord?]_

 _[Yes]_

 _[And you said a hamster?]_

 _[Yes]_

 _[...Big?]_

 _[Yes, but only if its on all four feet. If its standing on two its kinda at the same height as me]_

 _[That tall? Wow. Anyways if you need something message to me, I'm heading to check up on how's Shalltear progressing]_

 _[You could message her you know?]_

 _[Yes, but in my opinion its better to know how she works without the us the 'Supreme Beings's supervise her or any others]_

 _[Hmmm. True, have a good trip then]_

 _[You too]_

They both disconnected from the link.

"Tyrael, we will be heading where Shalltear is. But we will be observing from the skies, we must not disturb her work without her noticing us."

"Understood my lord." Tyrael bowed his head.

Alcatraz then used the spell to make them invisible and they then equipped their wings (technically for Alcatraz he just used **{Wings of Damned}** to fly) went flying towards the skies. Heading then now to where Shalltear is.

'Better hope that damned World Class Item ain't nearby her.' Thought with worry.

...

Both of them are hovering where the clouds can reach, and but also taking caution by using illusions on both of them. Alcatraz, using his **[Ring of Sight]** which helps him to look at farther distances, observing Shalltear killing a foolish adventurer group that approached her.

 _'Quite a pity that they have to die. But how would a human react from a monster who saved them?' He thought with little sadness and guilt. 'But then again, what kind of position am I to know?'_

He then noticed Shalltear stopped when she was about to maul the kill into pieces when she threw something. It was a minor healing potion, meaning its from YGGDRASIL since in this world there is no such thing as red colored potions.

 _'Probably Ainz gave it to her, or maybe someone is here in the 'New World' as well.'_ He thought carefully, he was going to **{Message}** Ainz about it but later.

Shalltear hypnotized her and asked where she got the potion. The girl who was hypnotized told Shalltear that there was another group standing by further away just in case. She then went towards the forest then stand on the tree.

"Consume every human in that forest!" As she summoned wolves, which then went towards the forest.

Few moments passed by, there was a big light at the forest. Alcatraz narrowed his eyes as something did went wrong, it seems there is another group there. He used **{Thermal Sight}** a skill for zombie players, they would sense heat sources. He saw a large group of heat signatures at the end of the forest. (for example, you see a dead body but you used a thermal camera on it and it shows alot of red, meaning he/she is still alive. So its useful for zombie players)

She then changed her form into a **'True Vampire'** and went towards where the light is, being followed by Alcatraz and Tyrael as both of them are watching her at the skies. Alcatraz spotted the group of humans, they were wearing high class items, which is rare for the habitats of the New World to get or find.

She then charged at them, equipping her **[Spuit Lance]**. The one with the spear tried to intercept her, but was pushed back by Shalltear. Another with a tower-sized shield and a small one, came to defend the one using 'it' which a white and yellow dragon came out of the old woman's cloth.

Alcatraz then finds out its the World Class Item. He and Tyrael flew quickly, downwards, to Shalltear and avoid her from being mind controlled completely. But Alcatraz was too far as the skill/ability of the WCI, (im going to call it like that cause it uses the word space) Shalltear used **{Purifying Javelin}** at the user, piercing through the man with the tower shield and through the old lady.

One of them shouted. "Lady Kaire!" with worry and fear.

It was certain that the man with the tower-sized shield is dead, but the old lady proven to be heavily wounded as she is breathing really hard. One of them came towards her and used healing magic on her, but the damage was too critical that she needs to go to Slane Theocracy and receive treatment there.

Shalltear on the case wasn't FULLY MIND CONTROLLED for it was interrupted. She then stand silently with her lance still in her right hand.

 **"SHALLTEAR!"** Alcatraz shouted with rage as his appearance transforms into a terrifying one. His head turned into a skull making smoke (imagine Ghost Rider's skull flame but only emitting smoke) with green dots glowing brightly, his armor covered in some parts of armor with black cloth emitting black smoke, dark green chains are flying around him, wings turning ghostly white while emitting white smoke. He basically turned into **'** **Death Bringer'** outfit, which is also from the Dev's gifts.

He lands, making a crater. Everyone looked with surprise, shock, and fear, for they all felt his immense power. They couldn't move for the Alcatraz's aura is truly fearsome. He did release his power, but trying to minimized it for it might cause a huge area to be dead, like seriously grass, trees, animals, air dead.

There was immense silence, the tension was broken when he stood up straight and folded his wings. He then walk towards Shalltear but stood out at a certain distance which she will not try to attack anyone nearby, and used his **[Castle of Uprising]** in a form of a dark red ring. It is one of the 20 WCI items, but it can remove mind controlled statuses on any being. Shalltear was engulfed by green aura and was about to collapse but was caught by Alcatraz and into a bridal style, it kinda looks like death was about to feed her soul if you look it that way.

 _'I may have removed the mind control but she'll be out of commission for awhile. So kinda in a coma I guess.'_ He then walked to his right and gently placed her to the ground. Shalltear had now returned to her normal form. Alcatraz then smiled warmly when he saw Shalltear sleeping on the ground.

 _'Truly, if Peroronchino sees this he will really kill them all.'_ He thought jokingly to his friend.

"Tyrael, guard her in case any of them tries to do something to her." He slightly turned his head and quietly told Tyrael who was ready with his mace.

"Understood mi lord." He bowed with his weapon pointing to the ground and his left free hand on his waist. He also know that he can kill them easily, tough they are strong but they are outmatched when face god-like beings.

He then stood up and while looking down at Shalltear, then slightly turned his head as he glanced at the group. Alcatraz used **{Shapeshift}** to change his voice, which is kinda useful for him being fearful in some cases.

 **"Why are you here?"** He spoke as he tries to hold back his rage, for they used mind control on her. (ooo you gonna get fked now!)

The group were readying their weapons, in case he attacks. But Alcatraz used half of his "Fear" towards the group, which they are sweating bullets right now, their hands sweaty, knees shaking. Among the group, he saw that the suspecting leader of the group spoke while sweat dropping and keeping his face straight, but inside he is really panicking right now.

"A-A Demon G-God?" One of them tried to speak calmly but barely did it due to the "Fear" Alcatraz is releasing upon them right now.

Alcatraz then scanned the group, most of them are looking back with fear, but one or two stood out brave are nervously shaking their legs and arms.

Alcatraz stood in silence as he looked each one of them, fear within their eyes.

 **"Unworthy for death..."** He whispered.

Afterwards one of them regained their senses and charged at him. The moment he had gotten in range, he was tossed back at an instant.

"Captain!" One of them shouted in concern and worry. Fortunately for him, the captain was unconscious from the force.

 **"Foolish humans, your death has not come yet."** He walked towards 'Kaire' if he remembers, and stood beside her, looking down. He then crouched down, feeling pity at old woman but felt rage at her for using the WCI at his friend's creation.

 _'I really want to kill them here and now, but first they will have to suffer greatly.'_

Everyone panicked, thinking that this 'thing' or 'Demon God' will kill her, their only hope to beat against this thing. They all tried to free themselves and attack Alcatraz, but failed due to the magic that is holding them. The girl who was healing Lady Kaire was protected by the holy magic.

" **{Holy Spear}!** " He heard a shout, coming from a female wearing white and seemingly marked with symbols around it, a white glowing spear appeared out of nowhere and flew towards Alcatraz.

Alcatraz noticed it before, so he let her use her magic, but time seem to slow down when it was few meters near him, so he grabbed it. And later it disseminates into light particles. It made them look at disbelief, and the girl fell on her knees and shouted with fear and disbelief in her voice.

"Impossible! You should be dead!" She shouted in disbelief. There was few moments of silence and Alcatraz laughed, his laugh was horrifying to hear.

 _'Huh, she somehow manages to move. Protection magic, maybe? Quite an obvious move for holy-based magic casters, should have been more careful.'_ Alcatraz thought.

 **"All your strength? 6th tier? Foolish girl, that weak magic cant harm me."** He told them, and they all thought it was a bluff. But they tremble more when it told them that 6th tier was 'weak magic'.

"Impossible! No one can use 7th tier magic or higher!" She shouted again. Alcatraz then teleported in front of her, grabbing her neck, lifting off the ground as she flays her legs around. She grasped his hand, using all of her strength to be removed from this thing's grasp. But unfortunately she's in the hands of Death.

Alcatraz's green deathly eyes looked into her eyes, like Ghost rider's glare. She then looked back in fear, thinking that this is the end for her.

 **"Quite amusing to see humans, trying to survive. Even though there is no hope."** As she is struggling to be free from his grasp. **"Makes me wonder what makes humans have things that most do not."** He moved closely to her face, making her close her eyes thinking that it will feed her soul if it looks into her eyes.

 **"Though I know the answer, but I cannot explain nor describe."** He then goes in his inventory, everyone sees the 'thing's hand disappeared into a small portal, and it got something in its hand.

 **"I'll be giving this artifact back."** He threw the crystal towards the center of the group, all of them are looking right at it. They were speechless and widen eyes, as they were trying to grasp the information in their heads, it just call the treasure of the Six Great Gods a 'artifact'.

He simply tossed the girl few meters away, she was unconscious from no oxygen in her lungs, but she will be fine. Physically not mentally.

Alcatraz used a 10th tier spell called **{Control Amnesia}** , which he then removed all of their memories regarding of Shalltear, not wanting to make a slight problem in the future.

He then walked towards Shalltear and picked her up, bridal style. He slightly turned his head to Tyrael and nodded to him.

Alcatraz used **{Gate}** and portal appears from the other side of Nazarick's 2nd floor, Shalltear's residence. They entered the portal but before that, Alcatraz looked back and glanced at the weaken Black Scripture.

 **"Your 'Lady Kaire' will die in the next few days, and you are helpless to save her. Remember this... Death is everywhere... and nothing can run away from it."** They then went into the portal and disappeared, leaving the weaken group, which few whom are broken in spirit. For all they remember was something caught a girl, they tried to rescue her, but failed miserably and were defeated.

Thats all...

(I mean feeling the pressure from possibly an incarnation of Death is really a traumatizing experience like hell)

...

Few hours later.

Alcatraz told everything that he had know, Ainz was surely both angry and glad at the same time. He returned back, with Hamsuke and Nabe, after they received a new rank from the Guild. But Ainz was completely mad about what he had been told, by his friend, and he didn't told him straight away.

They were in Ainz's quarters, sitting on the opposite seats. (which are sofas) And there was immense silence after Alcatraz told him everything on what and how it happened.

Only both of them knew what truly happened, along with the **Vampire Brides** but they were told to retreat back to Nazarick.

"..." Silence still occurs in the room for few minutes but was broken down.

"Why did you do it?" Ainz spoke. "Why did you just watch her being mind controlled?" His tone with a tiny bit of anger and stress.

"... I... Wasn't sure if they have the WCI or not." Said in a sad tone.

"...You could have avoid her being mind controlled but you let it, why Alcatraz-san?" He asked with mixed feelings. He then leaned back in his seat.

"I'm thankful, but at the same time I am not. But using one of our friend's creations as... really makes me..." As Ainz spoke the last phrase, he turned his right hand into a fist, you could see he is tightening quite doesn't need to finish the sentence since Alcatraz know what he is saying about.

Alcatraz lowered his head, sad and shamed for what he had done which could have been avoided.

"I'm... Sorry Ainz... I hope you would forgive me... and my actions." After he said that he stood up, and kneeled with his right arm on his knee, and his left arm pointing to the ground in a fist, but relaxed. His head looking at the floor, and was quite ashamed to look at Ainz, his friend for the actions he did tonight.

"I'm sorry... my friend..." He spoke with sadness in his tone, not fake but real emotions he is releasing now.

"I know you have been taking care of the base Ainz." Ainz then looked at him with surprise, you can't easily tell but Ainz is quite surprised about it but continued to let him speak.

"You have been cleaning, maintaining our defenses, and etc. And I'm also sorry for not there to help you keep your sanity." Ainz is quite mentally broken. For his friend to read him quite easily, but wanting to say it's ok, Alcatraz spoke again but he slightly looked up to him.

"These are our friends creations, and I used them as tools. That, is one of the foolish mistakes I've done. It may be to gain knowledge about our enemies in the future." Alcatraz looked towards Ainz, with a apologetic face. (Though it is covered by the mask, you could tell it by his eyes even though they are eyes of Death)

"We aren't perfect Ainz, no one is. No matter what we are, imperfection within everywhere and everyone. We can cause sins, some are minor and some are serious. I hope you can forgive me, and I promise I won't do these stupid mistakes ever again." Few moments of silenced passed, Ainz then got up and placed his hand on Alcatraz's left shoulder, causing Alcatraz to slowly look at him.

Both of them were staring for quite awhile but Ainz spoke.

"Please do so, my friend." Ainz smiled even though he can't make facial expressions. Alcatraz also guess he smiled, he can't see it (damn obvious) but he knows he smiled.

"I accept your apology Alcatraz-san, just... don't leave anyone behind again." Alcatraz nodded. Ainz then removed his hand from his shoulder.

"Now please stand up, I don't want to see you, a friend, kneeling to me." That caused Alcatraz to stand up, he won't do the foolish mistake again for he made a mental vow not to. He learned his lesson, don't leave your comrade behind, even though everyone in Nazarick will fight and die for them anyways, but still its the right thing to save your allies and comrades though.

"And please stop with the acting, we are alone here. Plus it was awkward." He wanted this role-play from Alcatraz to stop because for Ainz, Alcatraz makes him think that his talking to a NPC.

"I will stop doing foolish actions mi'lord, but not for my amusement on you." He spoke in a happy tone as he smiled but wasn't seen due to his mask.

"Now, is there anything that I need to know about this group?" Ainz going serious and back to the topic, Alcatraz then replied with seriousness due to the atmosphere Ainz caused a second ago.

"The WCI user I believe is now dead due to Shalltear using **[Spuit Lance]** on her, and the WCI is a dress. And I also mind purged of them ever seeing Shalltear."

"You didn't retrieve it?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly and prioritizing Shalltear first mi'lord. And I also didnt thought that the WCI is a dress." He admitted before looking down in his shame again. He then looked up again to Ainz.

"But don't worry mi'lord, it requires the right class job for it to work. And we can just take it from Slane Theocracy anyway." Alcatraz looked up and told Ainz his idea on getting the WCI.

Ainz thinking that there might be another WCI out there, so he wont be taking the risk without intel.

"No, right now we need to gather information. If there are other WCI out there, we need to prioritize them first, they're dangerous items."

Alcatraz knew he was going to say what he expected for him to say. He nodded and smiled underneath his mask.

"First you did say a ranger from the other group ran away and possibly might tell the Adventurer's Guild right?" Alcatraz nodded as a yes.

"Then your going to have to make a false evidence to make them believe that you killed the vampire then." Alcatraz stood still for a minute then answered.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Ill be going to register as an Adventurer then?" He asked.

"Yes. You didnt prepare did you?" He asked deadpanned.

"Nay mi'lord, I've already prepared. But some equipment of mine will be foreign for them."

"..."

* * *

As the next day begins for the 2 players. They were on E-Rantel, heading to the Adventurer Guild for the meeting of the appearance of a vampire that appeared near E-Rantel.

Everyone knew what happened to Shalltear, but not the part where she was being observed by Alcatraz as a tool for information. Which they lied to them, which makes them more guilty, that Alcatraz knew something was wrong and he teleported nearby Shalltear's location.

Ainz giving the Floor Guardians each WCI, while Shalltear being drunk at the bar in the 9th Floor for being careless, they were told to be cautious when going out of Nazarick.

After tons of cautious plans and orders, Alcatraz still felt bad for not trying to avoid the group to mind control Shalltear. So he tried to forget about it, but never forgets his lesson from it.

Right now acting as Adventurers. Momon and Konrad (why not?), arrived at the Adventurer's Guild, everyone was looking who entered and he was one of the 2 adventurers who ranked up in just few days. While they also saw a person which is wearing same armor as Momon.

He was wearing almost the same armor (but whole armor is black while it has red trimmings) as Momon, but its a sleek design making him agile. But he was wearing a same colored, enclosed Dragonlike helmet, and his gauntlets looked sharp as claws. His equipment was also strange, he has some kind of a magical weapon that is weird design and doesn't seem to look like a weapon in his back (sniper rifle Barrett M82 because why not), he has a sword with a strange hilt design on his left part of the waist. (Infinity Blade) And no he doesn't have a cape sorry.

Murmurs going around a bit enough for Momon and Konrad to hear.

"Who you think that guy is?" One asked.

"No idea, but that item. It looks like some kind of a staff?" One replied..

Ignoring the murmurs, whispers, and random babbles, they went towards the stairs, there were 4 people there waiting on their seats. Momon gestured at the free seat of the table and he took it.

"Ah Momon-dono glad you're here, but if i may ask, who is this?" An old man with grey hair and facial, Ainzach, who was sitting on the right end of the table.

"This is my friend, Konrad Cruze." He gestured to Konrad. Konrad waved his hand a bit. Ainzach examined him and noticed.

"It seems you don't have a plate. You're not registered are you?" That caused them to notice as well.

"No sir."

"Then I think you should register, but as well not be involving in-" Konrad interrupted.

"This is about the vampire that the survivor told you about is it?" He spoke in a cold tone that made them jumped from their seat a little. And as well as what Konrad had said surprised Ainzach.

"...How did you know of this?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It is your choice to believe me or not, but Momon and I, have killed the vampire." That caused them to be surprised.

"Then... no-"

"Nothing will happen. If you wish to send a team there to check then be my guest." He stood up. "Commander." He looked at Momon. "I'll be waiting downstairs, I'm not going to interrupt this 'meeting' of yours." He then walked away and looked at a vacant seat which there is one. He then took the free seat and looked up at the ceiling, free of his thoughts.

'Should have made Shalltear avoided that damn group. But then again, also helps us since we know its a dress.'

There were murmurs about some guy that walked beside Momon, which is him that he knew. It took few minutes after the meeting was done, but for Alcatraz seems like an hour or so. But Momon **{Message}** him to come up, which he did.

"Ok what is this about?" He noticed its only Ainzach and Momon at the table while the others left.

"This is about getting you into Adventurer's Guild, and you're going to be one of it. And you will be starting in Platinum"

"Why at Platinum rank?" That caused Konrad to be confused at the moment.

Ainzach sighed lightly. "That is because I believed your little story a bit, but we will just keep this as a secret. It would be a problem I just gave someone a shortcut to this sort of rank. But if it's actually a lie, then you know what I have to do." That made him understand it a bit, but he still doesn't like to join the Adventurer's Guild. Since Ainz told him to join, he has to since he made a bad move in 'that night'.

"Fine." He said in a light irritated tone. "I'll accept, only because the Commander here joined the Adventurer's Guild to hunt the monsters that caused our kingdom to fall." Ainzach widen his eyes from that, for Momon got a little bit irritated for it just got a bit complicated to tell his origins and other information.

"Your kingdom has fallen?" He said with small surprised. There's also a sense of pity within there.

"From monsters that you wish not to see personally, they came out of nowhere, our kingdom was named Los Angeles. (lol copyrights) It was located from the far west from here, Commander here-" Konrad gestured at Momon. "- and few others took 5-6 months to arrive in E-Rantel, yes it was that far sir." He said respectfully while Ainzach having to be stunned by what he had said, '5-6 months to arrive in E-Rantel'

Konrad still continuing to say his bllsht.

"If you wish to travel there, I can assure you none of you will survive the creatures that lurk within our lands." He said in a cold, dangerous tone that makes men collapse once hearing it, but Ainzach here didn't for he has experience when he was an adventurer in the past.

"N-No its alright. I wasn't planning on going there anyways."

"Good because its already ruins now, and I wont even like to show you our ruins of the old kingdom of ours." He chuckled after he replied back to Ainzach.

After some boring, unnecessary talks, the two players exited from the building and began walking.

"So mi'lord, what would we do if there are other players in this world?" He waited to ask him after they exited the Adventurer's Guild.

Ainz almost never thought about it since he was too focused on what to do when they arrived in the New World.

"W-Well that depends actually." He then don't know what to say next but Alcatraz then made a suggestion.

"If they are on a friendly terms with us they're basically allies, but if they go like suspicious-like enemies then we could just talk them down. But if that doesn't work, then we know what's going to happened." Ainz looking at him with surprise that he made a plan if there is a possible player here, with them in the New World.

Alcatraz then looked up as he walks.

"Let's just hope that if we did find a player, he or she better be our ally."

* * *

In some near distant part of E-Rantel, a armored person with heavy armor, and red colored horned enclosed helmet. He then walked through the Great Forest of Tob, with his hand equipped with a 2-handed battle axe with sharp teeth on its blade.

He spoke with a sort of distorted tone.

"Oh man, better hope there're others around here somewhere." Then he heads to an unknown destination before him, E-Rantel.

* * *

 **Oooooooooo who would you think this newcomer is?**

 **Find out more on the next chapter!**

 **(Basically just other OC)**

 **This is a straightforward story, no dramatic events (except that part but its short), no gay, no touching of the face or hair, and no favkng AWPs ok?**

 **ok.**

 **If do you notice some grammar errors in this chap or any other chapters, please tell me.**

 **Now Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening, and Good Night.**


	4. Chapter 4 Begin of a one-sided slaughter

**WELCOME TO CHAP 4!**

 **IN A PLACE WHERE FANFIC EXISTS!**

 **AND MAKE CHARACTERS LIVE OR DIE!**

 **And kindly do know that this is a straightforward story and no dramatic moments here. (Except that part) (only some comedy, adventure and maybe some little action cause i suck at making action)**

* * *

The next day, Alcatraz was standing on the roof of some house that has a good view towards the plains where he is looking at, while looking badass as the wind blows his coat. (just my thoughts people)

He is still wearing similar armor of Momon but looks agile, with a black hoodie trench coat, which is covering his face. And his enclosed Dragon Helm with eyes glowing red.

(idk whats the name but its kinda like Jacksepticeye's hat and no im not a fan of him. just the hat. i like the hat. but if you do know what its called plz tell me)

Momon and Nabe got a request from the Adventurer's Guild, Alcatraz not wanting to join in with them, since he just want to have a peace time for today. So he just went off and see towards the beautiful place that both of them never seen in their world before.

Ainz is still cautious about everything due to now that they know, WCI is possible. So they have to be careful about it and find them and get them before it falls into the wrong hands.

 _'Quite a view. Sucks our world wasn't like this.'_ He thought as he is memorizing the view, for it was a pleasant view compared to their world which is covered with smog.

"A right man in a wrong place, can make all the difference in the world... Heh, quite a line." He then jumped down in a alley, not to bee seen by anyone, but before he went towards the main road he walked towards the main street like nothing happened even though he had done some things in the previous days while people are looking at him due to his strange appearance and armor.

He doesn't mind it at all but at the same time he doesn't like it.

E-Rantel/Outside of the walls

As he went outside the walls of E-Rantel, he then noticed a man with a red armor that is quite familiar to him.

 _'What the.'_ He noticed someone in a distance.

The figure, in a red armor that he was familiar with, shouted similar to a Ultramarine's voice: "Hey! Can you tell me what the hell is going on here!?"

 _'This is going to be risky but it might be a damn possibility thats him!'_

Alcatraz used teleportation and appeared like few meters in front of him to be cautious.

"Hey man, can you tell me where the hell am I? I was like waiting for the game to end but im still here, is this the new release?" The red armored man asked him.

Alcatraz widen his eyes, now know that this man is a Player like him and Ainz.

"... Is your name 'Khorne' and IRL 'Vince'?" He asked. The mysterious man in a red armor then got suspicious from that information, answering him back.

"Yeah, but how did you know my name is Vince?"

Alcatraz stepped back few feet and sang:

* * *

 **(Song is from Blind Guardians-Bards song if anyone wants to know bout it.)**

 **Now you all know**

 **The bards and their songs**

The person in red armor now known as 'Vince' plays along. (kinda cheesy but deal with it)

 **When hours have come by**

 **Ill close my eyes**

Together they sang in unison.

 **In a world far away**

 **We may meet again**

 **But now hear my song**

 **About the dawn of the night**

 **Lets sing the bards song**

They paused for a good second then Alcatraz snapped his fingers as they sang in sync.

 **Tomorrow will take us away**

 **Far from home**

 **No one will ever~ know our names**

 **But the bards songs will remain**

 **Tomorrow will take it away**

 **The fear of today**

 **It will be gone**

 **Due to our magic songs**

Both of them stopped for a second and laughed.

* * *

"Hahaha i didn't think it is you man!" Vince spoke as he laughed.

"Yeah, same here. Didn't think you would be here staying til the end of the game."

After few exchanges of conversation, Alcatraz get to learn that his best friend arrived in this new world about few days ago, so he and Ainz basically arrived first then him. Khorne/Vince was also waiting for the game to end at the main town of Asgard to honor the game's ending.

"-So you got a place to stay?"

"Yeah remember I've join the guild Ainz Ooal Gown? Yeah we got a place to stay, and btw i don't think you will fit in."

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"Because your..." He gestured at him. "Your human, and the guild doesn't allow it."

"Fallen human to be exact, remember it you idiot. The race i picked yeah may be human but its a special one since we can use Demonic magic and cannot age remember?"

"Oh yeah, but still your part of the human race anyway so your still human."

"Ehhh... You have a point tho. And thanks for trying to help me out." He then raised his hand.

"Well were friends, we gotta stick together you dumbass." He noticed and took it.

(dont judge my writing skills, im new to this.)

Both of them shook their hands (handshake) and Alcatraz remembered something.

"Oh and by the way, you need to change your equipment."

"Hm? Why?"

"Ill explain as you change but make something that is like idk relic class items."

Few moments later Khorne changed his gear and understanding the information his friend gave to him. He is now wearing Ceanataur Armor Z BladeMaster (monster hunter) but it is colored dark red. He also is using a sword called **[Wind Blade]** , (if you know where this came from, PM me or just put a review in the chap. Its from a game people) a good DPS (Damage per second if you guys dont know what it means) weapon and can provide speed to the user.

Alcatraz eyeing him wearing weaken gear to blend in with the world.

"Yeah that could work."

"With this kind of armor? I heavily doubt it." Vince deadpanned.

"Should we call you Khorne for now?"

"...Yea. I am who I am now." He wasn't ENTIRELY sure if he would be called his character name now.

"Huh. Yeah ill just call you Khorne from time to time when we weren't doing sht and do stupid things like we do sometimes in the past."

That made him laughed a bit.

"Yeah..."

Few hours later, Alcatraz messaged to Ainz about having to gather at E-Rantel's cemetery, of course this made Ainz to ask 'why?'. But Alcatraz simply replied to him 'you'll see.'

E-Rantel/Cemetery

Konrad and Khorne arrived at the cemetery and were waiting for Momon to arrive, which of course he had to deal some things in the Guild... While Momon arrived there and since its day time he has to remain in his Adventurer Form and its broad daylight. Nabe was off duty for now, taking a break, and attending tea party with her Pleiades sisters.

No one would be in the cemetery right now and none want to visit there since it can spawn undead - only in night time - also the incident last night happened and only adventurers can enter there at the moment. And its what best of Konrad could think of right now.

And going to Nazarick is out of the question at the moment as well, since everyone would try see him as a intruder without their acknowledgement, they knew that it would also be safe, but it was more safer if it was this way. For Khorne that is...

After some talk between Ainz and Alcatraz, since Alcatraz didn't told him about a player with them and forgot the whole thing about it since its his childhood friend, Afterwards they begin to make introductions on the 2.

"Ainz this is Khorne my childhood friend." He gestured to Khorne. "Khorne this is Ainz the guild master." He gestured to Ainz.

"Wait I thought his name is Momonga? And Ainz Ooal Gown is the guild name?" It made Khorne confused.

Alcatraz realized that he almost forgot to tell him about it.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you, there was kinda small changes days ago before you arrived here man, he changed his name from Momonga to Ainz Ooal Gown. It's a suppose plan to find our friends if they are also in this New World." He explained to Khorne.

"Huh, doesn't sound bad. And naming yourself as the guild name is quite a feat man." That made Ainz lowered his head a bit when there might be a chance for the others to be a bit angry at him when he named himself using the Guild's name.

"Mi'lord, we already talked about this. If they do hear it, they will know and will not be angry if they know the reason behind it. Or they may understand." He tried to make Ainz to cheer up and it quite did.

"Thank you Alcatraz-san." He nodded his head.

"Don't mention it." He pulled a thumbs up. "Well anyways, can he join with us in the guild?" He asked Ainz.

"Well... Whats his race?"

"-Human."

"Well... I guess-" Before he was about to say 'He cant join due to his not human but we can make some arrangements.' he was interrupted again by Khorne.

"-Fallen Human." He deadpanned.

"-Oh. Well i guess that works, but you look quite human but you can join." Alcatraz raised and pointed his arms at the sky and made a slightly fake victory shout. "YAY!" Which also sounds sarcastically.

"But im also not sure about trusting you though." He spoke in a low, respective tone not to offend his friend's friend.

Alcatraz expected this so he do what he has to do, convince. He wrapped his arm around Ainz's neck comically.

"Don't worry about it mi'lord, his one of the friends i could trust!" He then spoke in a cold, deeper tone. "Even though we tried to kill each other for the past 5 years in YGGDRASIL." Khorne nodded at the last statement.

That made Ainz sweat dropped and shouted with worry. "Wait, WHAT!?"

"Eh that was in the past now mi'lord, just trust me."

There was few moments of silence, and wind blows onto them.

"...Fine he can join." That made Alcatraz and Khorne smile.

Alcatraz then removed his arm from Ainz's neck and decided to change topic to forget the atmosphere they are causing now.

"So how about we change your name Khorne?"

"Hm?" He looked at Alcatraz.

"Since we dont want anyone to know our true identity and taking in our adventurer's form, we need to change your name man." Khorne understood what he meant and thought of a name.

"How bout Alucard?" Alcatraz suggested.

"Nah, im not a immortal vampire that uses pistols and looks badass at the same time while using it!"

After some names later...

"How bout Kaiser? Sounds fitting with your appearance now." Ainz suggested and that caused them to think about it and they like it.

"Yeah that sounds good, even though it sounds German but it sounds good, how bout that dude?" Alcatraz looked at his friend.

"Yeah quite good, so im Kaiser now. In Adventurer's form." He accepted his fake name.

Ainz then placed his hand on his ear as if someone is calling him in a phone.

"What is it?" Alcatraz asked.

"You know that plan to annihilate and get those lizardmen corpses?" Alcatraz nodded.

"The attack is ready." That caused Alcatraz to smile grimly, while his friend beside him is confused on what they are talking about. He was about to ask what do they mean but shrugged it off and he will understand their plans later on.

* * *

Nazarick/On top of the Mausoleum

The 3 of them returned back home as Ainz sent Cocytus along with a weak attack force to test the strength of the lizardmen, none of the denizens have yet heard the news of a new player arrived with them in the New world, while Alcatraz and Khorne sat at the roof of the Mausoleum and looking at the beautiful blue, clear sky that they haven't seen before their lives in their world.

As they are sitting on the roof and doing nothing other then looking at the scenery around Nazarick's surroundings within a mile, Alcatraz told his friend about the past week they did. NPCs talking, New World, WCI, weak enemies which that part he scoffed it off since there is a small chance to encounter worthy enemies for them to face. Khorne taking all the information in and sometimes with different kinds of reactions when he find out about few things and that one time he did to his friend's NPC.

"Wow... Your quite a douche you know that right?" Khorne said with extremely tiniest pity within there since he knew his friend longer than Ainz did, but he did felt pity when he had to apologize Ainz since its kinda his fault for doing that kind of plan. (What?)

"Yeah yeah. But since you now know this, can you not talk about this now? I've been trying to forget what i did but i still had to remember the mistakes I've done."

Khorne arched an eyebrow. "What you mean?" As he was confused.

"Exactly." Alcatraz looked at him and smiled as he said it. "Now you hungry or something? You may be immortal but you need food."

"Oh yeah forgot bout that, and yeah i need food... forgot to replenish since i haven't played this game for 3 years now." He awkwardly said it.

Alcatraz then got into his inventory and got a sandwich, and gave it to Khorne.

"Thanks man."

"No probs." He casually waved.

Khorne then removed his helmet and took a first bite, which made him surprised of the taste.

"Wow this is good! Never thought this sandwich would be this so damn good!"

"Quite good huh? We got food in the 9th Floor but still haven't introduced you to the NPC's yet, and they also might think your not suppose to be here but then again were gods to them."

"..."

"I already told you about Ainz's plan right?"

"Yeah. About this guy 'Cocytus' right? Sending him onto the Great Lake to get the corpses of these Lizardmen for Nazarick's army to be stronger am i in the line?" He inquired as he ate his sandwich.

"Yeah you quite summarized it but yeah that's what i told you."

"And Cocytus is going to fail the attack wont he?"

"Thats the plan man, but in my eyes he wants Cocytus to experience strategic battles. Since his role is to defend Nazarick from any invaders he needs experience to also lead the army into the battle whenever Ainz aint there. Just sayin."

Khorne nodded with satisfaction as he ate his sandwich.

"So were gonna wait for tomorrow are we?"

"Yeah, but theres also one thing tho..."

"What?"

"...Wanna have spar?"

Khorne stopped chomping his food and slowly looked at his right to where his friend is located.

"...You just said that now?"

"Yeah, want to?"

"Only swords and magic weapons, no spells since we both know that we don't like unfair when we both fight. And after when im done eating the sandwich and wait for awhile." He eats his food a bit faster but managed.

Alcatraz nodded and looked at the distance with admiration, and he also doesn't like the the unfairness of using spells. Magical weapons are good but spells just ruin the fun of the moment.

Moments later...

Alcatraz is currently wearing **[DragonBone]** , it sacrifices bits agility and convert it to health and physical damage. and the Skull Helmet which he only equips it when in a battle to add tense and scary atmosphere, and pulled out his sword, **[Infinity Blade]**. Since he didn't want to use his **[Death Sickle]** since it can win PvP battles easily and he wants to fight with longer with his friend.

Khorne changed his equipment onto his **[Berserker's Damnation]** , (from Berserk basically but colored dark red and the trims is faded white) a armor that has high agility and defense against magic and physical, while also providing stat boosts when equipping it, and as it absorbs damage it also makes the user's speed to the extreme. He's weapons is **[Deaths Pride]** , (basically Soul Edge from Soulcalibur but just the design of the sword nothing else the name is from WH40k) a demonic sword that able's the user to use some magic and provides extreme strength boost when equipped, also provides aura so deadly that when a for example a level 30 mob is within the range it will die in a instant, which also makes it OP asf. But also provides disadvantage since it will try to take the user's mana for it to boosts the user, but then again Khorne is focused on melee and range and small amount of magic.

Both of them are at a wide open area which is the plains, both of them ready for a moments battle but they still want to use some of their equipment for this to experiment the strength of it in the New World since Alcatraz theorized there are still rules from the game. For an example: a mage cannot wield a sword, but there are still some shortcuts to go around the problem anyways since they are level 100.

 **(Action scene here people, btw sorry for it may be not quite detailed since im not good in writing fight scenes/moments)**

Both of them in a battle stance, Alcatraz is emitting smoke and Khorne is emitting some spiky liquid around him.

Moments later they jumped towards each other. As both of them clash and strike their weapons at each other, sparks fly, a shockwave was created, and the ground shook the moment they clashed.

The two of them backed away to gain balance and then run towards each other, Alcatraz goes for slashing to the right while Khorne slashes to the left, and they both parried and sparks fly.

"Never felt this stronger and faster eh m8?" He asked Khorne while their swords are locked together and both of them pushing further.

"Yeah! The moment i arrived in this 'New World' you say, i felt quite strong! Its like players stuck in SAO all over again..." He happily shouted at his friend due to the thrill they haven't felt when fighting for few years now.

They then pulled their swords and swing each other and parried, basically a fair dual here. Alcatraz changed stance and struck Khorne's helmet damaging it, while Khorne managed to hit his left arm but the sword is stuck at his arm and blood came out. Alcatraz smiled grimly, Khorne not caring his friend's injury since they know they can heal as their character's stats do.

Alcatraz went closer and striking Khorne, but Khorne manages to block it but didn't see a punch coming to his face which he stumbled backwards, he shook his head to recover his sight but the helmet managed to protect him.

Alcatraz examined his arm, the cut was quite deep and blood going out, but his high regeneration healed him quite fast.

"Damn that hurts man!" With a fake high surprise tone there.

"How bad?" With a unsurprising tone and caring of his friend.

"Its like bullet ants biting with salt on their mandibles man! Hurts like hell! Didn't expect to hurt it like that." Khorne chuckled.

"Probably this is like Legendary Class Items, i think Divine will hurt like hell."

"Yeah it will." Alcatraz agreed.

"... Continue?"

"Yeah, but not to the death. There is no respawn here, we can revive but i think it will cost us level so no."

"Yeah...Up to the point where we're low health then?" He suggested.

"Aye." Alcatraz agreed.

After that they both returned to their stances and clashed iron against iron.

 **(Action scene end, which is kinda boring)**

Upon an few hours later, the grass was stained with black and red blood mixed together. Alcatraz's sword was stuck on Khorne's right shoulder, while Khorne's sword was pierced through the stomach of Alcatraz, both of them in a kneeling position and were on exhausted from fighting.

Even though Alcatraz's race is a zombie which is suppose to give him unlimited stamina and adsorb damage, but he disabled it since he wanted to be on the same level when the 2 of them are fighting. They cant use their true equipment since they both know there maybe no resurrection, but there is a revive spell but hasn't work on them...yet.

"... Tired?" Alcatraz spoke.

Khorne slowly lay down and looked at his right shoulder which the sword is stuck on.

"Yeah... quite a nice fight though, feels like an exercise." He spoke in a very tired voice, no he isn't dying just from fighting and moving around.

"Heh. Your right." He chuckled.

Minutes later, Ainz and the guardians came to them and stopped with a good distance, with worried expressions on their faces. The guardians' eyes went wide the favk open, while Ainz just calmly looking at Alcatraz. Khorne is just laying still so that they think his dead.

"Lord Alcatraz!" The guardians shouted with worry.

 _[Oh, mi'lord. Dont worry were just tired]_

 _[TIRED!? YOU GOT A SWORD IN YOUR STOMACH!]_

 _[Nah dont worry, this is just a legendary class weapon, no harm done besides it stinging like thousands bullet ants]_

Alcatraz disconnected from the message before Ainz could bombard him with tons of worried questions.

Alcatraz then leaned forward, which shocked the guardians, and was stopped since the sword was stuck on his stomach was quite long. He then raised his head and spoke.

"I am fine. No worries." He calmly spoke.

The guardians still on a shock from their one of the last Supreme Beings possibly about to die, Albedo was about to help but was stopped by Ainz, which she tried to protest.

"Bu-But Ainz-sama-!" She was interrupted by Alcatraz.

"-Its ok Albedo, im just gonna rest here for awhile." Well he was too damn tired, even tired to activate his racial passive. But hes healing regeneration is quite faster and his health is beyond the limit, while Khorne is estimated to be near at the red mark.

"B-But-!" Alcatraz raised a hand and made a stop sign at her.

"I am fine. Im just resting here, not dying in a meaningless fight. I cant move for a moment so im gonna stay like this." He then looked at Khorne who is lying down pretending to be dead, who is sweating bullets since he might get massacred by the guardians, knowing their strength he can take 1 or 2 of them down. But they are all here now and he cant do sht and be a helpless bug.

The guardians then noticed the body laying down few meters right side from him, they were too focused on their Supreme Being's health since the 2 are the only ones who stayed with them behind.

"Who is that?" Asked Aura with curiosity and has a thought that he is the one who tried to kill Alcatraz. She too also is concerned for their lord and master as well.

Alcatraz didn't need to look at him and just instead looked at the ground and said with a sad tone.

"Oh...He asked me on a dual and i accepted it." He shrugged it off like a calm man who dont care anythin.

 _[Thats a pitiful lie you just made there you sneeky bastard]_ Khorne messaged him like almost an instant.

 _[Meh quite easy to tell the truth m8, just twist it a little and there, BOOM believed it]_

 _[Sometimes it doesnt work dude]_ He confirmed.

 _[Meh, leave the link. Need focus here]_ After that they both left the message link.

They widen their eyes, excluding Ainz since he was **{Message}** by Alcatraz this was just a plan of his and his still alive.

"Someone trying to test the Supreme Being? Foolish one." Smirked Demiurge as he fixes his glasses.

"Oh he is still alive though." That made them surprise from that statement, but before they could speak again Alcatraz then turned to his left, looking at Khorne who is still lying down, and spoke.

"Hey, dont be rude and introduce yourself to them."

That caused Khorne to sit up properly while a sword still at his shoulder bleeding. And also made them tense alittle since they are not secured by this stranger, but are also little confident since 2 of the Supreme Beings are here and can easily beat this stranger.

Khorne turned his head towards Alcatraz.

"Rude? Your being awkward infront of them with a huge sword on your stomach you idiot." That word 'idiot' caused them to get angry, but Alcatraz was expecting this.

"You dare call the Supreme Being-!" Albedo enraged, but was stopped by Alcatraz when he raised his hand towards her.

"It is fine Albedo. He is a friend, both him and I speak to each other like that." He spoke with commanding tone, Albedo noticed the tone and apologized.

The guardians eyes still widen and surprised from the Supreme Being who is to be feared, cold, and a force to be avoided with, to have a outsider as friend.

Alcatraz then stood up but slouching a bit, he then pulled it out quite quickly, making blood spilling out of his chest. But his wound recovered quickly but Alcatraz cant get over with the extreme pain and then in a kneeling position cause of the pain. THE PAIN! He also activated some of his racial passive since they are the most important factors of keeping them alive.

Khorne also following the suit but he is doing it much slowly and carefully pulling it out, and his wound sealing it quickly. Since he know how painful it is to get struck by a Legendary Class Item, even though it cant kill them quickly but it can make them feel pain, Alot.

Both of them threw their weapons at each other and grabbed it without looking. They then putted it in their inventory since its going to be annoying to carry their weapons around abit. Both of them then stood up properly, while Alcatraz gesturing him to them, making a sign to introduce himself to them.

Khorne then spoke in a neutral tone, and bowed his head slightly. "I am Khorne, a chaos god of war. And a friend to Alcatraz."

Alcatraz slightly bowed to Ainz and spoke in a apologetic tone. "My apologies mi'lord, we were having an exercise since we got bored."

That got their minds to be exploded (not really), excluding Khorne and Ainz knowing this is just a bullsht speaking, to think the situation they just saw is just a mere exercise. That got them to be both amazed and feared at the same time to Alcatraz, since he is truly the **Bringer of Death**.

"Now about the Lizardmen mi'lord" He doesn't need to continue his sentence as Ainz know what his talking about.

Ainz then orders Cocytus to go to the Great Lake (no need for details since we know how it's going to happen) while the guardians keeping eye on the stranger now known as 'Khorne' for them, Alcatraz noticed this.

"He is not a threat guardians, though i may have gotten injured from the dual we had, we aren't seriously going to fight until death." That caused them to straighten their thoughts up, but still a bit cautious to Khorne but they believed in the Supreme Beings.

"Now Khorne." That caused to get Khorne's attention. "Follow me."

They then walked back towards Nazarick and try to get Khorne a room, but Alcatraz has like few beds and he got many rooms aswell.

* * *

Nazarick/9th Floor/Alcatraz's Room

"Huh. Not bad." He commented nicely of his friend's room.

The room is quite big, it was the music room for Alcatraz, he usually sings songs to let out the stress his keeping or just for singing it for no reason.

"Good right?" As he sat at the couch heavily and then equips his guitar.

"You know how to play?" Since he didn't know his friend could play a guitar, he can play a piano but didn't know he can play a guitar.

"Actually for some reason whenever i equip it, i know how to play. Or it could be the Weapons Master job class making me do it, but this aint even a weapon." He then changed the tone of the guitar.

"So what you gonna play?" He sat down at the couch which is the other direction of where Alcatraz is sitting.

" _Drink the Water._ "

"? Whats that?" He never heard a song like that.

"Good, dark country side music. Quite good, depends on your likes on the music."

"Heh. Like ill hate country music, but depends like you said if its good or not." He chuckled.

(Song scene you can skip it, and btw the song is _**Drink the Water - Justin Cross**_ )

Alcatraz used **{Shapeshift}** on his throat, which can change his voice. He found out few songs ago, which is a day ago.

Alcatraz begins playing the guitar first, later on Alcatraz then sent a mental command to the room to play the song. (just the beats and other intruments)

 _ **I know of sin by the things momma prayed**_  
 _ **I know of heaven by the line at it's gate**_  
 _ **I know of truth and America's way**_  
 _ **Come drink the water if you want to be saved**_

*Instrumental play*

 _ **Don't drink the water if it's not from my stream**_  
 _ **It's all still water if it's not flowing free**_  
 _ **Don't drink the water at the watering hole**_  
 _ **If you ain't got money, it can't save your soul**_

*Instrumental play*

 _ **And all God's people said "amen"**_  
 _ **And all God's people said "amen"**_

 _ **I know of sin by the things momma prayed**_  
 _ **I know of heaven by the line at it's gate**_  
 _ **I know of truth and America's way**_  
 _ **Come drink the water if you want to be saved**_

*Instrumental play*

 _ **And all God's people said "amen"**_  
 _ **And all God's people said "amen"**_

*Instrumental play*

 _ **Nobody prays unless they lose a son**_  
 _ **Don't believe in God till a war's to be won**_  
 _ **I know of lies by the truths I've been told**_  
 _ **The biggest one is that we're not growing old**_

He stopped singing but plays his guitar, moments later he then sang a bit faster this time, and the beats tuned a bit faster.

 _ **It's not a sin if it can't make me cry**_  
 _ **He's not the devil unless there's fire in his eyes**_  
 _ **It ain't the ghost if it don't speak in tongue**_  
 _ **It's not a victory 'till the battles been won**_

*Instrumental play*

 _ **All God's people said "amen"**_  
 _ **All God's people said "amen"**_

He then played slow fade and beats start to fade away as well.

Khorne then claps when the song is done.

"Wow, never knew that kind of song before, its good!"

"Its kinda dark country music but it fits perfectly of an animation of 'Blackwater gospel', its an animation, i told you to watch the animation but you didn't."

"Hahaha..." He chuckled nervously and looked away with some embarrassment.

Alcatraz looking at him with disappointment to learn his friend didn't listen to the song he just sent to him.

"Anyways, wanna look how the lizardmen are doing?" Alcatraz changed topic.

"Yeah, quite bored here. You should tell me some rules in Nazarick since im going to stay here now."

"Yeah yeah." As he brought out a **[Mirror of Remote Viewing]** , a good item for scouting places and placing ambushes for him to PK.

Both of them are looking at the vast swamp plains, they saw an undead army with weak equipment and the opposite side are the Lizardmen.

"Huh, they dont look that weak. Despite the lack of armor they have since they use their scales as armor anyway, probably Ainz wants to make Cocytus learn battle tactics when it comes to this kind." Alcatraz spoke out his thoughts while Khorne nodded from his comment and still observing the situation.

Hours later, the battle has started.

"Wow they got ****ing decimated!" Exclaimed Khorne.

"I know right? But its just a test anyway."

Minutes later, since the army got easily defeated.

"Wait is that a lich? Is he sending in a lich?" Inquired Khorne.

"Yeah he is, guess he got no choice but to do that. Since that move means its the last and he has already lost."

"Guess so." Nodded Khorne.

After they both watched the fight of the 3 lizardmen and the undead lich...

"Damn. I hope that hydra is still alive."

"Oh it is, the weakness is just fire, plus it can regenerate fast."

"I already know that, im just expressing my feelings for this hydra you ass."

"Your welcome." Joked Alcatraz.

"And their teamwork is not that bad, except that part when that leading lizardman almost got F'ed up, its not that bad." Comment Khorne.

"And its just a waste to kill them, but then again he could just turn them into a loyal zombie guard, but whats the point of that?"

Alcatraz agreed to his friend's thoughts but there is going to be a plan thought out of Ainz, but since he knows Ainz is a caution man with a wise decision calls and thats why is he chosen to be the guild master of former name of 'Ainz-Ooal-Gown'.

"He has his plans man, we'll just wait and see."

Cocytus then headed back to Nazarick, while Alcatraz taking the last look using the Mirror at the Lizardmen.

'...To kill them with a small reason...Such pity.' After that thought he then placed back the MRV (short for Mirror of Remote Viewing obviously)

XXXXXXXX

Next day in Nazarick.

The 3 players are now in Ainz's quarters. The 2 are sitting on a couch while Ainz is sitting on at his desk doing paperwork, which they dont like very much. Khorne removed his armor and wore a red shirt and black camo pants and is eating his breakfast which consists fries, soda, burger, some kalamares (he had to explain what the hell are those), and chicken.

While Alcatraz is wearing a black shirt with a skull symbol behind it, grey vest, and black pants breakfast consists of pork, burger, wine, and some pizza with lots of meat on it.

"So your actual plan is to kill all the lizardmen use their corpses or just the other way around?" Khorne asked.

"Yes. That is my plan." He said while he checked the papers.

"Quite pity then." He took a sip from his wine-filled cup. "Since they're actually quite useful of them if they are not zombified, even though it will make them stronger and loyal, they cant make more."

Ainz stopped what he is doing and took a deep moment about that useful information, why hasn't he thought of it. He slowly looked at Alcatraz, who is calmly eating his burger.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT SOONER!" Ainz exclaimed, with his voice can be heard from the outside but only muffled sounds. But if you have good hearing then you can hear it properly but the volume is low.

"Said what sooner?" Khorne stopped eating for a moment and asked.

"About the plan of his is a good one but has a oversight on it. His plan is to kill and use the corpses of the Lizardmen for Nazarick's army right?" The 2 of them nodded as they listened intently on Alcatraz's intellect. "Why not make them serve you, Ainz the ruler of Nazarick, which can also make them have more lizardmen in the process. They will fear your power anyways, so why not make them serve you and we can make them stronger for Nazarick's army."

"...I dont get the whole meaning of what your saying..." Both of them said.

"...Ill summarize it." He then placed down his cup of wine, smiles which made both of them disturbed abit, and prepares to bombard them with knowledge. "They will serve Ainz as a 'god' and they'll be a useful addition to Nazarick's army. Making them turning into a brainless corpse which is useless, they can even make more which is a important factor, because for an example here: if we make all of them turn into a brainless undead which is no-good-for-me-in-my-opinion. They will be 1st outsider-denizens of Nazarick, since our goal is to make a Utopia for every race, why not start with them?" He ended with a drink of his wine.

"..." Silence occurred into the room, leaving Khorne shrugging it off but he did admit his friend turned smart there and agreed to the plan but didn't want to say it. While Ainz was dumbstruck by that info which he overlooked at, 'Why not make them serve him?' which Alcatraz spoke.

"Thats... Thats actually a good plan. Should have thought of it before." He then face palmed with onto his desk which made a sound.

"Ah dont worry about it mi'lord, but then again you already started the plan by organizing an army to attack them with a weaker force for a test. Buttttttt you can just improvise." He then chewed his burger.

"Continue what you have started, you may put a good result." Added Khorne as he sips on his soda.

"How long are we going to the throne room with the results of what Cocytus brought?" Alcatraz side glanced to his right.

"In about 15 minutes, i need to learn all about the reports they have given me, they might have some important information on them." He then remembered about the papers and continued to read any important information they have to learn about this world.

"Alright then." After that Khorne and Alcatraz continued to eat while Ainz looking through the reports.

After that, Albedo was accompanying with them towards the Throne room. She was glancing at Khorne with murder in those eyes, and he knows it.

 _[Are you sure they wont try to kill me?]_ Asked Khorne in a nervous tone.

 _[Pretty sure no, but i am 100% positive that they will be looking cautious at you, for them they think you tried to kill me since you pierced a ****ING SWORD THROUGH MY STOMACH WHICH FAVKING HURTS LIKE SHT!]_ He screamed at the link which caused Ainz and Khorne to jump a bit.

 _[Ahahaha ha haa...]_ He laughed nervously.

 _[Oh laugh all you want i can order them to kill you anyways]_ He said angrily.

 _[Sorry man, just that im not in a spot to die quickly]_

 _[Please be quiet you two, and Alcatraz try not to let anyone kill your friend]_

 _[Affirmative mi'lord]_

 _[Wait why do you say 'mi'lord' to your guildmaster? Is that part of the rule?]_ Asked the confused Khorne.

 _[Oh no im just annoying him in a formal way man]_ Alcatraz spoke quickly before Ainz can say anything.

 _[And that measures me to think your an NPC that ill have to deal with]_ Said Ainz.

 _[Heh, of course mi'lord]_

After that silence is upon them, but they arrived at the door, 3 of them stopped.

 _[Alright Khorne, get your serious mood up and try not to favk up ok?]_

 _[Roger that]_

"Ainz-sama, is it alright to bring him with us?" She is hiding her rage on Khorne for almost killing one of the last Supreme Beings.

"He is. Now let us go." After that they entered the Throne room with the guardians kneeling as well as their servants behind them from a good distance, even Tyrael was there as a new addition.

"Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, The Supreme Leader of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Lord Alcatraz, The Vengeance of Nazarick. And Albedo, supervisor of all guardians, have entered."

 _[Dude, follow me, you dont want to make them mad]_ Alcatraz **{M** **essaged}** Khorne.

 _[Ok]_ After that they disconnect.

Alcatraz was standing next to Ainz, while Khorne is standing at Alcatraz's left side. All of the guardians eyeing at Khorne with a short brief of anger, but focusing on the meeting.

"Lord Ainz, the guardians of Nazarick have all gathered. Command them as you see fit."

"Mm." Ainz responded. "I would like to express my pleasure. Demiurge."

"Yes milord." (Ok so 'milord' is from other people while 'mi'lord' is from Alcatraz ok? So that it wont be confusing yall)

"I should apologize for calling for you whenever something occurs. Your loyalty is greatly appreciated."

"There is no need, Lord Ainz! As your loyal servant, it is my duty to come the moment you call for me."

"I see. Have the people responsible for trying to brain-wash Shalltear appeared before you?"

Alcatraz looked down slightly about that topic, still guilty about that incident.

Demiurge changed his tone slightly serious. "They have not. I have been on guard if anyone had approached, I would have noticed..."

Alcatraz then interrupted making all in present to slightly look at him. "My apologies for that mi'lord, I may have scared them away so they may have gone into hiding." He bowed apologetically.

Ainz looked to his left and looked at him. "It is not your fault, you were prioritizing Shalltear's care, it is a good act you just did." He complimented a bit on Alcatraz, but still wanting to go to the Slane Theocracy and get the ones who have done to his friend's NPC.

"Thank you." He bowed his head.

"Now back to the topic. Is it possible to obtain a stable supply of the skin you brought?"

Demiurge sensing the topic. "That will not be a problem, we already have obtained a number of them."

"I see... From what creature are they taken from?"

"The creature... It is from a two-legged sheep from the Holy Kingdom, we could call it the "Avelion Sheep".

While Alcatraz and Khorne having a mental conversation.  
 _[Weird. A two-legged sheep? This just gets weirder by getting new information]_ Khorne commented mentally.

 _[Heh. But your not worried about the WCI the Slane Theocracy has?] Alcatraz asked with curiosity._

 _[Well since you gave me some info, we can decimate them but now is not the right time. Plus you are the only one who is immune to the WCI, so your a meat shield for me]_

 _[Oh screw you]_

Back to the present conversation.

"Either a goat or sheep is fine. Would there be any damage to the ecosystem if they were overhunted?"

"I do not believe so. By using healing magic, we can continue to harvest their skins."

"Hmm. Very well, continue then."

"Yes." Demiurge then bowed his head with respect.

Ainz turned his attention towards Victim. "Now, Victim."

"(Yes, Lord Ainz.)" This is translated... ok people?

"...There is but one reason for calling you here. If something unexpected occurs, we will need to use your special skill, Which requires you to die, but i promise you that you will be resurrected." He spoke with a sad tone, but it is well hidden.

"...We may need to kill you to prevent the enemy from escaping. I ask you to forgive us then." Ainz bowed to him.

Surprising Victim, seeing that his Lord is bowing to him.

(Translated)

"! (Please do not worry about that, Lord Ainz! I am yet another of your servants, and i was created for the purpose of being killed. There is no greater pleasure in the world for me than to be the use of the Supreme Beings.)"

"I see... _'There is no greater form of love than giving up your life for a friend.'_ It is written as such in Nazarick's gospels. That line suits you perfectly, Victim. I thank you for that love."

"Now, Cocytus. I saw what happened in your battle against the lizardmen... You were defeated."

"I apologize for failing in my mission. I-" He was interrupted by the sound of a metal clanging onto the floor. Twas Albedo.

"Cocytus, If you mean to apologize, you must raise your head." There was a bit of disgust in there due to the fact Cocytus was defeated.

Cocytus apologized.

"...Cocytus, I wish to hear from the defeated leader. What did you feel as the commanding officer in battle?"

"Milord, I failed to make proper use of the soldiers I was given command of and I even lost the elder lich that you had created! I apologize for that!"

Alcatraz chuckled abit, causing all eyes on him. "Thats not what he means Cocytus. Losing an undead of Igva's level is nothing to worry about, what he truly means is he wishes to know how you felt commanding an army." He nodded back to Ainz meaning he can continue what his talking about.

"And I will point out that I do not intend on blaming you for this loss, as it is possible for anyone to lose, even for myself and Alcatraz. Therefore the real issue is what you gain from the loss."

Alcatraz smiled grimly, but was OBVIOUSLY COVERED BY THE MASK!

 _[His acting is not bad]_ Commented Khorne

 _[Its because of his skeleton race which can negate some stats but also negates his emotions, and i can tell he is mentally stressed]_

 _[Huh, not letting out your emotions is quite harmful]_

 _[I agree on that]_

"Lets change the question. What would you have need to win?" That caused Cocytus to think deeply about it.

"I had underestimated the lizardmen. I lacked information on their strength and the local terrain, and i should have been more cautious."

"Indeed, no matter how weak they are, you must never underestimate your enemy. What else?"

Cocytus continued. "We were also lacking in commanders. There should have been someone to command the lower ranked undead. Considering the weapons the lizardmen possessed, sending zombies against the lizardmen could have exhausted them or even wiped them all out at once..."

"Hmm. Anything else?"

"...My apologies that is all I can think of at the moment..."

Ainz smiled. "That is splendid. There are certainly more things, but you have learned plenty, Cocytus. Though I would have preferred you understood this without anyone else's help..." He paused for awhile. "Well, it is still within the acceptable bounds. However why did you not play your hand from the start?"

"... I didn't think of it. I believed that it would be fine to simply use brute force." That caused Khorne and Alcatraz to mentally facepalmed, because they both played RTS/Strategic games. Khorne has little experience and by Alcatraz's opinion: _'He sucks'_. While Alcatraz has tons of experience in leading soldiers, but wasn't quite confident on it.

 _[He really doesn't know does he?]_ Deadpanned Khorne.

 _[You cant blame him, they are all children, and they need to learn. And besides no one is too old to learn some new things]_

 _[True true...]_

"And having lost the soldiers granted to you, you thought about it all? So be it."

"If you focus on never losing again, then this loss had meaning, Aside from that elder lich, all of those undead will reappear on their own. None of the losses will have a effect on Nazarick. But it is more important that you learned from this experience."

Cocytus bowed while in a kneeling position. "Thank you Lord Ainz!"

"But the fact that you lost hasnt changed, I will have to punish you as well."

Ainz then placed his hand on his bony cheek. "Originally, I planned on having you relegated to the rear, but this might be better... Cocytus..."

They are all listening what he is about to say.

"You are to exterminate the lizardmen. And this time you may not receive assistance from anyone else." That made Cocytus to grip his hand (not sure if anger though) tightly. Alcatraz looks at Ainz with widen eyes and then to Cocytus, he noticed that his hand is turning into a fist and gripping it hard. Ainz now knows that making them serve is a good plan but then against they wont just accept to serve the one who just attacked them in the first place.

Cocytus then raised his head. "Lord Ainz, there is something I wish to request of you!" That caused everyone to be surprised, asking the Supreme Being something is quite a hard thing to do and for them is disrespectful.

'He got the balls...Respect.' Alcatraz thought with a smile.

"Please hear me out, Lord Ainz!"

"You fool!" Albedo interrupted. "Despite having stained Nazarick's glory with a loss, you dare to petition Lord Ainz! Know your place! Step-!" Ainz interrupted her before she can say anything.

"It is fine Albedo." With a calm commanding tone. Which she complied to do.

"Raise your head, Cocytus." He raised his head.

"Tell me what is it you're requesting."

"..." He wasnt sure to say this.

"What is wrong, Cocytus? I am not upset at you, I simply wish to know what is it you are asking for."

"...I am against the plan to kill all the lizardmen." He bowed his head. "Please grant them mercy."

...

'So is this your plan Ainz?' Alcatraz thought and smiled.

 _[I thought you say they are loyal?]_

 _[They are, but they have free will. They are loyal to us, unbroken by outside ways, they will mature anyways]_

 _[Huh...]_

 _[This isnt the game now you dumbass this is real life now, and what im saying is that they are alive like us]_

 _[I already know that, I just want to hear from you opinion]_

 _[Screw off!]_

 _[HAHAHA]_

"Cocytus, Do you understand what your saying? To object to the punishment Lord Ainz has decided on... Are you afraid of those lizardmen?"

"..." He is unable to reply.

She narrowed her eyes. "Say somethin-!" A loud tap from Ainz's staff was heard.

"I shall question him. Do not interfere."

"M-my apologies."

"...Cocytus, I expect you to have a good reason for saying that. A reason that would benefit the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

"Yes! They have great potential and great warriors will emerge from their ranks in time. I believe that instead of killing them, we should make them server us loyally."

'So im not the only one here who thought of it huh?' Alcatraz eyed on Cocytus.

"...Alcatraz also thought about that idea as well." That caused them to be surprised, but more to Cocytus since he had never thought the **Death Bringer** of Nazarick would have also thought of the same idea what he has.

Alcatraz nodded. "Yes for I have find it stupid to just kill them and use their corpses for Nazarick. And if they are turned into undead, then how will they get stronger and make more? The undead are loyal and require no food and water, and also as a bonus addition in the future, the lizardmen's villages can be used to test out a way of governing over an area without the use of fear. Perfect experiment, though I like using fear since its quite easy to get around with it, but only when things get quite annoying."

That caused all of them to be awe of the Supreme Being's intellect.

"Is there any objections?" Ainz then made them return back to reality.

"..."

"...It seems there are none. Thank you for that Alcatraz."

He made a formal bow. "It is not a problem mi'lord."

"Guardians, it is important that instead of blindly following orders, you think about what the true intentions behind those orders are."

"Now then, lets get back on the topic. Cocytus, I said i would punish you."

"Yes, you ordered me to kill the lizardmen..."

"As we are going to rule over them now, your punishment must also be changed." His eyes glowed bright for a sec.

"Your are to rule over the lizardmen and make them loyal to Nazarick. But you may not use fear to control them, as we will use this as a model in the future."

"Understood. I, Cocytus, swear to show results that are befitting of the mercy your showed me, Lord Ainz!"

"All guardians are to sortie. One group acts as a decoy, while the rest will show the lizardmen what we are capable of. If it appears your actions may interfere with our ability to rule over them later, your are to stop."

"What do you think?" Ainz asked Cocytus.

"...I see no problems."

Nodded Ainz. "In that case, you are to all go and prepare."

"Yes, milord." All of the guardians responded in unison.

"Albedo, prepare troops for me, I will head out as well."

"Understood... Are you also assuming that a third party will be watching and aiming to give them the wrong idea of our strength?"

"There will be none." Alcatraz interrupted. "I have already prepared countermeasures around the area and i can sense any living damn being far enough. If I do sense, then we shall capture them." He spoke grimly at the last part.

"Hmmm. How many do we have of the Old Guarders?" Ainz asked.

"3000." She replied.

"Not much. We need at least twice that many to terrify the enemy." Alcatraz then thought of something else.

"In that case, what if we also mobilized the Nazarick Elder Guarders and Master Guarders?" Alcatraz asked.

"Alright." Ainz approved the idea now, but he also remembers one thing.

"And what of Gargantua?"

"Everything is fine, there will not be any issues." She replied with a cold, smile.

Ainz walked towards to Shalltear and stopped at a good gap. "Well then, Shalltear, have the troops to move at once with the gate."

She replied nervously. "That will be beyond what i can do with my mana."

"Then have Pestonya to assist you by transferring mana. If that isn't enough, ask Lupusregina."

"Understood." With a bow.

"Now then. Everyone is to start tomorrow. The lizardmen shall bear witness to Nazarick's power.

After that Ainz and the 2 players, who are just standing in the sidelines, have entered onto Ainz's bed quarters. He then heavily lies down on the bed, mentally stressed out. Alcatraz and Khorne took a seat from a nearby desk.

"Tired?" Alcatraz asked.

"Mentally. I just want to get drunk but i cant." With a tired voice.

"You didnt think that Cocytus would say that huh?"

"...Yes, quite unexpected."

Alcatraz smiled. "They are maturing then, but are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" Khorne asked

"Afraid of them rebelling and abandoning us is what he means." Ainz answered. "So you do noticed."

"And according to your previous statement, I feel pity of you not being to get laid." Khorne joked, and making Alcatraz chuckled.

"Yeah yeah laugh with all you got."

"Oh dont worry mi'lord. I've got an item for that."

"Oh?" Both of them perked up.

Alcatraz then pulled out a colored black ring with a purple gem. "This is the **[Ring of Change]** , makes you change your race and your stats still same. For example your current race is skeleton and you changed into a human, your current race stats are still there but penalized a little." He threw it to Ainz, and caught it.

"..." Ainz was looking at it for a long moment. "Why didn't you tell me of this?"

"Oh I kinda like seeing you in this kind of a situation. Quite amusing." He smiled.

"You little... never mind." He got angry but then shrugged it off for he was mentally tired throughout the day.

"So what now?" Khorne asked.

Alcatraz leaned back to his chair. "We will be watching Cocytus fight against the elite lizardmen, it wont be a good fight since its just a one-sided slaughter, but we may get to see their teamwork since its an important factor to last the longest in a battle."

And then the montage fades away...

* * *

 **Alright people thats it for chapter 4**

 **And if you got questions just 'review' it.**

 **Again this is a straightforward story dont expect to have any bullsht on this one.**

 **Im also been working on Alcatraz's stats and Khorne's as well but since then im took favking tired and wait until lets say a year later ok? Ok.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Just Chapter 5 nothing else)

**Welcome to chap 4 people and dont worry about explosions and stuff for they wont OBVIOUSLY be here.**

 **And hopefully there would be a fight between Khorne and Alcatraz again.**

 **Btw funfact, I originally plan to name 'Alcatraz' from 'Lordez' but i figured out that its weird to say 'Lord Lordez' since it sounds like your saying lord with a name.**

* * *

Alcatraz and Khorne were at their normal clothes, since they are at a safe place and quite uncomfortable when you aren't moving around much with the armor. Alcatraz is wearing a black shirt with a skull symbol behind it, grey vest, and dark red pants. While Khorne is wearing a simple red shirt with black trims and black camo pants.

Both of them were in Alcatraz's work-room, he can place his crafting table (lol survival games here) anywhere in his living room, but it just puts out the feeling that this is a resting spot not a work place.

Alcatraz has 4 rooms. 1st is the music room which is like a football field size (which i put in chap 4), 2nd is his working place, 3rd is his armory, and lasty the 4th room is the storage a place where he keeps his duplicates and some items he kept secret from his guildmates.

"Let us tear them to pieces!" Khorne impersonate from a Khorne Berserker. "Huh not bad."

"Yep, quite a good thing I had these kind of Lip Bugs huh?" Alcatraz is holding one.

"Yeah give me the 'Chaos Space marine' and 'Samurai Jack' voices." Alcatraz then gives two Lip Bugs to him. "Why you have these anyway?" Khorne Asked.

"I dont know, i just like to collect these kind of deep, badass voices, quite nice to have."

"Couldn't agree you on that one."

"But lets just stick to our normal voices only whenever we have our free time, it will confuse them." He's talking about the ones who knew his voice. (You know where im getting at anyway)

"Awww but i wanna try this one out!" Khorne exclaimed, he wanted to use the fake voices.

"Dont worry dude, we can try it out when we had the perfect chance to do."

"Alright fine." He gave in.

 _[Alcatraz-san]_

"Hold on dude Ainz called me." Alcatraz then hold his hand on his ear like his holding a phone. Khorne nodded in response.

 _[What is it mi'lord?]_

 _[Are you doing anything?]_

 _[Aside from testing out the Lip Bugs i have in my storage, yea im free, what you need?]_

 _[Why do you have- never mind. The fight is about to start, you want to watch?]_

 _[Just call it a slaughter, its barely a fair match anyway. And no were going to E-Rantel, both of us will know Cocytus is going to win anyways]  
_

 _[Hm... Alright but be safe]_

 _[Dont worry mi'lord, were 100 level. What could possibly hurt us]_

 _[You never know, but be safe... Funny why am i worried to you even you're such a dick to me?]_

 _[Maybe its because im keeping your sanity up? Who knows maybe im like Peroronchino, but only his antics not the pervert ones]_

 _[...]_ He disconnected and looked at Khorne.

"Hey dude."

"Yea?"

"Wanna watch the slaughter with Ainz?"

"Yeah sur- Wait I thought we're heading to E-Rantel?" He asked with confusion.

"I lied." He grinned.

They reequipped their usual armor and teleported nearby the outpost.

* * *

Nearby Great Lake/Forward Outpost

 **(I skipped the part when Ainz and the Guardians were talking with Zaryusu Shasha and Shasryu Shasha. So were going to where the Lizardmen are preparing to fight Cocytus. But Khorne and Alcatraz didnt went with Ainz... Ya know? Making their appearance and sht but they didnt, only Ainz and the guardians showed up)**

Alcatraz and Khorne arrived, and were greeted by several servants. They also heard some construction working from a distance.

"Where is Ainz?" He asked one of them.

"Over there milord." He pointed at the building.

"Thank you." He turned to Khorne. "Lets go."

"No need to tell me."

They went towards the building that the imp told them.

Alcatraz opened the door and he saw the Guardians, except Cocytus, were in present. And Ainz sitting on a white-colored chair with mixed type of bones.

 _'Not a bad chair.'_ He took noted on making one for his room.

"Hows the situation going?"

"Quite good, and I thought your going to E-Rantel?"

Alcatraz shrugged. "It seems there were plans."

 _[I simply lied, mi'lord]_

Ainz narrowed his eyes with annoyance.

"Hm? What about that wound then?" That caused all the Guardians to look at Alcatraz with worry expressions.

"...Painful, but its gone. You could say its just a little experiment I've been trying to test out, since in the whole possibility of logic, weak items wouldn't possibly hurt us. I just like to know how strong can a weapon, item, magic/spell could hurt a level 100."

"Getting pierced in the stomach doesn't seem to be a experiment, you could have died!" Exclaimed with a worry tone.

"I have lots of HP mi'lord, what can a hole in my stomach can do?" It's... certainly true, his health is beyond the limit, so he can take lots, lots of hits and can regenerate as well... As long his not taking damage that is.

Ainz eyed at him for a moment and gave a small sigh. "Fine, but tell me when your about to do such a thing."

Alcatraz smiled. "I'll see what I can do with that mi'lord." He then **{Messaged}** him.

 _[I prefer to keep some things hidden away mi'lord, we do in fact know that some knowledge we may gain in this New World can harm and destroy our minds]_

 _[Lets hope there is none]_

 _[Let us hope so... But we still need to keep our guard up, other than the Slane Theocracy im not quite sure if they are still in a fighting spirits, but there might be more]_

"Alcatraz-sama, why is he here?" Albedo asked politely, not to offend him. (She is talking about Khorne)

All eyes were on Khorne, who is quite nervous.

"...He is with us now." That widen the eyes of the guardians. For the Supreme Being to accept an outside, not as a denizen, but as a member of the Supreme Being's guild. Which they misinterpret it, what he meant that Khorne is now their member of Nazarick now, not the 'Guild' entirely.

"B-But Alcatraz-sama, why would you accept-!" Alcatraz raised his hand to stop her from speaking more.

"There was a permission from Ainz and I asked for it, and he accepted it. But on some conditions he must follow. He is a fellow friend of mine, though we have our problems in the past years." He paused and glared at Khorne. "But we settled it a year ago. Dont be worry of him, he wont do anything foolish." He smiled.

They all looked at him with shocked silence, Alcatraz find this amusing.

 _[What you mean 'wont do anything foolish?' im not that dumb]_

 _[Who knows? But still, they still wont trust you though]_

 _[I f**King knew that thank you very much]_ He said sarcastically.

"Now then, lets talk business. Are the Lizardmen frighten as expected?" Ainz then made all of them turned their attention to Ainz. But they still are angry about Khorne wounding Alcatraz.

"Indeed, Ainz-sama."

"That's right, just look at the Lizardmen's faces."

Ainz laughed as he heard the Guardians' responses. In truth, he could hardly tell how the Lizardmen's expressions had changed. While Lizardmen looked more like humans than reptiles, their facial expressions were completely different from those of humans.

Alcatraz just smiled in silence while Khorne is trying to get back in the line on what they are talking about.

"Then, Demiurge, when will you finish tallying the information on how far the lake was frozen?"

"We are still gathering the relevant data, but the radius of freezing was larger than expected, which presents some difficulties. If possible, I hope we might be given a bit more time."

He had expected at least that much from super-tier spells, which could only be used four times a day. Ainz had gone out of his way to use one of them, **{The Creation}** , and if that failed to impress, then all he could say was that it was sad.

Ainz reached out to stop Demiurge from kneeling, and then cupped his jaw with a skeletal hand, before settling into contemplation. It would seem the spell's effective radius had been larger than he imagined, but as a magical experiment, it was quite a success.

 **{The Creation}** was a super-tier spell that could change terrain special effects. In YGGDRASIL, one would use it to ward off the heat in hot regions or to suppress the freezing chill of icy areas.

In truth, he could have awed them into submission without using a super-tier spell.

However, he had used it anyway because he wanted to conduct an experiment on how large a spell's radius could be. In YGGDRASIL, **{The Creation}** spell could affect quite a large area, and when they tested it in Nazarick, it managed to cover every single area of the 8th Floor. However, they did not know how it would fare outdoors.

In YGGDRASIL, it had an effective area of one zone, but he wanted to know how large that zone was in this world. It would be too much if he cast it on a plain and it covered the entire plain.

Similarly, it would be too much if it covered the entire lake. It would seem he had to be very careful when using super-tier magic.

[Was it a success then?]

[Might be, but we still need to run some tests/experiments with the super-tier sp-]

[-Wouldnt that be considered 'wasting'? I mean yes we can use them again despite the cooldown, but wouldnt that be able for those unsuspecting eyes from the outside to notice?]

Ainz pondered carefully. His friend does seem to have a point, if they were to be spotted by a player or someone from the NW, they would be known by it. However, with Alcatraz's illusionary spells with the assistance of the Nazarick's forces, they might be able to run some experiments with their spells, if not, then their items as well.

 **(Illusionary isnt a word)**

"Then, Aura, what about our security net?"

"Yes! We've dispatched the undead we borrowed from you to patrol within a two kilometer radius, but we haven't picked up any exceptional intrusions. Also, I've sent out some of my magical beasts who are adept at reconnaissance to patrol a four kilometer radius around us, but there haven't been reports of anything suspicious so far."

"Is that so. Our foe might make their approach by some perfectly undetectable means. Have you prepared against that yet?"

"It'll be fine. Shalltear was helping me out, so we've also deployed undead which are good at surveillance."

"Very good."

Aura was all smiles after Ainz's praise. Her previous depression was nowhere to be seen.

"Has the person who used the World-Class Item on Shalltear still not made a move even after we've exposed ourselves like this?"

 _[Mi'lord, the bastards wont be observing us for awhile, why did you have to place a security team?]_

 _[Its to be sure, even if you did break their will, they may send someone to observe at us]_

 _[...Your call, mi'lord]_

"Why isn't the opposition spying on this place and Nazarick?"

"Could it be that the enemy is keeping an eye on us with a World-Class Item which renders him immune to regular surveillance?"

Ainz tilted his head in confusion after Demiurge answered with his question. Alcatraz shakes his head in amusement.

"...I used Momon because I thought they might use such means… if the enemy uses World-Class Items to spy on us, they won't be able to observe Momon, since he also possesses a World-Class Item. Therefore, I've been operating on the assumption that they'll be using physical or direct observation… well, it might be magical too, but in short, I've been assuming that they'll use more conventional methods to keep an eye on us…"

Ainz sensed that the Guardians around him seemed puzzled, and he realized that his explanation was not sufficiently clear.

"Well… how shall I put this… in the past, we once owned a mine that produced a rare metal. The price went through the roof because we monopolized it, so a group of people schemed to steal it from us. Back then, our opposition used **[οὐροβόρος]** (Ouroboros). That was one of the World-Class Items known as The Twenty." Ainz narrowed his eyes, while Alcatraz closed his eyes in the good memories.

They had been furious when the mine had been stolen away, but thinking back on it now, it was a good memory. It held true even as they recalled how they had been hunted and lost quite a few rare pieces of gear.

"What?! Someone actually dared seize territory which had been claimed by the Supreme Beings? Unforgivable! Please order us to retake it at once!"

Ainz hurriedly shifted his gaze as he heard Albedo vent her anger. Khorne and Alcatraz also noticed it.

They saw all the Guardians seething with hostility and murderous intent. Even the ever-serene Demiurge had a savage expression on his face. That was not all; Alcatraz and Ainz could glimpse the determination to take it back on Mare's shy and retiring face. Khorne preparing to fight in case they might go crazy, but was stopped by Alcatraz who just **{Messaged}** him.

Ainz was about to say something to calm them down but Alcatraz spoke first. "Calm down! That is in the past, no need to get suspense on it."

Alcatraz raised a hand to order the Guardians to cool their heads. While it looked as though they had somewhat regained their composure, they still seemed unstable, as though magma were flowing beneath the surface. Alcatraz decided to pick up the previous topic to change the subject.

"Mi'lord, you can speak." He turned the attention to Ainz.

"Thank you. Our enemy used **[οὐροβόρος]** and made it impossible for us to enter the world where the mine was. They probably used that time to search for and find the mine. Once the seal was broken and we could enter the world, we found that the mine had already been taken."

They had fought recklessly to retake the mine and a great deal of the guild members had died at least once, but they resisted the urge to speak of that.

"Then, this is the point I wanted to make. While I said the world was sealed, people with World-Class items could still enter that world during that time. Therefore, it should be impossible for them to spot us even if they use World-Class Items for surveillance.

As Ainz listened to the gasps of enlightenment from the Guardians, he wondered if that was really the case.

It was very likely, but there was no proof that they could not be found.

In particular, one of the World-Class Items defending Nazarick had the effect of protecting against divination spells. If it could not block surveillance from World-Class Items, then it would be meaningless.

"Therefore, I feel the enemy will try to approach Momon… but the ones who have come to him are all mothers clutching their newborn children or adventurers."

The ones who came forward begged him to touch their children's heads in the hope that they would grow up strong, or they asked to shake hands with him in the hopes of becoming stronger themselves. None of them had asked to speak with him in private.

Therefore, Ainz had created many openings like this on purpose, waiting for the enemy to make a move. But Alcatraz knew who and where the attackers are, so his plans on getting them out wasn't in vain.

"May I share my humble opinion on this matter?"

"What is it, Albedo?"

"Ainz-sama, as you have said just now, your aim is to divine the enemy's identity and details. In that case, is it not possible that the enemy is unwilling to get close because they have not been exposed yet?"

 _'...Ah.'_

"It...it's fine, Albedo. I have considered that point as well."

He and Alcatraz already knew who the enemy are but they just pretend to not know, Alcatraz told him that it was not their time to die and could be useful tools in the future for their plans, but could also be annoyance at the same time so they need to plan carefully.

"Forgive me. Also…"

 _'Albedo, could you please stop'_ , Ainz could not bring himself to beg that of her. He felt like he had finished a multiple choice exam, and then, when he went through his work one more time, he found that all his answers were incorrectly shifted one space down.

"There's the matter of announcing that Shalltear was defeated by a magic item…"

"Yes. I reported as much to the Guild. That was in order to avoid people fearing Momon's strength. Spell-sealing crystals are extremely rare items, so breaking one for an experiment should be difficult. Therefore, saying that the spell-sealing crystal went out of control - that the monster was defeated through the use of a magic item - is more convincing and it means fewer people will be on guard against Momon. But no one has yet to know Konrad's strength yet."

"Indeed, it is as you say. It would work well against people who think spell-sealing crystals are rare items."

Albedo's subtle qualification of her statement made Ainz feel very uneasy.

"...However, what if our enemy had multiple such crystals like yourself, Ainz-sama?"

"...Hm? Ah, so that's what you mean."

Ainz put on a show of sudden realization, but he had no idea what she meant.

 _[I think she is talking about the sealing items could be used against us mi'lord, but that is just a thought for I as well have no damn idea what she is talking about]_

 _[At first i thought you know what she is talking about...You got me there at the last phrase you cheeky bastard]_

 _[Your welcome mi'lord]_ He mentally chuckled.

 _[But I am also worried about leading them and deciding the direction where Nazarick should go]_

 _[...Do not think negatively mi'lord, think positively. They needed you as much as we needed them...I think. But we must stand fast and dare not to show distraction when were with them. Just believe in yourself]_ After that he disconnected and let Ainz focus on the topic.

 _'I do hope so Alcatraz-san... I do hope so.'_

"It's fine. However, I understand your unease."

Then, Ainz looked around.

"Albedo… share your worries with the other Guardians."

"Ah, yes! If the opposition possesses multiple crystals like you do, Ainz-sama… anyone who knows their abilities will probably see through that news immediately. In other words, they will believe that Shalltear was not defeated by the crystal. Although the enemy might not know if Shalltear fought with all her strength, anyone with a World-Class Item would probably think that Momon and Konrad were equal strength to Shalltear. Therefore, they would probably consider Momon and Konrad - two mysterious warriors who just suddenly appeared in E-Rantel, - a threat, no? In addition, the opposition might also suspect something about the link between Shalltear, Momon and Konrad…"

"...Albedo, and the Guardians. What do you think the enemy will do next?"

"Permit me to answer, then. I feel that if our enemy intends to oppose you, Ainz-sama, they will respond by spreading rumors of Momon, Konrad and the Vampire being in league with each other — even if there is no basis to them — and lash out at him. Our opposition will surely not want Momon and Konrad to become more and more famous.

 _'Uwah'_ Ainz groaned internally, Alcatraz laughing silently.

Their original aim of going to E-Rantel was to gather information, but his main objective was to make the character Momon famous - that, and he also wanted to run away a little. The original plan of Ainz was to turn Momon into a great hero and then reveal his true identity, whereupon the fame and glory he had accumulated would be transferred to Ainz Ooal Gown, and resound throughout the world.

While Alcatraz's objective was to create some kind of a villain for Momon to fight and has some kind of a connection with Momon, adding some dramatic sequence. But he isn't telling Ainz his plan, yet.

In addition, it would also serve to show that a former PK guild had changed its image, fighting injustice through the name of Momon. But now, those plans were little more than soap bubbles vanishing in the wind.

"Oh? Demiurge, I've got a question. Wouldn't it be more damaging to spread the rumors of working with that Vampire after he became famous?"

"Aura, doing so at that time would be a poor move. Once Ainz-sama is sufficiently famous, people would discount those rumors as malicious gossip. That reputation must be eliminated before it grows and becomes widespread."

"A very astute observation, Demiurge." Ainz nodded magnanimously in response to Demiurge's bow, as though he had been thinking the same thing as well.

"Then, I have another question. If that is the case, why has the enemy not spread these rumors yet?"

Demiurge raised a finger after hearing Ainz's question.

"Firstly, the enemy has not completed their investigation into Momon-sama and Konrad-sama. If it turned out that they defeated Shalltear in open combat, they would wish to avoid incurring their ire, or possibly recruiting them to their side. Secondly-"

He raised another finger.

"What if the opposition only ran into Shalltear by chance? Or what if they encountered her on the way to another objective, and they were a completely unrelated third party?"

"The attack on Shalltear wasn't intentional, they run across each other by accident. But their equipment is just above average compared to ours." Alcatraz spoke, who was silently listening beside Ainz. "As I expected, they were quite weak. From what I've known of them, their strongest magic is between 5-7 tier."

"Then should we attack, Alcatraz-sama?" Inquired Aura.

Alcatraz shook his and and laughed softly, that caused them - including Aura - to be confused on his reaction. "No no Aura, their time to die is not yet near, I've given them on which path they shall take, but if they make the wrong one they are destined to die then." He smiled at the last part. Khorne and Ainz were sweating bullets at the last part, be cause he said with an enlighten and happy tone. He in fact changed their memories by removing Shalltear and replacing Alcatraz as a figure of Death and horror in their minds.

"Good grief. In any case, then our main challenge now is the lack of information. Our hands are tied because we have to be wary of a possible unseen foe…" Ainz mumbled.

Currently, he had ordered Sebas to handle this sort of work. However, there was a limit to how much intelligence that limited numbers of intelligence personnel could gather. At first, he had only wanted to learn the basic facts of this world, but they were now at a stage where such information was no longer sufficient.

They could not learn what they wanted to know by going through adventurers and traders alone. It was similar to how an average citizen and a high-ranking government official had access to information of differing importance.

In addition, he had no idea what sort of person could analyze the data they had gathered and determine whether or not any particular piece of information was important.

Demiurge flashed Ainz a conspiratorial smile as he heard Ainz mumble.

"In that case, why not seek a nation to support you?"

After a brief silence, Albedo went "Oh" to indicate that she understood. Soon, Ainz made the same noise.

"I see, Demiurge. So that was what you meant."

However, the other three Guardians still looked quite confused. After that, Aura came out and asked:

"Ainz-sama, what's this all about?"

As Aura asked that question, Ainz gave thanks that he did not have any facial expressions. As well as Alcatraz's expression was hidden by the mask and Khorne was hidden by his enclosed helmet. None of them knew what they are getting at and are just asking like it.

"Honestly… Mare, Shalltear, do you not understand what Demiurge was trying to say?"

The two of them shook their heads in silent synchronicity.

"I see. Then it can't be helped. Tell them, Demiurge."

"Yes, I understand. Now then, everyone. Ainz-sama is worried about the existence of a hidden, powerful enemy. I feel that if we encounter said enemy and they are hostile to us, we need to have some kind of leverage that we can use during negotiations."

 _'Sensei-I-don't-get-it-look'_ appeared on the faces of three students and one adult. Demiurge-sensei seemed to realize that his explanation was too complicated and decided to continue explaining after dumb himself down to match the students.

"What would you do if Ainz-sama was dominated by some World-Class Item?"

"I'd kill the bastard who did it."

"...No, that's not what I mean, Aura. What I'm trying to say is, don't you think the very fact that being mind-controlled would count as an alibi? The fact is that there are people out there who really can dominate their opposition with World-Class Items, so we can convincingly say that Ainz-sama or Alcatraz-sama was controlled by a World-Class Item."

Assistant Teacher Albedo supplemented Head Teacher Demiurge's lecture:

"In other words, by pretending to support another country, we have an excuse for any action which Nazarick takes. By saying that we were ordered to do so by that country and we had no choice but to obey, we could use that to deflect blame from ourselves, assuming there was an enemy on our level. Also, if the other party does not want an open conflict, they will have no choice but to bear with it." She explained to them, which made them to understand what she was saying.

"I see… so even if someone wasn't happy with what we did, as long as we had a good reason, we could drag a third party into becoming an ally… so that's what it is, as expected of Ainz-sama…"

Ainz chuckled. "Demiurge came up with that scheme, not me, so your thanks should go to him."

"No, it's not true. It would seem you already came to the same answer, Ainz-sama."

Alcatraz and Khorne mentally laughing behind Ainz's back.

"Ah, er… um. It feels like I'm taking credit for your hard work. Sorry about that. Also… I believe it will be easier to obtain information if we support another country."

A country would probably have the intelligence-gathering network that they were struggling to build. That being the case, infiltrating them with Nazarick's people ought to be much better for gathering usable information.

Demiurge smiled at the thought that his suggestion had been useful on something which had bothered Ainz, and at Ainz's words, which seemed to validate his and Albedo's opinions.

"Indeed."

"Ah, indeed. As expected of Ainz-sama - to think you had such clear insights… in that case, even inferior lifeforms like human beings could prove surprisingly useful."

After Albedo spoke up, the Guardians looked at Ainz with sparkly eyes filled with pure loyalty.

"Quite useful indeed, pawns for the game and tools for the make." Alcatraz spoke with a dark, grimly smile. That also caused Demiurge to make a grin from that statement.

Ainz felt very uncomfortable, but he consoled himself with the fact that the two of them had given him their approval.

"Then… let's find a country to infiltrate."

"If we pick from the neighboring countries, we would have the Kingdom, the Empire and the Theocracy."

"How, how about a country that was further away? Like say, the Republic or the Holy Kingdom…"

"I would rather not select a distant country, and I would prefer not to make contact with the Theocracy before we learn enough about them. That leaves the Kingdom and the Empire… judging by Sebas' report, the Kingdom is not particularly interesting. However… this matter requires further study. Anyway -"

Ainz interrupted the conversation by extending his hand to the mirror.

"We've given the Lizardmen some time. Let's see if they've done anything unexpected."

"Ep ep ep ep, mi'lord." That caused him to look at Alcatraz. "Ill handle this, I know how to use it."

"...Ok here." He gave the MRV controls to Alcatraz, he was cracking his fingers.

 _'Alright lets do this.'_ He reached out to the mirror and with a subtle shift of his hand, he changed the scenery it showed.

Naturally, he began by zooming in the image.

In this way, they could see every detail of the Lizardmen's preparations for battle.

"What a waste of time, " Demiurge muttered gently to the Lizardmen.

He scanned around the village and there didnt seem to be any signs of the white Lizardman and a specific Lizardman named Zaryusu Shasha.

 _'He has that strange ice weapon... Cant seem to find him.'_

"He might be one of the huts." Khorne suggested.

"Hmm mi'lord give me the scroll." The Mirror of Remote Viewing could not peer into structures. However, that was only under normal circumstances.

"Demiurge, fetch me the Infinite Backpack." Ainz spoke.

"Understood."

With a bow, Demiurge picked up the Infinite Backpack which lay on the table which had been shifted to the corner of the room before courteously presenting it to Ainz. Ainz took a scroll out of it.

After that, he cast the spell inscribed within it.

The spell produced an invisible and incorporeal sensor. It could not penetrate magical barriers, but it could pass through conventional walls regardless of their thickness. If it could not pass through said walls, that would imply there was a powerful foe present, and they had to be wary.

He linked the sensor to the Mirror of Remote Viewing, so the Guardians could see what Ainz could see. Then he moved the eye-like, floating sensor.

"Let's see what's inside this house."

Alcatraz selected one of the nearest houses - a pretty run-down affair - and sent the sensor in. Despite the darkness of the interior, it appeared as bright as day through the eyes of the sensor.

Inside, the white Lizardman was pressed against the ground. Her tail was tucked up and there was a black Lizardman mounted on her.

The three players were confused by this, but Alcatraz has a small idea in his head that his is something he knows and they are not gonna like it.

 _[Dude get ready for jumpscare, also relay this to Ainz]_

 _[Roger]_

For a moment, he had no idea why they would be doing something like that at a time like this.

After that, Alcatraz silently steered the sensor outside. Afterwards, Khorne responded by face palming, with made a loud thud.

"..." Ainz also grabbed his head in a moment of infinite weakness. The Guardians around him had no idea what to say, and looked at the ground with puzzled expressions on their faces.

Alcatraz just staring at the MRV with no expressions shown, but his thoughts are going dirty for a while and trying to remove the image right now.

"-What an unpleasant lot. Cocytus will be attacking any moment now and they're still indulging in such frivolity!"

"Exactly!"

"Er, ah, a-about that…"

"Demiurge's right! We need to make those two suffer!"

"I'm so jealous…"

"Great im in a some kind of a movie now." Mumbled Khorne while face palming.

"..."

Ainz waved his hand to silence the Guardians.

"...Forget it, they'll all be dead soon. I once read a book which said that situations like these stimulate the desire to propagate the species." Ainz nodded, certain of his opinion. Alcatraz and Khorne nodded as well.

"Indeed, it is so!"

"Well, if that's all, we should probably let them off the hook."

"Exactly!"

"Er, ah, a-about that…"

"I agree with Demiurge-sama…"

Alcatraz just leaned back and stared at the ceiling and paused for awhile. "That just escalated quickly... I mean that really got out of hand fast."

"Agreed." Khorne joked a little bit.

"...Quiet, all of you."

After that, all of them gone silent, Ainz sighed.

"...Well, there goes my motivation. Never mind, there's probably nobody to worry about in the Lizardman village. Still, we can't be careless, because someone might be heading for us right now. Aura…"

 _'Crap! What should I do now?! Those two haven't been given sex education yet… no, it's too early for that!'_

Ainz suddenly understood what it was like for a father to see a lewd scene on the television during a family gathering. Alcatraz just staying silent, just watching how this goes.

 _'Dammit, how would a father or mother answer if they were asked where babies came from?! This is bad! I can't believe I let Bukubukuchagama's children see that — though, it shouldn't be too bad. Let's not consider Albedo, and Demiurge… he'd probably teach them from a clinical perspective. Shalltear… not too bad either. Let's handle this another day.'_

After pushing the question to the back of his mind, Ainz coughed and asked.

"If the security net picks up everything, all the Guardians - myself included - will move out together."

If there were any other players around, he would not adhere to his agreement of sparing the Lizardmen. If they would not become allies, then they would have to be terminated with extreme prejudice to avoid any information leaks. When they happened, they would destroy the village, even if they had to draw on all the forces of the 8th Floor to do so.

Alcatraz has a hunch there wont be any players around. But Ainz, is just doing countermeasures and doesn't want to take the risk.

Ainz thrust aside the guilt he felt at violating his promise to Cocytus. A little white lie would be preferable if it was for a good reason.

"... Now then, the show's about to begin… let's enjoy watching Cocytus in action." Alcatraz smiled and zoomed out towards and showing Cocytus and the Lizardmen village.

* * *

 **There ya go! Chapter 5 everyone! Good show! Good Show!**

 **Now I hope you can wait patiently for the next chapter which can take 2 years to finish (I hope this doesnt trigger yall easily)**

 **Now just slowly take your opportunity to read it... This should have been at the top should it?... Nah**

 **Thank you for reading this straightforward story.**

 **Dont try to bust a left nut there.**

 **And try not to get killed by flying bullets out there in the wild, cant trust no one.**


	6. OC Stats (Updated 4-7-2018)

**Read chapter 5 if you wish to read the story this is just the stats you idiots.**

* * *

 **Name: Alcatraz**

 **Epithet: Death Bringer, The Guide**

 **Race: Heteromorphic Race, Zombie**

 **Allegiance: (Former) clan-master of "Hateful Eights", member of the Ainz Ooal Gown**

 **Residence: Great Tomb of Nazarick**

 **Karma: negative 500 extremely evil**

 **Level: 100**

 **XXXX**

 **Racial Level**

 **Highlord of Hel (5)**

 **Ancient One (5)**

 **Elder Undead (10)**

 **Job Class**

 **Death Bringer (5)**

 **Weapons Master (10)**

 **Necromancer (10)**

 **Armored Mage (10)**

 **Master Slayer (10)**

 **Unholy Knight (10)**

 **Master Blacksmith (15)**

 **Skilled Weapon Smith (15)**

 **Master Enchanter (15)**

 **Others (10)**

 **XXXX**

 **HP: 100+ (Exceeds Limit)**

 **MP: 74**

 **Phy. Atk: 86 (Exceeds limit when transformed into Death Bringer Form)**

 **Phy. Def: 97**

 **Mag. Atk: 68**

 **Mag. Def: 80**

 **Agility: 79 (Exceeds limit when transformed into Death Bringer Form)**

 **Resistance: 100**

 **Special Ability: 71**

 **Total: 755+**

 **Main Set:**

He wears a maroon colored **[Unholy Daedric]** Armor covering almost all of his body. A jet-black trench coat with a red faded Lesion Sigil.

He has a skull helmet but only wears in a battle. With a (also maroon colored) teethed mask, covering his mouth.

He covers his mouth due to the part it removes the flesh of the cheeks and showing him as a zombie. He also has crimson colored pupil and dark purple iris (while the rest is technically black) with blood red hair.

His main weapon is **[Death Sickle]**. It siphon's HP on the enemy's HP and emits aura of fear. It also cause darkness enchant, making the enemy to slowly being damage from the dark magic.

 **Adventurer Set:**

Same armor from Momon except its agile-looking, its black while the trimmings are red.

Has a Dragonlike helmet, colored dark maroon. Same as the gauntlets, but are sharp as claws.

A Barrett M82... Its a sniper rifle people. But it has a 5 delayed shot, and can use any type of bullet. Pierce, Exploding, Energy, Shrapnel, and Magic type bullets.

Also a weaken **[Infinity Blade]** which is enchanted as a Relic Class Item. But dont worry this is just a duplicate of it dont worry people.

Ragged, black hoodie trench coat.

 **Bodyguard Set:**

Black duster coat with hoodie, a grey shirt made with metallic fiber which took Alcatraz some time to create it, tough leather boots, black leather gloves, hunter hat from Bloodborne.

Eye color's are changed to dark green, with a small hint of redness in his eyes.

* * *

 **Name Khorne**

 **Epithet: War God, Doom Bringer**

 **Race: Demi-Human, Fallen Human**

 **Allegiance: (Former) War-master of "The Alpha Legion", ally to Ainz Ooal Gown**

 **Residence: Great Tomb of Nazarick**

 **Karma: negative 600 extremely evil**

 **Level: 100**

 **XXXX**

 **Racial Level**

 **Fallen one (10)**

 **Chaos _'God'_ (5)**

 **Job Level**

 **Champion of Hel (5)**

 **Cursed Warrior (10)**

 **Chaotic Warmonger (10)**

 **Hell Berserker (10)**

 **Weapons Master (10)**

 **Hell Slayer (15)**

 **Etc (10)**

 **XXXX**

 **HP: 100**

 **MP: 59**

 **Phy. Atk 96+ (Exceeds limit when transformed)**

 **Phy. Def 92**

 **Agility 86**

 **Mag. Atk 65**

 **Mag. Def 85**

 **Resistance 76+ (Exceeds limit when transformed)**

 **Special Ability 95**

 **Total: 754+**

* * *

Khorne's appearance and equipment- **(I didnt give out the appearance on his looks and armor so here)**

His skin is scaled and charcoal color (only WH40k fans know this Chapter) and his face is aged-looking with dark grey hair, skull tattoo on his face as well. Red iris and pupil, black sclera.

 **Main Set:**

 **[Chaos Conqueror]** , a DCI set. The appearance of its armor is deemed to be looking bulky, but agile. Its color scheme is blood red and black. Its shouldering pads looking like skulls, and his helmet donning curved horns of a demon.

The armor set gives him a higher set of defense and agility, and boosting his attack speed and damage. Adding a bonus effect on siphoning the enemy's HP when being damaging upon.

 **(google Warhammer Mark of Chaos soldier and you will know)**

His primary weapon is the **[Flesh Eater]** , a battle axe, which looks like the battle axe from WH40k but doesn't act like a saw, just the teeth are there.

 **Extra Set:**

 **[Berserker's Damnation]** , his primary armor (From Berserk anime) Skulls on the shoulder pads, blood stained cloak with crossed axes symbol with a skull, and faded white lines around the armor giving some ghostly presence.

He will also use the **[SoulEdge]** (From SoulCalibur V people) but he will only use it against strong opponents that reached up to 65-72.

 **XXXX**

 **Adventurer Form:**

Dark red Ceanataur Armor Z BladeMaster (ill have to write blademaster cause yall might get confused which armor)

 **[Wind Blade]** (From StarWarfare people how dafuq did yall not know this sht? Oh right theres like lots of Wind Blades out there from other games rightt)

* * *

 **Thats it...For now.**

 **Ill try to keep this updated like every 2 or 3 weeks or so idk just when im in mood.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Continuation people**

 **Ill be quick about this**

 **If you are confused of this, you just skipped chapter 5, which you need to OBVIOUSLY READ. Because i just uploaded 2 chapters and the 6th part is the stats.**

 **NOW READ AND DONT WASTE ANY SHT TIME!**

* * *

Back at the Outpost...

After a fast battle with the Lizardmen's elite warriors, Cocytus returned to Ainz to his forward outpost where they inspected the whole campaign.

"That was a spectacular battle." Ainz said in praise to Cocytus, who was kneeling before him.

"Aye, twas not bad." Alcatraz complimented.

"Thank. You."

"However, I trust you understand that while we we used the stick this time, you must employ the carrot in the future. You are not to rule them through fear."

"I. Understand."

After Ainz nodded, he looked to the other Guardians in the room.

"Very good. Now then, listen well, you Guardians. Like I said earlier in the Throne Room, Cocytus will administer the Lizardman village. If he needs help, I hope you will give it to him. Cocytus, I hope you will foster a deeply-rooted loyalty to Nazarick in the Lizardmen. I also hope that you will cultivate the growth of talented members of their species. I will leave these tasks to you. If you need **[Wings of Ascension]** or other special items, let me know. I will also lend you a **[Powered Suit]** for the time being."

Players could change their character races in YGGDRASIL, but that did not imply that one could freely change race. Some requirements had to be met for the change, and the changes were irreversible.

Part of the requirements were items. Someone who wanted to become an **Elder Lich** would need a **[Book of the Dead]**. Someone who wanted to become an **Imp** would need a **[Fallen Seed]**. The **[Angel Wing]** item which Ainz mentioned was used for becoming an **Angel**. For someone who wanted to become a Fallen Human, they would need **[Dark Blood]** , stored in a vial.

Ainz had mentioned it because he thought that it might be possible to change races in that manner.

"I. Shall. Count. On. You. When. The. Time. Comes. Ainz-sama. May. I. Know. How. You. Wish. To. Deal. With. Those. Lizardmen?"

"Those Lizardmen?"

"Yes. The. Ones. Called. Zaryusu. And. Shasuryu."

The two who fought to the end. Their corpses should still be in the marsh. However, why did he bring them up?

"Hmm… Recover their corpses and use them for raw materials when I'm not making undead with my skills."

"-That would be a waste mi'lord." Alcatraz spoke before Cocytus did.

"Hm? Are they that valuable?" Ainz had watched the battle through the Mirror of Remote Viewing and saw an overwhelming victory. Nothing about them recommended themselves to his eye. But Alcatraz and Khorne did. As much as they played other games which requires teamwork and cooperation before they played YGGDRASIL. So they know what they are seeing and the Lizardmen portrayed almost a flawless teamwork.

"You really dont know the warriors code do you? Their skill and teamwork was almost flawless, they could be useful and can get stronger by time, and possibly exceed our expectations." Cocytus was glad, and also surprised, by the fact that the Supreme Being also supported his idea.

In all honesty, Ainz did not feel anything when he heard things like "warrior spirit". He had heard of terms like "killing intent" in manga and light novels, but he thought nothing of them. Similarly, Ainz had no idea what this warrior's empathy business was about.

That was because Ainz had originally been a normal salaryman, despite his current state. An average citizen who actually knew about a warrior's spirit or killing intent would probably be considered dangerous. Now, he could understand something like a bureaucrat's spirit instead.

"I see… So it would be a shame, then?"

Still, when he thought about it, Cocytus' words made a lot of sense.

He paused briefly to think, and then Ainz thought of his other exceptional subordinates.

He thought of them as they stood around him, in a suitably subservient posture - silent and unmoving.

"Albedo, what is your opinion?"

"It would be the same as yours, Ainz-sama."

"...What do you think, Demiurge?"

"I feel whatever you decide would be best, Ainz-sama."

"...How about you, Shalltear?"

"Like Demiurge, I shall abide by your ruling, Ainz-sama."

"...Aura?"

"Yeah, I'm with everyone else."

"...Mare."

"Ah, ah, ah… yes. I think so too."

"What about you Alcatraz-san?"

"Hmm..." He shrugged. "Its your choice. I only suggested on the idea, as well supporting it."

Ainz thought hard, and finally realized something - perhaps the Guardians did not think it was a big deal while his friend does. In other words, no matter how he decided, they would not feel there would be any major benefits or drawbacks.

Of course, he had to consider their respective situations. Sometimes, problems might arise due to their varying circumstances.

Simply put, when a rich person said, "Oh, that sum's not a problem", one would immediately doubt the truth of those words. In other words, it was the result of differing values and priorities.

 _[If you are thinking that its a waste of resurrecting these Lizardmen, they arent. Ill be the one to resurrect them, if you wish not it]_ He suggested.

 _[Hmmm... With magic or the item?]_

 _[With item, but ill be using magic on the strong Lizardmen]_

 _[Picky eh?]_

 _[Dont judge]_

 _'Still, that means resurrecting the Lizardmen should be fine, right? I was planning to think carefully on this, because I've made too many mistakes recently.'_

With no recourse, Ainz had to ponder the merits and demerits of the situation by himself.

"...We have decided to subordinate the Lizardman village to our rule, but is there a suitable candidate for leader? Do they have a group that manages the entire village?"

"No, but there is a person who is suitable to be the village's representative."

"Oh? Who is that?"

"It. Is. The. White. Lizardman. Who. Did. Not. Take. Part. In. The. Fighting. She. Appears. To. Have. Druidic. Powers."

"Her, then! Hm, well, that is workable..."

 _[She could be useful]_

 _[Thats what I also thought, she can keep out for others if they plan to rebel]_ Alcatraz told his thoughts to Ainz, which he also thinks about what he said.

Ainz shared his plans with Cocytus, who replied in the affirmative.

Given Cocytus' reaction, the fact that he might be caving in to his master's wishes could not be ruled out. However, after glancing at Demiurge and Albedo, he noted that neither of them seemed to be acting out of the ordinary, which reassured Ainz that he was doing the right thing.

"Very well. How soon before she can be brought here?"

"You haven't noticed do you mi'lord? Shes already here and was brought by Cocytus."

"Oh did he?" He looked at Cocytus.

"Forgive. Me. If. I. Have. Overstepped. Myself. But. I. Sensed. That. You. Might. Wish. To. See. Her. And. So. I. Ordered. Her. To. Wait. In. A. Nearby. Room."

Ainz wondered if this was how a superior felt when he saw his subordinate grow as a person. He was all smiles — although one could not tell his expression given that he was a skeleton.

"No no no, you've done well, Cocytus. Wasting time is foolish, and your judgement was correct. Alright, bring her in, then."

"Ah, please wait!"

"What's the matter, Aura?"

"While they are not strangers, meeting them in an unremarkable place like this will damage your reputation, Ainz-sama. I feel you should receive her in Nazarick's Throne Room." The other Guardians nodded, with the exception of Mare.

"...My. Apologies. I. Had. Not. Considered. That. Please. Forgive. Me!"

"Hm…"

 _'I had not thought of that at all.'_ With that in mind, Ainz wondered how he should resolve this problem. At that moment, he remembered the words from back then.

"That is not a problem, Aura. You did say that you built this place in a imitation of Nazarick? You were right. Cocytus, kindly bring her over. We shall meet her here."

"Ai- Ainz-sama!"

"Aura, thats enough."

"Albedo!"

Not knowing why she had been told to stand down, Aura looked at Albedo, her face red with protest. However, Albedo merely glanced at her and then paid her no heed, looking at the main door instead. It was Demiurge who answered the angry Aura.

"...Ainz-sama would not make a mistake. That being the case, if Ainz-sama says this place is as good as Nazarick, then—"

"—It can't be wrong," Shalltear continued.

 _'Well, I don't think I'm totally correct, and I hope they don't think that way… Still, it ended up helping me out here.'_

"Aura, this place is built by you which I feel - built by you, one of our most trusted subordinates - is as good as Nazarick, even if its still work in progress. Do you understand?" Alcatraz finished for Ainz as he softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"...Thank you, Alcatraz-sama!" Aura bowed in gratitude, and so did the other Guardians.

 _'There's no need to be so moved, I guess… I feel so embarrassed now.'_

"In that case, bring her over, Cocytus."

'At. Once!" Cocytus immediately brought the white Lizardman to the room. She knelt with her head bowed before Ainz.

"What is your name?"

"I am Crusch Lulu, representative of the Lizardmen, oh Supreme Overlord of Death, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama."

 _'Well, that's pretty far-fetched.'_ Ainz wondered who had come up with that title, but in the end he decided to adopt the calm, poised attitude of a king.

"...Mm, welcome."

Crusch then glanced around the room, she never saw the other 2 beings beside the Overlord of Death. One is wearing with a dark red obsidian-like armor, and the other is wearing a red colored bulky armor - same as the one who murdered the Lizardmen named Cocytus - and is wearing a enclosed-horned helmet, his face couldn't be seen by its dark shadow in his helmet. Alcatraz noticed this and took the opportunity to have some manners.

"Ah, excuse me for not introducing myself. I am Alcatraz, and here is Khorne if you are wondering." He gestured at Khorne.

She bowed and bowed to Ainz. "Thank you, Gown-sama. Please accept the utmost loyalty of we, the Lizardmen."

Ainz studied Crusch carefully.

 _'These scales are beautiful.'_ They glittered under the light of the magical lighting.

 _'I wonder how they'd feel.'_ Ainz wondered out of curiosity.

 _'Hmm her scales seem to be smooth.'_ Alcatraz also wondered.

Just as the two were lost in their thoughts, Ainz realized that Crusch's shoulders were trembling. Cocytus should have disabled his cold-emanating skills, so it was probably due to some other reason.

As he thought on the matter, Ainz realized that her shuddering made perfect sense.

If Ainz said that he was displeased with the Lizardmen, every single one of them would be deprived of their heads. Therefore, Crusch was hanging on to every word Ainz said. Given that she was jumpy and nervous as it was, Ainz's unnatural silence would have filled her with terror.

"The Lizardmen shall live under my banner from this day forth. However, Cocytus will be ruling you in my place. I trust there are no problems with that?"

"-No."

"That's it, then. You may return."

"Eh? May I?" Crusch exclaimed in surprise from where she was bowing. She had thought Ainz would demand the moon from her, so this utter betrayal of her expectations brought that reaction forth from her.

"Aye, we are finished." Alcatraz added.

"You may go back for the time being, Crusch Lulu. The Lizardmen will soon enter a period of prosperity. Your future generations will give thanks with all their hearts that they were allowed to swear themselves to me." Ainz continued.

"You are too kind. We are already deeply grateful for the mercy you have shown us despite our opposition to a supreme being like yourself."

Ainz then approached her. He knelt down, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Surprised, Crusch shuddered, and the vibration traveled up Ainz's hand.

"I, also has a special request for you."

"May I know what it is? If it is within my power, then I shall strive to fulfill your desires as your faithful servant, Ainz-dono…"

"Do not get this idea wrong, but if you agree, I shall restore Zaryusu to life in exchange."

As he spoke the name he had heard from Cocytus, Crusch suddenly raised her head, the very picture of shock.

Ainz smugly studied Crusch's face. She seemed to be trying to hide her feelings, but her expression changed by the moment. Lizardmen and humans had very different facial expressions, so he could not be certain what was there, but at the very least he could pick out joy, anger and sorrow.

"Is that even possible…?"

"Alcatraz-san and I possess power over life and death. Death is nothing more than a state of being to us." He spoke with a smug smile on his face.

After hearing Crusch's almost imperceptible words, Ainz continued. "It is like being sick or poisoned, but neither of us cannot extend one's lifespan." He spoke with tiny hint of disappointment there.

Perhaps it would be impossible to do so through conventional means, but it might be possible with **[Wish Upon A Star]**... but now was not the time for such things.

"...Then, what do you wish of your loyal slave? … My body, perhaps?" Ainz and Khorne were dumbfounded on what she said, they also heard the sound of grinding teeth that came from nearby. Alcatraz is just laughing silently, because he find it funny to see his friend's reactions.

 _'Remove your dirty thoughts man, remove it!'_ Alcatraz mentally screamed.

Ainz chuckled from her answer. "No, it is quite simple really- I want you to observe the Lizardmen and see if any of them are going to betray me."

"No Lizardman will betray you." After hearing Crusch's firm reply, Ainz smiled coldly to her.

"I am not nearly stupid enough to believe that. Indeed, I am not mighty enough to know what every Lizardman thinks, but if they are sufficiently human-like, treachery will be common enough. Therefore, I would like someone to quietly keep an eye on them."

Crusch resumed her blank expression, which made Ainz worry that he had phrased it poorly. While he had wanted to resurrect Zaryusu from the beginning, he wanted her to ask for it and thus bind her to him with chains of obligation. What should he do if she refused?

 _'If I'd known, I shouldn't act so greedy… Well damn it, I guess there's no point crying over spilt milk.'_

"...A miracle hangs before you right now, but it will not last forever. If you do not seize the moment, it will be gone forever." Crusch's face seemed to be twitching.

'It seems he got that piece.' Alcatraz thought as he silently watches.

"It is not as though I am going to conduct some horrific ceremony. Does resurrection magic not exist in this world? I am simply going to use a spell like that."

"That's legendary…" As Crusch hesitated over whether or not to speak, Ainz spoke to her in tender tones, but with an arrogant attitude.

"Crusch, I would like you to think about what is most important to you."

Alcatraz and Khorne watched Crusch's eyes as his words slowly got to her. It felt like Ainz was about to clinch a sale.

'Looks like hes going to break her... Ok that came out wrong.' Khorne thought.

After this, Ainz would need to impress upon Crusch that the miracle he provided did not come free of charge. After all, people would suspect free things, but their suspicions would be eased if there was a reasonable fee attached to them.

"I want you to surreptitiously observe your fellow Lizardmen. Depending on how things turn out, you may be faced with a dangerous choice, In addition, to guard against your treachery. I will cast a certain spell on Zaryusu when I resurrect him. It is a spell that will instantly kill Zaryusu if I judge that you have betrayed me. It might be hard on you, but it ought to be worth it if you can get Zaryusu back, am I wrong?"

 _'Actually theres no such spell, quite the bullsht im doing, heh.'_

Ainz stood up, as though to say that he had said his piece, and then he spread his arms. Crusch looked at the Overlord with a tormented expression in her eyes.

"Ah, yes, when Zaryusu is resurrected, I will tell him that he was recalled to life because he may be useful to me. I can guarantee that your name will not come up. Well then, Crusch Lulu, make your choice. This is the last and only chance you have to return your beloved Zaryusu to your side. What will you do? Will you seize this opportunity, or abandon it? Decide."

Ainz slowly extended a hand to Crusch as he looked to the Guardians and his comrades, and said.

"If she refuses, none of you are to do anything."

He looked back at Crusch. "Well then, Crusch Lulu, what is your answer?" He smiled.

* * *

A gentle sensation filled his body. It was as though a hand were trying to drag him up through deep water, but Zaryusu shrugged it off. That was because he felt something disgusting from that frightening hand.

After what seemed like an eternity had passed, he felt the hand reaching for him again. Zaryusu wanted to brush it off once more, but he stopped. That was because he heard a voice coming from beside him, that of the female he loved.

He hesitated... And hesitated... And still hesitated.

In this world where time might not have existed at all, Zaryusu waffled, and then, however reluctantly, he reached out to take that hand.

After that, someone pulled him up forcefully, dragging him into a brilliantly white world.

He felt powerless. He felt like his innards were a sack of mud.

He felt incredibly tired. Even intense physical activity had never left him this exhausted before.

Zaryusu struggled to open his heavy-lidded eyes.

Light stabbed into his field of vision. Lizardman's eyes could automatically adjust to ambient lighting, but they could not resist momentary flashes of light. Zaryusu blinked-

"-Zaryusu!" Someone was hugging him tightly.

"Cr-Crusch?" Logically speaking, he should never have heard that voice again. But that was because he believed that he would never hear that female's voice again.

As his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he looked on the female who embraced him.

She was the female he loved - Crusch Lulu.

 _'Why? What was going on?'_

Zaryusu's heart filled with doubt and unease. His final memory was — his head falling to the marsh. He should have been killed by Cocytus.

Yet, why was he alive? Unless-

"-Crusch, could it be you were killed too?"

"Eh?"

Zaryusu worked his mouth, hard to control on account of feeling numbed, and asked a question.

Yet the answer he received was a baffled look on Crusch's face. As he saw it, Zaryusu breathed a sigh of relief, because he knew that Crusch was not dead. In that case, why was he still alive?

"Same as the villagers, he may gotten weaker and his thoughts seem to be muddled... That being the case, it ought to be roughly the same as it was in YGGDRASIL."

Before him stood the King of Death, a magic caster of extraordinary power. And beside him a strange person with bone-like armor similar to theirs. (Khorne is left at the outpost with the Guardians so hes left there with toture...Not really)

In the King of Death's, hand was a 30cm long wand, which radiated a holy air that was at odds with the undead monarch who held it. It was a beautiful wand which seemed to have been made of ivory and capped in gold, while its handle was inscribed with runes.

Zaryusu did not know this, but that wand was a Wand of Resurrection, a magic item which had recalled Zaryusu to life. Under normal circumstances, those who could not use clerical magic would not be able to use magic items imbued with cleric-type spells, but magic items of this type were an exception to that rule.

Zaryusu's gaze wandered, and he realized that he was in the Lizardman Village.

They were in the central square, and many Lizardmen were prostrate in a circle around them. Their unmoving stance displayed their tremendous respect.

"What on earth is going on...?"

It was only natural to kneel when faced with such awesome power. However, it was not just respect he felt from the Lizardmen, but something more intense than that. The Lizardmen did not worship any gods, and strictly speaking, their faith lay in their ancestors.

Now, he sensed something like the reverence for a god from the surrounding Lizardmen.

"Mm, you may leave, Lizardmen. Someone will tell you when you can come into the village again." Ainz commanded.

Nobody spoke out against that order. More than that, they obeyed without a single sound of protest. The Lizardmen left the village in silence, the only sound being that of their bodies and their splashing across the marsh.

Perhaps their very wills had been shattered after seeing such tremendous power. Granted, that may have also been due to the Lizardman practice of obeying the strong.

In other words, everything was proceeding as Ainz had planned it.

"Aura, are they all gone?"

"Yes, they've all left." The person who answered was a Dark Elf girl. She had been standing behind Ainz all this time, which was partly why Zaryusu had not noticed her, but the main reason was because of how incredibly quiet she was.

Ainz walked in front of the Lizardman.

"Really now. Then, Zaryusu Shasha, allow me to congratulate you on your resurrection." He complimented.

Resurrection. It took a while for Zaryusu to parse the meaning of that word. As he realized it, an impulse flowed out from his heart that set his whole body trembling.

Resurrection - does that mean he brought me back to life? He could not speak. All he could do was make gasping noises.

"Hm? What's wrong? I doubt the Lizardmen despise resurrection, do they? Or have you forgotten how to speak?"

"When resurrected, they're extremely exhausted from it. I learned this from the villagers we saved." He explained briefly.

"Hmm." He understood now.

"Ruh-resurrection… you… *cough* you can bring the dead back to life…?" He can barely speak properly from exhaustion.

"Exactly. What, you thought I could not raise the dead?"

"Was… was there a *cough* great ceremony of revival?" That made Alcatraz laugh wholeheartedly. Which also caused them to be surprised from it, only from the 2/two Lizardmen.

"No there is no Great ceremony, what is that even by the way? Ainz here just resurrected you only himself." He spoke with gentle tone but there is pride there.

Zaryusu had nothing else to say after hearing that.

Resurrection magic was a miracle which could only be performed by those legendary Lizardmen who bore the bloodline of the Dragon Lords.

And this stranger said he could do it by himself.

Zaryusu shakily rose to his feet and prostrated himself before Ainz. Crusch hurriedly rushed to follow suit.

"Supreme One."

Zaryusu felt something like confusion in the gaze which looked down upon him, but he assumed that he had been mistaken.

"Please accept my eternal loyalty."

"Very well. I shall grant you a boon in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown."

"Please grant the Lizardmen prosperity."

"Is that all? Of course I will guarantee the prosperity of all who serve under my flag"

"You have my deepest thanks."

"Come to think of it, you do have some trouble speaking. After some rest, you ought to get used to it. For now, take time to recover. There are many things which need to be decided, and the most important thing is how to take care of this village… You may contact Cocytus about matters regarding that." After saying so, Ainz prepared to leave. However, Zaryusu still had something to ask, a question which needed to be answered right now.

"I pray you will wait, but what of Zenberu and my brother?"

"Their corpses should be nearby." Ainz indicated the outside of the village with a jerk of his chin, just as he was about to depart with Aura.

"May I ask you to resurrect them?"

"...Hm…" He thought about it. But Alcatraz interjected.

"-I shall resurrect them myself. You go ahead now Ainz-san." He walked away before Ainz could say anything.

Ainz sighed. His robe swished as he walked, indicating that the conversation was over. Zaryusu finally recovered from his prostration, and let his body go slack.

 _'We still have a long way to go.'_ He thought.

* * *

E-Rantel

Alcatraz and Khorne, in their Adventurer Form. Now are in E-Rantel, Khorne now finally registered into the Adventurer's Guild. Both of them have done lots of quests to get the Adamantite rank, but they are only in Mythril while Ainz and Nabe in now in Adamantite rank since he told them he exterminated the vampire nearby E-Rantel.

Alcatraz asked permission (obviously) to go to E-Rantel so that they could roam around and possibly get some useful information, which Ainz just said yes to it. He will arrive there soon, from some request of _"Elias Brandt Dale Raeven"_.

Alcatraz and Khorne were a little bit of bored and are sitting in the Adventurer's Guild, they were sometimes approached by other Adventurers to chat or to ask them for help in their quest, but both of them denied of it. They were both famous for defeating a Gigant Basilisk along with Momon, thats one of the few reasons they are known. For to defeat one, you will need support to defeat it, but only the 3/three of them managed to.

Alcatraz is checking and cleaning his gun, while the others gazing on it like a strange, foreign object which they think its some kind of a weapon. While Khorne lazily sitting at the bench thinking of something.

 _[Hey, dude I got an idea]_

 _[Hm?]_ He didn't look at Khorne while he is cleaning.

 _[Want to dual?]_

"... Until we both fall?" He inquired.

" 'Until we both fall'. Aye" The ones who heard this are quite confused on what they both talking about.

Alcatraz stopped cleaning his weapon and ponder of it. "... Lets do it."

They both stood up, weapons on their hands, adventurers gazing their eyes on them as they leave. Talking about them being mysterious and find it suspicious for them to rank up, as the same adventurer named Momon, in just a week.

They both went just outside of E-Rantel's walls. They stood on the grass plains, with wind making it look like they are about to kill each other. It is a good spot for them to play, and wide for them to dance.

Konrad placed some anti-detection spells and illusion on them so that they wont be seen in a open wide area. Both of them ready their weapons and turned into their stances.

Konrad smiled. "Lets do this."

After that they both charged at each other, for others it looked like they disappeared from a blink of an eye, but you can hear metals clanging against metal.

Few moments, both of them are now at a good distance and are preparing for other clash.

"Quite a good way to kill time eh?"

"Yeah... Unlike you stabbing me in the stomach you bastard." After that they both clashed at each other again.

About few hours later...

Both of them are now bloody asf. It is now afternoon and the sun is setting. Grass stained heavily with blood, both of them almost covered in blood and are still standing. Konrad was stabbed again in the stomach, while Kaiser also stabbed in the stomach as payback.

" *cough* Hurts like hell doesn't it? *cough*" He aggressively mocked his friend.

"Very... *pant* Funny... You Bastard. *pant*" Kaiser replied.

Kaiser kneeled down due to the pain he is receiving. Meanwhile, Konrad activated his racial skills which can absorb damage and wont feel any pain. (Alcatraz doesn't feel pain since he is a zombie, except from Holy magic and Divine Class Items, again he can deactivate them anytime he wants)

"How does it feel eh?" He mocked again.

He walked towards him, and crouched down, looking at his face. "How does it?" He repeated.

"F**k... Off."

"Heh. Ok fine ill pull it out." He gripped the handle of his sword.

"Wa-wait dont-!" Too late for him to speak, Konrad pulled out his **[Infinity Blade]** from Kaiser's stomach, spurting out blood. But just few seconds his wound healed.

Kaiser panting quickly from the pain he got. "Screw... You..." He replied with hate there.

Konrad pulled out the **[Wind Blade]** from his stomach with ease. "Quite a good decision I picked Zombie race heh."

"Yeah yeah... What are we gonna do with the grass?" Kaiser noticed the ground - they are standing on - is covered black and red blood.

"Uhh... Make it like a marker or something? Lets just leave it and make people who sees this as a marker of a 'demon' or something. You know? Scare shtless on them?" Konrad smiled quite widely. Also causing Kaiser to smile at this idea.

Kaiser just nodded, he liked the idea but still angry about Konrad just immediately pulled out the sword in his stomach.

 _[Alcatraz-san]_

"Ok hold on for a moment dude, Ainz called me." Kaiser just nodded in response and checked around.

 _[Aye, mi'lord. What do you need?]_

 _[Ok... Sebas has a pet]_

 _[...Like a pet pet? Or-]_

 _[Yea, a human]_

 _[Oh... Did he have a harem?]_ Deadpanned Alcatraz.

 _[Alcatraz-san this is not the time to joke about!]_

 _[Ok ok ok fine. What is it really?]_

 _[Shes a sister of Ninya, one of the adventurer teams I was invited in. She's named, Tsuare, and is kidnapped by this organization so-called Eight/8 Fingers-]_ Ainz is currently giving him information to him.

After being fully given by the information, Konrad's face went serious. _[You want me to rescue her?]_

 _[No, Sebas is already heading to their location, I just want you to join the cover-up rescue]_

He knows what Ainz is planning and getting the concept. _[Finally im getting bored of waiting. So I'll be the villain or the hero?]_

 _[Hmmm. Never thought of that...]_ Awkward...

 _[Ok here, Kaiser or Khorne will be a villain and I'll just be that 'mysterious dude who just arrived in time to save your ass']_ He joked.

[No joking, this is serious, I swore my name to protect her]

Now that is quite a honorific, swearing to protect on their name on someone... Quite a honor. _[... Alright, you already made a cover-up plan?]_

 _[Yes, only 2/two. Demiurge is making the 3rd one]_

 _[... I'll tell you about the plan then]_

* * *

"So your telling me, I can be the evil dude?" Asked Khorne, with his 'Khorne Berserker' voice (heres the link: watch?v=wpKN-U1-bWk) , and equipped his armor, **[The Butcher's Armor]** (The Red Butchers Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armour from the World Eaters) **[Power Axe]** and **[Lighting Claws]**. "And were joining in a cover-up rescue?" As they were changing their equipment differently.

"Yes, you dont want to join?" Konrad changing equipping his **[Cursed Chains]** , placing his **[Infinity Blade]** and his rifle on his back. Also wearing a ragged, black cloak to hide his chains, they emit dread when expose to living creatures.

"...Dude I want to be a f**king Khorne Berserker in action, and I've been waiting to do this sh*t!" Shouted Khorne.

"Ok! OK! Shut the f**k up!"

Khorne was quiet.

"Alright, your name will be 'Abaddon', but I'll call you Butcher for short. But 'Abaddon' will be your villain name, there will be some plans on the later future."

"Aw dang it... Fine."

"Dont forget, you cant say 'Blood for the blood god' since you're f**king blood god." He reminded Khorne.

"Yeah yeah."

"Now-" He used **{Shapeshift}** to change his voice into a 'Illidan' from Warcraft III and WoW (Heres the link: watch?v=eyB5H7_zNuo) "- It has begun." (But less metallic and quite deep)

"Does it feel weird to change your voice using that?" He pointed out at the **{Shapeshift}** spell.

Alcatraz shrugged. "Not really, feels normal if you do it all the time."

 **(Timeskip a bit im not that good of a writer ok?)**

* * *

Konrad and 'Red Butcher' or 'Abaddon' as he is taking an alias, they both separated their ways. Red Butcher is heading to where Jaldabaoth and the maids are preparing for an ambush which is planned, while Konrad is heading to where Momon and Nabe are confronting Jaldabaoth.

As Nabe and Momon confronted Jaldabaoth, which Ainz told him about Demiurge's alias. Konrad saw them at the time they were both talking, he also noticed a short person covered with red cloak.

'Why is a vampire here?' He took few moments to think about it, but just shrugged it off and will just talk to Ainz about it later.

"It appears I just arrived in time, Commander." He spoke loudly while walking beside to him. (With the Chaplain voice people from WH40k)

"You've came." He took a glance at Konrad, taking a moment about his voice. (Momon's voice is somewhat like the Grey Knights, but much deeper and less metallic. heres the link: watch?v=ilSDgI1JONw&t=13s)

"Of course, Sir. I am a soldier of the Damned, you're the Commander."

Evileye just stood there in silence, she heard rumors of 3/three warriors that defeated the Gigant Basilisk. 2/two of them were wearing dark armor, but one's design is slightly different. And the last is wearing red.

As they stood side by side, Jaldabaoth spoke.

"My, my, such an honor you pay us this night. Might I inquire as to your noble names? This one is known as Jaldabaoth."

 _'Jaldabaoth?_ ' She heard the surprised voice of the man underneath the jet-black helm, followed by a mumbled "What a weird name."

She did not think it was weird. In fact, Evileye had no idea what to think of it. She knew quite a bit about the lore of demons and other infernal beings, but next to nothing about this name.

"Jaldabaoth, is it? I understand. My name is Momon, and like she said, I am an adamantite-ranked adventurer."

"-I am Konrad, a mythril-ranked adventurer." He slightly bowed.

 _'So that's what they're doing.'_ Evileye thought with approval. In order to draw his opponent out and learn from him, Momon exercised his iron discipline and kept his emotions from showing. It was clear why the man called Momon was recognized as a first-rate adventurer.

Evileye, who was ashamed of how easily her emotions had taken control of her, moved into the shadow of Momon's crimson cape in order not to distract the two of them from their exchange of words.

Even though Momon seemed willing enough to assist, she had the feeling that she would be getting in the way.

Momon and Jaldabaoth did not bother acknowledging Evileye's presence. In the moment that she moved, they began a duel of wits, each seeking the secrets of the other.

"Ah, I see. May I then inquire as to the reason you have graced us with your presence this evening?"

"It's for a request. A certain noble hired us to defend his estate... but as I flew through the skies above the Royal Capital, I saw this battle. I assumed that it was an emergency, and naturally I jumped in."

Said noble was Marquis Raeven, who had requested the presence of adamantite-ranked adventurers in the capital, heedless to the risk of running afoul of the unwritten adventurer's policy of not getting involved in politics. One could tell he was desperately in need of the manpower to deal with the Eight Fingers.

"And what is your objective?"

"A mighty item capable of summoning us to this plane and commanding us has found its way to this city. We are here in order to retrieve it, of course."

"And what if we gave it to you? Wouldn't that solve the problem?"

"Unfortunately, that would be impossible. There can only ever be hostility between us."

"What kind of conclusion is that? De- Jaldabaoth, must we be enemies?"

"That is precisely so."

Evileye tilted her head at the surreal sight before her. They were simply exchanging information. How did that even make sense? Konrad just listening is silence, smiling for Momon almost revealing Demiurge's name.

 _'Heh, he almost spoke of it.'_ He joked.

"Well, I understand, for the most part. In that case... you shall be defeated here, any problems with that?"

Momon spread both his arms, and the greatswords which were like an extension of his hands seemed to shine. Konrad drawing out his blade, with wind and lighting aura flickering around it.

"That... would be inconvenient. Do permit me to put up a bit of resistance."

"Commander, will it be me? Or shall it be you?" He asked who will fight him one on one.

"It shall be me." He answered Konrad, who nodded his head in response. Evileye, just dumbfounded on why would they have a one on one battle on a demon whose strength is almost beyond what she could imagine. Momon faced at Jaldabaoth, "Then- here I come."

He stepped forward - no, that was not right. The Momon standing in front of her had vanished. He was engaged in an intense melee with Jaldabaoth.

It had developed into a struggle that Evileye could not describe with words.

The after-images of countless swords, parried and countered by the extended claws of Jaldabaoth.

"Incredible..."

There were many ways to render praise, but at this moment, Evileye, who was entranced by the dazzling swordplay before her, could only offer up that single word. It exceeded the blows of all the swordsmen in her memory. She saw the form of a warrior who would cleave through the darkness that wrapped the world and all its evil in one stroke.

She felt like the princess in the songs of the bards. And the dark warrior before her seemed like a knight come to her rescue.

An electric current ran up her spine from between her legs, and Evileye's petite frame quivered.

The heart of hers that had been still for over 150 years seemed to beat quickly once more.

Placing her hands on her breast, she found that of course there was no movement there. Even so, it felt real enough to her.

"...Please win, Momon-sama." Evileye clasped her hands together in fervent prayer, hoping that her knight would triumph over the fearsome devil before her. Konrad heard this.

"Don't worry, he wont lose." Causing Evileye to jumped a bit for she just focused on Momon's fight for it is just too amazing to watch.

 _Clang!_

Jaldabaoth was blown a good distance away, with a sound that did not seem like it could have come from a body of flesh and blood. Though he remained on his feet, he was still skidding over the cobblestone floor at a rate that would swiftly wear out the soles of his shoes. After several dozen meters, he finally came to a halt, and dusted himself off.

"Truly spectacular. Crossing blows with a genius warrior like yourself might have been a mistake on my part."

With a great wham, Momon stabbed his sword deep into the stone beneath him. Then, he used his free hand to sweep a chunk of stone away from his neck before calmly replying.

"Enough with the pleasantries. You're hiding your true power too, aren't you?" It seemed almost unbelievable that neither party was going all-out despite the scope of this battle.

"Could he be a God-kin?" She mumbled.

The offspring of the beings known as "Players" were people who might awaken incredible power from within themselves. The Slaine Theocracy called these people demigods. Or, more precisely, they were the ones who carried the bloodline of the Six Gods within their veins. If they had the blood of others, they would be termed differently.

It seemed very likely that this Momon was of the bloodline of a "Player". Or rather, it would be better to say that no human could have possessed such power.

Konrad heard what Evileye mumbled. _'God-kin? Does she know about Players? Hmmmm, looks like I'll need information from her later.'_

"My my, it seems I couldn't hide it from you after all. You are Momon-sa—n, are you not?"

"Indeed, Jaldabaoth, my name is Momon after all."

"Very well, then. Here I come. **{Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wings}**."

Wings sprouted from Jaldabaoth's back, but the feathers covering them were abnormally long, evoking the appearance of tentacles. He spoke evenly to Momon, who remained on his guard.

"You are strong. There is no doubt that your might exceeds my own. Though it is not exactly to my tastes, permit me the use of this method. While your own defense is formidable, can the same be said of the small fry behind you? How will you deal with that, then? Perhaps you should focus on defending her, no?"

With that, he cast forth a hail of feathers. Their tips were razor-sharp, capable of slicing cleanly through muscle and bone.

Evileye was defenseless in the face of this onslaught. She had no more mana to cast 'Crystal Wall'. All she could do was wait and hope for a miracle.

As the sound of metal rang out, Evileye looked up, and saw a stout shield standing before her.

The shattered remains of the feathers were scattered everywhere. Even though they were capable of shredding a human being to pieces, it was still a beautiful sight.

Konrad was swinging his blade at incredible speed. Deflecting the feathers coming at them.

"Ah... ah... Ah! Your shoulder! Are you okay?" Konrad's pauldron had a feather stuck in it. Said feather had fallen powerlessly out of the air after being cut down. It looked like a decoration for his armor.

"Tis but a scratch." He chuckled.

"Marvelous! For defending her without letting her sustain so much as a scratch, I, Jaldabaoth, offer you my heartiest congratulations. Truly, a marvelous display."

"Like I said, enough with the pleasantries. Tell me, Jaldabaoth, why are you pulling away?" Momon readied his stance.

With that, Konrad scooped up Evileye in one arm and hugged her close to him.

"!"

 **...**

 _'Bards throughout the world, I'm sorry! A true knight does indeed carry the frail maiden in his arms, fighting while protecting her. Uwah, what am I thinking! So embarrassing!'_

And then, Evileye's joy fell flat in an instant. She imagine herself in a princess carry position. However, in reality—

"This is..."

-She was being carried like a piece of luggage under his left arm. No, that was actually the best way to do it. Compared to a mature adult woman, Evileye was small and light. In order to maintain his center of gravity, it made perfect sense for Konrad to carry her like this.

She knew she had no grounds to complain, and her heart still burned with the anger of seeing her companions murdered. She knew full well this was not the time for such foolishness. Even so, there was no way to fully quell the unhappiness inside her heart.

Konrad was just protecting her, but for him to carry her like this would also make him be able to defend them both at the same time.

Maybe if she had hugged him of her own accord, it might have made things easier for him. But she was not confident of being able to hang on to him if he chose to fight at those breakneck speeds again, so she kept quiet.

Evileye once again watched the battle unfolding between Momon and Jaldabaoth. The distance between the two of them had widened further than before, but for the top-class warrior and the super-class demon, it seemed little more than an extra step for both of them. Konrad just watching in the sidelines along with Nabe and Evileye.

"Then, shall we begin?"

"No, I believe that will be all for now. Like I said earlier, my objective is not to defeat you. We have already engulfed part of the capital in flames. Once we have established the breach, rest assured that we shall certainly send you to the underworld atop a pyre of purgatorial flame."

With that, Jaldabaoth turned and vanished. His movements did not seem hurried, but in moments the distance between them had lengthened, and he faded into the night.

"No. No, this isn't good, Momon-sama, if we don't pursue him—"

As Jaldabaoth vanished from sight, Evileye began to panic, but Momon shook his head as Konrad lowered his blade and sheathed it.

"I can't do that. He was retreating in order to carry out his plan. If I pursued him, he would fight with his full power. And if he did that..." Momon did not have to finish the sentence for Evileye to understand.

 _If he gets serious, you'll get caught in his attacks and die._ Something to that effect.

But even if they stayed put, that despicable fiend would surely use attacks that would hit Evileye anyway.

The fact that Momon and Konrad were defending Evileye proved that Evileye had value as a hostage.

They had risked themselves to save her life, and she could not do anything to help them. She hated that. To think she had said such high-sounding things to Climb.

"Now then, Konrad-san. What do you think we should do?"

In response, the other dark warrior was called 'Konrad' walked slightly behind Momon.

A woman descended slowly from the sky. The Dark Hero Momon's team included the magic caster known as the Beautiful Princess. She was too beautiful. A foreigner... with looks like that, she must have come from the south. Evileye kept watching her, unable to look away.

"Why don't we head to the residence of the nobleman who hired us, Commander. As originally planned?"

"Should we ignore Jaldabaoth? Isn't stopping that fellow's plans the whole reason why I'm here?"

"Perhaps, but we should still obtain the permission of the client. That seems most important."

"...That is true."

Konrad then remembered something, he was holding Evilieye. "Ah, apologies. I was quite worried that you might have been hit by that attack just now."

He slowly lowered Evileye to the ground. "No-please, don't mind me. I understood your intentions."

Evileye bowed deeply toward them. "Thank you very much for all your help. Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Evileye, of the adamantite ranked adventuring party Blue Rose."

"No need to be so formal, I am Momon, an adamantite-ranked adventurer like yourself. My comrade here is Konrad-" He bowed. "-, and the magic caster here is our companion, Nabe."

"So what will you do after this? Are those two your companions? If you need someone to carry them for you, it shouldn't be a problem." Konrad pointed at the corpses.

"I am deeply grateful for your offer, but there is no need. Our colleagues should be arriving soon. Perhaps they can cast the resurrection spell upon them here." They both narrowed their eyes upon that statement.

 _'So there are resurrection spells in the New World after all. Why am I not surprised.'_ Sarcastically thought Konrad.

"Resurrection spells... you can use them?"

"Ah... ah, yes. Our team leader Lakyus can bring the dead back to life."

"I see! Then... if I may ask, from how far away can one cast a resurrection spell?"

"What do you mean?"

"That is to say, let's say you wanted to resurrect these two. If you cast your spell from far away... in the Empire, for example, where would they resurrect? In the Empire, or where their bodies lay?"

"I'm not too clear on the details, but I heard Lakyus needs to be very close by in order to cast the resurrection spell. So, with regard to your question, it would be impossible to cast the spell from the Empire, Momon-sama."

"Mmm. Then, another question; after resurrection, would the two of them be able to fight immediately?"

"It would be impossible," Evileye replied.

The spell Lakyus cast was the 5th-tier spell **{Raise Dead}**. The process of resurrection drained tremendous amounts of life force. Iron-ranked adventurers and below would be reduced to ash without fail if it was cast on them. Adamantite-ranked adventurers could be revived without a problem, but the resurrection would drain so much life energy from them that they would not be able to move, and recovering this life energy would take a long time.

If Jaldabaoth was right, not only were they still in danger, but they would also be deprived of a great amount of fighting strength.

 _[Our suspicions are of these kind of spells... We are still looking for it are we?]_

 _[Yes, for resurrection magic is quite a unique feat, for the people of the New World that is. They could be proven to be useful]_

"I see… I think I have the general idea now. If possible, I think I would like to meet this Lakyus lady. Would it be possible for me to wait here with you?"

"Wha! W-w-w-why do you want to see Lakyus?!"

Evileye's words had already left her mouth before she could recover her composure. She did not understand the reason why she had spoken them either. In the instant she heard Momon saying that he wanted to see Lakyus, her heart was filled with resentment. It even shocked herself, and her outburst had alarmed Momon too.

Under her mask, her face began reddening with shame, and she was glad that the cloak covered up the tips of her ears which were also turning red.

"I... I was hoping to ask about revival magic, and also to meet with the leader of Blue Rose, who are fellow adventurers of the same rank as myself, and who are my seniors besides. That, and Jaldabaoth might be gone, but there's no guarantee he will not return. Is that so displeasing?"

"N-no, it's not like that... ah, I'm sorry I shouted at you."

[Heheh, she has a crush on your mi'lord]

[Wait... WHAT!?]

[I said she has a crush on you hehe] As they both comically argued mentally for awhile.

 _'Thinking carefully on what had already been said... I should have seen that coming. As for looking out for Jaldabaoth's return... That implies he wants to protect me? Fufu...'_

"Then, while we wait, do you mind if I ask about what happened before?"

"Before that, I need to take care of my comrades' bodies. I can't just leave them here. There's no problem with moving them, is there?"

Of course there was no problem. With that, Evileye went over to the bodies.

She'd thought they would have been burned beyond recognition, but it seemed that the devil's flames had only burned the soul rather than the flesh. The corpses were immaculate. After closing their eyes and crossing their arms over their chests, Evileye withdrew a **[Shroud of Sleep]** from her pack, and began by wrapping up Tia.

"What is this?"

"This is a magic item that stops the decay and rigor mortis of a body when wrapped around it. It's very useful for those who use resurrection spells."

 _'Ooo quite useful, for my research purposes.'_ He is quite interested on these kind of magic items in the New World, like Clementine's silhouettes, they weren't found in YGGDRASIL.

While this was so, Momon and Konrad noticed during Evileye's reply that she was struggling to wrap up Gagaran's bulky frame, so they decided to lend a hand by lifting up her body with his incredible arm strength. When the bodies were wrapped up, Evileye solemnly clasped her palms together, praying for the souls of the dead and for Lakyus to revive them.

"Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome."

"Think nothing of it. As I was asking earlier, could you tell me what exactly happened here?"

Evileye nodded, and began recounting the events that had come to pass. What she knew, what they'd planned to do, and the story of their encounter with the insect maid and the battle where Jaldabaoth had made his entrance.

As she spoke of how she had nearly finished off the insect maid, a change came over 3/three, who had been quietly listening to her story up until now.

"Then, did you kill her?" Momon's words were neutral, but the anger behind them was unmistakable. Konrad is also angry, but with great control he managed to calm himself. *insert ok handsign*

"No, we didn't kill her. Jaldabaoth appeared before we could do that."

"...Is that so? I see, I see." The anger vanished, and Evileye wondered if he had even been angry in the first place. But, the silent Nabe's hard eyes were still filled with simmering wrath. It was difficult to tell if she disdained everyone in this way. The rage of Konrad disappeared.

Konrad gave a disappointed and a relieving sigh, and asked, "Then... if you hadn't tried to kill the insect maid, did you think that Jaldabaoth would have attacked you?"

Evileye instantly realized why they have been angry. The insect maid had been neutral, and for all she knew, the two of them attacking her might have been the trigger for the present events. They had trod on the tail of a tiger which they should not have.

It was only natural for adventurers to avoid unnecessary battles. If a group of high-level adventurers didn't know this, it would disgrace the name of adamantite-ranked adventurers, and even Momon himself. That should be the reason why he was upset. Even so, Evileye could not fully agree with that line of reasoning.

"Jaldabaoth said that he had consumed part of the Capital in hellfire. A maid following someone like that couldn't possibly be a normal person. I believe my colleagues' decision to fight her was the correct course of action."

That was the one thing she could not compromise on. That maid is stronger than Gagaran and Tia. Knowing this, they had still fought on- there had to be a reason for that. She had to believe that her comrades had had a good reason for what they did.

The defensive Evileye, the sidelined Konrad, and the silent Momon looked at each other, as though peering through her mask and his closed helm. Although neither could see each other's face, Evileye was certain that she was staring into Momon's eyes.

In the end, Momon sighed. "Fair enough." They both slightly lowered their head to her. That shocked Evileye. Even though her belief in her comrades was firm, she still couldn't make her savior humble himself like that.

"Ah! Please, raise your head! Such a wonderful person like you should... Ueeeeee?" As she realized what she had just said, Evileye let out a pathetic yelp.

While it was true that Momon was an outstanding individual, when you thought about it, using the word "wonderful" to describe him was...

Evileye squealed in her heart. _'Aaaaah! I can't help it, they're too damn cool!'_

Given the way Evileye was looking at Momon like a lovestruck schoolgirl, if he felt embarrassed and said so, that meant she still had a chance. If not, her chances would be miniscule.

As Evileye gathered her courage to look at him, she found that Momon and Nabe were looking at the night sky instead.

She didn't quite know what they were doing at first, but when she remembered how she had wailed just now, it came to her. The two of them had taken her cry as a warning.

"I am not sure of you 2/two done bickering, but are you seeing what im seeing?" Konrad pointed at the direction with a huge ass fiery wall.

That caused them turned to look at the crimson radiance. Evileye's eyes widened, for she knew what had caused the fire.

"What? That's..."

The crimson fire spat tongues of flame toward the sky, as though it aimed to burn down the heavens. It was easily more than thirty meters high, and she could hardly imagine how wide it was— several hundred meters, maybe more.

The wall of flame swayed like a veil, and encircled the city like a girdle.

Evileye, who had been shocked senseless by the sight, heard a soft male voice in her ear.

"...The Flames of Gehenna?"

" _May the emperor of mankind protect us_." Konrad said quietly.

"That, that, what, what is that? Do you know what that huge wall of flame is?" Inquired Evileye.

Konrad turned toward her. "That... is for you not to know about it. Sorry."

"I need to discuss something with Konrad, please excuse us."

"Eh, can't I come along too?"

"Ah, no, it's a personal thing. Please, excuse us." Both of them went to a place where they cant be heard.

Momon was about to activate a cash item that has a power to prevent eavesdropping, but Konrad placed a 9th tier spell **{Hidden}** , a spell that only within the limited range that there are no sounds and makes creatures within the range invisible. Alcatraz uses this when he is taking an ambush point. (kinda like Corazon's devil fruit ability)

"Huh. Forgot you can do that."

"Well you should have. Anyways what should we do with her?"

"She did in fact hurt and almost killed Entoma. But the backfire is that; killing her would cause too much ruckus and questions."

"...Alright then. And by the way."

"?"

"Shes a vampire, in case you didn't noticed."

"Oh? How you know?"

Konrad shrugged. "I have passive that appraises creatures that are low level. Plus I can sense living beings with thermal, like heat vision. But limited range."

"Hmm. Do you think she knows?"

"Hm? On how she looks at us? No."

"What you mean?"

"...You can say she sees us as "idols"." He made a hand quotation marks. "But I cant be sure thought, we still need to keep our guard up, no one can know our identity or else we will have to..." He doesnt need to finish the sentence.

"Yes...I am also sorry for revealing my anger when she spoke about Entoma." He slightly lowered his head.

Konrad placed his hand on Momon's shoulder. "It is a normal reaction mi'lord, they are children made by our comrades'...We have to take care of each other, to live and survive in this New World."

Naberal was completely calm in the background, but in the inside she is quite 'honored' to see this kind of act from the Supreme Beings.

But inside of their minds, they are quite stressed and sweating bullets. Not sure what to do next, they just improvised.

But when the 2/two heard of Evileye telling almost killing Entoma, the 2/two almost used their powers to annihilate her from the face of reality. Ainz managed to calm down easily from his 'Emotion Suppression', and Alcatraz managed to control his rage from killing her. Which is quite weird, cause Alcatraz doesn't seem to have a problem with his emotions.

They already knew. And have grown control over themselves. Twas a great breakthrough, but they needed more to succeed. Their friend's NPC's were like a children to them.

If one dares to hurt them, they will receive vengeance. There wont be any mercy from it.

"Lets go. We dont want any suspicion from her. I'll send our situation to Albedo, we may join in the clearing of Jaldabaoth's forces."

Momon nodded in response and Konrad relayed his message to Albedo.

The 2/two slowly made their way back to Evileye.

* * *

E-Rantel/Palace/Receiving Room

Though it was in the middle of the night, a corner of the Royal Capital was lit up by torches as though it were broad daylight. A somewhat cramped room was packed full of men and women. They were all dressed in battle gear, but there was no unifying theme among them.

All of them are adventurers within the Royal Capital who had responded to a hasty summons. Orichalcum and mithril-ranked adventurers notwithstanding, even lowly iron and copper-ranked adventurers were present for this.

Momon used the **[Ring of Change]** , which was given by Konrad, to change his race. His stats from being a **Skeleton** were still there but only penalized a little. And changed his race into **Human** but somehow there were few minor side effects, but he is safe to remove his helmet, which his face looks like Geralt of Rivia but seems to look quite kind (Witcher series). And black long hair, making him look majestic asf. There were female adventurer's looking at him with flirted expressions. (i have no idea what word i was suppose to put there) The **[Ring of Change]** can change the appearance and stats of the user, but for some reason it doesnt remove his emotional restriction when he turns into a living being. Doesnt matter, at least he can feel "normal" again.

Konrad just keeping his helmet on, his armor - including the helmet - consists cold enchantment and is making him comfortable, which means he doesn't want to remove his helmet. He did however used **{Shapeshift}** to change some features of his face/looks, his eyes are same as a dragon, but color white and red. His left cheek was covered with bony shards (he liked the looks of it) but was covered with a mask, but some seem to stick out of it. (like Kakashi's mask, but only covering his jaws)

The great door to the chamber suddenly opened, and what appeared was a group of women -and one man- causing a stir.

Every one of them was known to the adventurers within the Kingdom.

At their head was the leader of the adamantite ranked adventuring party "Blue Rose", Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra.

Close behind her was the Golden Princess Renner, along with the leader of the Adventurer's Guild in the capital. Then there was Evileye of Blue Rose and one of the twins. And at the back was the strongest warrior of the Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff.

As the group stood before the gathered adventurers, the youth in white armor unrolled the scroll in his hands, and pasted it onto the wall behind him.

It was a detailed map of the Royal Capital.

"Ladies and gentlemen, to begin with, I'd like to thank you for being able to be present for this emergency meeting." After the room had quietened down, she continued to address the adventurers with an earnest expression on her face.

"Normally, the Adventurer's Guild would never interfere in national affairs." Every eye turned to the members of Blue Rose, but they remained silent. After all, eyes could not speak like the mouth could.

"However, this is an exceptional case. The Adventurer's Guild has decided to cooperate fully with the Kingdom, in order to quickly resolve the problems facing us. The princess will relate the details to us, so I pray you will be quiet and listen."

The Princess slowly advanced, flanked by the members of Blue Rose and Gazef Stronoff.

"I am Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, and I am deeply grateful that everyone here was able to respond to the extraordinary summons issued tonight."

 _[Quite a long name]_ Konrad complimented.

 _[It sure is]_ Momon noted.

She then explained her plan to those presented and answered the questions who asked. It only took few minutes or so, she then reached the climax of her speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you will be the bow of our Kingdom, drawn and loosed, to pierce our foe straight through the heart."

As the adventurers spread out, the enemy would follow them. This would also thin out the enemy's defenses. It would be easier to attack from the flanks than from the front.

Forming the adventurers up into a line was a feint intended to thin out the enemy.

"Our arrow will be Momon-sama here. When he sees the enemy lines open up, he will make a low-altitude flying assault to break through them."

"...how about Red Drop? Even if they are adamantite-ranked adventurers, I don't see how two people can break through by themselves. To be safe, don't we need someone to screen them before they reach Jaldabaoth?"

One of the adventurers asked that question, and the guildmaster, standing at the head of the crowd, answered on Renner's behalf.

"At the moment, they are performing a task within the borders of the Republic. We have already used [Message] to inform them of the situation, but returning will still them take half a day. By that time, it would be too late. So this time round, we are not counting their strength into our plans."

"Then how about Blue Rose? Will they be going in with Momon-san?"

"...Our battle strength has been greatly depleted with the loss of two of our members. Tina and I will join the battle line and fight. Evileye will be doing something else."

"...I will be accompanying Momon-dono as he makes his entry, so I have been focusing on restoring my mana up until now."

"Then let me ask another question. I'd like to ask the Warrior Captain something. What about the nobles' house troops and warriors? Blue Rose has already lost two members. You should be taking their place in battle. Couldn't you lead those troops into battle, and let Blue Rose handle the task of clearing the path for Momon-san?"

"Answer us!"

Gazef stepped forward. "The house troops are responsible for protecting their masters' estates, and the soldiers look to the defense of the capital. And the warriors I lead are tasked with defending the royal family."

There was a hubbub among the adventurers, and the same person spoke up again.

"So you're saying you won't be setting foot on the battlefield, Stronoff-sama?"

The air had changed. It had turned harsh. Gazef's words were could not be faulted, but even if one could understand them on an intellectual level, it was still unacceptable on an emotional level.

The ones who earned their coin in blood were the adventurers, and they were already prepared to sell their lives dearly in the coming battle.

The nobles and royalty should have been the same way. Having taken the money of the masses, they should be rushing to their rescue instead of holing up safe in their castles. Especially holding taking the Kingdom's Strongest man as their body guard.

Therefore, the one who spoke for him was unexpectedly, Konrad.

"Please do not be harsh with the Warrior Captain. He's duty requires protecting the royal family at whatever costs. But when the time comes, he will make his appearance in the battlefield." He glanced at Gazef. "Am I right Warrior Captain?"

Gazef stood dumbfounded for a moment. Then collected his thoughts and replied. "As you say Konrad-san." He bowed his head slightly.

Konrad nodded. "As Salaam Alaikum." Those words caused him to widen his eyes in shock, those were the exact same words his savior said.

 _'Is...Is he Alcatraz-dono?! Why is he here? No, his voice isnt the same as Alcatraz-dono.'_ He made a mental note to talk with him later.

He then calmly replied. "Wa Alaikum Salaam." He also nodded. Those words caused the ones in present to be confused, they never heard that kind of language. Except for Momon, he know what those words mean.

The adventurers then murmured for a moment then nodded their heads. Accepting Konrad's words.

 _[Why did you expose your identity!?]_

 _[Dont worry, mi'lord. Gazef is not a foolish man to even attack us]_

 _[...But that was a bad and risky move you did there Alcatraz-san!]_

 _[Aye... It is...]_

"...Climb. I have one task for you!"

"Yes, Princess!"

"Although it is a very dangerous task, I must still entrust you with it. When we enter the enemy stronghold, there might be survivors. Please rescue them."

Murmured whispers rose up from the adventurers. "Impossible", "it's too much", that sort of thing. Entering the heart of the enemy formation and looking for survivors was not so much dangerous as outright suicidal. And escorting powerless civilians back out through a war zone was practically impossible.

Still, Climb answered immediately.

"Yes, Your Majesty! I will stake my life to accomplish any task you ask of me!" Konrad smiled as his courage and determination.

Everyone looked at Climb as though he were mad.

"...Hime-san, Climb is just one man, and there might be some risk. Will you permit me to accompany him?"

"Will that be all right, Brain Unglaus-sama?"

That name raised another commotion from the adventurers. The name of Brain Unglaus was one which nobody who valued strength would ever forget.

"Ah, it's no problem for me."

 _[Thats one of the martial artist's Shalltear was hunting]_

 _[How you know?]_

 _[I asked one of the Vampire Brides who were accompanying with Shalltear, one of them said he has blue hair and a katana. So thats the person she was hunting and no mistake of it]_

 _[So thats him...]_

 _[Dont worry he has nothing to do with Shalltear's brain-washing incident]_

 _[...I hope you're right]_

"Then I will be counting on you. May I now ask the various party leaders to step forward?"

The leaders of their groups stepped forward and introduced themselves. People who looked like they were second-in-command for their adventuring parties were coming up to Ainz in twos and threes to speak to him.

After them, the lower ranked adventurers came to introduce themselves to Momon and Konrad. They paid attention to every newcomers.

The important thing was to remember the party name and what rank they were. And of course, they would only pay attention to the higher-ranking adventurers. Iron and copper-ranked adventurers came to greet him too, but they lived in different worlds, and so forgetting them was not an issue. It was like how a department head would not bother remembering the salaryman of a small company Ainz visited.

 _'Those long hours of practicing before the mirror, finally paid out. Man, being a leader is exhausting.'_

 _[Whaddaya know? Someone with a pink hair, never thought I would see this kind again]_

 _[Weird isnt it? Still dont get it why would anyone dye their hair pink, or any other bright colors]_

 _[Its their act of weirdness mi'lord, we should annihilate them before any virus from them spreads!]_ Alcatraz joked, making Ainz laugh mentally.

 _[But still we need to focus mi'lord, the battle is going to start soon]_ They departed the topic of hair, and instead looked at the line of adventurers in front of them.

Konrad answered the questions from some adventurers of 'why is he a mythril ranked when Momon and Nabe are adamantite?' and similar to those. He just simply replied:

"I was late to join, that is all." Was his answer.

And there was the slim beauty Nabe, but obviously she wasn't approached by any adventurers due to she is emitting hostility.

Evileye approached, cutting in front of the person who was going to shake Ainz's hand. They couldn't complain, though. The adventurers had made their introductions in order of rank, from highest to lowest. Being at the tail end of the line, the ones remaining were the novices, and they certainly could not speak out against the adamantite-ranked Evileye.

"The introductions should be pretty much over, could you come over here for a bit?" Ainz glanced at her through the slit of his closed helm, and then he spied Gazef from the corner of his vision.

"Konrad, take my place and meet them. I'll come over after I finish here." The nearby listeners' eyes went wide.

 _'Heh. Nice save you bastard, you too lazy to go there?'_

"I'm very sorry, but the ones who queued up came first." Ainz turned from Evileye and continued speaking to the adventurers who had come to see him.

Konrad then walked beside Evileye. "Pardon my Commander, he is quite a man of a self-made code."

"What kind of code?"

"That I am not sure. All I do know is that it is a complicated one." She doesn't need to ask how complicated.

"I got a question."

"Yes?"

"Why do you call Momon-sama, Commander?" She was quite curious why he called him Commander.

'Time to bullsht. Hehehehehe.'

"We were part of a militarized group, named 'NightLords'. We fight with fear in our backs, we use fear on our enemies so it will be an easy win. Psychological warfare is our style of combat."

"Psychological warfare?"

"Yes. It means we break the will of our enemies to fight, making them to either surrender or run away, thus we win with little resistance from the opposing side. It sounds cowardly, but we prefer to keep it safe."

"I see... Where do you come from?" Konrad paused for a moment to add dramatic effect, causing Evileye to fully pay attention to his story.

"...We were in a Kingdom called, Los Angeles... But it was fallen due to the monsters, they arrived out of nowhere. Now we are scattered, lost. There were others too, that survived. But Commander, Nabe, and I, are one of the survivors of our Nightlords kin... Time is at the essence, we must focus what is infront of us." Evileye looked at him with pity in her eyes, but he was right.

They have to focus on what is infront of them rather at their back.

 _'That... was some great acting! Nice one Alcatraz! Now go bullsht to the other one!'_ He thought comically.

Gazef walked towards to Konrad, they both exchanged a handshake.

"Gazef, nice to meet you."

"Indeed... But to be sure, are you Alcatraz-sama?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm? No I am not him, and I never heard of him, why you must ask?" Konrad smiled.

"...He said the same strange greeting words as you do."

"Hmm. Then I guess he is also one of my brethren, those are our words to know if you have the blood of the Arabian within you."

"Is he one of these 'Arabian'?" Konrad chuckled.

"He may be, but our kin including Commander- " He gestured at Momon. " -learned different types of languages, and the Arabian language is one of them."

"I see..." He wanted to ask some questions more, but Konrad told him that he needed to do something important, making Gazef realizing it. They both then gave their byes and Gazef left. Evileye was about to raised her voice at him and arguing on letting the Warrior Captain leave.

"-The talks will continue later, we need to focus, or more will die." His tone gotten serious, making Evileye to remember what they were suppose to be doing, stopping Jaldabaoth.

"I see." She nodded.

The Adventurer's Guildmaster clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"The operation starts in one hour, so we'll be moving out shortly. Because we don't have much time, please relay the message to any of your party members who aren't here. In any event, once we leave the palace, just stick with me."

Before they go into a 'private briefing', Konrad managed to do a quick **[Message]** to Khorne.

 _[Khorne, you there?]_

 _[Aye, Im at the place where Ainz told me to go. Anyways, when the hell is the action gonna start?! Im bored!]_

 _[Just wait for few hours m8, and trust me were going to have a long fun battling each other. You know the drill when Ainz 'beats' Jaldabaoth right?]_

 _[Aye]_

 _[Good]_

* * *

 **And that right there people, is a story/chapter for another day.**

 **Now if yall got confused about this, then you missed chapter 5. I uploaded/posted A Chapter and Stats for Alcatraz and Khorne. Now go to Chapter 5 and read it! No wasting time CHOP CHOP!**

 **If there is some grammar issues that i need to correct, please PM me about ok?**


	8. Chapter 7

**And thus the next chapter begins**

 **NOW!**

* * *

Onward to Khorne's situation.

Abaddon or 'Red Butcher' (He changed his name for him to be a 'villain') is in the 'ambush point' where he and Konrad will battle. Armor stained with blood to give intimidation feeling, making him look like a bloodied, possessed knight, waiting to strike. He is currently standing in the middle of a abandoned marketplace, which is supposed to be the arena for when they arrived and battle there.

Humming a song _The Bard's Song - Blind Guardians_. The maids were also currently waiting as well as Demiurge as Jaldabaoth.

Demiurge is still not trusting on the Supreme Being's 'friend', upon seeing a bloody scene where they both seen with swords sticking onto their body. But it was Lord Alcatraz's will to order it, and asked Ainz's permission to accept him into the Guild, for the NPCs and the denizens of Nazarick seemed to see it some kind of a honor from the Supreme Beings. But he also felt the power that Khorne same power as Alcatraz and Ainz.

He doesnt trust Khorne slightly, but from what his lord/master said, _"He is to be trusted."_

But then, its law to obey the Supreme Being's word.

And none shall disobey from their words.

* * *

To Konrad and Ainz.

Evileye, Momon, Konrad, and Nabe strode through the night sky. As they flew through the skies, Momon noticed something at the corner of his eye. He was being carried by Evileye and Nabe, while Konrad making lies that he has a magic item that can make him fly but in truth its **{Wings of the Damned}** , he can make the wings so transparent that you can barely see a line of black smoke emitting on his back.

"Konrad, look there." He pointed at the soldiers on the ground. Konrad nodded, getting what Ainz is telling.

"Evileye, drop the cargo."

"What?" She turned to her.

"Drop Momon in the middle of the fight." He clarified.

"B-But-!"

Momon nodded. "Do it."

Evileye hesitated for a moment, but released him. Nabe following the suit, and Momon falling towards the demons under them.

Konrad following him, dispelled his **{Wings of the Damned}** by diving towards them. The height was enough to kill a normal human being.

Both of them managed to kill some hellhounds while they skidded across and passed them. Both sides paused to watch this outrageously dramatic entry. The silence was deafening.

The 2/two dark-clad warriors turned and confronted the monsters, one turned back and said:

"Fall back, we'll take over."

At first, the soldiers were unable to comprehend what the warrior of darkness had just said to them. Then, the howls of several hellhounds brought them back to reality. They were the saviors that they needed.

Back to the them, they are currently slicing the ones who were charging at them, but they took care of them quite easily.

"Jeez, just Hellhounds? Too damn easy." Konrad said quietly.

Momon nodded. "I agree, even there are twice as much it wont be enough."

Few moments the Hellhounds surrounded them from all sides. The 2/two dark-clad warriors back to back, shoulder to shoulder. Konrad smiling wildly for some reason. Momon using his pure physical strength combining them with the swords to slice them in half, Konrad using his blade just slicing and dicing them (Slayer class so dont reason with me) and shooting them down with his sniper rifle, **[Instant Kill]** which he named it.

For a moment it seemed the 2/two adventurer's were overwhelmed by the numbers of the hellhounds. But thats not the case right now.

Despite the heavy armor he is using, Momon had a incredible move set. Momon did not try to forcibly regain his balance, but turned with the momentum. The crimson cape fluttered, like a cyclone of fire. With graceful steps that almost looked like dancing, Momon stepped lightly upon the ground, while his swords spun in a horizontal sweep from left to right, roaring as they went. It is a risky move and one single misstep can make any warrior lead to their certain death.

But it doesn't seem to bother Momon with such things. He is just continuing his reckless style of fighting.

The accuracy of Konrad's shots were headshots and critical hits. But he has to wait for 5 seconds to fire other one, but he can ricochet the bullet so he doesn't need to wait to shoot again at another target. He has his rifle equipped with a long bayonet that is long as a arm, with a blade that can easily cut flesh and metal through like butter.

Konrad's style was quite unorthodox and brutal, almost like a inexperience warrior in a battle, but seemingly handling himself despite his fighting style with his strange staff of a weapon that can spit out thunder, and a long knife attached to its small end.

The only thing mere mortals could do was watch the back of the great warriors as they went to work.

Unable to bear the encroaching pressure that came from the man approaching him so casually, the Gazer Devils roared and leapt at him.

There was a flash of light.

The dismembered parts of their corpses flew in all directions.

Momon had not broken his stride for even a single second. He continued walking, as though the Gazer Devils had never existed, with an ease like he was alone in the wilderness.

The Konrad managed to get several kills with just 1/one shot. He was calmly walking while killing the beasts. One of them leapt towards the dark warrior, but was shot in the head by a strange weapon and smoke was coming out of it.

"...Incredible..."

As though reacting to the guards' words, the Over Eating opened its maw. It was like the jaws of those snakes which could open up and swallow their prey whole. In its depths, one could see the flickers of fires within. The tormented expressions intensified on the faces pressed out from the inside of its body, and theirs were the screams of souls condemned to a fate worse than death.

The Over Eating could consume the souls of its victims to produce a wail that would terrify and kill any living creature.

The dark warrior just almost lazily aimed, with only one hand - holding the gun like a pistol - at the monster, and shot at it, the ones present were almost terrified at the sound of the gunshot. The beast dropped dead by an instant.

Everyone present were speechless.

In just a few tens of seconds, they had exterminated the demons the guards thought were impossible to beat.

The guards cried out. It was the joyous sound of men who had been granted a miraculous reprieve from death.

Though bathed in praise, both of them took no notice of it. Momon spoke calmly to the guards.

"...After this, I will be moving to lead the adventurers' counterattack. You fellows need to hold the line for just a little longer. Well, I guess since I've already taken these guys out, the next wave won't be coming so soon. Nabe, Evileye, you can come get me now."

The two magic casters descended from the sky to pick Momon up. Konrad activated his **{Wings of the Damned}** making it almost invisible and slowly rose into the air. As they rose into the air, Momon turned to say one last thing to the guards.

"I'm going to take out the enemy leader. Until then, please protect the civilians behind you. I'm counting on you guys." As they watched the 2/two dark-clad warriors fly from the area, the guards sighed. After what that one of the dark heroes had said to them, nobody could possibly complain about defending this area with their lives.

"Oi! Get the roadblocks up! We need to get ready to stop the enemy's advance again! Worry about what happens when it gets torn down later!"

* * *

Le Battle Starts:

"I see him."

Looking ahead, one could see the masked demon standing in the center of the plaza, making no attempt to hide himself. Although she could not see the forms of other demons, Evileye was not foolish enough to think that they were not there.

Having noticed them approaching, Jaldabaoth turned and bowed elegantly. There could only be one meaning behind this.

"A trap... what now, Momon-sama?"

"It doesn't matter what awaits us. We just have to smash it all."

"Alright."

Momon's tone no longer had its original seriousness and formality, which was probably because their travel together had made them more familiar with each other. With this in mind, Evileye began switching to a more casual way of speaking as well.

"It seems it's starting right on schedule." From behind, the sound of drums and battle cries rang out. In order to ensure Momon could fight Jaldabaoth one-on-one, the troops would begin their attack. This was the only chance they had. As such, there was no other way to save the capital other than by defeating Jaldabaoth.

The three of them landed in front of Jaldabaoth. Evileye looked around, and from a house adjoining the plaza, a maid appeared.

She wore a mask like the last time she saw her, with a fixed expression. But Evileye could feel the hatred directed at her.

There's probably more than one of them.

Jaldabaoth already knew who was stronger between herself and the insect maid. Now that their side also had Nabe, a magic caster who might be able to rival him in power, there was no way he would join the battle alone. Was he planning to swamp them in demons, or was there another subordinate of a comparable level waiting in the wings? Both possibilities made Evileye break out in a cold sweat.

After that maid, more people in masks similar to his appeared.

They were all wearing strange maid uniforms.

And they numbered...

"...Four of them?!" There were a total of five people with fighting power comparable to herself. Two against five would be far too great a difference in power. The battle seemed unwinnable from the very start.

"Damn it! I underestimated Jaldabaoth's forces!"

If this keeps up, they would be overwhelmed by sheer numbers, and then the maids would go on to interfere in Momon and Jaldabaoth's duel. In an evenly-matched battle, even a little bit of support could make the difference between victory and defeat, just like that battle with the insect maid.

Momon and Konrad drew their weapons out (but Konrad didnt drew out his sniper rifle) and charged towards the demon, but something came out from the fiery portal and managed to block Konrad's charge and managed to make him jump back.

"Another one!?" Evileye almost shouted.

The newly arrived being, bulky and taller than Konrad, is quite heavily armored. The armor seemed for it to look like its slow, but it gives out a dangerous aura to not underestimate it. It wields a huge battleaxe and has claws.

 _'Another one that is on the same level as Jaldabaoth!?'_ She mentally panicked a little. So the total number is 6/six of them.

It spoke to Konrad with a voice some distorted, metallic tone.

"How long has it been... Brother?" That caused Evileye widen her eyes in shocked silence at the revalation that was spoken out.

"Im not your brother, heretic." Konrad spatted back with hatred and disgust, but it was fake but almost seemed too true. Before Evileye could ask, they both charged at each other, giving parries and slashes.

 _[Quite a good entrance you got there dude]_ As Alcatraz blocked Khornes attack from the right.

 _[Aye, and good starting act as well]_ Khorne parried Konrad's sword with his left armored hand.

All of them seemed to battle each other with all of their strength, but however it is just a mere act from all 4/four sides. Because Evileye is present, they made her think that they were fighting with all of their strength and might.

Above them, Evileye and Nabe were fighting their own opponents. Nabe is dealing three, while Evileye is dealing with two. The most annoying thing was their flawless coordination. Teamwork could greatly increase the fighting power of adventurers. Right now, the two of them were giving her an object lesson in jolly cooperation.

While Ainz and Jaldabaoth struggled with each other, they crashed into a house. The door shattered as Ainz drove Jaldabaoth into it, scattering splinters everywhere.

Konrad and Butcher were still fighting in the wide marketplace, but managed to _intentionally_ crash onto a nearby building and stop their fighting for a moment. Konrad was informed by Ainz and since its quite hard to fight while talking mentally. The multitasking would be brought to a whole new level.

 _[So, one of the objective is attacking the warehouse district was to secure the wealth and goods within and transport them to Nazarick. To facilitate this, Demiurge had Shalltear to open **{Gate}** in front of the warehouses, and let Pandora's Actor handle the matter of transportation]_

 _[Hmm, next?]_

 _[The second is to cover up our involvement in our attacks on the hideouts of the Eight Fingers in the area. A direct attack on the Eight Fingers' hideout would arouse suspicion. If we are unlucky, it might even lead to the exposure of Sebas and his contacts. So, 'we' expanded the area of operations in order to make others think our true aims lay elsewhere]_

 _[Hmmm... What bout the 3rd/third objective?]_

 _[The 3rd/third was to transport many humans into Nazarick. Their uses will be discussed by Demiurge later, but it helps to build infamy of Jaldabaoth and Butcher - you call him that?]_

Humans were irrelevant. Perhaps Konrad had once been a human, but this body he had now felt no sympathy or closeness to them. It was as though they were a whole other species that could be casually kicked out of the way with one foot. He would slaughter any number of humans for the benefit of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick and for Ainz. Even then, killing children still upset him.

Killing _innocents_ upsets him.

This also goes with Khorne and Ainz, they dont like killing humans like they are just insects to stomp on so easily.

 _[Aye, and whats wrong with it?]_

 _[...Nothing... And for the 4th/fourth objective-]_

 _[Wait I thought there were 3/three?]_

 _[So do I, now let me finish. The 4th/fourth objective is still in a 'development period' and Demiurge is going to inform us when we return back to Nazarick]_

 _[Huh. And what about the demons? Where do they come from? I dont remember we have that many servants in Nazarick]_

 _[Oh, those were summoned by Demiurge's Evil Lords]_

 _[Ok, try to get a good act by the way]_

 _[You know the signal right?]_

 _[Aye, I do. Dont worry]_ Alcatraz then disconnected.

Almost immediately the moment Alcatraz disconnected from the **{Message}** , Khorne spoke.

"So, what now?" As he was about to sit on a crate, but noticed that it wont hold for him due to the weight of the armor.

"Well, you should damage me-" Khorne, then gotten into a battle stance and activated his claws, once he heard 'damage me'.

"-NO NO NO NO! NOT THAT KIND! I meant just damage my armor and make it look like I was having a hard time fighting you!" He raised his hands to stop his friend from actually going into a serious fight.

"Huh." He deactivated his claw and lowered it, also making Alcatraz sighing from relief. "So, how am I going to-" He raised his hands and made quotation marks with his fingers. "- "Damage you" like its just an act?"

"Oh for f- Just hit my armor." Khorne activated his claws.

"Try not to cry ok?" He chuckled.

"Screw you..." He said with a annoyed and angry tone at Alcatraz.

...

* * *

As Evileye and Nabe were battling the maids, Konrad and Butcher returned back to the battlefield.

Konrad looked quite bad. He's black armor is heavily damaged and seemed to be covered by blood and assuming it wasn't his. But there is - in fact - a hole at his chest and blood coming out of it.

Butcher's armor is also heavily damaged, blood was also pouring out of the _'demon's'_ mask.

Momon and Jaldabaoth also returned back into the battlefield. The jet-black armor was heavily damaged, making it clear just how intense their duel had been. Even so, the man standing there did not waver in the slightest, showing Momon's clear superiority in comparison to Jaldabaoth, who was getting to his feet.

Evileye's body was filled with joy, and she tightly clenched her fists.

A fight between 2/two masked figures and 2/two adventurers one is mythril and one is adamantine, which made Evileye to see in disbelief but now is not the time. But their fight seemed intense.

Momon and Konrad slowly lowered his swords, but still kept their guard up.

"Well, that was fun. How shall I put it... it felt real. I could feel myself really battling with you. So this is what it feels like to be the vanguard... in the past, I used to overpower all my opponents in melee combat, so I didn't feel anything, but now I feel like a battle maniac. So, can you show me your full strength now?"

Telling one's opponent to use their full strength was a grave insult. Thinking about this, Evileye shook her head. Perhaps this was Momon's true desire. To fight on a same strength and level to those people seemed to be their goal.

"Then, please allow me to do so."

The 2 masked figures then changed their stance, and the red one seemed to be summoning a blade made out of seemingly unholy, chaotic fire. Konrad then pulls out a chain, with green aura surrounding it, and half-wrapped around his left arm making some kind of a flail. Evileye can feel the unholy magic coming from the chains, and Konrad doesnt seem to flinch from the dread it emits.

After few seconds of staring contest each other, 2/two adventurer's lunged at the 2/two masked figures. This was like a replay when she first saw Momon and Jaldabaoth. 2/two adventurers in high-speed, were clashed by long, extended claws and twin enchanted claws.

" **{Aspect of the Demon: Hellfire Mantle}**." As the spear struck, a roaring flame blazed up from the ground, and a massive shockwave erupted from Jaldabaoth.

"Kuh!" In order not to be blown away by the huge displacement amount of air, Evileye crouched down and tried to weather the storm. Fortunately, because she wore her mask, she was able to keep her eyes open during the tempest.

Looking ahead, she saw Momon picking up his sword from where it lay at his feet, amidst the wildly-blowing wind. Then, he charged Jaldabaoth again.

Jaldabaoth was ready to receive the attack. His body was wreathed in flames, and the spear from earlier was lodged in the ground by his feet.

As Momon swung down on him, Jaldabaoth caught the sword with both hands. Smoke rose from his palms, and the metal between his fingers started to melt.

"So, you're able to melt a weapon like this… the ability has gotten stronger."

At the corner of Evileye's eyes (how f**king ironic), the red giant was sent flying and crashed on the wall. She saw Konrad's armor bloodied, he was in a kneeling position almost look like he is resting for a while. Thinking his gone up his limit. She heard what the giant said.

"Oh, you tired now brother?" As he got up from being sent flying onto a wall.

"Shut it heretic, you will die in the name of the Emperor." He got up.

The giant laughed softly, but terrifying. "We shall see about that." Both of them jumped at each other and continued their clash.

"These two are incredible..."

Evileye was terrified. She already knew how strong the two of them were, but her body was still trembling uncontrollably.

" **[Frost Pain Modified] - |Icy Burst|**!"

A wave of frigid air rushed forth from the weapon, dropping the surrounding temperature instantly. Although it seemed as though the cold could even freeze fire, Jaldabaoth's hellfire burned hotter than normal flames. Still, for a moment, the heat was suppressed.

The man in the jet-black armor, which had lost its shine due to its melted surface, and the demon whose tuxedo had been shredded by countless sword blows.

The two of them who had dueled each other in a domain beyond the grasp of humanity seemed like old friends to Evileye.

The other warrior in black, also lost its shine and some of the armor. And the red armored giant, bloodied and and almost seemingly about to collapse.

They who have dueled each other in a domain beyond the grasp of humanity, seemed they have to kill each other.

"Your puissance is unparalleled."

"Indeed, so is yours, Jaldabaoth."

"In that case, might I make a proposition?"

Momon raised his chin to Jaldabaoth, as though telling him to carry on.

"If I concede this battle and the victory to yourself, perhaps we can both take a step back from the edge? Or rather, to be more precise, I will withdraw myself from this incident, and I hope you will cease your pursuit of myself."

Evileye was fueled by intense emotion. For someone who had filled the capital with this much chaos and death, a plea for mercy and forgiveness was nothing short of shameless.

Momon looked at his comrade for an answer as well, he nodded silently. Momon then slowly lowered his weapons as did Konrad. "So be it."

Under her mask, Evileye stared goggle-eyed at Momon. She could not understand why Momon, who was in such a superior position, was accepting Jaldabaoth's terms.

"It baffles me why Momon-san would bring an air-headed woman like yourself along. A moment's consideration should reveal why the two of them have accepted my proposition."

The red giant chuckled darkly, it turned to Evileye and began to speak.

"Quite a idiot arent you?" He laughed softly, but disturbingly. "Even if you managed to kill us, do you think they will vanish? Even if they do, they wont stop in time to destroy our minions in the Capital and kill every living soul in it, you foolish child." With a mocking tone in those words.

Evileye felt as though she had been impaled through the spine with an icicle. In a simplified version: backfired.

"Either you defeat us and let the Capital burn in flames, or let us go and withdraw out forces. The choice is yours." Butcher continued.

However, with the capital's population as hostages, their circumstances were not even.

It was a truly manipulative and cunning offer.

 _'I see.'_ Evileye thought, her opinion of Momon rising even further up. He had grudgingly accepted Jaldabaoth's proposal because he had already foreseen this development. Indeed, he had no other choice.

"Then, since this outsider has accepted it as well, I will begin my withdrawal, though it is a shame I could not recover the item. I pray we will never meet again." His giant companion slightly bowed his head towards the direction of Momon and Konrad.

"We shall meet again, brother." He laughed and then gathered the maids around before they vanished via high-tiered teleportation spell.

"I was never your brother heretic." He grunted, troubling speaking with the 'pain' he is having.

"They're gone..."

Evileye floated in the sky, her eyes looking to where the wall of fire had been. Nothing was left; only a slightly livelier patch of the night skyline.

The curtains were drawn on this disturbance. But what had been born of today's sacrifices?

The fact remained that Jaldabaoth and Butcher existed, 2/two demons with power surpassing the Demon Gods by far. And against him stood Momon and Konrad, a top-ranked and a high-ranked warrior. What would the world make of these two once the word spread, and how would the world change after that?

She shook her head to scatter the thoughts which had blended into a big pile inside it. She would consider these things slowly, in the future.

There was something far more important than this. Evileye landed on the ground and opened her arms and ran towards the 2/two heroes.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah! You did it! You won! You guys won! As expected of Konrad and Momon-sama!" She jumped in joy.

Momon sighed with relief. Konrad limped backwards and pushed his back against the wall and sat on the ground, causing the group to notice at him with worry. Konrad just lied down, with holes on his armor and blood coming out of them.

His helmet has cracks, it also showed his white and red, left eye. There was a immense wound, a slash at his broken armored, chest and making it look like he wont survive due to how much he bled.

" *pant* Quite a fight. *pant* Damn heretic, didnt managed to kill him. *pant* *cough*" Momon came up to him and crouched down.

"You're gonna need help" He said with a worried tone. "He did a number on you. You will die."

"No. *cough* This is just a flesh wound, I'll heal in time." He deadpanned.

" _'Heal in time'_ " Evileye spoke sarcastically. "Im not sure if your head is ok or not, but you have a huge wound on your chest and its not going to heal using time! You need help!"

Konrad starts to close his eyes. And lowered his head as to think he is dead.

The battle for the capital had ended.

 _[Mi'lord, I may be taking the act to far, but would you kindly improvise?]_

 _[You just made it more complicated! Ugh, Fine]_

 _[Thank you mi'lord]_

 _[Screw you Alcatraz-san]_

A moment later, a group of people appeared. They were Adventurers, soldiers,-

"Is that the Warrior Captain? With everyone else?"

Beside Gazef Stronoff were Lakyus and Tina. Gagaran and Tia were there too. Everyone was covered in grime, a testament to the vicious battles they had fought to get here. They looked around at the aftermath of the intense battle that had taken place here, and then, with an intake of breath, they all looked at Momon who was crouching down. And then beside him, is the bloodied Konrad.

They went towards the group, and seemingly looked at Konrad, who seemed to not move.

"Is...Is he-" Gazef spoke grimly.

"No he isnt..." Momon interjected. He placed his hand on Konrad's shoulder, and shook him, but there was no response from him. All of them think that his dead, they then lowered their heads in respect.

For a paused moment, Momon then thought of something. "...Iron within." That caused those who heard him to be confused.

Alcatraz used all of his will to not reply, but he gave in. "...Iron without." Konrad replied. That caused them to jump from surprised that Konrad is still alive.

 _[Bastard! I was going to make them think im dead!]_

 _[No. I know you wanted to leave the Guild, but you arent going to leave the Adventurers Guild to me alone and Khorne you prick]_ He chuckled mentally.

 _[...Fine]_ He admitted.

"He's alive!?" One of the adventurers shouted.

"Damn it Momon, I was sleeping and you wake me with those words? You know those words arent in our chapter."

Momon chuckled. "True, but you seem to like their words and quotes much."

"...Good point." They both laughed.

Everyone else was confused and not getting any ideas on what they were talking about.

"Someone get a hea-"

"No need. His wounds will heal in time." They wanted to retort, but they just accepted it.

"You think that I'll die that easy Commander? You think we have came all this way just to die? Heh, just like the General said to death: _'Not Today'_." Some of them chuckled when they heard the statement.

Momon helped Konrad to stand up, but placed Konrad's arm over his shoulder as if he needed support to stand up.

"Momon-sama, Konrad-sama, lead us in a cry of victory." Evileye spoke.

Momon and Konrad slightly looked at each other -without turning their heads to each other- for a moment, they nodded.

They both raised their swords and released quite a loud victory cry.

"UOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!" In the next moment, everyone in the plaza raised their fists to the sky, shouting in celebration of their victory. In everyone's mouths was the name of Momon and Konrad, the 2/two heroes who had saved the nation.

* * *

Few days later after the invasion.

The 2/two dark-clad warriors standing on the green plains, watching the scenery. Konrad has now promoted to Adamantite rank, due to the strength he has and was on a verge of death, but determined to live.

Evileye asked a question to Momon.

"Will you return?" It was a strange question, but Evileye had had a strange feeling. Adventurers were said to have no roots, but some adventurers made certain cities into their base, much like Blue Rose to have their base in the Capital. For Momon, his base would be E-Rantel.

"..."

"I-I mean, there's a lot of people who'd want to go with..." Evileye couldn't believe she was making such blubbery, simpering noises. She reflected that she was hardly a lovesick schoolgirl mooning over her beloved, but just the word "love" threw her mind into turmoil.

 _[Hahahaha. Looks like she is in-]_

 _[Shut it]_

 _[Well, she does have a crush on you mi'lord. Her heart beats arent lying]_

 _[Thats not helping me]_

"Dont worry about it." Momon answered. Konrad just side glanced towards Evileye.

Evileye felt that this was hardly the proper way for a farewell between a man and a woman, but they were not alone here. Beside Momon was Konrad, behind Konrad was Nabe, and behind Evileye were the members of Blue Rose (follow the leader sht right here). And then there were the magic casters who would send Momon back to E-Rantel.

"You 2/two did us a great favor."

Momon nodded in response to Raeven's thanks.

"His Majesty wished to convey his gratitude to you in person, but..."

"This is a letter of appreciation from the King, the second prince, and the third princess. And this is a plaque exempting you from all travel tolls within the Kingdom's borders. And also, 2/two daggers bestowed by the King. Please accept them."

 _'And here I thought the King was a pitiful nobody who didn't dare rock the boat. My opinion of him has gone up quite a bit_. _'_ Konrad thought.

Momon and Konrad accepted the daggers in a nonchalant matter. Momon then handed his dagger to Konrad, who was standing beside him. Konrad just place the daggers in his inventory, faking that he placed them in his cloak.

"-Giving it as praise would be sufficient, but wouldn't the nobles have something to say about this?" Evileye said quietly.

From the nobles' point of view, someone with charisma and power becoming a noble would not be a laughing matter. It would be especially troublesome if a warrior mightier than Gazef Stronoff joined the Royal Faction. As such, if the king decided he wanted to award Momon and Konrad a lordship, the nobles would use the gift of the dagger as an excuse to criticize them. Although the King was the one who awarded the daggers, it was too great a gift even as praise.

The nobles would not take it lying down.

Evileye mused this out loud, but was denied by the person next to her.

"...You're too naive, Evileye."

"Yup, naive. The Royal Faction's a step ahead this time."

"Why?" Konrad asked.

"...Because that dagger is something awarded to nobles and knights."

"So in the future, when the need comes to promote Konrad and Momon-san, they can use the dagger to shut the nobles up. It would never be awarded to commoners, you do know that, right? A lordship's been set aside for them, or at least that's what it implies."

"I see... To think you put so much thought into it." He nodded slightly.

"Of course."

"Don't look down on the ninjas."

"Then we should be going, Marquis Raeven. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. I hope we will continue our cordial relationship in the future." He nodded.

"I feel the same way too. And to Blue Rose, my fellow adamantite-ranked adventurers, I hope we will be able to remain in close contact. I'll be counting on you if anything happens."

"We should be saying that, Momon-san. After seeing your power, we are almost ashamed to call ourselves adamantite-ranked adventurers like yourself, Momon-san but we will do our best to catch up with you. I look forward to working with you again."

Lakyus and Momon nodded to each other.

Konrad then remembered something. _[Mi'lord, are you going to ask her about the resurrection magic?]_

 _[I would, but I think now is not the time. Since we already know it works, it would seem that the user will lose their strength when using it on a body]_

 _[Till next time?]_

 _[Possibly]_

Momon gave his thanks and began to leave, followed by Nabe and Konrad. Konrad momentarily stayed for awhile, as he was going to say something to Lakyus.

"That sword you have, where did you get it?" His tone was filled with deep hatred.

She narrowed her eyes. And the everyone at present felt the hatred on that tone. "...I found it somewhere."

"That doesn't answer to my question. Where. Did. You. Get. It. From.?" He hissed.

"I told you, I found it from some place." Konrad sense her heart beat pounding slightly fast. Possibly for lying or the fear he secretly emitted.

"...That sword has the mark of the Cursed. Demonic as well." He then turned and faced towards the surprised Lakyus. "You're quite lucky Commander didn't give the order to purge you. But if you are indeed possessed by the sword and turned into a demon-" That caused her and Blue Rose to widen their eyes on the part 'turned into a demon'. "-Commander and I wont hesitate to cleanse you from it." He hissed with fake hatred. Enough to believe he is actually saying it truly.

He then walked away from them and towards Momon and Nabe. Leaving the disbelief Blue Rose from hearing what the seemingly quiet warrior had said.

 _'Which is entirely bullsh*t anyways. Man, Khorne should have seen her face!'_ Mentally laughing. All of that was just an act to make Lakyus worried for the blade she wielded. But he indeed felt power in that sword, he ranged it from 59-64. He cant get a accurate range, but he was a bit interested in the blade which doesn't seem to exist in YGGDRASIL. And a power to destroy a kingdom, which is yet to be prove.

* * *

Nazarick/10th Floor

The ones that gathered in the room neatly formed up in a ceremonial fashion with one hand to their chest, knelt towards the throne with their heads lowered, displaying their complete loyalty.

Not only were the floor guardians present, the other NPCs created by the forty-one Supreme Beings, as well as their servants were also gathered. The total number gathered easily surpassed 200. This was the second time the throne room was filled with this many servants since the transfer.

However, different from before, the servants gathered this time were among the strongest within Nazarick, with the average level being over eighty.

Among the carefully selected servants, some still managed to stand out. The most obvious example was the group of one hundred level forty undead. They were lined up in a different block from the other two hundred servants.

Typically, lower leveled servants were placed near the rear end of the assembly without exception, where the treatment they receive was proportional to their level. However, this specific group of one hundred undead were personally created by the supreme ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick; Ainz Ooal Gown. As such, their status was different.

Even though every creature that was present in the room was one of Ainz's subordinates and a loyal retainer of the guild 'Ainz Ooal Gown', differences in status still existed. Of course, the ones at the top were the NPCs created by the Supreme Beings, with the NPCs that were appointed as Floor Guardians ranking above all others.

Ranked below the NPCs were the POPs, in other words, monsters that are automatically spawned by the Mercenary System from within YGGDRASIL -the servants. The status of the servants was based on their level and job class, and not the floor they had spawned from.

Albedo was quite troubled on how to rank the undead that Ainz created. Should she treat them the same as other the NPCs?

Although the number of undead Ainz could summon per day was limited, the spells to create undead creatures did not require anything besides mana and a corpse. Compared to the high level servants that require YGGDRASIL gold or real money in order to spawn, it was obvious which were more valuable to Ainz, given that the only requirement for creating undead were corpses.

Alcatraz heed not worry because he didnt create any summons or creatures anyways - nor did Khorne.

After spending all her brain power, Albedo ended up placing the undead behind the NPCs and in front of the POP spawned servants.

While all this was happening, Ainz, Alcatraz and Khorne silently observed the entire process from the highest position within the room. With the posture of a mighty ruler, their presence loomed over the throne room, filling their subjects with awe. To the people who were present, Ainz and Alcatraz have every decree since they carried the weight of a god.

Alcatraz was standing beside Ainz, who is sitting on the throne, while Khorne slightly standing beside Alcatraz.

"To begin, I would like to thank Sebas and Solution for the effort they put in for the past month in intelligence gathering. You have done well."

Seeing the two bowing deeply, Ainz nodded his head in satisfaction. However, the real problem for Ainz had just begun. It was extremely difficult for an average salary man like Ainz to play the role of a ruler. Seeing the faces of countless subordinates radiating with respect and love simply made the pressure even more overbearing.

In the end, Ainz managed to continue putting on the airs of a respected ruler.

Alcatraz also face stress from receiving praise, respect and love from their servants -not including Khorne. It seemed too much for them to handle, but they cannot show it.

"The two of you, come before me."

Both Sebas and Solution stood up at the same time and walked towards the steps in front of the throne as if they had practiced it beforehand. Once they reached where Albedo stood, the two of them got back on their knees and bowed once more.

"Raise your heads. For your outstanding performances, the two of you shall receive my praise as well as reward."

Alcatraz and Khorne slightly glanced at the 2/two, Ainz then shifted his sight to Sebas and said.

"Sebas, although you previously pleaded for Tsuare's life, the reason that I decided to protect her is because of a personal debt as a show of gratitude to someone else. It has nothing to do with the accomplishment of your previous work, as such I will still permit you to ask for a reward. Well then, let us hear your wish."

By giving rewards to servants that had performed well in their assigned tasks, Ainz hoped to provide an incentive to motivate others to perform better, which Alcatraz also thinks its a good idea. Ainz and Alcatraz used their experiences they gained in the human society to create the current scene for all to witness. This was also part of the reason as to why they allowed so many subordinates to enter the throne room.

However, the current situation also came with many risks. In front of his subordinates, Ainz and Alcatraz had to maintain their posture and attitude of a ruler who is capable of leadership. For an average salaryman like Ainz, this was very difficult to maintain. Even so, he had to overcome this challenge.

 _'I cannot betray the hopes and expectations of the NPCs who have displayed so much loyalty to me.'_ Ainz thought.

Just as Ainz resolved his determination, Sebas' mustache/beard quivered. "Offering my complete devotion to Ainz-sama is the sole reason for my existence, I have no need for-"

 _'As I thought, these subordinates of mine possess way too much loyalty. This makes the pressure all the more harder to bear.'_

Ainz interjected. "That is enough, I understand your feelings. However, good work still needs to be rewarded. This is something that I as a master should do. Know that sometimes the lack of ambition in the subordinates can make their master unhappy."

"Ah! Please accept my apologies, Ainz-sama. In that case..." After several seconds of thinking, Sebas said, "I would like to ask for clothing and everyday living goods for Tsuare, who was kindly placed under my care by Ainz-sama."

 _[Wait, so Touch Me -still cant believe thats his name- made his karma to good?]_

 _[Yes, problem?]_

 _[No no, its just that i mostly see NPCs here that hate humans]_

 _[Oh yeah almost all NPCs hate them]_

"...I can provide clothes from my personal collection. Will that be fine?" Both Alcatraz and Khorne mentally face palmed.

In YGGDRASIL, the cosmetic skins released were only available in limited quantities. If one missed out on them, it would be extremely difficult to acquire them. As such, players tended to buy up any new cosmetic item that looked halfway decent. This was the same for Ainz and his comrades. Because the guild had female members as well as many female NPCs, Ainz would often purchase skins regardless of whether they were meant for males or females, as long as they looked good. Sometimes he would give them to members who missed out on the sale, but that rarely happened.

The guild member who created Shalltear, Peroronchino, also shared the same inclination as Ainz, and had once said "Buying skins is like buying fap material. Regardless of whether you'll use it or not, it's always better to have a copy stored somewhere."

Because of this, Ainz ended up with wardrobe after wardrobe filled with untouched clothes. Even if he turned them into crafting materials it would still be a waste. Might as well try to make the best out of them by giving some to Tsuare. Now that Ainz thought back on this, the clothing from YGGDRASIL were all rather excessive in design, but there should at least be a few that were suitable for Tsuare to wear.

"No, that is too much. Tsuare has already received so much kindness from Ainz-sama, giving her Ainz-sama's clothes would be too much to ask."

"Is that so? ...In that case, what should I do with the clothes..."

For Ainz, who had never purchased women's clothing before, this was troublesome. What if he was misunderstood as having a lewd fetish? His reputation within the female circles of the Great Tomb of Nazarick would definitely drop.

"How about we leave this matter to Narberal? A small problem like this would not require our attention mi'lord." Alcatraz suggested.

"...Are you fine with this, Narberal?" He shifted to Narberal.

Reacting to the command, one of the motionless NPCs who stood in front of Ainz nodded her head deeply.

"Very well. Sebas, this task has been given to Narberal. However..." Ainz grinned, "I am also fine if you treat this as a date and take Tsuare to the capital to shop for clothes."

The 3/three Supreme Beings -yes including Khorne- had already heard of the relationship between Sebas and Tsuare. Although they haven't reached a physical relationship yet, it would definitely happen soon. That was what Ainz was told by Demiurge, and Ainz told Alcatraz which Alcatraz told Khorne.

While reminiscing the past (which i summarize means remembering the past), a sudden voice from Sebas startled Ainz and he hastily came back from the reminiscent state.

"Is that pos-possible? If that is the case, I would like to take Tsuare along to the capital."

 _[Your not going to sabotage their relationship are you? Because if you do, then thats the most evilest thing that i have ever seen personally]_

 _[No! Its not like that!]_

 _[Is it because your single?]_

 _[Wha- Wait, how do you know?]_

 _[You spend too much time playing YGGDRASIL, which is f**king obvious now talk to him!]_

"That is fine Sebas. Next, Solution, tell me the reward that you want." He turned his gaze to Solution.

"…I would be very happy if I could receive a few humans. If possible, I want them to be alive. And I would be even happier if the humans I get are pure."

Alcatraz narrowed his eyes and sideglanced Ainz to see what will he take action of.

The faces of the human captives appeared briefly in Ainz's mind. The majority of the captives that were alive were members of "Eight Fingers", the type of people that disgusted the Supreme Beings the most. Among them, the useful ones had already been tortured, and any useful information they had was already extracted. The remaining humans were currently being protected by the ones under confinement.

 _'I can't use them. Pestonya and Nigredo risked going against my orders in order to save them.'_

"Very well. I shall reward you with a few live humans. However, they won't be pure. Do forgive me for not being able to fulfill the complete requirements of your wish."

"Please do not apologize, Ainz-sama. I know that my achievements are still lacking, so I am satisfied with what is given." Solution said with her head deeply bowing.

 _'...Looks like his still human after all.'_ Alcatraz smiled inwardly.

Ainz nodded with the bearing of a ruler to Solution.

"...Is that so? My thanks. The two of you may return to your positions. Next is Entoma. Come before me."

Similar to Sebas and Solution, Entoma came in front of Ainz and knelt down.

"Well then, Entoma."

"YeS!"

 _'Such a difficult to understand voice.'_ Ainz smiled bitterly.

 _[Holy smokes, her voice is like a old woman with a sore throat trying to speak in a mega phone]_ Khorne complimented harshly.

 _[I know, just try to ignore it]_

The insect that Entoma used as her voice box could not be spawned from POP. However, it was possible to use items from YGGDRASIL to summon them. There were still a few of these insects in Entoma's room, so she could get her voice back anytime she liked. The reason why she had not done it yet was because of her personal grudge.

"Is mY vOicE tOo HoaRSe? If sO I wiLL iMmeDiAtEly go aNd FiX it." Khorne cringed behind his helmet.

"That is fine. I do not dislike your voice."

"ThAnK yOu vErY mUch!" Khorne cringed slightly, only Alcatraz noticed it even though he didnt need to look back to his friend.

"For continuing the duty you were assigned despite your injuries, you've done well. However, it is not enough to receive the same level of reward as the two from before. Now, is there something you want?"

Rewards should not be so generously handed out. Otherwise it would lower the importance of a reward and defeat the whole purpose. Keeping this in mind, Ainz judged that Entoma's achievements were still lacking for a proper reward. However, getting injured and not receiving anything at all would be too pitiful.

 _[Are you thinking about that Purple Heart medal?]_

 _[Yes, how did you know?]_

 _[Well... She got injured and almost died, and returned from combat. Its similar to those who are awarded with it to those who are wounded or killed while serving their country]_

 _[Oh... I didnt know you knew much of this kind of things Alcatraz-san]_

 _[No I dont, Khorne and I watched 1/one to many military movies]_

"In tHAt cAse ...AInZ-sAma, iF tHe cHanCe to kiLL tHat bRaTty giRL sHows uP, pLeASe leT me kNow. I wANt heR to alSo eXpeRIenCe tHe fEeLing of loSiNg heR voICe."

Realizing that Entoma was referring to Evileye, the mage girl that wore a strange mask, Ainz gave his consent.

"Understood. When the time comes, I will let you know. Return to your position, Entoma."

Watching Entoma head back to her original spot, Ainz began speaking once more "Now, let us move on to the next agenda."

No objection was raised. However, for Ainz, this wasn't necessarily a good thing.

As the absolute ruler of Nazarick, even if Ainz said something that was white is black, no one would object. The silence from before might mean that no one objected, however, it did not mean that the actions Ainz took were necessarily correct.

"I will now make it clear on the future directions that Nazarick will take. Demiurge, come to my side." The possessor of the highest intelligence in Nazarick walked towards the throne, and stood on the opposite side of Albedo.

"The overseer of the floor guardians of Nazarick, Albedo, and the highest intellect in Nazarick, Demiurge, I order the two of you to explain our plans. The plans that were made in the beginning are halfway into fruition, and now is the time for everyone to hear the overall directions that Nazarick will take. If anyone present have a different opinion, raise your hand. I will grant you permission to speak."

The most important of Ainz' goal was to preserve the existence of Nazarick. No, in the worst case scenario, even if they had to abandon Nazarick, Ainz and Alcatraz would still be fine with it as long as the NPCs created by their past comrades were safe.

The second most important goal was to make the name Ainz Ooal Gown known throughout the world. This was in the slight hope that if any of Ainz's past comrades were in this world, they would be able to reunite. However, the chance of this becoming true was extremely low.

The third was to strengthen Nazarick. This goal should probably deserve more importance than the previous one. It is true that after coming to this world, Ainz felt that the Great Tomb of Nazarick would never fall and that "Ainz Ooal Gown" was the strongest organization in existence.

However, with a enemy exposed and known of the World Class Item **(WCI for short)** that tried to mind control Shalltear, which they could just go to the Slane Theocracy and beat the living sh*t out of those who did to Shalltear, but Alcatraz suggested it would be childish and selfish to do it immediately. Sure he wanted to kill the ones who tried to do it, but he wanted them what it feels like when their friends die with unimaginable pain.

Ainz doesn't truly like the idea, but since it was their comrade's creation, it feels like he is doing the right thing, like protecting their child or child's friend. Especially when facing against an unknown number of World class items, the possibility that an unknown guild is involved was quite high. That was why raising the overall power of Nazarick was the correct action to take.

Even Alcatraz who isn't certain that it is safe to roam around blindly, he did told them to not underestimate the humans even they are weak.

The current status was that after incorporating the lizardmen into Nazarick, Ainz has been continuously creating undead in order to strengthen Nazarick's military power. However, he needed do something more.

The fourth goal was to create an effective intelligence network but this had been lowered in priority after the recent turn of events. Ainz had thought about the priority of these goals and ordered them as such. However, as an ordinary person, this was the best that he could do, and he could not know if there were any flaws in his thinking.

This was why Ainz wanted to borrow the brainpower of Albedo and Demiurge, who were very intelligent. If it concerned only ordinary things, Ainz was fine with borrowing their wisdom. In such case, there was no need for Ainz to put himself on stage and risk embarrassing himself in front of everybody.

However, that way of thinking was incorrect.

As the master, as the Ainz Ooal Gown the NPCs believed him to be, he needed this kind of stage to show that he indeed was a Supreme Being; a truly wise sage that none would even dare to predict.

"The two of you, speak loudly so everyone can hear. Everyone in this room are elites that were selected by their Floor Guardians. It is necessary for them to understand the plans we have made for the future. To the ones below, listen well."

"Demiurge, for those who are in the dark, explain the current situation to them. Make sure to make it easy to understand. First begin with the explanation of the actions we took against the Kingdom."

"Understood." Demiurge replied as he then turned towards the assembly to begin his explanation.

That was what Ainz wanted to hear. For someone as intelligent as Demiurge, there must have been a purpose for the events to have occurred in that particular manner. However, after much thinking, the feeling that Ainz got was that somehow, they ended up doing unnecessary things.

"First, in the Kingdom, I was able to successfully reduce the authority of those in power with the help of Mare, Neuronist, and Kyouhukou. We can now begin to slowly infiltrate their ranks until the Kingdom comes under our full control."

""...Eh?"" A small sound escaped from the Alcatraz and Ainz's mouth.

 _'Why do we need to take control of the Kingdom?'_

It seemed as if the explanation was different from what Ainz heard last time. Wasn't it in order to secure a steady income or to better acquire intelligence?

"Is there a problem, Demiurge?"

"No, it was just that I had the feeling that Ainz-sama wished to say something."

"Ah, is that so? You must have been mistaken. Continue. Let everyone know the reason behind taking control of the Kingdom."

"Yes. Now then, everyone, I hope none of you here are foolish enough to not know that by taking control of the Kingdom, we will be able to move closer towards the true wish of Ainz-sama, which is world domination."

Ainz quickly studied the faces of everyone present in the room. From the looks of things, it seemed like everyone knew about this.

Except for the 3/three players.

"...World domination?"

Ainz once again tried to use as much of his brain power as possible to quickly make sense of things. It was unbelievable, hard to accept. How did it become like this? Originally they were supposed to be quietly taking actions in the background, avoid making too many enemies, raise the fame of Ainz Ooal Gown and then reunite with past comrades. It was supposed to be just to realize these cute little wishes.

 _[Mi'lord sorry for this but, WTF!? World Domination!? WTF DID YOU JUST DO!?]_

 _[I DIDNT DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR!]_

However, after carefully thinking things through, world domination didn't sound as bad as it seemed.

It wouldn't be as easy as it was in games, and for an ordinary person like the 3 players, the path to world domination seemed like an impossible road to travel. However, fame could be obtained—most likely infamy—and this seems like the perfect method to gain it.

 _[World Domination? Did you 2/two plan that?]_

 _[No way in hell I plan that sh*t with Ainz, Ainz said he was talking with Demiurge before about something]_

 _[Do you know?]_

 _[No, i do not... But it does sound nice if you think that way]_

 _[? Why?]_

 _[Why? We can explore the damn place and look for -i dont know- other players stuck in this world with us. Hell there could be challenges out there]_

 _[Hmm. It does sound good if you think properly]_

After finding his resolve, Ainz turned towards Demiurge and said. "Oh, so you remembered."

"Of course. If it is words spoken by Ainz-sama, this Demiurge will never forget. "

"Is that so… It was the conversation from that time right?"

"That is correct."

"...At that time?"

"That is correct."

"Ah, that time… I am pleased, Demiurge."

"Thank you very much."

"However, world domination is hard to achieve."

"It is as you say."

"In that case… How do you think we should proceed?"

Ainz felt like praising himself for managing to keep his voice steady throughout the whole thing.

"What we have currently achieved will be the starting point for our future plans. I have a proposal. I believe it is time for Nazarick to publicly come out onto the global stage. If we keep things as it is, it will become more and more difficult for us to operate, should the ones that brainwashed Shalltear continue to remain on the run."

"...It is as you say."

"I also agree, Ainz-sama. By becoming a known organization, there would be more options available to us, for example through correspondences or negotiations. It won't be like what we are doing right now, searching for clues in the dark. This is what I think."

After hearing Albedo's opinion, Ainz was able to finally accept it in his heart, and responded with. "I see."

Compared with the things at the moment, it is indeed much more attractive to be able to take part in larger, more public scaled operations.

"However, by becoming known to the public-" All eyes and ears were on Alcatraz the silent Supreme Being who was seemingly listening to them quietly. "-the neighboring countries and kingdoms will decide on which action they will take. For example, if we conquer E-Rantel, the Capital, or the Baharuth Empire, the news will spread and will probably take action against us. Of course we can just annihilate them as usual, but it would seem boring for us anyway." He paused, allowing those in present to gather the information into their heads, they were also in awe for the Supreme Being to thought of this ahead.

"Controlling the Kingdom from behind the scene, we can avoid making Nazarick stand out. However, I do not like the idea of making us a part of another country. It would seem foolish for us to be part of another country."

"And why is that Alcatraz-san?" Ainz asked.

"Because if we do, our actions would be restricted. Plus, we may lose our initiative if the bastards who attacked and tried to mind control Shalltear are from an organization, which I suspect Slane Theocracy for it... Mi'lord."

Alcatraz turned and looked towards Ainz.

 _[Say you that "I want to propose that we should form an independent nation called the Great Tomb of Nazarick]_

 _[Huh?]_ He said mentally dumbfounded.

 _[Oh for f*- Just say it, your making this damn awkward]_

 _[Alright fine...]_

Ainz narrowed his eyes to Alcatraz. "... You wish to propose that we should form an independent nation?"

Alcatraz smiled. "...Yes."

Leaving those in present, except for Khorne since he was messaged ahead for this and was calm, in awe for the wisdom and intellect of the Supreme Beings.

* * *

 **Chap 7 is finished people**

 **Now wait for Chap 8 and dont cry like a baby while waiting for it.**

 **The next chap would take a bit longer since i got OJT by my dad and i can (maybe) continue my story in the weekends**


	9. Chapter 8

**How yall doing folks**

 **Chap 8 is here!**

 **Enjoy the story**

* * *

The capital of the Baharuth Empire, Arwintar, was located slightly to the west from the center of the empire. The Imperial Palace, home to the reigning monarch with the nickname Blood Emperor -Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix- stood in the heart of the city. Surrounding the palace were the universities, the magic academy, various administrative offices and other important facilities which spread out from the center of the capital in a radial fashion. Truly, it was a city worthy to be called the heart of the Empire.

 **(Damn why are their names so fricking long!? Medieval era times, royalty names so damn long)**

Although it had less inhabitants than Re-Estize, the capital of the Kingdom, the Empire's capital was much grander in comparison. Not only this, due to many years of reform, the Empire was currently experiencing the largest surge of development ever recorded in history. New things were constantly being introduced to society, which increased the opportunities for merchants to explore new markets. A constant influx of goods and talents had since been seen in the Empire's capital. For the citizens living in the capital, it was truly a time of hope and opportunity.

Within this noisy and lively city, Ainz walked with Narberal and Alcatraz at his side.

Under different circumstances, Ainz would probably have wanted to spend some time to explore the city, like a country bumpkin coming to a metropolis for the first time. After all, there were many differences between the Empire and the Kingdom.

However, for Ainz. He didn't have the leisure to look around right now.

His movements were gradually starting to reflect his thoughts, slowly becoming more and more erratic over time.

The feelings enveloping him from within could be described with a single word-Unpleasant.

The more Ainz thought about the purpose behind this visit to the Empire, which had been planned by Demiurge, the more he frowned, despite the of him being a **Skeleton** in a 'fake' **Human** body.

Ainz still hasnt gotten the 'making Nazarick as a nation' thing from Alcatraz.

 _[Again, why did we have to plan this?]_ Ainz and Alcatraz were talking in **{Message}** to be certain no one is eavesdropping on their topic.

 _[Its because if we wish to find other of our comrades, which the possibility is quite damn low. We should make ourselves known to the World. I know this seems like a bad idea and, yes I also prefer to do it in the shadows, but our actions are quite limited for it to be like that. Even though you dont fully trust me on this, but Slane Theocracy has the **[Downfall of Castle and Country]** and I have the counter of it. I know you will destroy them for trying to brain-wash and hurting Shalltear but remember this; you're not alone... your actions cannot be done alone for Khorne and I are here to help you... Its for Nazarick and for our comrades...]_

Ainz lowered his head in thought from what his friend said. But the silence was broken by Alcatraz's random words of stupidity. [But we need to be careful not to f**k up the plan, ok?]

 _[Yea yeah, I got it Alcatraz-san]_

 _[Your welcome mi'lord]_ He smiled.

Ainz grunted quietly.

"As much as I forgot to ask this question, why do you want to follow me? You weren't requested." Ainz asked Alcatraz.

"What you mean 'wasn't requested'? Im officially a member in Darkness and for your 2nd/second question... Well..." He looked at the skies, with his hand on his chin, thinking of what to say. "Going on somewhere to a place we are not surely know cannot be truly safe unless we explored it fully."

"? What?"

"It means I prefer to follow you since maybe everyone has known that I am your 'soldier' and your my 'Commander' and etc." He deadpanned.

"You do know you dont need to do that right?"

"Nah. I prefer to still do it." Alcatraz chuckled. Ainz groaned at response.

Moments later, Ainz saw the hotel Fluder had described to him.

Even from a distance, one could tell that the imperial capital's best hotel was far more luxurious than its counterpart in E-Rantel. That was one way of describing it, but that impression was only based on the level of facilities and the difference in style. One could say the high-class hotels of the Kingdom were steeped in history while those of the Empire were recently-opened, and if you asked which was better, everyone would have different opinions.

"And I also thank you for enchanting the armor with **{Cold}** in it as well."

Alcatraz bowed his head. "Your welcome, Commander." Ainz just rolled his eyes from his friend's reply.

 _[Why cant you stop talking like an NPC?]_

 _[Cant help it, makes the mood feel too real]_ He smiled.

 _[Yeah right]_ He rolled his eyes.

Ainz gently touched the adamantite plate that hung in front of his chest and headed towards the entrance.

Similar to E-Rantel, athletic soldiers in leather armor were standing guard at the entrances and exits. As they approached, the guards turned questioning glances to them. However, after focusing on a single point, they hurriedly looked away with wide eyes.

"A-Are they the real deal? I think they are the real deal, judging from the equipment they have... "

Hearing the whispers that came from his comrade, the other security guard tried his best to stand still and hide his nervousness. However, as they closed the distance, his tension was obvious, but he was nonetheless capable of speaking politely.

"My apologies, adamantite-rank adventurer-sama. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but may I please see your identification?"

As Ainz handed over his plate and asked, "Does this hotel only accept members?"

"Yes, in order to maintain the reputation of this hotel, we only accept regular members or those with referrals. However, adamantite-rank adventurers are an exception to that rule."

Wiping both hands with his sleeves, the other security guard carefully took the identification plate that Ainz handed over as if he was afraid of breaking it. Turning it over, he read out the words carved on the back.

"Darkness'… Momon-sama?"

"That's right."

"Verification complete! Thank you for giving me the chance to hold an Adamantite plate!"

His attitude when returning the plate was still as careful as before. The plate that served as proof of an adventurer's status was made using the same type of metal that corresponded to the rank of the adventurer. Even though the plate was fairly small, the cost of making an adamantite plate was astronomical.

While the plate might be extremely hard to break, the possibility of accidentally losing it was still there. For someone like the security guard of a hotel, the thought of having to compensate for the loss of an adamantite plate was simply unbearable. The security guards had heard of many stories where adamantite plates had being lost before. Such as when trying to return the plate, a Crane-Parrot -a type of bird- would fly by and snatch it up.

Stories like these weren't told to make people pay more attention, but there were actual events which had happened before.

"Now then, may we enter?"

"Yes, Momon-sama. Please allow me to lead the way."

"Is that so? We'll be under your care then."

Tipping wasn't a thing in the Kingdom. Hopefully it was the same in the Empire. Ainz couldn't help but think about these kinds of things while being shown in.

 _'Not bad... But rooms in Nazarick are way better compared to this. But this is also good.'_ Alcatraz gave a mental compliment on the surroundings.

After walking through a spacious lobby with marble-like floor tiles, they reached the reception counter.

"Announcing the arrival of the adamantite-ranked adventurer Momon-sama and company." Sitting behind the reception counter was a man with the appearance of having received a proper upbringing. After being acknowledged, the guard turned towards Ainz and bowed respectfully before heading back to his post.

"Welcome, Momon-sama. For choosing to grace us with your presence during your visit to the Empire, I wish to express our very deep gratitude." The receptionist bowed deeply towards Ainz.

"No, please don't worry about it, for now I wish to stay for one night."

"Understood. To begin, please sign here at the guest register."

Ainz smiled underneath his helmet. The 3/three players have practiced writing down their names using the language of the Kingdom countless times, he flawlessly signed the paper after picking up a pen.

"Thank you very much. Now what kind of room would you prefer?"

For Ainz, all rooms were the same whether they were cheap or luxurious. However, as usual, he had an appearance to maintain.

Ainz suddenly thought about the foods that existed in this world.

A green-colored juice which smelled irresistibly sweet and delicious, a pink-colored food that looked like scrambled egg, carefully sliced cooked meat covered in a bluish liquid which made the meat look more tender and juicy. Every one of those mentioned dishes stimulated Ainz's curiosity, fortunately he can act like a normal living being ever since he was given **[Ring of Change]** from Alcatraz. It tasted similar to a green tea juice but somehow much savory. Originally, it has 20 minute cooldown before changing into other race, but it was somehow enchanted to have a 5 minute cooldown.

 _'...Libido, appetite, and the desire for sleep. But since now I have the **[Ring of Change]**... I have now those things back again... YAY!' _ He shouted inwardly with joy.

Having imagined being in bed with Albedo, Ainz ended up tilting his head.

A boss that sexually harasses female employees- that was the image that appeared last in Ainz's head after his earlier imagination.

 _'Even though Albedo proclaimed her love to me... how complicated. If only I didn't mess with the... oh!'_ He didnt realize the man was waiting for him to reply.

"Sorry for the delay. Any room that is fitting of our status would do. ...By the way, is it fine for us to pay using the Kingdom's currency?"

"That is not a problem. The exchange rate is one to one to begin with."

"Is that so? I will leave it in your hands then."

"Certainly. I shall begin preparing a room suitable for Momon-sama. In the meantime, please take a rest in our lounge."

Ainz saw that the arrangement of the chairs in the lounge were separated into small groups where the distance between each group was quite far apart. More than fifty seats luxurious enough for high ranking officials were available. Just the appearance alone made the chairs seem extremely comfortable. There were even minstrels softly playing music in the background.

"Everything in the lounge, including food and drinks, are complimentary services, please put yourself at ease and enjoy them."

In any world, as long as a certain amount of money was put in, corresponding amount of service would be returned. Even so, the services being returned here did not please Ainz at all.

"Understood. Come."

They entered the lounge and chose the nearest chairs to sit down on. Alcatraz was 2/two seats away from Nabe and was at the opposite towards Ainz.

There were a few other guests also resting in the lounge. The majority of them were adventurers. If high ranking adventurers could complete quests that paid generous rewards, their living standard would naturally increase as well and they could afford to live in hotels like this.

Regardless of where they were, be it the Kingdom capital or E-Rantel, all adventurers led the same lifestyle.

Ainz opened the menu that was next to him. Alcatraz did the same.

 _'Can't read it…'_

 _[Mi'lord, this language is quite gibberish isnt it?]_

 _[Yes, for us it is]_

 _[Well, it text seem quite similar to a language, Hebrew was it? Yeah i think it was Hebrew, anyways it seems so similar but different at the same time]_

 _[Oh? Like how?]_

 _[The text is almost the same as Hebrew but on how they place it. Strange, same but different spacing? Nah, I could be wrong, should I make a tool for us to read?]_ He suggested.

 _[...Why are you telling me this now when you could have done it a month ago?]_ He deadpanned.

 _[Well... Its because you never asked mi'lord]_

 _[...]_

Ainz slowly flicked through the menu, even though he couldn't read, to prevent others from finding out.

Although Ainz brought along the item that had previously been lent to Sebas which allowed one to read any language, in the current situation, it would be weird to suddenly take it out and use it.

"Sebas… and Tsuare..."

The image of Sebas along with Tsuare popped up in Ainz's mind when thinking about whether or not to use the item.

"Is something wrong with that woman?" Nabe asked.

"Ah, no, it's not a big deal. I was wondering about how she is adjusting."

Although Ainz had handed everything to Sebas, he still had the obligation to ensure Tsuare's wellbeing since he made the promise to protect her.

"I don't think there's any problem. At the moment... because the head maid is currently under solitary confinement, Sebas-sama is personally teaching her the skills needed as a maid. After she has learned an adequate amount of proper etiquette, she will then study cooking and a few other types of work. We plan on teaching her a bit of everything until we discover what work she is most suitable for."

"Is that so? Well then, it should be fine leaving it to Sebas. Also, it's about time to release those two from confinement… Albedo's temper should have cooled off by now." Narberal lowered her head without saying a word. Alcatraz was just silently listening at the background.

Noticing that their conversation had ended, a waiter quietly walked towards them.

"Have the 3/three of you decided on what to order?"

"I'll have iced Makyatia. What do you want, Nabe?"

"I want the same."

"It's okay to order something that you like."

"No, I want to have the same drink. Oh, and also, I want milk to be added to mine."

"Ill have some red wine please."

"Certainly." Having received the orders, the waiter bowed deeply, and left quietly.

Makyatia was a drink that looked similar to latte, and Ainz often saw it in E-Rantel. It smelled like latte as well. However, since latte and coffee also existed in this world there must be some difference. But thanks to the **[Ring of Change]** he is able to taste, and eat -like any normal living being does- , he wanted to know how Makyatia drink tastes like.

The reason why Ainz chose this drink was because it was only served in high-class establishments. It was probably the most suitable choice for the current setting. As for Alcatraz, he seemed to cant drink most drinks/liquids but only wine for some reason. Possibly due to his character liking on alcoholic beverages, considering he can drink beer but he mostly prefers wine.

"Nabe... what does Makyatia taste like?" Knowing that Narberal had tried the drink before, Ainz hasnt yet to try it yet, but he curiously asked her.

Narberal made an expression that showed that she was thinking. It was the kind of expression one would make such as when being asked what does coffee tastes like by someone who has never tried it once in their life.

"Hmmm... If I had to describe it, I would say it tastes similar to Shakerato. Except it leaves behind an aftertaste of condensed milk."

"...Is that so? Sounds delicious."

 _'Never heard of a drink called Shakerato before. Is this perhaps a type of drink that only exists in this world? The possibility of that seems high.'_

"It's not bad. Only so-so." Narberal replied.

Just as Ainz responded to Narberal with a "Hmmm", the drinks that were ordered arrived.

Ainz then removed his helmet and placed it on a small table at his side. He was quite accustomed on wearing the helmet all the time. He then drank the beverage.

 _'Hmmm. Not bad. Tastes like Green Tea with some sugar in it though, still not bad.'_

"Quite good?" Alcatraz said as he sipped some red wine in a fancy style.

"Its not bad, tastes like Green Tea. But there is some savory."

"Hmmm, I see." Was his answer.

Ainz then straighten from his seat before speaking. "Listen up. For the time being, the plan is to first tour the capital in the next two days. I've heard that the amount of goods they sell at the central market is unbelievable. It's definitely worth taking a look. Also, they sell magic items in the center area of the northern market and adventurers frequent that place."

This information was acquired from the captured members of 'Eight Fingers'. Although most of the reports received were related to the black markets, Ainz didn't have any plans on visiting them. He only knew of it from glancing at the reports provided.

"The third day is to visit the Adventurer's Guild. If possible, I would like to make connections with some of the adamantite adventurers of the Empire, if not, then let's simply complete our current tasks and head home. Overall it should take around seven days. Do you have any other suggestions?"

Narberal, who stopped drinking halfway, listened in silence and shook her head.

"None, Commander." As he waved his hand in the air in reply.

...

In a certain high-class residential district within the Empire's capital, that occupied a vast area of land. Since long ago, rows of luxurious mansions have been built on this land, erected in the style of the past. Walking by these mansions would bring out a feeling of historical nostalgia. One could certainly guess that the type of residents that live here were most likely aristocrats.

The mansions of aristocrats were a sign of their status. One could see it as a waste of money, but if not extravagantly decorated, they would likely become subjects of ridicule.

Furniture, jewelry, clothing, mansion, courtyard—all of these things needed to be maintained in order for one to have status amongst the upper class of society. For aristocrats, who were continuously establishing connections and cliques, it was necessary to display their wealth. Living in a plain mansion was enough reason to be ridiculed and looked down upon. Because of this, aristocrats that were interested in politics and power had to constantly decorate their bodies and holdings. Realistically speaking, this was similar to the display of strength between military forces. It was a privilege reserved for the powerful.

These were the things one would see when looking around.

Even within the capital this area was one of the most well-regulated districts, where everything was nice and quiet. However, if you observed carefully, the quietness could be a bit unnerving. This was due to the lack of human presence.

In truth, the majority of these mansions were unoccupied and empty. Due to the events set in motion by the Blood Emperor, the majority of their owners ended up being unable to sustain the expenditures of living in this district.

 _'Quite a waste.'_ Alcatraz thought. He was taking a walk to get to know the places they may need to know. He was somehow far from the hotel, but he placed a 'waypoint' to get back.

He saw a girl going onto one of the mansions, the garden was kept very rough it seems there were no longer servants waiting outside.

"Thats her home?" He muttered. He decided to spy on them for quite a while, this was just a hunch. He cast **{Presence Concealment}** , **{Silent}** and **{Invisibility}** on himself and went towards the mansion where the girl went.

As soon as he got to the point where the girl and the man -seemingly the parent of the girl- were arguing about the cup he bought. He perked up slightly when the girl said "We're no longer aristocrats." which made him thought _'Were they nobles?'_

The father's expression hardened at the sound of those words and his face turned completely red.

"That's wrong!"

The girl's father forcefully slammed his hand against the table. Due to the sturdiness of the table, the glasswork was not affected by the blow.

 _'Damn he's pissed.'_

After few moments, he heard "I'm no longer going to send money home. I will take my sisters with me and live elsewhere." part.

Hearing the quiet words spoken by the girl, her father started to heat up once more. As the father started to raise his voice and say things. Alcatraz was inside and was listening few steps away from them.

 _'... Quite a family'_ He remarked.

"Just who do you think it was that raised you from birth to now?"

"-I've already repaid my obligations." The girl forcefully ended the conversation. The amount of income she had earned so far, while not ridiculously high, was still quite a considerable sum. That money had been earned during the adventures she took with her comrades, and should have been used to strengthen herself just like the rest of her teammates had done.

Seeing how she never updated her equipment, what would her comrades think? Not having strong equipment would mean she was the weakest member of the team.

However, the members of 'Foresight' never said a thing to her about it. Arche had been spoiled too much by this already.

She stared intensely. Having received the full burst of her gaze, the father caved in and looked away. The girl glanced once more at her speechless father and left the room.

Alcatraz looked at the scene with slightly widen eyes, shocked from what the girl just said. _'Smart. Quite a smart one when spending money.'_ He complimented on the girl. He then followed the girl to the next room. His footsteps cant even be heard since he casted **{Silent}** on himself anyway.

Walking out of the room, she sighed in relief.

"Ojou-sama." Alcatraz heard a male sound, coming from an old butler.

"-What's wrong, James?" The now known figure butler 'James' spoke.

"Although I don't wish to say such things to ojou-sama but..." She raised her hand and interrupted the speech. After considering that it wasn't a butler's right to say certain things, James distanced himself away.

Arche took out a small bag and opened it. Various different lights sparkled from within. The majority of the lights were silver, followed by bronze. The least amount were gold.

"-This much should be enough right?"

Having been handed the bag, James looked inside and finally relaxed his face.

"Salary, as well as the interest for the merchants... I think I should be able to solve the rest. Ojou-sama."

"-That's good."

She finally managed to relax. Although it was the bare minimum amount, it was just enough to scrape by.

"-You weren't able to stop father from buying it?"

"It couldn't be helped. The seller came with nobles acquainted with us. Although I did remind the old master multiple times..."

"-I see."

The two of them sighed.

"-Just a small question. How much do I need to prepare in order to clear everything away?"

James widened his eyes, and then returned a sad smile. Perhaps the reason why there wasn't any movements in his eye was because he had already seen it coming.

"Certainly. Once I finish calculating it, I will bring it in."

"-I'll be relying on you then."

At that moment, the sound of running was be heard within the corridor. Alcatraz glanced to the source of the footsteps. The figure that had leapt into the older girl's embrace had a height of less than one meter. Her age was around five years old, with eyes similar to her older sister. While hugging her, this girl raised her face and displayed an expression of dissatisfaction with her pink cheeks bulging.

 _'Is that her sister?'_ Alcatraz wondered.

"Way too hard."

"-Are you okay?"

She touched the girl's cheek while stroking her head.

"Mm, I'm fine. Onee-sama." Seeing the happy face made by her sister, the girl started to smile.

 _'Yep its confirmed, its her sister.'_

"...I shall leave the two of you be, then" She expressed her thanks towards the butler that did not wish to disturb the two of them, and then turned around to once more stroke her sister's head.

"Ulei... when in the hall..." The older sister suddenly stopped speaking halfway. She was about to say that it was inelegant for daughters of nobility to run inside the house, but after having told her father that they were no longer nobles, scoldings like these were no longer needed.

She looked around her surroundings, and confirmed that one other person wasn't here.

"Where's Kuude?"

 _'Kuude?'_

"Inside her room!"

"Is that so... there are a few things that I wish to speak with the two of you, let's go together."

"Mm."

Alcatraz then followed them, he wanted to know what the elder sister, Arche, will do.

"Onee-sama's hand is really hard."

 _'An Adventurer...'_

She looked at her other hand. Due to injuries received from numerous adventures, these hardened hands could no longer be called hands befitting an ojou-sama from a noble family. However, she had no regrets. These hands were proof that she was living her life together with friends—her comrades in 'Foresight'.

"But I still really like it!"

With her hand tightly grasped by her both of her sister's, the elder sister smiled and said;

"-Thanks."

Alcatraz watched them as long as they went to sleep, sure he felt guilty that he is trespassing onto someones property and spying on them, but he felt that these sisters need... a good life.

Alcatraz was heading back to the hotel to rest, he doesn't need sleep since he is a undead/zombie. Sure he can sleep anytime but he doesn't have the luxury for now... yet.

He made a mental note to somewhat guide them, though they are humans and cant live quite long, they needed to spend their lives with joy and happiness. Something that most living beings would want.

 _'...I hope Ainz-san permits this.'_ As he gaze at the beautiful night sky with stars shining bright.

(timeskip a lil bit)

...

The members of Darkness were in the carriage, on their way to the meeting point. The 2/two players were talking about the items and objects they saw back in Arwintar marketplace. They then come to a conclusion that the Minotaur Sage is a player like them, thus both of them agreed to it. Alcatraz also talked Momon about letting one of them live, which he is going to think about it later.

About an hour later, they arrived. They heard muffled conversation by the time they arrived.

The conversation ended there with a voice which carried the hint of a faint smile, Momon walked down the stairs from the carriage. The person following behind Momon was a woman of astonishing beauty.

Usually, when a beautiful woman appears, there would always be some kind of commotion. However, things became very different if the level of beauty was overwhelming. In the presence of a truly beautiful woman, the only thing one could do was have their eyes stolen.

The adventurers and workers started to whisper about the rumor of 2/two dark-clad warriors to defeat a Gigant Basilisk without help. (Khorne wasnt available for the mean time since he wanted to 'take' other quest) Then to the part where Momon defeating a demon with difficulty rating on over 200.

Even though it was only a brief moment of conversation with the gold ranked adventurer, the personality of Momon seemed to have been made clear. It was consistent with what the people expected of adamantite ranked adventurers. The impression given off by Momon was that of a likeable man.

"Before we begin the exchange… there's something I wish to hear from you guys."

Momon's voice wasn't particularly loud. However, the impression that one received when hearing the sound of his voice was that of majestic grandeur.

"Why have you decided to go to the ruins? Because you've accepted the request? However, different to how the Guild can sometimes force adventurers to take a request, there's nothing preventing you from rejecting this request. What is your reason for deciding to go?"

Alcatraz looked around at the adventurers and workers briefly. The workers exchanged glances at each other, hesitating on who should respond. In the end, the first to speak up was someone from Parupatra's Team.

"That's obviously because of money."

The perfect answer to the question. There was no other reason. The reason why the workers hesitated to answer wasn't because the question was hard, but rather, they were trying to determine Momon's true purpose of asking such an obvious question.

"In other words, the reward offered from this request is enough for you guys to risk your life for?"

"That's right. The amount offered was enough to entice all of us. Also, bonuses will also be given if we discover additional treasures from the ruins. Isn't that enough for us to bet our lives on?"

The one who responded was Greenham.

"…I see. So this was the final decision you guys made. Understood. Looks like I've asked a pointless question. Please forgive me."

"Hya hya hya. Looks like you are done with the questions. In that case, could this old man also ask something?"

"Please go ahead, senior."

"I've heard many rumors about you. Whether they're true or not, this old man wishes to find out for himself."

"I see. Seeing something in person beats hearing a hundred tales huh? Alright. I'm fine with it. Then allow me to, no, allow us as the security guards to demonstrate our worth. In what manner would you wish to do this?"

"About that, obviously it's to have you face off against an opponent right?"

Everyone present suddenly focused their attention towards—

"—Of course, it'll have to be the one who proposed it. This old man himself."

"You cant fight him." Konrad stepped forward as all eyes were on him. He interrupted Momon before he could say something.

"Oh? And why is that?" The old man looked at him.

"Because you will have to go through me first. If you are able to beat me, then you get to fight Commander." He side looked at Momon.

"Commander?" Most of them were confused at the part where Konrad said 'Commander' to Momon.

"We were soldiers of a organization from the far west, he is a soldier from my battalion, I am his Captain. He prefers to call me Commander though." Momon improvised.

"Ohh" They all were surprised from the new information they got on team Darkness.

"As expected of the adamantite rank! This old man has already decided on taking the risk. I won't blame you for anything that happens."

...

Arriving at the courtyard, Konrad and Parupatra began to back away from each other as they started readying their stance.

Parupatra's gaze was definitely not something an ordinary old man would be capable of making, they were definitely the eyes of a warrior who was used to combat.

The atmosphere gradually changed to one filled with killing intent, the peacefulness surrounding the courtyard no longer exists.

As the audience was watching, the tension created a feeling of anxiety and some of them even started to sweat.

"…Oh my, not good. Elder seems to be completely serious." Greenham, who was standing by Hekkeran's side, unconsciously exposed his true self.

"Against an opponent of the adamantite rank, it's understandable for him to go at it as if his life is on the line-"

While replying, Hekkeran shifted his line of sight towards the warrior in black, trying to put himself into the elder's position, and gasped.

He couldn't feel a single thing from Konrad.

Both of his hands were lowered by his sides without showing any signs of taking any defensive actions, meeting the bloodlust head on as if it was nothing. It was completely as if he was facing against a harmless child holding a sword, that kind of feeling.

"Ahriya! Amazing! Confronted with that kind of killing intent and not showing any signs of reaction. It's impossible for him to not notice this amount of bloodthirst being emitted, could it be that he's reached the very peak of the warrior, the ultimate mental state of nothingness!?" He complimented, he was also afraid of this.

"Swordless Heart? Or has his mental state reached the Realm of Cloud and Water? To be able to stand so fearless like that when there's that much of a difference between the weapons of the two, he must really be confident of his skills… really, how terrifying."

Konrad then looked at Momon, who was at the side lines with his arms folded.

"Commander... Permission?" Everyone also looked at Momon on what Konrad just said. It almost seems he was asking permission of something.

Momon then hesitatingly replied. He shook his head. "No, the time isnt now." They all were wondering what he is talking about. Konrad nodded in understanding.

After almost a second later, Parupatra charged towards Konrad with a speed that most people would never imagine an eighty-year old man to be capable of. Smooth and with strength, he completed the action with such fluidity that his opponent Konrad still hadn't raised the sword in his hands.

" **|Dragon Fang Thrust|**!" Hekkeran's eyes widened in surprise at Parupatra's sudden use of a martial arts at the very beginning of the fight.

A consecutive two-hit piercing attack with the spear bending like the tooth of a dragon. On top of dealing additional damage based on the attributes imbued by user, this martial art technique also included a homing effect which increased the chance of dealing critical damage. Using 'Piercing Strike' as the base, this technique was something Parupatra had created forty years ago. A well-balanced technique known by many and even now a lot of people were still studying it.

In addition to the 'Dragon Fang Thrust', Parupatra layered an additional 'Blue Dragon Fang Thrust' on top, which caused extra lightning damage.

 _'Just what is that old man thinking! Even though we have healing magic at hand here, who really goes all out like that?'_

However, for an attack that was known to be troublesome to deal with for those wearing metal armor, Konrad easily avoided it like it was nothing. His actions made it seem as if he was wearing an armor as light as feather. The sluggish movements that normally should have been caused from when wearing full body armor did not show at all. What made it even more surprising was that instead of making excessive movements like leaping backwards, Konrad was able to evade the incoming attack with minimum effort while standing still.

 _'Not even worth to even block or parry it.'_ Konrad thought calmly.

"Impossible! Just how good are his kinetic vision and physical capabilities?"

"- **|Gale Acceleration|**!" Parupatra responded immediately with another martial art.

" **|Dragon Fang Thrust|**!" Using the same technique as before, Parupatra struck once more at Konrad. The blade of his spear was brimming with a white layer of coldness which came from the 'White Dragon Fang Thrust' he used this time.

A four hit consecutive attack that didn't give the opponent any breathing room-

A commotion could be heard from amongst the audience watching.

Of course. Even an attack like that wasn't able to land a single hit or scratch on Konrad's armor.

Parupatra quickly leaped away to create some distance from Konrad. Sweat started to build up on his forehead. It wasn't from exhausting his stamina, but rather from the sheer amount of mental pressure he received during the face off against death.

"Well then, looks like it's my turn to attack."

Konrad slowly pulled out his clawed gauntlets, about to be seen. In contrast, Parupatra rested his spear on his shoulder, relaxing his posture. He was giving up, having completely lost any will to fight.

"Magnificent. I give up, I resign. Forget about winning, this old man can't even put a scratch on your armor."

"…Is that so." He put the claws back into his cloak. There were others curious on what weapon he was pulling out.

 _'Still, not bad for an old man.'_

Towards Parupatra who announced his loss, the majority of the audience gave off a "uooooh" sound as they sighed. It was without a doubt, an overwhelming victory by Konrad, as if he was an adult who played around with a child.

Discussions such as "which martial-arts-school did the footwork technique used by Konrad belong to?" started to appear as the overly excited audience began to share their thoughts with each other. Not caring about these things, Hekkeran and Greenham walked towards Parupatra who was busy wiping away his sweat while conversing with Konrad.

"Already done, senior?" It feels as if the atmosphere and speaking tone suddenly changed.

"…I thought you wanted to display your real ability."

"…hya hya hya. That would be too much for an old man like me. What I've shown is already my real ability, Konrad-dono."

"-Ah, my apologies for being disrespectful."

"No need to apologize, but to be honest I am quite sad about it. Also, you don't need to be so modest with your words. What we old timers respect is strength and not who has lived longer. To be treated with so much respect by someone as overwhelmingly strong as you just doesn't make me feel good."

"…I see. So be it then. However, to just end it here like this without letting me even take a swing leaves a bad aftertaste for me. If there's going to be a next time, I'll be the one to start. Well then, I will have to get back on helping Momon moving the luggage."

"There are other people already working on it. You shouldn't need to be doing that right?"

"I do not think so. No matter what kind of status we have, when a task is assigned to us, we must still finish it properly." He chuckled. "That is the code of the Nightlords." He turned around and headed back towards the carriages.

 _'Even though its not really the code of the Nightlords chapter but... meh.'_

As soon as Konrad arrived at the carriages, he started to help unloading the cargo. "Cant help it huh, Commander?"

"It is as you say, a code of the 'Nightlords'." Alcatraz laughed softly.

...

Team 'Darkness' and 'Screaming Whip' were placed as security. While the rest will be going onto the building which is going to lead them deep underground. However, they will not expect to be quite deep. Heh.

Konrad then took a 'last' look on Arche, who is going into the building. He suddenly felt pity for her trying to get money to go away from her parents, while taking with her sisters.

"Yare yare, so they left huh."

"They did. They might be workers, but we are working on the same team now, so we are colleagues for this job. It will be great if they return safely… Momon-san, what do you think?"

"-All of them will die." Ainz replied with a deep voice, stunning the leader of the adventurer team. Konrad widen his eyes from what his friend just said.

 _'Oh no, I said my thoughts out loud-'_

"Eh, oh, I mean being mentally prepared for that possibility. These are unknown ruins we are talking about. There is no way of telling what dangers they will run into. Holding on to high hopes will only result in great disappointment."

"I see, so it's like that… Sorry for making you worry."

 _'... I was winging it, and he agreed with me? Well, that works great for me.'_ The team leader lowered his head like this because he blindly thought the words of the adamantite-ranked man were correct.

"So as we planned, I will take a break first."

Ainz headed towards his -which was of course shared with Nabel- tent. As it was a certain distance away, some people assumed it was to keep others from hearing moans. Or rather, that was what they heard from the leader just now. Konrad needed no tent since he can sleep outside with the trees anyway.

Compared to the workers, he felt more camaraderie with Momon who was also an adventurer, and shared the information he got from the workers freely.

Ainz and Nabel closed the entrance of the tent after going in. They peeked out just in case and no one seemed to be watching them. In fact, there were people who intentionally made a show of not caring.

"...Even though they said this is a love nest, not denying it outright was probably the right move. They don't suspect anything even though our tents are further away, they don't pay attention to this place and they don't get close."

There were downsides too, but the benefits outweighed the cons.

Ainz removed his helmet and revealed his face. He immediately changed his racial form back into **Skeleton**.

"Well then, Nabe… No, Narberal. I will return to Nazarick and send Pandora's Actor to replace me as planned. If something happens in the meantime, resolve it by yourself."

"By your command, Ainz-sama."

"Erm. Contact me if there is anything."

Ainz dispelled the magic that created his armor and sword, and the weight of the helmet disappeared in his hands. The sense of liberty from taking off the armour made Ainz utter "ah" in relief, although it wasn't that hard on him. It was the same reason why he was rotating his shoulders that weren't stiff at all. He was 'Human' from a moment ago but he changed his racial form into Skeleton, though for some reason the emotion suppression is still there even when he changed into 'Human'.

"What was that mi'lord?"

"Hm?"

"You said "all of them will die." ... Did you forget we had a deal?" Alcatraz narrowed his eyes.

"... Our deal still stands, Alcatraz-san. They... They are intruders into our home."

"-Which was the plan you said to Fluder on telling the Blood Emperor to explore the Tomb."

"...Yes."

"...Lets focus on the matter right now. Lets set this aside."

"Yes."

Both of them cast a spell " **{Greater Teleportation}** "

Since they were wearing a ring, they made it through the barrier of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, all the way to the entrance of the Throne Room.

"Welcome back, Ainz-sama, Alcatraz-sama." A beautiful female voice welcomed his return.

The lady who bowed deeply raised her head, a blossoming smile appeared on her beautiful face. She looked straight at Ainz-as if she couldn't see anything else.

Seeing the golden pupils filled with beams of love, he couldn't help feeling goosebumps all over. But he couldn't adopt an attitude unfitting that of Ainz Ooal Gown, the ruler of the Grand Tomb of Nazarick. Alcatraz was inwardly laughing the moment Ainz stared at Albedo.

Ainz suppressed the feeling that weakened during the short moment of silence, and falsely coughed.

"Just as planned, the invaders are here. No, maybe they are already inside. How are the preparations to welcome them?"

"The preparations are done. The guests will definitely be delighted."

"I see… Albedo. I look forward to seeing their elation."

He walked to the heart of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the Throne Room. Albedo and Alcatraz followed him one step behind.

Albedo had only one order regarding the invaders this time. That was to conduct a practical test for the performance of her defense system.

Where to place the POPs in Nazarick and the combination of monsters were all done by his past guild mates, and must be done really well. But given the current situation, it was hard to say that a better setup didn't exist.

Thus it was necessary to inspect the defense system. And they could do that now.

"...The invaders are fragile, so of course we can't test everything. But let us pray we can learn something from this."

"I understand. I promise that I will not let you down, Ainz-sama."

"Good. As you already know, avoid using traps that cost money like spraying poisonous gas or sudden floods of undead, try to use POPs and traps with serfs. Any problems?" In response to Albedo's smile, Ainz nodded.

"Very well, in the mean time, let us enjoy ourselves. What are the other Floor Guardians doing?"

"Yes. The moment Ainz-sama returned, I have instructed them to gather. Will it be fine to grant them entry according to the order they arrive?"

"Granted. The more people there are, the merrier."

"..."

Before the throne on which Ainz was sitting down were numerous things that looked like TV screens floating in the air. Konrad summoned a chair of his own, which looked like the exact one from the outpost to battle with the Lizardmen. Each one of them displayed a different part of Nazarick. Albedo who was controlling it to show Ainz what he wanted to see.

 _'Feels like im in a control room.'_

Ainz looked to his left and saw Alcatraz was sitting on a chair made of different kinds of bones, he assume it was the same one from the outpost.

"Alcatraz-" Alcatraz looked at him with confusing looks? "-where did you get that?" He pointed at the chair.

"Oh this? Well since it was suppose to be used for you, so I duplicated it and have one for myself." He smiled.

"H-Huh." He muttered and sweat dropped since Alcatraz's mask wasn't on to cover his mouth. His smile also creeps out Khorne whenever he removes his mask.

Next would be Albedo displaying her control over the defense net. Ainz wasn't sure what the changes between now and before were though.

"Just in case, I have to ask. There are no chances of triggering 'Ariadne', correct?"

Ainz opened his console and controlled the cursor, checking for problems as he asked.

"I don't think there is a chance of that happening. However, I want to confirm whether Ariadne will be triggered if the invaders are locked up?"

Even though that was the case in Yggdrasil,there was no guarantee that this rule still applied in this world. Even the existence of Ariadne itself was not confirmed.

"What would happen if we were to manipulate the humans into doing so themselves?"

"There might be a chance it won't activate, but considering the losses if it does I was too scared and never tested it."

Ariadne system. A system that checks the validity of a created base.

There was a simple way of creating an invincible fortress: By sealing the entrance, no one would be able to get in. Just burying the entire Grand Tomb of Nazarick underground would be enough. But as a game, this was not allowed.

In order to stop one from making such a base, the Ariadne surveillance system existed.

There must be a path that lead from the entrance to the heart of the base. Other things Ariadne inspected were the distance one could travel inside, how many doors there were and various other rules on base construction that were set in detail.

Dungeons that violated the rules would be flagged by the Yggdrasil system and fined. The Guild funds would be deducted gradually at a visible rate.

For Nazarick, such problems were solved by the 5th and 6th levels- They had to pay a lot to widen the dungeon to maintain it.

Ainz controlled one of the monitor which displayed the figures of the workers.

"Tch! Well then, it is finally time for them to show up. They made us wait really long."

Feelings of unhappiness hit Ainz when he saw the images of the stronghold he made with his comrade being sullied by the dirty feet of the invaders. Although his emotions would be suppressed if it exceed a certain threshold, but it couldn't completely keep his burning anxiety down. Alcatraz also felt what Ainz felt, the need to erase these invaders out from their home, for some reason he didnt even feel pity for this group.

"Albedo. Don't allow any of them to escape."

"Of course. Please enjoy watching the fate of the thieves intruding into the residence of the Supreme Beings. Also… which guinea pig should we choose for the experiment?"

"I sparred with this old man. I sparred with this man on the way too. This team is not suitable for training. Let's dispose of these fellows first." Alcatraz instructed.

Alcatraz pointed with his finger at a monitor Albedo could see.

...

As he saw the the teams die one by one, from death to the Old Guarders, the Black Capsule, to the Hamster. The death from that elf abuser was quite satisfying for Alcatraz and Ainz. Also the death from cockroaches... 1/one could imagine that it is a horrible way to die, not even Khorne would want that, actually none of them wanted that.

They then noticed team 'Foresight' fighting at the 2nd floor. However they were transported onto the 6th floor, the Amphitheater. A place where the invaders will be an entertainment of the guild members.

"Should we go there?" Alcatraz inquired.

"Yes." Ainz replied.

The 2/two Supreme Beings use the rings and teleported to the Amphitheater. Alcatraz didnt teleported at the same place with Ainz, for he was at the entrance of the arena, hidden in the shadows waiting for the moment to show himself for a dramatic entrance.

Alcatraz decided he will fight 'Foresight' in his Adventurer Form, to confuse them and make the situation more interesting. However, he stained himself with blood and his armor ruined, making them think he was turned into an undead/zombie or some kind. He removed his mask to make it more real that he is indeed turned into a zombie.

The arena trembled and shuddered in time with the boy's bright and cheerful voice.

Looking around, it seemed that the golems which had remained motionless so far were stomping on the ground to make noise.

"The challengers are four reckless fools who have invaded the Great Tomb of Nazarick! And, facing them is the master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the Supreme King of Death, Ainz! Ooal! Gown-sama!"

The portcullis on the opposite side of the arena rose upwards at the same time as the dark elf's voice rang out. From the darkness of the path beyond, a being stepped into the light. In a word, it would be skeletal.

"Ooh! And walking in behind him is our Guardian Overseer, Albedo!"

The members of Foresight held their breath as they saw the woman who followed behind like a servant.

She was a peerless vision that surpassed even the 'Beautiful Princess' of Darkness. Hers was a comeliness that could never be reached by human beings, and two horns curved out gently from both sides of her forehead. At her waist were a pair of black wings. They looked so realistic it could not possibly have been artificially created.

The arena quaked with stomping, as if to welcome the debut of these two new entrants, before turning into thunderous applause. It was a reception befitting the arrival of a king.

The two people approached 'Foresight' amidst the thunderous applause from the surrounding golems.

Ainz, waved his hand before them. The movement looked as if he was wiping something.

The sounds disappeared. In an instant, the golems' movements stopped, and once more they were subjected to the almost deafening silence. Hekkeran bowed sincerely to Ainz, who was slowly turning to face them.

"Firstly I would like to apologize, Ainz Ooal…dono."

"…Ainz Ooal Gown."

"My apologies. Ainz Ooal Gown-dono."

Ainz stopped and raised his chin, as if he were waiting for an inferior to continue.

"We wish to apologize for entering your tomb without permission. If you can find it in your heart to forgive us, we will gladly offer the appropriate compensation to atone for our transgressions."

Time passed in silence. Then Ainz sighed. Of course, as one of the undead, Ainz had no need to breathe. But he did so in order to get his message across.

"Is that how you do things where you come from? After someone else eats in your home and leaves waste behind which sprouts maggots, would you actually show him more mercy than a swift death?"

"Humans are not maggots!"

"They are the same. At least, they are to me. Or, not-perhaps humans are even lower than them. If a maggot is born, the fault lies with the fly. You, however, are different. You were not forced along, nor did you have any particularly compelling reason to come here, but purely for the sake of greed, you attacked a tomb which might have had people living in it, with the intention of plundering its treasures!"

Ainz's laughter echoed through the coliseum. Alcatraz narrowed his eyes at Ainz.

 _'That was too harsh, even though they are sentenced to die, that was quite... harsh.'_ He wondered if Ainz is turning into his character, an undead that doesn't care the lives of humans. But he doubted that, he had a guess that he doesn't like invaders going into their said 'home'. 'Doing it for the Guild and for Nazarick' he said.

"Ah, do not take it to heart. I am not blaming you. It is only natural for the strong to dominate the weak. I have done it myself and I do not consider myself an exception from this rule. It was precisely because there might be someone stronger than me that I was on guard… Now then, the time for idle banter is over. In accordance with the principle of the strong feeding upon the weak, I shall claim one thing from you."

"No, actually, there's a-"

"Silence!" Ainz declared in a voice which allowed no interruption. "Do not upset me with your lies! Now then, you shall pay for your foolish mistake with your life."

"What if we had permission?"

Ainz and Alcatraz froze. Apparently, that had gotten through to them.

 _'...I doubted it. F**king doubted it. Highly doubted it!'_ He narrowed his eyes on Hekkeran.

"…Nonsense."

It was a still, small voice, almost on the verge of fading away.

"Utter nonsense, it's nothing but a bluff. What do you gain from angering me?"

His unease was spreading, and even the dark elf boy beside him was starting to look uncomfortable. When he turned to look at the last person, goosebumps broke out all over Hekkeran's body.

The beauty behind them was still smiling. But she radiated a murderous intent that beaded Hekkeran's brow with sweat.

"And what if it was true?"

"…No… no… it's impossible. Absolutely impossible. You should all be offerings dancing in the palm of my hand…"

Ainz shook his head and fixed Hekkeran with a gaze that seemed to bore right through him.

"But… however… I… yes, that's right, just in case, I will hear you out… who gave you this permission?"

"Don't you know him?"

"Him…?"

"He didn't leave his name, but he was a pretty big monster."

"Tell me what you saw."

"…He was very very very big…"

"Very very…"

Alcatraz closed his eyes in disappointment. _'I guess he is lying.'_

As Ainz descended into another round of introspection, Hekkeran reflected that they had avoided danger yet again, and breathed an internal sigh of relief. He gestured to his colleagues with small movements of his fingers, telling them to find an exit. Ainz would not act without confirming the truth or falsehood of Hekkeran's words. This was all the time they had to think of how to get out of here.

"Did he say anything?"

"Before that, I hope that you can guarantee our safety."

 _[Mi'lord, this is but a lie. Dont fall for it!]_ Alcatraz messaged to him.

"...Though really, when you think about it calmly, there were bound to be holes aplenty in that story."

Ainz's movements stopped, and he turned to look at Hekkeran. The crimson fires blazing in his eye sockets turned dark, consumed by the black which surrounded them and reducing his pupils to points of red light. Hekkeran and the others took a step back, as though Ainz's mere line of sight was exerting physical pressure on them.

Within that glare was the purest rage.

"YOU TRAAAAAAAASSHHHH! YOU DARE! YOU DARE TO TREAD YOUR FILTHYYYYYY! YOUR FILTHY BOOTS INTO THE NAZARICK THAT I, THAT WE, MY FRIENDS AND I, CREATED!" So intense was his fury that Ainz was struck speechless. His shoulder blades moved as though he were breathing, and he continued.

"AND YOU! YOU DARE USE THE NAME OF ME, OF MY FRIENDS! YOU DARE USE IT TO TRICK ME! YOU SHITS! DO YOU THINK THAT CAN EVER, EVER BE FORGIVEN?!"

Ainz was shouting in a furious tone. Alcatraz was shocked from his reaction, he never thought he would this angry, taking care of the Tomb, maintaining it with great care, always waiting for his comrades to go online. It seems he doesnt want to be... Alone.

 _'I... I never thought you were that alone... Momonga-sama.'_ Alcatraz said inwardly with some guilt and sadness.

It was a sudden change, as though the emotion had simply been switched off. The abrupt change was enough to make Hekkeran and his team, who were facing off against Ainz, think that something was amiss.

"…Although it made me angry, the fault does not lie with you. Of course you would tell an outrageous lie to preserve your lives. To tell you the truth, I'm still very mad… I guess I'm still too willful. Albedo. Aura. And all the Guardians who can hear my voice, everyone, cover your ears!"

The absolute beauty and the dark elf boy listened intently. The boy stuck his fingers into his ears, while the beauty delicately covered her ears with her hands. This was without a doubt to show that they were not going to listen to what he said.

"From the beginning, I was opposed to this plan to invite filthy thieves into my Great Tomb of Nazarick. But that said, I understand that this was the best method and I accept it."

Ainz looked back up, and regretfully shook his head.

"Well, that's all. Rant over. As a final mercy, I wanted to grant you an honorable death as a warrior, but now I've changed my mind. Now I will dispose of you like the thieves that you are." While talking as though it were somebody else's problem, Ainz shed his gown.

Naturally, there were bones below. A dark red orb floated under his ribs, emanating a feeling of dread. He had nothing equipped besides his pants and boots… No, there was one more item. There was a leather collar around his neck, with a chain, broken halfway down, dangling from it.

 _[When is my time going?]_

 _[When im done playing with them]_

 _[...Make sure not to kill the magic caster. Remember, we have a deal]_

 _[Fine]_

Ainz, he had produced a black sword and a round black shield out of nowhere.

"Then, I'm ready over here. Let's get started."

He stance had his feet slightly spread out—it was a fighting stance.

"Albedo and Aura, you can remove your hands now."

The two people addressed reacted immediately, and returned their hands to their sides.

"I'm in a very bad mood now. To think I would encounter fellows like this. So I'll toy with them without killing them, and I'll leave the disposal to you. Now, let's begin."

As Hekkeran stared down the sword-and-shield-equipped Ainz, Hekkeran's first thought was that his opponent was not a warrior or a swordsman. If pressed, he would say that he was like a monster, the kind who would use their excellent physical abilities to overwhelm their opponent.

Both his posture and stance looked like those of an amateur. But he radiated a heavy pressure, appearing larger than life.

For a being like this, the deadliest move they could make might be to simply attack.

"Not coming? Then, allow me." Ainz rushed over as he replied.

His was a frightening speed that shrunk the distance between him and his foes to nothing in an instant. He followed it up with a grand slash downwards from above.

Hekkeran came to this conclusion in an instant, as he sensed the high-speed blade descending on him. A hard block would turn this into a contest of power, and he knew that he would be overwhelmed if he pitted his strength against Ainz.

That being the case, there was only one option-

Ainz's sword struck down into the ground, the lingering echo and vibration of steel against steel fading into the air.

-Parry the blow and guide it away from his body.

Normally, an attacker would be thrown off balance after being parried, and this would be a prime chance for a counterattack. But Ainz had not even moved. It was as though he knew that particular sequence of events was going to take place, and he had reset his stance to its original position.

Hekkeran realized that he had made a big mistake.

 _'Heh. Bad move kid.'_ Alcatraz smirked as he is watching the battle.

After some moments of them fighting. Albedo then interrupted the fight.

"Ainz-sama. Perhaps we should end playtime here."

"What?"

"Forgive my rudeness, but I find it hard to believe that you would permit continued freedom to these base knaves, these thieves who dared use the name of the Supreme Beings to deceive you. Perhaps it is time for you to grant them mercy?"

"Hey, Albedo. If you talk to Ainz-sama like that—"

"-No, Aura. That is a good point." Ainz shook his head.

"And that is enough. I have gained sufficient experience from this battle."

"Truly marvelous. As expected of the Overlord who rules me."

"Hah, is it now. Well, this is certainly cause for celebration. Although I know you're humoring me, praise from a warrior whose skills far exceed my own is still pleasing to me."

"I would not dream of deceiving you with false praise. I meant every word of it."

"Is that so? Then thank you. Cocytus can evaluate me later, and I still need to hear your opinions on future training sessions like this."

After nodding a few times and looking very satisfied with himself, Ainz turned back to 'Foresight'.

The air between them had changed, and Hekkeran had a bad feeling about it.

His instincts that had carried him through many life-and-death situations were screaming to him: there is great danger here.

"I shall be leaving... Konrad to you." Team 'Foresight' widen their eyes from the name 'Konrad'.

 _'Finally its bout damn time!'_

Before they could say something, sounds of metal clanging at the entrance of the Amphitheater. They saw the figure seemed to shambling as the person emerged from the shadows, and there they saw Konrad with wide eyes.

He was completely stained with blood, his armor heavily damaged, his lower helmet was destroyed, they saw his eyes, he has been turned into a zombie.

"H-H-How!?" Imina shouted as he collapsed on her knees.

Ainz smirked from the act Alcatraz did so he improvised. "Those adamantite adventurers were quite annoying, so we dealt them. I also thought on making them part of the zombie legion."

Konrad then stopped, quite a distance he is between Ainz and 'Foresight'.

"...Kill them." He ordered.

"With pleasure." The zombified Konrad responded with distorted voice. 'Foresight' were surprised from the undead, that it can talk. He raised his gauntlet claws (WH40k) and activated them back to life, and charged at 'Foresight'.

Konrad used his **[Cursed Chains]** to bind Imina -half elf- but she barely managed to dodge due to the insane speed it goes.

Arche was bombarding magic spells onto Konrad, but he just dodged them with ease. Konrad was heading towards to Arche, Hekkeran then intercepted him to the cause that the magic casters are an important part for the team.

Konrad and Hekkeran have their weapons locked onto each other. They both looked each other eye to eye, living and the dead. Konrad then pushed him back with force, that he flew few meters away from him.

"Hekkeran!" Imina shouted.

Almost the moment she shouted, Konrad was there in front of her. Konrad then swiped his claws at her, only scratching her cheek but it seemed a deep wound. She jumped back, Konrad then noticed Hekkeran rushing him at his right side.

 _'Quite a stubborn huh?'_

Konrad blocked Hekkeran's sword and stabbed him at the stomach. He spatted out tons of blood.

"No!" Imina then fired arrows at Konrad, only in the back. 4/four arrows were stuck at his back, making him look like a Porcupine.

Konrad then pulled Hekkeran's body from his claw, the he then sensed the cleric was about to hit him with the morning star from behind. He blocked with using the back of his hand and lazily headbutted him. The cleric stumbled, Konrad then hit him at the back of his head, knocking him out unconsciously.

Imina paused for a second to see her comrade collapse and continued to fire magical arrows at the undead Konrad. (Quite the irony though. Alcatraz/Konrad is already a undead/zombie)

Konrad walked in a fast pace towards her, ignoring the arrows stuck at his chest, legs, arm, but he dodged the arrows that were aiming for his head. He doesn't want to end up in a coma and he also doesnt want to test as well.

He threw his sword - **[Infinity Blade]** \- at Imina, she dodged but leaving a wound at her arm. He dashed at her and punched her in the face with his armored hand. She received a concussion, and surely dead from that blow.

He looked at the half-elf corpse, pity in his eyes from killing them. But they invaded the Tomb, which is planned, which he had no choice.

He then noticed the girl, preparing a spell, surely it might be her last due to wasting mana on Ainz's little play fight. Her eyes were filled with tears, she is taking the last stand against Konrad.

Konrad then used **{Teleport}** and appeared behind her, then used **{Sleep}** on her. Her eyes were somehow heavy for some reason, she tried to fight it, but gave in. Konrad caught her before she fell.

 _'...You are not destined to die now.'_ He thought. " **{Control Amnesia}** " He messed a little bit of Arche's memory. Changing some things and avoiding major ones, he just removed the recent activities that happened and changed them slightly.

She may remember her friends, what she did, what she heard, etc. But for Konrad being a 'undead', Ainz, the guardians, and Nazarick, she will forget all of those and replace them with shadows of some past, yes she will remember that her friends died but the killer would be replaced by a shadow. She would by then wake up, not having to remember he place and time of Nazarick, but only remember her comrades deaths and not knowing the person who killed them.

(I suck at explaining things just so you guys know)

Alcatraz then shifted and changed into his original form. Ainz then walked beside Alcatraz. "Why do you wish for that girl to be spared, Alcatraz-san?"

"...She...She reminds me of someone." He slightly turned his head to Ainz. "Though she isnt her... For some reason, I keep on having this feeling..." He couldn't say it, his usual devilish smile, turned into a frown.

"What have we become, mi'lord?" He asked in a quite tone, with guilt.

Ainz crouched down beside his friend, ignoring the Guardians nearby them, he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "...Something we cant comprehend."

"..." He looked at Ainz for a good moment, then to the girl.

 _'You and your sister will be staying in a good place.'_

...

The next early morning, Alcatraz went to 'Arche's home -as her teammates called her and thought that is her name- and went into her room, finding the sisters sleeping on their beds. Actually everyone were asleep.

Alcatraz decided to place her with her sisters among the bed. He looked at her, seeing she is sleeping peacefully but when she wakes up she will find a note saying "Go to Carne Village, you will find a peaceful life there with your sisters. Keep this a secret." and some money for her and her sisters.

(How he wrote in NW (New World) language? He made some tools to translate the language of NW to the language they can understand. He made a couple of those for now)

 _'...You will have a good life with your sisters.'_ Alcatraz smiled.

He then walked out of the mansion unnoticed -because he cast **{Invisibility}** and **{Silent}**. No need for **{Presence Concealment}** anyways- and then teleported back to Nazarick.

He teleported in the throne room, finding Ainz browsing some data in Nazarick.

"Welcome back, Alcatraz-san. No one saw you?" He greeted.

"Nay, mi'lord. No one did."

"Aw man, guess I missed some action last night." Khorne walked into the throne room, in his casual attire. (The one with normal clothes!) He arrived after the cleanup, he was requested by someone unknown. It was actually a trap for him. But unfortunately to say this, they were trapped with him.

"Morning dipsht."

"Why such a douche bag in the morning?" He grunted.

"Anyways-" He turned back to Ainz. "-what happened to the adventurers outside?" He asked.

"The adventurers have decided to wait another day, or until something changes within the ruins, before leaving."

The fact that none of the workers returned even when it was morning had caused a panic amongst the adventurers, and they had hurriedly reported it to Momon-Pandora's Actor, who suggested that they wait another day. Usually, when something unexpected happened, the most appropriate thing to do was to retreat towards a safer location and assess the situation once more from there. However, things were different due to the presence of an adamantite-ranked team.

Alcatraz hummed in response.

"Ainz-sama, if it is alright. I have a proposal to make which I hope Ainz-sama would kindly listen to." Albedo tuned in.

"…Okay, not a problem now." After verifying once more on the situation regarding Hamsuke and the lizardmen on the monitor, Ainz turned to face Albedo. "What is your proposal about?"

"-Yes. It is about the things that were mentioned previously by those foolish ones, regarding the search for the Supreme Beings, what level of priority should we assign it?"

Alcatraz eyed on Albedo suspiciously, not sure what is her intentions at.

"The highest. Take any actions necessary provided they do not bring harm towards the Great Tomb of Nazarick or reveal us in the process." Ainz answered immediately.

"As I thought so. I understand. In that case, here is my proposal: please allow me to personally select the members and be in charge of the unit tasked with the search for the Supreme Beings."

"What exactly are you suggesting, Albedo?" If they were unable to find their companions even after searching every corners of the world, thoughts like this were the reason why Ainz could not make up his mind. Rather than knowing for sure that he and Alcatraz are probably the only one left in this world, it was easier for them to hold onto the hope that through gathering up enough fame, his companions would eventually be able to find Alcatraza and Ainz.

"Yes. Although we were able to immediately determine that what those foolish ones had said previously were lies, I believe there will be times in the future where it will become difficult for us to judge. For this reason, I think it is necessary for us to have a unit tasked with determining the accuracy of received reports as well as for the search of the Supreme Beings. It would be much better for me to investigate them beforehand, and then report my findings to Ainz-sama."

Ainz held his hand against his chin and muttered, "Is that so…" As he recalled his previous conversation with the workers, what he felt was not anger but a sense of emptiness. There was nothing more unbearable than dancing between hope and despair. As the head of an organisation, he had to disregard his personal emotions and make the decision to move forward whenever a decisive moment appeared, even if it was just a small step.

But for Alcatraz he wasnt the head but something like a CO of the organization, he can both work and use his personal emotions. But he tends to control them to the limit where he can handle it.

"...I had hoped you could remain here to manage Nazarick for me. Regarding the need to go out and search for information… wouldn't Mare and Aura be more suited? Since dark elves exist even in the outside world."

"It is as you say. However, if that was the case, I cannot help but be worried that they might 'run wild'. For example, I would imagine Shalltear would definitely recklessly rush out if information regarding Peroronchino-sama was found. I am uncertain what kind of action Aura and Mare would take if it was information regarding Bukubuku Chagama-sama instead."

"I see…" after thinking about Shalltear, Ainz smiled bitterly. "Indeed, it seems she would act that way."

Alcatraz smiled softly, hoping they would find their friends in this NW and lead them back to Nazarick.

"That is why I hoped that you would consider allowing me to form my own unit." That caught the glimpse of the attention towards the two Supreme Beings.

"…If information regarding Tabula-san were to be found, would you also 'run wild'?"

"Please be at ease. As someone who holds the position as the Overseer of the Guardians of Nazarick, I would never do something like that. This I promise."

 _'Doubt that.'_ Alcatraz joked inwardly.

"…I see."

It was a lot less likely for someone like Albedo, who was both capable and wise at managing the operations of Nazarick, to run wild. Even though there had been a few odd hiccups along the way, she had been able to manage Nazarick without a problem during the times that Ainz wasn't there, which showed that she deserved to be trusted.

Alcatraz doesn't seem to be fit of this kind of work, neither does Khorne. Both of them are wise in their own ways.

"Personally, I believe Demiurge is also suitable for this task. However, he is burdened with many other responsibilities at the moment. I think it might be too much to add the task of searching for information regarding the Supreme Beings on top of the work he currently needs to deal with."

"That does make sense. In that case, how about Pandora's Actor?"

"Yes, as I had hoped. Please allow me to borrow Pandora's Actor to be my adjutant for this task."

"I see. Even within Nazarick, the two of you are among the most intelligent, so there will be less likelihood of making mistakes if the two of you handle it together... Although there is also the task of managing Nazarick's treasury… Very well, during the times that you require him, you may have priority in borrowing him."

"My deepest gratitude. Also, is it fine for me to add a few more suggestions?" Ainz raised his chin, signaling Albedo to continue.

"For the task of searching for the Supreme Beings, I would like to select only those that are capable."

"Of course. I will provide you with the highest ranked subordinates."

"My deepest gratitude. After that, if Ainz-sama would be so kind as to create a few undead adjutants for me, that would be most helpful."

"That request I will have to reject. It is true that the undead adjutants that I make can reach level 90, however-"

The undead that could be created using Ainz's special skill, the one which required the consumption of his experience points to make - Overlord Wiseman and Grim Reaper Thanatos - just one of them alone would be stronger than any NPC mercenary. However, Ainz and Alcatraz wanted to avoid using any skill which consumed experience points for now, as they currently did not have the means to quickly regain them like he could in YGGDRASIL.

"It's better not to do that. Albedo will be in charge of the team; the adjutant will be Pandora Actor. The rest will be selected from amongst the monsters."

"Understood. There is also one more suggestion that I wish to make, if possible, can we keep the creation of this unit a secret from the other Guardians?"

"How come? Would it not be better to receive assistance from other Guardians?" Alcatraz walked to the throne. He and Khorne were listening intently, for situations like this are not to be joked with.

"No Alcatraz-sama,-" She turned to Alcatraz. "-if the handling of the received reports was poorly managed, it might result in the leakage of dubious information before it has been verified. If that was the case, the other Guardians or those that were created by the Supreme Beings might end up wanting to come along to check as well. If the received information was a trap, it would put everyone in danger. Because I specialize in defense, it would be possible for me to get away. However, I fear it might be difficult for the others to successfully retreat."

"Hmmm. A valid reasoning. Very well then, Albedo. Do as you like." He smiled.

"I express my deepest gratitude! Alcatraz-sama!" Albedo bowed her head deeply, causing her long hair to hang down, covering her face.

"Good. We will be leaving this matter to you then."

"Of-course! This secretive, specialized unit will carry out the most important order. We will definitely not allow the Supreme Beings to regret this decision."

Albedo's response seemed a bit strange. If he had to express the feeling in his heart, it would probably have taken the form of a head tilted in puzzlement. _'Meh, forget it.'_

Khorne messaged Alcatraz that he will be going to his room and play some music, though he has some limits on listening some songs/music, he will be doing some stuff with his gear.

Alcatraz will be staying in the throne room with Ainz in case for unsuspecting reports that may or may not appear out of nowhere.

"Well then, select your subordinates. Pick from the newly created ones, as long as they haven't already been assigned with other duties. How many do you need from those that are around level 80?"

"I believe fifteen will be sufficient for now."

"Fifteen? Isn't that a little too much…" Ainz stopped speaking and shook his head. Searching for their comrades was an important task. In that case, he shouldn't be so stingy about it. "Ah, is that so? I understand."

"Well then, I would like to ask for one more thing. Is it possible for me to take command of Rubedo as well?"

"Rejected." Ainz and Alcatraz said in unison almost immediately.

Nazarick's strongest individual, Rubedo. Her battle potential was well above that of Sebas, Cocytus, and Albedo in terms of pure melee combat. Shalltear would be a weakling in comparison, given the fact that even Ainz in his full equipment would most likely lose against Rubedo.

"The experiment to start up Rubedo has been more or less a success. I don't plan on moving her for now. Besides that, is there a reason you require such a high amount of combat power?" Alcatraz also wondered why would she asked for Rubedo to be in her 'searching party'.

"It's embarrassing to say, would you still like to hear it?"

"Not a problem?"

"It was rare for a chance like this to happen, so I wanted to create the strongest team."

"Hahahaha—!"

It was such a childish yet understandable explanation from Albedo which had caused Ainz to burst into laughter. Although his emotions were almost immediately suppressed, a mild feeling of pleasantness still lingered like ripples spreading across water.

Alcatraz covered his mouth, stifled himself from laughter. But he slowly calmed himself down.

"Ainz-sama!" She didnt not seem to noticed that Alcatraz was also laughing.

Ainz smiled to Albedo, who had put on a troubled expression -although his facial expression did not change- and gave the following reply.

"My bad, my bad. Ah, ahem. That was amusing okay? Very well then, in that case, I will allow you to take command of your little sister."

"Is that fine?"

Ainz looked at Alcatraz to see if he agrees of this. Alcatraz just shrugged. "Its fine."

"Its also not a problem for me as well. Go ahead and make your team. Perhaps in the future, this team of yours could even be used for other things."

"My deepest gratitude, Ainz-sama."

Albedo bowed her head deeply once more, hiding her face from view. Even though Ainz was unable to see her expressions, he imagined that she must still be making her usual, gentle smile.

As Ainz was about to turn his attention back onto the monitor, they noticed Entoma suddenly entered the throne room. With her back straight and upright, Entoma walked until she reached the throne. With one knee touching the ground, she bowed.

"Please excuse my interruption."

"What is it, Entoma?" In response to Albedo's harsh tone, Entoma replied without changing her kneeling posture.

"I am here to report that it is time for Aura-sama and Mare-sama to carry out the next part of the plan."

"…Raise your head." Alcatraz ordered. After replying once more with a short "Yes", Entoma raised her head.

"There's still a bit of time left. So let's send them off properly. It would be inelegant to do it via telepathy, so I will have to cause some inconvenience for Entoma and have her go and inform the two in person."

"Understood." Albedo quietly watched the figure of Entoma as she stood up and walked away from the throne. She then carefully observed Ainz and asked the following.

"…Ainz-sama, were you feeling unhappy? They should have arranged for a maid other than Entoma to come. I will go and reprimand them later."

"…What for?"

"For letting Ainz-sama to hear that rude half-elf's voice once more-"

"Shush your tongue, Albedo." Alcatraz hissed coldly. "Though they may be invaders of Nazarick, they haven't known the presence of our existence." Alcatraz's eyes were filled with anger.

"M-My apologies, Lord Alcatraz." She quickly bowed as she sensed a powerful aura emitting from Alcatraz, she used all her willpower to not faint from it.

"... I shall be in my room then, mi'lord." He bowed his head and used his ring to teleport to his room. Leaving Ainz and Albedo in the throne room.

...

Alcatraz and Khorne were in Alcatraz's quarters. Khorne is just watching Sovietwomble bullshittery vids which was saved in Alcatraz's **[Video Player]** in the music room - which is also a living room - laying down on a huge couch which is surprisingly comfy.

While Alcatraz making a 'Drone' using his **Blacksmithing** and **Enchanting** skills in his workshop. Since electricity doesn't exist -yet- in this era, he has to enchant the 'Drone' and tinker it with some wits. The 'Drone' actually looks like a servo skull (WH40k dudes will know this) except with the skull is black and 1/one red glowing eye only.

(He was practicing with his **Blacksmithing** and **Enchanting** job class few days ago, since he hasn't tried using them for the 1st week after they got into the NW)

Alcatraz was also thinking of what future the 3/three sisters will have. Even though they aren't important, he is still worried of them.

"..." He then received a notification. It was from Ainz.

 _[Hey, Alcatraz-san? ...Are you busy?]_

 _[Not exactly mi'lord, I am currently building a drone right now, but is there something you need?]_

 _[N-No... But I want to say... sorry from before]_

He looked down. _[...The moment you shouted of our comrades. I didnt know you were that lonely. Hell, I thought you were fine from it but from the looks of the recent activities that happened today, but I guess not]_ Alcatraz chuckled softly.

 _[N-No. I wasnt alo-]_ Alcatraz interjected.

 _[I and Khorne are here, Momonga-san... If there are any of our comrades in the NW, we shall find them and guide them back to Nazarick. After all, we chose you to be our Guild Master anyways]_

They both smiled at the memories of the past. _[...Were you angry at me, Alcatraz-san?]_

He perked up from this. _[Angry?...]_ He laughed. _[No, I have something to ask you]_

 _[...What is it?]_

 _[Will...]_ He couldn't say it. About few moments later, he changed what he is about to say. _[When we find our comrades... Lets give them a warm welcome at it would we?]_ He said with warm tone.

Ainz then smiled from what his friend said. _[Yes... When we find them... Lets give them a warm welcome]_ He leaned back onto his chair, and looked at the ceiling.

 _[And remember this Ainz-san]_

 _[What?]_

 _[...You are not alone... My friend]_ He disconnected the message before continuing with his work. His mind is now calmed a little from the short talk he and Ainz had.

* * *

 **WOOOT WOOOT!**

 **CLIFFHANGERS WOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Btw this is like my longest one. Quite a feat huh? Nah yall wont even care bout it.**

 **Now wait for chapter 9, which is going to be the boring part of the fanfic storyline anyways. (Not actually boring)**

 **Now plz PM me or review if there are any mistakes i made here.**

 **And dont worry bout the Player in Remnant Fanfic. Its still alive.**


	10. War Arc: The Beginning

**(Edit 2/13/18)**

 **Holy sht I almost thought that I lost this chapter**

 **Thank gawd I had backups!**

* * *

Alcatraz and Khorne were battling each other in the Amphitheater - causing strong shock waves for like every time they clash - they had to strip all of their DCI and change them to LCI - RCI, Alcatraz had to deactivate some of his passives, both of them were in a even match. It looked like they were trying to kill each other, but in truth it is just a 'friendly' spar for them. It is normal for the 2/two to fight, since back in YGGDRASIL whenever they both meet each other, they would either help or dual to the death.

(Divine Class Item to DCI for short since i prefer to save the word space)

Though the place is 'small' for them - even it can hold an army - the ground was kinda ruined from their fight.

Alcatraz is wearing his original equipment against Khorne or any other players, Khorne's equipment is slightly gotten better. His set was enchanted few times and can withstand huge amounts of blows from Alcatraz's [Death Sickle], which is quite a achievement for him since he managed to annoy his friend to get his equipment enchanted.

They stand their ground with blood dripping from their armor, which is quite ruined but they can repair it. (actually Alcatraz might repair it cause he got a Blacksmith job class) They're pointing their weapons at each other, with blood stained on it. It seems its a tie, even though blood is still leaking and making puddles of it, which seems to be a tie.

A moment later the 2/two of them collapsed to their knees in unison.

"Damn it, for once cant one of us win?" Khorne said as he falls down, lying down on the ground.

Alcatraz chuckled. "Nope. But we both know for sure that I will win against you when I have my [Death Sickle]." As he did the same.

"Yeah yeah." Khorne rolled his eyes. "Now heal us up, I dont want to lay down on the ground any longer. My armor makes it uncomfortable."

"You do realize that you could just activate back your passives right?"

"...Oh right, forgot bout that." About few seconds later, Khorne and Alcatraz got up with their wounds completely healed. Alcatraz then used his magic to removed the stains of their armor.

"Damn, quite a exercise." As he placed his equipment back into his void inventory.

""Exercise"? B**ch please, we're just killing time." They both laughed softly.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered." As he equip his casual clothing.

"?"

"You said you are proposing that Nazarick will be a independent nation? Why do you want that?"

"To make ourselves known of course. I mean hiding in the dark and executing our plans in the shadows, I have grown tired of it." He equipped his casual clothing.

"You mean no one has even known about us and Nazarick, and you want to make it known globally?"

"Yep." As he placed his mask on.

"And who's going to fix this mess we made?" They looked around and saw half of the arena grounds was stained with blood. "We cant leave it like this... Can we?" Khorne asked.

"Ill do it. **{Cleanse}** " All the blood which are stained on the ground were turning into smoke and vanished into thin air.

"Since when the hell did you learn that spell?" Khorne said and Alcatraz just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, lets go to Ainz. He did say about the meeting." Alcatraz and Khorne used their rings and teleported to the 10th Floor.

...

As they arrived on Ainz's quarters, which they teleported outside the room, Alcatraz then placed his hand on the knob and turned it.

"Ah, Alcatraz-san. Has your 'exercise' with Khorne have any problems?" He was at his desk, checking reports. Quite unexpected since they are here in this world, no jobs and almost nothing to do but explore, and here we have the Guildmaster doing his paperwork like his job from the 'Old World' as they call it.

"Same as usual mi'lord." He chuckled. "Old habits die hard as they say." Khorne sat down at the left sofa and Alcatraz to the right.

Ainz hummed. "About that proposal you made before, Alcatraz-san." Alcatraz's face tensed a little. "...You sure it would work?"

"...Not a huge chance it will be perfect. But we cant be sure unless we tried."

"And it would be quite boring if we did the fastest route anyway." Khorne said. "We could just destroy anything in our path, but if the 8 greed kings which were written in the history of this world and possible players before, then we need to change our plans a little." As much as they like to joke around, situations like this is serious when planning to explore the whole world - possibly the continent first.

Khorne was informed, a few days ago, about the current and past situation. The history, culture, and some knowledge about the NW was informed to Khorne, who was given limited information before because Alcatraz doesn't want him to go around and kill everybody, of course Khorne was cautious now that he knew WCI exists in the NW.

"Aye. Information is quite important, we still need to be cautious when were about to go on global stage." Alcatraz added.

"Death to the enemy!" Khorne used his Khorne Berserker lip bug.

"Not now man." Alcatraz lazy eyed on Khorne, then settled his eyes back on Ainz. "Anyways, were gonna sent something or someone to scout the ones not placed on the map?"

Ainz placed his hand on his chin. "Maybe... But given the risks of other dangerous things out there, we could do it. But the given risks is quite high without knowing the possibilities of danger."

"Well if you're planning on sending a scout there, I may have made something up for the task." Ainz and Khorne looked at Alcatraz with great curiosity.

"What do you mean 'something'?" Khorne wondered.

Alcatraz grinned. "I may have made something to scout the foreign lands, its not finished but it will do."

"Lets see it then." As Khorne leaned forward and Ainz also watching, with Alcatraz pulled out a skull from his void inventory.

"Is... Is that-?" Khorne slightly widen his eyes upon the object he is seeing. "By the Emperor." He mumbled quietly.

Alcatraz chuckled from his friend's reaction to his creation. "Aye it is, I did my best to make it look like one but since electronics didnt exist in this world, yet." He placed the skull on the table, making them to examine it.

"What is it?" Ainz looked at it, its a skull with mechanical wits into it, a red bloodline marks around it, metal tentacles, and a black colored symbol of 'Ainz Ooal Gown' on top of the skull.

"Its a servo skull, from a game from the 21st century, called Warhammer 40k. This is basically a small drone."

"Which could also scare people as well." Khorne added.

Alcatraz chuckled at his friend's joke and continued to explain. "I only placed **{Invisibility}** , **{Detect Magic}** , **{Scan}** , and **{Self Flight}**. I could add some defensive enchantments into it but I prefer to make it for scouting."

"Cant you place attack enchantments on this thing?" As Khorne carefully touched the skull. "I mean to protect itself from harm?"

Alcatraz narrowed his eyes on Khorne comically. "Like I said before, its only used for scouting." He then picked up the skull and placed it into his inventory, he will later finish it in the future.

"I also planned to make a few and placed them around the perimeter of Nazarick, since its heavily covered with tall and dense trees, were going to need some extra eyes to also make the perimeter to check anyone who passed through the patrols."

On the surface of Nazarick, there were traps placed and a squads of skeletons patrolling the area within the forest. They were covered with ghillie suits to blend in with the background, and also making them quite hard to spot.

Alcatraz also placed hidden pillboxes, which are filled with skeleton archers, which they look like a mound of dirt. There are currently around 40 pillbox and each pillbox will contain 4-5 skeleton archers with bows magically enchanted with tranquilizing and paralyzing shots, reason why is because its to get information to those who went into the forest. But of course they were ordered to capture, not to kill unless necessary.

About few days ago, a group of bandits were making a camp in the forest, they were captured and interrogated. The information they gathered were quite useless, but their equipment were magic items and were researched, some of them were converted into coins from the **[Exchange Box]**.

Ainz hummed. "It doesnt sound like a bad idea, we could add cameras for our defense, but your 'servo skulls' may need huge amounts of resources."

Alcatraz shook his head. "Nay, milord. The servo skull I made requires less resources so we dont have to worry of that, I havent tested it yet but its progressing."

Ainz nodded his head. "I see... And what about the girl you spared? You're not going to make her join Nazarick are you?"

"No." He immediately said. "She will live with a peaceful life, she deserves a 2nd/second chance."

Ainz nodded. "You have any ideas to give out?" He asked them both.

"...None at the moment, but when we are a 'nation', Ill give out my plans and ideas."

"Same here, Ainz." Khorne said.

"Alright, no one is going to object about this then?" Ainz looked at Alcatraz, then to Khorne.

"...None." His tone gotten deep as Ainz talks about the plan which involves the Baharuth Empire, Alcatraz deeply hated to those who use slavery. He could destroy the Baharuth Empire, but the 3/three of them agreed to take the long term of ruling the world instead of the short term - basically kill anyone who gets in their way and conquer everything - but they arent gonna do that since their goal is to find their comrades if they are here, and it would be boring if they just do it quick.

"None here, sir." Khorne said with seriousness.

Ainz waiting for a moment then sighed, even though he doesnt have any lungs. (YOHOHOHOHOHO SKULL JOKE!) "Just making sure, because once we do this we cant turn back from this moment."

"We already made this agreement, mi'lord. No regrets." Khorne nodded when Alcatraz spoke the last part.

Ainz had already sent Aura and Mare, yesterday, to the Baharuth Empire as planned. He also specifically said to them not to mention Alcatraz or Khorne, since it would be quite strange for them to have 3/three rulers of Nazarick, which is technically true since Ainz is the Guildmaster and Alcatraz is a member of the guild not a ruler. (and Khorne... he's just a new recent member to the guild obviously the Guardians and the denizens of Nazarick are still suspicious of him) The Blood Emperor - Khorne spatted at this for him having this kind of title - said he will be arriving within 5 or less days into Nazarick's territory.

"Thank you... Both of you."

Khorne and Alcatraz smiled. "It isnt your only decision to make, milord. You're not alone on this."

...

On the next day.

Alcatraz went out to Carne Village, while invisible, wearing his 'Adventurer' attire. He was flying - **{Wings of the Damned}** \- at a good distance and scanning the village using his sniper to get a better view - he also turned on the safety so he wont accidentally fire. (The scope)

He managed to get out of Nazarick quite well, since they would be quite worried about the Supreme Beings and they are the last 2 - not including Khorne - But Khorne, his friend, decided to cover for him that he is at his armory making ideas and inventions and he wished not to be disturbed. They all bought it quite seemingly well.

As he scanned the village, he saw goblins and villagers co-existing together and they dont seem to mind it, he then later saw Enri and Nfirea walking and talking together.

As he scanned for a little while, he saw Arche - in normal clothing - carrying a basket which he cant identify what is in there, but he saw her face and she seems to be smiling. He then looked around Arche and saw her sisters playing around with the other kids, he smiled behind his mask.

 _'Looks like she is enjoying this new kind of life.'_ She and her sisters arrived about a day later when she read the note that Alcatraz left, which of course she doesn't know who was the one who placed the note there. At first they were quite a bit uncomfortable with the goblins living with them, but they got sort of adjusted the situation and atmosphere with them later on.

He could resurrect them and remove the memories of team 'Foresight', but he chose not to. It was a selfish action from Alcatraz and he doesn't want to control their lives.

He then receive a pop notification, it was Khorne. _[Yo dude]_

 _[Yo, what is it you want?]_ As Alcatraz lowed his sniper rifle.

 _[Just a question, hopefully this wont bother you this much]_

 _[? What?]_

 _[Welllllllllllll... Could you make me a storm bolter?]_

 _[...]_

 _[...Dude you there?]_

 _[You have lighting claws, a power axe, the Red Butchers Armor from the Horus-Heresy era, and you want a storm bolter? You could make your own!]_

 _[Yeah, well I could make it but the problem is that Im not an ENCHANTER and - 100%/percent sure - that it really needs a magical enchantment and since the data crystals are quite limited and we are not sure how to gain/acquire more of them, then my last option is the ask from you!]_

Alcatraz sighed. _[Fine. But why do you need a projectile weapon? You said before you like going up close and personal]_

 _[Yeah, that was back in the old world times or YGGDRASIL, back in our damn world! Times have changed man! And since it would be probably tiring to swing the damn sword, even though I have huge amounts of stamina according to the lore of the Fallen Humans, I would maybe need a range weapon and to fit my 'Abbadon' alias the Storm Bolter would be perfect for it]_ Alcatraz thought for a bit and his friend did make a good logical point there, gotta admit.

 _[Huh good point there]_ _'NOT!'_

 _[Now, can you come back to Nazarick and make me a storm bolter?]_

 _[Later, quite busy at the moment. Just go watch videos I recorded]_

 _[Already finished the Sovietwomble videos, even though they are quite funny, it is quite tiring to watch the same thing all over again like in a day or 2/two!]_

 _[Theres another video files I placed in the damn thing!]_

 _[Wait theres another? Didnt know that]_

Alcatraz facepalmed. _[Just fucking search for it, and Ill make the damn bolter soon, few days tops, cant be sure since im quite busy but soon]_

 _[Fine... Dont you dare forget of it!]_

 _[Yeah yeah, I wont]_ He disconnected before Khorne could shout nonsense of the WH40k chaotic quotes.

"Dont worry, Ill forget the damn thing." He said to himself sarcastically before laughing lightly.

He then looked around at the scenery with forests and plains, it is quite beautiful from up on the skies.

 _'...Quite a beautiful world, but yet again there is always the dark side of a beautiful world.'_ He stayed up there for like about few minutes, (Hours actually) which makes his mind calm as he looks the scenery, no matter how many times he witness this in the NW, he will always take this to his memories.

 _'Heh, if Blue Planet sees this he would really love it... Great now I actually want to see his reaction when he sees this place, but too bad.'_ He shook his head and went back to Nazarick to make his friend (which is annoying but admittedly a useful guy when situation come around) and make him a Storm Bolter for his alias.

 **X-0-X-0-X-0-X-0-X-0-X-0-X-0-X-0-X**

 **TIME SKIP TIME BTCHES!**

 **X-0-X-0-X-0-X-0-X-0-X-0-X-0-X-0-X**

As the fifth day came, Alcatraz was at his room using his MRV (Again its **[Mirror of Remote Viewing]** for those who dont get it) upon the Katze Plains.

After scanning around the plains, he then saw some kind of a heavily armored escort, heading towards Nazarick - to them. Alcatraz then messaged to Ainz.

 _[Mi'lord, it seems they have arrived]_

 _[I know, im watching them heading here using the mirror]_

 _[Ah, so the all-great-wise-king has predicted the future events of whats going to happen today? As expected of Ainz-sama]_ He said with joking tone.

 _[S-Stop it. You're acting like the Guardians again!]_

Alcatraz laughed. _[Alright, since this is quite serious. All seriousness comes now]_

Ainz sighed deeply. _[Just head to the throne room, were gonna have to get ready when they come in]_

 _[Yes, mi'lord]_ He disconnected.

"The show will be starting in about few hours dude, so try to prepare as much as you can."

"Yea yea, you're not my mom!" As he is lazily laying down on the couch. "Since you said they will arrive in about few hours, Ill prepare my stuff in about an hour later so chill!"

Alcatraz rolled his eyes. "Just dont forget it."

"I wont." As he continued to watch videos of Vanossgaming.

"Just reminding you dipshit." He shrugged and went on to his MRV and continued to examined the escort forces of the Blood Emperor.

After about an hour later, Khorne is still resting on the damn couch, Alcatraz then received a {Message} from Ainz.

 _[Alcatraz-san, you prepared?]_

 _[Aye, except for Khorne here, but were good to go]_

 _[Alrigh- Wait Khorne isnt prepared?]_

 _[Nah he is already prepared, mi'lord. Its just that he is using the free time to watch videos - which i downloaded into my [Video Player] so that I dont have to remove my VR and watch it in the computer - and do stuff, but were prepared just tell when to arrive there]_

 _[Uh. Actually the reason why I **{Message}** you is to come over the throne room, everything is almost prepared, and all it needs is just you 2/two. And the Blood Emperor is heading here right now]_

 _[Oh. Alright then, Im telling him now]_ He disconnected.

"KHORNE!" Khorne immediately jumped up from surprise.

"WHAT!?" He shouted back.

"They have arrived and we need to go to the 10th Floor." He equipped his Fallen Knight armor (color black and red trims (Dark Souls 3 armor)) and his helmet covered by his ragged hood and faded red and purple mix colored glow behind the slits of his enclosed helmet.

"You mean the throne room." Khorne deadpanned.

"Yeah, just get equip your f**king armor! We need to go! They are almost done setting things up."

"Oh sht." He then quickly equipped his armor (The armor from Warhammer 40k game called "Mark of Chaos", Chaos warrior armor) and summoned his [Flesh Eater].

...

As they are 'finished' equipping their things/armor/sets/equipment/etc, they then used their rings and teleported to the 10th Floor where Ainz is waiting. As they arrived, they appeared at the front of the throne, with the Guardians were orderly set in place at each sides of the throne - where Ainz is currently sitting - and kneeled to their arrival.

 _'Agh this is damn annoying. Now I know how Ainz felt like this.'_ He waved them off.

"Good, you're here. They are about to arrive in about few minutes or so, and try not to scare them too much the 2/two of you." He calmly said.

Alcatraz side glanced to Khorne, who is standing tall and emitting an serious atmosphere around him, he knows when to joke around and when not to. Alcatraz then turned back to Ainz. "We wont, mi'lord." He bowed his head, also making Ainz to rolled his inward eyes due to his friend adding dramatic moments such as this.

Alcatraz and Khorne then went on each side of the throne room. Alcatraz is at his right while Khorne is at his left, almost making them look like 2/two heavily armored bodyguards beside at their King.

Khorne while holding his (using his left hand) battle axe in a horizontal position, he placed his right hand behind his waistline, making look like he is a honor guard.

Alcatraz holding his **[Infinity Blade]** using both his hands on the handle and the tip of the sword on the floor.

Both of them are standing beside the throne but a few steps forward, so not exactly beside but it counts.

After few minutes later of complete f**king silence, the - huge ass - double doors opened, not quite fully opened but wide enough for them to enter. Alcatraz and Khorne were thinking the same thing as they saw their faces; 'they scared shitless' with both of them smiling widely behind their helmet when they saw the soldiers' face.

Behind the Blood Emperor were Baziwood and ten specially-selected royal guards, Fluder and four of his acolytes, Loune, his secretary, and the priests from the knight orders. And how they know this? Tyrael, Alcatraz's recently added 'loyal servant' has the memories of some Kingdoms and their high ranking members and other VIP as well, which he told him to Alcatraz openly. And Ainz told him about Fluder like few weeks ago.

And to Alcatraz's reaction? He doesnt completely trust a man who just betrayed his people almost by instantly.

 _[You know the drill, no jokes]_ Ainz individually use **{Message}** to the both of them.

 _[Affirmative]_

 _[Aye, dont you worry, mi'lord]_

They both responded when they received the message from Ainz.

The Blood Emperor then raised his voice a little bit to his men behind him: "Let's go!" Jircniv's stern command was directed at his subordinates, they saw his followers looking at him expectantly.

He firmly shunted aside the innumerable glares directed at him and moved forward, keeping his eyes fixed on the person that lay before him - Ainz Ooal Gown. His instincts were telling him that if he averted his gaze for a moment, he would no longer be able to move.

 _'Brave man.'_ Alcatraz gave small credit to him for being able to ignore all the stares from the denizens of Nazarick, he also noticed his eyes are fixed on Ainz.

At last, as he reached the base of the steps, in front of Ainz' 2/two heavily armored 'guards'. (Khorne and Alcatraz)

"Ainz-sama, this is the ruler of the Baharuth Empire, Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El-Nix, for your viewing pleasure." The sweet voice came from the winged woman standing beside the throne. Her dulcet tones matched her radiant looks.

 _'Long ass name!'_ Alcatraz and Khorne shouted mentally in unison.

In response, the being that was a veritable god of death spoke to Jircniv.

"I am glad you have come, Emperor of the Baharuth Empire. I am the master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown." In response, the being that was a veritable god of death spoke to Jircniv.

"I humbly thank you for your most generous welcome, Ainz Ooal Gown-dono." He bowed his head slightly.

But the one who spoke first was neither Jircniv, nor Ainz.

"Ainz-sama. It is disrespectful for inferior beings such as humans to address yourself as an equal." a man's voice said. " **{Kneel}**."

His subordinates knelt as soon as Demiurge (in his Imp Form) spoke the word. Countless gazes affixed themselves on Jircniv, the only one to remain standing. They were cold, clinical stares, as though Jircniv were nothing more than a guinea pig.

 _'Must be the necklace he is wearing.'_ Alcatraz thought as he is actually the only one standing, and no doubt protected by a magical item which he is sure: the necklace.

"Thats enough, Demiurge." Alcatraz said, with commanding tone, as he slightly turned his head to him.

"Understood!" He respectfully bowed to him. " **{Releasing control}**." Jircniv could almost see the pressure around them disappear, and he could hear sighs of relief from behind him.

The armored 'guard' to his left (Alcatraz) said. "You may speak, mi'lord." He bowed slightly. Ainz then nodded in return.

"…Jircniv Rune Farlord El-Nix, my subordinate has done something rude to a noble guest who has come from far away to visit my domain. The sins of the vassal are those of the liege, and as such I beg your forgiveness. I hope this is a matter which can be resolved with a bowing of the head." Commotion and activity rose from the two files of monsters behind them.

Countless feelings danced up in Jircniv's heart.

He was cautious, because he realized that Ainz was not the type who handled matters solely with brute force. Clearly, he was a cunning person, and had to be watched carefully.

Sure, he was relieved, because Ainz was not the type who handled matters solely with brute force. At least, he did not seem like someone who would wipe Jircniv out without bothering with negotiations.

Most importantly, he was afraid. He knew without a doubt that Ainz had the complete loyalty of all the monsters present here. At the same time, Jircniv had the sickening realization that everything that had happened so far had occurred in accordance to Ainz Ooal Gown's wishes. It was the ominous feeling that everything had taken place just as Ainz had planned.

"There is no need to apologize for that, Gown-dono. It is not uncommon for subordinates to act as they please from time to time. Citizens from our Empire have done the same themselves. That, I must apologize for."

One of the royal guards who had been released from the domination began moving, and placed an urn beside Jircniv in a worried, panicky manner. Jircniv should have immediately taken it up, but he was delayed by his thoughts.

 _'Were the actions of Gown's minion intended to make me say what I just did? And this 'guard'... does it seem to have a higher rank than that frog-man!? No, focus Jircniv! If that's the case, should I go off-script? No, that's not an option. This is like a staged fight with real blades. A single misstep will result in severe injuries… that would be very bad.'_

"This is the head of the foolish noble who took action on his own to intrude upon your tomb… although I do not know if 'tomb' is the right word to use. Please accept it." The urn contained Earl Femel's head. He was the noble who had been induced by Jircniv to recruit and dispatch the workers.

The red guard with a enclosed-horned helmet (Khorne) grabbed the urn carefully, turned to Ainz, bowed slightly - as Khorne is good at roleplaying as well. Ainz lifted the head up.

"I will accept it. But what shall I do with it now? It would be a waste to simply throw it away." Suddenly, the severed head of Earl Femel twitched in the skeletal hand that held it.

At a glance, one might think that Ainz was the one moving it, but a closer look would reveal the truth. The head was covered by some sort of liquid, and Ainz released it from his hand.

Just as it was obscured by the sudden change in position, a fountain of sticky black liquid erupted from the ground.

After the black fluid finished dripping, what was left was an enormous suit of black plate armor.

It was a Death Knight.

 _[Oi oi oi, you could have handed it to me. I was about to keep it for my collection on the skull throne!]_ Khorne messaged to Ainz.

 _[Well Khorne-san, we could just get more some other time, just not now]_

Khorne groaned mentally. _[Fine]_

As one, everyone behind Jircniv inhaled sharply in surprise.

Ainz then commanded it. "Go. Get in line." With a deep groan that seemed to come from somewhere far beneath the earth, the Death Knight obediently descended the stairs and vanished from Jircniv's field of vision.

 _'How many more of these Death Knights can Ainz Ooal Gown still make? Don't tell me… an unlimited number, as long as he has corpses? But, if he could do that - wait, before that, can he make even more powerful undead? That would mean…'_

"Then, Jircniv Rune Farlord El-Nix-dono." Ainz' quiet voice let Jircniv find himself again, and he smiled easily to Ainz.

"Ah, Gown-dono, Jircniv will do. After all, it is a long name."

"Is it now? Well then, Jircniv-dono. To begin with, allow me to apologize for that unsightly behavior just now. Given that my ill-mannered vassal was rude towards you and those under your command, I will consider the matter of that noble's invasion of Nazarick settled. Then, that is all. Although I have made you come a long way, you are now free to leave."

"Hah?" Nobody, except for Alcatraz and Khorne since they were told about the 'plan', could understand/comprehend on what was going on.

"Ah, forgive me. I fear I may have misheard your words. Could you speak them to me once more?"

"There is no need for you to apologize. It will be fine if you return home. After all, we will be getting very busy over here shortly."

Ainz shrugged, like he had been kidding. Alcatraz and Khorne easily remained from their composure.

Jircniv had absolutely no idea on what was going on any longer.

Could it be that the apology was just a pretext to get him to come here in order to fulfill some other objective? That clearly seemed to be the case, but the circumstances seemed far too strange to be explained away like this.

Something wasn't adding up here.

 _'Wait a minute? What did he just say?'_

"Forgive me, but what did you mean by 'getting very busy'?"

"-Thanks to this incident, we now know that we will be drawn into troublesome matters even if we try to remain uninvolved. That being the case, I was thinking that we should move to the surface and begin taking care of those matters ourselves."

"That-that would mean…"

"First, we will have those fools who tried to harm us pay an appropriate price. After that, we will crush all the troublesome people we encounter until the peace I so cherish is restored."

 _'Huh, not bad Ainz-san.'_ Alcatraz mentally complimented. He glanced to Jircniv, who is in deep thought on what to say. 'Is he at the loss of words?' Alcatraz tilted his head slightly.

Jircniv racked his brains like he had never done before in his life. By right, he should have brought this question back and consulted with dozens of sages over what the proper course of action should be. But by then, it would be too late.

With a smile that cut through everything, Jircniv spoke.

"I have a proposal. How about forming an alliance?" Now that caught the undivided attention to Ainz, slightly to Alcatraz and Khorne.

"Are you confusing us with your lackeys- uwah!"

There was a clear, bell-like voice, followed by the sound of something moving swiftly. The silver-haired girl frowned, while Aura, standing beside her, pretended to act dumb.

Although Jircniv's dynamic vision was not good enough to see what had happened, it looked like the dark elf had just kicked the silver-haired girl in the leg.

"…Oi, you-"

"You're making too much noise. Quiet down." Ainz majestically waved his left hand to motion for silence.

'Nice play there dude.' Khorne mentally complimented on Ainz' acting skills and Alcatraz just silently sighing from Shalltear's half-spoken comment.

The two girls' voices overlapped, expressing their regret for their foolishness. Jircniv could not sense a hint of the arrogance that Aura had given off while in the capital. Right after that, he glanced at Ainz Ooal Gown, hoping that he had his subordinates fully under control. Then he screwed up his courage and prepared to speak.

This was the main event.

Jircniv picked the finest plan he could think of from the numberless plots and stratagems he had come up with until this day.

"To build a nation here and to rule it - I think that is a great idea. It is a position that best fits Gown-dono. Our nation will gladly supply all the aid and resources you need to found this nation. How about that?"

Ainz' fleshless face did not move. However, Jircniv sensed that the bright points of red light in Ainz' eye sockets were glowing slightly brighter. The 'guard' (Alcatraz) turned to his left (Ainz) as if he is waiting on what he is about to say.

"…Jircniv-dono, I do not believe that plan holds any merits for you." That was only natural, which was why he could confidently predict Ainz would ask that question. Mustering up all his acting expertise, Jircniv made his reply.

"I wish to forge good relations with the country that your esteemed person will eventually establish. This is also a consideration for the future."

"I see. Then, let it be so. I will leave the details to you." Jircniv was left speechless at the speed with which Ainz had agreed to the proposal. He had not expected that at all. He could not even muster up the will to say anything else.

 _'Heh, he got you there.'_ Alcatraz mentally laughed lightly.

 _'Why didn't he ask me to swear loyalty to him? As an overwhelmingly superior individual in an infinitely advantageous position, why would he even accept an offer of alliance?'_ He had prepared dozens of answers for when Ainz demanded fealty from him. But Ainz' answer had exceeded the scope of Jircniv's predictions.

What was he up to?

Jircniv could not understand Ainz' thinking at all.

When battling a stronger opponent, a weaker man would consider how to turn his opponent's strength against himself and trip him up. This was how one exploited the arrogance of the strong. But if the stronger opponent was not an arrogant being, then that tactic was unusable. The weaker man's only way of fighting would have no effect.

Ainz must have been thinking that way. He would never act in an arrogant way that let others exploit him.

No…

 _'It's possible that everything up till now has been going according to Ainz' plans. After all, the delay in his replies was far too short. Did that mean he already predicted all my possible choices and prepared the appropriate responses?'_

Jircniv was keenly aware that the terror that accompanied Ainz Ooal Gown did not stem merely from his matchless might, but also from his unfathomable intellect.

"Is-is that so. Then, that is wonderful. Could-could you tell us if there is anything we can do for you?"

"I cannot think of anything right now. For now, how about setting up places where we could send each other's ambassadors to visit? Like embassies, perhaps. I would like to have a means of contacting you, honored Emperor."

"Ah, yes, indeed. How foolish of me for not having thought of that. As expected of Gown-dono."

 _'Great now he is like the Guardians!'_ Ainz shouted mentally, he wanted to run and hide into a deepest hole but he cannot do so, he is the ruler and he has to show them that he is worthy for being a leader... And a Guildmaster.

"…Ah."

After hearing that half-hearted response, Jircniv made a mental note of that data point.

"Then, I shall return first. I will leave my secretary here. Could you discuss the details with him? His name is Loune Vermillion." (In Volume 9 chap 1, he's name is actually Loune Vermillion not Roune Varmilinen but who cares)

"Understood! On behalf of the Empire I shall devote my body and soul to you!"

Although Jircniv could not see Roune's face, he could hear a strong conviction in his voice. In truth, the decisions made here would decide the Empire's future. If he did not have to rush back to the Empire immediately to form the appropriate committees and carry out the necessary planning in order to accommodate Ainz Ooal Gown, Jircniv would have preferred to stay here himself.

Alcatraz shook his head mentally, from the Blood Emperor's statement, with dissatisfaction.

"An excellent answer. I can feel your loyalty to your Emperor in every word. Then, we will send out Demiurge. Since he was disrespectful to you earlier, consider it an apology for his prior rudeness." The frog-like monster bowed silently from the corner of Jircniv's eye, and he sensed that he was about to lose a valuable subordinate. He struggled to control himself so he would not direct a hateful glance at Ainz by accident.

 _'He checkmated me right from the start!'_ Jircniv shouted inwardly.

 _'Ohoho! Not bad Ainz-san, your getting good at this.'_ Alcatraz smiled from the sudden response of Ainz.

The frog monster, Demiurge ,could control minds with his words. There was no doubt that he would use them to brainwash Loune and have him reveal everything he knew about the Empire.

 _'These are not the actions an ally would take. Still, the fact that he would be so overt about this is proof of his insidious nature. Demiurge… he must be planning to send this stupid-looking monster to do such intelligence-intensive work so he can blame any problems on the actions of his subordinate. Ainz Ooal Gown, how many more tricks do you have up your sleeve? Damn you!'_ Although he was cursing and swearing at Ainz in his heart, Jircniv had to acknowledge his skills.

Khorne laughing inside his mind from that good response that Ainz said. He also admired from his high intellect and skills, but he knew its his race that made him smart.

Just as Jircniv was about to say something, Ainz spoke before him.

"Demiurge is one of my most trusted followers. I am sure there will be no further problems if he and Loune discuss matters."

"That would be wonderful."

Jircniv forced himself to smile. The 3/three players noticed that he smiled forcefully, Alcatraz is quite satisfied from his reaction even if he doesn't show it.

However, as Jircniv heard Ainz' next words, he realized how naïve he had been.

"Now then, the situation is different. Now, Jircniv-dono is an ally of Nazarick. To send you home in such haste seems rude. Since you are here, why not spend the night? Think of it as a welcome."

 _'So it's not just Roune, he wants to get everyone here as well?!'_ The Blood Emperor shouted inwardly and slightly panicking.

"No no no, we could not possibly trouble you. After all, we must return to make preparations."

"Is that so? That is a shame. Then, if it is convenient- no, please allow one of my servants to send you home."

Jircniv imagined himself riding a dragon, and curiosity welled up at Ainz' suggestion. Still, Jircniv shouldered that prospect aside. There was no way Ainz would simply transport him home, and he did not wish to owe Ainz a favor.

"I am deeply appreciative of Gown-dono's most generous offer and I thank you for it. However, I feel that since I came on a carriage, I should return the same way."

 _[Dont ask more of it, mi'lord. He just doesnt trust in you since your a 'monster' in their perspective, if you hadnt notice yet]_

 _[Huh, that makes sense. I must have overlooked at that, thank you Alcatraz-san]_

 _[No problem]_

"I see." He calmly replied.

"Then, permit me to return to my domain."

"Very well. Demiurge… escort our guests outside."

"No, no, there is no need to trouble… well, since this is a rare opportunity, how about the maids? I have never seen such beautiful women before."

Jircniv fought to keep his anger under control as he smiled to Ainz.

 _'He knows we're on guard against Demiurge but he's still provoking us like this!'_

 _[Looks like he saw through it quite easily, mi'lord]_

 _[It seems he did]_

"Ah, thank you for that. Then, please speak with the maids waiting outside. Ah, what a fine day for forging an alliance. How I wish I could make it a feast day!"

Alcatraz used all of his will power to resist facepalming. He know that Humans are afraid of Undead and other monstrous beings that were seen before them, yet his friend doesnt seem to notice that.

"Indeed. Yes… Indeed."

...

After the talks were concluded, Ainz (including Khorne and Alcatraz who are currently sitting on each sofa) gathered the Guardians in his room - Albedo, Demiurge, Aura, Mare, Cocytus, Shalltear, and Sebas.

He signaled to his kneeling subordinates to rise.

He placed both elbows on his table and meshed his hands, covering the lower half of his face.

His nonexistent belly ached. Now was the time for the review. As he held that feeling in his heart, he peeked at Demiurge and Albedo.

They did not seem angry. Nor did they seem speechless.

However, who could tell if that was or was not a poker face? After thinking of that, he looked closely at them again, to see if their faces were frozen in anger.

 _[Are you ok?]_ Alcatraz checked on him cause he was being silent for quite a while.

 _[...No I am not ok. I just want to get out of here but noooo its too damn late!]_ He sighed. _[Words spoken cannot be unspoken]_

Alcatraz chuckled. _[Its not like you are the only one to suffer like this]_

 _[Oh really? You as well? I dont even see you being so stressed out from them]_

 _[Thats because its on the inside, mi'lord, you cannot see it from the outside because it is eating me from the inside... Slowly. Just focus]_

 _[Alright alright]_ They both disconnected.

When he learned the Emperor was approaching Nazarick as planned, Ainz could not help but indirectly ask Demiurge "Then, what will we do next", but instead the answer he got was "Since all is going as predicted, we shall stick to the plan."

 _'But I do not know what the plan is!'_ The 3/three players have absolutely no bloody idea what the plan is. Like your followers think that you know everything but deep down your just one of those people who are given with wisdom to go around the bloody awkward moments.

"Then, as planned, the Emperor has made his move."

Ainz took a deep breath. Just as he was about to speak, a voice interrupted from beside him.

"Ainz-sama, I fear to ask, but I have a question. Why did you have to give the emperor of the humans a place as a collaborator? Couldn't we have just conquered the Empire by force?" In response to Shalltear's question, Ainz' non-existent heart skipped a beat.

In order to conquer the world, they would first apply pressure to the Empire. Because of that, they would allow the Empire to launch an attack on Nazarick, and use that to threaten the Empire and force the Emperor into direct talks. Then, they would demonstrate the overwhelming power of Nazarick. That was how this operation should have gone.

That was all Ainz knew. The exact importance of why they had to impress Nazarick's power onto the Emperor was a mystery to him.

Because of that, he had no idea how to properly answer Shalltear's question.

Aura continued after her. "Shalltear is right. We went to their capital and it's nothing much."

Ainz glanced at the other Guardians. They all seemed to feel the same way, hell even the Blood God seem to feel the same way as they do.

If they did not know his motives, then the chances of them accidentally working against his aims would be higher. In particular, one of the Guardians felt uneasy about this lack of knowledge, namely Sebas, whom had committed mistakes in the past. Both of them watched Ainz with eager faces, ears pricked up so they would not miss a single word of Ainz' answer.

Ainz suppressed the stress he felt from being the focus of everyone's attention, and searched for a way out of this predicament.

First, I need to decide whether or not to affirm or deny Shalltear and Aura's words. If I affirm them, that means conquering the Empire is part of the plan. If I deny them, it means we won't be conquering the Empire for now… but which side are Demiurge and Albedo hoping for? Oh no, not good, I took too long…

With a cold smile on his face, Ainz laughed.

He took a deep breath.

The odds were one in two.

If he screwed up here, all he would have to do was change the course somehow. And besides-

 _'Shalltear is always messing up, so I should reject her in this!'_

"I feel that would be a foolish course of action, Shalltear." The light in the Guardians' eyes brightened as they heard Ainz' words. That was probably not a mistake. After hearing the words of their great master, they might be able to gain some wisdom from that erudite mind of his. Khorne and Alcatraz just raised their eyebrows, with 'what?' expression on their faces, from their leader's saying.

'I'm not what you think I am!' Ainz mentally shouted.

"We require just cause."

"...What do you mean, mi'lord?" Alcatraz asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ainz then mentally thanked him for asking because it was getting tensed from the immense silence.

"Indeed, we could conquer the Empire with force alone. However, if we did that, we would raise too many enemies against us. It is different from dealing with primitive opponents like the lizardmen. If I had to explain it, I would phrase it like this: 'While we were living peacefully in our secluded home, we were attacked and robbed by workers from the Empire. In anger, we killed them and sought to apologize to their employer, the Empire, and they in turn said they would help us build a nation in order to make amends.' That was the general idea. We will make the Emperor one of our collaborators in our plan."

"Will they accept it like that?"

"Whether they accept or not is immaterial, my friend. The truth does not need their approval."

 _[Ohh~ You're learning]_ Alcatraz complimented.

 _[S-Shut up! You arent even helping me!]_

 _[What do you mean? You're the Guildmaster, you decide the plots, me and Khorne just do the execution to it]_ He laughed as he disconnected, making Ainz frustrated even more.

"Ah, does, does that mean, it was all for this? To, uh, to get the Emperor here?"

"Hm? What do you mean, Mare?"

"Y-yes. Er, talks-talks with the Emperor might leave traces behind, and because of that, you specially brought him here to minimize the amount of leaks when you spoke. I-I think that's it."

"Hahaha. Indeed, it was. Well done, Mare." Mare blushed shyly, and smiled.

As they looked at Mare's adorable smile, Alcatraz smiled from this, Khorne just looked away with a small fade of red there on his face (he aint gay he straight), Ainz sighed in relief. It was true, negotiating in the Empire might leave a lot of evidence behind. However, by bringing a limited amount of Empire personnel here, they could minimize the number of leaks and ensure it would not go on the record. This would be useful if investigations were made.

Alcatraz and Ainz were impressed by the foresight of Demiurge, who had arranged for events to take place here in the first place, and looked to the other Guardians. Of course Alcatraz proposed the plan by making Nazarick a nation, but Demiurge gave the base plan (i have no idea what that means) for the main one. (Im just writing bullsht)

"In addition, building a nation implies that we will be defending more people. Turning countries into graveyards will only damage the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. Now, has anyone noticed anything?" The intention behind those words was to ask if anyone else had noticed anything special, like Mare did.

The eyes of all the Guardians (Even Khorne) were now focused on Demiurge. They must have felt that Demiurge, whom they believed was the brightest mind in Nazarick, would surely have picked up on something. Ainz strongly hoped that would be the case.

"Kukukuku" Demiurge's laugh echoed through the room.

"…Did you really think that was the extent of Ainz-sama's plan?"

"Kuhuhu…"

"U-Uhm…?"

"Ehh?"

"What do you mean?"

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"…Hm?"

"Everyone, you need to think harder. Do you truly know so little about our master, the hub around which all the Supreme Beings revolved?"

 _[Oi, you have any idea whats going on?]_ Khorne send a message to Alcatraz.

 _[Nope, I have no bloody idea what they are thinking of 'plan']_ He disconnected and connected to Ainz.

 _[Mi'lord, you know whats going on?]_

 _[I dont know!]_

Ainz and Alcatraz swallowed and blinked, as though they have been punched in the face. Alcatraz managed to hide his nervousness quite well since he is quite (master level) at role playing. Khorne is just sitting, with a blank expression, and has no idea wtf is going on. Meanwhile, the Guardians were nodding and murmuring "Indeed".

 _'The hell, why are you all making things difficult for us?!'_ Fortunately, nobody could hear Ainz' internal monologue.

"Really now, did you think you could divine Ainz-sama's true intentions with just a simple answer? You are all too hasty, is that not why Ainz-sama did not immediately explain everything to you?" All the Guardians besides Albedo and Demiurge were starting to look a little uneasy. It was probably because they were unsure about whether they could serve effectively with their current brainpower.

"Really… Ainz-sama. I believe it is now time to inform us of your true objective. After all, our future efforts will all be dedicated to achieving it." Everyone's attention (Even Alcatraz and Khorne as they playfully act) went to Ainz. Their earnest, pleading expressions seemed to say, "Please enlighten this foolish one".

 _'Traitors!'_ Ainz mentally cursed at Alcatraz and Khorne, while they are laughing evilly inwardly.

After looking over everyone, Ainz took a deep breath. No, he took several deep breaths.

Then, he slowly rose from his chair, and turned his back to the Guardians. From this position, he offered praise to Demiurge.

"…As expected of Demiurge, and the Overseer of the Guardians, Albedo. To think, you could discern my true aims…"

"…No, Ainz-sama's schemes are elaborate and farsighted. I cannot hope to compare. And I believe what I understand is only a portion of your plans." Demiurge bowed respectfully in response to Ainz' praise.

"I have heard that some of the maids speak of you as a Wise King. I believe that name is best suited for Ainz-sama. To think, assuming the role of Momon the adventurer was part of your master plan. Now he has become an effective alternative to levelling a country." Ainz nodded in smug self-satisfaction, but his _heart was a vortex of doubt._

 _'…What's he saying? Momon? What is the name of that adventurer from E-Rantel doing here?'_ The 3/three players were confused by on what Demiurge is saying.

"What does this all mean?" Shalltear's question carried a hint of jealousy, it was probably because only two people could think on the same level as her beloved master. As she saw Demiurge's faint smile and Albedo's beaming victor's smile, Aura could not help but puff up her cheeks.

"Ainz-sama, tell us too. We want to be useful as well!"

"Th-then, um, uh, please tell us!"

"To. Begin. With. We. Should. Not. Need. To. Have. It. Spelled. Out. For Us. Please. Forgive. This. Foolish One."

"I pray you will enlighten us in this matter, Ainz-sama."

Ainz kept his back faced to them, and covered his face with a hand. The stress made him feel like he was going to faint.

 _'There is no greater joy in life for us than to serve you.'_ The Guardians behind him were saying something similar, all at the same time.

Ainz could not help but feel his heart ache with guilt as he heard the Guardians lament behind him. His emotions should have been suppressed, but the pain he felt was uncontrollable. Alcatraz and Khorne felt pity of him having his emotions suppressed, but they still like to make 'fun' of him some times.

 _'Should he come clean and admit his own incompetence?'_ Ainz' myriad doubts and speculations would not allow him to say that.

He cast aside his doubts and turned around, thrusting the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown forward as he did.

"Demiurge. I permit you to explain what you understand to the others."

"Understood." After Demiurge nodded, he began speaking to his comrades (including the 2/two listening Players who are sitting on a couch/sofa).

...

About 20 minutes or an hour later...

"…And so, I think the Emperor will try to put a scheme like that into practice. If he were more foolish, his actions might fall outside the predicted range, but I think the chances of that will be low. Reading the movements of a slightly-above-average intellect that imagines himself a genius is easier than trying to predict the actions of a complete moron."

Demiurge raised a finger while he said that.

"In other words, the Emperor will try to form an alliance in order to defeat us ? to defeat the Supreme Beings, right?"

"Mmm, he's surprisingly stupid."

"T-then, s-shouldn't we take the initiative and w-wipe him out first?"

Mare followed up after Shalltear and Aura, but there was no anger in his voice. It was more like he was deciding whether or not to pick up a rock he found along the side of the road.

"More important than this problem is."

Sebas wanted to speak, but someone else had already anticipated what he was going to say.

"Is the fact that he actually thinks we would betray the Supreme Beings, is that it?"

"Really. Sebas. It. Seems. The. Emperor. Does. Not. Know. The. Meaning. Of. Loyalty."

Mocking laughter filled the room.

Did he really think they would betray Ainz, one of the 41 Supreme Beings who made them? And Alcatraz, who is also one of the 41 Supreme Beings and supported Ainz through the years? How stupid of him.

Although this was nothing more than Demiurge's hypothesis, it was enough to upset the Guardians. A cold light gleamed in their eyes.

"Welp, I'm not as mad as Mare, but I'm still pretty mad. Shall we kill them all?" Shalltear laughed as she saw Aura in a black mood.

"I'll turn him into a vampire. After all, if he's good enough, there's no reason he can't serve in Nazarick." Although Cocytus had remained silent, his large mandibles made a dangerous clacking sound.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you do remember that we are in the presence of the Supreme Beings?" He meant Alcatraz and Ainz, not including Khorne... Poor Khorne.

As they heard Sebas' cold, clear voice, Aura, Shalltear's and Cocytus' anger vanished like mist in the wind.

"Kuhu - Mm. That's right, everyone, please calm down. Please recall what Demiurge just said. All of this has been arranged. What can we enjoy if not the antics of this clown? Instead, we should be grateful - because all of this is nothing more than a part of Ainz-sama's master plan. Right, Ainz-sama?"

 _'Hooh… Ainz-sama's plan, huh. I see. A special plan concocted by someone with the same name as me. Making the Baharuth Empire ally with and struggle against Nazarick was part of that plan too, huh… I have no idea what that's all about. If only I could ask this Ainz fellow about it!'_ He sarcastically thought to himself. However, running away from reality like this would not change anything.

Honestly, Ainz and Alcatraz wanted to ask about the details of the plan, and what about Ainz that Demiurge and Albedo were imagining.

However, they could not do that.

It was because she believed that everything was proceeding as planned, because she was so overcome by her master's insight, that she was reacting like this.

Meanwhile the 2/two players also glanced briefly at what is Ainz look at - Albedo - and gotten some idea on what he is thinking about.

As such, Ainz could no longer deny them. Who could say "What?" when the mood was like this? With regard to Albedo's question, there was only one answer Ainz could give.

"I-Indeed. That is so."

He wanted to praise his voice for not wavering.

"Ohhh," the Guardians chorused in respect. While Alcatraz and Khorne sighed silently with relief and nervousness.

Albedo spread her arms, and with them, her wings at her waist opened up as well.

"Ainz-sama wishes to take over a human city peacefully, and rule the region with love and compassion. Yet, the Baharuth Empire has decided to form a vile conspiracy against this paradise on this world. In the near future, Ainz-sama and Alcatraz-sama will be showing these countries the true meaning of kindness. Is that not the cause that they seek?"

"How I look forward to that day. Everything rests in the palm of the Supreme Being's hand. When that moron finds out, I wonder what sort of face will he make… after all, Ainz-sama always thinks several moves ahead." As Demiurge delivered his reverent speech, Albedo continued with a suitably respectful expression on her face.

"Indeed, Ainz-sama's wisdom is beyond our ability to match. If Ainz-sama had not created the hero Momon, it would be impossible to rule peacefully. In that case, E-Rantel could only be controlled by violence and terror."

"…Perhaps we could use the Golden Princess to achieve similar effects, but that would be a waste of a trump card. She is a human being who is just as interesting -no, perhaps even more so- than what I have determined from analysis of Sebas' intelligence reports. She will be an excellent pawn."

"Ah, after hearing that, I too wish to take a look at her."

"Then, after we found our nation, shall we have her be an envoy to us? After all, bargains must be kept."

"…You. Two. Have. Gone. Off. Topic. You. Are. Wasting. The. Supreme. Beings'. Precious. Time." Ainz and Alcatraz responded with a simple "It's fine" to their hurried apologies.

In truth, they had learned a lot from their casual conversation, and Ainz had gained time to think of more excuses. To him, that had been a valuable opportunity.

"But truth to be told, Ainz-sama is really amazing."Shalltear said.

"Mhm. Yup yup, Shalltear. After all, Ainz-sama prepared a plan that managed to astound even Albedo and Demiurge…"

"A-as expected of. Ainz-sama. Y-you're too cool. I-I really admire you."

"…My. Foolish. Self. Is. Ashamed. Of. My. Lack. Of. Intelligence."

"All I can say is that our inability to keep pace with Ainz-sama's considerations is truly unbecoming."

The Guardians' praise stabbed at Ainz like swords. Alcatraz and Khorne are just watching him suffer from the praises with satisfaction.

"Truly is. He is quite amazing than the most of us when it comes to intellect." Alcatraz, said with a smile behind his mask, added more salt to Ainz' wound.

 _[Why must you do this!?]_

 _[Because... For the glory of stan of course!]_ He inwardly laughed evilly and copied the posture of that black bear. (sorry if i dont know who that character was/is)

Khorne struggling to contain his laughter, he managed. Almost releasing it.

Although Ainz could not help but think of it as mockery, the Guardians eyes were filled with respect and loyalty, and their worship of him was genuine. Therefore, Ainz did not contradict them, but instead used his acting skills to answer, as usual.

"There is nothing of that sort. It was merely a coincidence. And in the end, Demiurge and Albedo saw through it."

"No, if Ainz-sama had not responded thusly, I would not have been able to connect the dots."

"Demiurge is correct. Planning so far ahead without any knowledge of the situation is a feat only possible by the greatest of the Supreme Beings. I have fallen even deeper in love with you." Alcatraz and Khorne quickly turned their heads to Ainz with 'what the f**k did you just say?' expression on their faces. Because they heard 'fallen even deeper in love with you' made them think 'are you gay or something?'.

Ah the wonders of a using the words in a wrong meaning.

"As expected of Ainz-sama, whose intellect surpasses even that of Demiurge, the wisest mind in Nazarick." Shalltear said.

"It's true! Ainz-sama is really amazing!" Aura exclaimed.

"Mm! R-really amazing!"

"I. Have. Long. Known. Ainz-sama. Possessed. Excellent. Abilities. But. I. Could. Not. Imagine. The. Extent. Of. His. Prowess… As. Expected. Of. The. Greatest. Treasure. Of. Nazarick."

"Well put. He is filled with compassion and overflows with wisdom. There is no better master for us than Ainz-sama and Alcatraz-sama." Albedo said.

"…Ahh."

"Come to think of it, there is a matter that needs to be decided. Although I have no problems addressing Ainz-sama as 'King', I fear that simply leaving his title as such will invite confusion with the maggots surrounding us. I feel we must consider a more fitting form of address for Ainz-sama."

The Guardians unanimously approved Demiurge's suggestion.

"That seems quite a good idea, what do you think mi'lord?" He turned his head to him along with Khorne. "Do you approve of it?"

Ainz nodded. "Its fine as you see fit." Being called King Ainz Ooal Gown was bad enough. His emotion override had already kicked in several times when he thought about the implications of naming himself a king.

"Does anyone has any suggestions?" Alcatraz asked.

"Then, allow me to begin," Shalltear said as she raised her hand. "The name we choose should obviously indicate Ainz-sama's surpassing beauty. I feel the Beautiful King would be fitting."

"""Ohhh~""" the Guardians chorused in approval. While Khorne and Alcatraz inwardly rolled their eyes in.

 _'Beautiful King Ainz Ooal Gown?'_ Cheesy asf.

"Oh, me! Meee~" Aura piped up as she raised her hand. "The name should highlight Ainz-sama's power! How about the Powerful King, or Power King for short?"

"""I see""" the Guardians murmured.

 _'Power King Ainz Ooal Gown?'_ Too damn dramatic!

"Then, then. M-may I try? Erm… because Ainz-sama is very kind, it might be good to let people know that. Then, then, m-maybe we could try, the Merciful King?"

The Guardians nodded.

 _'Merciful King Ainz Ooal Gown?'_ He's not really that merciful.

"As for me-" Here Demiurge paused for effect. "-to praise Ainz-sama's exalted intellect, I propose the Wise King."

 _'Wise King Ainz Ooal Gown? Not a bad title but ill pass on that one.'_

"What do you think, Sebas?"

In response to Albedo's question, Sebas replied, "I think a simple 'king' will do."

"Then, I shall go. Because he is the Supreme Being who stands atop all the other Supreme Beings, I think the Supreme King would be appropriate."

The Guardians once more murmured in approval.

 _'Supreme King Ainz Ooal Gown? If they all say that… it sounds awfully over-the-top.'_ Too damn long.

Everyone's eyes rested on the only Guardian who had not yet spoken.

"How about you, Cocytus? Although it might be a bit difficult to compete with Supreme King, do you have any titles you feel are fitting for Ainz-sama?"

"Umu. In. Future. Ainz-sama. Will. Rule. Many. People. Therefore. He. Will. Be. A. Magician. Who. Rules. As. A. King. I. Think. Sorcerer. King. Will. Best. Fit. That."

The Guardians did not reply immediately.

 _'Ooo that actually sounds perfect for Ainz-san!'_ Alcatraz perked up from that title. Khorne just nodded with satisfaction on that title.

All of them looked at Ainz. From the look in their eyes, they all felt there was no better title than that one, although Albedo seemed a little disappointed.

"It does sound quite perfect title for you, mi'lord." Alcatraz said with a small hint of warm tone.

"Aye-" Khorne agreed. "-It does seem quite a good title."

"...Very well. Then we shall use Cocytus' suggestion." Ainz slowly rose to his feet.

 _'Oooo dramatic part!'_

"When our nation is founded, I shall crown myself the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown!" Ainz waved his hands in embarrassment to ward of the thunderous applause which followed, even Alcatraz and Khorne were also clapping. In truth, his back was starting to feel a little itchy.

"But what of you, Alcatraz-san and Khorne-san?" He inquired, the Guardians were quite focused on the plan they were talking and didnt seem to give them any title for one of the Supreme Being.

Alcatraz shook his head. "Nah, I'll think a good title of my own. Khorne here-" He gestured to him. "-already has a title."

"Oh? What is it?"

Khorne smirked. "Blood God Khorne."

The Guardians murmured, it does seem like a good title for him. Quite a catch with the name as well.

"See? Quite good."

"B-But what about you, Alcatraz-sama?" Mare asked meekly.

Alcatraz turned to him. "I'll just think of one, dont worry. I have quite enough time to think." He smiled.

Ainz nodded. "...Well then-" All gave their attention to Ainz as he spoke. "-Let us demonstrate the power of Nazarick in the battle between the Kingdom and the Empire!"

"It is as Ainz-sama says. They wish to investigate the limits of Ainz-sama's power. Little do they know, they have played right into our hands." Demiurge continued, in an excellent mood. "Before negotiations can take place, the most important thing is to strike a mighty blow to the other party and let them understand the difference between our might and theirs. Foolish creatures like humans will do foolish things because they do not realize how powerful their opponents are. They do not know that their wisest option is to bow their heads and lick Ainz-sama's boots."

"Letting humans lick Ainz-sama's boots has been considered, but should that not be a reward?"

"I see. As expected of Albedo. Ah, but if I had to lick Ainz-sama, I would choose his body~"

 _'Ok thats enough._ ' Alcatraz and Khorne thought with slight disgust.

Ainz decided to ignore Shalltear and Albedo's side conversation.

"Then, everyone. Begin the task of exalting the name of Nazarick!"

"Understood!" The Guardians' shouts of acknowledgement blended into one.

Alcatraz chuckled. "They will really regret this decision."

* * *

 **ITS FIXED**

 **THANK GAWD!**


	11. War Arc: Gazef

**Eyyyyyy wazzup yall?**

 **Update at the stats chapter on Khornes part. I messed some things there sorry.**

 **Im good (not really) and heres Chapter 10 and enjoy**

* * *

As they prepared for the war, which Alcatraz dislikes much of it, Alcatraz and Khorne were on Alcatraz's armory/workshop. Which Alcatraz was finished on making a Storm Bolter for his friend, but he decided to make him a new 'thing' for his 'equipment'.

"So your saying that I get to have this?" Khorne is holding a jump pack, which is of course is quite bigger than him due to it being the Astartes size but Khorne can pick it up like its just a rock from a river. But one he wears the **[Red Butcher Terminator]** , which is his alias of Abaddon, he can equip his armor and use it along with the jump pack.

"For the 6th gawd damn time, YES! Do you want me to get it or you want to have it?" Alcatraz said angrily as his friend was inquiring him if he could have it.

"..." Khorne looks at the jump pack, which he is holding it right now with 2/two of his hands, and he looks up at the ceiling. "May the Emperor bless me when I join the anvils of combat."

Alcatraz rolls his eyes. "You're f**king 'Khorne'. Why the hell are you thanking the Emperor, who is your certain 'enemy'!?"

Khorne then looks at him seriously. "I may have the looks and equipment of the real Khorne but I am just his 'other' ok? And besides I can now get to shout; DEATH FROM ABOVE!" He exclaimed happily, because for now in his life time (of being his game character) he can know finally fly onto the enemies and crush them with his power axe. It was his dream, but now it is now a reality to him.

Alcatraz rolls his eyes and sighs. "Just try not get it destroyed ok? That thing spend a quarter of my damn resource and that thing aint easy to make!" Which is true because it costs him: Iron, some Gold, some magical enchantments, and some other high quality materials which are hard to make.

"What about the Storm Bolter?"

"Its cheap enough to make it from my storage, you're a f**king piss of when it comes to your obsession onto WH40k."

"Deal with it." Khorne said with sparkles in his eyes. GAY!

Alcatraz rolled his eyes and continued with his Servo Skull, which is almost finished.

"And arent you done with that?" Khorne said as he placed his new equipment into his void space **(Inventory)**.

"Not yet motherf**ker, this thing is hard to f**king make. It has to follow me and idk make it turn 'alive'." As he was tinkering with the enchantments on the skull.

"Chill man, you sound like an angry space marine."

"F**k off." He didnt need to turn his head towards him. "Just do something else, this thing is almost done so shut up and do something for you to entertain yourself."

"Sheesh fine, calm your sh*t man." As he walked out of the armory and went to the music room, which happened to be also a living room also.

Lordez sighed and began to work on his almost-finished servo skull, he hopefully think that it would work like a moving camera as he hope it would. Of course he could make it just follow and hover him around, but it would seem to be a bit annoying when thinks of that.

He was also wondering if he could upgrade the technologies of this era and can also add some defenses and the military strength for their army, but it seems too much so he decides to play the waiting game.

He was also making some designs of defenses and some vehicles for Nazarick, of course some of his designs arent finished and still prototypes. Alcatraz's hobby back in their world is actually tinkering with stuff and invent new things from his mind, but with his character's race intellect mixed with his natural conscious mind, he could make better designs. But the problem is that this era is still in the medieval times, of course their system and technology is quite advance, but in terms to their world its poor.

But he decided to play the waiting game, which he hated it, but its needed. If you gonna need to finish the sh*t you started, you gotta finish it.

Ainz said about his plan that he will use 'that' spell to the army of the Kingdom, of course Alcatraz and Khorne think that its kinda overpowered considered due to their lvls and this NW lvl, since Khorne wants to see blood while Alcatraz wishes to end this war without useless deaths. Of course he also add that it will just make their plan on making Nazarick into a nation, will take awhile. But if they conquer it, it would be much more quicker.

...

After Alcatraz was few steps on finishing his servo skull project, he wished to take a break and decided to roam around E-Rantel, and of course he asked permission of Ainz even though its his friend, he allowed him but he told him to be cautious, which Alcatraz know about his friend or guildmaster being the most paranoid and most cautious player in their Guild.

He is still wearing his usual Adventurer outfit except that he isnt wearing his dragon helmet and instead wearing a cloak covering it since it attracts attention anyways.

As he walked through the streets of E-Rantel, he saw men with some equipment onto them. He can tell they're conscript due to how they hold their weapons, he felt pity that they have to go through this, he felt small amounts of guilt for he has to witness for men like them to die in a meaningless battle for a land, which is rightfully claimed from the Slane Theocracy, but the Kingdom wrongfully claimed it for themselves.

He wanted to stop the war, but it is useless since they are humans, and most of them tend to have every worldly thing in their grasp. He also planned that upon them dying, he will resurrect them and go back to their homes so they'll have good times with their family till they age. That is if Ainz is to agree with it, which he is certain of it.

But he cant since the Empire requested Ainz to use his strongest spell, which they will soon regret it.

Alcatraz, or Konrad as he is a adventurer right now, smiled from the image of conscripted men going back to their families. But of course they will forget that they even died on the battlefield, which is fortunate since they wont have to experience the horrors of their army.

Alcatraz continued to walk around, as he walked he saw Gazef around the stables. Konrad was standing and looking at him at a distance, he wanted to go there and talked to him but he hesitated. But he also wanted why is Gazef out here? He didnt know that he was in deep thoughts, thinking that fighting Ainz and Alcatraz was a grave mistake.

He then saw Gazef looked around at this surroundings and fixed his eyes on the direction he was looking, so he looked where Gazef is looking at. He saw a man with a blue hair and a Katana **(How dafuq is the Katana not a word?!)** at his waist. And a boy - he can tell due to his young - who was wearing white-armor that seemed to be polished quite frequently. He scoffed at the fact that this might be a ceremonial armor, or hasn't been tested. Its also quite a disadvantage to which enemies will notice him quickly.

 _'If I remember from Sebas' report, that boy is named Climb is it?'_ He raised an eyebrow.

He saw Gazef smiled as he approached at the 2/two. As Gazef walked closer to the 2/two, he brought his hand up and looked like he made a gentle chop to his unguarded neck.

Climb stumbled back while squeaking in a thoroughly unmanly way. As his eyes recognized Gazef, they goggled open. Konrad laughed lightly from this, it seemed that Gazef was testing on the boy's awareness on his surroundings, and it seemed he failed to do so.

 _'Shouldn't a warrior notice their surroundings?'_ He thought. But he had another thought that he is not quite experienced compared to Brain and Gazef, but he sensed that he is quite a good warrior, possibly stronger than Gazef's troop.

As the trio talked for a quite awhile, Gazef lead them and they followed him, it seems they are heading somewhere. Konrad proceeds to follow but unnoticed and unseen by anyone.

It seemed Gazef lead them to the great view of the city, they were at E-Rantel's outermost walls were the highest point in the city Which was to say, they had the best scenery and one could see furthest from there. And because the air warmed by the many bodies below them did not reach this place, the cool, fresh air brought by the winter wind refreshed their bodies.

"What a great view!"

The boy in silver armor, Climb, exclaimed in heartfelt delight as he looked toward the southeast. As they talked, Konrad then mentally thought of _'Fuck it lets do it.'_ As he approached to them, unnoticed since they were all looking at the scenery while talking.

Gazef them glanced behind Brain and saw a cloaked figure, he couldnt feel the presence of this figure, so he was alert. "Who are you?" He asked as Climb and Brain noticed Gazef was looking behind them and turned around, they saw a cloaked figure.

"Taking a good view huh Gazef?" The voice seemed to be a man, and quite rough as well.

"I am... Who are you?" The cloaked man sighed and raised his hand to pulled his hood back, they then saw he was wearing a mask but only his left eye is seen and small of his right side of his face was shown as well. Some of his hair was sticking out, and it was colored greyish-black.

"Who are you?" Gazef asked again, but with a commanding tone yet cautious. The 2/two then slowly placed their hands onto their hilts of their swords - except Gazef - and gone into half a stance.

"Really Gazef?" Silence then occurs, the man sighed heavily. "Fine. As Salaam Alaikum." He bowed. Gazef then widen his eyes from the word.

"Konrad?" He asked, making Brain and Climb to be still cautious of this man.

"You know him?" Brain asked as he never put his eyes away from this man.

"Yes, he is a adamantite adventure." Climb and Brain then looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you." Brain and Climb then relaxed themselves.

"Sorry about that." Brain apologized.

"No need to be, I would do the same when you saw a strange person nearby someone with a famous name." Konrad then walked towards Gazef. They both locked their hands onto each other and shook.

"Brain, Brain Unglaus." He brought out his hand.

"Konrad, Konrad Cruze." He brought out his hand and shook his hand.

"Climb." The young boy brought out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He shook both of their hands.

"Why are you wearing a cloak by the way?" Brain asked.

"Oh, its to prevent everyone from knowing me. I hate getting attention all the damn time." They chuckled lightly.

"Im wondering, why is someone like you here in E-Rantel, preparing for war? I thought adventurers arent suppose to be involve with politics?" Climb asked.

"I have my reasons, Momon and Nabe were off to a quest, while Im told to stay here in case there are any important messages that are needed to be heard of." He calmly lied, but of course they all bought it quite easily.

"And what was that language you spoke of? It seemed to be quite strange and foreign." Brain pointed out, Climb also wondered on that.

Konrad shrugged. "Arabic. It is one of our language of our Kingdom and kin."

"And what Kingdom is that?" Gazef also wanted to know.

"Los Angeles. Or rather translated as 'City of Angels', as it was called."

 _'Real smooth there.'_

"Why is it called 'City of Angels'? Is it populated with angels then?"

Konrad chuckled lightly. "My friend, that is a question I also wondered for quite a time. But the name was founded centuries ago before the Kingdom fell."

The 3/three men all slightly widen their eyes from this. "Im sorry for that." Climb said.

Konrad looked at him with a confused expression. "Why must you be sorry when it isnt your fault? It is from the past and it doesn't help to bring it back." He said with a neutral tone.

"...How did the Kingdom fall?" Gazef asked.

"...Monsters... Strange ones. They appear from the skies, killed and destroyed anything in their path, but fortunately they have made that place as their 'home' now." He spoke with a sad tone.

"...You must feel pretty... upset of that." Konrad shook his head.

"Im both happy that the Kingdom was destroyed due to corrupted with greed, and upset that innocent people died as well." He paused. "May we change of topic? I wish not to speak of my Kingdom, due it brings back... memories." You can see that his left eye were telling them he was depressed.

"O-Ok then."

"...Is there something wrong Warrior-Captain?" He tilted his head. "You seemed... Quite distressed of something." That caused Brain and Climb to look at him with curious expressions.

Gazef looked at he scenery and said. "I have a feeling fighting Ainz Ooal Gown and Alcatraz is a grave mistake." The Climb and Brain were slightly surprised of this, the Warrior-Captain thinks that this 'Ainz Ooal Gown' and 'Alcatraz' person is stronger than him.

"…Are they really that powerful? Ah, I remember you mentioned them before at your place." Brain said. After the demonic disturbance, Gazef and Brain had discussed how their lives had gone ever since the grand tournament over wine. That was how Ainz' and Alcatraz' name had come up.

"I can confidently say no Imperial knight can beat you. The Four Knights, strong as they are, will be no match for you. Even if the Empire's mightiest magic caster, Fluder Paradyne, took the field, you could probably escape if luck was with you. But against Ainz Ooal Gown-dono or Alcatraz-dono… Brain, I'm sorry, but your life will end there."

"That strong, huh. How powerful they are, really? And what of this 'Alcatraz' person? You said that he is strong, but he serves under him. But can you tell who is stronger of the 2/two?"

"I cannot say. …But all I can say, Brain, when I saw Alcatraz-dono fought, is that he's beyond your imagination. And then you can take whatever you imagine after that and multiply that by a few times."

"Well, if he's that strong… I wonder if he could stand against Sebas-sama?"

"Sebas? Is that the old man Climb was speaking of? Although that old gent does seem to be astonishingly powerful, I still feel Gown-dono and Alcatraz-san would be stronger than him."

"I find that hard to believe, personally. I honestly can't imagine anyone could be stronger than Sebas-sama… but more importantly, why do you address an enemy with such respect?"

"They are a worthy enemy. Although, saying that would be troublesome for the King, given the person of whom I speak."

Brain shrugged. "You've done a great deal for us, Warrior-Captain-sama. Climb-kun, you've done your fair share for the Kingdom. As for me, I'm okay with anything. That air-headed Princess-sama is really too kind for her own good." Words like those suited Brain well. However, his attitude toward the royal family couldn't be dismissed just like that.

Although the Gazef Stronoff who was a loyal vassal of the King might have knotted his brows in annoyance, the Gazef Stronoff who was a warrior would only laugh at the man's boldness.

If someone else were watching, he would have had to scold Brain, but right now, only the 4/four of them were here. That meant that he only needed to be his warrior-self now.

"Although it's true Princess Renner is too free… well, enough of that. I'll understand if Climb doesn't want to repaint his armor. Then, please take care of yourselves."

"I'm extremely grateful for the concern everyone has shown me. However, Princess Renner told me before that I would need to work hard to match this suit of armor. So, although I am very sorry I cannot meet your wishes, I will not be changing my mind."

"Is that so? Then I guess that'll do." The cool wind blew past the 4/four of them. The sky was a nearly-translucent shade of blue. It didn't feel like a war was about to break out at all. Against this backdrop, Gazef saw Climb, with a serious look on his face. As he thought about not letting too many people die, his heart was filled with joy and sadness.

As though to wipe these feelings away, Gazef decided to change the topic.

"Well, you know we're not like you, we're free, to some extent. So anyway, I was the one who started it. Climb was just following me around. Though there was one more person, Lockmeyer, I had him show us around. And we were planning to look up the messiah of the capital, that adamantite-ranked adventurer. We heard he was based in this city, so we decided to visit him."

"You're looking for Momon-sama?" Konrad asked.

"Yes, do you know where he is?"

Konrad shook his head. "He is currently away from a mission he accept, it may take quite a while for him to return back." He tilted his head. "What do you need of him?"

"I wanted to discuss some things with him." Brain's attitude changed. He was more serious now.

"Discuss?" Gazef repeated the word like a parrot learning to speak. Brain's expression was hard to read.

"About a vampire, Shalltear Bloodfallen." Alcatraz's eye widen from the name.

"... Where did you know of that name?" Konrad narrowed his eye.

"The vampire told me of it as I did the same... Does it seem important?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes. But I cant tell you right now, you may have to wait for Momon to come back from his mission, he will explain it to you... In detail."

"…Did you know there was another vampire here, Henyupenyuko, who was defeated by an exotic magic item used by Momon-dono? Apparently, a part of the forest was destroyed by a large explosion, and when Momon-dono returned, his armor was covered in the signs of a great battle." Gazef had heard that much from the Mayor.

"Ah, yes, I've heard of it too. That's why I wanted to speak with him. To begin with, in my opinion, Shalltear Bloodfallen is a being that not even an adamantite-ranked adventurer could beat. No offense Konrad, and not that I suspect him or anything, but I wanted to ask if he dealt it a fatal blow. And I was also interested in Henyupenyuko as well."

"None taken, Brain." He replied neutrally. "But why do you require of Momon?" Konrad changed topics and looked at the trio and wondered. They looked at each other.

"Well, I want to talk some things with him. Thank him of saving the Capital, and talk such other things." Gazef spoke. Climb and Brain also nodded.

"Is that so? I see... Then… after this war's over, why don't we go together? Once he's returned, you'll be able to see him. Climb-kun, you wish to want to come with us and see him?"

"I would love to!"

"I'll be able to learn a lot from him, I'll bet."

"Indeed. We'll definitely learn something. What kind of enemies he's fought with… I look forward to hearing about his deeds of valor!" Brain and Konrad looked at him with surprised expressions.

"Well, this is unexpected. Gazef, you like this sort of thing?"

"Ah, yes. After all, I am a warrior; it's only natural that I'd be interested… So you'd better come back safe, all right?" Gazef turned his eyes toward the Kattse Plain.

"There's a tavern in the Capital with excellent food. Once this war is over, we'll go there to celebrate. The money I saved up is meant for times like that."

"Let's hope we're going there to celebrate victory."

 _'...I f**king highly doubt of it.'_

Brain walked up to Gazef's side, and looked in the same direction as him.

"Then, well, about that… could I come too?"

"Climb-kun, can you drink?" Although the Kingdom's laws did not technically set a legal age for drinking, nobody would sell alcohol to a boy of fifteen.

"No, I haven't, so I'm not sure."

"Is that so? Well, then you should drink a little and see. There may come a time when you need to drink with others, like now."

"Indeed. It might be good to try drinking for the first time before that."

"Aye, but you may have to expect that the drinks would taste badly for a youth like you." Konrad and Brain chuckled.

"I understand! Then, I hope you will let me accompany you." Climb said ignoring the jokes but he understood that the drink would taste really bad.

"Same here. I'll tell you some stories that I'm able to tell you 3/three." Konrad calmly said.

"Good! Then, may the 4/four of us return here safely. Don't lose your lives without a good reason!" Brain and Climb nodded in response to Gazef's words.

 _'If you are to live through that is.'_ He thought sadly. _'And sometimes, losing lives without a good reason is sometimes beneficial... What the fuck am I thinking?'_

...

As the war draws near, Konrad was still staying in E-Rantel, which of course the Guardians were worried of him and want to protect one of their last Supreme Beings.

Now the 3/three players, along with Mare, are now in a carriage on their way to a FOB/garrison of the Empire. Khorne being the coachdriver while Alcatraz on a horseback with a horse (golem) riding beside the carriage.

 **(Again. Khorne is wearing a armor from Warhammer Mark of Chaos, Chaos Warriors armor. In my opinion they look f**king badass. And no I've seen the gameplay havent played it but its nice, except for tons of units making the computer lagging)**

"So you good on this?" Khorne asked his friend.

"... Not entirely." Alcatraz was wearing his original armor. DragonBone Armor **(from Skyrim without the helmet)** , A jet-black trench coat with a red faded Lesion Sigil which covers his back. And he is wearing a skull helmet but covered by the hood since he doesn't want any of them soldiers to get afraid, even thats what he wants, but not now.

Originally, the plan - which was made by Alcatraz - is for Konrad to fight against Khorne, Konrad will die in progress but the Kingdom's army will be spared as well as the Empire, but Nazarick will claim E-Rantel. However this was shot down quickly by Khorne who seemed to get the idea of him not wanting to be an adventurer, he suspected that he will be lazy asf. Ainz and Khorned declined this, even though they wont want any bloodshed and if Alcatraz's suspicion is true, then its the Blood Emperor's fault for asking for Ainz' powerful spell.

"Welp, your going to have to deal with it."

"How am I going to deal with it when there are hundreds of thousands about to die huh?" Khorne shrugged his shoulders.

"I dont know, your supposed to be the Hand of the Reaper, why are you hesitating on taking souls?" Alcatraz turned his head and looked at him with a deadpanned expression.

"I am good with taking lives that had been shed by blood, but not taking lives whose arent suppose to take."

"...What?" Khorne said in a confused tone.

"Oh fo- You know what? Just dont mind it." He grumbled.

For a minute of silence, they have arrived as they seen a large group of knights and a person, possibly one of the 4/four knights of the Empire since he is wearing a different kind of armor, Alcatraz raised his hand for Khorne to stop the carriage (beast) at in front of the group. He saw this knight 'Nimble' gasped, he couldnt find the reason for a few seconds but then noticed he was gasping at the creature, the carriage, him and Khorne.

 _[Remember to put on a good act, k?]_

 _[Im not a dumbass dude. I know what to do]_ He smirked inside his helmet.

Alcatraz then signaled Khorne to open the door, which he did. Mare came out making them all to look at him with irresistible eyes, a good honeytrap there. Although the gauntlets, **[Avarice and Generous]** , puts a catching eye on that.

"A-Ah, Ainz-sama. I think we've arrived."

"Have we now. Thank you, Mare." With that, another figure revealed itself.

Ainz revealed himself, he brought in his staff but it was forged, in case a player came to stop from using him the 'spell'. But Alcatraz told him not to worry since he should be able to sense players nearby as well as Khorne but none of them sensed any within their radius.

"We bid you and your entourage welcome, your Majesty, Sorcerer-King Ainz Ooal Gown." Nimble lowered his head. However, he didn't hear anyone else following suit.

Despite knowing it was very rude, he had to turn behind to look.

The general and knights behind him were frozen in place. They had been utterly overwhelmed by the Sorcerer-King's presence and could not move.

In the end, it was the general who delivered the solution to Nimble's predicament.

"Legion!" The roar belonged to Kabein. It was a crisp, bracing command that didn't seem to suit a noble like himself, but which fitted his rank as a general perfectly.

"A salute! To his Majesty, the Sorceror King!"

"Sir!" The knights chorused their reply, and as one, they presented their arms to Ainz.

"I thank you for your welcome, you knights who are the pride of the Empire."

"Please raise your heads."

The first time he said it, nobody responded.

"Can you not raise your heads?"

After the second time, they complied. After all, waiting until the third time was an honor only granted to one's own ruler.

"Your Majesty, please forgive those who did not immediately raise their heads." A quick glance across the knights revealed that their lips were white and their faces were pale.

"They were so excited to see your Majesty that they forgot themselves." Khorne and Alcatraz looked at him, if they werent wearing those helmets their faces would tell _'What the fuck man?'_ expression.

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I was excited because we would be heading to the battlefield. I hope you understand that I hold none of you at fault." Both of them looked at Ainz with the same expression.

Ainz cast off the black cape on his shoulders. The jet-black fabric flapped like a raven's wings as it spread open. In that moment, the cold, oppressive air that surrounded him vanished like it had never been.

 _[The fuck was that sh*t?]_

 _[Hell if I know, just dont message him he's on the act]_

 _[Ok but hell that is sooo cringey]_

"Please allow me, Nimble Ark dale Anock, to lead you to our field camp."

"Is that so. Well, although I feel I have given you trouble, I am in your care."

"Understood. Then, this is the commander-in-chief of this expedition, General Kabein."

"I am Kabein, your Majesty. If you are inconvenienced by anything in this garrison, please inform me and we will immediately rectify it. Please, take your pick of the knights here to be your attendants…"

"There is no need for that. I have my subordinates here." He gestured to Khorne, Alcatraz, and Mare.

"And I will provide for myself in case of any insufficiency." Kabein froze.

His true intention had been to assign minders to Ainz in order to keep him from doing anything strange in the base.

Yet, the answer had been a flat denial, an answer only the powerful could give.

 _'A good yet simple damn play right there.'_

"Is that so… your Majesty, please feel free to inform us if you require anything at all. General Kabein, I hope you will allow me to handle things from here."

"-Understood."

"Ah… there's something I forgot to mention."

"What's the matter, your Majesty?"

"I believe that I am to open this battle with a spell. In that moment, I would like to have my troops participate in the battle as well. I hope you will permit this." Alcatraz's suspicion then came true, Jircinv did asked of Ainz to use a powerful spell. Bad mistake he f**king did.

Alcatraz and Khorne side-glanced at Ainz. "... We could ask for nothing more." Since it had already been discussed, Kabein promptly acquiesced.

"…However, the battle will commence in several days, perhaps as early as tomorrow. From whence shall your forces arrive, your Majesty? We cannot wait too long…"

"That will not be a problem. They are already nearby."

The answer raised doubts in Nimble's heart. Looking at the sky, there didn't seem to be any airborne troops approaching.

Nimble looked around, but it didn't seem like anyone present knew anything about it.

"My apologies. No, saying they're nearby would be a problem. Well, I just wanted to say they can arrive immediately."

"What…?" He still had questions, but he put them aside as Kabein continued asking: "How many troops will be coming?"

"Around five hundred."

"Five hundred…" Although Kabein hid his reaction masterfully, Nimble could not conceal his own disappointment.

"General, will there be a problem integrating his Majesty's unit with the Imperial Army?"

In order to demonstrate their loyalty to Ainz, the Empire had to shed oceans of its peoples' blood. As such, Ainz' unit would have no chance to deploy, so putting them into the Imperial Army's formation would be fine.

"If it's just five hundred, then we won't even have to rearrange our formation. As for the Sorcerer-King's honor guard, perhaps we should leave that duty to his subordinates."

He was trying to say. "Don't be so eager to rush into the fray." The Imperial army would have to go in first and take losses in order to prove their sincerity to Ainz, so letting Ainz' unit do too much would be troublesome.

Ainz nodded in acceptance of Nimble's suggestion. Nimble sighed in relief, but when he thought about it calmly, that shouldn't be logical. What could a mere five hundred troops do? In all likelihood they were merely an ornamental escort.

However, what happened next far exceeded Nimble's predictions.

Ainz then nodded his head to Alcatraz, who nodded at him and placed his hand on his ear and spoke to the air. "Can you hear me- Shalltear? Open a **{Gate}** to my position and then send the troops over."

Alcatraz lowered his hand and turned his head to Ainz. "It is done." A deep, yet distorted with metallic tone was head. It made them shiver down to their spine.

"Good. General, I have summoned my unit." As he finished saying that, space warped. A black, hemispherical object appeared behind Ainz' back.

The five hundred troops revealed their forms. Compared to the 60'000-strong Imperial army, they were far too few. However, nobody could look down on these five hundred soldiers.

The unit of monstrous soldiers before them made that clear with their power.

"These are my troops." Before the silent audience, Ainz introduced his forces.

 _'Prepare for war.'_

...

 **X-0-X-0-X-0-X-0-X**

 **TIMESKIP!**

 **X-0-X-0-X-0-X-0-X**

...

The two armies formed their battle lines along the gentle slopes on the crimson plains, staring each other down.

The awe-inspiring army of the Kingdom was 245'000 men strong, divided into a left wing of 70'000 men, a right wing of 70'000 men, and a central column of 105'000 men, spread throughout the topography of three hills into their battle formation. However, this was not so much a disciplined formation, but more like brutality in the form of overwhelming numbers.

On the other side, the Empire had 60'000 men. Their numbers were vastly inferior to those of the Kingdom.

However, the Imperial knights were relaxed, without so much as a hint of fear. They did not feel they would lose at all.

This confidence was born from knowing their own personal strength.

Even so, it was a fact that there was a vast disparity in the military power of both sides. Although it would not be a problem if they could fight forever without fatigue, that was not possible for humans. Once they got tired, even a gap in individual ability could be closed easily.

The Empire's objective would be accomplished simply by pulling the Kingdom's serfs onto the battlefield. There was no need to waste the lives of nobles or skilled soldiers, and the Kingdom knew this as well.

This scripted pageantry was what passed for war between the Empire and the Kingdom.

 _'Even if that magic caster called Ainz Ooal Gown took part, it would still end in a minor skirmish.'_ That was what most of the Kingdom's nobles thought. After all, the Empire's knights were not just a military force, but a police force as well. Needless losses to them would threaten the Empire's stability.

However...

The Imperial army was not moving.

There was no sign of movement from the fortress-like castrum, no maneuver of troops to array themselves before the Kingdom's forces. It was as though they were waiting for the Kingdom to make the first move, or for something else.

But we all know who is going to win this pointless war do we?

After an hour, which seemed to be like a eternity, the Empire split into 2/two which made the Kingdom to think they are about to attack them at the wings. But they are just making a way for the new group to arrive, a unknown flag waved which is the flag of Nazarick. Ainz rode the Soul Eater, with Mare beside him. Khorne and Alcatraz rode beside them and slightly behind them, acting and pretending to be like bodyguards.

 _[Holy sht theres so many]_

 _[I know, but we do know that they are going to die quite fast]_

 _[True, they are just basically corpses now huh?]_

 _[Yeah... Corpses...]_

 _[Dont get depressed man! Its their fault for asking for this sht]_

 _[Yeah but they have to die...]_

 _[Dont go sassy on me man, you're going to resurrect them after Ainz used his spell... Right?]_

 _[How could I ressurect the ones who are used to summon the f**king Dark Youngs?]_

 _[Oh... Right...]_

 _[Dumbass]_

After Ainz deployed his magic circle, that was what he had thought.

 _'There were no players in the Kingdom.'_

YGGDRASIL's super-tier magic was incredibly powerful.

Because of that, during a large-scale battle, bringing down a person who cast super-tier spells was the absolute highest priority.

There were many ways to interrupt the casting. Teleportation ambushes. Bombardment from atop a magic carpet. Extremely long-range sniping.

However, no attacks like these came toward Ainz. In turn, which proved Alcatraz was right about no other YGGDRASIL players present. _'IM RIGHT BITCH!'_

Under his mask, Ainz smiled, a fact which went unseen by anyone. Of course, the skeletal Ainz could not smile. But when he is Human then he can feel alive, except that he can eat but cannot feel hungry for an example, so he aint really be 'alive' but he turned into a human which 'counted'.

"So, there is no longer a need to serve as bait, then?"

His joy came from the fact that he had not met any other players from YGGDRASIL. Not counted Khorne since he accept him as one of the 'members' of Ainz Ooal Gown so yeah.

Ainz opened his hand, and within it was a miniature hourglass. If he used a cash item, he could immediately cast the super-tier spell. The reason why he had not done this was because he wanted to lure out any other possible players (not counting Khorne) from YGGDRASIL. However, even if there were none, there was still no need to wait out the long casting time for the spell. He felt quite silly for having to stand still in the middle of the magic circle without being able to move.

"Now, how is this going to turn out? I look forward to it." He said quietly.

He was slightly afraid of himself now. He knew many people were about to die, but all he and Alcatraz felt for them was a vague sense of pity. There wasn't even the sense of cruelty he would feel if he trampled ants underfoot. There was nothing like that at all.

All he felt was the desire to see what his actions would bring about. And of course, the benefits he would reap for himself - for the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. And for his friend/s.

"Ill be starting now, so brace for the spell." He didnt turn his head around to tell this to Khorne and Alcatraz.

They grunted in approval.

Ainz poured his strength into his hands. The particles from the shattered hourglass flowed against the wind and into the magic circle surrounding Ainz.

With that, the super-tier spell activated.

 **"{Ia Shub-Niggurath}!"**

A black wind blew toward the Kingdom's army, which had just finished changing its formation.

Or rather, there was no wind. Nothing moved, from the weeds growing on the plains, or the hairs on the heads of the Kingdom's soldiers.

There were 70'000 men in the left wing of the Kingdom's army.

Every single one of them was killed on the spot.

Every living creature that comprised the left wing of the Kingdom's army - horses, conscripts, knights, nobles, everything - suddenly keeled over and collapsed on the ground like puppets whose strings had been cut.

Alcatraz closed his eyes in slight depression. Meanwhile Khorne just looked at the darken skies which he knew that Dark Young will be summoned, but it might take a moment.

Alcatraz glanced at Ainz, taking 70,000 souls. He wanted to know what and how Ainz' felt like, if he was human before, but now he is a Skeleton with a cold heart yet kind to his friends.

 _'Sacrifices, had to be done.'_ Thats what he thought.

"What's the matter?" Ainz asked Nimble, who's looking quite pale now.

"Aieee!" His body felt like it was encased in cold steel. In response to the sudden question, Nimble responded with a panicked squeal.

"No-nothing's wrong. That-that spell just now, it was magnificent." Nimble gave silent thanks that he was still able to speak. More than that — the fact that he could praise Ainz under such circumstances was nothing short of laudable.

"Ha ha ha-" And what Nimble got in return was nothing more than quiet laughter.

 _'F**king hell that sounds like a evil overlord with his scheme accomplished... Oh wait'_

"Have-have I given offense?"

"No, none at all. You said that spell just now was magnificent, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Please, be at ease. Although I must say, my spell is not complete yet. Now is when the real show begins. After all, when one makes an offering to the Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young, she will reciprocate with a gift of her offspring. Those cute, adorable children…" That was right.

And just as ripened fruit would fall to the earth in the fullness of time.

"Here they come." Khorne said as they saw a jet-black sphere appeared at the sky.

The sphere - which resembled nothing so much as a hole in the heavens - was like an opened spiderweb; once one caught sight of it, one could not pull away.

It slowly grew larger. And soon, the ripened fruit fell. It burst like a water balloon striking the ground, or perhaps like an overripe fruit doing the same. It was full of something that spread out from the point of impact. It was something like asphalt. It absorbed the light, like a wave of hungry darkness, and it was sticky and fluid and it swallowed the corpses of the dead Kingdom soldiers.

At first, there was only a single trunk, but then it multiplied. Two, three, five, ten… they waved in a wind that was not there. What was growing there... were tentacles.

"MEEEEEEHHHH!"

"It sounds quite pleasant to hear, dont you think, Ainz?" Khorne said as he spoke in a gladly tone with slight hint of excitement. Alcatraz wanted to back slap the sh*t out of him but he knows why he is like that. Possibly due to his **Chaotic** **Warmonger** class job, the passive of it whenever there is a battle, he/she will be buffed with strength if he/she is nearby of a battle or fight or in a battle or fight.

Suddenly, they heard the adorable bleating of a goat. And it wasn't just one goat. The sound of a herd of goats seemed to have come from nowhere.

It was ten meters in height. If you added the length of the tentacles, that figure became unclear.

At a glance, it resembled some sort of turnip. In place of leaves, it had numberless black tentacles, and its body was a slab of meat covered in raised lumps. Below that were five legs, like those of a goat's, tipped with black hooves.

Fissures appeared on its body - that thick slab of meat covered in lumps - peeling and splitting with the sound of something shattering. These cracks were not limited to just one area.

The adorable bleating of goats rang forth from those openings. They were savage maws that drooled without end.

There were five of them. They revealed their spine-chilling forms to everyone on the Kattse Plains. The Dark Young of the Black Goat.

Born of the super-tier spell " **{Ia Shub-Niggurath} - Sacrifice to the Black Harvest** ", they were monsters summoned from the deaths of men. Although they did not possess any powerful special abilities, they were outstandingly resilient. And their level was over 90.

This was a portent of a storm of carnage.

Besides the adorable bleating, so sickeningly sweet and cute that it made people want to vomit, there were no other sounds. That was because nobody could speak, unwilling to believe or accept that the events unfolding in front of their eyes were truly happening. Over 300'000 - or if you counted only the living, 235'000 - people were gathered here, and none of them could say anything.

Under these circumstances, Ainz laughed heartily. "Marvelous. This is a new record. In all of history, I might be the only one who ever managed to call forth five at once. Remarkable. I must give my thanks to everyone who died here today."

Alcatraz then opened his eyes and looked upon the Dark Young, basically standing around and waiting. He felt some guilt upon the dead ones used to make the Dark Youngs, but then again this is war, you have to expect death in the battlefield. He understood why Ainz is laughing quite well, since he managed to summoned 5/five Dark Young. Back in YGGDRASIL 2/two was the total, 3/three if lucky asf. Just like a player who was celebrating over beating his own high score, Ainz was overjoyed by the fact that he had set this new record.

"Although… it would be better if there were more… is five the upper limit? If I've already reached the spell cap, then this would be quite a feat."

"Congratulations! As expected of Ainz-sama!" Ainz smiled under his mask as Mare praised him.

"Thank you, Mare." After that, Nimble turned as if by reflex, his face somewhere between tears and laughter as he praised Ainz as well.

"Con-congratulations."

"You're welcome." Ainz replied in good humor.

"Possibly if we managed to get lots, you might be able to summon more than 5/five my lord!" Khorne replied in a good and excited humor as well.

Ainz nodded. "But I wish to not know of it... yet." He looked at Alcatraz, who seemed to be silent and neutral for quite a while. He knows how Alcatraz feels like right now and wanted to apologize to him but right now isnt the time, and Alcatraz knows of it.

But this was a joy he could not feel in YGGDRASIL, the joy of being able to simultaneously direct five Dark Young.

"Ah, let's give it a try. Overrun them, my darling lambs." As they received the command of their summoner Ainz, the Young began to move with ponderous slowness.

With a baffling, five-legged gait, they launched into nimble motion. Rather than being graceful, however, it was more of a frantic tangle of movement and energy, and from a certain point of view, it might even be seen as laughable.

As long as they did not come for you.

As he recalled the three people that Demiurge wished to be spared, Ainz then sent out a mental command towards them; not to kill 4/four specific people.

The Dark Young were killing- no massacring the Kingdom soldiers. There was no pain.

There was no time for their victims to suffer before they were squashed flat under the titanic weight of the Dark Young.

They screamed and they screamed and they screamed.

Gobbets of meat flew through the air. They had not come from just one or two people, but tens, hundreds of victims. They were trampled by the enormous hooves, and thrown - no, flung away by the waving tentacles.

To everyone, the Dark Young gave the same, equal treatment - death.

They crushed countless humans underfoot with their hooves until they were satisfied by the bloodshed, but even then they had no intention of stopping.

The Dark Young of the Black Goat began to run. They ran on. They would not stop while in the middle of the Kingdom's forces.

All the ones at the safe distance - basically the Empire and as well as the 3/three players - were watching the Dark Youngs making the battlefield into a crimson-colored land.

As they were watching the Dark Young making the battlefield into a 'killing grounds', Alcatraz heard the quiet cries of the Knights behind them. It actually sound more like a prayer. They prayed that at least some would survive. The more, the better.

 _'It seems they want to go home...'_ Alcatraz glanced behind his shoulder.

 _'Their morale just instantly dropped into the f**king ocean.'_ Khorne thought as he glanced through the Empire troops.

"Well then, I think it's time." Everybody's eyes turned to Ainz as he spoke quietly.

With 60'000 people present, not everyone could hear his voice. However, they could tell when the people beside them turned their heads. And knowing that the faces of their neighbors were turned to Ainz Ooal Gown, they too would be drawn in by that action.

After all, every move and gesture made by the man who had orchestrated this nightmare - Ainz Ooal Gown -filled all present with uncontrollable terror.

Ainz slowly removed his mask. He exposed his skinless, fleshless, polished white skull to the world. He could have used the **[Ring of Change]** or other kinds of usage of spells to hide his skeletal face, but he chose this.

Ainz slowly spread his arms. He looked like he was embracing a friend - or was it a demon spreading its wings? In the eyes of all who were watching, he seemed to double, triple in size, perhaps more.

"A cheer, then." Alcatraz and Khorne raised an eyebrow. _'What?'_

 _[Why a cheer?]_

 _[Well, they were suppose to be fighting against the Kingdom so wouldnt there be a cheer to whom decimated the opposing army?]_

 _[Thats because you just killed every living soul which I think is around 70k, in just an instant single spell, plus they are terrified of you since you are a monster to them]_

 _[Oh... Oh just get on with it]_

Alcatraz rolled his eyes. _[Will do, mi'lord]_ He doesnt even care anymore and just rolling in.

Everyone who could hear him thought the same thing, and as Ainz's words who repeated throughout the army in low tones, more and more people turned their eyes to him.

Then, when everyone's attention was on him, he spoke again. "A cheer in celebration of my supreme power."

The first to move was Mare, who stood opposite Nimble, by Ainz's side. The 2nd/second one then is Khorne. As though sparked by it, the sounds of clapping began rising up from the soldiers, until it become a thunderous ovation.

 _'Of course, they were not truly cheering for him.'_ Alcatraz thought logically.

Ainz then ordered one of the Dark Young to come towards him, which of course while in progress the Imperial Army then cried out and applauded desperately. Khorne doesnt know why, but Alcatraz does seem to get the concept of why is because a monster with many mouths and basically almost death itself is heading towards them.

One of the knights of the Imperial Army then screamed, which echoed throughout the ranks of the soldiers. The knights abandoned their horses, which could not move, to flee on foot. This senseless move was born of their fear of one of those monsters - the same monsters which had trampled the Royal Army underfoot - drawing near. They had seen too much of those hellish sights. Even those who lacked vivid imaginations knew exactly what would happen when it was their turn under that beast's hooves.

And of course, fear was contagious. Alcatraz would love to absorb the atmosphere of the battlefield with soldiers felt fear on each sides, but he has to confront the damn action of his friend massacring the army and which many of them were conscripts who just want to go home after this battle.

The imperial army had fallen into a rout, their vaunted military discipline in tatters.

It was a disgraceful retreat.

The knights had obviously been taught how to fall back in good order. However, there was no longer time to obey such superfluous rules. If it would let them leave this place one second faster, if they could move one step more in flight toward a safe place, they would push their comrades down with all their strength and run.

 _'Who could blame them?'_ That is what Alcatraz and Khorne thought.

Nimble hesitated uneasily, not knowing what to do.

He wanted to run as well. However, he was not allowed to, and not all the knights had escaped anyway.

As he looked back toward the Imperial army, he saw a scant few of them, remaining stock still atop their horses.

The reason they had not escaped was not because of fear. Rather, it was because they were mesmerized, in the same way that humanity was fascinated by overwhelming power they could not do anything against.

The Dark Young arrived before Ainz, bent its knees, and lowered its tentacles. It was probably displaying its submission to its master. It was bathed in fresh blood, and what could not be seen had already been absorbed by its skin.

It wrapped its tentacles around Ainz's waist, then extended several more to firmly grip his body before raising him up. Then, it placed him on its head.

Meanwhile Alcatraz and Khorne were still on the Soul Eaters, but they dont seem to mind it even when Ainz asked them to join with him - using the **{Message}** \- but they both refused, even when Khorne was excited to ride onto it but he was prefers to stay on the ghostly horse rather than sitting on top of a monster with tentacles. He has memories of that. Bad ones.

"I believe the original plan was that I would cast a spell to make a breach, and then the Imperial army would charge in behind, but there doesn't seem to be any movement from the Imperial Army."

 _'Thats because it seems like that you dont need any help from them you idiot.'_

Nimble had nothing to say. Just like that. The Empire had broken the terms of the agreement which they themselves had made with the King of their allied country.

However, one could not blame the knights for losing their nerve. Nimble would probably defend them even in front of Jircniv, because he knew the extent of the terror which gripped them.

"Ah, I have no intention of rebuking you. I am aware that if you decide to launch an assault, there is a chance you may be trampled along with the enemy. Truthfully speaking, if that happened, I would be hard-pressed to explain those deaths to your Emperor. Well, in that case, I guess I will handle your part of the job as well."

Nimble looked to the company of the undead, which had remained still. "Will... will... will the undead troops make an assault, then?" He muttered.

"Oh, no, these dear little lambs have done most of that already, I simply intend to clean up. Mare, do not lower your guard."

"Yes-yes! Please leave it to me, Ainz-sama!"

Nimble could not speak. He still wanted to continue the assault, even after all of this. The one who had cast the spell himself.

 _'Does he intend to personally exterminate everyone on the battlefield?! Does his appetite for slaughter know no limit?!'_

"To think… it's not enough. Is he a devil?" Although he was muttering to himself, Nimble's words were louder than he thought, and Ainz turned his terrible visage on him from where he was seated atop the Dark Young.

He shook his head at the quivering Nimble. "Do not be mistaken. I am undead."

 _'He is not wrong.'_ The 2 players thought in unison.

What Ainz is - probably - trying to say was that he was not a demon that exalted the idea of evil, but an undead that hated life. As such, he would not permit a single soldier of the Kingdom to escape. Part of that was taking even more lives than had already been lost.

This answer was both the most likely, and the most disastrous.

Being that he was undead himself, if Ainz wanted to slay everything that lived, then it was possible that his sights might someday be set on the Empire, which was filled with the living.

"...And it seems I have found my target." Ainz spoke quietly.

...

Ainz, with Khorne and Alcatraz on their Soul Eaters, were riding through the bloodied killing grounds as it was not even to be called a 'battlefield' any more. They saw Gazef who is seemingly facing against a Dark Young which seemed to be heading straight for him.

"Against all the odds, he must be a brave man facing a Dark Young, or an idiot." Khorne said.

"Shall we go greet to him?" Alcatraz asked to Ainz.

"...Yes. Lets." He then gave a mental command to the Dark Young which is heading for Gazef, to ignore him and run past through him.

Which it did but one of its tentacles hit him and made him flew quite high.

"..." They all looked at the flying Gazef in dumb silence. Surprising he was staying up in the air for quite a long time.

"...Did you intentionally did that?" Khorne asked Ainz as he is watching him falling down.

"U-Umm. No I did not."

Alcatraz and Khorne then lazily eyed at him with doubt in their eyes.

"S-seriously I did not!"

Alcatraz sighed. "Lets just head there."

As once Gazef has struck the ground, which seemed to be very painful from that impact, but it seems he has survived due to his treasured gear from the Kingdom. They also noticed Brain and Climb went to Gazef's side, and they also noticed them as well.

"That took them quite a while." Khorne lazily said.

"Hmm? On what?"

"Noticing another big ass Dark Young which is heading for them, and I mean you Ainz on top of it." He slowly then said to Ainz.

As they gotten near, they stopped in front of the trio. Distant screams can be heard but for some reason this place was silent.

Ainz's line of sight turned from Gazef, passed unhappily over Brain, and then halted on Climb. He shrugged, and looked back to Gazef. Alcatraz and Khorne were silently on Ainz' sides **(basically him cause he is riding on top of a Dark Young)** and were looking at them with intimidating glow from inside their helmet.

"...You're looking quite lively, Stronoff-dono." Ainz spoke.

"I could say the same to you, Gown-dono, as well to you Alcatraz-dono… huhu. Would that be a problem, to say you're lively? After all, if you stopped being a human after we parted ways back then, it would be terribly rude."

"Hahaha. No, I have not changed recently."

The Ainz then slowly floated down from the top of the Dark Young while he's laughing.

"It's been a long time, Stronoff-dono. Ever since Carne Village." He slowly walked towards Gazef, with Alcatraz unmounted from his Soul Eater and walked beside to Ainz.

"Indeed it has, Gown-dono and Alcatraz-dono." He replied with formality. "Then… permit me to ask, why have you sought me out? Could it be that you found a familiar face on the battlefield and decided to meet me?"

"Well, yes. Alcatraz and I don't like fancy talk, and twisting words is not appropriate for this place. So… I'll get right to it."

Ainz slowly raised a skeletal hand. There was no enmity there, but instead, it was a gesture of friendship.

"Become my vassal."

In that instant, Gazef's eyes widened into circles. At the same time, one could hear Brain and Climb on both sides of him gulping audibly.

Who could have imagined that such a mighty magic caster could say such a thing to him?

"If you become my vassal-" Ainz snapped his fingers. However, there had been no changes on Gazef's mind or body.

"Look around you." Gazef turned his eyes to his surroundings. Everything was-

"I see. They've stopped." The Dark Young had stopped moving, as though frozen in place. The way their hooves had halted mid-stomp was a pose worthy of a statue.

"This is only temporary. What happens after this will depend on your decision. If you refuse, I will give orders to the lambs once more. I trust I don't need to tell you what those orders are?" Gazef stared dumbly at Ainz.

Even if he took Gazef as a vassal by using hostages, the bond would lack loyalty, and it would be courting betrayal from within. Surely Ainz must have considered all of this before making his offer.

"The reason for this of why for a sudden question to you, is because..." Ainz slowly turned his head to Alcatraz. "My friend here spoke to me that you are worthy... To live."

That surprised Gazef as well as Brain and Climb. _'This monster has a friend!?'_ Thats what Climb and Brain thought.

"Yes. You arent ready to die, you are a man who is worthy in our eyes to live... Please take the offer." Alcatraz pulled his hood and slowly removed his skull helmet. They, except for Ainz and Khorne, were a little bit nervous and scared from seeing this person named 'Alcatraz' which Gazef called him, thinking that he is same as Ainz. Which is to be taken as a small mistake.

He revealed himself to have a red-blood dark hair, heteromorphic eyes. Crimson colored pupils and dark purple-colored iris. His mouth is covered a grim, skull-teethed mask that made them shiver a little.

"... It is your will, Gazef-dono. I wont force you to choose, it is yours." Alcatraz said with a tiny hint of pity and sadness there.

"Become my vassal, Gazef Stronoff. No one has to die in vain today." Ainz extended his hand.

If he took that hand, he would save many lives. Gazef's heart wavered mightily.

He had been granted the chance to save the lives of the Kingdom's people. However - Gazef could not take that hand.

It was a poor decision. A hundred out of a hundred people would curse Gazef for a fool.

Even so, Gazef could not do anything that would betray the Kingdom.

Gazef firmly shook his head in refusal.

"I refuse. I am the sword of the King. For his sake I will gladly throw my life away. On that point I cannot compromise."

"Even if, in the end, your choice costs more lives? A brave man risked his life to challenge a mighty foe at Carne Village. Will this man now throw others' lives away that he could have saved?"

Gazef's heart felt like it was being carved by a knife.

But even then, Gazef Stronoff still could not take Ainz Ooal Gown's hand.

Even with his friend's plea, he would still not take his hand.

The Kingdom's Warrior-Captain could not betray the King.

That was the extent of Gazef's loyalty.

Ainz shrugged. "Such a foolish man. Then-"

Gazef did not allow him to complete the sentence, but turned his blade on Ainz. Alcatraz then drew out his blade and pointed at Gazef.

"-What?"

He had been injured by the Dark Young, and despite the power of the healing talisman he had not fully recovered. Still, even in this state, Gazef's fighting spirit shone like the sun. What a fool, but a fool who has earned the title of a badass.

"Gown-dono. Please allow this one who has benefited from your kindness to atone for his rudeness... I wish to request a one-on-one duel with you." Ainz's face was a fleshless skull. Because of this, one could not tell what kind of expression he had, or discern what he was thinking. Alcatraz' eyes widen slightly, Khorne then was silent from that.

 _'Pity.'_

"...Are you serious?"

"Naturally."

"...You will die." Alcatraz said with small sense of hurt there.

"There is no doubt of that."

"If you knew, then why do so? I had no intention of killing you at first… are you suicidal?"

"I do not think I am, no."

"...Then what are you thinking? I cannot understand your logic. If you believed you could win and challenged me, I could understand it. If you thought there was a chance of victory under the circumstances, that would be reasonable as well. However, you firmly believe that you will lose. Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"The enemy king stands before me, and he is within the reach of my sword. Is it not natural to see if I can take the head that presents itself?"

"It is true that our physical distance is very close. However, it seems to me that there is an overwhelming gap between us. Am I wrong?" With a whoosh, the sagging tentacles of the Dark Young behind Ainz snapped forth, striking up clods of dirt from the earth beside Gazef. Gazef's eyes could not follow the tentacles thrashing the ground beside him.

"That may be so, Gown-dono."

"Are you pushing your luck because I said I did not want to kill you?" Gazef laughed from the bottom of his heart.

"Certainly not. I simply wish to do what I, as the Warrior-Captain of the Kingdom, should do. That is all I was thinking."

"...If I accept your challenge, you do realize I will slay you without restraint? It is only expected."

"Indeed it is."

"So that's how it will be… even after I've said all this, you refuse to change your mind. What a shame." Gazef had no intention of backing down. "You can stand down now, Alcatraz-san."

"..." Alcatraz lowed his blade and sheathed it, it confused greatly Gazef to this that why would he let an enemy still be pointing at him? Is he underestimating him? A magic caster that can beat a warrior in close combat? His brain worked, but he has found no solid answer.

 _[I guess this is happening... Im sorry Alcatraz-san]_

 _[No no no, it is not your fault mi'lord. It is his choice after all and I cant decline it]_

 _[...]_

Gazef issued his formal challenge. "Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown-dono! My name is Gazef Stronoff, the Warrior-Captain of the Kingdom of Re-Estize! I formally request a duel with you!"

"Warrior-Captain..."

"Gazef!" Unable to hold it back any more, Brain cried out. But Gazef continued without hesitation.

"If you find it acceptable, Sorcerer King-dono, I pray you will find these two suitable witnesses for our combat."

Ainz nodded. "As well as mine does the same." When Gazef realized this, he nodded.

"Wait, wait a minute! Hang on, Gazef! I can always die alongside you! Don't go alone! My lord Sorcerer-King! Please, I beg you! I know this is shameless beyond belief, but this is a heartfelt request! Please allow us both to face you! I know it won't inconvenience you in the slightest!" The expression he had seen on Brain's face then was that of a warrior that had embraced his fate. It was the determination that he would be killed along with Gazef, by Ainz Ooal Gown.

However, he did not accept it. He could not accept it.

"Brain Unglaus! Do you wish to stain my conviction as a warrior?" Brain's face was a picture of shock.

"That is fine, Stronoff-dono. I don't mind taking you two on at once."

"Please don't, Sorcerer King-dono. This duel is with me. I pray you will spare the two over there." The pinpoints of red light floating in Ainz's skeletal eye sockets glowed even brighter.

"...What is this. I've seen those eyes before. The eyes of a man who embraced his death and ran to it. Firm, unyielding eyes. How admirable." Ainz was speaking like a human being.

"Very well. I accept your proposal. I will solo PvP Stronoff-dono." The blue haired man, Brain fell to his knees, powerless. His face couldn't be seen, but droplets of rain spattered on the crimson earth below him.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ Gazef told Brain in his heart.

"The corpse will be returned after the appropriate preservation. It will facilitate the use of resurrection magic-"

"-There is no need for that." Gazef's words left both his friends and enemies speechless. "I do not wish to be brought back to life. You may dispose of the body here if you wish."

 _'What are you thinking Gazef!?'_ Alcatraz shouted mentally. _'A man like you must not die from this pointless fight!'._ He wanted to say that to him, but he disregarded it.

This was a final act of loyalty from the Kingdom's Warrior-Captain, who had chosen to act of his own selfish will.

Ignoring the surprised stares around him, Gazef smiled calmly. "Then, let us begin. You two, I hope you will bear witness to my final battle."

"Brain. Will you not fulfil your mission?" Gazef spoke these words without looking back.

Brain did not move. The way his hands clawed at the ground conveyed his grief to Climb. Even so, Climb had to say it. "...This is Stronoff-sama's last wish."

He did not think Gazef Stronoff could win at all.

That was why Climb and Brain had to fulfil Gazef's final request.

Slowly, Brain rose to his feet It was hot.

It made Climb want to turn tail and run. There seemed to be some kind of hot air propelling Brain upwards.

"...I've made you see the disgraceful side of me, Climb-kun.

"It's all right. I will engrave Gazef's noble form into my eyes."

"...Thank you."

"Then, Stronoff-dono. Could you let me take a look at that sword? There's something I wish to know." Khorne and Alcatraz looked at Ainz in a dumb expression.

 _'Are you that stupid?'_ Is what they thought.

Gazeff turned his sword a full 180 degrees and presented the hilt to Ainz. "Gazef! Have you completely given up on winning?!"

"Brain! Don't say such shameful things! The Sorcerer King is not that kind of man." Ainz held the sword and cast a spell. After that, he laughed.

 _[What is it mi'lord?]_

 _[The sword he has right now can hurt us, like truly hurt us]_

 _[A DCI?]_

 _[No, somewhere at the high ranked class items]_

 _[I see...]_

"Well, this sword is quite impressive." Ainz returned the sword to Gazef hilt-first, the same way it had been given to him. Alcatraz then relayed the information to Khorne, who doesnt seem to get the idea why Ainz laughed.

"Stronoff-dono. Do you have any idea of this sword's power?"

"I fully understand it. This sword has an unreal sharpness that can cut metal like paper."

"What a shame. That's only a part of the sword's power."

"What? What does that mean, Sorcerer King-dono?"

"Well, in short, this sword is a weapon that can kill me. Something like that is the absolute minimum condition for a solo PVP duel. Without a weapon that can harm me, this would be nothing more than an execution." Ainz suddenly produced a short sword out of nowhere.

Without hesitation, he dragged the edge of that magnificent blade across his face in a forceful slice. It did not leave so much as a scratch.

"Weakly enchanted objects like this cannot harm this body of mine. For reference, this shortsword is imbued with about as much data - or rather, as much mana - as that sword you bear, Stronoff-dono. However, your sword can harm me, in clear defiance of what I know to be true. Could I request that sword as a trophy after I win?"

Gazef smiled thinly. "Forgive me for refusing, but this sword is a national treasure."

 _[You selfish bastard, why do you have to ask for that?! That seemed to f**king greedy!]_ Alcatraz almost lost his composure at his friend's statement.

 _[Well... At least he refused]_

 _[... Which is gladly!]_ He disconnected.

"Very well. I will honor that request."

"My deepest thanks, Sorcerer King-dono." After returning the sword to Gazef, Ainz stroked his chin in thought. He backed up, one step at a time, as though conforming to some regulated distance between them.

"We will need a signal for the fight to start then." Alcatraz spoke, which surprised Ainz as he was thinking the same thing. "You, boy, do something for the fight to start with the signal." He said.

Having been suddenly named, Climb shuddered. "Climb, please."

"Then-then I have a magical handbell here. I'll ring it, and it will signal the start." They nodded silently to Climb's proposal.

Gazef raised his sword, pointing it at his enemy's eyes. Strength suffused every fiber of his being. in the eyes of Climb who stood behind him, Gazef's body seemed to grow larger before his eyes.

Alcatraz and Khorne heard what the boy (Climb) and the blue haired man, Brain, were talking about. Thinking that Gazef will win with slim chance, but they highly doubt that since he will be defeated- no, killed instantly.

Climb raised the bell. And then - louder than expected - the bell rang.

Gazef stepped in with an unbelievable speed, faster than any of them, the world went quiet.

Alcatraz then lowed his head and placed his helmet onto his chest in a sign of a sad respect. Khorne then shook his head in disappointment, but he respected the man's will, to fight even though there is no chance of winning.

"Like I was saying… time-stop countermeasures are important." Because Ainz had instantly cast a **{Silent Cast: Time Stop}** , Gazef, his sword raised high, was frozen in front of Ainz.

"Are you sure about this... Alcatraz-san? I can undo this but he will not accept the resurrection." He asked his friend with permission.

"... It is certain." He sadly nodded. **(no idea if there is such a word 'grievely')**

"... **{Delay Magic: True Death}**." This was a ninth-tier spell.

"...Farewell, Gazef Stronoff. I never hated you." The spell ended, and time returned to the world. Before the time ended, Alcatraz was moving quite fast towards Gazef, he was prepared for him to fall forward to Ainz.

Right after that, the other spell activated before anything else.

Gazef slowly fell. "Eh?"

"Wha-what?" Climb and Brain had no idea of what had just happened.

The man named, Alcatraz, stepped in which they all noticed him that he was in a decent amount of distance from them managed to almost instantly gotten forward to him. He caught his body before he fell to the ground. Gazef's sword fell from nerveless fingers, and fell to the ground.

The battle was over.

"What on earth happened…?"

"The hell should I know!"

Brain gave voice to an angry cry. "What's wrong? Get up! Gazef!" And then Brain's earnest hope was flatly denied.

"He is dead." Alcatraz spoke as he closed the man's wide-opened eyes.

Ainz spoke to the 2/two people nearby. "...Seeing how he made a challenge with no chance of winning reminded me of that time. In honor of the Warrior-Captain, I will order the Dark Young to stand down. His body will be returned to you."

"...No, there's no need for that. We will bring Gazef back. There's no need to trouble you." Climb exhaled heavily.

"Is that so." Ainz replied. "The instant death spell I used, **{True Death}** , will invalidate lower-tier resurrection magic. Tell this to the people of the Kingdom. Tell them I will be merciful to those who submit respectfully." Ainz lightly floated into the air.

Even as they saw his defenseless back, the two of them knew they could not commit such a shameful act as attacking from behind, even there're his subordinates with him. They wouldn't do that in respect.

Ainz sat on the tentacle of the Dark Young. "Cede E-Rantel and the surrounding areas to me and these lambs will not frolic through the royal capital. Tell the King this, when you see him again." The Dark Young turned and left, and the other four Dark Young also began making their way back to the Imperial castrum.

Ainz noticed that Alcatraz was still there, he wanted to message him, but he couldnt do that right now since he is sadden by the one man he respected fully; Gazef Stronoff.

Alcatraz and Khorne were still there, Climb and Brain didnt moved an inch of muscle to walk towards Gazef's corpse.

"...I-I have one request to make." Brain asked Alcatraz, who slowly looked at him.

"...Could I bring him back?" He meant to his home.

"... I will go with you." He then slowly placed Gazef on his back. "Khorne."

"Yea?" He was still on his mount.

"... You want to come?" That slowly widen the eyes of both Brain and Climb.

Khorne then hesitated then shook his head. "No, I might terrify them once they see my mount."

"I see... Bring my Soul Eater back as well."

"Right away." He made a weak salute and gave a mental command to the other Soul Eater to follow him.

"Even there is no chance of success, death will be there. Yet you still refused." He muttered silently before speaking to Climb.

"...Boy."

"Y-Yes?"

"... Bring his sword home." He then slowly walked to the direction of Gazef's home, the Capital. "A lot of people died today."

Brain and Climb were frozen in place as they were looking at him, he was carrying the body of Gazef for them. They werent sure of his actions, but his words meant respect to him.

They slowly began to walk as they catch up behind him. Climb's thoughts turned to the future of the Kingdom, wreathed in clouds. Brain's words would definitely come true. What was important was what he could do, and then, what he would do.

Alcatraz wanted to cry, but it seemed that his racial passive wont let him do such a thing. He could feel emotions unlike Ainz being suppressed, yet he couldn't even feel to cry.

 _'Why did you have to do that... Gazef?'_

* * *

 **And there we have, chapter 10 my friends!**

 **I apologize it doesnt seem quite of a action upon this chapter, is which because I baffled not to do so. Why?**

 **Too much thinking which caused my fucking brain to overheat.**

 **So I hope you guys/readers enjoy on this, so your fucking welcome**

 **And the number/number word thingy? like 2/two? It may be annoying for some of you but its due to some readers are lazy to read the fucking word-formed-numbers.**

 **I also apologize that it took quite fucking long to upload but then again its here now right?**


	12. Chapter 11: Boring Plans

On the first day of spring in E-Rantel, however, all that greeted it was silence.

The main streets were devoid of people, as if they had all died. Still, from the gaps in the shutters and doors - cracked open just a little - one could sense something from the houses that faced the streets. It felt as though people were holding their breath and peeking at the world outside.

Today was the day when E-Rantel would be officially ceded to Ainz Ooal Gown and become a city in the Sorcerous Kingdom of Nazarick.

(They decided for Ainz to be the ruler while Alcatraz and Khorne will just be the secondary rulers of such)

The first city gate opened, and bells of welcome pealed forth.

After much time had passed, the second city gate opened, and the bells echoed through the city once more. Between the second and the third doors was the residential zone of the city.

The reason the residents of E-Rantel had not fled was because they knew even if they escaped, all that awaited them was despair.

As such, most of the residents remained in E-Rantel.

However, if their lives were in danger, they would choose to flee. That was only sensible. After all, the gossip about the new ruler, no, their new king, was that he was a fearsome being.

They said he was a magic caster who massacred the Royal Army.

They said he was a cold-blooded creature who looked like an undead being.

They said he was a monster that enjoyed bathing in the fresh blood of children.

The rumors circulating were all of this nature, with hardly a single positive word about him. And so, everyone hid behind their doors, planning to spy on Ainz Ooal Gown from between the gaps in their windows.

Before long, Ainz Ooal Gown's procession arrived on the main street.

All who saw him lost the power of speech. The first person they saw could still be considered alright. At the head of the contingent was a beautiful woman who was as radiant as the full moon.

She wore a diaphanous white dress, with silky black hair and alabaster skin. Her body, adorned with constellation-patterned jewelry, was beyond the realm of lust and envy. However, the fact that she sprouted horns from her head and long black wings from her waist, in addition to her supernatural beauty, were all signs that she was not human.

Behind this beautiful goddess were the warriors. As they looked at them, the residents shuddered uncontrollably. The warriors were divided into two groups, differentiated by the styles of armor they wore.

If the first group were to be summarized in a phrase, it would be 'Death Knights.'

In their left hands they carried tower shields which covered three quarters of their bodies, and in their right they carried wavy-bladed swords, like flamberges (Flame-bladed kind of sword).

Including their tattered black capes, their massive frames were more than two meters tall. Their black metal, full-body armor was covered in wavy crimson patterns, reminiscent of blood vessels. It was also covered in spikes. They looked like physical incarnations of brutality.

The faces of their helmets - which sprouted demonic horns - were open. Within were the remains of rotted faces. Their empty eye-sockets blazed with a crimson fire, filled with hatred for the living and a longing for slaughter.

The second group could best be described as 'Death Warriors.'

They carried long-bladed swords, while various weapons hung on their waists; hand axes, warhammers, crossbows, whips, rapiers, and other weapons. All of them bore many dents and scratches - proof that they had been heavily used.

They were roughly two meters tall, and the armor they wore was comparatively light. Their bodies were clad in leather armor made from the hide of some unknown beast. The ruined armor, both arms, and parts of their faces were covered in spell-strips - strips of cloth covered in arcane runes.

The only thing that could be seen from between the strips were the ruins of human features, similar to those of the death knights.

An undead being sat on the palanquin. An oppressive aura of death floated around him, a black mist that roiled like a maelstrom. Beyond him, an obsidian radiance shone from behind his back.

Just by instincts alone, anyone would know who this was.

It was Ainz Ooal Gown. (F**k yeah)

About moments later, a sound of a door opening carried through the air.

In order to see what was going on, the citizens of E-Rantel pressed their eyes to their gaps and slits to peek outside. What they saw was the form of a running child. He held something in his hand and he was sprinting towards Ainz Ooal Gown's parade of inhuman beings. Behind him, his pale-faced mother was chasing him.

"Give me back my daddy!" The boy's young voice echoed through the streets. "Give me back my daddy! You monster!"

The boy threw something. It was a rock. The rock flew toward the parade - its target was Ainz Ooal Gown.

Perhaps it was due to nervousness or tension, but the rock fell short of its mark and rolled across the cobbled road.

His mother who caught up with him had the look of a dead person. She knew what would happen to them now. She hugged up her son from behind as her body shuddered. She desperately tried to conceal the boy's body in her arms.

"He, he's just a boy! Please, I beg you! I beg you to forgive him!" In response to the mother's frantic plea, the radiant angel smiled. They were saved. That was a warm, motherly smile that would put anyone's heart at ease.

"-Ten thousand deaths will not suffice to atone for the crime of disrespecting Ainz-sama. We shall start with one." And then, the beautiful woman (Albedo) produced a gigantic battleaxe out of nowhere. The fact that she could wield it so easily spoke of her superhuman arm strength.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, as a breeder who raised a worthless head of livestock." As she watched the slowly-approaching woman, the mother realized what was going to happen to them, and hugged her child tightly.

"Please! Spare my son, even if it's just my son! Take my life, do anything you want to me! Please!"

"What are you saying? Is there a reason to kill you? Ainz-sama does not enjoy meaningless slaughter. The innocent will not be killed. Please rest at ease and await the mincemeat that will be made for you… although if it was up to me, I would prefer to turn him into a croquette."

The boy in his mother's arms didn't seem to realize that he would soon be slain. However, anyone watching knew that the child's short life would end in a scant few seconds. Yet, nobody was willing to step forward to save him.

Although they wanted to turn their eyes from the impending tragedy, nobody could pull themselves away.

 _'Why the hell do I even agreed to this?'_ Alcatraz thought as he was using his **[Cloak of Illusions]** to hide from the people who seemed to be watching the mother and the child secretly, and of course to make an act.

 _'Oh right, I made a vow to Momonga that I'll follow his actions and support them... Yeah there are times that I retorted back and denied, but sh*t.'_ He gritted his teeth. He was watching them.

"Regret your crime of rudeness against the most exalted one as you die."

In the moment she swung down her massive axe, the world shuddered as the sound of metal clashing against metal rang out. The source of that sound was a thrown greatsword that had buried itself into the earth, interposing itself like a shield between the pitiful mother and son, and the beautiful woman.

That sword - and its wielder - was known to every person on the street.

A living legend.

An invincible warrior.

A gentle hero.

As they beheld the entrance of the only being who could save the two of them, the people sang the name of the swordsman in their hearts.

The name of the Dark Hero, Momon.

A man clad in jet-black armor slowly emerged from one end of the alley, and wrenched out the greatsword stuck into the ground. With a mighty flick of his wrist, he shook the dirt off of it. His other hand was already holding his sword, and the battle-ready Momon faced the beautiful woman down.

A man with a ragged cloak, which covered the back of his dragon-encased helmet, then emerged from the darkness and aimed his rifle at Albedo. (and of course he made sure the f**king rifle has the safety on, he is a trigger happy which made his have the urge to fire) Konrad, 1/one of the members of 'Darkness'.

A dark red armored-encased man then appeared onto Momon's side. His armor seemed to be quite spiky on some parts, but they knew who this is, Kaiser. Also 1/one of the members of 'Darkness'. He pointed his sword upon the woman (Albedo), his strange sword was being covered with air? But they guessed that it was enchanted.

The 3/three warriors of Darkness together faced against this woman

"Is there a need to use so much force on a boy throwing a stone? Nobody'll want to marry you."

"Even if you lecture me, I won't be hap… Kuh! The sin of rudeness against Ainz-sama knows no age or gender. All who commit it must perish!"

'Heh, she almost said it.' Khorne thought with amusement.

"And what happens if I don't allow it?"

"Then you will be a traitor to the lord of the land, and will be exterminated!"

"Is that so? Well, that's not a bad thing. However, don't think you can take this head so easily, hm? If you want it, you'd better be prepared to risk yours as well."

Momon deftly spun the swords in his hands and took a fighting stance. That bold and dominating posture was surely the stuff heroes were made of.

Konrad then tensed up his strange metal rod, pointing the end onto the woman.

Kaiser readied his stance into a charging 1/one.

"You, protect Ainz-sama." After giving an order to the black-armored warriors, the beauty readied her battleaxe in turn.

The spectators wanted to believe that the winner of this confrontation would be Momon and his companions. But the battle aura radiating from the 4/four of them denied it. They could feel that the beautiful woman was a warrior who was Momon's equal.

"Kaiser, protect the civilians." Momon spoke to Kaiser who is at his right side.

Kaiser nodded and grunted, which sounds like 'You got it'.

The two of them shortened the distance between themselves into the range of meters. Kaiser was ready to deflect any attacks going for the mother and the child, and Konrad about to use his strange rod.

And the one who disrupted the impending conflict between the two was Ainz Ooal Gown himself. By the power of magic, he soundlessly flew up from the palanquin and landed upon the earth, before putting a hand on the beauty's shoulder.

"Ainz-sama!" He leaned in and placed his mouth to the beauty's ear before whispering into it. Her face lit up with a gentle, lovestruck smile.

 _[She really likes you man]_ Alcatraz teased his guildmaster.

 _[Shut it!]_

"I understand, Ainz-sama. It shall be as you say." She bowed to Ainz, and then pointed her axe at them (Momon, Kaiser, and Konrad). However, her murderous intent from just now was absent.

"…I have not yet heard your names. Speak it."

"I am Momon."

"Name's Kaiser." His voice seemed to be distorted.

"I am Konrad." A rough yet deep one.

"What? Momon as well to you 2/two. Then, I ask you. Do you think you can defeat us?"

The 3/three looked at each other and shook their heads. "…No, we cannot. Even if we fought to the death, we can only defeat either you, or the one beside you." Despair filled the hearts of all who heard these words. It was because they knew that even the great heroes could only kill one or few of those monsters.

"And besides… if we fought with all our strength, many innocents would be caught up in our battle. I and my comrades cannot do such a thing."

"Too much risk." Konrad spoke. "Too much to take." His finger aint a the trigger right now. Which he is just pointing his rifle to her.

"How foolish. Despite your impressive skills, you would - I've spoken too much. Ainz-sama has a proposal for you 3/three. Listen to it with gratitude. Surrender and swear fealty to us as a warrior of Nazarick."

"-Are you kidding me?"

"The hell?"

"How rude. Ainz-sama does not wish to rule these streets with despair and bloodshed. The extinction of all humanity would not offer any benefits to Ainz-sama. But even if we said this, the people here would not believe it. So we will have you do Ainz-sama's work as his subordinate."

"…What's that all about?"

"In the future, there may be more fools who would throw stones at Ainz-sama. At that point, we will have you remove their heads. In exchange, we will permit you to be a witness, in order to prove that Ainz-sama will not allow the innocent to suffer in his city."

"…I see. So, as his enforcer, will we be serving from beside him?" He lowed his sword, but still keeping his guard up.

"Not quite. As I said, you will be responsible for eliminating traitors. Consider it to be a form of self-representation, combined with the role of an enforcer."

"I have no intention of swearing myself to the service of evil."

"Yeah, we have dealt with evil before, so why should we?"

"Neither do we have any plans of perpetrating that sort of evil. Then, what will you do? If you will not pledge your sword to Ainz-sama, then you shall be slain as dangerous individuals, no matter how many people we have to kill to get to you."

Momon looked around. "My comrades and I intend to travel, and we have no intention of being anyone's subordinate."

"That is also an acceptable answer. Then, shall we begin the collateral damage to the surrounding people now?" Konrad raised his rifle and pointed at Albedo, ready to fire.

Momon raised his hand to stop him. Which he complied and lowered his rifle and finger off the trigger. "Wait! Don't jump to conclusions. We haven't made my decision yet. We also have a partner. What will happen to her?"

"She must pledge herself to Ainz-sama as well. There can be no other answer." Kaiser then muttered something under his nose.

"Although in the past, we've put an objective of travelling as a priority… it seems we've gotten ourselves entangled with this city." He looked to his comrades behind his shoulders. "Will it be alright if we don't kneel?"

Ainz once more whispered into the ear of the beauty. "That is permissible, and so it is decided. Momon, Konrad and Kaiser, work hard for Ainz-sama."

Konrad and Kaiser then lowered their weapons, Kaiser sheathed his blade, Konrad placed his rifle onto his back. "…I understand. But remember that if you harm the people of the city for no reason, this sword will be aimed at you and your master."

"Same goes to us as well." Konrad spoke. Making Kaiser to nod.

"…In that case, when the people of this city rise up in revolt against Ainz-sama, I hope that sword will also be pointed at those who rebel. It doesn't matter if they are children or not. I look forward to the time when this city will rise up against us, and to your agonized face as you execute its people. Then, we shall be going ahead first. Do join up with us afterwards." Ainz Ooal Gown's entourage continued steadily forward.

 _[Quite an act we put there, mi'lord]_

 _[Yeah, I was very nervous]_

 _[How the hell are you even nervous? Oh wait, you're a human for the moment]_ Konrad slapped himself inwardly for forgetting that he gave Ainz the **[Ring of Change]**.

 _[Good job there]_

 _[...Shush your mind]_

After the long procession had finally faded out of sight, the people streamed out of their homes. It was amazing how so many people managed to keep themselves so well hidden.

Everyone was praising them.

Just as Momon started using his hands to wave away the tide of adoration, and Konrad and Kaiser did the same, a sound rang out clearly over the crowd. It was the sound of the mother slapping her son.

"Why did you do that?!"

Again and again, she slapped her son. Both mother and child were crying, but even so, she didn't stop hitting him.

Momon removed his helmet and grasped the mother's hand. "Could you let him be for now? There's something I'd like to ask him."

"This boy has caused so much trouble for you, Momon-sama! We sincerely apologize from the bottoms of our hearts!"

"No, please, pay it no heed. There's no need to apologize, Ah, there's no need to cry either." He smiled at the mother, which made her to calm down. He then looked to the boy. "I have some questions for you."

As Momon tried to hush the boy's crying, he asked the boy why he had done it.

Everyone thought the boy must have wanted to avenge his father, but the boy said that after a strange man lectured him, he felt that he had to throw the rock.

"I see… dear mother, there's no need to punish your child. This might be the result of magical control. It's a plot by the Theocracy, trying to force me into a confrontation with Ainz Ooal Gown."

"Plot-twisting bastards." Kaiser murmured with disgust and hate to the word 'Theocracy'. But truly, Konrad (Alcatraz) and Kaiser (Khorne) really hate them due to their thinking that humans are the top of the world. Those who heard him agreed.

"…No, the Theocracy wouldn't do that. Isn't it Ainz Ooal Gown's plot to make Momon-sama into his vassal?" Momon nodded deeply to the shopkeeper who spoke.

"That is certainly a possibility. But on the other hand, it is also a good opportunity. Since I have an excuse to be by his side, I can monitor his movements. If he plans to harm you, I will take his head. But in exchange, I hope you will not revolt against Ainz Ooal Gown."

"Why shouldn't we?! As long as we have Momon-sama—"

"-Then we will all die." Konrad interjected the man. "Do not continue that line of conversation, They are waiting for someone to speak those words. If the idea of rebellion comes up, he will order 1/one of us to kill you. Perhaps that's what they've been hoping for." He said in a cold tone.

Momon spread his arms, and continued speaking to everyone openly. "I cannot be the one who breaks the agreement made just now. Because of that, I hope everyone will be able to bear with anything unreasonable they say. However, if anyone feels they are being treated poorly, please inform me or my comrades."

As they realized that Momon was saying that team Darkness were hostages, the faces of the people took on pained looks. To those people, Momon smiled gently.

"However, I hope you will not worry too much. To begin, that fellow might end up being a good dictator. Let's wait and see. Also, if the Theocracy makes a move, they might try to incite you to revolt. I hope you will all keep your eyes open." Nobody could accept this from the bottom of their hearts. But at the same time, nobody could voice their opposition to him.

Ainz Ooal Gown was undead. Nobody could trust a dangerous being like that which bore a hatred for the living. And, of course, everybody trusted Momon. In fact, Momon had even given up on his goals for the sake of the city folk. It was only natural that they would give their allegiance to Momon in turn.

Everyone present agreed with Momon's proposal, and after promising to spread these words to the people around them, they dispersed.

Konrad sighed. "I hope this day doesnt get worse any time soon." He spoke in a low tone.

Kaiser chuckled. "Tell me about it." He spoke the same.

...

Alcatraz was wearing his Daedric armor (Sorry bout that guys, my mistake to Dragonbone armor, he is wearing Daedric armor. I dont know what gotten into me on DragonBone armor but sht my bad) which is his usual armor. He is standing on the tallest and the most highest building of E-Rantel. Him being that high was quite windy, enough for a someone wearing a hat to be blown off his head.

Ainz is doing all the work, Alcatraz wanted a peace time, Khorne just wanted action due to that he is bored. Khorne wanted to spar with Alcatraz but since he is on a 'depressed' mode, he chose to spar with Cocytus. Only using pure skill and swordsmanship, even though Khorne isnt a swordsman doesnt matter.

Khorne did told Alcatraz that he is going to spar with Cocytus on the fifth floor, which is going to be alot of audiences. And by audiences I mean the Lizardmen.

Alcatraz sighed deeply. Thinking about the deaths they have caused few days ago. But then again its all in the past, couldnt do anything at all.

He thought of something, which could refresh his mind to a normal state, even though he is a undead. He summoned his [Music Box] and selected a song, its somewhere between sad and neat. He sat down with legs crossed and started to play the song, and he would just listen to it since he aint in a mood to sing along. Plus its a female singer.

He started to play and the **[Music Box]** then started to play the beat.

* * *

(Ima just put the lyrics here just if any of you wanted to know it)

 **We've been here~**

 **So long~**

 **Still I remember**

 **The rainy September**

 **Contact~**

 **X-0-X**

 **Two, Four, One , Ten, (X2)**

 **Am I transmitting?**

 **Is anyone listening~?**

 **Contact~**

 **X-0-X**

 **We are green and gray~**

 **The longness of Semper**

 **Still I remember**

 **Contact~**

 **X-0-X**

 **Two, Four, One , Ten, (X2)**

 **Am I still willing~**

 **To foot all this billing?**

 **Contact~**

 **X-0-X**

 **Riding on our shiny metal horses**

 **Singing a riders song~**

 **One of us will be forgotten**

 **The other will be wrong~**

 **X-0-X**

 **Two, Four, One , Ten, (X2)**

 **Am I transmitting?**

 **Is anyone listening?**

 **Contact~**

 **X-0-X**

 **When I think of you**

 **Your name's in the sky**

 **Ninety feet hight**

 **Contact~**

 **X-0-X**

 **Riding on our shiny metal horses**

 **Singing a riders song~**

 **One of us will be forgotten**

 **The other will be wrong~**

 **X-0-X**

 **Ohh**

 **Two, Four, One , Ten, (X2)**

 **Am I still willing**

 **To foot all this billing?**

 **Contact~**

 **X-0-X**

* * *

And later on its just the beat and instruments playing.

As the song still continues but fades slowly, and which Alcatraz already know its going to end in about few minutes. He looked to the skies, wondering if this is truly the best opinion for Nazarick to be a nation.

...He doesnt know any.

"..." About an hour later, he recieved a **{Message}** from Ainz.

 _[Alcatraz-san. Are you busy?]_

 _[...Not at the moment no, why do you ask?]_

 _[Well... I would like to say... Thank you for the **[Ring of Change]** you gave me]_

Alcatraz chuckled. _[Must be glad you are able to sleep and eat like a normal living being huh?]_

 _[Yes. That I would like to say thank you]_

 _[You're welcome mi'lord]_

 _[...And also sorry]_

 _[...What do you mean?]_

 _[Sorry for being like this, a cold-hearted undead with nothing in this body. I'm sorry for killing all of the soldiers in the battlefield...I do hope you can forgive me]_

There was silence in the link for a good moment there. Lordez then bursted out in laughter. _[I-Is there something wrong I said?]_ Ainz asked with worry.

 _[No, no there is none. But I do find amusing that you are asking forgiveness from me when I ask forgiveness from you that time]_ He chuckled.

 _[...Reversed huh?]_

 _[Yeah] He chuckled._

 _[Soo-]_

 _[We are good, mi'lord. Those acts that I and you did? As well as Khorne? Those things are in the past, we will learn from our mistakes and possibly not make this happen again]_

 _[...Thank you Alcatraz-san]_

Alcatraz smiled. _[But then again, you would basically do anything for the sake of Nazarick huh?]_

Ainz chuckled. _[Yes... For the keepsake of our memories of our comrades, if they are out there, then we shall find them]_

 _[And by the way, undead are already cold-hearted. But with the exception of me, then I have no idea how]_

They both disconnected from the link. Alcatraz smiled from what they had conversed.

"But truly-" He muttered. "-How the hell am I feeling emotions? Im supposed to be a cold-blooded undead like Ainz... Cant complain sht now, I like the way I am." He chuckled.

Alcatraz can basically feel emotion, but whenever his emotion goes way too high, he was forced to calm down. Unlike Ainz's emotion suppression, it was like he is alive on the outside, but dead inside. Soo deep~

He leaned back and gazed through the skies, he didnt know how long he was doing but it was certain that in his mind he is calmed and felt... at peace.

...

As he was supposedly 'rested' well, from his mental issues of dealing with lots of death from the latest battle they have done. He himself is walking at the streets of E-Rantel.

The streets were not quite 'fixed', since some roads are cobbled, some have puddles of mud. Of course he could just use his magic to just remove the stains of dirt and mud from his armored boots, so he doesnt mind them... Ok only a little.

He decided to move around just a 'little' bit. As he walked around, there are barely people walking around, he knew of this why? Because obviously their new-found ruler is a undead, and they probably caused rumors that he is a monster and likes to kill them without hesitation, bathing in innocent blood, and etc.

There were few people that bowed in respect to him, but he noticed that it was probably forced. They dont wish to die and due to fear. He likes to spread fear and make them cower, but not to these people.

He knows in his heart and mind, they will certainly adjust to this new system and rule. He knew because time will tell.

He then received a **{Message}** from Ainz and stopped dead on his tracks. He placed his hand onto his ear.

 _[Um, Alcatraz-san...]_

 _[Hmm? What is it mi'lord?]_

 _[Well, I was wondering if you could accompany me]_

 _[? To where?]_

 _[To the Adventurer Guild, I may need to speak with Pluton of some things]_

 _[Oh? Like what?]_

 _[W-Well... Like making a new system of the Adventurer Guild. Training them and make them strong enough to wander and explore around the unknown lands before us...]_

Alcatraz doesn't need any more explanation from him. _[Alright, I'll head to you]_

 _[Thank you]_

Alcatraz chuckled. _[There is no need for that]_ He disconnected and walked back to where Ainz is at.

...

Ainz and the company advanced in a straight line along the main road. As they walked, Ainz told about his plan of the use of the Adventurer Guild and wish to talk about Pluton if it is alright, and of course they used {Message} because talking out loud would reveal their plans to the eavesdroppers.

No, Ainz didnt told Alcatraz about their little talk with Pandora's Actor. Because he if does tell that to his comrade and friend, then his friend (Khorne) will never live down to that and probably mock him until he forgets.

 _[Wait, so you were about to summon Cherubim Gatekeeper, and 6/six of them? Why the hell would you do that?]_ Alcatraz was walking slightly behind to Ainz, making it look like he is a bodyguard following his master's will.

 _[W-Well I just thought of some kind of a bodyguard to like escort with me going to the Adventurer's Guild]_

 _[...That is kinda stupid you know that?]_

 _[It was smart if you have known the situation where almost most of my spells will summon creatures and beings, but most of them are quite... Ugly]_

 _[...That kinda... Makes sense]_ Alcatraz pointed it out, finally getting the reason on why he would summon them.

 _[You finally got it now did you?]_ He deadpanned.

Alcatraz shaky laughed inwardly. [Sorry] He smiled beneath his helmet. Both of them then disconnect from the link.

After minutes of walking in silence, Ainz compared compared his memories from his time as Momon to the scenes before him now. The expressions of the pedestrians were grim, and they seemed to be moving a little quicker.

When pedestrians encountered him on the streets, they would stare with eyes wide before going back the way they came, or circling around him.

It was like walking in an abandoned wasteland.

Still, being feared was not bad. It was a dozen times better than being disrespected.

 _'That said, it's hard to believe my city would be such a lifeless place...'_ He did not care what happened to anyone else as long as the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick and its NPCs were happy. However, what would his past friends think if they were around?

Would they be like Ainz, who had been affected by being undead, and end up being influenced by their nature as monsters? Would they end up treating humans as little more than fodder? Or would they continue holding on to their strong emotions from their time as humans?

 _'What on earth do I want to build this country into...'_ Just as Pandora's Actor had said, Ainz needed to decide on how to run this country and the aim of ruling this city.

For example, by farming wheat and the like, and tossing them into the Treasury's Exchange Box he could obtain coins that could be used to to strengthen the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. The country would then become one whose sole aim was to produce currency.

For example, he could breed and slaughter humans, thus making the country produce XP which would be stored within Greed and Generosity. But of course Alcatraz would no doubt try to kill him if he does that, so he just throw away this idea of his. And Khorne which kinda likes his plan for that, but was immediately punished by his (Best) friend (Alcatraz) quite... Immensely.

"Fifth, what do you think of this city? Of this country?"

"My deepest apologies. May I know how you would like me to answer?"

He had been too abstract. Ainz decided to ask again: "Do you feel this is a country where you can live in happiness? Tell me the whole truth and hold nothing back."

 _'Where are you going at, mi'lord?'_ Alcatraz raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I am very happy in this country because you rule it, Ainz-sama." Ainz looked to the sky and sighed. Alcatraz just closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. Well, they should have expected an NPC to give him an answer like that.

"Just-"

"Oh, what's the matter? Tell me anything that comes to your mind." Alcatraz opened his eyes and looked at Fifth, who is walking slightly behind Ainz, and listened to what the maid NPC would say. (Alcatraz is at his right while Fifth is at his left)

"-Understood. Why is it that despite you being here, Ainz-sama and Alcatraz-sama, that nobody comes out to pay homage to the rulers of this country, to your mighty form? And the way they hide in the buildings and peek out at you… it's very upsetting!" Fifth snorted. Indeed, many people were spying on Ainz and his entourage while hiding in the shops along the roads.

Alcatraz is deemed to be a Supreme Being as well, but since Ainz is the Guildmaster then he is the 'ruler' of the city... Which kinda makes sense in my opinion.

"Fifth, do you think humans are boring creatures?"

"Yes. It is as you say. They were not created by the Supreme Beings, thus they are pitiable lifeforms."

More than half the beings in Nazarick thought that way. Even the level 1 maids were no exception. No exceptions at all.

"Fifth. All of you are still the most important to me."

"Thank you very much!"

"However, I should show some measure of mercy to the people I and my comrade rule. After all, they are citizens of the Sorcerer King."

"It is as you say."

"Then, why not turn this place into a utopia? A wonderful, dream-like world that is as sweet as soaking in honey. A world where they will wish to be ruled eternally."

"I feel this is an excellent plan."

"Since I intend to conquer the world, these subjects of mine will not just be humans. All the races of the world must kneel before me."

"Naturally."

"All must bow to the Supreme Beings." Alcatraz spoke. "No exception." He played along. Fifth nodded from this.

Project Utopia.

This plan was being carried out on the 6th Floor, and was started with the intention of appealing to any players they encountered with the idea that Nazarick was a good guild which welcomed all races.

 _'Using this place for the experiment sounds like a good idea.'_ Ainz thought.

'I'll see where this goes.' Alcatraz thought.

"I shall proclaim to the world: only those who serve the Sorcerer King shall have eternal prosperity."

"There is no doubt that it is the truth." Fifth replied.

 _[And of course I didnt forget you as well, Alcatraz-san]_

Alcatraz chuckled inwardly. _[I know that, Ainz-san. You would never leave us behind]_

It would seem the country Ainz wanted was one where he and his comrade ruled various races who lived in harmony.

He would take the vision of Ainz Ooal Gown within the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick and reproduce it throughout the entire world.

Just like how their friends might be hiding in some corner of the world, they would make a world where different heteromorphs and races could smile and live.

The light in Ainz's eyes grew brighter. The Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown should be a country where all races could coexist. This was something only the Sorcerous Kingdom could do.

If they were ruled by an unaging, undying genius, this sort of thing would not happen. The ideal form of this was to have a dictatorship run by a handful of geniuses.

With people like Demiurge and Albedo in the Sorcerous Kingdom - no, it was because they were there that they could make it an eternal paradise. Like Ulbert had once said, a dictatorship run by an iron hand would be great, or something like that.

Ainz pondered the matter further.

Led by Demiurge and Albedo, the Guardians were proceeding with their objective of world domination. Ainz could not completely deny their point. After all, this could spread their name to their comrades.

However, would it not be better to spread that name through means other than ruling through force? By letting the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown be known as a utopia, they could make many people choose to bend the knee and submit to his rule for that sweet, honey-like promise. He doesnt like to control a persons' life, for that is wrong in Ainz and Alcatraz' opinion (And to Khorne as well, he doesnt like slavery).

 _[So you wish to make this place into-]_

 _[-A 'Utopia'. Yes my friend, if they are out there I wish to make this place into a paradise for all races... For everyone]_ Ainz smiled at the thought.

Alcatraz then smiled from this thought, it seems his friend still has some humanity in his cursed body. _[Then we should make that come true then]_

 _[We should]_ Ainz said with a bit of happiness in his mental voice.

As they approached the Adventurers Guild's entrance, which Ainz had just noticed as he was in deep thought.

It made them feel that them that his was out of habit, being a adventurer which may have been a symptom of workaholism, is it?

Ainz then opened the door with Alcatraz following him.

The counter within the building loomed into view. There was a female receptionist seated there. On her left was a large set of double doors, and on the right was a noticeboard, which had requests on parchment attached to it. And the adventurers who should have been standing before it - were not there.

The Guild was empty. There was no comparing it to what they had seen during their time as Adventurers.

 _'Feels quite empty...'_

They ignored the goggle-eyed receptionist who was staring at him, and walked to the noticeboard.

While he still could not understand their letters, he had memorized a few phrases, which included the month and the year. At a glance, there were only old requests from a month ago. In other words, they were unimportant, repeating jobs.

"...Receptionist. There seem to be much fewer jobs now. Has nobody put in any new requests?"

"Hiii… yes, yes, that's right. These are all we have, Your Majesty."

So the number of adventurers had gone down because the number of requests had gone down as well.

The cause of that was Ainz.

Ainz had used his own military forces - the Death Knights - to patrol the streets and maintain the internal security of the Sorcerous Kingdom. In the end, it caused people to flee the threat of those monsters.

He considered that if they kept up their patrols, people like adventurers might completely cease to exist.

He would need to prepare requests for them in order to keep them around - no, there was no need to keep the adventurers around.

Anything adventurers could do, Death Knights could do better - though they might have difficulty with certain tasks, like picking herbs. But in that case, all he had to do was to rent the Death Knights out to herbalists as bodyguards.

Ainz still could not think of any uses for adventurers. And when one got down to it, the fact of the matter was that adventurers cost money to hire. E-Rantel and its lowered income did not have the luxury of such things.

In addition, they were hardly indispensable.

With that in mind, Ainz turned to the outside. He recalled the first time he and Narberal had come to the Adventurer's Guild in this city.

He had thought that adventurers were like what he had seen in YGGDRASIL, those who ventured into the unknown and trekked to various places around the world.

 _'If they're just anti-monster mercenaries, then once the need for them is gone, they'll be out of a job. It's the same all over the world. To think that the image of adventurers as they were represented in YGGDRASIL was ultimately nothing more than a dream… A dream? Of exploring the unknown and travelling the world? Could it be...'_ Inspiration flashed through Ainz's mind.

If he changed adventurers from monster-hunting mercenaries to explorers of the unknown like in YGGDRASIL, that would mean they would carry the name of the Sorcerous Kingdom into unexplored lands.

Ainz did not just want to reach the human world, but all the other races as well. He could easily promote himself in the human world through traders' connections. However, since that was not enough, adventurers were the best choice for the job.

He hummed and nodded.

Although the receptionist looked at him in a puzzled way, he paid her no heed. Or rather, if he had minded her, that rare flash of inspiration would have vanished.

Alcatraz then tilted his head slightly. "Is there something? Mi'lord?"

 _[It may seemed that I have an idea for this]_

 _[? An idea for what?]_

 _[...Making the Adventurers to have a purpose]_

Alcatraz didnt completely get what he meant but it seems that its going to be good for the Adventurers, and he didn't sense any tone of 'bad minds'. So it may be probably a good 1/one.

'However, the number of adventurers in the Sorcerous Kingdom is slowly dwindling. If this keeps up, the situation will continue to deteriorate. They might even vanish completely in the near future. What can I do to reverse this trend?' Thinking like the head of a small business, Ainz decided to contemplate the outcome of this plan.

It was simple enough to increase their numbers. All he needed to do was reverse the current circumstances - in other words, the Sorcerous Kingdom would pay for monster elimination. However, that went against Ainz's goal of having adventurers be explorers of the unknown. While he could also place requests to have them advertise him, Ainz did not have the money for that.

There were literal mountains of gold in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, but those were not the Supreme Being's personal funds. While the NPCs would all agree that all the wealth in Nazarick belonged to them, but neither of the 2/two players (not including Khorne since he is just a additional 'member' of the guild and not completely part of it but as an ally) did not want to use that money on a personal project.

Just as he was deep in thought, the sound of a door opening came from the entrance.

As he and Alcatraz turned around, they saw adventurers - who they seemed to have met before - standing in the doorway, frozen in place as they watched him (Mostly to Ainz, I mean his an undead, and here at NW the undead hated all living beings).

As Ainz's non-existent brain gears, or cells, worked up to find something deep in his memories. It felt like he could reach it with his fingertips, but he could not quite get his hands on it. This frustration made Ainz dredge up the depths of his memories with all his will.

"Moknak...?!" Just as he had found the answer, he blurted it out without thinking. Having been addressed by name, the adventurer froze in place.

 _'Crap!'_ It was too late by the time he realized it. He could feel the eyes of the guild receptionist looking in this direction.

Alcatraz then turned up to his friend with a expression - which is encased from his dark helmet - of 'What the f**K are you doing!?'.

 _'What the hell!? You just blown our f**king cover!'_ He shouted inwardly.

It was impossible that the new ruler of E-Rantel, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, would possibly know of a mere mithril-ranked adventurer. And if he did know the man, what did that imply? Ainz's brain spun into high gear as he cogitated, but before he came up with an answer, Moknak spoke.

"Did, did you hear that from Momon-dono? My name, that is…"

"Umu, yes. That is correct." Ainz nodded. Ainz decided to catch that pass. A pair of dramatically opposite emotions appeared on Moknak's face, expectation and fear.

Alcatraz mentally sighed with relief, but he still made a mental note to slap him from being so careless.

Ainz being recovered from his prior perturbation, he began a deeper analysis of the situation.

He remembered that this man was the leader of the mithril-ranked adventurer party "Rainbow". The first time he had seen him was during the Vampire Disturbance incident. They had spoken several times after that, but since they had not met recently, the man had slipped from his mind.

Much like other adventurers and soldiers, he seemed to worship Momon as a hero. So how would he feel about Momon becoming a minion of the Sorcerer King?

Ainz began looking for a way to turn this danger into an opportunity. "When I asked him about capable adventurers around here, he told me about Moknak, the leader of 'Rainbow'."

Moknak, who had originally lowered his head, suddenly looked back up. "Is - is that true?"

"Do you doubt my words?"

"No! Of course not…"

Now that he had shaken up the other side and fully seized the initiative, Ainz did not waste the chance to fire off another question. "Tell me, why are you in E-Rantel?"

If he wanted to learn more about adventurers, the fastest way to achieve that was to directly question an adventurer.

Moknak was baffled by Ainz's question, but before long, he seemed to have gathered up enough courage to answer him. "Because of the undead, Your Majesty. This place is close to the Katze Plains, and we can kill monsters for money without ever running out of them."

Although Ainz did not quite understand, it would seem that even as the sweat gushed off him, Moknak had a rebellious smile on his face that seemed to say. 'There, I said it'.

Alcatraz just smirked at this man's bravery. But also irritated that he just - mocked? was it? - his friend but he understood why.

Ainz had plans to bring the Katze Plains under his dominion in the near future. Of particular note were the rumors of a ship that cruised along the land, which piqued the 2/two Supreme Being's/Player's interest.

"Is that so."

"Eh?"

"Hm?"

"Ah, no…"

'What a frustrating man.' Ainz refused the urge to sigh and impulsively asked:

"Is that all?"

"...No, there's more. Before Momon-dono came here, we were the only mithril-ranked adventurers among the senior adventurers, so it was easier for us to get well-paying jobs." So it was money after all. Perhaps earmarking part of the budget for adventurer remunerations might be the best course of action.

"Also, I was born in this city, so I know many people here. And also, all sorts of magic items flow through here."

"Hoh, magic items, you say."

"Yes. After all, magic items have saved my life in the past, so as an adventurer, I would naturally want to base myself in a place with good access to them."

In YGGDRASIL, there were also stories of how a simple magic item averted a total party kill. That said, he had also seen many people who looked like adventurers in the Imperial Capital's markets. In other words, if he could set up a larger-scale magic item business than the Imperial Capital, it would be sure to draw adventurers over.

He would probably be able to achieve excellent results by making magic items with appropriate data crystals and then auctioning them off. However, that would fundamentally be raiding Nazarick's reserves, and there was no guarantee that Ainz and the others would not find the technologies developed with those items as a base pointed at their throats instead.

But with Alcatraz here and his skills (Job classes basically) can make them possibly increase their technological advantages and magical ones. He hasnt gotten the 'Researcher' job class but since he has gotten 'Blacksmith' and 'Enchanter' he may possibly help Nazarick's resources in the future, but he wasnt sure of that completely.

"Ah…" Moknak's worried voice jolted Ainz's mind back from the depths of contemplation.

"Your Majesty, may I know why you are asking me these questions? If you will permit me to be frank..." Moknak grit his teeth, and continued in a deeply pained voice.

"We are like dust when compared to even one of the undead that Your Majesty commands. With such powerful undead defending the area around this city, there is little point to the existence of adventurers within the Sorcerous Kingdom."

What should he say now? What turn of phrase could he use to leave him - and the receptionist looking over here, and the guild staff who had managed to cluster around them unseen - with a good impression of himself?

Or perhaps, he could take a dangerous risk and directly shut him up by saying 'There is no need to explain that to you.' That might be safer. However, if he did that, it might make them even more suspicious. There ought to be a better...

 _'No, I have to believe in myself. I'm a man who has overcome many dangers in the past. I ought to be able to think of some way past this problem!'_

Ainz allowed his presence to radiate forth from him. _'Come to think of it, you've already got such a clear picture of things in your mind. So why are you still in this city? Because you were born here? Do you have a girlfriend?'_

Alcatraz just smiled at the man's blond act - which seems rebellious - yet somewhat a foolish one.

The answer to those questions would determine the direction in which the Sorcerer King would take this conversation.

"Before I answer you, I would like you to answer my first question. Why are you still in this city?"

"That, that's because…" Moknak began stumbling over his words. Then, despite hesitating a little, he continued: "It's because of Momon-dono, Konrad-dono, and Kaiser-dono. They stayed in this city to be our shield. That being the case, how could I, a native of this city, do something as disgraceful as running away?"

In that instant, they (Alcatraz and Ainz) smiled.

Granted, while he had been Momon, he had understood this man to a certain extent. However, he had not expected him to bare his heart so readily.

"Is that so. Then, I shall answer your question." Ainz pretended to fall silent for a while, and then in a stern voice he announced: "It is because of Momon. Since all of you might someday become people like Momon, I wanted to know what adventurers wanted, and what they sought."

Moknak's eyes went wide. The sounds of gulping could be heard from the nearby guild employees.

"Momon is strong, but more importantly, he has a noble spirit." It felt a little embarrassing to say that sort of thing about himself, but that was how Momon's character had been planned, so it could not be helped. Alcatraz managed to resist to giggle from this.

"And then, I saw something like Momon's radiance among you adventurers."

'Did my acting practice pay off?' Ainz wondered as he uttered those words. A thunderbolt seemed to flash behind Moknak and the others. Even though it was day time.

"But, but Momon-dono is a supreme being, that only a chosen one could aspire to be. We couldn't possibly reach his-"

"So you're saying that Momon is blind to his own greatness, then?"

"What! Did, did Momon-dono say that too?!"

"Not directly."

While he did not think it was funny at all, he nevertheless strove to imply that he found it amusing. Ainz took on a king's smile - the result of much practice - and showed it to everyone.

"Even if you cannot do it, how about your children? Your grandchildren? Are you saying nobody around you could possibly give rise to someone like Momon? I am an immortal being, and the ruler of the Sorcerous Kingdom. It is only natural that I would want to take action to inspire genuine loyalty toward me from the next Momon. This is the meaning that I, as a ruler, have found for the existence of adventurers within the Sorcerous Kingdom. Well, there is another reason, but since it has not fully taken shape in my mind yet, I shall leave it at that for the moment."

 _[Good act there]_

 _[Thank you]_

The air around him was silent. _'Hm? Didn't it work? Is this man not a zealous fan of Momon?'_

Just as unease was beginning to descend upon Ainz, Moknak bowed deeply to Ainz. "Your Majesty, I am grateful for this meeting with you, and the opportunity to learn of your thoughts."

As Moknak raised his face, there was no trace of the unease, fear or doubt that had originally been there. In contrast, he had a cheerful, carefree smile in its place.

"...What an awesome man. To think you possessed such incredible charisma, surpassing even your own potent magic."

"I too am glad to have encountered such excellent adventurers. Someday, I would like to take you under my wing." Moknak's face relaxed, feeling a little happier now.

"Still, Your Majesty. The Adventurer's Guild remains unaffiliated with the government. Neither am I. Can you really take us on as subordinates?"

"Umu. I came for precisely that objective. Granted, this is just a rough draft and has not yet fully taken shape… Receptionist, tell the guildmaster that the Sorcerer King would like to speak with him."

"Y-yes!" The receptionist - who had been dumbly listening to their conversation - ran out of the room in a hurry. Alcatraz almost forgot that she, and also few other employees, were also listening.

"Then, Your Majesty, we bid you farewell." This was completely unlike how they had acted when they had first showed up. Moknak delivered a bow full of respect before he turned and left.

The main thrust of Ainz's incomplete plan was to use adventurers to extol the virtues of the Sorcerous Kingdom. There were three main points to that plan:

The first; was the expansion of the Adventurer's Guild. There was no point in an organization that only had 10 members or so.

The second; was to nurture them. Weaklings could not go far, and if the gospel of being ruled by the Sorcerous Kingdom spread too slowly, it would not reap them many benefits.

The third; was to make them want to genuinely help him. It was not that he could not use Momon or the 2/two other alias (Konrad and Kaiser), but if Ainzach wanted to help him out of his own free will, it would make things much easier in the future.

 _[So you need to negotiate this problems with Ainzach huh?]_

 _[Yeah... Its quite hard to negotiate without any information at all. Ah~ my stomach aches]_

 _[How the hell do you even have a stomach ache? Your undead]_

 _[Well, I also dont know how it works]_

All Ainz could do now was to pray that the Guildmaster was not in. Unfortunately, the first thing which the receptionist said when she returned was: "This way, please."

Ainz looked up to the ceiling, and then followed behind the receptionist, along with Alcatraz.

...

He had walked through this corridor quite a few times as Momon, and he passed by the guildmaster's room - though he did not enter, but was instead taken to the room beside it. That room was used for entertaining guests.

Alcatraz has only been through this corridor only once, since he doesnt like to go up and down meeting with the Guildmaster, but there are times he did - not sure how.

A powerfully built man came out to meet him, the guildmaster Pluton Ainzach.

Ainz and Alcatraz had met him being Adventurers several times before - he had dragged Momon with him to adult establishments in the past. However, this was the first time he had encountered the man as the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, so he had to be deeply aware of his words and actions.

"Oh, it is Your Majesty, the Sorcerer King. As a citizen of this country, nothing could delight me more than to receive you within my humble abode. Please, come in, and though this is a dirty place, I bid you take a seat if it pleases you."

Ainz sat down at the place where Ainzach had indicated.

Fifth stood behind Ainz, Alcatraz stood at the sides with arms crossed.

"By right, I should have been the one to visit you, but I am deeply grateful that you came all this way to see me." Ainzach genuflected, and bowed his head deeply.

Ainz and Alcatraz smiled bitterly as he saw Ainzach putting on that act.

It was completely different from how he had been when speaking him as Adventurers. His kind voice was tinged with respect, but that was just a front. The 2/two Supreme Beings could not help but smile after realizing that all this was just professional technique at work. Of course, his own expression had not changed at all.

 _[Mi'lord, there's someone in the other room]_

 _[Yes, I can sense him, you got any ideas who the person is?]_

Alcatraz was silent for the moment as he used ' **{See Through}** ' at the door or room he's looking at, he tensed down. _[It's Theo Rakesheer. Nothing to worry about]_

Ainz sighed inwardly with relief. _[Then I suppose we can continue this then?]_

 _[Yes, just pretend you didnt know that someone is there]_

"Is something the matter, Your Majesty?" Ainzach had raised his head to peek at Ainz, who seemed to have ignored him in favor of looking at the room to the side. Ainz could not help but snort at his foolishness.

Ainzach's face froze. Perhaps he thought that laughter was directed at him.

Ainz felt disgusted by his rudeness, but the Sorcerer King could not apologize. Even Alcatraz knows that he should pretend he aint there, but that was quite rude even from his friend. Instead, he decided to push ahead with the conversation in an attempt to gloss it over.

"I think you should have heard about it by now, Ainzach, but I have a proposal for you."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I am unsure of what you speak. If it is possible, could you start from the beginning?" From his previous interactions with the man, Ainz knew that Ainzach was a capable man who was also capable of lying through his teeth. There was a high chance that he already had a firm grasp on the situation.

That being the case, there was no need to beat around the bush. Ainz decided to speak directly. "I intend to incorporate this Adventurer's Guild into the Sorcerous Kingdom."

"...Is that so. I do not think anybody will object to that."

"Hoh. I have heard that the Adventurer's Guild has always held itself to neutrality. Are you truly fine with this?"

"All shall proceed as you desire, Your Majesty. This nation is governed by the laws which you have set down. If Your Majesty wishes to subordinate the Adventurer's Guild to his will, nobody can gainsay that decision."

(To make this clear, Ainz is a ruler in the public. But in truth, Alcatraz and Ainz - and somewhat also Khorne - are technically rulers. Sorry if I cant explain the situation clearly since i got problems to deal with here IRL)

Ainz snorted again. That reaction seemed to get a rise out of Ainzach. Ainz sensed that he had gotten to the guildmaster, from the deep look in his eyes. "Indeed, it shall proceed as I desire. However, do you truly intend to go along with it? Or perhaps you intend to warn off the adventurers and send them to the Empire and the Kingdom before turning over an empty shell of a guild to me."

Ainzach looked intently at Ainz, and then he rounded his shoulders, as though to say: "So that's as far as I go, huh."

"As expected of Your Majesty. To think you would not only claim and rule this city, but even see through my innermost thoughts… did you read my mind with magic?"

"No, I did not use magic. It was nothing more than experience."

"Because you have lived a long time, I take it. My my, what a fearsome lord you are. Then, what is to become of me?"

"Nothing will happen to you."

"...I will not thank you for that, you know?"

"I do not need your thanks. More than that, I want your opinions. I have heard that adventurers exist to defend the people. Thus, they do not wish to be used in wars between humans and have maintained a degree of independence from any nation. Is this true?"

"It is as you say, Your Majesty. In truth, when Your Majesty laid claim to this town, we had no intention of offering any resistance."

"And yet the man called Momon and his companions stood before me…?"

Ainzach grunted; "Oh." Well, there was no point giving himself a hard time. Ainz decided to continue speaking, and of course, he had to help cover for Momon.

"Ah, I won't pursue that matter. After all, we are working together, in a sense. Indeed, that cooperation is one of the reasons I can peacefully rule this place." Ainzach seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but Ainz ignored him and pressed on.

This was the real meat of the issue. He had to bring Ainzach over to his side, and make him want to aid the Sorcerous Kingdom out of his own volition.

After recalling the various gripes and complaints he had heard during his time as Momon, Ainz said: "...Then, I have a question after hearing your words. You were quite certain that 'Adventurers exist to defend the people'. However, who exactly are these 'people'?"

"May I know what you mean by that?" There was a baffled look on Ainzach's face.

Alcatraz is silently listening to his friend conversing, with Pluton Ainzach, and - kinda praising him? - smiling underneath his encased helmet.

"In other words, does the word 'people' encompass all humanoids, or just human beings? Are Elves, Half-Elves and other species that live in harmony with humanity covered by that word?"

"Well, about that, yes, they are included."

"How strange, then. I seem to recall that Elves are slaves in the Empire, are they not? That being the case, can you really say that you are protecting them? Are they not slaves because they ran afoul of the Empire's laws?"

Ainzach lowered his head. Then, he looked up to face Ainz again. "...I am but the master of the Kingdom's Adventurer's Guild. Thus, I do not know what the Empire's Guild has in mind."

"So you're just trying to weasel out of it with wordplay, then…"

Ainzach's eyes went wide, and there was clear anger there. "Your Majesty, such mockery-"

"Mockery? Is this not the truth? ...I shall ask you again. Are you not trying to get yourself off the hook by being ambiguous?"

Ainzach lowered his eyes. "...It is as you say."

"You say that you will defend Elves and Half-Elves, but you have not done that at all. Why is that?"

Ainzach gave his explanation (Warning: This would take quite time for you readers to read it), beginning from the position that he was unclear about the intentions of the Adventurer's Guild in the Empire. "Though we are an Adventurer's Guild, we cannot fully escape the bonds of countries. While the Adventurer's Guild proudly declares itself to be above their rule, we remain obedient to the laws of the nations. We are an armed organization. It would be very dangerous if a group with our strength was to turn that power against the nation. I believe the Empire's Guild thinks along the same lines."

"That is what I meant. Since you are bound by a country's laws, then there should be no problem with being incorporated into that country. That being the case, why do you dislike that?"

"Both the Empire and the Kingdom covet our strength. After all, only adventurers like ourselves can fight on an even footing with powerful monsters. Because of that, nobody has made any difficult requests of us until now. However, that point is moot where Your Majesty is concerned. If we are made subordinate to you, there is a chance that our strength may be directed against the people."

"And so, you seek to resist assimilation into the country because you fear being made to use force against the common man, am I correct?"

"It is as Your Majesty says. We do not wish to be made to suppress people or to fight in wars. It would make us accessories to many deaths." Ainz could not help but laugh at this. Well, I knew that already. But of course, he could not actually say that.

"Then sit. I shall now explain what I intend for you in the future." Ainz had to tell him to sit again before Ainzach finally complied, taking a seat out of fear. Then, Ainz began his explanation.

"I am considering the possibility of having adventurers take on other, more meaningful types of work. I want adventurers to discover the unknown and explore this world." Ainz felt Ainzach looking directly at him for the first time.

'Looks like you got his attention, mi'lord...' Alcatraz smirked.

"For instance, there is a patch of wilderness to the south, between the Theocracy and the Holy Kingdom. But do you know the details of the terrain and what manner of monsters live there?"

"No, because there are many demihuman settlements there. The Adventurer's Guild of the Kingdom has sent people there, but none have returned in one piece. Therefore, we know next to nothing about it."

"Then, there is a mountain range to the southwest which serves as a natural barrier between yourselves and the Theocracy. What do you know of that place?"

"No, we do not have any detailed information about that region."

"Are you not ashamed of that ignorance? No, perhaps it may seem unavoidable from the point of view of an adventurer. After all, you are an organization that protects the people, so there is no need to know about places which do not contain any people. Although, there is a chance that lifesaving herbs might grow in such regions." Ainzach's mouth tightened into a straight line at that provocation. It is however the truth, a harsh 1/one that is.

"Once I take the Adventurer's Guild under my banner, I plan to fill in all the blank spaces on the map."

"...Would it not be better to hand that task to the people close to Your Majesty?"

"Don't be foolish. I heard that you used to be an adventurer, Ainzach, so let me ask you again: When you think about the word 'Adventurer', really ponder it, do you think you exist merely to fight monsters? Before I learned more about adventurers, I thought that they were beings who turned the unknown into the known." Ainzach bit his lip so hard that it seemed as though he was trying to draw blood.

"-We must protect the people."

"There is no need for that. In this Sorcerous Kingdom, I will protect the people as their ruler. Given the sharp drop in requests, you should be able to understand the truth of my words, am I wrong?" Ainzach answered in the affirmative, in a pained voice that sounded more like a groan.

"Then what will you do next? Will you move to the Kingdom or the Empire to protect the people? That sounds a lot like what a specialized monster-hunting mercenary would do."

Ainz paused here. The next step would be persuasion. He had to devote the full capacity of his mind to what he said next. "Earlier, you said 'my subordinates should do it'. From a certain point of view, that would be a good solution. It is true that my subordinates excel at slaying the enemy. However, many of them raise serious doubts in my mind about whether or not they can build good relationships with the beings they meet in this unknown world. It is a great mark of shame for me. Therefore, I wish to leave this task to you adventurers."

While he was quite interested in the silent Ainzach's reaction, his presentation was not yet finished. "Well, since I plan to have them do such a dangerous job, I will naturally give them my full support. Do you not think it is necessary for me to assimilate the Adventurer's Guild for that?"

"...All you have to do is hire us."

"I see. So you are quite confident in your strength. I do not dislike that courage."

"What, what do you mean by that, Your Majesty?"

"Discovering the unknown includes the possibility of making unfortunate encounters with other civilizations. If that happened, do you not think the Sorcerous Kingdom would disavow you? In addition, the Adventurer's Guild would then be solely responsible for dealing with any problems which arose, am I wrong? Since you claim to be an independent organization, do you not think that is to be expected? After all, any contracts I make with you will not incur any loss to the Sorcerous Kingdom." Ainzach fell silent.

"That is what it means to act independently, free from any nation's control, is that not the case? And if a situation escalates to an international level, you would thus have to deal with it yourself… is what I am saying so laughable?"

"Certainly not, Your Majesty." Ainzach nodded deeply, to show that he understood. "Every word you have spoken is correct."

"Just so. But if that happens, valuable adventurers - professionals who possess special skills - will end up being depleted. As it takes human beings a long time to mature, the death of any talented individual will be a great loss. Because of that, I wanted to acquire the Adventurer's Group. And then, they would receive my full support as the price for having to carry out my orders."

"That is a very attractive proposal… However, I have a doubt I wish to clarify. Once we have understood the unknown, does that mean we will then become invasion forces for the Sorcerous Kingdom?"

"That is a very complicated question. I cannot rule out that possibility entirely. After all, if we learn that an enemy which exists in unknown lands plans to launch an invasion, it is quite reasonable to use that information to take the initiative and strike the first blow instead. Said enemies might include demihumans like Ogres or Orcs who live in the wilderness. Or perhaps, it might be necessary to launch an invasion to show them the difference between their strength and ours. If there was a ferocious monster beside you which was sharpening its fangs, would you not want to strike first instead?"

"I see, it is as you say. However, what troubles me is whether or not it is right to subdue by force those races who are living in peace."

"What races are you thinking of? Elves, perhaps?"

"Well, perhaps."

 _'Actually its all races, not just few, but all.'_

"...The details of this sort of thing are top secret as they are linked to national policy, so I cannot discuss this openly. If invasion and conquest would be advantageous to the Sorcerous Kingdom, we might end up doing so, or if they would only beget disadvantages, we would avoid such acts. This is quite common among countries, am I correct? However, if it comes to the simple matter of invasions, I can plainly state that I have adequate military forces at my disposal. I do not expect adventurers to collect information on enemy nations, nor do I need them to scout routes for me. As I said earlier, I simply desire them to explore the unknown and discover all sorts of things. I give you my word on this."

However, right after saying that, Ainz asked Ainzach: "Still, it does seem you treat races differently depending on how attractive they are. Why did you not say that line about 'whether or not it is right to subdue by force those races who are living in peace' when the topic of invading Orcs and Ogres came up?"

"That, that's because they're demihumans-!"

"Hahahaha. I see, I see. So that is what you think. I-I understand. So, what is your answer?" Ainzach seemed to want to say something, but he immediately shook his head. That was probably to change his mind.

"Must I answer that question immediately, Your Majesty?"

"Certainly, I would like you to answer right away. However, this matter is of weighty importance, and you must prepare for it by discussing it with others. The fact it takes time cannot be helped. However, I would like to know what you think, Ainzach."

Ainz leaned forward, so he could look right into Ainzach's eyes from close up. "I am very angry. But more than that, I am saddened by the fact that you are nothing more than simple monster exterminators. How dare people like you call yourselves adventurers? Ainzach, what do you think? Are you willing to adventure under my rule? It is my hope for you all that-" Here, Ainz paused for a beat. Then, he let the strength flow into his eyes and his voice.

"-That you will all be able to become 'Adventurers'."

Tension filled the room. As though observing an opponent who had been slain by his finishing move, Ainz held his breath ? although he could not breathe to begin with - and awaited Ainzach's response.

"...I feel this is a very attractive proposition." The lights within Ainz's empty orbits dimmed. It seemed like he would find some reason to refuse.

"-Therefore, I intend to ask the others if they can accept this proposal. It is true that using adventurers like us for such a purpose is like a dream come true. Becoming agents of the Sorcerous Kingdom is something we can come to terms with at some point. If I might be allowed to speak as a former adventurer… I would be happy to help."

 _'-Eh, does that mean it worked?'_

 _'Did it work?'_ Alcatraz raised an eyebrow.

"Really now…" Ainz leaned back against the sofa. The joy of his speech's success spread steadily through him. He had not expected his experience as an adventurer to end up being used here. No, it was because of that experience that Ainz could come up with that proposal.

And just then, Ainz thought of something that was so important it had to be addressed right away. It concerned the future of the Sorcerous Kingdom which he envisioned.

"Ah, that's right. One more thing." Ainz raised a bony finger.

"When you said you wanted to protect the people, you defined it as encompassing all humanoids. Thus, the purpose of adventurers is to protect all people within that definition."

"Yes. That is true, Your Majesty."

"And then, when the topic turned to invasion, you indicated that it would be alright as long as they were demihumans. Is that correct?" Ainzach nodded, his expression saying: "so what?"

'Where are you getting at Ainz?' Alcatraz narrowed his eyes onto Ainz. He could talk to him in **{Message}** but doing that would make him lose concentration.

"The Sorcerous Kingdom will accept all races as its subjects. That is to say, not just humanoids, but demihumans and heteromorphs. Therefore, if the philosophy of adventurers is to protect the people, then you must defend demihumans and heteromorphs as well." Ainzach's eyes went wide.

"What are you saying?!" Alcatraz chuckled silently at his reaction.

"...What's wrong? I do not understand why you are so agitated. In my country, there is no difference between humans, demihumans or heteromorphic beings. If they acknowledge me as their king, then they shall be my subjects."

"This, this is too ridiculous. This is impossible, Your Majesty!"

"Is that so? I have heard of a country to the north of the Kingdom called the Republic. Are there not many races which coexist there?"

"Indeed, I have heard of such a country… no! Do you intend to have us coexist with those races which see humans as little more than food?"

"I see, it is as you say. The Sorcerous Kingdom will not permit its subjects to eat fellow subjects. I will make that a matter of the law. That should be enough, right? However, I will not stop them if they seek to prey upon those who are not my subjects. After all, I am not the sort who will interfere with my people's dining habits… no, seeing the members of one's race being butchered and sold for meat is damaging to the mind… perhaps that matter will require further debate."

According to Lupusregina, the villagers of Carne lived in harmony with Goblins and Ogres. Thus, there was no reason for that to be impossible for this city. That said, the sheer number of people involved would complicate the matter.

"What-what exactly do you intend... intend to do?"

"You certainly do ask a lot of surprising questions. Why not ask why all of you, as fellow living creatures, cannot be united? As one of the undead, I find that point quite difficult to understand. To me, there is no difference between humans and Goblins. All races will be equal under my rule. Of course, I shall be above you as your absolute ruler, as will the subordinates under me." Ainzach's breathing seemed to shift through a variety of speeds, before calming down in the end.

"So you will take Goblins under your banner - make them into your citizens?"

"Did you not hear what I said before? I said I would take Orcs and Ogres as my subjects as well, no?"

"Forgive, forgive me. I did hear that, but I believed that they would be your slaves."

"That answer certainly suits a race which would take Elves as slaves. Let me repeat myself - all citizens under my rule will be equal." As he glanced at the way Ainzach was panting, Ainz considered if the man had picked up on his intentions.

'No one is a slave to no one.' Alcatraz nodded from his thought.

"There are many Goblins under my protection. In a few days, a group of Goblins will visit E-Rantel. Do try mixing with them. The preconceptions you have of Goblins will surely be shattered. In addition, Lizardmen do not eat much meat, their primary diet being fish. Dryads and Treants love clean water and sunlight, and they only attack humans in self-defense."

'Wait... If possible, will demons and angels also co-exist? That might not be possible but we'll have to try. And additionally and hopefully, there arent any WCI out there... F**k those things.'

"Have you already taken that many vassals under your banner?"

"There is no doubt about that. There are quite a number of demihumans and heteromorphs which have become my subjects. Oh, it seems we've drifted quite far off-topic. Then, Ainzach, I take it you personally approve of the Adventurer's Guild becoming a part of the Sorcerous Kingdom?"

"-As long as Your Majesty is true to his word."

"You do worry a lot, do you not? I am not lying. Adventurers should seek to explore the unknown." If possible, he hoped to put all sorts of races together into parties and send them out.

"Then, I will leave the task of explaining the matter to the other adventurers in your hands. If any adventurers do not approve of becoming public servants, then I will have no qualms about letting them leave."

"Will that really be alright?"

"Forced cooperation will not be effective. That said, one can imagine that large changes to the organization's structure and sudden deviations from current practices will cause a lot of problems. Therefore, the status quo will be maintained, to some extent. The most obvious change will only be the establishment of an investigative office for the guild and the guildmaster." All that was left was the most important part; the inducements which would make more adventurers want to join the Adventurer's Guild of the Sorcerous Kingdom. Recruit them basically.

"The support which the Sorcerous Kingdom offers will primarily include the establishment of a training facility. It would be a terrible loss to blaze a trail into distant lands, only to be slain by unknown monsters. Therefore, a more practical training method than the current model - that of live combat against monsters - will be required. Considering that adventurers need to get used to team combat, it might be a good idea to build a labyrinth for them to delve into." And the part of the monsters would be filled by Nazarick's POP undead.

"I feel that this is a very good idea. Only, it would surely be a sizeable undertaking." Since the staff would be composed of the undead, who did not require salaries, the operating costs would not be too high. However, there was no need to be completely open with the information. One ought to sell favors without hesitation when the need arose.

"Indeed, this would require a sizable initial investment. However, that is within the allowable limit for necessary expenses. After all, adventurers are a valuable human resource for the Sorcerous Kingdom."

"I am deeply grateful, Your Majesty."

"No need to stand on ceremony. Then, how about it? Do you not think the adventurers would be attracted by this?"

"Indeed, the labyrinth would be quite attractive to low-level adventurers… but what if the adventurers decide to transfer to the Kingdom or the Empire's guilds after completing their training?"

"Of course that will not be allowed. This is a state organ; misuse of it could well be considered treason."

"I see… it seems I will need to carefully explain that part."

"Then, how shall we attract higher-ranked adventurers?"

"It would seem remuneration is the best answer."

"Well, it is not as though one can eat dreams."

"It is as you say. In addition, without better weapons, armor and other magical items, it will be impossible to defeat powerful monsters. These items are typically very expensive."

"...Hm. There is that."

Mass-production could lower the price of such equipment. However, powerful adventurers were very rare. Thus their gear was custom-made, which naturally drove their prices up. In addition, people who could make such items were very rare, which only contributed to the price. Of course Alcatraz could just make some of the gear and equipment to be enchanted, he also wanted to introduce new kinds of weapons to them.

"In addition, I would like to let more adventurers - those of the Kingdom and the Empire - know of this place. Do you have any ideas?"

"The Adventurer's Guild which Your Majesty intends to establish is an unimaginably desirable thing, compared to the Adventurer's Guilds of the Kingdom and the Empire. Once the news gets out, the Guilds of the various nations might try some means to interfere with it in order to keep their adventurers from being drawn away. After all, each country counts adventurers as their trump cards, and they would not be pleased to see their adventurers go to another country."

"Indeed, that is correct. What do you think would be a good solution to this?"

"It is difficult for me to answer promptly. Might I be allowed a bit of time?"

"Come to think of it, that is true. I too must plot a course for the future..." The fact was, this lofty goal was a bit too much for Ainz to handle by himself. He had to calm down, think about things, and discuss it with someone else.

Ainz rose to his feet.

"Then, we'll leave-" Ainz quickly shut his mouth before he could say something rude. That was not how a king should speak. "We will leave matters at this for today. I shall see you again."

Alcatraz widen his eyes on the moment he spoke at the first sentence but stopped. He owed him 2/two slaps on the face with a rubber chicken now then. But he seemed to understand of him being like this, he is gone into Momon's work and liking on his alias and profile.

Ainzach hurriedly rose to his feet and lowered his head. "Understood, Your Majesty."

Without looking back, Ainz left the room through the door Fifth had opened. Fifth then followed Ainz, while Alcatraz being the last 1/one to leave, he made a brief glare at Ainzach. "Your friend... He is able to come out now." That made Ainzach to widen his eyes and open his mouth a bit, also hearing a faint and muffled gasp from the other side of the room. Making them to know that he knows that someone is listening to their conversation.

Before any of them could do anything, Alcatraz then closed the door in a gently way. He knows of his strength, and even if its weaken, he can destroy giants just by punching them, so do Ainz.

Ainz and Alcatraz, along with Fifth, are now walking back to their place. After walking a little further on, he allowed himself to sigh quietly.

'Ahhhh~ I'm beat...' Ainz thought with his head aching, which he shouldnt be able to.

Alcatraz being the 1/one close to him, heard him sigh. Which also makes him to smile and laugh in his thought, he also wondered why Ainz didnt use teleportation magic to make them go back to their place, but he understood why but didnt asked. Ainz is mentally stressed, and Alcatraz wanted to make him go beyond that, but he cared for his friend and comrade greatly. Even though he likes to play antics on his guildmembers.

...

As they were back at their place (not sure what to call it, a castle? not sure but they are getting there... just slowly). Alcatraz told Ainz that he will be at Nazarick, doing his stuff.

As he arrived in his quarters, he changed into his normal and usual clothes, and then stretched his limbs. Thought he may be undead and shouldn't feel tired, it still felt good to stretch.

"Hmpppp! Ahhhh. Damn that felt good." He smirked.

As he walked toward a door, which leads him to his armory. He sat down at the chair with a bigass table with some machines on it, twas his crafting-table.

He pulled out a skull with metal parts around it, which came from his (void) inventory and placed it gently on the table. He isnt finished with his 'Servo Skull Project'.

He checked the time - which he placed a clock hanging on a wall to know the time to go and time to stop - which is 4:26.

 _'That late huh? I could have sensed that it was somewhere around 2... Oh yeah I was on top of the tower right.'_

He then used a mental command in the room to bring his tools, which there're multiple tools are floating mid-air and slowly hovering towards him. He then grabbed 1/one and began to finish his Servo Skull. This is his first and only Servo Skull he is making, he isnt sure if he is able to make another or multiple, but he hopes that he can.

 _'Time to finish this sht and drink some damn blood wine after.'_


	13. Chapter 12: Coming to the Capital

**Yo b*tches. (sorry about that im quite in a bad mood)**

 **So I know ya'll been waiting for this, but then again Volume 12 of Overlord isnt released yet.**

 **I was preparing this in case i'll have to stop the RWBY crossover story.**

 **But the next light novel of Overlord is coming so sht is about to get ready ladies and gents.**

 **I also hope you all have a good morning, afternoon, evening, and night. Also, try not to be a btch when it comes to jobs and schools.**

 **We all got probs. Your not the only one.**

 **Ignore my bullsht and just enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Nazarick/5ft floor**

 **(Flash Back into the time when Khorne is going to have a _"friendly"_ fight with Cocytus)**

 **-Before the of present time, back to the past!-**

Into the floor of the freezing hell of Nazarick.

Khorne, in his gear and equipment, was wandering around the places of Nazarick now, he hasnt been to any of the places cause his friend doesnt want him to get killed by one of the floor guardians or any other denizens who mistakes him as an intruder.

Though most of the denizens of Nazarick already knew who this is, Alcatraz still prefers to keep him in close watch.

But Alcatraz isnt here and he allows his friend to roam around with a spare ring of **[Ainz Ooal Gown]**. But he restrictively doesnt allow him to go to specific floors, even the treasury.

To put this on a simplified matter: He doesnt want his friend to be in trouble.

Khorne was walking around, it was quite cold, like seriously cold. But he has quite a resistance against elements, but mostly against holy/light, fire, and poison. Chaotic and Dark magic doesnt affect him that much.

He was looking for Cocytus and ask him for a _"friendly"_ match. He used **{Sense Being}** , and about few moments he sensed beings which most of them were there in one spot but he couldnt find Cocytus's signature anywhere in the floor.

 _[Hey, dude you busy?] 'Oh boy he seemed to be pissed.'_

 _[F**k sht. Yes Im f**king busy! Im almost done with the Servo Skull!]_

 _[Oooo I wanna see it, but I got something to ask]_

 _[What?]_

 _[You know where Cocytus is at?]_

 _[Hmmm, not that I know of. He seemed to be out at the Lizardmen village from what I can remember, why do you ask?]_

 _[Oh, just reasons]_ That didnt satisfy Alcatraz's question.

 _[Dont try to bullsh*t me, I know you for a long ass time. Now why do you need Cocytus for?]_

Khorne sighed, it seems he cant hide it any longer. _[I want to have a match with Cocytus]_

 _[Oh? Why?]_

 _[Well, fighting against you seemed to be exciting and thrilling, gives me adrenaline with blood spilled. But fighting against one and the same opponent gets boring over time doesnt it?]_ He reasoned. Its a perfect logical reasoning he's got.

 _[...Dont kill him] 'Looks like it worked.' [But you and I will still have some matches] 'Ok maybe not completely.'_

Khorne smirked. _[I'll only kill you, no one else]_ He then ended the link.

He scoffed. "Like hell I would kill Cocytus." He muttered.

He raised his hand which has the ring of **[Ainz Ooal Gown] ,** and teleported to the surface of Nazarick.

* * *

 **Outside Nazarick/Great Lake/Nearby Lizardmen Village**

He used an item which allows him to fly, and his destination: Lizardmen Village.

He then landed a bit far of the Lizardmen's village, he could ask Shalltear to open up a **{Gate}** but he prefers to not make any suspicion any of Nazarick's residents.

Having a escort would be extremely annoying, despite that he and Alcatraz likes to tease Ainz from that.

He approaches the village. Stone walls and works around the village from a muddy ground as well. He's impressed at the sight, as he walks around which the Lizardmen around him noticed him and bowed their heads in respect.

The lizardmen did not possess the capabilities to build with stone materials, which needed a strong and solid foundation in humid and marshy land. It was a given that outsiders had built it - the ones dispatched from Nazarick.

As he was closing into the center of the village, he saw a statue in the middle of the village.

It's a statue of Ainz, which seemed to be quite realistic. Extremely realistic, as if Ainz himself had been petrified, and the way it was swinging the staff to the front gave a commanding aura that was befitting of a ruler.

There were numerous offerings laid out in front of the stone statue. Like they were worshiping an idol, but in Khorne's eyes these were deemed useless. Plus, Alcatraz himself is a religious dude, offering gifts to a symbol or statue is a bit unfaithful in his eyes.

They themselves are not gods. This would make them to have more faith in them if they would say _"We're are not gods."_ , which Khorne would be amused at the sight he imagined.

It made Khorne chuckle if Alcatraz has to explain them, he knew that his friend would be extremely pissed at this.

Their population had decreased due to the war, but with the five tribes united, they formed a large and healthy village.

Wooden stockades surrounded a large area and though one would wonder how they had managed to erect watchtowers on soft ground, white skeletons, probably Nazarick Old Guarders, stood watch with their bows from the top of the watchtowers. They appeared to be patrolling to ensure no intruders could make their way inside.

As the rules have been said, the Floor Guardians were forbidden to independently leave Nazarick without Ainz's permission, unless they take more than 5 level 75 servants along with them.

So finding Cocytus' servants would be easy, because if they are there then Cocytus would be nearby. But he searched in the entire village and found him to be nowhere.

He then noticed there was no sign of anyone being wary of the Nazarick Old Guarders and the lizardmen children did not seem to mind either. They co-existed as if it was natural.

As if it was normal as it suppose.

He then gotten into a train of thought. He remembered there were two leaders of the Lizardmen village?, maybe asking them would be a good start.

He walked along the lakeside. A forest soon appeared and spotted several Nazarick Old Guarders here and there throughout the forest.

When he came out of the forest, there was another waterfront of a swamp different from the one before. It looked like a water mill, but it has nets.

As he looked around the structures in the area, he noticed a large lizardman came running out.

The lizardman had a magnificent physique, with scars all over his body. He stood out among the other lizardmen in many ways. The medal on his neck swayed left and right from hurriedly running over.

The medal was the symbol of being a subject and a way to protect them, but the medal itself had no magical properties. The fact they wore it around their neck showed that they were Ainz's _"property"_ , or _"subjects"_ meaning. It almost seemed that its like saying _"slave"_. Thus, no one under the command of the Great Tomb of Nazarick's Supreme Being was to harm the lizardmen. Of course, if there was a good reason for a lizardman to die, that was a different story. Whether they were lucky or not, lizardmen showed respect to the strong and none dared to step out of the line.

If someone did died, then it would be pretty stupid.

"Welcome, Khorne-sama." He bowed his head.

"Ah. Shasuryu Shasha is it?"

"Yes, it is my name. It's an honor for you to remember me."

"Nah, I've heard it from Cocytus... Say, do you know where Cocytus is at right now?"

Shasuryu appeared to be deep in thought before he answered.

"I believe no, I have no knowledge to know where he is with his subordinates right of now."

"I see..." He then remembered about the stone construction that he saw. "This is a different topic, but it looks like you're building something big here. What's it for? It looks like a water mill."

"Ah, its a fish farm. One of the five."

Khorne understood after Shasuryu explained the details.

It was good that the lizardmen tribes were united, but there was the issue of their food supply. Even though there were many who died in the war, there was limited amount of food they could hunt from this area alone. The solution was to go back all the way to where the old villages used to be and hunt there, but the new overseer of the Lizardmen, Cocytus, did not allow this.

Unlike when moving in large groups, like an entire tribe, when travelling in small numbers, there were chances of being attacked by monsters. Cocytus was worried that the already small number of lizardmen would be reduced even further. So Cocytus tackled the issue of food head-on for the prosperity of the lizardmen.

First, he brought over food from Nazarick - with Ainz or Alcatraz's permission - and distributed it to the lizardmen. Next, he searched for a way to gather food semi-permanently. What naturally caught his attention was Zaryusu's fish farm. After a discussion with Demiurge, Cocytus went ahead with creating an even more effective fish farm.

The construction of fish farms were being carried out at extreme speed, and there were currently five gigantic fish farms, this one is one of the five.

Khorne find this to be a good news, though its a little one, it made them to have good supplies of food.

"-But you can't start farming them while they're hatchlings, no?"

"Yes. Our - no - my younger brother's knowledge only relates to raising the fish that were somewhat grown already. But Demiurge-sama taught us the basics, so we're also preparing the fish farm for the hatchlings as well. I predict that within few years, we'll have doubled the food supply just from the fish farm."

"Hmmm. Maybe in a few years, we won't need to bring in any fish from Nazarick. Quite a good idea on making this as well. And of course, you'll always be able to get them during an emergency."

"We are all grateful to Ainz-sama, leader of the Supreme Beings, from the bottom of our hearts. It was because he gave us so many fish… Speaking of which, the fish we received had no organs. How did they live? Are they creatures that don't need food, like some monsters? No, considering they don't have any bones as well…"

"Its... Just a food made by him."

But what Cocytus brought over was food made with item called **[Dagda's Cauldron]**.

"Is that true! He could create enough fish for all of us to eat!"

Shasuryu shook his head.

"When Zaryusu and others staying over at the great castle came back for a bit, they told stories of a dream-like world. They told of the various worlds in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, like a true realm of a god."

Khorne chuckled. "That's because we are." He smiled. But his smile was covered beneath the helmet he is wearing.

It took few seconds for him to realized what he just said. That caused Shasuryu to widen his eyes in realization. He immediately bowed deeply and respectively as well as apologized.

"Forgive me my lord! I didnt knew you were one of the Supreme Beings!" He almost said in a stutter.

He was having a normal but a short conversation with a Supreme Being, which he thought he is one of the Floor Guardians, in front of him, now he thinks that he would be executed on the spot for not recognizing a god **(Supreme Being)** in front of him.

Khorne just chuckled. "It is fine, I prefer to talk you like this. I'd rather not attract any unwanted attention. I'm not a Supreme Being, but a Jaeger. It's what we are called."

Before any of them could speak **(or for Shasuryu could ask)** or do anything, they noticed the air nearby them have changed to a slightly cold one. Khorne knew what happened and who caused this.

He then looked around and saw Cocytus approaching him. "Hello, Cocytus." Khorne greeted first.

"Khorne-sama. I. Welcome. You. To. The. Lizardmen. Village. I. Didnt. Expect. For. Any. Of. The. Supreme. Beings. To. Arrive. In. The. Village." He bowed.

"Ah. That's because this is information you need to know is not really important." He then approached him for at a good distance. "This is something I need to ask of you personally." His tone changed slightly to a serious one.

The change of his tone caught the attention of him, he might ask him of something serious. Who knows?

"... What. Is. It. You. Should. Ask. Of. Me, My. Lord?" He said carefully. Though he's still suspicious of him and not fully trusting him, due to the fact that Khorne just stabbed one of their last Supreme Being **(Alcatraz)** , but Alcatraz just waved that off like its just a _'friendly fight'_.

"...May I challenge you to a dual?"

He felt his body pumped up almost the moment he heard that. He's been waiting for an action, not this kind of action of course. But something that makes him to keep his skills in tact.

He hasnt seen him fight, not even seeing the moment he and Alcatraz fought, which the time when Ainz brought along with the Floor Guardians to find Alcatraz. They only saw a red stained, grass field with wounds on both Khorne and Alcatraz on their bodies.

Khorne is on par with the Supreme Beings of Nazarick, he wants to fight him. That is what he is pumped up with adrenaline.

"... I. Accept."

He felt Khorne smiled, but he isnt sure. "Very well then, should we find a good place for our fight?"

Cocytus nodded. "Yes. We. Should."

After they found a good place, there was a good number of lizardmen - as audiences - looking at them, and waiting for the fight to start. And this may be a fight between - which they think - God **(Khorne)** and a "lesser" God **(Cocytus)**.

 **(And why Cocytus is a 'lesser' God for the lizardmen? Cause they suspect him as a god of war and honor or something. Idk just think what im thinking without the concept of imagination and understanding)**

"... Simple rules, Cocytus. No magic. Just a simple talk with our blades."

Cocytus nodded, he couldnt speak due to the excitement that he has in his blood right of now. Khorne orders the lizardmen nearby to stand back for around 30-35 yard radius.

No one wants to get into the blades right now, but this also made them understand of Cocytus's strength, but the one in red armor. He emits an aura, one with demonic and chaotic, they also suspect that he is on par with Cocytus, but only a bit higher than him.

Cocytus then drew out four curved swords. Each of them are a DCI, also buffing his attacks.

Khorne then pulls out a blade, emitting a very dreadful aura and of death. This is **[Death's Blade]** , a weaker rival to a WCI **(World Class Item)** but its a bit weaker if compared to Alcatraz's **[Death Sickle]**. He also had a black embedded knife, which seemed to be a normal military knife design, but it's a DCI **[Sword Breaker]**. It can destroy the durability of the opponent's weapon but has a range of a dagger. Only effective against high level, non-enchanted weapons.

For Cocytus' swords, they were deemed to be unbreakable from the strong enchantments. But he can still use the **[Sword Breaker]** as his defensive and counter weapon.

The **[Deaths's Sword]** was a gift from his friend. Said he doesnt need it, and just gave it to him, like 2 years ago before the server ends.

 **(Its a one handed blade btw. Just so if you need to know)**

It does not have a Instant Death enchant, but it can make the opponent to have a **{Slowed}** debuff. It also enhances his speed and battle prowess.

He only uses this in PVP matches. To of course which if the opponent is deemed to be worthy of his blade, or just extremely hard to handle.

But since he isnt wearing LCI gear **(Legend)** and not the **[SoulEdge]** that he used in a _"friendly"_ PVP match dual against Alcatraz in their _lower state_ mode.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Khorne-sama." His mandibles crackled with excitement. It seems he couldn't hide it. But he is as well cautious too.

Both of them took their stances and positions.

Cocytus placed his upper arms, each wielding the blades, spread out so he'll be able to attack. While his lower were crossed position X, in a position to defend his lower body.

However, Khorne doesn't but he held his sword backwards and laid against the back of his arm **(You know how the shinobi wield their kunais in Naruto? Yeah like that)**.

Both of them stared at each other for a good moment. Khorne started to move forward, and Cocytus did as well. But the lizardmen were surprised by the lack of movement given from Khorne, but Cocytus is very well confused. But he still keeps his guard up.

As the two warriors were drawing closer and closer by an inch, Cocytus is still confused on why is he not defending himself and lowering his guard down? Does he think that he is weak? No, its best to keep focused on his movements.

When they drew closer by few meters, Cocytus is eyeing on his movements, how and where is he going to strike at?

As Khorne both reached about 10 meters of Cocytus, he suddenly paced forward quite fast and struck Cocytus with his fist. Cocytus was a bit surprised by the sudden movement and Khorne was aiming for his head, but was blocked. Khorne then made a slashing motion with his sword to the side, but was also blocked.

Cocytus then used his free other hand to slash him, but he didn't expect for Khorne to headbutt his hand, which wield the blade that was about to hit him at the head. The power within his arm and blade was gone, he then thinks Khorne's reflex and tactic was _"genius"_.

But truly, Khorne learned some science of the human body in his previous days of schooling. When he was merely a 14 year old, all those immense memorizing of the human anatomy body has helped him til this very day and this very moment.

Unable for Cocytus to move his arms, Khorne recoiled his head, and headbutts him. Which caused him to stagger a bit.

Khorne, using this brief chance, then pushed him back for a few meters.

The lizardmen were simply surprised by how this beinghave managed to hit their Overseer **(Cocytus)** the first hit.

Cocytus is still on his feet and jumped towards Khorne, he attacked him using two left arms, but Khorne merely deflects it with his armored arm, and he used his other to attack him.

The two warriors go on offensive, parrying and blocking their blades, none of them have landed a hit. Khorne's moves seemed wild and careless, but it was seemingly planned.

As it goes on, Khorne was pushing Cocytus back in a really aggressive way. It seems his job class of **Chaotic Warmonger's** passive, **{Battle Born}**. Whenever there is a battle and he/she is nearby, they will be buffed with increased strength and speed. But now he isnt in the game, he seems to lose his conscious slowly, almost going for a frenzy mode like Shalltear.

 _'Hes. Skilled.'_ Cocytus thought hastily as he focuses on blocking and parrying Khorne's attacks.

 _'Looks like hours of PVP has finally paid off...'_ He friendly-insulted his friend inwardly. He uses his **[Sword Breaker]** as a defensive weapon and a counter, using it as a offensive weapon against all four would be a bad idea. Using his **[Death's Blade]** as a offensive weapon. The negative touch on the weapon was off, which could be toggled on/off as well.

 _'Remember Khorne, this is a friendly match, not the ones you and Alz have had. Dont kill.'_

Khorne then has enjoyed this match, now its time for the end.

He punched Cocytus straight on, stunning him before jumping back to recover himself.

"I believe we should finish this shall we?" He asked politely, but his tone was filled with murderous intent. Some of the lizardmen shivered with fear, Cocytus is however unfazed and not intimidated. He was excited and thrilled to have a dual like this.

Khorne then took his stance. He laid his sword on his back, not sheathing it, placing his knife forward covering his chest.

"Prepare yourself."

Cocytus needed not to hear any more words, he exhaled and took a defensive stance and braced himself for a attack. But he isnt sure what kind. He hasnt seen or know this kind of stance, this is why he is very cautious on this.

He placed his lower arms in a guarding position in front of his chest, while his upper arms were on the side in order to counter on what attack he will go for.

Khorne took a deep breath before exhaling. He crouched a bit, before running forward leaving a small crater behind. As he reached halfway, he drew out his blade and did something unbelievable... He threw it towards Cocytus as it spun and flew quite fast.

Cocytus has never seen this kind of fighting style before. For the kind of fighting style Khorne is doing, is quite a risky and a wild one.

But Whenever he fights against Alcatraz, it is highly a different story between two rivalries and best friends. And whoever gets in their dual, lets just say they leave a hell of a f**king mark on their battlefield, even in YGGDRASIL.

So basically those hours have paid off. For him and Alcatraz of PVPing like hours and hours.

Cocytus used his lower arms to deflect the thrown blade upwards, it made himself to be opened. As Khorne came closer quite fast, Cocytus made a slashing motion on one of his arms to Khorne, but was blocked by his knife.

Khorne punch was contacting, but was blocked by his other free arm. Given small seconds of opportunity, he'd gotten his arms to attack him.

Khorne let go what he's holding, and held onto the wrist's of the two lower arms before releasing it and double punched him in the chest **|Hell's Push|**!. **(You know the Rokou Gun (Six King Gun) kind of technique in One Piece? Instead of that, he kinda did that with a punch)**.

As Cocytus was out of his balance a bit, Khorne quickly got his knife - which was falling but it was going in a slow motion for Khorne - and grabbed the falling sword which was thrown upwards. Before Cocytus could drew his blades up again, he noticed that the knife was at his throat and the sword at the side of his exo-armored stomach.

It seems that he could not move away, he is too close.

Cocytus' kinetic reflex is beyond abnormal, but his weapons were only blessed to cut through things and almost seemingly neigh indestructible. But for Khorne, he's boosted by his job class **(Chaotic Warmonger)** passive and the blade. Which made him have the advantage of the match the entire time. Ironic that he was fast despite the fact he was wearing heavy armor, then again looks can deceive such people.

"I. Accept. My. Defeat."

Khorne smirked. "Good match." He pulled his knife away.

Almost instantly, the audience - the lizardmen - roared and shook the earth. From this very day, they saw their Overseer, Cocytus the Warrior, had lost a fight. This has burnt permanently into their memories and will be told into their younger generations in the future by time.

"I apologize for that, Cocytus." He lowered his weapons down and sheathed them, except for his knife which he placed it into his void inventory.

"You. Dont. Have. To. Apologize. Khorne-sama."

He chuckled. "Please dont call me that, Cocytus. Just rather call me by sir or lord, I may be Alcatraz's friend but I'm truly just an outsider of Nazarick."

This caused Cocytus to almost retort, but it seems he has gotten the concept of what Khorne is telling him. It made him understood.

"Then. Sir. Khorne. Your. Fighting. Style. It. Seems. Unlike. Anything. I've. Seen." He remarked.

Khorne smirked. "Of course. I've learned over time that the more discipline the warrior has, the sharper his mind is. Warriors such as yourself can determine the opponent's fighting strength and skill after a quick exchange. And I used that training of yours against you." He paused before continuing. "At first when I calmly walked in the beginning of the battle, it made your mind to shake and not able to predict what I was going to do. And my passive, when I fight or in a nearby battle, I intend to have a battle lust which makes me a bit more stronger."

 _'Also giving an unfair advantage.'_ He wanted to say that but he held it in.

Cocytus nodded his head a bit. "I. See... Thank. You. For. Allowing. Me. To. Learn. From. A. Warrior. Such. As. Yourself."

Khorne chuckled. "It is not of myself fully, Alcatraz and I have trained to fight in different styles and ways of combat."

Cocytus' mandibles crackled. "Alcatraz-sama. Has. Fought. With. You?"

He nodded. "We may have fought each other for a long time, but there are times we fought as one against the many." Memories of a large group of PKers surrounded them, noting that they were lvl 90-100. The two best friends have bounties on their heads, and good rewards on that one.

It was almost like a bloodfest - considering there isnt blood in the game since it forbids violence kind of level. So many players came for their bounty just to get a good DCI set and 10 million gold.

They may be walking apocalypses in the YGGDRASIL servers, but they are only one of the top strong 15 players in the YGGDRASIL leaderboard. Alcatraz reaching to sixth place, Khorne reached to seventh place.

The top 5 were Esdeath Gorgon, Ragnarok, -Di blo-, Dubstep42, and Arthas Dawn.

Due to how Khorne fights unpredictably and wild, it is one of the few stories and moments of how Khorne was called _"Chaos God"_ or _"God of War"_ in the YGGDRASIL servers.

"Then. May. I. Ask. You. Something?" Cocytus politely and respectfully asked him in a certain tone.

Khorne then mused out of his thoughts and got into his attention, even when the AI has fully gone to life, he is still surprised by their self consciousness. After all, living beings have independent souls and will.

"What is it?"

Cocytus hesitated, but managed to spurt it out. "How. Did. You. Know. Of. Alcatraz-sama?" This question has been tingling in his mind for quite a while, ever since when Alcatraz as announced and declared that he **(Khorne)** , an outsider, is now a _"member"_ of the _'Ainz Ooal Gown'_ guild.

Khorne was silent in thought. He has known Alcatraz ever since they were kids, not childhood friends ever since they saw each other, but as kids. When Alcatraz transferred to another school - which Khorne is at - they seemingly got know to each other for a few days.

And ever since they've been growing up to adulthood, they sometimes keep in touch with each other, in the internet. But rarely in person, cause either the both of them are busy or lazy to go where. There was one time that Alcatraz did betrayed him and Malakay on a certain game, but they got over with it once Alcatraz explained the reason 'why'?

"...Through a fight that he and I have never tasted for quite a long time." He answered him with tone of pride and greatness.

* * *

 **Nazarick/9th Floor/Alcatraz's quarters**

Back to the present...

Into the dark, lighten room of cold and simpleness.

Alcatraz is now finished with his Servo Skull, he has now yet to test if it works or not. Because if it does not, then he has to check every spec of problem in this f**king skull.

The finished, but not yet tested, Servo Skull's appearance. Alcatraz made a small projectile inside its upper jaw, covered with a black cloth, which is a small lethal weapon which is a projectile can fire bullets. Aye you heard that right, it has bullets but its only armed with pistol kind of bullets. And the metallic tentacles are equipped with saws which could be folded and unfolded, in case for a melee combat. But its preferably for reconnaissance and other uses but not for combat.

44\. Revolver rounds rather than 9mm handgun bullets, cause armor penetration is what he prefers to put into the thing. Just normal shots, not magically enhanced that can pierce through a hundred of peasants in front of it... Not just yet. And its ammo is considerably unlimited but it still has to reload. Twelve shots.

He also placed two small fade red, glowing, colored lights into the eye sockets. Which **{Continual Lights}** is used to do that.

As he activated the skull with magic, the red markings and highlights around the skull then glowed with its color, which is red.

"It works..." He muttered as he inwardly sighed with relief. "It works!" He then begins to laugh like a mad scientist who just resurrected a dead just using his wits and his mind... What? "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ***Insert evil laugh here***

And he immediately gotten quiet and grabbed a glass of dark red colored liquid, and took a sip. "Good wine." He commented.

"Now... If I do this." He magically created a rock, and threw it in the air. The Servo Skull then quickly target locked onto it and shot 2 shots at the rock, it got decimated. Thats all I could put there.

Alcatraz whistled at his creation's work. "Not bad."

He immediately got an idea and thought of something. He looked around his armory, and spotted a bunch of crates. He made a mental command to go to those crates. Surprisingly, it did as he thought of it.

Alcatraz raised an eyebrow, confused on how this Servo Skull works. Either he placed that **{Control Creation}** or he just had that **Master Blacksmith** class job. He isnt sure.

He doesnt have the **Technomancer** or **Machinist** job classes. Either way, he's glad that his creation worked. But he isnt sure if he is able to mass create this things, and he hates doubting on himself.

He could create/make a few and assign them to a patrol squad at the perimeters of Nazarick. It could help them spot trespassers with the Servo Skulls able to see through obstacles in about 15-20 feet, and with the help of the undead patrols with their sensitivity to living beings but only works when something alive is nearby them.

But still its better than nothing.

The Servo Skull isnt technically _'alive'_. Its just a moving, flying, lethal object that is floating around of Alcatraz.

But atleast he has something to do when he has nothing to do in this world. Other than planning to conquer the world to find if their comrades were also transported here as well. But that chance is quite low. They've tried to use **{Message}** but again, no response. They could be either out of range or something is blocking the signal or they arent here at all.

They absolutely have no idea at all.

 _'Best tell Khorne about this.'_

He then cast **{Message}** to his friend, which he just dryly accepted it.

 _[What'cha need?]_

 _[Nothing at the moment, by the way, the Servo Skull is finished]_

 _[Oh? And how'd it go?]_

 _[Surprsingly well, now you did say you wish for a ranged weapon right?]_

 _[Yeah I di- Wait a minute... Did you make the Le Man Russ cannon?]_

 _[What?! No! Why the f**k would a make a Le Man Russ weaponry!?]_

 _[I don't know, I mean you got frickin the frickin **Master Blacksmith** and **Weaponsmith** friggin classes, and you have the whole lot of opportunity to make them!]_

 _[Yes, I could make those kind of weaponry... But not in this f**king era yet, it would be a stupid idea to just immediate deploy futuristic kind of technology!]_

 _[*scoffs* Like having magic in this world isn't enough]_

 _[Just shut- Oh nevermind. You fought Cocytus yet?]_ Alcatraz decided to change topics.

 _[Yeah. He was at the lizardmen village doing stuff, and holy sh*t he is strong]_

 _[He's level 100, and you fought in a friendly terms, what did you expect? You lost did you?]_

 _[Nope!]_ He said happily. _[I won!]_

Alcatraz groaned. _[Did you use the Storm Bolter to win then?]_

 _[What? No I didnt! You see, this is what I did-]_

Khorne then explained of how did the battle/dual go from his perspective as well as his weaponry against the 5th Floor Guardian of Nazarick. _[You used WHAT!?]_

 _[-Dont worry, everything is fine. No one died, and everyone was at a safe place to watch]_

Alcatraz was about to shout but sighed heavily. _[Fine... But that kind sh*t better not happen again]_ He said tiredly.

 _[Ah, dont worry about that. Its not like theres going to be trouble anytime soon]_ After that, the link was disconnected.

Alcatraz released a heavy sigh. "What can I do for this idiot..." He muttered.

No doubt stressed about his friend if he's in trouble or not, and also glad for him not killing a Floor Guardian in the process of fighting. Because he and his friend are deemed to fight to the death or in really really low health.

But since this is real life now, they wont be able to fight to the death - to Ainz's relief and the two idiots disappointment - they would only do matches and rules is which the loser is in a really bad condition and cannot continue to fight.

They may have tried that the resurrection spells work here in the New World, but they arent sure if the same concept of resurrection would be able to work on the Floor Guardians as well.

It might be the same as in YGGDRASIL, reviving the NPC's using gold/money. But they wouldnt take the risk as it is deemed to be a really stupid one of they tried it.

As he was about to modify and maybe enchant his sniper rifle, he then received a sudden **{Message}** notification.

 _[Yes?]_ He asked politely.

 _[Alcatraz-san, are you free?]_

 _[Of course mi'lord, I have free time for you always]_

Ainz groaned. _[Would you please stop with the acting when were in private?]_

Alcatraz chuckled. _[Sorry, I'm quite into the roleplay]_ He joked. _[Anyways, whats up?]_

Ainz sighed lightly. _[Apparently I want you to go with Albedo ongoing to the Capital]_

 _[Yeah sure I'l- Wait hold on, wouldnt that blow my cover? I mean, who will take my place as 'Konrad'? Pandora cant mimic two or three faces at the same time]_

 _[Yes, I know that. But there is someone else who could take your role do you know?]_

 _[Hm? There is? Who?]_ Alcatraz was confused at this, he doesnt know anyone at all who could take his role for him, other than Naberal but she was out of question since cant shapeshift their forms. Vince's handling his character well since he wouldnt like to stick quite long and wants to look around the city anyway, despite the fact that team 'Darkness' isnt allowed to leave E-Rantel without the permission of the undead ruler Ainz. Pandora has already filled Momon's role cue anyway so he couldnt do it, but who can act the role for Konrad?

He heard a 'thud' sound at the other side of the telepathic message, which he could only assume he had annoyed his friend more that it amused him. _[Oh my- The Dominion Authority! The one you named him 'Tyrael'?! How could you forget!?]_

 _[Oooohhhh right~]_

Ainz just shook his head with frustration as he massaged his non-existent bridge of his nose. _[Ugh- Anyways, can you go with Albedo and head to the Capital?]_

Alcatraz wanted to retort but pondered for a good moment, he really wanted to rest his mental mind right now. But he wanted to go to the Capital and look for more information, as well as visiting Gazef's grave.

He could revive Gazef, but that would ruin the promise that he and Ainz accepted. But visiting his grave would just be enough for that.

Alcatraz was silent for a moment before giving the answer. _[Alright, I'll go]_

He heard Ainz sigh with relief? He must have heard it wrong, not sure. _[Then lets hope this would be good then]_

The zombie player chuckled sarcastically. _[Why would it not?]_ He answered before disconnecting the link.

Alcatraz leaned back from his work chair and took a good sip from his glass filled with cold red-wine.

He chuckled. "Much better than doing nothing in Nazarick anyways. Plus, I've already watched most of my downloaded videos in the **[Video Player]** anyways." He took a sip from his wine, he certainly did like it.

"Plus, it doesnt hurt to pay a visit doesnt it?" After that, he got up, walked towards his bedroom, and changed clothes from his wardrobe, it was keeping alot of cosmetic looks there since he placed nearly all non-combat clothing into his wardrobe for safekeeping and not be dropped the moment he got Pked.

He would kill everyone if he lost his cosmetics he'd worked hard for.

 **...**

As the 7th day seemed to passed by quite fast, the vassal is now ready to head to the Capital.

Alcatraz tested his Servo Skull, which proven to be a great experiment! Now he's work hasnt gone to waste of foolish time and pressure he applied onto that small, f**king, thing, just to make it work. And now it did.

The Servo Skull's 'camera' can be connected to his sight. He isnt entirely sure if it can allow the other to have the Servo Skull's 'sight', but if it does then no problems will stand, but if it wont, then he's going to have a time in his workshop then. A whole lot of time, and possibly a good chunk of his resources.

But now, Alcatraz is on the surface of Nazarick and was dressed in 'formal' attire/equipment, he managed to enchant them to be 'combat ready' at the same time at 'stand by'.

He still wore his same ol' jet-black duster with a hoodie, a grey shirt made with metallic fiber which took Alcatraz some time to create it, tough leather boots, black leather gloves, hunter hat from Bloodborne.

 **(wtf is the name of the hat!?)**

He also adjusted his appearance for himself, going into a ball with armor would and will no doubt make him stand out in public. Since he's going for a formal party, he already prepped his clothes for that and are placed in his void inventory.

He changed his eye colors to dark green with a small hint of redness in his eyes, he also made his skin a bit more smooth yet rough at the same time.

 _[-you've already got the plan right?]_

 _[Yes- Come mon man, why must you worry me?]_

 _[Well... Because you seem to have a habit of scaring people to death!?]_

Alcatraz chuckled nervously. _[Well, em, that was from before now, mi'lord. Times have changed]_ He assured him.

 _[Times may have changed but we dont seem to]_ Ainz is still suspicious of what his friend is going to do without his acknowledgement. _[You might do something reckless! There also might be another player out there! Or a WCI! WHO KNOWS!?]_ Alcatraz sighed from his Guild Master's concerns, he really doesnt want his friend to leave him alone...

Not like that...

Alone in this world...

Well theres the Blood God here with them, so there's hope! **(Not really -_-)**

 _[Hey, that is Khorne's job at that, not me. And my friend, its because you dont believe in me]_ Before disconnecting. He chuckled from his amusement with his friend.

 _'Like I'll do something foolish, heh.'_

Alcatraz walked through the silent pillars of the Mausoleum and headed towards the carriage. To his taste, it was well designed and the choice of color seemed to be a almost perfect choice.

"Welcome, Alcatraz-sama." The ones who were able to speak were the Death Cavaliers only as they said in unison. While the rest could not speak and weren't able to probably they couldnt so the only thing for them is to bow their heads towards him in full respect.

"At ease." They all raised their heads slowly. "Is this the escort needed?"

"Yes, my lord." One Death Cavalier answered. "Ainz-sama has assigned us along with the others for an escort."

Alcatraz then examined the carriage's escort, the convoy has five coaches it consists a few squads of Death Cavaliers, and each of them was pulled by an undead horse, armored ghouls, and few other monsters that he couldnt remember the names.

"... It's quite a escort." He mused.

"Yes it is, the Supreme Being Ainz-sama has assigned this number of forces with you along with Albedo-sama."

Alcatraz hummed. _'Doesnt seem bad wont it? But, this is quite a number for a escort isnt it? Its too f**king much!'_

"Lord Alcatraz-sama." He heard a familiar female voice behind him, he turned to his shoulder and saw Albedo in a formal attire. It... actually suits her like that outfit of hers.

"Hello Albedo, I see you are ready?"

"Yes." She nodded. "All the preparations are complete, we can depart if you wish to Lord Alcatraz."

Alcatraz nodded. "Then we shall..."

 **...**

It has been about minutes since they left, and really quiet as well. Alcatraz was reading his book filled with designs, Albedo is silently gazing outside the window, while respectfully sitting properly as not to be laze off even they had to travel.

They could have use **{Gate}** and teleport immediately at the Capital, but it would be a foolish thing though. So they teleported nearby the border of the Kingdom's Capital and noticed their surroundings is completely clean of living beings within 500 meters.

Better safe than sorry.

As the convoy moved through the dirt road, Alcatraz made a glance at Albedo, and noticed that she is looking at him, but not directly. He has a tiny feeling that she has a question to ask.

"...Is there something wrong, Albedo?" He started to ask, causing Albedo to straighten her pose and replied quickly.

"Yes, forgive this lowly servant for saying this but why must Alcatraz-sama head to the Capital for there is nothing of worth for you or Lord Ainz-sama's attention."

 _'So that is what she has in her mind? Hmmm, there seems to be more...'_ He inwardly narrowed his imaginary eyes in his thoughts to Albedo.

Alcatraz then slowly placed his book at the left side of his seat before answering. "There is one, not particularly important but it seemed Ainz wanted me to escort you to the Capital? I may not be certain of his choice of actions, but he seemed to be worried of you alone." And that was the moment he regretfully said those words.

 _'Ah f**k'_ Were his last moment of thoughts as he realized it is too late to turn back. _'I may have f**ked up.'_

Albedo's face turned perverted and seemed to be in bliss? "Ahhh~ Ainz-sama is worried for me?" She said as she trembled with happiness.

As he saw that there is no way in turning back now, so he continued to act on. He chuckled. "Yes, although I have no intention on doing this, but he seems to make me do this."

Albedo continued to giggle like a yandere. That made Alcatraz to sweatdrop mentally. Now he knows how Ainz feels like, he owed him an a apology.

Albedo slowly return to normal from her imagination of her and Ainz being in bed, as well as drama moments I wish not to write it down in this fanfic of a story as I have no idea how to. But her smile is back there, but this time it felt it was warming, not the usual one of her smile, but a real heart warming smile.

"Ah. May I also ask a question, my lord?"

 _'That seemed to be surprising.'_ He'd never fully expected her to ask. "Please do."

"How do you know of that person named Khorne?" Alcatraz glanced at her eyes the moment she spoke of his friend. He noticed that Albedo stiffen herself the moment their eyes locked together.

 _'That? Oh yeah, never fully told them of that.'_

"You wish to know?" Albedo nodded in reply.

"Alright then." Alcatraz made a light cough to clear his throat. "Before I joined the "Ainz Ooal Gown", he and I have met each other for quite a long time. He and I were friends, though both of us were unreasonable with each other, we kept our backs with each other together." He chuckled at the moment of scenery he just remembered long time ago.

"But of course, he and I joined different guilds. I've joined with Ainz-san, while he joined with a Guild namely; "The Alpha Legion", which he got the title of 'WarMaster' there. Hehe." He felt the nostalgia hit him as he remembered his friend's decent roleplay with The Alpha Legion'

"But he isnt the only friend I've had, other than the Guild members of "Ainz Ooal Gown", there were seven others: Orm, Soulx, Destiny, Apoc, and... Lordez." He smiled at the memory of his friends and brothers-in-arms, but gathered himself together as he continued. "The Guilds they've joined were one of the very few allies to "Ainz Ooal Gown". You do know of the time when the fools have tried to invade Nazarick?" Albedo nodded silently, as she also wants to hear the tale. She may also share this along to the other Guardians as well.

"We have gotten word that fools gathered up and try to destroy Nazarick, so I, along with my seven comrades-in-arms, held the line as the fools tried to smash through us in the 6th Floor. Of course we were heavily wounded but we managed to get many of them as they attacked." He chuckled. "We retreated, but Khorne and I decided to give our comrades time to regroup and return back with full strength." He noticed Albedo was looking at him with wide circle eyes, seemed to be completely listening to his story.

"We got surrounded of course, but we didnt go down quite easily." Albedo seemed to placed all of her full attention to his tale. "We held the line as the moment when 'Ainz Ooal Gown' and my comrades regrouped and pushed them back to the surface. That was of course, a lucky timing I would say, because any minute longer we would have fallen." He chuckled.

"The battle lasted quite awhile, took us two days or more to finally get rid of them completely. There were others who escaped of course, but not fully in one piece." He smirked evilly, but intended to be.

"Foolish insects, they dare to attack the Supreme Beings." Mumbled Albedo as she smirked widely when she heard that the one who tried to attack them had failed and died on doing it.

"Do not underestimate them, Albedo." He said seriously.

"What do you mean, Alcatraz-sama?" She asked curiously. Placing a thought on why does her lord thinks that the Humans are not what she and the others thought they would be.

"The Humans may be weak, but underestimating that weakness can be our weakness as well. We can never be too certain about it." He paused. "Its like pushing one too far that you may have awaken something inside, something that must never be awaken..." He said lowly.

* * *

 **And yeah, thats it folks. Sorry that it was quite a late upload and it has little content 8k words, I was dealing with life and some other bullsht.**

 **Now, about that health issue I've been dealing with? Its gone. Im all k now.**

 **If you hadnt know about it (which I placed it in my other story and then deleted it since no one bothered about it anymore), is that I got some kind of a unknown disease when I check up.**

 **And some random coincidence happened. I decided to go back to the hospital in about few days just to double check, and BOOM, big news there.**

 **I didnt have the damn unknown disease. The dumb shit of a doctor messed up with the diagnostics results and ended up badly.**

 **Anyways, enough of that BS. Its in the past now and its old news. I could have uploaded it but that would make the readers to be disappointed that the thing i uploaded would be the next chapter *Evil Laugh***

 **Dont worry about the Overlord X RWBY story, still doing it.**

 **Anyways, try to hold on until the next chap, k?**

 **K then.**


	14. Talking and Talking No action sorry

**To Guest Mario: You didnt realized that half of the story is from the past right? Like flashbacks.**

 **Now, sorry for the waiting, and heres the chapter. (Not sorry btw)**

 **No unnecessary introductions and get right to it!**

 **Enjoy. :D**

 **(Btw, should I continue with this or remake/rewrite another?)**

* * *

The carriage had arrived at the location which they would meet the 2nd prince of the Kingdom, Zanac. **(F**K these guys and their long ass names!)**

They have arrived in time for it was the seventh day that they should be. And of course using the **{Gate}** spell which would be much quicker rather than doing the long way around.

The Death Cavalier rode up against the side of the carriage and knocked on the window, which was pulled down by Alcatraz. "Yes?"

"We have arrived my lord." It said.

Alcatraz smiled. "Very well, thank you for informing."

"No need to give me praise my lord." It bowed its head.

Alcatraz sighed. "You may return into formation."

The death rider bowed its head once more before silently leaving from the carriage's side window.

"Albedo, you know what to do." He pulled on his hood, which shadowed his face, and wore his hat. His face mask is in his inventory as he placed an illusion. Having a intimidating mask out in a neutral public would scare them all off. Even though Fear is his specialty... "Just act like through it."

He pulled out a **[Bag of Holding]** , in a form of a combat satchel, from his void inventory. He decided to use it, due to the fact that everyone would be in awe and fear whenever he pulls something odd from his void inventory, and they would either back away or ask questions, either way it is annoying.

"Yes Alcatraz-sama." She bowed her head.

The plan is basically for Alcatraz to escort Albedo as a bodyguard. But Alcatraz is to monitor her as she works, but in the mean time when it is not going into a meeting, he would be going to Gazef's grave.

He won't be resurrecting him, he respected his decision no matter how foolish it is. He would just be visiting the grave. Because once the man's oath has been spoken, you cannot undo it easily.

He looked outside the window and saw a group of soldiers along with a figure standing out with a armor different among the others. He may be the prince that was suppose to greet them, said in letter.

"Seems the prince is here to greet us." He muttered as he made a small smile.

As the Death Cavalier lead the prince to the carriage/coach, the Cavalier spoke again. "Then, this is the leader of the envoy party, Albedo-sama."

The doors then slowly opened, and Albedo getting out of the carriage.

Alcatraz put on his hood which shadowed his face but his mouth still can be seen, thanks to the illusion that hides his devilish smile as well. F**king hell its creepy asf.

He got out, stepping to Albedo's side. He noticed that the prince seemed to be bowing his head.

"Could you please raise your head?" Albedo said in a sweet tone.

"At once." The prince replied. As he looked up, he then examined her from up to down.

"I am the envoy of the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown, Albedo. Though it is but for a few days, we will be imposing upon you. Rise, Prince-dono. You certainly cannot continue speaking as you kneel."

"You have my deepest thanks." Zanack straightened up. "...Forgive me, but may I know how I should properly address you, Albedo-sama?" That made Alcatraz to raise an eyebrow in wonder.

 _'How should he address her?'_ Even he had hard time to make up an alibi for Albedo. _'But then again, we could just roll with the bullsht dice for luck.'_

"Though it may not appear that way, I have been appointed as the supervisor who leads all the Floor Guardians and Area Guardians within the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown."

"Ohh, I see." The prince replied.

 _'Like hell he would even know what they meant.'_ He rolled his eyes. _'Just keep on the act, Albedo.'_

"Indeed. I am Ainz-sama's - no, I should say, I am the Sorcerer King's second-in-command, the Guardian Overseer. Perhaps that would be more appropriate?"

 _'Finally, now thats kinda understandable now.'_

"Ohhh, I see now!" He said. "Then, Albedo-sama, permit me to escort you to the Royal Palace. There are suites in the Royal Capital where I pray you will take residence for the time being. My father - King Ranpossa III is of advanced age, so he assigned me the task of meeting you at the gates of the Capital. I pray you will forgive us this slight."

"It is fine." Her smile didnt change even from the slightest.

Zanack was gushing cold sweat from his back. This was because he understood that forging good relations with them would probably be a very difficult task.

The prince then continued speaking. "...In addition, we would normally ring the bells in celebration, but the unfortunate misunderstanding between our countries led to tragedy, so please forgive us for not doing so. In addition, the common folk do not yet know of your arrival, so please take that into consideration."

"Of course, it is not a problem."

"Then, may I ask a few questions of my own?" Albedo asked.

"Of course! I will answer as long as it is in my power to do so."

"Well then, could you tell me of the itinerary after we reach the Royal Palace?"

"Yes! First, there is a dinner scheduled with myself and the rest of the Royal Family tonight. Tomorrow, we will visit the theaters in the day to watch the dances and hold a dinner party at night, where all the nobles of the Kingdom will be invited. The day after that will feature a concert by the Palace's orchestra - after which we will begin the diplomatic negotiations."

 _'F**k, were gonna start in the talks in 3 days? I hate f**kin waiting.'_ He suppressed the urge to groan.

"So that's how it is… then, I trust there will be no issues if we decide to freely tour the capital?"

"Of course. We shall select exceptional knights to serve as your guards." Although the word itself meant that the knights would defend them, it also implied observation, and even to restrain them if the need arose.

"May I know if any place interests you?" They would need to completely lock down the area on that day, to make it impossible for commoners to go near that place.

"No… there are no places which particularly interest me. Since I do not know which locations are worth visiting in the capital, could you guide me on a tour?"

"Understood. I shall make the appropriate preparations."

"Oh, and my assistant shall also come with me." She gestured to Lordez who lowered his head slightly. "He is called 'Watcher'." 'Watcher' bowed his head.

 _'Was kinda expecting something else, but no use of it anyway.'_

The prince looked at him, taking a quick examination at him. "That will be fine, my lady." He said.

Albedo nodded as she smiled.

* * *

Ainz sighed with heavy frustration.

He had been piled up with piles of paperwork of reports from his servants, laws, considerations, and etc. He really wanted to stay in a hole and read manga and light novels forever, but he couldnt because he is the leader of Nazarick, and there are friends who were also here helping with him, so he couldnt sit back and do nothing...

He wanted to take a break in his Human form, but he has to read few more reports before doing so, the reports he had read arent really worth much of an attention, but knowing the smallest detail could help out big ones. That is what his friend told him.

He observed that his mind is much more stronger than his Human form, possibly that it denied emotional-based features, as well as living, and focused on the cold calculating mind.

He shrugged at the thought.

As he looked through the reports, he noticed his friend's report. Curious, he read the content slowly and surely. He found out it wasnt a report, more like of a request.

Ainz hummed as he read through the content of Alcatraz's request. Basically Alcatraz wanted to make use of Iron and Steel resources, as well as other low-quality metal resources, for a high tec advancement. 'Because' he wanted to advance through the era, which he doesnt want to stick in the 'Dark-Ages' much longer.

Ainz lightly chuckled at his friend's request. He knew of his friend personality and he knew that he only wanted to make armor and vehicles. He was quite surprised when he proposed to make Nazarick into a country, which he never thought he would do so, he thought that it might be the Undead's attributes and features which turned him into a cunning person.

He would talk to him by **{Message}** , but he is on a mission, which is just watching Albedo not to do something stupid and allow him to have 'free time' in the Capital as well as getting the layout of it. Which is technically called 'Spying'.

He opened his drawer and got a stamp with a green confirmed of a symbol. and stamped it on the top right of the paper.

He placed down the paper and turned his head to the window, for some reason he felt at peace whenever he looks through the blue, beautiful sky.

 _'I wonder if Alcatraz-san feels this as well...'_ He thought. _'...He better not do anything stupid.'_

As he stared out the window and to the sky, he then returned working on the paperwork and read their contents.

 _'Once I've read some of the reports, Im going to change into my Human form and take a deep nap. My head is splitting from all of this.'_ He groaned quietly.

* * *

Alcatraz, or 'Watcher' as his alias for this mission with Albedo, he stood upon a grave, where Gazef is buried.

The tombstone said; 'Here lies the Warrior-Captain Gazef, he rest in peace.'. There are flowers around the tombstone, as a sign of honor and respect to the man.

Alcatraz could only stare down at the tombstone lowly and silently as a cool breeze went by.

"Never thought you would be buried in a place like this, Gazef." He chuckled at his words. "Though, it would be nice to have you back, and you not being dead in your age yet..."

"You could have lived through just by being Ainz's vassal, and more people would also live by your sacrifice on your loyalty..." He frowned. "You could have swallowed your pride and save yourself, and at the same time, others lives." Said Alcatraz as he went silent afterwards.

He sighed again. "You remind me of my son, you have the same attitude as him, but never the looks." He shook his head with amusement. "He has the will to save someone, even if it risks his life for them..." He made a small smile.

He turned to the skies on the horizon. "I've only been watching him from afar, because of her... I never knew of him directly, and I cant stay with my family due to the... circumstances I've been..." He said sadly. "But at least I know what my son is like, and thankfully, he is not fully like his mother." He chuckled before sighing.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the some place else...

The undead player felt his heart beating. He stood frozen and too shocked for him to understand what just happened.

"What the!?" He said shockingly.

His heart felt beating warmly, for the first time in about few months being stuck in this world.

"What... What was that?" He mumbled confusingly. He placed his hand onto his heart, and didnt feel it beat again. "Was I imagining things?" He shook his head.

"Man, I hate having f**king stresses like this, makes you go crazy." He said quietly before ordering several of his undead summons to build some things in the warehouse which is now his base. "Really need to rest from time to time, should take a break on planning to protect f**king Vale, stressing me the f**k out..." He muttered silently as he watched his summons carrying cargo of red sap from the trees in Forever Fall.

* * *

"Hopefully, there might be a chance, IF there is a chance, then I wish that I would meet him soon enough... Havent properly know about him much, less than watching him and observing him ever since..." He smiled to himself before turning to the tombstone. "And hopefully, you also would find peace in the after life... If there is such thing." He sat on the ground, crossed-legged, and pulled a violin from his satchel.

He placed his satchel and his dark-edged katana to the side. "What was that song again?" He pondered silently. "Oh! Remember it now..."

He readied his violin and began to play...

 ***Playing Bink's Sake (Violin Solo)***

He played the song as a appreciation and respect to the dead man, even though the dead can't hear, it is somewhat right and honorable to do which is only for Alcatraz's opinion.

He felt peace by playing it, he could picture images in his mind of his friends. Their arguments to which he find it amusing, the bond on friendship they had formed in some way, their raids, their laughter.

It hurts on not being able to fully release your emotions, which is being restrained. He could feel that his eyes were filling up with imaginary tears, but it something was holding it in strongly, it didnt matter because he didnt care and smiled as he played.

He finally finished the song, with a big smile behind the mask and his body trembled with immense emotion being held in. Though the emotion suppression could vanish it, but not completely.

 _'Son... I wonder how are you doing right now... I hope you are doing well what you are doing...'_ He really wish that he could cry without any restrictions.

He slowly breathed in and out, to calm himself from being painfully suffocated from the restricted emotions he has held on. He made a one big exhale before being completely calmed.

He went silent after that before laughing loudly with a huge grin. "-Hahaha! Haah, why am I doing this? *Chuckled* *Sigh* This would be quite embarrassing if someone saw this."

He got up and dusted himself. "Doesnt matter, what I have said here is done." He shouldered his bag and tipped his hat to the grave. "Ill see you next time Gazef. Sorry that I havent been able to get something for you." He shrugged. "Then again, Im not used to dealing situations like this..."

"The world will change Gazef..." He muttered lowly as he walked away. "It will change..."

 **(He is wearing a outfit from Bloodborne, Hunter's outfit (A) just so you need to know)**

* * *

Alcatraz didnt really manage to learn the streets and layouts of the Capital really, he just placed a beacon in the place they have been staying and his senses telling him on which directions to go and quick to arrive at the destination on the beacon he had placed.

He really felt like a drifter walking down the streets with his outfit on. It gives him both sense of coolness and a small unwanted attention, because he looked like he is sell-sword for hire.

He could feel some eyes gazing at him with mixed expressions as he can tell by from both the atmosphere and their whispers a sense he can hear them with his enhanced hearing.

Though they aren't showing it, he could still tell by taking quick glances to the sidelines.

But he didnt mind it and ignored them, fully paid his complete attention on walking down the well-made cobblestone road. He's in the market part of the district where there is tons of people roaming around. Which led him to his disappointment that he has to walk through a place where there is a bit to much people. But has to deal with it since this path is the fastest back to the place they're staying at.

He noticed there are several armed men coming up to him, but stopped in about 5 feet in front of him, they all looked quite smugly and a huge sense of pride in their faces. He noticed the people around him suddenly kept distance on them, as if they are afraid.

 _'This now?'_ He thought tiredly. _'I've enough sht to do something now.'_

"Hmmm, never seen you around here in this district before." He lead person said.

Alcatraz shrugged his shoulders. "Just came here to pay visit from the cemetery." He slightly glanced behind him, as if he is telling them which direction he came from.

"I see, sorry about your loss." The person bowed his head in respect, but Alcatraz could tell that his man was just pretending to show his respect as he could feel the mockery in his tone. "Who were you visiting?" The man narrowed his eyes on Alcatraz.

Alcatraz slightly raised his head. "You wouldnt believe me anyways." He tipped his hat. "Ill be off now-"

"-Oh no." The man gripped the handle of his sword firmly. "-Apologizes but, you arent going anywhere, you're coming with us." He halted him.

 _'What now?'_ "..." He said tiredly.

"You're a mercenary are you? A mercenary right?"

"And what makes you say that?" He raised a suspicious brow.

"Your weapon and your outfit, your clothes says its all." He said smugly. "Plus, you dont even have a plate around your neck which means you're either a mercenary or a soldier... Or a bandit."

 _'Really? My f**king weapon here? Its a piece of sht.'_ He held onto his katana's handle. _'I just made it with f**king magic, everyone is f**king weak here so why the f**k not have a weapon which would balanced everything out!?'_ He inwardly said sarcastically.

"Either of those you said are completely wrong, sir. I'm just a traveler visiting the dead."

"-Not without some identification, you're coming with us." The man slowly walked forward and drew his blade half-way from its sheathe, the men behind him also did the same. "This will be your last warning, so come with us and you won't be harmed." He said with a smug smile.

Several people of the crowd then began to back off from them, some were watching from afar with concern and fear, some also ran away from the scene.

 _'Time to check if these f**ktards are the real deal.'_ He pulled out a badge with a symbol of Nazarick and displayed it to the men in front of him. "I claim that you know of this?"

The man tilted his head in wonder. "What is that? Some kind of a charm? Hah! Anyways, you're coming with us." The man completely drew out his weapon from its sheathe.

 _'As I thought, these men are f**ktards.'_ He sighed inwardly. "Then dont blame me if you'd fallen asleep then."

"What ar-" Before the man could finish, Alcatraz activated his **{Shrouded Fear}** and directed it towards the men. They stood in frozen fear, and couldnt move a finger nor an inch. The people that were presently around could only watch in confusion and interest, mostly confused, onto wondering what happened. They do not know, but if one has a keen eyesight, they could see that the men were sweating bullets right now.

 _'What the!? I cant move!?'_ Thought the man with panic.

Alcatraz slowly walked to them and drew out his blade. It made people to stare and gasp at its beauty of a blade. Its edges were glowing with dark-green colors, and its blade looks as if it is been made with the best craftsmen gathered and made the blade.

But truly, this is one of Alcatraz's blades he himself created using his **Master Blacksmith** and his **Skilled Weaponsmith** skills and using low-med quality metal, it was for him to test it out and to also balance himself against foes in the NW since he would find it boring to fight the inhabitants with power that they couldnt fully grasp at its peak of level. Only for the inhabitants in this world...

He enchanted his blade or which he dubbed it 'Twilight's Shadow', with extreme durability, sharpness, and for it to be shrouded in cold, dark aura to blend in with its appearance.

Having flashy enchantments onto the thing would attract unwanted attention, as much as he wanted, he has to play it safe.

He slashed them with the back part of the blade where its dull and non-lethal. _'Jeez, why do I have a feeling that this is like that one sort of anime?'_ He silently casted **{Sleep}** upon them, just to make sure they have been knocked out completely for the day.

 **(A/N Seriously, why is 'casted' not a f**king word? I call this BS)**

They all went down unconsciously, Alcatraz then sheathed his sword quietly then the crowd went agape seemed to be in mixed expressions. They were mostly feared and in awe of his skill with the blade, some went to call in guards. But he didnt mind it, he'll be back to the party anyway.

He properly shouldered his bag and held his blade to his waist, and before he could walk away, someone shouted from the crowd. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!? What did you do to those guards!?" It was a female voice with a firm voice.

 _'What now?'_ He glanced to the source lazily.

He saw a young woman with long blonde hair, green eyes, and pink lips that show a healthy gleam. She also wore leather armor with some metal on some parts to her body. She also held a blade on her hands, the blade is beautifully made and its theme is almost same as the night sky.

He then noticed that she was also flanked by several girls with their weapons readied.

 _'Ah, its Blue Rose. Should have known.'_ He lazily laid his sheathed blade on his shoulder. "..."

This time, she say again with a threatening tone. "I'll ask you again, what did you-"

"-They were about to make some move on me, ma'am, so I decided to dealt with them before they could do some harm to me." He took a slight glance at them, which made them to shift a bit.

The girl behind the mask, which is Evileye, then said cautiously without dropping her threatening tone. "Did you kill th-"

"No, I didnt kill them" He interjected sharply. "Try to look closely." He said coolly. He backed away from the unconscious men few steps for Blue Rose to confirm that they were only incapacitated, not killed.

 _'Forgot about her, maybe I should gather information from her...?'_ He narrowed his eyes slightly on the short, red caped masked girl.

The twin Ninjas - Tia and Tina - went to the bodies and checked, they turned to Lakyus and said. "He's right, they're still alive, no lethal wounds to be found." Tia said, Tina nodded to back her sister's confirmation up.

Lakyus felt a bit relieved to know that the man didnt kill the guards and were still alive.

But that doesnt change the fact that she will easily calm down from a situation like this. He just took the guards, who seemed to be not moving when the man was slowly walking towards them. It doesnt make any sense to them.

For all she knows, is that this man is possibly on par with Brain and maybe the late Gazef.

She examined the man's appearance closely. His face was shadowed by his hood, but his cold, unwelcoming frown can barely be seen. He was wearing a black-coated duster with crimson trimmings. He has the same weapon that Brain Unglaus used, but his blade seemed to be much more longer and was beautifully crafted. It's blade's appearance is midnight black, almost the same as her cursed sword.

 _'Could it be one of the Swords of Darkness?'_ She thought uneasily as the possible fact that the magic item with it's curse may overwhelm its user, and will endanger anyone around the user with extreme power of destruction if the user doesnt have the will to control it, yet he doesnt seem to show any signs of trouble holding it in.

"Who are you? You dont seemed to be an Adventurer..." She lowered her sword, followed the same suit from her teammates, but were still on guard on the suspicious man in front of them.

They noticed that there wasnt any plate on him. Either he is a worker, or something else...

"I'm not, I'm just a simple bodyguard for a specific person." He scanned the area and noticed the people seemed to be afraid of him and were backing off. some were running away and others where at a good distance to watch what will happen between him and the Adamantite team.

That made them to be surprised. How could a skilled swordsman like him be a bodyguard? That made them curious on what he just said. "You're a bodyguard? Of whom?" She asked.

Alcatraz pulled out the badge again and lazily showed it to the girls. "Recognize this?"

"Is that... The Sorcerer King's symbol!?" Evileye exclaimed, making everyone who heard her widen their eyes with the size of a dinner plate.

"Finally, someone recognized it." He said tiredly and placing the paper symbol back into his duster's pocket. After all, whats the use of not using the pockets of clothing if you keep on using the void inventory all the time?

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I will tell you, once I know who you are miss...?"

Lakyus took a bit step forward. "I am Lakyus, leader of the Adamantate team; Blue Rose. My friends here are Evileye, Gagaran, Tina and Tia." She gestured as she introduced their names to him.

 _'Gargaran? Hahahahaha! Sounds like the daughter of f**king Gargantua!'_ He suppressed the urge to laugh with the help of his emotion suppressor. Time like this, it is really helpful. _'Glad to know her name finally, didnt get the chance since she died.'_

He nodded. "I apologize that I have no name, but I am called as Watcher." He bowed. "I am the bodyguard of Al- the Ambassador of the Sorcerer King." He almost make a mistake there.

Everyone widen their eyes, no, simply put that it made them to be surprised to their core.

"The Ambassador of the Sorcerer King is here?"

"What is going to happen?"

"F**k this sht, Im out."

"Why is the Ambassador here?"

"Will there be war?!"

Those were the murmurs of the citizens around who had heard what Watcher (Alcatraz) stated.

"Now if that answers your question, I'll be heading to where the... Ambassador is at." Before he start to walk away, the shorty of the Blue Rose spoke up.

"What are you doing here then for, 'Watcher'?" She asked in a neutral tone, but if you hear it more closely there's some anger within her voice. Most likely because of Momon being held as 'hostage' before Ainz Ooal Gown.

Lakyus glanced at her companion, getting a small hint that she is trying to get information from the bodyguard. _'Smart move.'_

Watcher shifted his place lazily. "Simply talking proper terms with each other. All I know is that the Ambassador is here to talk sense to the Capital, thats all..." Was all he said before he started walking away. He turned to his shoulder and spoke to the Blue Rose. "Those men are either thugs or corrupted guards, you should probably get new ones or arrest them." He said lastly as he tipped his hat.

The Blue Rose could only watch the man walk away, they couldn't do anything to halt the man's way as he has a - what they would have to guess - 'matter' to do with the Ambassador.

"Should we-" Tia was about to speak, but was cut out shorty by Evileye.

"-No, we shouldn't." She watched carefully on the man's back. "And I feel that we shouldn't anger him..."

"What makes you say that?" Gagaran raised a questioning brow.

"Because if we do fight him, I think we wont be able to win." She turned to her teammate. "That 'Watcher' is possibly much stronger than the late Gazef."

The team looked at her with disbelief, the man that they had encountered is possibly stronger than the late Strongest Warrior in the Capital?

"We'll need to know where the place they stay." Evileye said. "We'll be able to monitor their movements."

The rest of the Blue Rose know the policy on adventurers not involving in Kingdom matters, but this one is involving the lives of the people in the Kingdom, so they had no choice but to follow their comrade's suggestion.

They cannot just leave this matter alone...

* * *

Alcatraz managed to reach the place they had been placed in for the time being. Which is a f**king castle to be exact.

They were assigned to be in the Kingdom's guest room, since they are envoys from the Sorcerer Kingdom and wouldnt want to treat them really disrespectfully. Which is really obvious...

It has been last night since they had a dinner with the Royal Family, he also ate and managed to get some good taste. He felt relieved that his undead body is able to consume the food and digest inside his body, converting it HP.

They also had been to the theater, which is quite nice since the theater back in their world is kinda expensive to even watch a live movie or act, and theres going to be a dinner party holding later in tonight. And hopefully it's not going to end like those _moments_...

 _'I wonder how will Ainz do when he managed to eat food...'_

He walked into the castle entrance and pulled out the Sorcerer Kingdom's symbol, giving the guards a clear signal that he is one of the Sorcerer Kingdom's escort and let him through.

He went into the building and notice several servants cleaning the interior entrance, they noticed him and greeted him respectfully, as he did the same.

As he walked by few more steps, he took off his hat and pulled down his hood out of manner. Even he is in a 'escort' mission, which his friend requested him for, he still needs to adjust in the new place for a couple of days and after that he is good to be back home, sleep in his really comfortable bed, and drink some delicious wine...

He walked through several hallways and reached to his room, it was technically a bit distant to the envoy's guest room - which Albedo totally doesnt agree on but Alcatraz managed to use his 'magic' onto persuade Albedo that it is alright.

After all, Albedo is the important figure in this mission, not him since he is asked to join in the 'talk'. Albedo is representing the Sorcerer Kingdom, while Alcatraz 'Watcher' is just the ears of Ainz, for him to get the clear details on the talk.

He used his key to open the room, and walked in. His room isnt entirely luxurious, but its decent in his taste. He placed his bag down and quickly left the room, which of course he locked it on the way out.

He head towards to where Albedo is staying at, to have a report going on.

 _[Albedo, are your room?]_

 _[Ah, yes I am Lord Alcatraz. Do you need something?]_

 _[Before that, are you dressed? I'll be coming inside the room]_

 _[You can come in now, my lord, I am well dressed]_

 _'If you say so...'_ He slowly opened the door and revealed his sight of a well-lighted room, and Albedo being in her... 'Casual' wear. Im not gonna describe since it could be just a f**king nightwear which you can imagine.

"Welcome, Alcatraz-sama." She bowed.

 _'Holy sht...'_ He looked up and down of her clothes with a quick eyes. For some reason he could feel his unholy blood rushing onto his lower part of his torso.

He immediately suppressed down his dirty thoughts of her... appearance right now and falsely coughed to the side. Tho there are still some parts of his mind that are placing this scene in his memories now permanently... XD

"Be relieved now, I just came here to check on you." He placed his hand into his duster's pocket. "Have you gain anything?"

She shook her head. "Nothing that is majorly important nor a threat to our plans, Alcatraz-sama."

"I see, and also, have you been... Thinking of them?" He asked.

"Them, my lord?" She asked confusingly, not getting the question.

"The Humans I mean." He said. "What is your opinion on them?"

And almost by an instant, her expression changed from welcoming and warming to a grimace of a scowl as if a trigger was activated upon the words spoken.

"They are insects that are not worth to be living within the Supreme Being's rule." She said with angrily.

 _'As expected... Of course.'_ He thought lazily. "That Albedo, is what you think lowly on them."

She titled her head slightly to the side, not getting the point. "What do you mean?"

Alcatraz smiled a little. "What I mean is, if one dares to underestimate them, even by a speck of dust, it would possibly be the downfall." He noticed a chair which was near the bed and went towards it. "Sit down, I'll be telling you a story." He sat down and gestured for her to sit down on bed.

Albedo hesitated on her master's words, but regardless, she obediently obeyed.

"The story begins with a man, who was beaten to death." He started. "There were... a group of militias that went into his house, his friend and with his spouse were beaten, they beat them. But, the man who was beaten stood up, even when he was beaten down every time to the ground, he stood back up again. So they hit him harder, but still he got back to his feet... And I think because of this they stopped the beating, and let him live. Thus, calling him " _Stoykiy muzhi_ k"" He chuckled... "Which means, 'Standing Man'."

He could only tell that Albedo is really listening him intently. Like seriously, its just a f**king story.

"And you know the meaning behind it?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Forgive my incompetence. I'm afraid I dont get what you're saying, my lord." She was about to bow but was stopped when Alcatraz raised his hand.

"Im not literally asking you if you get it. All I want is a yes or a no, and your answer is no." He smiled. "That's alright, I'll tell you the meaning behind the story."

He slowly pulled his hand back. "'You can't break a man the way you break a dog, or a horse. The harder you beat a man, the taller he stands.' That is the meaning behind it. The more you push them around, maybe sometime around there will be but only some or few of them will stand tall and hold their ground."

"Amazing..." Albedo muttered. "It is never a wonder why the Supreme Beings held so much knowledge. As expected from Alcatraz-sama." She said.

 _'F**K NO! WE JUST KNOW ALOT OF THINGS BACK IN OUR WORLD!'_ He suppressed his urge to laugh out from this.

He chuckled, to muffled some out of his laughter.. "It's better to know everything, rather than nothing."

He noticed a body pillow of Ainz on her bed, it was covered by a blanket so it couldn't be noticed easily to which he did. _'What the f**k? Did she make that? F**k, I guess her wanted to be Ainz's wife is serious then. This could have been avoided if Ainz didnt change the damn description but for Tabula-san to leave 'slut' description there is really a f**king low move.'_ He quickly mentally shook his thoughts out of the body pillow and regained his composure as he continued to converse with Albedo for a while. She seemed to be intent in listening to his words. Possibly for learning from him...

As what all f**king NPCs will do for their creators and masters, they would with to serve them eternally and learn their knowledge.

F**king obvious, as f**k.

* * *

It has been nighttime now, and they are in their carriage on their way to the location on where there will be a dinner party.

 _'And hopefully, this would be a fun night for me and Albedo...'_ He thought lazily.

He had dressed up formally for the party, same goes to Albedo, wearing a black beautiful dress that paled others in comparison. He also have to make another alibi of a name, which is Drakul L. Crimson. **(I suck at naming!)** For him to be a bodyguard would just make the approach on him a bit difficult as they will think he doesnt have anything to speak of. Possibly.

And if there is an assassin around - which he doubted so much that no one can harm Albedo - he will just take action and eliminate the problem.

And for his guess, he wouldnt be able to carry his weapon around, so he just crafted his concealment weapon, which is a pistol that can fire both lethal and non-lethal rounds. Its also just made entirely out of wood and some pieces of metal. True, its not a good piece of equipment compared to his previous ones, but he didn't carry any of his own resources in his void inventory, so he had to improvise.

He places his guard down whenever times like this happens, but now, he made a mental note to keep carrying them forever.

Alcatraz is just reading from his book consisting of his ideas and inventions, as well as plans for the technology and tactics for their military in both Nazarick and the Sorercer Kingdom.

 _'Huh, maybe I should make a couple of guns to test for the undead... Couldn't be possible since they don't have no, wait that was a stupid thought, Skeleton Gunners already got guns with them... But the fact they only wield single-shot rifles if I can remember. Meh, I'll upgrade the arsenal when we managed to - hopefully conquer and liberate some kingdoms... Only if their laws is against ours that is. Life is sacred, even though I've killed before...'_

In the immense train of thought he's in, he didnt noticed that they had already arrived at the entrance and had noticed until the sounds of people were slowly getting louder.

"We're here my lord." Albedo said.

He nodded and closed his book and rubbed his neck.

"Let the act begin..." He muttered quietly.

As their carriage parked at the 'drop off', Alcatraz opened the carriage door and gestured for Albedo to go out first. Ladies first. Alcatraz followed the second she stepped out and donned his hat to conceal his face for the meantime...

It seems that they are the only ones outside at the moment and could guess that they are already inside.

 _[Just to remind you, just try to enjoy the night for the sake of completing this task for Ainz]_ And again, he fully regretted for saying this statement again.

 _[Yes, Alcatraz-sama!]_ She said mentally in a joyous tone, even her expression changed into a face of... You know what to imagine.

As they near the entrance, they were greeted by the guards at the entrance with complete respect as they are the envoys of the Sorceror Kingdom, they were then guided by a 'ceremony master' and headed to where the dinner party is held.

And to Alcatraz taste of the place, it's not bad nor it was decent, but nevertheless paled in comparison in place of Nazarick.

As they arrived at the entrance of the doors which behind of it is where the party is held at. They were told to wait as the servant rushed in to announce their arrival.

The moment the man went in, Alcatraz sighed releasing his stress he had kept in. But unfortunately, this caused Albedo to look at her master with slight concern.

"Is there something wrong my lord?"

"No, it's just the things I've been thinking in the past. It's nothing too major for the plan nor for Nazarick, it's just a person I've been thinking about."

"Forgive me for asking but, who is this person you thought of?"

He shook his head with amusement. "There's nothing to forgive of Albedo, and the person which has been in my mind for quite a while is my..." He paused. _'Should I tell her? This would make things more f**king complicated if I do.'_

"... The answer can wait, would that be alright?" He made a small smile, which he guessed that she felt the smile underneath his mask. He then removed his hat and latched it onto his right side of his hip.

"Yes!" She then straighten her pose more elegantly.

"-welcome the leader of the envoys, Albedo-sama!" Was a male voice was heard, then almost after that, the doors opened. Revealing a crowd of nobles gazing upon them with surprised looks, mostly towards Albedo's beauty to his guess.

* * *

 _'Nobles... Huh.'_

Philip tightened up his smile while smoothing out his clothes.

This was only the second time he had participated in a noble party like this. Still, perhaps he should say that this was expected of a dinner party organized by the Royal Family - the sheer decadence of this event outshone the one he had previously attended.

The formal attire of the other guests seemed much more costly than the ones at the earlier party. How much did their outfits cost, anyway? Philip glanced at his own clothes, and began to feel a bit little frustrated.

 _'The upper-class nobles really had some awesome clothes.'_ He thought

The noblewomen in their fancy dresses all had smiles on their faces, but were those smiles mocking him for his plain attire? Philip could not help but think that way, even without any basis for such assumptions. When he looked around, he imagined all the surrounding nobles laughing at him.

 _'It's all because I have no money.'_ He frowned slightly at the thought.

If his domain was wealthier, he would have been able to afford better clothes. However, Philip's domain had never been that prosperous to begin with. Even his clothes now had been hastily stitched together from his older brother's formal wear. As a result, they still felt a little tight around the shoulders.

Would he be given a bit of money and then chased out of the family home? Or perhaps he would be sent to live with a poor family and work like a peasant. He could only see tragedy waiting in both options. Yet, things had not unfolded that way. Instead, he was making his debut at a grand society ball.

That was why Philip felt he was lucky.

The first bit of luck was his elder brother, the second son, dying of illness before he came of age.

Since his eldest brother - the first son - was already a man by then, there was no longer any value to his elder brother, the second son. In addition, theirs was not a wealthy fief, and they could only use herbs instead of priests to treat him. In the end, his condition had taken a turn for the worse, and he shuffled off the mortal coil.

 **(Cold motherf**ker is he right?)**

But at this point, Philip was now elevated to the position of a spare. His value had risen from that of a farmer to that of a butler. So things like these were not uncommon.

But to what had catapulted Philip into the upper crust was the result of Philip's next stroke of luck.

Several years after reaching adulthood, it was time for Philip's elder brother to take over the family estate. Then, that war with the Empire had broken out. If it had been like previous years, it should have ended after a few bumps and scrapes. Therefore, it was a safe way for his elder brother to obtain a battle record, and his family could take pride in the fact that they had pledged men to the battle.

However, his elder brother had not come back. He had been consumed by the Sorcerer King's magic, and perished with the twenty peasants that went with him.

Philip could not forget the instant of joy he felt when he heard that news. It was the joy he had carried within him ever since becoming a spare.

His elder brother's body was missing, and so was the suit of full plate armor passed down from his ancestors. Still, that was not a big problem. Once his domain grew wealthier, he would make a better suit of armor for himself. The more important thing was that the title of estate heir had gone from unattainable to practically his.

And for some reason, the timing for that was just perfect.

If his brother had died after inheriting the family estate, Philip would have had to spend his time waiting for his nephew to grow into a man. However, since his brother had died without claiming his inheritance, his lordship was a done deal.

It was as though the Sorcerer King had gone out of his way to arrange all this for Philip.

Because of that, Philip even felt something like goodwill toward the Sorcerer King that he had never met before. If only he could convey his gratitude directly to the Sorcerer King's emissary.

 _'That's right. I'm going to ride on my streak of luck. How can I let such a good chance get away before my eyes?'_ Philip's heart blazed like a bonfire.

He could only think of his father and elder brother as idiots after seeing what they had been doing all this time _. 'Why don't you do this? Doesn't this bring you more benefits?'_ Of course, he'd never told them that to their faces.

That was because none of the gains made would trickle down to him. Neither would any prestige for doing so be his. Therefore, over a long time, Philip had cooked up ideas on how to properly administer his fief and stored them in his heart.

And just as Philip was musing and envisioning his glorious golden future, a male voice rang through the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you the leader of the envoys from the Sorcerous Kingdom, Albedo-sama!" And at this moment, the grand hall's orchestra lowered their instruments, and the mood of joviality in the air died down.

Judging by the noises, it would seem the master of ceremonies had just announced the star of the dinner party which the Royal Family was hosting.

"Albedo-sama serves as the right hand of the His Majesty the Sorcerer King in the Sorcerous Kingdom, and commands a position equivalent to that of a prime minister as a 'Guardian Overseer'. Albedo-sama will grace us along with her assistant, Drakul L. Crimson, for this evening."

A soft woman's voice said, "Oh, I wonder who's the man...".

A wealthy-looking noble standing nearby chastised her with a "Quiet, you."

Philip then wondered what sort of person this emissary and the man would turn out to be, he looked toward the doors by which the master of ceremonies was standing.

"Then, let us welcome them, Albedo-sama and Drakul-sama!" As the great doors opened, the entire hall fell silent. He felt his jaw slacken with his mouth open slightly.

A goddess-like woman stood there. Her perfect features were more beautiful than any peasant, more beautiful than any whore in the Kingdom's brothels, more beautiful than any woman Philip had ever seen in his life. Of course, the Princess from earlier was pretty, but Philip preferred what he was seeing now.

Her clothes were beautiful as well. Her platinum dress was accented with golden hair ornaments, while the lower half of her dress was covered by what seemed like black feathered wings. Her reflection in the magical lights above made it seem as if she was glowing.

He felt his jaw slacken.

But thats not the only eye-catching figure on what was there.

There stood a man with a appearance that made almost every noble here pale in comparison. His broad yet a perfect features, his posture seemed to look like his back was hooked making him to stand up straight like a perfect line.

His clothes was accented with dark purple trimmings, and the outfit itself also seem to be made of fine dark material that he couldnt tell, and seemed to be made in a exquisite yet a foreign design of fashion.

 _'That's her assistant?'_ Was all his mind could compose of a thought right now.

The elation he felt at at the Sorcerous Kingdom's triumph - to which he was favorably inclined - made the joy of victory surge up in his heart.

"We welcome your presence, Albedo-dono." Ranpossa III rose to welcome Albedo.

"Your Majesty, I am grateful for this reception." Philip could only see a side of Albedo's face, but when he saw Albedo's tender smile, he was acutely aware of one thing. _'She's beautiful beyond words...'_

"I do hope you will forgive me for taking a seat, due to my age. Then, nobles of the Kingdom. Our main guest has arrived. Tonight, please enjoy yourselves to your hearts' content. Then, Albedo-dono, I hope you will enjoy yourself as well."

"My thanks, Your Majesty." A sweet smile bloomed on Albedo's face.

"..." The man who was beside Albedo, didnt said anything, and that made some of them to react to him to say something as saying nothing before the ruler of another country is rude, but none of them dare to speak before the king and as well the envoy of the Sorcerer Kingdom in present. Some of them guessed that he is just a lucky commoner, but none of them prove right to that guess. HAH!

He snuck a peek to that noblewoman from earlier, and saw that she was mumbling something about "she didn't lower her head" or something along with those lines. Philip cast aside that foolish woman and her foolish words and instead feasted his eyes on that world-class beauty in front of him.

He burned the image of her speaking closely with Princess Renner into his eyes.

 _'If only I could make that woman mine...'_ He understood that it would be a very difficult task. However, when one thought about it, it was not completely impossible. **(Oh Philip, if I were you I think you should give up on doing that)**

 _'Once my fief becomes wealthy, the other nobles will start introducing their daughters to me. The wealthier I get, the better the girls will be. Even that Princess, even that emissary isn't out of the question!'_

Philip suddenly felt a wave of heat surge up from his lower body. ' _Well, the Great Nobles usually have a concubine or three… the best case would be if I could enjoy those two beauties at the same time.'_

Philip looked back and forth between Renner and Albedo. _'Hold on, they did said he is an assistant...'_ He then took a look at the man who's drinking a glass of wine right now. _'Maybe, but this is just a chance!'_

Philip hurriedly picked up a beverage from nearby table full of drinks before his fantasies grew out of control,. It would be very bad if he got hard here. The cool sensation of the drink sliding down his throat helped him regain a measure of calm.

 _'Come to think of it, how did they make this ice? Is it magic…?'_ The only people in Philip's estate who could use magic were the priests. While they could help cure illness, they would demand money for doing so. They would ask for an appropriate payment if they had to make ice.

 _'Well since they're in my domain, I'll have them heal me for free next time. A mere resident daring to charge his lord money, how ridiculous is that!'_ Philip made a mental note of this new way to deal with the priests in future. He looked forward to getting to work on his domain once he returned. He could imagine all his brilliant ideas being put into action, lighting up his life with golden radiance.

 _'-Oya?'_

When he looked back to Albedo, he saw her standing by herself. Aside from the man who's an assistant for the envoy, she seemed to be alone...

There were many nobles around, but nobody knew how to approach her, nor her assistant.

 _'The Sorcerous Kingdom, huh… What will become of the Kingdom after this?'_ Philip did not particularly care what happened to the Kingdom, but it would be troublesome if it affected his estate.

That being the case-

Philip shuddered at the idea he had just thought of. _'-Oi oi, don't think about such dangerous things. It's just… well, it's not exactly a bad move, right? How should I say this… I can't believe I actually thought of an idea like that...'_ He looked at the side of Albedo's lonely face.

 _'There's no use in being third. There's no point in being second. The most important thing is to be the first.'_ The emissary of the Sorcerous Kingdom looked like she had been outcast because nobody was talking to her. Philip had read about how ladies were quite vulnerable to this sort of thing.

 _'Do it. You have to make a gamble to get a return. The chance to rise has come because everything has changed. I'm a lucky man, so I should make good use of my luck.'_ Philip's family had always been bound to a faction, but they were typically at the tail end of that faction. There were only so many benefits he could gain from continuing to be bound to that faction.

Then, he recalled some words he had heard recently. A certain very skinny landlady had said, "Why not make a faction of your own?"

After making up his mind, Philip downed the glass of wine he had been holding all this while.

It was unlike the watery wine he had drunk at home. It felt like his throat and belly were burning. As though propelled by the heat which rose from his belly, he steeled himself full of confidence, and thus Philip stepped forward.

Before he spoke, he silently cleared his throat to speak firmly and fluently.

"Albedo-sama, mind if I cut in?"

Thanks to his voice, Albedo turned her smile to him.

He was not blushing from the wine.

"Ara, how do you do..." Her brows creased for a moment, as though deep in thought. Philip immediately realized what she was looking for.

"I am Philip."

"Oh? Ah, Lord Philip - no, Philip-sama. It is an honor to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Albedo-sama. Nothing could delight me more than to make your acquaintance." Philip was keenly aware that the air around him seemed to have changed. A quick glance aside revealed that the higher-ranked nobles had shocked looks on their faces.

He could not stem the joy within him as he realized all eyes at the dinner party sponsored by the Royal Family were on him.

 _'I, I'm now, I'm now the center of attention!'_

To think that he - who had only eaten cold meals in the past - was now the focus of these people who stood at the pinnacle of the Kingdom. As he thought about this, an unexpected excitement took control of Philip.

 _'That's right! I'm Philip! Watch me! Watch the man who will be the central figure of the Kingdom!'_ Philip racked his brains, and then made the biggest bet in his life.

That was to say, he invited Albedo to a ball which would take place a couple of days later.

Which also made Alcatraz to be more frustrated than ever as he can take a good guess that Albedo is more pissed at the man in front of her right now... Pity.

 **(I PITY YOU ETERNALLY PHILIP!)**

* * *

 **YAY! CHAP 13 is HERE!**

 **Now im quite sorry (nope) for the late upload (again and again) because reasons. I have a f**king life you know?**

 **Anyways, after reading back to the first part of the chapter of my story, makes me want to rewrite the wholeeeeee shit again. But, BUT! There are 2 choices I need confirmation for you guys as you have to review this to me.**

 **1: Should I rewrite the whole f**king thing and start all over?**

 **or**

 **2: Edit some of the chapters from beginning til now, and make it more... professional? Yea.**

 **I want to make a poll for this, but I dont know how to make one and im just too lazy to do it. So just review this and we'll get over it.**

 **Hope you enjoy your lives...**

 **(Btw, chapter 10 and 11 is now fixed, you can read them back again)**


	15. The New 'Borne'

**As spoken of the jury of the highest court marshal of the Overlord Fanfic community of this site, I hereby declare and to announce that I shall be editing the story!**

 **WHOOOOOO**

 **CHEERS!**

 **...**

 **Ok now moving on, and I'll be blunt here starting on. I dont give a shit on what you guys really want to read my story, sorry for that, I have a life behind this f**king black/white wall of the internet, and I cant live forever like this to entertain you all.**

 **And no, I am not dying you numbnuts. Don't get the wrong idea. Its bad to get misunderstood, which some idiots started them wars and all...**

 **Now, enjoy the story, and sorry to ruin your appetite for reading.**

* * *

 _'That somehow went off unexpectedly well...'_ He thought of the previous night he had attended participated with Albedo, which Albedo and some noble guy named Philip, were the center of attention to basically nearly f**king everyone in the room.

He also didn't expect for the man to invite Albedo for the ball to his home which will be starting in a couple days time, to which made Alcatraz to be frustrated at this, all he wants to do is just make some stuff in his workshop, drink some blood wine, and listen to music while doing so... Or maybe have a 'friendly' spar with Khorne.

 _'However, things just got unexpectedly complicated... F**k...'_

And somehow, he is annoyed yet thankful for the additional time they were given in the Capital. More time to walk around among the people and visit Gazef.

He doesn't know why, but ever since then, something inside him wants to visit him. He isn't sure why, but it goes with his feelings.

 _'Must be my experience from my past life...'_ was his thought. He did assumed it was that, but not entirely sure of it.

He also had to deal with Albedo's unsure questions and he had to answer them in a roll of adding even more complicated things as well.

And he did have something to tell with Albedo, but what was it?

He waved the thought away as he walked through the streets of the Capital on the common section of the kingdom. He'll remember in later on... Hopefully.

He managed to get away from the political bullsht away for a moment. Politics isn't his style of work, he knows the concept and he to work with it and against it, but it really isn't his suit of work.

But having such experience, even just a bit is better than nothing.

Because if there is no one available to do the political work or debate, then he has no choice but to budge into the damn thing.

Anyways, after walking for such time around, his sight took to a building to which is a tavern of sorts since there is a fucking sign of a drink hanging above the door.

He could only ask himself. _'Will their wine be good as I hope it would be?'_ Was all his thought.

He opened the door, paying no attention to the suspicious gaze from the guards flanking it. He could only assume that word has spread around about him.

The moment he entered sighted him with a bit luxurious interior, not exactly decent comparable to the bar in Nazarick, but simple enough for his taste.

The place went quiet for a moment as they gave a curious-look towards him. He didn't mind them as he immediately went to a vacant table, which is tended for 3 people, and sat on the chair.

He removed his satchel and placed it on the table along with his katana. He still felt some curious gazes are still upon him, not that he cared, but he really hoped for them to stop looking.

He sighed mentally.

And almost after that, a girl, to which he immediately know whom is a waitress, coming to him to expect an order. Her appearance is not too much of a fancy maiden, but decent enough to know that she is a worker here.

He could tell that she is fearful, not quickly to know why, but he quickly gotten the idea of an obvious pointer.

"Hello, welcome to the Royal Capital's finest inn." She bowed slightly. "What can I do for you?" She greeted with a welcoming tone, with a hidden tone of fear within it.

 _'Not a stutter, brave girl.'_

Taking off his hat, but his face is still shadowed by his hood. "May I see the menu?" He asked kindly. He noticed that the girl tensed down the moment he spoke. Possibly intimidated by his looks.

"Of course! Here." She handed him a hard-cased menu with 3 pages in it.

He then turned to the page of a list of beverages along with deserts on it. Basically just a normal styled menu, except with some fancy appearance on it.

Not that he couldn't read the language, he couldn't take out his glasses from the satchel, I mean, what kind of warrior would use glasses to read? And that possibility of a thought would make his alibi a bit more less of reputation.

So he decided to risk it and take chances. He materialized his glasses from his void inventory which appeared beneath his hood, but when materializing, it would make the item to shine a bit, to which is a slight problem.

He then released some smoke beneath his hood and covered his eyes, hoping it wouldn't make the light of an materializing item to have a really big, heavily unwanted attention.

The glasses appeared on his face and looked at the writings onto the menu, to which he can now read. He also took a glance to the girl, who is oblivious of what he just did, and to that no reaction, he sighed mentally with relief.

Quickly looking to the menu, he noticed some wine into the list and took interest on a beverage called; _'Sky Light'_.

Which made him to raise a brow on that, but he is definitely curious on this drink, it may have a same taste from his collection of magic beverages and the ones in the bar of Nazarick.

Nevertheless, he wanted to try it.

"Ill be having this." He pointed at the writing. It costs 80 silver which is a bit expensive for a exquisite kind of wine, but thats only for the ones in the Capital. Heh.

"Right away." The waitress nodded her head and speedily went to get his order. She also took the menu from him with permission.

He then rubbed the temple of his head out of mental stress in his mind. Too much thinking and planning of Nazarick's future in this world, as well as inventions he and Ainz, but mostly him since he has got tons of ideas that needed to be out of his mind, would be shared and given into this world in the given time.

After some minutes passed by, a bell by the door rung as it was heard being opened, noting to everyone that someone is entering. He took a side glance to see who it is. And to his curious question, it was Blue Rose. And they were geared up as well.

There were small whispers and murmurs around that could be heard.

"Its the Blue Rose."

"Why are they here? They seemed to be ready for something."

"I dont like the looks of this, something's wrong."

And went on and on of the muffled conversation among the adventurers in the inn.

 _'Aw shet.'_ He thought. _'Do they know im here? If so, how?'_ The girls seemed to be glancing to every corner and table they see. Making Alcatraz to get the most obvious of the smallest hint he could notice. _'Yep, they know im here.'_

"-Are you certain he is here?" Gagaran spoke. His enhanced undead hearing picked up the faintest of the whisper direct to Blue Rose's way. He could feel the magic trying to block him from the sound barrier, that he could guessed is that Evileye placed on themselves so they wouldn't be eavesdropped, to which is his amusement of a low-tier spell that couldn't work on his magic-penetration.

"Of course Im certain." Evileye said in a irritated tone. "How could I be wrong at a situation like this?" Alcatraz chuckled at her words. He then placed a med-tier illusion magic onto his face, making it shadowed by the hood and no light can piece through the shadowed darkness beneath it and to his face. But however, letting a small part of his face to be seen, most likely the mouth. So that they would know what will his expression will be but slightly and not entirely. :D

Before any of them could spoke, Alcatraz decided to end the fun and waved his hand to them. "Hey! Looking for me?" He called to them. Much to their reactions, their faces suddenly changed from surprised to a serious one.

Everyone glanced, while some looked to their way, curious on how the man is being looked by Blue Rose. They have their own guesses and hunches, but nevertheless curious of what is going on.

"Come mon and take a seat!" He took his things and walked towards a vacant table that would be enough for them to sit around at. "Come mon! Dont be shy girls!" He said.

Now that would make adventurers, or basically everyone in the people in the room to glare at the man, showing quite much of disrespect to the Adamantite team.

The members of the Blue Rose were looking at each other with confusion and surprise, but they followed and walked towards the man in question.

"Take a seat." His voice suddenly changed from a cheerful tone into a cold, deep tone. Greatly surprising the girls more ever.

The girls took their seats and sat without hesitation, but with cautiousness and unease to the man.

"What can I do for you, ladies?" He folded his hands onto the table.

The girls glanced at each other before Lakyus answered for them. "I want to ask, who are you? And where did you get that blade?"

Watcher chuckled. "Like I said again, I am known as Watcher. I lost my name long ago for it to be forgotten by time, I never even liked it anyway... And for this blade of mine, why do you ask?" He grinned.

Lakyus narrowed her eyes. "Because if you ever went out of control from that cursed blade from one of the Swords of Darkness, then we have no choice but to eliminate you." She said with seriousness in her tone, but low enough for only the ones at their table could hear. Luckily, Evileye activated a magic item to nullify any sound around them, blocking any potential eavesdroppers.

 _'Oh, so she managed to sense it. Good, was doubting her skills for quite a while since I was introduced to them.'_

Alcatraz just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, do what you wish to do on that time that will never, ever will happen." He grinned. "The cursed blade I carried wont even try to possess me anyway."

Lakyus opened her eyes slightly from that statement and made a brief glance to Evileye then back to Watcher, noting that she was right that the blade he carried is indeed cursed.

"What makes you think of that?"

"Because, I myself am already cursed." He made a frown.

And now that, that statement made them to widen their eyes in surprise, he could even tell that Evileye was also shocked by this as well. She couldn't sense anything abnormal within him! "Surprised?"

"How are you cursed? I couldn't detect any dark magic within you." Said Evileye.

"Two words." He raised two fingers, index and middle. "Sorcerer Kingdom."

"What did they do?" Said Tia, getting the hint of what he is saying.

"The Sorcerer King made a deal with me, a offer that I can never find any chance if I were to decline." He smirked. "But however, you wont get any information of how and what he did to offer me in doing so. I made a deal with the devil after all." He shrugged his shoulders. The girls then took an uneasy glance at each other, sweating by a little from what he said.

 _'HAHAHAHAHA! Their faces, so damn priceless! HAHAHAHAHA! Couldnt have overdo that but DAMN it was too good not to!'_

Before any of them could speak, he chuckled. Enough to gain their attention on him. "-Justttt kidding! I wanted to see your faces when I said it." He grinned wildly.

The girls made a small mental relief from that, but it only made them to heavily doubt his words. He is quite unpredictable and possibly a good trickster in words.

"But truly, why and what are you here for? Is it because you want to know why is the Ambassador of Nazarick here? Why a person such as me, with skills that could possibly rival that hero, that I recently heard who died by the hands of Ainz Ooal Gown? Or, why is a cursed blade dwelling in the fate of my hands?" He said with no hint of predicament.

And now that, that made them to truly open their eyes, like a size of a dinner plate, and gasp in pure shock. Just to make note, on how this person managed to guess ,on what they want from him, correctly!?

Its like he truly knows what is going on for him. Is it a magic item that lets him see through their minds? Not possible.

"Shocked you all? *Chuckles* I apologize, my 'Insanity' side was almost slipping out." He suddenly sat straight, surprised the girls as they shifted from their seats from the sudden movement from Watcher, and bowed his head apologetically. "Happens time to time."

"I-Its fine." Lakyus stuttered for a moment as she's regaining back her composure. Simply, they all sweat dropped with immense nervousness on how he managed to know the things that they were going to ask to him mainly.

"...And what do you mean, your 'Insanity' side?" Evileye said in a cautious tone.

Watcher slowly turned his head towards her, to which Evileye was seemingly normal on the outside, but inside she was nervous. Quite a wonder on how a undead can be so... fearful on from this man?

"I have... Different mood swings, meaning that there are times I could be happy, sad, depressed, angry, excited, serious, etc, in and at most random times. Even in situations that recommended to be taken serious to the matter." He folded his hands. "I am not normal." He said it coldly.

"..."

Before any of them could say, the waitress brought back Watcher's order to him. She placed a glass in front of him and poured wine for him fully. She then settled the bottle of wine, bowed her head respectfully, and left.

Although, he could sense that the waitress was quite nervous and shaken from the fact of him being conversing with the famous Adamantite adventurer team.

 _'More complicated matter to deal with.'_ He sighed mentally. He quickly waved the thought off and took a sip on his wine slowly.

His eyes slightly widen from surprise, a familiar taste back home. He never thought he would taste it again, but its not entirely same, but somewhat similar to his favorite booze; Red Fine Wine.

 _'Ill be soooo buying a whole bunch of these.'_ He grinned inwardly.

"But truly." He made a frown again. "What is it do you want of me, and from me?"

"You." Said Lakyus without any hint of hesitance from her tone.

"Me?" He raised a brow.

"What would you do after the talks? You did say you are a bodyguard, and you were hired to be one. Are you?"

 _'Ahhh, silvery tongue there. Might as well go with it.'_ He smirked.

A deep frown could be seen from his shadowy hood. It made a sign for Blue Rose to might have gotten the vital spot that Lakyus risked to gambled the part.

"So you dont have any ties with the Sorcerer Kingdom nor the King." She paused, waiting to receive any response from him but none, getting the sign that she is quite lucky to say the right words. "Then we might have something for you to join us."

It only made his frown to become more deeper. "Your choice of action is running on a thin ice, Lakyus. I suggest you tread carefully, or I can just kill all of you in just 3 seconds, give or take 4."

"Is that a threat?" Said Gagaran in a slightly agitated tone. Evileye glared at her words, making a possible wrong move on what to say on a potentially strong ally. They might lose this chance greatly.

"No, but its a fact." He tapped his fingers on the table before drawing out his USP from his duster's inner pockets. He secretly pulled it out from his void inventory really.

The gun that he made really.

 **(Forgot to put its look from the previous chapter, sorry. But its appearance is a USP, but entirely made out of wood, only some few parts are metal)**

Their eyes gazed on a strange foreign object. It seemed to be shaped of a box with a hole on its stocked-end staff point. They could somehow tell of the weird contraption he is holding, he could kill them with ease. **(I suck at explaining)** And before they could say a word, Watcher quickly spoke up.

"This weapon, a gun to be precise, is what I used to kill my enemies effortlessly. It requires no magic, as it is a deadly and a destructive weapon. So I suggest to speak your words carefully, unless you want to have a hole on your head." He slowly pointed the pistol at each one of them starting from left - Tia - and to the right end - Evileye.

From what they have heard of this man, was quite a crazy thing to hear. But his words do not seem to hold any lies and tricks, only a cold, honest truth in it.

He quickly draw back his pistol and hid it under his duster once more. Secretly stuffing it into his void inventory. He stood up, which surprised the girls, emptied his glass of wine before grabbing the bottle with him. He then place 3 silver coins as a tip.

He shouldered his satchel and hoist his katana onto his waist. "Now, time has gotten short, and I need to be with my employer within the time." He fixed his hat and tipped his hat to them. "I pray that we wont be seeing each other again within this time..." He said coldly before walking to the exit.

Leaving the girls in a uncomfortable silence at the table...

"For now..." He muttered quietly once he exited the Inn.

* * *

The dark-red armored adventurer made a small frustrating sigh.

He had enough on staying in Nazarick for quite a time. Walking around the place in E-Rantel, to which he found it a bit more peaceful and quiet compared to the past situation before, its like making another way of him to be relaxed.

Another way other than watching videos in his friend's chamber all day long.

Wherever he walked through the streets of E-Rantel, people greeted him with respect, praising, idolized, the normal things of being a 'Hero' to the people.

But he find their words not to be really important, as he just wanted to take a breather outside of Nazarick for a little while.

Later on, he stumbled upon a street where a Death Knight patrolling on. Of course, the citizens that were present hurriedly stepped aside from the monstrosities, or either hid back to their buildings.

He shook his head from amusement. He knew why they were scared of, because how could one not be when you are living?

A boy then rushed towards in front of the Death Knight's path, his age would possibly be 6-8 considering his possible guess of age, and stood vigilantly.

Khorne, or rather, Kaiser in his adventurer form, titled his head slightly from this sight. As if to question himself from this scene. He quickly understood as he saw the boy gripping something, which is a rock that is a bit bigger than his hand but enough to be gripped by the size of his hand surprisingly.

He made a good guess that the boy is going to throw the rock towards the Death Knight.

He remembered that they were only given commands on to 'Protect and Defend the Citizens', 'Attack when provoked', and possibly some other commands that he didnt remember clearly, but he needed to stop the boy.

The people around him were starting to get very worried for the boy's action. Some of them seemed to be willing to stop the boy from throwing the rock, but were hesitating.

He couldnt raise his voice to the boy for some reason, so he decided to swiftly dash to the boy using **|Air Charge|** to reach the boy's position faster.

As the Death Knight is coming closer to him, only gazing downwards at the boy as if he isnt any of a threat, the boy slowly raised his hand and changed his stance into a throwing position.

As Kaiser was drawing near the boy, the boy already threw the rock towards the Death Knight. But Kaiser can still reach in time before the rock could hit the Death Knight.

Kaiser stopped in front of the rock and grabbed it. The boy widen his eyes into a size of a dinner plate, as well to anyone who were watching the scene. Time seem to stop around the area, except for the Death Knight to walk past Kaiser continuing its patrol and ignoring the situation just a minute ago.

Because it doesn't possess any sentimental f**king conscience obviously! BECAUSE ITS BASIC F**KING KNOWLEDGE!

As the DK's towering sight slowly fades away from the area, time seemed to flow.

The boy slowly fell on his knees, with tears finally coming out from his eyes. Kaiser only looked down at the boy with slight pity.

 _'He must have lost someone from the Massacre...'_

He then checked his surroundings and noticed the people then quickly gathered towards them, they gave praises and cheers to the hero on the what he just did, while some were scolding the boy for his life-and-death actions.

"Dont, his actions are understandable." He spoke to the ones scolding the boy.

They look at him with confused looks, one of them asked really confused and upset from what the boy did. "But, this child caused trouble for-"

"-on which is out of from emotion." He said with a tone that says 'Listen and be quiet'. Its enough for them to do so.

Kaiser kneeled and looked at the boy lowly. The boy's eyes were filled with tears, yet his face is harden, like almost taking the sadness of emotions within him from turning into a loud cry.

 **(Kneeled isnt a word? Stupid f**king internet and the dictionary of it)**

Kaiser slowly raised his hand towards the boy, to which the boy closed his eyes as if he is going to slap him, but it never came. The boy felt a hand gone down onto his shoulder, he quickly opened his eyes, looked at the hand then to Kaiser with a confused look.

"You didn't do the right thing nor the wrong thing child, it's understandable." Kaiser said in a calm, and a really gentle tone despite his harshness of a voice. "It is fine..." The moment he said that, the boy finally couldn't hold back his tears and the agony of sadness within him, and cried out loud and tackled the red-adventurer and hugged him.

Kaiser was surprised at this for few seconds before giving him a gentle, warming embrace. "It's alright." He patted his back gently. "Let it out." The boy continued on crying so loudly, that anyone nearby who didnt saw what happened, gathered and ask to anyone on what just happened.

Some of the townspeople were hanging their head low with deep sadness over the loss of their husbands, brothers, uncles, who were conscripted into the army and fight against the Baharuth Empire. Some of them had tears on their eyes but barely holding it back.

They were all taken by the adventurer's actions onto the boy. He is really one of the Adventurers that had inspired on the term of 'Hero', truly one of them.

The team 'Darkness', along with their leader Momon, the symbol of hope and justice into the minds and hearts of the people.

 _'You can't bring back the dead now, you have to move forward with a will to live and go on._ ' He wanted to say this to the child, but he cdouldn't. It seemed to be a cold, hearted truth, and it might break the child from hearing such words.

Those words aren't simply the things to say to a child.

Somewhat 'oblivious' to his surroundings, a man covered in a cloak, was observing onto the scene from the alley.

"The mission failed, abort now. We'll try again." He whispered to the men behind him before running away into the shadows.

* * *

Alcatraz had returned to his place, and changed his attire to his 'Noble' one.

Fortunately, he doesn't need to use illusion enchantments to be into his 'Noble' form and use spells that had been acquired from his past adventures in YGGDRASIL... Most likely the same activities for an anti-pker.

Anyways, he then used the other escort carriage that was already arranged for him. He prepared it ahead.

He managed to arrive onto the place, the place didnt really surprise him much, but it seemed quite wealthy for their terms.

Few servants that were outside greeted him with utmost respect, considering that he is one of the Sorcerer Kingdom's envoy. To which they think.

"Do you mind telling me where is the Ambassador?" He asked in a kindly tone. He could notice the female servants blushing slightly from this, to which they just turned into another shade of red before seeing his face.

"T-The Ambassador i-is at her room resting, sir."

He smiled warmly. "Would you mind showing me the way?" And that made her blush into another deep shade of red.

"Y-Yes!" She quickly bowed her head to hide her blush, to which is already too late. "P-Please follow me."

"Thank you." He replied before following the lead maid.

After walking through some corners, they arrived at a door that seemed to be a beautiful polished oak door. "This is where Miss Albedo is resting at the moment sir."

"Thank you, you may go." He said kindly.

The maid quickly nodded several times before walking quickly out of sight, he swear that his face seemed to be in a near-perfection of beauty for human terms.

He sighed, he couldn't help to remove the illusion's spell, it made his appearance to blend in with the name after all.

He waved the unnecessary thoughts away, to which he will think of so later on. He then leaned beside the door, waiting for Albedo.

He quietly counted for how long she has been in the room before the doors opened, and it has been somewhat seven minutes tops.

The door slowly opened, revealing the world-class beauty.

"Have you rested well, Albedo?" He said in a calm tone. Albedo jumped slightly from surprise before quickly turning to her side, looking at Alcatraz, or Drakul L. Crimson at the moment.

He could smell a calming aroma coming off her, a perfume of her choice. It doesn't really bother him much, but he just couldn't like the smell of a perfume often. Much to his demise, he'd just have to deal with it.

 _'F**k'_

"A-Alca, Drakul-san, you're here?" She quickly corrected herself from the error that she may almost have made. Even though there is no one around the hall, its still better to be on guard at all times when your in a political mission.

Even if there are people who are on your side, it is still better to lessen the information around to keep it more secretive.

"I was told that you've been resting so I waited for you to come out, I wish not to bother you in your sleep ma'am." He said, going through the flow, making Albedo to catch up what he is doing.

"But you could have at least let me know that you were waiting for me, Drakul." She said in a unusually calm tone.

Drakul then bowed his head with his small smile not wavering from the slightest. "I apologize."

They then proceded to the ballroom in a satisfying silence. Half-way from their destination, they then noticed that Philip is also approaching towards them, perhaps he was also heading to Albedo's room? That's what Alcatraz could guess.

"Ah Albedo-sama, Drakul-sama, it seems you are heading to the ballroom are you? Permit me to escort you there as well."

"You may, Philip-sama." Her usual, smile not wavering down.

They then continued their walk to the ballroom, but however, the air around seemed to be heavy. Alcatraz could only noticed that Albedo is really not taking this man into her 'like' list, on what he guess for them to earn her respect and worthy of attention... Is what he thinks.

As what Alcatraz could think that they are nearing to their destination of the ballroom, Philip began to speak.

"There are many nobles in the ballroom. All of them have gathered to see you, Albedo-sama."

The words seemed to be a little bit rash, but Albedo immediately replied.

"Is that so? Thank you for your assistance, Philip-sama."

Alcatraz sighed with relief mentally that her tone isn't quite rash or anything that he could detect other than hidden annoyance.

But what he is about to hear next from Philip, is going to blow his fucking mind.

"Come to think of it, are you already wed, Albedo-sama?"

Alcatraz almost lost his composure from that. He then noticed Albedo's body seemed to be tensed up from that question, and even without seeing her face he could guess that its frozen stiff.

"What a strange thing to ask, Philip-sama. Regretfully, I do not yet have in that capacity yet, and I am sadly single."

"Is that so? Given your beauty, I would have expected suitors to come thick and fast, Albedo-sama."

"Fufu ― it is quite a surprise that no such suitors have come my way. Still, such offers would be quite troubling for me, so it is hardly a bad thing, in my opinion."

"Is that so..."

Before he reached the door, Philip placed his hand on Albedo's fragrant shoulder, and made to slowly draw her over to him. But Alcatraz didnt allow that.

He quickly and gently pushed his hand away from Albedo's shoulder, which made Philip to look at him with a daring expression.

"I apologize, but I would refrain from touching ma'dam such a way, Philip-sama." He then placed his hands behind his back, just like a butler would. He could swear that Albedo made a thankful expression that only he could read fortunately.

The man quickly bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry about that." He said quickly, and the tone seemed to be... forced?

Alcatraz eyed the man for a while before opening the door. "Let us proceed then."

* * *

What exactly did their eyes see? How did this scene appear to these fancily-dressed nobles?

Hilma was interested in the answers to those questions.

First-class cuisine, first-class servants, first-class utensils, first-class music, and below third-rate trash nobles.

The people gathered here were largely good-for-nothing wastes of food, third sons and below who were the spares of spares. They had been forced to bow their heads to the world for various reasons and were filled with resentment.

The looks on their faces said everything. Many of them expressed the carefree joy of liberation. Many others were consumed by the flames of desire. To these people, this place was one where they could fully indulge their vanity.

But then again, this place had always been intended to be a feeding ground.

Noble society in the Kingdom was now in a state of chaos.

It's been several months since the war with the Sorcerous Kingdom, but with the scars it left behind were large and could not fully heal. Several factions had dissolved from of this and new ones had risen to take their place. The upper-class noble houses had been displaced by the those families which had previously been lower-ranking.

The current chaos in the Kingdom was an incredibly good chance for all those people who were unaligned to any of the factions. No, it might be their last chance. If the factions established themselves again, they might find themselves banished to the sidelines once more.

And because of that, this gathering is basically a gigantic feeding ground for them.

It was one where hungry fish would lure the small fry into their bellies.

After studying this scene for nearly an hour, Hilma concluded that there were no nobles here which could be considered first-rate, the kind which she wanted to ensnare with all her might. With the exception of that single noble who seemed to be surrounded by other people as well. But he is only an 'escort' for Albedo.

Even so, she was not disappointed by this outcome. Indeed, she would be worried if there were any first-rate nobles parading themselves in a dangerous place like this.

She had been quite careful when sending out her invitations, but Hilma did not think she was perfect. There would surely be someone from one of the factions to be in here.

 _'Still, that would be interesting'_ She thought. The more she had to say in her report, the more her own value would rise. This was not a bad thing at all for her. _'Then, it's about time, no?'_

It had been an hour and a half since the ball started, so it was the appointed time.

Hilma's real work was only beginning.

"―Hilma."

The voice from behind startled her, and her shoulders twitched.

When she turned around, she saw the stupidest man in this hall. (Lol)

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"No, Philip-sama, nothing is wrong." Hilma concealed her true emotions within her smile. Among those emotions was anger at being surprised by a piece of trash like him.

"Albedo-sama wanted to rest for about ten minutes, so I came to find you."

"That is quite reasonable, given that she was speaking with all those guests. I understand; then, I shall accompany Albedo-sama to the break room."

"Really? Then, I shall go too."

What the hell is he talking about? That was the reply Hilma wanted to give. No, it might be that he had sensed something.

With caution in her heart, Hilma continued her act: "I feel it would be better not to do so." Now, Hilma was sure that this man had not suspected anything.

In other words, he was just a moron amongst morons, a good-for-nothing with neither the knowledge nor the etiquette to be a nobleman.

"I fear that if a lady is accompanied to the rest area by a gentleman who is not her husband, it might lead to the spread of… inappropriate rumors for both parties."

"Ahhh. However, my plan is to immediately return once I get there."

"Even so, it is not quite appropriate. I understand your concern for her as the host of this event. However, I am also the provider of the venue, so please allow me to take on this responsibility and escort Albedo-sama safely to the rest area."

"Ahh…" It looked like he was going to say something else, so Hilma waited in silence for him to finish.

The truth was, she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Unfortunately, this imbecile was also the driving force behind this gathering. She could not be too rude towards him.

"What do you think I should do in order to join myself to her in matrimony?"

"Haaaah?!" Hilma had completely forgotten to stay in character because of his words. "Eh? Say what?"

"As in, a way to have Albedo-sama marry me."

 _'Seriously!?'_ Thought Hilma and the other specific person who was listening to their conversation. You all know who.

Hilma desperately fought the urge to shout those words. She could hardly believe anyone could actually be this stupid. According to Hilma's information, the person he was courting was the Sorcerer King's right hand - in other words, someone who held a position equivalent to that of a prime minister. It was unthinkable for a low-class noble from a neighboring country to actually utter those words to someone like her.

And there was also this other noble that was escorting her - according to her information given from them - and he is only keeping an eye out. But what and who? That made her shiver in fear and terror in thought. She could notice that the same noble she was thinking about is taking a glances at her. As if he could listen to what they are saying.

She needs to speak her words carefully.

"Ahhh, but you see, I'm a man who managed to gather this many nobles too. I don't think I'm that far behind her, what do you think?" Without her realizing it, Hilma's throat had contracted tightly.

No, that was not a thing which could be summed up with the word 'trauma'.

What if that person heard those foolish words, which held zero appeal to that woman? What would happen? It would be alright if only Philip had to bear those consequences. But if she was to be punished for it as well, that black hell might well be waiting for her.

"Well, in, in any case, it's hardly workable. I heard she holds a position equivalent to that of a prime minister in the Sorcerous Kingdom. That is to say, she would be a duchess in the Kingdom."

"But isn't the Sorcerous Kingdom a tiny marble of a city-state?" (You dense dumb mother f**ker arent you Philip?)

"No, no, you can't speak of it that way." Those words, which seemed to sneer at the Sorcerous Kingdom, made Hilma break out in goosebumps.

It was true that in terms of territory, the Sorcerous Kingdom was not large, even with the Katze Plains factored in. However, was their military power not overwhelmingly superior? Regardless of how much effort one put into trade, diplomacy and other fields, relationships between nations were still decided by their comparative military strengths. It did not matter how large a nation's territory was, because once that nation lost, it would all be taken away.

If he did not even understand that fact, then how could she possibly explain it in a way that this twit could understand?

Hilma pondered deeply, but could not find an answer. After all, wisdom and stupidity were two sides of the same coin.

In the end, she had no choice but to reason it out for him.

"It cannot be done. There is no chance that woman would possibly wed you, Philip-sama."

"...But I thought the mood was pretty good. Didn't the two of us look good together when we made our entrance?"

 _'So that's what he was thinking'_ Hilma thought in surprise. _'Could it be that he was trying to get people on his side by acting like he had the Sorcerous Kingdom's backing? This fellow is the ultimate moron… seriously, spare me, I'm begging you. Please don't make that person angry.'_

Hilma felt something sour rising up from her stomach. Yet, at the same time, she wanted to let this fellow feel what it was like to have something squirming into his stomach.

"...Perhaps I've said too much. Please allow me to escort Albedo-sama. You should stay here and enjoy yourself as the host, Philip-sama."

"...Well, since it's like that, it can't be helped. I'll leave Albedo-sama to you, then."

 _'I'd do that without you having to say it.'_ Hilma lowered her head, keeping those words in her heart. Then, in order not to hear any more of that nitwit's babblings, she made a beeline to Albedo's side.

Albedo was speaking to a nobleman. Under normal circumstances, Hilma might have watched the mood and bade her time. However, dealing with that nincompoop had exhausted her, so she immediately cut in and addressed Albedo: "Forgive me, Albedo-sama, it seems it is about time for you to have a rest."

"Indeed… My apologies, do allow me a short break." Taking Albedo by the hand, Hilma led Albedo out of the ballroom.

"Fu~ ...Ahh, how disgusting." Hilma turned around as she heard the voice from behind her. If things were really that bad, what should she do?

As she turned around, she saw Albedo dabbing at her shoulder with a handkerchief.

Albedo's eyes met Hilma's.

"That disgusting man touched me. Only one man in this world is allowed to touch my body in a lustful way… Shit. That piece of brainless dogshit…" Her words were accompanied by a gnashing of teeth. To think that her face, which typically bore a gentle smile, would actually display her displeasure so openly. Could that be an indicator of how really unhappy she was?

Hilma hesitated. Should she speak to her? Or was this a prelude to her punishment?

"...What should I do? Say something."

"Ah, y-yes…" Hilma replied as her heart filled with an incomparable terror. "I can understand how you feel, Albedo-sama."

"Ara, if that's the case… can you get rid of that creature and then prop up another human in his place?"

"If it is your wish, then I shall immediately prepare another puppet for your strings, Albedo-sama." Albedo opened her mouth, and then closed it. She repeated that action several times.

It was a very attractive suggestion, one which would make anyone hesitate.

That said, it did not matter what she chose. Only hell would await him. Still, whatever happened to that idiotic Philip, one could only say that he had asked for it.

"Hu… Never mind. He was just a regular nuisance. That person's foolishness made quite an impression on the nobles at the royal dinner, so switching him out now would be a bit of a waste… Hm, it might be fun to follow up on that. But no, probably not." Hilma recalled the conversation from just now, the wild fantasies and ravings of the absolute madman who wanted to marry Albedo.

"He'll have some uses for us some time in the future, even with his incompetence of being a foolish man." A voice appeared, which caused her to quickly turn around to the source of the voice, and found out that it was that noble. The same noble who was with Albedo from that day. "And you made the right call on letting him walk around the living for a little more ma'am."

"Oh indeed. Soon I'll be able to splatter him all over the ground. He must be punished for the crime of touching this body of mine, which belongs to Ainz-sama, with his filthy hands."

They did not speak after that, nor did they meet anyone else. Hilma brought Albedo to a certain room.

Once they reached that room, Hilma stumbled, nearly collapsing due to her legs going soft from relief. Handling that woman alone - a confidant of that demon king who could even subdue that Jaldabaoth - had drained an enormous amount of her stamina. However, not being able to remain standing was absolutely forbidden.

"Are you alright?" The nobleman offered a hand to help. She was hesitant to accept the hand of a possible higherup from that demon king. Hilma gathered up all her strength. In her heart, she resolved to sleep for a full day after all this was over.

"T-Thank you."

"Not at problem." Was his reply.

"This way, please." After that, Hilma opened the door, and the men seated on the chairs within the room rose as one. All of them were as skinny as Hilma. They were Hilma's colleagues; the five branch leaders of Eight Fingers and their chairman, making a total of six people.

They were also the people she trusted most in this world. In the past, they had feuded over profits, but now they no longer thought that way. After learning about the link between Jaldabaoth and the Sorcerous Kingdom, their fates were now linked. They had no choice but to work like slaves until this country was consumed and they were liberated.

These close friends of hers lowered their heads deeply as they beheld the very incarnation of terror (Albedo). The fear they could not hide made itself visible in the trembling of their shoulders.

Drakul then closed the door to the room, and Albedo took her highest-placed seat in the room while Drakul walked to Albedo's side. The men and Hilma did not sit down, but remained standing as they awaited their orders.

"Now then, an order for you lot. You are to transfer resources to the Sorcerous Kingdom."

"Understood, I am eager to serve." The head of the Smuggling Division did not waste a moment in replying.

The Smuggling Division's leader had lost a lot of power in the traders' guild during Jaldabaoth's disturbance, when much of his resources had been stolen away. Even so, there were advantages to being in his position. This was because his dealings with the nobles that had taken part in the war against the Sorcerous Kingdom had been conducted entirely with cash. Or perhaps, it would be more accurate to say that his power was slowly returning now that the merchants - who had extended credit to the nobles - were now agonizing about repayment.

"I am not referring to that. All you need to do is conduct trade at an appropriate price. After that, you will use the money earned to import food in preparation for the upcoming famine in the Kingdom. Buy the rations which the Royal Army could not move out in time - no, start by trading in grain futures. After all, Ainz-sama has already begun large-scale food production." The future which she spoke of would surely come to pass, given the massive drop in the kingdom's workforce.

"Understood. I shall mobilize the traders immediately."

"These are especially important. Make sure they're in the first shipment to come over." The man carefully and graciously accepted the piece of paper that she had tossed out.

"Yes!"

"Then, what news is there about magic items?" Another man seemed to jump into the air.

"My deepest apologies!" He bent his waist and bowed so hard that he hit his head against the table, striking it with a startling amount of force. "My subordinates are currently infiltrating the Magician's Guild to conduct an in-depth investigation on them. If I can be allowed a little more time - no, if you are willing to accept an in-progress report, I can deliver one right now!"

"Never mind, then. Just speed your actions up. In addition… yes. Have you decided on your new colleagues yet? If so, we'll need to bring them back for baptism." The colleagues in question were meant to fill the empty seats of the Eight Fingers as the new division heads.

As she recalled exactly what that baptism entailed, Hilma choked back the urge to vomit. Similar expressions to hers appeared on the faces of her friends, who were desperately trying to keep their facial nerves under control.

It was a fiendish rite which broke the will and completely erased any inkling of resistance within its subjects. If any of the people in this room were told they would have to undergo it again, there was no doubt that they would start bawling like children.

"I am very sorry, but we have not yet decided." said the Chairman. "The gentlemen we were allowed to borrow have performed very well. It might not be out of the question to have them serve as division heads themselves." The gentlemen in question referred to the undead which had been lent to them, each of which possessed unbelievable power.

Once they realised that the Six Arms were dead, a group of subordinates - the leaders of whom had originally been Workers - began plotting a violent overthrow. As a result, they sent out one of those undead creatures. In the end, that entity had eliminated nearly 40 people without letting a single one escape.

There was another reason for doing so; quite a laughable one, in fact. That was because nobody here wanted anyone else to go through the same thing as them. These hardened masters of the underworld who could calmly order the death of a man did not want anyone else to taste the same despair they had. This was how they protected them.

"...I understand. It will be fine as long as the organization can function as normal. Then, do you have any particular requests for me?"

"I fear to ask, but we have discovered that the Skeletons have produced outstanding results in the mines I have acquired. If possible, we would like to hold on to them for a little longer."

"Hmm, of course. If you can pay the appropriate fee, there will be no problem."

"My deepest thanks." The speaker's forehead began sweating profusely. He wiped at it with a handkerchief which was so wet it had changed color.

"Then, there's not much else for me to say in front of you. I believe I've mentioned this before, but do work your hardest to help the Sorcerous Kingdom swallow up the Kingdom in the future. In preparation for that day, you would do well to start making inroads at becoming legitimate businessmen."

"Understood!" All of them nervously bowed to her.

"Oh right, right―" Hilma and all the other members shuddered. "There's one more thing I wanted to say. There's a magic item that I want you to use your intelligence networks to locate for me. Record your findings on a parchment at regular intervals and send them to Albedo in the Sorcerous Kingdom. However, I don't know anything about its external appearance, so there is that."

"...What sort of magic item would that be?"

"It's a magic item that can control a target's mind."

"Mind control… a wand of charming or the like?"

"A more ancient or something akin to a legendary item." Spoke the nobleman beside Albedo. "You must let us know about anything you can find according to it, no matter how insignificant it would be. Mkay?"

All of them then immediately bowed their heads showing that they understood.

* * *

As the day have been finished, Albedo was then headed to the castle to have a meeting with the princess and give her the 'reward' from her loyalty and usage of contributions to Nazarick.

Alcatraz decided to go on and roam around the place and continue to get a layout out of it for future purposes.

You never know when you're gonna need it.

As he walked through the streets, he saw a boy. Specifically a small boy being picked up and bullied by other children, some which seemed to be bigger and taller than him.

But seeing the small boy, he was barely holding his ground, he managed to knock down the child slightly bigger than him. Impressed he thought.

He scanned the people around, thinking that they would help the child, but he felt disgusted once he noticed that none dared to rescue and help the boy and just watched the scene like it was entertainment.

He could felt his rage boiling, but thankfully was suppressed with willpower and his undead attributes of having almost no emotion to be leaked out.

He then walked forward and shouted to the children beating the boy; "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of here runts!"

"Oh crap! Run!" The children quickly run away, as if they were chased down.

Alcatraz looked at the fleeing children for few good seconds before looking at the beaten-down boy. He crouched down and checked up on him.

He was wearing a blue shirt with a green jacket, brown leggings and some shoes. But they were dirtied and worn out, he could guess it was from the beatings from those kids and he could tell his clothes are really old.

"Hey kid, can you here me?" He waited for a response from the child but no reply. "..."

He gently raised the boy's head and neared towards him, he could hear a weaken breath from the boy. He is unconscious, but beaten up to death.

 _'I cant leave him here...'_ It took him few moments of pondering, he didnt noticed the people were looking at him with disgusted and angered expressions.

He then got out his satchel and brought out a potion. A Minor Healing potion to be exact.

He then heard people around murmuring, he didnt focused on their attention as he concentrated on saving the boy, he is on the verge of death if not being taken cared for early.

He removed the lid and poured the contents into the child's mouth, while the rest few onto the child's heart.

A red glow appeared around the child's body, and it emitted a warm sensation as well. His wounds began to fade away and his clothes seem to fix together as well, much to his short surprise. The glow then died down few seconds later.

Being satisfied with the result, he gently picked the boy up in a caring form and walk towards the temple for them to take care of the child.

"Oi! Where do you think your going with that boy? Hand him over!" He heard a man shouted behind him in a harsh, old shaky tone.

Alcatraz stopped at his tracks and slightly turned his head over to the man behind. "Im heading to the temple for the priests there to take care of the boy..." He said coolly.

"Oh no, those priests wont take care of him. They say he's cursed! They said they couldn't heal him!"

That perked his brow with curiosity. He then secretly and quietly used **{Appraise Being}**. And to his surprise, the man was right about the boy being cursed, some reason he couldnt sense it before.

"...Then I'll take care of him."

"Oh no." The man slowly walks over to him. "The boy stays where he belongs."

"And let him be humiliated by the people around him?" He said with a slightest hint of disgust.

He then scanned his surroundings and found some of the people to look away from the boy. He then turned his eyes back quickly and waited for his reply, and there seems to be none. "Like I said, I'll take care of him." Was all he said before walking away.

But the man was persistent on him. The man grabbed the Alcatraz's/Watcher's shoulder and pulled him over, or at least if he could.

Alcatraz then used **{Shrouded Fear}** on the man.

And from the man's perspective, what he saw on Alcatraz was instead of him, he was a huge monstrous being. A being that was filled with black smoke and tar.

The man was paralyzed from immense fear that he passed out standing. His mouth suddenly began to be filled with foam and his eyes filling down with tears. People around then went towards the man to check on him, whilst Watcher continued to walk with the boy in his arms.

 ***Scene Change***

He arrives at the temple, with still the unconscious boy in his arms. The moment he arrived at the temple, the priests checked on the boy and suddenly gave him back to the man (Alcatraz).

He questioned them why they have gave the boy back to him when they should be caring for the boy.

But the temple priests argued on that the boy is cursed by some powerful dark f**king magic, which is beyond their skill and power to rescue the boy. They also feared that the boy will turn into some kind of demon if he is to be live longer.

They strongly suggested that the boy must die, in favor of them and of the 6 Gods.

Which he spatted their f**king dumb belief on them before walking out of the place.

He sighed stress fully for the boy who has no where else to go. He couldnt also leave him in the orphanage, since the place there is quite 'rotten'.

By the term 'rotten' is which there is a chance that the caretakers there are either strict and abusive or kind and gentle. He would prefer the latter, but the chances are 50-50.

He had no choice - even though are are some, he just didnt thought of it yet - but to take care of the boy himself. And by the time he wakes up, he may have to tell him what happened. Since it has been 4 or 5 hours that the boy is about to awake within sometime.

Alcatraz was in a tavern, ordered a drink as he waited for the boy to wake. Whenever the he was asked of the boy being unconscious, he merely just replied. "Saved the boy from being killed, nothing else."

And much to his patience, the boy woke up some minutes later.

The boy grunted before rubbing his eyes and blinking them several times. "Where am I? Who are you?"

Alcatraz took a sip from his wine before speaking. "You're in a tavern, a little bit far from where you were. I found you being beaten up by some brats." He paused before taking an eye on the boy. "Why were you being beaten up?" The boy widen his eyes from those words and checked himself, it seems he was surprised on how his injures were healed. Of course, he guessed that the man sitting in front of him healed him, or something else...

"And why would I answer that when you havent answered mine yet?" Alcatraz raised his brows from amusement and slightest surprise.

 _'Kid's perspective and cautious. Quite extraordinary.'_ He thought. "I'd rather not use my name around here since I dont like it, but you may call me 'Watcher'." He smiled.

"Lame name." The boy deadpanned.

 _'Heh, I like this kid now.'_ Watcher chuckled. "I know kid, but then again, I earned that by watching through the eyes of the damned. Watching the innocents being hurdled up by them unjustly bastards... I've said too much have I?" The boy nodded. He chuckled.

"You're an adventurer?" The boy slightly widen his eyes.

Watcher shook his head. "No, just a mere hired bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? But you dont look like one." The boy tilted his head in confusion.

Watcher shrugged. "Im an exception." He leaned forward a bit and laid his arm on the table. "You're quite special boy, you never thought of that have you?"

The boy lowered his head. "But Im cursed, whats so special about that?"

"Because its much better than being normal." He took another sip of his glass of wine. The boy looked at him with surprised, much to his amusement.

"What do you mean?"

Watcher coughed to clear his throat. "What I mean is, being different is much better than being normal. And by that, why live a normal life when there is life of adventure waiting? Of course, some people want to live normally, I respect their wishes, but to some people they want to live in a life of adventure into the unknown and danger..." He paused. "But of course that is just my thought. You can never change a person on who they are, because they can only change themselves, and themselves alone."

"..." The boy looked at him with a weird face, but he seemed to understand a bit, to which Alcatraz hoped for. Since his words and speeches are bad and confusing.

 _'Ahh sht.'_ He cursed mentally. "Ignore what I said. Those are merely just babbled I wanted to talk out to..." He said before gulping down the whole glass of wine and pouring some of its contents.

"Now you answer my question." He looked at him in the eye. "What is your name boy?"

"Zete, Zete Norton." He said. "Why did you save me?"

 _'Heh, thought it did the trick but it didnt. Boy is smarter than he looks.'_ "Because, why not?" He smirked.

The kid was taken aback by how casually he replied. "I dont mean to save you and wanting a reward, I saved you out of pity and kindness."

"But why? Im cursed, and I bring bad luck to people." He lowered his head. "I just to do better..."

"Better what?"

"Better than them." He replied as he raised his head.

"...Kid, you have no friends have you?" The boy shook his head.

"Why would I? My parents abandoned me to a relative." He said brutally honest and in a shaky, yet a steady tone. "Im alone..."

"..." Watcher looked at the boy silently. The boy, Zete, is extraordinary. How? His intellect and knowledge is somehow higher than a normal usual child. The boy's eyes are half-dead, almost like its empty. Like a void that is filled with almost nothing, but his conscience.

"Kid." He said, making the boy to look at him. "Do you want to stay like this?" He said seriously.

"Huh?" The boy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to stay like a weak boy, who seemed to have got nothing? You dont want to show them fools that you are better than them?"

"Why would I? Like you said, Im weak."

"But you're not a coward." Zete looked at him. "You have enemies right?" The boy nodded hesitantly. "Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life."

"What do you mean?" The boy asked again. Watcher looked at him in annoyance, either this boy is playing with him, or he is really f**king with him at the moment.

He sighed. "It means your not a coward like any other of those kids. I saw you knocked down one of those bigger kids than you, and stood your ground." He slowly lean forward to the kid, which the kid in return slowly leaned backward. "You have the courage, the passion, the heart to stand up before your enemies. It doesnt matter if you're cursed or whatnot special, what matters is your actions and your choices." He smiled. "And I'm giving you a choice." He leaned backwards. "Would you like to become stronger, learn to fight, protect the innocent, bring justice to those corrupted bastards. Or would you rather stay on how you are, and fall down like the rest of them, forgotten and lost."

"So, what would it be, Zete Norton? You're going to have to choose wisely, because in my eyes your not a kid, your just another entity who wants to bring justice."

"I..." The boy had his eyes widen up like a dinner plate, taking in what he had heard from the stranger, Watcher, whom he was saved by.

He swallowed and brought up strength that he never thought he had before in him. "I want to become stronger." He said in a firm tone. A tone that cannot be found in most children.

Watcher slowly smiled, turning it into a wild grin. "Good, but the training will result being-"

"I dont care, I want to become stronger than anyone else." Ok now that had taken Watcher aback. He is genuinely surprised from the kid's determination. He'll put his blood and sweat to train this kid to become his 2nd hand-man. Maybe...

"Alright kid, but I'll hold off the training. I'm quite busy, but I'll make sure that when we return, Ill make you stronger."

Zete smiled widely. "You better promise me that, Watcher."

"Hehehe, you can call me Drakul." He said in a very low voice, enough for only the boy to hear. "You seemed worthy to know my name. Dont betray it."

Zete, still smiling, replied. "I wont."

* * *

 **Oyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, sup people?**

 **Ill stop at this part, sorry bout that cliffhanger on the boy (f**k no im not sorry), so you may have to wait for the next chapter :D**

 **Im really glad you guys read and enjoyed my story, even though its quite confusing and mixed up beyond words right now, and it aint straight. The plot line i meant.**

 **And no, the moment of when Alcatraz will talk about his son will be on the next chapter (Maybe)**

 **Kindly please PM/Review me if there is anything wrong or any errors in the chapter. Ill make sure to fix it.**

 **And btw, I dont celebrate christmas but what the f**k?**

 **Merry Christmas, and dont get killed by random bullets, or marbles cause there are guns that can shoot marbles like in a speed of a f**king bullet.**

 **Theres also my discord inv there in my prof.**

 **Enjoy, and wait for the next chapter**

 **See ya.**

 **(Make note that I wont be able to put another chap cause school is about to come back within the week. Vacation time is over!)**


	16. Know of the Truth? Or Know of the Past?

**WOOO F**K THERE IT IS!**

 **Sup people, waiting for the chap eh?**

 **Heres the chap.**

 **And btw, the reviews there? I allowed it, but then again, they are just spams of some other people's acc, which made me realize; "Who the f**k are you to spam reviews in my story?"**

 **Kindly minimize the guest reviews ok? Plz?**

 **Anyways, enjoy...**

 **(Just to warn you, there is going to be a 'bomb' placed in the story. Some of you wouldnt like it, but then its my story, you cant do anything but judge my writing, HAH!)**

* * *

Alcatraz was finally on the leave from the Kingdom. They are finally going back home (Nazarick) and report back on what they had just gotten information about the Kingdom, the plans, and the talks.

And the worst part is? Paperwork, literally the most strongest obstacle for even the strongest beings to handle effortlessly.

 _'Aghh, sh*t. I know reporting the info is quite important, but me as well? F**k sakes Ainz, puta...'_ He thought inwardly as he gripped his head tightly from thinking all those piles of papers turning into a tower in his imaginary mind. _'I'll just make it into one report and leave it as that, hope he wont notice it.'_

He's currently walking back to where he left the child, at the Inn to which he payed the staff to keep an eye for him until he gets back, and has a bag full of clothes, made by magic of course.

And without dispatching a Shadow Demon to keep an eye on him as well, in case something goes against his planning.

"Hopefully these would fit..." He briefly glanced at the bag he is holding before turning his attention on walking. He might accidentally bump someone without being fully aware of his surroundings. Even though his senses are heighten/enhanced...

He arrived at the place quickly, after all, they'll be leaving back to Nazarick. Which means he'll have to find someway to convince Ainz, or mostly the denizens, to accept him. Rules and all of their guild, but there are always loopholes into them, you just gotta find the right one.

As expected, the kid, Zete, is still waiting for him but with a bored expression on his face.

"Hey." He called out, getting the kid's attention. "Im back, I also got clothes for you to change."

"Why do I need to change?" He raised a brow.

Alcatraz just gestured at him with a face saying 'look at yourself'. The boy examined himself to see that his clothes has few holes, ragged, tattered, and dirty. Pretty much the entire reason for him to change clothes. "Right..."

Alcatraz handed him the bag. "Change, we're leaving."

Zete grabbed the bag and checked the contents. "Now? To where?"

"Someplace where you might gouge your eyes out." He made a small smile.

As Zete went to the back room to change clothes, Alcatraz bought another 'exotic' type of wine as he waited. The wine he bought is similar to a taste of Vodka and Whiskey, but mostly on the Whiskey taste and the aftertaste seemed like Vodka apparently.

After some while, Zete came out of the backroom and was fully dressed by the new clothes.

Zete is wearing the same clothes, but almost seemingly brand new. His clothes are magically enchanted, his pants are now lightly padded, a dark blue coat which is one less unbuttoned up at the neck part, and a deep blue-colored Ben Hogan hat with a tiny symbol of a skull.

Luckily, the only foreign appearance of him is the hat, no one has ever seen that kind of design of a hat but he doesnt entirely care about it. He assumed that the kid will get used to it later on.

Plus, who actually cares for a weird or strange but somehow neatly clothing design? The f**king tailors thats who.

"Looks good on you." He took a sip of his wine. "Comfortable?"

"Very!" The boy exclaimed as he checked himself. "Though it looks too weird wearing these clothes in a hot day, but it's quite comfortable! Though, I kinda like this weird hat too." He touched his hat and checking it's unusual design.

"Its a uncommon design in my country, dont worry about it, its just a hat." He half-lied. The hat also is enchanted with protection and for a Wraith to live into it whenever there's a case for it to be.

Alcatraz took the bottle and placed it into his inventory, by acting that he placed it into his inner coat pockets. "You coming?"

The boy had a very serious look of determination, with some glimpse of tiniest hesitation as well. But nevertheless, he followed his new-so-called-mentor.

* * *

Ainz was a good time right now.

Ever since on being extremely busy and having a small headache from reading and examining all those reports, he decided to return back to the bar in Nazarick, taking a well-deserved break for himself.

Of course, without drawing any serious outcomes of unwanted attention. Though he had to tell some of them that he'll be heading back to Nazarick, and that only.

Anyways, he's using the item/gift from what he had received from his friend and comrade - while silently cursing his comrade on not telling about the item-, turning himself into a being of a living body organism. Finally taking all his efforts on tasting the pleasures of being 'alive' again.

Except for the part where he couldn't really express his emotions out. The **[Ring of Change]** doesn't affect the status entirely, as it just decreases the user's stats slightly from the original.

 **(Again, sorry with my** **explanation thing. Its my habit)**

He is currently sitting on a stool counter, nursing the 12th drink he had at the moment. He hasn't drank any alcohol from the previous world, and is taking a 'long term'.

Simply say that he is drinking non-alcoholic drinks so that he'll get used on his changed body before taking the strong stuff. Though he couldn't get drunk or anything, but the taste might be too strong for him to handle it.

Ainz took a sip from his cola before giving out a big greedy 'ahhh' sound. (You know? When you drink carbonated drinks and you go 'ahh' feeling? No? Nevermind then) _'Havent tasted anything for almost like... Ever!'_ He mentally thought.

 _'Still disappointed on not being able to show my feeling of emotions, but glad enough for me to have a living body now. Now I can eat, taste, drink, breathe?, sleep, possibly sh*t, and among those etc.'_

"You have to be slow on drinking, Ainz-sama." Sous-chef said with worry for the Supreme Being. "You might get yourself ill or something worse."

Ainz chuckled at his servant's concern. "That wouldnt be a problem, Sous-Chef. My body may be alive, but I wish to test its limits to prepare the worst to come."

"Ahhh, as expected from the Supreme Being. So wise." He bowed his head as he continued to clean the glass.

Ainz simply hummed as he drank a chug of cola. He had told Sous-chef that if anyone will come to drink he'll have not to tell that Ainz is here, lest if he wants attention, but fortunately he respected his lord's wishes.

Silence continued in the room for few good moments until when a sound of a door opens.

Sous-chef turned to the door to see who is it, and it was the floor guardian. "Ah, welcome Shalltear-sama."

Ainz was surprised a bit, but he quickly turned his head slightly and glanced at Shalltear, who seemed to be in a depressed state. Ainz understands why, and I dont really need to explain more of it. She noticed him and curious who is he or why is he here, and all she knows is that he feels 'friendly' before paying no attention to him.

"The usual?" Sous-chef asked. Shalltear only nodded in reply.

Sous-chef grabbed a several beverages to mix and preparing for a heavy drink. The drinks were heavily induced in strong, tasty for her. Though an undead wont feel 'drunk' and being drunk is 'poison' to them, which most of the denizens are not affected by it.

Shalltear took a seat at the counter and slumped over the counter, covering her lower part of her face with her arms, also having a small dark cloud floating over her comically.

Ainz was confused on how she did not acknowledge or recognize him. After pondering for few seconds he remembered that he had equipped his ring of **[Concealed Presence]** , one of the gifts of his friend.

Either his friend is giving the ring out of pity of being praised and acknowledged as a 'god' whenever he went in Nazarick, or he just gave it to him out of no reason at all.

He doubted the latter, and preferred the former. Knowing his friend, it would probably be a little bit of both...

 _'She is still depressed.'_ Ainz sighed. _'I wonder how will I calm her demeaning state...'_ (I have no idea what words to put here guys)

Sous-chef then placed Shalltear's usual drink near her, which she then gulped it down almost immediately before slumping down into her depressed form.

As expected, Sous-chef had also prepared a jug of the same drink Shalltear is having. He refilled the glass before placing it to Shalltear.

"You know," Ainz said, getting her attention. "you cannot blame your mistake all the time." Ainz took a sip from his drink.

"But I attacked Ainz-sama!" She exclaimed. "It is my fault for getting myself mind-controlled. I deserved to be punished..."

Ainz sighed. "He forgave you, and the incident was never entirely your fault."

Shalltear's expression then turned into a small scowl. "What makes you say that? What makes you think Ainz has forgiven me?"

"Because he resurrected you... Is there anything else that would want him not to save you? He understands you, you just need to let the past go and learn from it." He said in a genuinely kind tone.

Sous-chef is silently listening and watching the scene flowing on. Having a Supreme Being conversing with a Floor Guardian freely is quite a honor for every denizens of Nazarick. He put the pieces together and then as if the wires have been connected, he thought; _'He must be here in this form to talk with Shalltear!'_.

And of course, connecting and understanding the wrong situations, also when it comes to the guildmembers as well. But hey, it also makes Ainz to have a excuse why is he in the bar other than testing his body's limitations on the beverages and foodstuffs.

Either that or its just coincidence.

"Maybe to punish me somehow! I dont know! He wouldn't resurrect me without a reason." She countered.

Ainz was silent for a while. "Then the reason might be because of you being Perorocino's child. Even if you did mistakes, it doesnt seem that he will not love you for that." Shalltear then turned silent as he said that. "He- The Supreme One, cares and loves us with unworthy and undivided attention of love, and so yet he does it so on. I do not know why, but it may be because he treats you, all of us, as his children. He may be alone with Alcatraz-sama, staying here while others are gone... He did not leave because of us." He slowly leaned towards her. "Do not think of him wanting you to rot and die, this may sound harsh and rude, but its the truth; it hurts or heals us but no matter what, its needed." He recoiled back to his seat before drinking his soda.

Shalltear looked at the man with widened eyes, awed. True it was her fault, but thinking back it was partially.

She could have punished him for speaking such incompetence and speaking freely at their lord and master at first, but when he explained clearly, it seemed like his words made her see the light behind the darkness. Its like talking to Ainz and hearing his wisdom.

"Ahhhh." He placed his drink down before clearing his throat to speak again. He looked at her into her eyes. "You and I, we're not perfect. But were beings that exceed far beyond normal. Remember, if you think death would solve m- the Supreme One's problems, then you're wrong."

"What is your name?" Shalltear said.

Ainz's body immediately stiffen. _'Oh sht, why didn't I prepare for this!?'_ He panicked mentally. _'Calm down, calm yourself down. You can bullshit through this around like how you do with the others, simple as it is easy right?'_ He thought.

"...I have no name, but I am called 'Mercer' by the Supreme Beings. Im a creation made by Lord Ainz-sama, an experiment. He has allowed me to wander throughout the floors without any trouble wanting me in attention." He calmly spoke without any errors as he is panicking inside.

"Oh!" She slightly widen her eyes as she exclaimed with surprise, much as also to Ainz's surprise too. Shalltear's attitude seemed to be more then less depressed now. "How come I never know of you?" She titled her head to the side in confusion.

"Well... You could say I was never told by anyone else in Nazarick except for the Supreme Beings. However, I do remember them saying that I am their _'perfect test'_. I do not know what they mean by that entirely." He shook his head at the last part to add the flavor into the believable side.

 _'Hopefully this could work!'_ Ainz prayed mentally.

"Huh." Her face seem to betray the wonder of thinking. " _'Perfect test'_? Huh." Was all she said.

She took another sip on her drink. "No wonder you dont smell anything familiar. I wonder, but what are you?" She raised a brow.

"Im... not exactly considered 'human'," He said slowly. "More like a... abomination of sorts." He turned then turned back to his drink.

 _'Whew! Managed to go through that!'_

"You dont seem to be any kind of abomination as you said youself."

He chuckled. "Dont get fooled by my appearance, Shalltear." He said. "But I have no harmful thoughts of going towards my creator as he made me like this." He gripped his hand before letting loose. Opening and closing it few times. "I know what I am, and **I am** what I am. And it stays that way." He said before drinking his soda.

"I am neither living, nor undead. I am something that is both, yet neither one. Stuck in between the realm of living and dead. That is why I am called such an, 'abomination'." Shalltear then looks on at Mercer in both wonder and curiosity, as his words gave her a description of a being she had never heard of before.

Ainz (Mercer) was silent for a while before turning his head to her. "But like I said before, if you think too much of your mistakes, then you're blaming yourself that you are 'no use' for the last Supreme Beings who stayed with us til the end. And I wouldn't recommend that kind of thinking." He said before gulping his drink down before getting up and leaving the bar.

"Wait." Shalltear spoke, making Ainz to stop at the doorway. He turned to Shalltear, who seemed to be more at ease now. Probably because the weight from her shoulders seem to be gone? Not certain. "Thank you." She said with a smile. Not a usual smile she kept up, not the sadistic one, but a warm genuine one.

Seeing her smile like this somehow made him to feel the warmth of happiness that he could somehow feel from her.

He put up a small smile. "Remember, not one of us are useless in the eyes and care of the Supreme Beings. We all make mistakes no matter who or what we are." Was all he said before walking away.

Sous-chef could only look at Ainz-in-disguise in awe. Witnessing the scene of the Supreme One consulting the Floor Guardians in such tone and wisdom. _'As expected of the leader of the Supreme Beings...'_ Also getting the wrong idea of Ainz being giving him and her something of an 'insight' on what has transpired.

Ainz heavily sighed from all the stress and pressure he had to keep up the act. Being in a unliving body for quite awhile before transforming back into a living one requires some brain and muscle memory in remembering how to work out his human form.

 _'Whew. Thank god that I managed to pull that act off.'_ The same smile is still there on his face. _'Glad I made her somehow at ease now...'_

He sighed again. _'Glad you gave me this item, Alcatraz-san... Even you were being a douche to me, maybe I should get him back?'_ And thus with that, our guildmaster then planned a payback to his friend. _'Still, Im going to have to tell Alcatraz-san about this later.'_

He'll have to put that thought aside, he has a plan to execute... Into the Imperial Capital of the Baharuth Empire.

* * *

Alcatraz felt a sensation to sneeze. That weird feeling keeps getting back on him, he's undead and undeath, how does he keep having this weird feelings that doesnt appear on the dead?

He'll never know. . .

Anyways back to the plot. They were packing as they are heading back to Nazarick, correction for Alcatraz and Zete, they'll be heading to Carne Village.

Immediately taking his new-found recruit-in-training to their home base would lead to some... drastic effect for the denizens of Nazarick, and maybe Ainz as well.

I mean, bringing a human child into a monster-only place is OBVIOUSLY quite dangerous!

VERY F**KING STUPID AND DANGEROUS!

So he has to train and make the child somehow strong enough to 'survive' within Nazarick. At least being the level of the Pleiades, then it would be enough.

He'll make the child to get familiar with the place sometime in the future, but now he has to get this child as his student of the Reaper...

And back to Alcatraz, which he is at the carriage with Albedo. They were waiting as the Kingdom was making preparations for them to leave the place safely and without any problems.

Once they are out of anyone's sight, they'll be using **{Gate}** back to Nazarick, while Alcatraz and the kid will be going to where they will be. Its there, I just placed it somewhere on top.

And for the child, who is sleeping on the other car. Of course, he used a spell to make the boy unconscious for the next few hours.

Alcatraz, in his 'Noble' form, was reading his notes; plannings of weaponry, layouts, ideal plans, and other for preparations for the coming future. Being a bodyguard and with a high-ranked personal in a same small carriage would seem quite... awkward. For Alcatraz mostly.

 _'Maybe I'll have to test some of the weapons that I've made on the **Skeleton Gunners**. Exchanging from those low-quality guns to high-quality... Cant put out the results, damn. I wonder where I put that gun book...' _ He sighed, getting a small attention from Albedo who was waiting patiently as she read reports from the organization.

"Is there something wrong, Alcatraz-sama?" A tone of concern was there.

 _'F**k, why do I forget?'_

Alcatraz shook his head before smiling slightly. "Nothing is wrong, Albedo, just some thinking on whether should I be able to introduce technology into this era."

"I see..." She looked down a bit, like she was remembering something. "Oh! May I ask a question, if that is you permit?"

 _'Question?'_ He raised a brow. "You may." He was curious.

"The time where we were at the King's ballroom, I seem to remember asking of this person you were speaking of."

Alcatraz looked at her quizzically expression. "... Oh! That question!" He remembered.

"Yes, I apologize if I ask of-"

He held up his hand to stop her. "No no no no no. It's fine. And to answer that question, it's a personal one but I can answer it." He placed aside his notes down to the side of his seat. "The person in question is... My son." A smile fade into a neutral one.

Albedo widen her eyes in surprise. Never she ever heard about the Reaper of Nazarick to have a child! And she was asking a personal question without knowing.

She was about to bow, but Alcatraz quickly stopped her. "Again I might say, you have made no mistake on asking that question. You were simply curious." He reassured her to which she calmed down. "Brace yourself, I'll be explaining you at the beginning."

 _'To which I have to bullsht my way in this difficult situation.'_ Alcatraz tiredly thought. _'Have to go through with the digger on this one...'_

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Ainz, Khorne, and the other comrades as well the rest of the Guild members, are not from YGGDRASIL. We came from a different realm called 'Earth'. We were beings called 'Players', or thus the name called Jaegers which means 'god-hunters'." He almost spurted out in laughter for using the meaning of which his friend calls Players of. Luckily, his undead emotion was able to help him suppress it. He noticed that Albedo is listening to him intently eager to hear more.

 _'Go with the flow, Zark. Go with the flow.'_ He calmed himself inwardly.

"There were other beings that can create worlds, called Devs. They are also like Players but only a few chosen were able to evolve into a Dev. They are somewhat a higher being than Players. The Devs created numerous amounts of worlds that we can inhabit upon and explore. Of course, in some few worlds were chaotic and unstable, unable to live through the ga- world properly." He paused, almost accidentally saying the word that would sputter confusion all the f**king way.

"The world isnt however a paradise if you think it is... It was almost suffocating to most of the Players. The Players, we were trying to escape our world's restrictions by going through the worlds created by the Devs. But of course, we cannot linger within the created worlds forever."

Albedo was shocked. Genuinely fearsome shocked. The Supreme Beings from another world, that would explain why of the rest the Supreme Beings were disappearing. But for another being, so called 'Dev's, are stronger and powerful than the Supreme Beings? That shocked her to the core and horrified at the thought of them angering one.

She's, however, both deeply honored yet worried and concerned about the past of the Supreme Being, and telling of his revelations alongside with the others.

 _'Cant tell her all the details, would f**k up her mind. Have to say my words carefully.'_

He sighed. "And to answer your question from before, I am married man, and I have a son. His name is... Lordez D. Grimm. A former member of a clan called "Hateful Eights", which I was the leader of before. I personally never 'met' or conversed with him about being my child. He was taken away from my spouse to which I was deemed exiled of our marriage." He spoke in a grim tone and with a sadden expression visibly showing.

He shook his emotions away before continuing. "Some years later, I was able to locate and observe him in secret. I never showed up for so many years, until 12 years ago, the beginning of YGGDRASIL. I managed to meet him a year later in that world, and recruited and befriended him into my clan. Of course I thought him my ways of living and fighting, so that way he'll be prepared for the things that will come to him sooner once he gets stronger.

And like I said before, we cannot linger within the worlds, like YGGDRASIL, as we have duties to attend on our original world. One that requires our _'service'._.." He heavily emphasized on the word 'service', remembering all the horrible conditions and rules in the working grounds. Even Hero-Hero-san was suffering from the condition's of his company's boss, not taking take of their workers. Which was expected since the world is already heavily overcrowded.

 _'And now, for the big part.'_

"Do you remember the day that Ainz and I, along with you and the rest of the Pleiades at the at the Throne Room?" Albedo nodded "That was when we heard the Devs of YGGDRASIL, announced every single being in the world, that it was going to an end." He said in a sadden tone.

Albedo's body suddenly stiffen, also horrified that the world was going to an end at that time. She wondered how they managed to not end alongside with the world they were created in.

He could understand her immediate reaction. A world that was created and they were in, was now soon to be destroyed in some years later? For them (or her) sounds like they are being disregarded quite soon.

 _'If this is going to make some questions, then I hate myself.'_ He mentally reminded himself to slap the f**k out of himself later once he returned to his quarters.

"It was the reason why others left, one of the few major reasons actually, all of the Players who are in YGGDRASIL were upset on the announcement. But we just... accepted it. None of us can do anything to stop it." He chuckled lowly. "Ainz has spent most of his attention in Nazarick that he barely has the time to do his duties back in our original world..." He took a glance at Albedo, who seemed to be on a verge of crying? She was looking down, barely holding her tears. Oh yeah, to which Ainz f**ked up the settings and made her like that?

Not sure if thats how it works but theres always a reason.

Alcatraz slowly and gently placed his hand over her shoulder as he leaned forward. Albedo slowly raised her head with teary eyes. One that is filled with immense sadness. One with worry, and the other with pain.

"A-are you going back t-to your world?" Albedo spoke in between sobs. Alcatraz loosen his expression as he gave off a gentle one to soothe her down and the tension of the conversation.

 _'Aww f**k. Why does this somehow happen to me?'_

"..." Alcatraz could only look at her in silence. He then went up to her side and hugged her. Albedo was shocked by his action, and was hesitant to hug back, but gave in. "Knowing Ainz, he would never leave you behind. He and I, will never leave you all behind..." He said quietly as he lowly spoke to her ear. "Its a promise." He whispered.

Albedo couldnt hold back the tears as she released a painful cry of sorrow. Her cries were thankfully muffled to Alcatraz's chest, wetting his clothes a bit from tears, but he wouldnt mind. He could understand their feelings, to be left behind after being taken cared of?

It would painful, a really painful reminder to one's heart.

After some minutes later, which seemed to be 15 minutes at least, Albedo stopped crying. Back to normal, but her expression is still slightly sadden a bit.

"Forgive me for my attitude, Alcatraz-sama." She bowed her head.

Alcatraz sighed. "It is alright Albedo, I dont mind you crying onto my shirt. You cant hold back tears forever, you have to released it." He gently placed his hand onto her shoulder. "So no need to ask forgiveness because of that, Albedo. You are my friend's child, and Ainz and I are here to take care of you all." He smiled.

Thankfully, his illusion can follow his movements on his real face beneath the illusion he placed. His smile would no doubt creep the f**k out on the people.

"And now, I want you to make this a secret. Do not tell this to anyone yet, time will come as everyone will need to know, hiding the truth any longer would only result more problems." He said. Thinking about it, it will **actually** cause problems but hopefully not that much.

"Ill be giving you some time alone." He opened the carriage's door. "Try not to think about what I've said too much, ok? You might get a head ache from that." Albedo nodded.

As Alcatraz was getting off and before he could close the door, Albedo spoke, "Thank you, Alcatraz-sama." She smiled. This time, it isnt a usual cold beautiful smile she's been keeping on, this time its a warm genuine one.

He was a bit surprised from Albedo's reply and expression but quickly shook back to reality. "You'r welcome." He smiled back before closing the door slowly.

As he began to walk away but headed somewhere he could take a breather for a while. Thinking away his stressful thoughts.

 _' *Sigh* Why cant things be easier than this?'_ He placed his hands into his duster's pockets. _'Somehow, why do I feel lighter than ever? Did I brought out my weights from my back? *Sigh* Even so, how could I explain this to Ainz?'_

He arrived at a place with a scenery greeting him with cool breeze and trees afar. Seeing the sight before, still takes his breath away but not quite breathtaking than the first time he had ever saw since the first days of being transported into the NW. Gazing through the distance, he brought out his flask from his void inventory as he was pretending to get it from his duster's inner pocket.

 _'Either this is happening because of some f**king Author of a fanfic putting this kind of a plot, or the f**king world is just fooling around with me...'_

"Either way, someone is f**king around..." He muttered. _'Really glad I bullshted my way through...'_

.

As the preparations were done, they were able to exit now out from the Capital.

Though, Alcatraz was in a separate carriage to give and make time for Albedo to be alone. He also changed back to his 'Watcher' form.

And somehow his habit has affected personally on him. Though he never find this a obstacle to be remove nor quite annoying, in fact, its his part of life, or unlife since his undead.

Riding beside the 4th carriage, which carries gifts, some luggage and also an unconscious child under a sleeping spell, he was gazing towards the skies as the convoy rode through the town until they exited the Capital's kingdom. He was in deep ponder, thinking about the events of what will happen in the future.

He had thought of plans on making the Sorcerer Kingdom to be more efficient for their works in spreading their name and glory throughout the nation. Of course, Ainz already had this plan settled out.

And fortunately, the undead horse he is riding - using Soul Eaters would just make them more intimidating, getting the wrong image quite more - it was ordered to follow the convoy as its recent command. To which Alcatraz (Watcher) wouldnt space out when he may have gone missing or turned into a wrong corner.

And conveniently, the horses that he and some **Death Cavaliers** \- which are chosen to be escorts inside the Capital - are hidden under a illusion spell to think that they are just normal horses.

Because obviously it would scare the townsfolk in the Kingdom Capital, if you readers dont imagine without me saying very SPECIFIC F**KING THINGS!

He could have just used **{Gate}** and arrive somewhere nearby Carne Village, but he had a feeling that it would cause suspicion when the convoy is heading out, even though there are chances of him being in one of the carriages hidden, but he had a feeling that those risk isnt one that he should taken lightly.

They then arrived at the Capital's opened gates, which there seemed to be no civilians around and only guards and soldiers. He can guess why there are none around is because of them being quite cautious if possible on a civilian may cause something to anger the envoys and make war from a small mistake.

And having studied history back on his original world, Alcatraz knew that wars can start from even slight misunderstandings. No matter what.

He rode up towards to Zanack, who seemed to be quite nervous despite his calm expression on his face. But he could tell due to him sweating a bit. How detailed are his eye sight? The convoy continued on with its march exiting.

"Thank you for visiting the Capital Kingdom." Zanack said. "We would welcome you more if you may visit us again."

"Rest assured, Prince. And Albedo would also head out and say out her byes, but it seems something rather inconvenient has happened to her mood."

Zanack stiffen. "W-What made her like that?"

Alcatraz waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing quite majorly, I wouldnt be able to tell in my position to ask but I can tell its something... Personal."

Zanack could only nodded in a mute silence. Not wanting to know what happen as well.

"Anyways, I'll send your regards to the envoy-sama." He tipped his hat before riding away to catch on with the convoy. The rest of the units that were sent out to escort the convoy, which are outside the Capital's walls since they'll no doubt cause fear and chaos in the wrong way, so they were waiting outside while patrolling the around the walls in case. They then joined back in the convoy and heading back to Nazarick.

Zanack is only gazing back at the convoy, along with some other guards and soldiers sighing with relief as they could relax now.

The prince could only assume that the talks went quite well and hopefully no threats or arguments were made during the talks. Only the envoy and the king can talk privately, as per the envoy has requested of, and that to which they reluctantly accepted the request.

Even with some hesitance around.

They could only pray that all went well, and nothing bad would happen to them or the Kingdom.

* * *

Some hours later they entered the forest and using its thick vicinity to their advantage.

They used **{Gate}** to travel back to Nazarick, at least for Albedo's convoy, Alcatraz part was to head to Carne Village, in making a home for the boy. And of course he'd have to adjust to the surroundings, since there are demi-humans coexisting with humans, he had a feeling that the kid would have a reaction to it. And he'd love to see it.

After parting ways, he'd teleported himself somewhere nearby at Carne Village and start headed towards the place.

He was holding the still-sleeping kid in his free arm as he rode towards the village.

He looked at the village before he'd remembered on telling Lupusregina on making some hidden ditches around the walls in case the enemies would try to climb the walls, which will slow them down greatly enough.

With his passive - **{Thermal Sight}** \- he saw small figures, size of a child, coming in from the sides and towards them. He'd have a good guess on who are those.

"Hold there!" He looked to where the sound came from, which is from a goblin.

 _'Yep, definitely the gobs that the item had summoned.'_ He casually looked at the goblins, which are holding their weapons down in a non-threatening manner. _'Why do I still think them as gretchins? The hell is wrong with me?'_

"Uh, can you put your weapons down?" One of them, wielding a greatsword for his size and wearing light combat armor but in high quality. He said in a slightly scruffy tone.

"Huh, I came here in regards from Nazarick to Lupusregina." That perked them all up. "I've been told that she is guarding this place?"

They looked at each other, expressions of doubt was printed on their faces. The leading goblin spoke up, "Wait here..." He said before jogging away back to the village.

After a while, he'd returned with Lupusregina at his side. "Ah, Al-Watcher-san, you're here~!" She said in a cheerful tone.

Watcher chuckled inwardly from Lupus almost spurting out his name. _'So enthusiastic.'_

"So you do know her." The lead goblin looked at the man on horseback in a calculating expression before turning loosening it. "Alright, we'll leave ya two be, Lupus-san!" He said before ordering the other goblins to return to their posts. "We'll continue our patrol!" He waved to Lupus.

"Thanks guys~!" She waved slightly at them, which they waved back in return.

Some minutes later, the moment the goblins are out of their sight she immediately bowed to Watcher. "Welcome to Carne Village, Alcatraz-sama~!" She said.

He gotten off the horse and gently carried the boy in his arms. "Try not to greet me using my name, Lupusregina. Im 'Watcher' for now, and my identity must not be known."

"Understood~!" She bowed. "Though, may I ask what are you doing with that human boy~?" She asked curiously as she titled her head to the side.

Watcher looked at the boy for a few moment before answering, "He'll be under my watch. You can say that he'll me my student in the mean time."

Lupusregina widen her eyes for a moment before grinning slightly. "Watcher-san is taking the boy into his care? That is quite unexpected."

Watcher was surprised that Lupus had gotten into acting like now, guess he'll have to roll with it since he'd started the act? Meh. "He's an exception." He walked forwards with the horse following in behind.

"Is there any problems going on in the village?" He asked.

Lupus thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope~! Nothing quite major~." She said. "There were some fights going on, but its only because when they were drunk. So nothing quite important, Watcher-san~!" She then told other unimportant reports, but are needed to know what.

Better to know than knowing nothing after all.

"Hmmm... Is there any vacant house in the village?"

She thought again but only for few seconds before nodding. "Yep!" She smiled.

He chuckled at Lupusregina's attitude. "Well then, how are you doing with the villagers here?"

"Hmmm, well they are doing fine. They even made a statue of Ainz-sama in the center of the village. They were even giving gifts to it~." Watcher chuckled in amusement.

 _'Oh man, I wonder what's his reaction when he sees this.'_ He thought. _'Oh wait, Khorne also told me he went to the Lizard Man's village and said that there is a statue of him in the Lizardmen village. Huh, really wonder whats his reaction gonna be like. . .'_ He thought of Ainz's reaction to be somewhat confused and surprised of him having a statue idol.

Though he wanted to tell them all that they are not f**king gods! They are just beings with overpowered abilities that can basically ruin a f**king chunk of earth!

Once they reached at the walled village, the one of the goblins manning the battlement shouted to open the gates.

As the gates opened, Watcher looked around as he entered the place. It seems they have made the place more better ever since the last attack from the King's son, Barbro.

After reading the reports of the attack on the village, he could only do nothing but pity the ones who suffered. The goblins, ogres, villagers, soldiers from the Kingdom, he pitied them all.

 _'Except for the prince of course, f**king think that his superior to all, f**k those kinds of people. F**king nobles...'_

He saw houses which are now built quite well then ever, he also noticed there are more buildings than ever he had went here the first time with Ainz, on the Sunlight Scripture's encounter. As well as Gazef. . .

 _'Pity the man who has died from a foolish, yet a noble cause...'_ He thought.

He then saw several Ogres carrying lumbers of wood, heading to a building being constructed, which is seemingly a good-looking house despite it being built at the moment. It seems that they are 'tamed' from what he had read from the reports in the village.

"I swear there is a empty house around here somewhere..." She looked around for few minutes before making a 'Ahh!' Sound, which could clearly speak out that she found it.

"Its over there~" She said in a cheerful tone as she guided Watcher to the vacant house he needed for the kid.

As Watcher followed, he noticed a very familiar girl wearing a cloak and some gear, holding a staff as well. It only took him some seconds before releasing who she was.

A small sad smile creeped up onto his face, a warm genuine smile of a small success he has done for her. And as well for the worst things he had to do for her...

As they went near the house, which seems to be a decent one for his taste since its about time he had ever been in a NORMAL place to be. Nothing is about normal since its very luxurious around Nazarick.

Like seriously, its too much.

He went inside the house and scanned around the house interior. It only consists the things that are needed to live in; a dining table with some chairs, a living room, bed room, kitchen, bathroom/washroom, etc.

 _'And also some kitchen utensils, never thought they'd build a house quite prepared to live in.'_ He thought as he laid the Zete on the wooden couch.

He took off his hat, placing it onto his side of the table as well some of his gear included, and his hood off. Revealing his hidden face underneath his heavy face clothing.

Dark red hair, tips of his hair are bright red. His eyes red and cold, a scar showing off near on his eye and to his mouth. A handsome. toughen face with features similar to a battle-harden warrior. He's appearance is basically in between 24-27.

He then went to a nearby chair and sat on it lazily, got his bottle of wine out and drank a chunk of it. "Ahh, that hit spot."

Even though he cannot feel any thirst, his sense of taste is still there.

"Anything else, Watcher-san~?"

He turned his head towards her. "The boy will be living here, in this house, and in this village. He'll be under my care, and under your watch." He said.

"Aye~!" She made a mocking salute.

"Return to what you're doing, your dismissed." He turned his head back towards the boy and spoke without his head towards her.

"Take care, Watcher-san~!" She bowed before leaving.

The house became silent as the wind blows in through the windows. He felt like he is back in his home, except with his home being this kind of nice and bigger than his old, rugged one.

 _'I wish I could play some music here...'_ He thought as he laid his weapons onto the counter and drank back his bottle of wine. As if he is like a drunk. Even though he cant be drunk because of undead... F**king obvious.

He waited for quite a while for the boy to wake up, since it had been few hours at least, he should be waking up in about few minutes. He wouldnt want to wake someone up, he know the feeling before.

He proceeds to take out his notes out, reviewing them several times a day and editing any mistakes in his plans. Because one does not simply make a plan without checking them carefully for any errors in it...

Major errors that would be a extreme annoyance.

After some time later, the boy started to wake up. Luckily, there had been some food at the dining table that was somehow prepared.

"Oh, you're up." He closed his notes, stood up and went towards the boy.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked around. "Where are we?"

"Some house that I own in a village. This village is quite unusual but you might get used to it." He said. "You hungry? Theres food prepared for ya."

The boy turned his head towards Watcher, and widen his eyes in shock.

Watcher raised a brow. "Something wrong?"

"U-Uh, how old are you mister?"

"24, why do you ask?" He grabbed a wooden spoon and gave it to the boy. _'Technically Im 32 in my original age. But I'm actually in a young body so... Yeah, not explaining sht.'_

"You sound so old!" He exclaimed.

 _'Heh, you'd never know how close you are to the truth.'_

He chuckled. "Alright, I know you got lots or some questions you want to be answered, but you gotta eat first." He smiled.

The boy then noticed a small scent of food fragrance in the air. He walked towards the food and had a look of surprise. "Whoa..."

Watcher smiled slightly. Amused by the boy's reaction towards the food, he somehow guessed that he hasn't been treated like this basically. He really hate those not being treated normally.

Bastards...

He shook his head mentally. "Go ahead, eat." He motioned towards the food, reassuring the boy.

Zete scooped a first bite, before suddenly eating it quickly. Watcher grabbed a cup of water and placed it near his plate, the boy eventually got hiccups and started to gulp down the cup of water. This scene is just making him reminding himself of a child before, eating quite fast because of the food being delicious.

"Slow down, its not like you're gonna go anywhere else." He said calmly. "You'd be staying here."

"Wrly?" (Really?) He spoke with his mouth full. "Ah bwe stuyin haer!?" (I'll be staying here?!)

"Dont speak with your mouth full, and yes." He nodded. "You'll be living here in this village with me."

He then gulped down his food down his throat. "Thank you!" He noticed that his eyes are full of sparkles.

"Dont mention it." He smiled reassuringly. _'You somehow resemble like that anime character who is made of rubber and eats alot... Forgot his name.'_

Watcher stood up and prepared his gear.

"Ah, where you going mister?"

He tipped his hat. "I've got some business to settle with, sorry bout the small time I've given for you." He shouldered his sniper around his right arm. "I'll be sending someone to fill you in in this village, so dont worry and try not to cause any trouble."

"Ah wiolnt!" (I wont!)

Watcher chuckled before leaving the house. He took a deep breath and headed towards Lupus who was supervising or observing some goblins bickering about who is gonna last longer in a drinking competition.

"Lupus." He said getting her attention.

"Hai!" She spun around childishly. "Anything you need, Watcher-san~?"

He thumbed back at the house behind him. "Try to make the child to get use to the surroundings in the village, he'll be shocked if there are other demi-humans coexisting with humans. Fill in some things needed to know around the village, and dont take it too hard." He patted her head several times. "You wouldnt want HeroHero-san to be worried at you wouldnt he?"

Lupus straighten herself as she widen her eyes in a bit of shock. "No, I wouldnt Watcher-san." Said with a tone of seriousness... A bit.

He smiled as he closed his eyes in a happy manner. "Good, take care of the village in your watch."

"I will, Watcher-san~!" Her cheerful demeanor returned.

As he walked through the village, heading back to the entrance, he then saw Arche along with her sisters with a happy expression.

He could only gaze at their atmosphere for a while before walking away, having thinking to doubt his actions, he couldnt return what was already been burnt away now...

 _'Its my choice, and choices is what makes me what I am...'_ He remembered of a quote from a game. It has a meaning, but a meaning of a cold truth.

As he left from the village's sight, as well as anyone hidden nearby, he conjured up a **{Gate}** back to Nazarick.

. . .

Once he entered it, he arrived into the sight of the 1st floor of the Mausoleum, with Albedo ordering some skeletons to carry the luggage and gifts from the Kingdom to who-knows-where. But he had a good guess that some of the items which are just used for mere decorations and such, would be thrown into the **[Exchange Box]** for some resources.

He changed back into his original form. It had been awhile since he'd been back to his form, feeling comfortable without the restrictions he had placed on himself to not give any unwanted attention to a possible unknown party out there.

Chances are slim, but there are still chances of it happening!

And before he could speak up, it seems the Death Cavaliers and the monsters around noticed him and bowed.

Albedo also turned to where their bowing and immediately did so. "Alcatraz-sama, welcome back."

"...I've finished what I have done in Carne Village." He looked around to see the monsters started to do what they are doing before. "I've gathered that you have already done the unpacking have you?"

"Yes. The gifts that the Kingdom has given would prove some worth to the **[Exchange Box]** , although we would need more to make a worthy sum."

He chuckled. "It matters not if they would bring little to us, what matters is that we've gain more which is better than receiving nothing."

"To hear such wise words, as expected Lord Alcatraz." She bowed again.

 _'Seriously, its just a matter of fact! I kinda owe you some apologies mi'lord, so sorry!'_ He cried mentally.

He waved the praises away before noticing an odd look from Albedo. Gaining from looking at her expression some time now, he had been able to tell despite her usual masking demeanor.

"...Why do I have a feeling that you may have something to ask or tell me about?" He slowly said.

Albedo lowered her head slightly a bit before looking straight back at him. "My lord, I apologize but why have you taken care of that human child?" She said with a slight hint tone of contempt and disgust.

Alcatraz made a frown, thankfully he had a mask on! He had been half-expecting this for some time now, eventually the doubts had been shown to him up front.

"...Come to the my quarters whenever you are ready, and then I'll tell you." He raised his ringed hand and teleported off. Leaving the Albedo in a slightly-confused state before understanding what his words mean... Which may or may not made her to misunderstood the meaning.

. . .

Alcatraz had been setting his scattered things around in his workshop, messy as always, but not incredibly messy he isnt one of those people who makes a several mountains of junk and papers around them.

He also has been testing his Servo Skull from time to time, and recently he had been a bit surprised from his examination test. The Servo Skull was able to carry a crate full of Delta Iron Ingots which is worth of 32kg. And by how small the Servo Skull is, he is quite surprised.

The enchant that he had given to the Servo Skull is **{Lesser Inanimate Strength}** , which would give inanimated objects such as the one being said here to have strength than a average human. He couldnt have expect it to carry beyond than 15kg of weight. So its expected he would have been a bit surprised from it.

Of course he recorded it into his notes, I mean such data is quite useful... For him at least, being such a inventor and needing to build something in several weeks or months. He needs to get his hobby skill sharpen and polished.

As the Servo Skull is hovering around, carrying junks with its newly placed arm at the tail end of its skull. He thought on building the first one, he'd own it and customize it into his own wishes.

He mentally noted himself to make more of the Servo Skulls in the future times. They have many potential uses to easily ignore at.

 **(No sht author, stop writing out the obvious please? Thank y- [DENIED])**

He left the Servo Skull to organize things and tidy the room a bit, it somehow can be ordered by a thought whenever its been acknowledged of even by a distance. A nice feature there that he never expect.

As he left the room, he then heard a soft thud on the door. He activated his passive and saw a familiar heat signature, a female with wings folded on its wai- Albedo. Obviously.

"Come in." He fixed his mask and shifted his clothes properly, also dusting his clothes off from the earlier moment.

"I am ready, Lord Alcatraz." She said in a stern tone as she bowed.

 _'Ok wow, that sounded too f**king wrong... OH F**K OFF BRAIN!'_ He cursed mentally... Wat?

He motioned towards the seat in front of him before going towards the table with refreshing drinks and pouring a glass of wine. "Would you like some?" He asked to Albedo.

"I would like some, thank you Lord Alcatraz." She bowed her head.

He poured wine on another glass for Albedo. He walked up to his seat as he gave the wine to Albedo, who received it before taking a sip.

"...You want to know the reason why I've decided to answer your question in private?" He said gaining the attention from Albedo who is looking at him in full attention. "Is because I find humans to be interesting."

Albedo raised a question brow. "Interesting?"

He nodded. "Yes. Let me tell you something about of humans in my experience." He cleared his throat before beginning to explain.

"What I've seen in them, they have the capable of having such great power and the will to have one known as; _**Hope**_. Yes, they are insufferable creatures full of greed, lust for power, and among other things that a human would want to have everything they want to have... But of course, there are other humans that are not... entirely like the others among them.

"There are some whom I consider to respect for their actions and their control in their body, spirit, will, and duty. And one of them managed to gain my respect as well to the other guildmembers." He paused, letting Albedo to absorb all the information given out.

"Unbelievable, for a Supreme Being to respect a human... Such honor..." She muttered quietly.

He chuckled at her words. "Yes, but he is one of the very few humans that I-, no, we gave respect to. His name is Gabriel Erin Dracon, he has many titles, like the 'Emerald Dragon' or 'Certain Death'. One of the strongest human-player back in YGGDRASIL, a **Methuselah** to be exact. A rare human race. He fought Touch-me on an even ground, even other World Champions, to a draw, rarely a defeat." He chuckled. "We even fought each other, but of course we both lost and win. He got me by 13 over 12."

The Floor Guardian was taken aback from how a human to beat- no, fought a World Champion Touch-Me to an even ground.

Hell, even his armor is equal to a World Champion's armor. (Touch-Me's armor for an example)

Alcatraz and Gabriel are both in an 'even' ground.

Alcatraz can dominate Gabriel with his skills and some of his equipment, but Gabriel can take that advantage into another way around. Unbeknownst to Alcatraz and everyone else, Gabriel largely holds back on his full fighting capability in 1-on-1 duels.

That is because his enhanced reflexes and reaction times would draw too much attention. Only time he cut-loose was when facing multiple attackers at once, or when facing NPCs.

Only during the time where he and Gabriel fought in the mob zones, since fighting only in the PVP-only zones would be kinda boring. They decided to take their fight in some places to get in with the theme, they were only to be interfered by a small group of PKers who decided to think that they are an easy kill since they only got few chunks of HP left, they still f**k them up.

That is the only time where Alcatraz saw Gabriel's true combat prowess and told him about his enhanced reflexes back in reality.

Hell, he can even use his abilities without bringing up the console. Which is kinda making him a hardcore-pro player in YGGDRASIL, of course it would be awkward when shouting out the names of the abilities/spells... But for Gabriel, its not like that. IT AINT LIKE THAT!

Of course, Gabriel thought him how to use abilities without using the console, making him a f**king cheating-bastard to win some PVP matches all the time later on. His opponents still have no idea how he used abilities without using console. It made him gave the time advantage to rush into battle without tapping onto his ability and skill console.

Just like that one anime!

 _'Which is of course, by his combat experience that made him win.'_ He thought. _'Even though that bastard left us during in the middle of crisis against the f**king horde!' I still hate him for it.'_

There was a event in the game where a horde of monstrous abominations from who-knows-where (Dark Abyss) came into YGGDRASIL. So the entirety of Players had to team up for awhile and defend certain pylon crystals from being destroyed as those things needed time (at least 5 hours) to recharge as the power of **{World Cleanse}** \- a ability only the world of YGGDRASIL has - will only erase the abominations (they have no name) from YGGDRASIL.

And Gabriel, when they were holding the few choke points they had to defend, left which happen to make the defensive hold be destroyed and they had to fall back to make the final stand. But they were saved just in time when the extermination process is done.

Afterwards, he, along some members of the Ainz Ooal Gown and the allies who joined the participation in defending the pylon crystals, scolded him greatly as he was their main tank to dish out the horde that slowed them greatly, so technically without him being the frontal tank - exception of Bukubukuchagama, Alcatraz, Touch-Me, Khorne, Lordez and others - it caused the defensive line to be slowly pushed back by the abominations.

So Gabriel had to explain them for it, which he was called on by his wife, Alisha, to have se- you get the idea... Of course this caused some reactions towards them, mostly for Perorocino being downed by the fact he is called by his wife to get laid in several occasions.

And unbeknownst to them, only a few certain players - Alcatraz being the only Ainz Ooal Gown member to know about it - to know that Gabriel's wife is a vampire back in the real world. It kinda took Alcatraz's reaction, but not much... Not giving a f**k as its perks.

 _'Still hate him for it...'_

He took a sip. "He also has a wife, a vampire, married to him. Alisha Agathe Bludfallen. She's also Shalltear's godmother." He said casually.

 _'Perorocino also lost to her countless times... Not quite surprising...'_ He thought and sighed comically at the poor pervert.

Perorocino had battled against Alisha, which Alisha occasionally wins all the time. For Pero, he kinda... Won only once.

But that was by default. So he didnt technically 'win' by beating her... Obviously.

Albedo looking at him with wide eyes a slightly widen jaw. Knowing of Shalltear having a godmother? Its not everyday you're related to the Supreme Beings that can rival gods. "Surprising is it?" Albedo nodded slightly. "Of course, its not quite surprising for a human like him. Being unpredictable in some things.

"He also fought for equality and tolerance for the Hetermorphic beings back in YGGDRASIL, where we were considered beings to be 'monstrous', causing some of those who chosen the races to leave the World of YGGDRASIL because of being treated because of our appearance and discrimination..." He turned his hand into a fist, a cracking of bones can be heard.

A fracture of a memory surfaced back onto his mind, remembering the times where he had to endure all those racist comments by simply not giving a f**k, being PKed all the time the moment he gets out from the city's safe zone and hunted down, and run away from those f**kers...

"But we held on, we were quite persistent from them. He, along with some others, held on to our ground from being hunted down. Also 3 of the guild members were about to join us as they were heading to Nazarick to join the Guild, and they were noticed by nearby player-hunters. And of course, just in time for them to be saved by him." He smiled faintly at the memory...

"So then... I tell you now, the reason why I adore humans, though not all of them are humble, they can also be persistent to some things." He said in a stern voice. " _None are worthy of what they are or by of appearance, but by action they are."_ He quoted.

 _'Oh man, its been awhile I said this quote! I only use it on the rookies I save all the time! Even though its for them, somehow gives me the goosebumps whenever I say it! Yosh!'_

All what the atmosphere around them is just immense silence. The Floor Guardian only in awe and shocked by the revelation of the Supreme Being Alcatraz's will towards humans, and she (may have) done something wrong in looking at the humans without knowing... She would have taken this to the others, but only then she will be allowed to tell. Well their NPCs programmed to follow them like a word of law from the highest beings... Ignore this part...

After a moment of intense silence, Alcatraz stood up and walk up to Albedo and patted her head. She kinda like the feeling of being patted by a Supreme Being, though he wanted it to be Ainz... He then said in a fatherly tone, "Though, do not think this seriously. Just take my word of advise, remember it well and it will lead you to a greater reward for Nazarick, and to Ainz. Treat the humans with fairness if you can, for if the next Gabriel were to appear, we'll want him on our side, just like he was."

Her expression then loosen. "Hai, Alcatraz-sama." She slightly bowed her head as she smiled warmly.

* * *

 **Again, if there are errors, kindly PM or review me about it. Dont be shy (Just dont be dicks around plz)**

 **And I had a help from a fellow author (You already know who) in making the plot a bit (since I kinda suck at making one really... What?)**

 **And for the reference to the OC of a certain Author/Writer, he actually gave me ideas on putting the missing pieces into the storyline.**

 **And btw he told me, I only ask for ideas, didnt expect for him to put his OC reference into the fray...**

 **He allowed me to put his OC into the storyline (which is going to f**k up the timeline no doubt... Actually Im going to f**k up the time line XD)**

 **SO! TIL THE NEXT CHAP!**


	17. Finally the truth

**Yo. Sup people.**

 **Ya know, I had some doubts of my story.**

 **Taking awhile on looking back, my previous chapters, starting from the first one, are pretty sht on grammar and plot. Like seriously bad.**

 **I would have fix each chapters one by one and make it better, but I cant, wanna know why?**

 **BECAUSE I F**KING LAZY AS F**K, AND MY BRAIN DECIDES TO TELL ME THAT ITS ALL RIGHT!**

 **But whatever, ill just focus on doing the present, not the past ill fix those when im 20 or so.**

 **Anyways, have a good time reading my chap.**

* * *

It was night time.

Alcatraz, or rather Konrad, was out in the open, lying down on a roof of a large building in E-Rantel, no, Sorcerer Kingdom now, with a flask filled with wine. As he gazed at the night sky.

But he was more tending rather than relaxing.

It would make it look like his drinking alcohol but... Meh...

You know what im saying.

He decided to take a break, one that would relaxes his mind a bit.

He had been thinking alot, ever since recalling about Gabriel...

 _'Wonder where you are now...'_ He took a sip.

Gabriel has been his buddy, basically everyone's buddy since everyone likes the guy. Soldier he may be, he's quite blunt, sharp, but honest in words.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Hey!" A voice warned. "Your slacking off!" Gabriel brought his sword down to a vertical slash.

"Sh*t!" Alcatraz cursed as he barely dodges and blocked several slashes. "Too fast!" A sweatdropped emote appeared.

"You gotta have to adapt to it then dude!" Gabriel said casually.

Two warriors clashing with each other in an open space out in barren wastes of Helheim.

They were practicing, actually more like Gabriel training Alcatraz on getting his combat prowess, teaching him some experience in a fast-paced battle like what they are currently doing.

They are only using nothing but their swords.

Not just any kind of swords though.

Alcatraz used his **[Darkest Night]**. A DCI, fiery-styled blade on which has **{Death's Touch}** , a passive ability that can burn through the opponent's HP like a leech sucking its host's blood, which can be toggled on and off; and right now its off. Its deadly for its cursed power, and its penetration against armored targets. But its main ability for it to deflect magical spells, but with a short cooldown duration for it not to be abused many times.

And for Gabriel's weapon, **[Krysseatheum]**. One of the top 20 deadliest Divine Class weapons YGGDRASIL, with extraordinary cutting and piercing power that plows through lesser class equipment like a portable wrecking ball. On top of that it has a passive ability that allows it to nullify that regen healing of living avatars with that ability. Against undead however, that passive ability is quite useless. Which is useful when practicing against/with Alcatraz.

And now, back to the 'practice'.

"F**K!" Alcatraz got a hit on his shoulder. He was giving it his all, but not managing to push forward as Gabriel is pushing him back ever slightly.

As Alcatraz's HP went red and stumbled on the ground, Gabriel stopped his attacks. "Man, you're going to die fast you know?" He joked. "Heal up." A smirky emote appeared from Gabriel.

"Shut up," Alcatraz groans as he slowly stands up, as he healed himself. "At least I managed to last longer this time."

"That was only by 6 minutes." Gabriel said casually. "And not to mention, you kinda rely on using spells and skills."

"Oi, we all have to use them no matter what dude. Like, who in the world doesnt use them?" He glared at him.

"I dont know." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I doubt that no one ever avoids using them... Unless its a bet."

As Alcatraz fully healed himself, he sheathed his weapon. Gabriel following the suit. Putting them into their inventory would mean their guard is down, being outside of the safezone would mean a big dumbass move. Even for them.

"But hey, you told me to train you, and here it is." He said. "Ask and you shall receive."

"I know about this, but why the hell are you going too damn extreme?"

"You told me to go to the extreme..." He deadpanned.

"Oh..." Alcatraz mentally slapped himself. "Wait, when did I said that?"

Gabriel sighs. "Remember few weeks ago? That you told me to train you, but I didnt at that time because I was busy with things?"

Gears can be seen inside working in Alcatraz's mind. "Ohhhhhhh... That time."

Gabriel shook his head. "Jeez your bad at remembering."

"Hey! I've got so many things to do for my time, alright!?" A angry emote appeared from Alcatraz. "You dont know my life."

A smirk emote appeared from Gabriel. "Yeah right..."

"Anyway," Spoke Alcatraz while waving his hand dismissively. "Hows life doin with that lovely 'darling' of yours?"

Gabriel shrugged. "So far so good we had a bit of a time. Nothing's really interesting the past few weeks..."

Alcatraz just stared at him for a quite a while... "..."

"What?"

"I dont believe you..." Alcatraz chuckled. "Anyways, its somehow been quite a day for you huh?"

Gabriel lowered his head in defeat. He sighed lazily waving his hand dismissively. "Fine, you got me..." He paused. "And yeah, quite a day."

Alcatraz grinned. "I wont pry any deeper on why, but its quite stressful huh?" Gabriel nodded. "Welp, life's a btch. That I can tell ya. And, oh, has she emptied that sack of yours did she?" A devilish smirk emote appeared.

"Can we **NOT** talk about that? Please? Its too embarrassing to talk about." A panic emote appeared.

A smiley emote appeared from Alcatraz. "Ok ok, dont worry bout it man. Its not like I'm recording what you said..." He muttered quietly at the last part.

Unfortunately, Gabriel heard that... Faintly. "You what?" He said neutrally, with a default emote.

"Nothing! Nothing! I just said about hows life going!" He quickly said. Waving his hands defensively. _'F**k me...'_ He panicked inwardly.

Gabriel just stared at him before sighing. "Alright, your HP full?"

Alcatraz snapped back. "Hold on lemme check... Yep, its full."

Gabriel nodded. "Ok, lets do this again."

"Just make it enough for me to catch on... Please?" A begging emote appeared.

"Lets just see..." His said in a void tone. A devilish smile emote appeared.

 _'Yep, he heard it. Im dead.'_

Almost by an instant, Gabriel launched himself as fast as a bullet towards Alcatraz who barely manages to block in time.

"Your going to have to learn on how to fight dirty now... Alca-san~" He said mischievously. But to what Alcatraz heard it was translated as this: _"Dont die now~!"_

 _'Yep. He's definitely going to kill me.'_ Thought Alcatraz as he quickly blocked Gabriel's swift attacks. _'Reflexes dont fail me now!'_

Few minutes of intense fighting, he was beaten... Easily.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

* * *

 _'Bastard is almost like that justice maniac...'_ After grimacing on a certain memory, he'd gotten out from his stupor.

He sighed before rubbing his temple with his finger. Trying to make his mind relax.

 _'Times changed...'_ He thought. _'Wonder how will Shalltear handle that she has a 'godmother'.'_ He chuckled at the thought of Shalltear being in a state of shock...

His thoughts cleared up when a **{Message}** pinged up in his mind.

 _[Hey, you busy?]_ It was Khorne.

 _[What do you want?]_ He lazily asked.

 _[Nothing, just here to check on ya... How's the mission go?]_ He said with a hint of curiosity.

He chuckled. _[Nothing really, just the normal things, things you'd expect]_

 _[Really? I really think that you had your fun over there while its fricking boring over here!]_

He chuckled again as a grin slowly pasted on his face. _[Heheheh, not really...]_

 _[Oh really~?]_ He said in suspicion.

 _[Yes, really]_ He deadpanned.

 _[...Alright, and by the way, Ainz told me to remind you bout some 'business' that his going to handle in the Empire]_

He grunted. _[Got it, and what will you be doing for today?]_

 _[Nothing really... Its so boring when nothing is happening...]_

 _'Hmmm, what about this...?'_ He thought for a moment before speaking.

 _[How about you come with me?]_

 _[Huh? To where?]_

 _[You'll see...]_ Before disconnecting from the mental link. He took a sip from his flask before putting it away.

 _'Been wanting to know what happened in the plains anyway...'_ He grinned.

* * *

He was standing on the plains of Katze Plains, overseeing the mist ahead of him at a certain distance.

He had changed back to his **[Fallen Knight]** set, since he had already used this before, why not use it again? Plus, its comfortable. Only an addition to his appearance is that he is wearing a hat with a cloth mask (Bloodborne), masking his face completely except for his eyes. The cloth mask is also painted with a devilish teeth in front of it, making him ind imitating. And it looks badass on him that I will add.

"So what are we doing here?" Khorne asked. Donned in his **[Chaos Conqueror]** armor set, a DCI. The armor set gives him a higher set of defense and agility, and boosting his attack speed and damage. Adding a bonus effect on siphoning the enemy's HP when being damaging upon.

The armor is basically slightly more bulkier, in comparison to Alcatraz's armor, and its color scheme is blood red and black. It has spike armor on its shouldering pads with skulls, and his helmet donning curved horns, looking like demon.

"Ainz had gotten reports of the mist up ahead, that strange things is happening."

"Oh? How strange?"

"A ghost ship kinda strange."

Khorne raised a brow. "Ghost ship?"

"Yeah, basically it sails along with the mist. He doesnt have any time to investigate about this since he has plans, so I'd offer for the job to do it." He grinned.

"And you basically want my help as well?"

"Not really, but you want to stay back in the kingdom with nothing to do?"

"...You got a point there."

"Heheh, anyways, lets go." He then looked at Khorne before noticing something is wrong with his appearance. "Dude... What is that?" He pointed to the thing on his back.

"This?" He motioned to the thing on his back. "Its a jump pack."

"You're seriously bringing that to a investigation?"

"Hey, at least I know how to get onto the ship. I dont exactly any damn magic to make myself fly." He argued.

"Huh... Good point."

"Now who's the dumb one?" He grinned.

"Dont push it, lets go." He groaned as he walked forward with Khorne following, before going on a jog.

 **(SFX - I Aint Backing Down)**

They were 'jogging', which they could be seen as sprinting their way faster than a horse with dust on their trail, except for Khorne using his jump pack, makes him look like a rocket from a distance, towards the mist.

They arrived within few minutes before standing before the mist.

"We going in?" Khorne said.

Alcatraz nodded. "I sense some undead in the mist, weak obviously." He noticed his friend bringing up his weapon. "No need for that."

Khorne snorted. "If you say so," Putting his **[Power Axe** ] away. "And why do you need to tell me about them since theres obviously going to be?"

"So that you wont get f**king jumpscared like a little btch..." He deadpanned as he lazily turned to Khorne. There was a hiss in his tone.

"Fuck you, you know that right?"

"Yep." He said before walking into the mist, being engulfed by the mist.

"Tch, smartass..." Khorne said before following his friend.

As they walk through the thick mist, Alcatraz began to sense undead nearby. Weak...

"Dude, can you atleast do something to make them ignore me?" He said in annoyance as he slapped the skeletons away, destroying them in one hit.

"Thats a divinity spell dude, I dont have that."

"Then how'd you managed to get **{Clean}** and fricking **{Revive}** then?"

"You know me, I like keep spells like that does support." He shrugged.

"Well, could you cast something to keep this annoying sh*ts away from me?" He said in annoyance as he lazily slapped the skeletons away without any effort, destroying them in one hit.

"Wow, even the 'Blood God' is pissed at something so weak." He grinned as he chuckled.

"Shut up and just do something!" He said in annoyance.

"Mkay. **{Undeath Aura}** " He raised his hand and casted the spell to his friend, being surrounded by black, unholy aura before disappearing.

The skeletons around Khorne then began to slowly stop and shambling away.

"You could have done that so damn sooner you bastard." He said in annoyance.

Alcatraz chuckled lightly in amusement, to which Khorne just glared at his friend. They continued to walk for several minutes before hearing wood creaking, meaning the Ghost Ship is nearby, sailing.

As they neared the source of the sound, they then saw the ship.

The ship was f**king **massive**. More about like 400+ feet long, almost like the Ark or something. The ship is made entirely of dark wood, its sails bearing skull symbols that seemed to be worn out from time, and a flag flying on the crow's nest, neither of the two players could see it properly due to the mist and how far away it is.

The ship's bow is shaped of a skull and some parts of it are missing.

The pirate ship is massively damaged, there are massive holes from the hulls of the ship and the wood is decomposing, sails having holes and rippings on it, even the jolly Roger has holes.

"There is quite alot of negative energy coming from the ship..." Alcatraz said. "There's bound to be undead."

"Well, of course genius. Whenever there is a f**king negative energy, there's always going to be undead around it." Khorne said in a mocking tone.

"..." Alcatraz glared at his friend before looking towards the sailing ship. _'Your serious are you?'_

"Anyways," Khorne continued. "Once we get up there, what next?"

"That's what im gonna think after." He said before summoning his smoke wings and flying towards the ship.

"Seriously..." Khorne deadpanned before following him, with the sounds of his jump pack booming. Obviously making themselves known, but that wont be a bother to them anyways.

The two players landed on the deck, which was full of skeletons and undead pirates. Tons of the; a literal horde on the deck, looking at them with weapons ready.

Alcatraz was surprised on their weaponry, they had guns, namely flintlocks, muskets, rusted sabers, cutlass, rapiers, and bastard swords. There are even cannons!

 _'Is this ship from YGGDRASIL...?'_ He wondered as he landed down on the deck. There are hordes of skeletons, might be the ship's crew. He noted that some of them are mages or sorcerers due to their equipment and clothing. The rest are just the 'normal' things.

Khorne landing beside him, cracking the wooden floor from his weight. Thankfully his 'heavy-looking' equipment are enchanted to be more lighter, but still wont stop him from making small craters... "More of these fricking annoying things?" He grumbled.

"What do you expect? Ghosts?" He didnt turned his head to his friend as he said it.

"Yes." He glared at him. "There aint gonna be any humans on the ship now would there?"

Turning his attention back to the undead, they seem to not attack Khorne. He wondered if they are sentimental rather than mindless undead. He might be able to do some talking finally.

"Is there anyone in charge here?" He said towards the undead, until a figure wearing a rugged captain's coat and hat stepped up in view.

"I am in charge..." He said in an accent that makes the two players have a nostalgia on watching some pirate movies. "What dares you two to board upon my ship?"

The two players made a side-look with each other before Alcatraz spoke. "We are investigating a ghost ship on the Katze Plains, not wanting for it to be a mystery. But since we know confirmed its real, and not a simple rumor, we would like to ask some questions of information from you... If you dont mind that is." He spoke respectfully.

The captain widen his eyes ever so slightly, having to feel some powerful aura radiating from the two. One being unholy and deadly, unalive; and the other chaotic and destructive, alive. He knows that he and his crew wont beat them, even they outnumbered the two.

The captain wouldn't want to get any of his men to die, he treated them like family, for who knows how long, and the crew did so to in the same.

And information? why the hell would someone go to their ship which is in the middle of nowhere to ask questions? They've been separated from the outside world for quite a time now. Meaning they dont have any valuable information to give out.

Unless they are asking about their ship in the mist, then understandable.

"..." He raised his hand, signaling his crew to lower their weapons. They hesitantly did so. "Follow me." He said as he walked towards the ship's cabin.

The two players didnt waste any time as they followed the ship's captain. The crew making way for the two unknown people, as they glared at them.

As they went inside, the walls of the room were rotten. The floor being ripped and some small pieces are cracked and missing, and a torn brown rug.

Simply to say, the cabin room look like crap. Obviously...

"Please, sit down." He motioned at the chairs near the table. They were made of of darken red oak that is decomposing, same with the chairs. Both are so old and can fall apart anytime.

The two didnt really mind much of the room's condition and furniture as they ignored it, and just sat on the chairs. Khorne was relieved that the chair, which was enchanted by Alcatraz, he sat did not break, but instead creaked, but it lessen his embarrassment if he were to break a wooden chair. Heh.

He also dismissed his jump pack by the way...

They were at the opposite side of the table of the captain.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Captain White Bladez of the Blacken Vengeance. May I know who you are, sir...?"

Alcatraz was a bit surprised on the undead captain's manners. _'Is he really a pirate?'_ He wondered.

"My name is Alcatraz D. Grimm, you can call me Alcatraz no formalities needed here." He then gestured his hand to his friend. "And this is Khorne, an companion of mine."

Khorne looked at him with a surprised expression behind his helmet. _'Why is he using that last name?'_ He looked at him in suspicion before facing forward to the captain. Focusing on the task right on.

The captain nodded in respected satisfaction. "I see then Alcatraz... And for the information you wish to know about?"

"Simply say that, my leader wishes to know about this mysterious ship in the Katze Plains, and its origins, true if possible."

The captain looked at Alcatraz as if he is confused. "I apologize for my words in advance, but why would your leader be interested in this vessel and its crew? We are Undead, the living would never want us to be near of them."

The two players chuckled lightly before Alcatraz spoke in turn. "You see, my leader is an Undead as well." He said with a smile.

The conversation went so on and on. The captain was genuinely surprised that this person's leader is an Undead. It took some time on explaining the captain on what has happened this surrounding land's news in a summarized version. He only gave a small amount of information as to for now.

And as Alcatraz gave the news to the captain, he then returned it in a favor of telling on their origins. Simply to say that they were from the Hel's Port, and they got teleported into this world without any kind of warning. The ship is basically a dungeon. A mobile dungeon. A bigass, mobile f**king dungeon.

Anyways, Alcatraz assumed that the skeleton crew and their ship were transported too from YGGDRASIL, but without the Player being on? It makes him to have possible, but very few theories that can barely connect.

Asking on who was their creator, the captain told them that the player's name is **'Jack Sparrow'**

 _'Ok, a player who has seen the movie franchise... Damn why aint he here? Could have asked on what happened on the next movie'_ He cursed lightly on the fact that the player of the ship's dungeon master aint here.

He then **{Message}** Ainz. _[Ainz, you there?]_

 _[Im here, what do you need?]_

 _[You know about that mysterious 'Ghost Ship' and the green mist in Katze Plains that you want to be investigated on?]_

 _[Yes, what about?]_

 _[I kinda went there and investigated with Khorne, found out about this Ghost Ship is actually from YGGDRASIL]_ Alcatraz could have swore that something made a noise on the other side.

 _[W-What!?]_

 _[Yeah, a player named Jack Sparrow. Sucks he aint here...]_ He whispered at the last part. _[Anyways, should we like make them join us? They could prove some uses. Plus, I doubt that they would even like to be alone]_

 _[...]_ Ainz didnt reply as he was in deep thought... Then he answered. _[Let them join the Sorcerer Kingdom]_

Alcatraz smiled. _[Yes, mi'lord]_ Before disconnecting.

"It seems that our leader would like you to... Join us..."

"Join you?" The skeleton captain said confusingly, almost like he was making a raised brow.

And before the captain could speak more, Alcatraz continued. "I know its quite a bit of a surprise, asking you to join us, out of nowhere and we dont really know much of each other, but I'm merely asking if you wish to join the Sorcerer Kingdom... We wont force you to."

The captain thought in deeply... "What are the conditions?"

Alcatraz smiled. "You'd be a vassal of our kingdom. You will stop haunting Katze Plains covering it with mist full of undead, and will report directly to... Me." He motioned himself. "You and your crew will be working as a security force throughout the surrounding lands, border guards to be exact. You lot will also have the opportunity on roaming within our kingdom, as a security force. But in exchange you'll have to... Submit your services and loyalty to Nazarick, as well to me and to my leader named 'Ainz Ooal Gown'." The captain widen his eyes in disbelief on that statement.

Them? Undead roaming around in the kingdom, full of living beings? That seemed to be quite unbelievable. A dream for beings like him. But being told that the ruler of the Sorcerer Kingdom which conquered E-Rantel, his doubts about that unbelievable fact vanished.

Alcatraz continued on. "He's also planning to have a kingdom that all beings, creatures, to live equally and literally. A utopia to be said."

"..." The captain looked at him silently before laughing wholeheartedly. "Quite a dream there... Though it may seem to be... Quite difficult to achieve."

The undead player chuckled. "Time will tell that he may succeed. So... Do you wish to join? I wont force you, but you can reconsider in the later future."

The captain looked at the two players silently. Alcatraz was panicking a bit that his words may not slip through into the undead captain.

 _[You sure that he'll join?]_ Alcatraz almost jumped from surprise the moment he heard Khorne's words using **{Message}**.

 _[Damn it, dont do that. And yes, he'll join. He has to, he and the crew cant be ignoring the outside world would they?]_

Khorne seem to shrug mentally, no idea how he do that. _[Possibilities may occur, my friend. Even in surprise, you'd never know]_

But not a minute later, he stood up from his seat. "I can swear my loyalty by word, if thats alright?"

Alcatraz nodded. "Yes you may. You can make this quick if you want."

The captain nodded, before immediately standing straight and held up his skeletal hand onto his bony chest, where his 'heart' is located at, and spoke loudly. "I swear, by the my word, and the unbreakable oath of honorable code, my loyalties shall be in your hands." He bowed his head.

Alcatraz was astonished by how short, yet a powerful oath he had spoken.

"Would that be enough? I am not a man of words after all..." He said honestly.

 _'That makes the two of us.'_ He smiled behind his mask. He nodded. "That'll be enough." He stood up and held out his hand, to which the captain shook it firmly. "The requirements is now settled."

The captain chuckled. "At least it is." They both put their hands down.

"Take you for receiving us." Alcatraz respectfully bowed. Khorne stood up and did the same.

"No need to take me for that, Alcatraz-sama."

Alcatraz sighed lightly. "We'll be on our way then." He tipped his hat before he and Khorne walked out of the cabin.

"Oi, what made you use that?" Khorne finally spoke after being quiet for so long.

"Use what? And why were you quiet during the talk? You could have help me there dude."

Khorne. "You do realize im not good at talks and politics. Your good on talking your way out of sh*t." He muttered. "But thats not the case, what made you use it?"

"Use what?" Alcatraz looked at him with a raised brow, confused on what his friend is talking about.

"That last name; D Grimm?"

"..."

"You do realize that its-"

"I know..." He said, pocketing his hands to the side of his clothing. "Its for a... Remembrance..."

"..." Khorne looked at him with concern. "Troubled mind?" He guessed. "Thoughts as well?" Alcatraz nodded slowly.

He sighed. "Then you know what to do when one has that right?" Alcatraz nodded again. "Then do it."

"Nah..." He shook his head. "Among all the things I've been thinking, I'd rather keep this one in mind..."

 _'Then you just have to let it out, dont hold it in...'_ Was Khorne about to say to him, but held it in.

As they neared the edge of the ship, they jumped down, landing with whatever slows them down. Alcatraz used his smoke wings to slow his descent, and Khorne bringing up his jump pack as he did the same.

Except with loud explosions with echoed the misty area.

As they went back to the Sorcerer Kingdom (formally known as E-Rantel, so Ill call it Sorcerer Kingdom now), they were no longer jogging as they use whatever to makes them go faster.

* * *

 **Somewhere within the walls of the Arwintar...**

As he peered out the slight gap opened in the coach's window, and Ainz felt a terrible sense of defeat. Life and energy abounded here, and the faces of the Empire's people were bright. It was a bustling city. The complete opposite to the dreary Sorcerous Kingdom in E-Rantel.

Then, the sense of defeat soon faded away. After all, his city had just been annexed recently. When a city was taken over by a new ruler, life would change. It was only natural that people would feel uneasy, leading to a temporary state of low energy.

Punitto Moe and Alcatraz had tried to teach Ainz about strategy games several times. When one conquered territory during a war, the happiness value of the people would plummet. However, since the game had nothing to do with YGGDRASIL, he had lost interest halfway. Still, they should have been vaguely related, at least.

 _'Well, it doesn't matter anyway at the moment, I'll ask Alcatraz-san about this later. He may know more about this topic...'_

The reason why there had been no rebellion in E-Rantel was because the Death Knights were patrolling to maintain public order. Maybe it's because the persona of Momon had a calming effect on them? No, perhaps the root reason was because of his benevolent social policies.

 _'...Nothing's better than a peaceful reign. Killing the goose for the golden eggs is utter foolishness. I guess I need to make the occasional concession like returning dropped items to an opponent after PKing them. Maybe...'_ He mentally sighed as he recalled the contents of "PKing for Dummies", realizing that he had gotten distracted, and hurriedly tried to get his thoughts back on track.

 _'Wait. Hang on. I was thinking about high energy. Well, no matter what, I only rule one city, and this is the capital of the Empire, which has many cities. So the difference in their energy levels can't be helped. Even their populations are different… So I guess as long as the number of people increases, the Sorcerous Kingdom will also become more vibrant… I guess I need to focus on policies which encourage a population increase. Albedo can carry them out. Maybe... No, I don't think he might do too...'_

Ainz comforted himself, as he was deciding upon a new direction to take in his capacity as a ruler.

"Ah, Your Majesty..."

The man whom was in the carriage with Ainz spoke up, and was looking out the window as well as he did, and it brought Ainz back from his thoughts.

"I-I fear to ask, Your Majesty, but is this not the Imperial Capital, Arwintar?" He questioned in a confused and trembling voice.

"Umu. Indeed it is. As expected of E-Rantel's Guildmaster. You recognized this place at a glance." Ainz replied nonchalantly.

"Ah! Oh, t-thank you very... no, wait! I don't recall us passing through any checkpoints! Isn't this illegal immigration?" Ainzach hurriedly asked in a fluster.

That was, in fact what had happened. Since they had used the **{Gate}** spell to directly transit to the Imperial Capital, they would not have passed through any checkpoints.

"-Details, details." He said casually.

"T-These aren't just details! A king crossing the border illegally into another country can be international incident!" Ainzach said in a panic.

'Well... Jircniv did the same thing when he came to Nazarick.' Ainz wanted to say but didn't.

EVen after thinking as hard as he could, he still could not think of an explanation which Ainzach would readily accept. Instead, he sighed at the man's surprising stubbornness. He had thought he was the kind of man to say, "Well, as long as you don't get caught". His opinion of the man had changed a little... Only a little...

"...Guildmaster, I have a fairly good relationship with El-Nix-dono. I've even acceded to his requests in the past." Ainz said as he recalled what happened during the annual war.

And to be honest, he really didn't like it as he may have lessened his relationship with his friend and comrade after that. Even though they had talked about it, he still felt bad on not going with his friend's request to converse as much with life as possible...

"Well, I know it's hardly the same thing, but I'm sure he would gladly approve if I just asked him. Granted, it would be after the fact… but wouldn't it be alright if the Emperor himself permitted it?" Ainz asked in a friendly tone.

"If... if you put it that way…" Ainzach replied in uncertainty.

"The most important thing is that neither you, nor I have brought anything bad with us. Shouldn't that be fine?"

Ainzach sighed lightly in resignation. Ainz smiled in his heart, believing he had finally convinced the man. In truth, there were two reasons for Ainz' clandestine crossing of the border.

If Jircniv knew about Ainz arrival in his Empire, he'd likely try to prepare a reception for him. He was also wary of Nazarick, but since he is still the king of an allied country, he would have to meet him at the front door. Which would turn out very bad, and things might and will go wrong.

The Emperor would surely host some kind of ceremony to welcome the king of an allied country. That was something which Ainz, who was unfamiliar with the customs of noble society, wanted to avoid at all costs. If he had became a laughingstock because of that, Alcatraz and Khorne would hear of it, and would laugh about it for a very long time. Not only that, he would not be able to look the Guardians, who were working hard for the Sorcerous Kingdom, in the eye.

And also another reason is he wanted to wanted to pressure Guildmaster Ainzach into his schemes. Ainz' objective in coming here was to recruit adventurers.

 **(I know that most of you guys may already know about his plan, but I'm just going to put in anyways...)**

He had incorporated the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel as a national organization, but even if the shell was ready, filling it up would take a long time. This was quite bad for the Sorcerous Kingdom, especially since it controlled only one city, and the number of adventurers they could draw on was completely insufficient. Using adventurers of other races, like the Lizardmen for example, was a matter for later. Right now, Ainz knew he had to increase the number of human adventurers.

So, he was doing 'talent scouting' in Arwintar. If not enough, he could just go to other countries to recruit. However, this sort of recruitment isn't easy. Going door-to-door sales-like would waste time...

Adventurers, according to Ainzach, were supposedly freelancers, but in truth they were a form of national defense against monsters. Headhunting them aggressively could lead to stiff backlash.

Of course, Ainz didn't think he would lose, even if the Adventurer's Guilds of every single nation mounted a full-scale campaign against him. But that would reduce the morale of any adventurers he did manage to recruit. It was easy to see how they would lose motivation when seeing a conflict between their new allegiance and their former homes. That needed to be avoided.

This was why Ainz involved Ainzach, who understood his aims and concepts. Surely things would go smoothly if he was the middleman. He had considered that Ainzach would flat-out refuse if he told him about this in E-Rantel, so he had dragged him along like this.

In addition, he was also considering the fact that Ainzach would have something in common with the other side. That was a secret of salesmanship. People tended to gravitate towards those who were in similar situation to them.

In his past life as Suzuki Satoru, he had seen colleagues leverage the fact that they had been born in the same place or that they supported the same team as prospective clients to clinch a sale.

Having once played Momon the adventurer, Ainz understood the life of the adventurer to an extent. However, he rose through the ranks so quickly that he could not say that he truly knew the hardships of being an adventurer. Thus, he had to let Ainzach, who was a veteran adventurer and the guildmaster, speak for him and to improve the other side's views of him. In other words, the success of their little expedition was reliant on Ainzach's performance.

 _'Still, how can I truly motivate Ainzach to help...?'_

"Let's go." Ainz said commanding the driver.

The coach began moving quietly. The driver in question was a creature which Ainz had summoned with what little gold he had left. A monster called a "Hanzo", whose level was over 80. A Hanzo is a humanoid ninja-type monster, and was skilled in countering stealth.

The interior of the coach clattered noisily as it travelled forward. Ainz thought that using a heavily-enchanted coach would be very suspicious. Thus, he had chosen a regular stagecoach instead. Alcatraz suggested that he'd put some light enchantments into it, but he declined as it would still give off suspicion, even if it was just a little.

"...Then, Your Majesty, since we've already arrived at the Imperial Capital, can you tell me what we'll be doing here?" Ainzach said with furrowed his brows.

"We will be recruiting adventurers for our country." Ainz stated matter-of-factly.

A bitter expression crossed Ainzach's face, and it became clear that he was having trouble accepting the answer.

"...Could it be that you intend to persuade adventurers of the Empire to join you?"

"Indeed. We will be headhunting in this country."

Although done during a time of war, the fact that he had killed so many soldiers of the Kingdom would make it very difficult to attract the adventurers from there to his camp. In addition, Albedo and Alcatraz went visiting the Kingdom, so he could not make things difficult for them. That being the case, their allied country, the Empire, was the next logical option available.

The Karnassus City-State Alliance was some distance away, according to Fluder's intelligence on the countries. However, after consulting with Demiurge, Albedo, and Alcatraz, he decided that intervening there was not a wise move.

"In what way will you proceed? I…" Ainzach took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing.

"...Your Majesty, I have engraved your views on adventurers deep into my heart. Thus, I wish to aid Your Majesty with all my strength. That said, I am still a man of the system, for the most part, and I feel that having adventurers abandon everything they have known up until now would be very difficult. This is particularly true for the adventurers of the Baharuth Empire." Ainzach firmly stated.

A sensation of new, fresh joy welled up within Ainz's chest. He wanted opinions like this. It's not that the Guardians were at fault, but they took everything he said as a divine pronouncement and rushed to execute them. Thus, he was always uneasy about whether or not he had given the right orders.

Alcatraz and Khorne helped with this sort of thing, mostly Alcatraz... but because of the NPCs of Nazarick, he had longed to hear someone oppose one of his statements. That way, he would know where the problems lay. His opinion of Ainzach went up by a quite the notch. But still, he could not completely accept his views.

Only the heavens knew why, but all his subordinates seemed to think that the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown was a genius. Thus, Ainz could not say or do anything to betray that faith. He could not disappoint them.

"...How baffling. The benefits should outweigh the drawbacks. I do not understand. It seems I do not know enough about the adventurer mindset."

Ainz face, one which showed no emotion, was a great help. Nobody could tell he was lying, and it made for the ultimate poker face. At this point, Ainz stopped for a moment and looked Ainzach straight in the eyes.

"What would you do, if it was up to you? Is there a proposal which would be attractive enough to make adventurers who have already picked out a home base change their minds?"

"...Your Majesty, must we start headhunting right now?"

"What?" Ainz asked, puzzled.

"Are we to start trying to entice the adventurers of the Imperial Capital right away?"

Ainz cupped his chin with a hand in thought. If possible, he would like to do so as soon as possible. However, if he could not, he did not mind waiting. After all, the aim was to sing the praises of the Sorcerous Kingdom. Heteromorphs did not possess the concept of a lifespan. In that sense, there was more than enough time.

"Indeed, though it is not particularly urgent."

"Then, should we not lay a strong foundation first? Perhaps we should build the desired organization within our Kingdom, and then make various other preparations as needed. Once the shell is ready, we can fill it at leisure. I-Is that wrong?"

"That is an excellent suggestion, and I have considered it before. However, it poses a problem of its own. If we do not estimate the contents before we begin to build, the finished vessel may be too large or too small… Would you care to try?"

"In-indeed... That task is beyond me. After all, I remain unsure of how Your Majesty wishes to nurture adventurers, and I know not the extent of your plans for the Sorcerous Kingdom."

"Indeed. Frankly speaking, I'm still feeling things out. In particular, I know you are interested in my ideas, but I don't know how many hearts they can move. In order to observe their reactions, I have come to the Empire to test recruitment, and to see the outcome."

"I see… as expected of Your Majesty. You have already planned so far ahead. I am ashamed of my shallow thinking."

"Certainly not. You and I are different beings, and as such, I might make a mistake when it comes to the reactions of human beings. For all I know, I might say something which upsets others. Please tell me if such a situation occurs. In that respect, I will need your help… Ainzach."

"Yes!" The man earnestly replied.

"Then, I'll be counting on you in the future."

Ainzach paused to think for a second, before deeply bowing his head.

 _'It looked just like how the Guardians of Nazarick did it.'_

Ainz graciously nodded as he reflected on his previous words.

 _'In any case, can I really leave the task of appealing to the Empire's adventurers to Ainzach alone?'_ This was a very important point.

He did not want to be a bad boss, and as a superior Ainz would support the efforts of his subordinates. He clung to that determination. Just then, he realized that Ainzach seemed to have fallen into contemplation.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"...Your Majesty, could it be that you do not intend to limit yourself to the current crop of adventurers, but to incorporate the adventurers of the future and have them explore the unknown world?"

"That is my intention."

"That being so, I feel trying to persuade the present batch of adventurers will be very difficult. However, it might be possible to have those people who wish to become adventurers come to our Kingdom. We can gather the hatchlings, and then raise them."

While adventurers knew no borders, the people who became adventurers belonged to a certain country. Ainz had thought of this point as well, but since Ainzach, who was more familiar with this world shared his opinion, then it should be fine.

"I see. Then, what should we do?" Ainz asked in curiosity.

"The strong have always been admired. Thus, how would your Majesty feel about showing his might as a form of advertisement?"

Ainz was intrigued. Publicity was very important, and the whole reason why he was founding his own Adventurer's Guild was to spread the name of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

"...So I have to show my might and do what adventurers do?" Ainzach shook his head in reply.

"Your Majesty, this is the Imperial Capital. How would you feel about displaying your might in the arena?"

"Hoh…? That sounds interesting. Elaborate."

Some time later. . .

The coach stopped in a spacious courtyard. Momon and Nabe had walked the streets of the Imperial Capital before, but Ainz had never seen such a huge personal home then. Not even in E-Rantel had he seen a mansion more impressive than this.

"Is this the home of the arena's owner? Quite an impressive place." Ainz casually commented. Ainzach's response was along the lines of, "That might be stretching it."

"The arena itself is state property. It's rented for events, so calling them 'promoters' might be more accurate. The person who lives here is among the most powerful of those people."

"I see… a friend of yours?"

It would be good if that was the case, but Ainzach shook his head.

"There are many events in the arena, and sometimes adventurers end up fighting monsters. I've only met him a few times, when I captured those monsters and shipped them here."

"Is that so..." Ainz hummed in thought.

"Still, it ended up being quite useful, so I must thank you for your connection. I'm curious. What kind of monsters did you capture around the E-Rantel's outskirts?"

Ainzach had an uncomfortable look on his face as he answered.

"We captured the undead from the Katze Plains. They didn't need food, so they didn't incur additional expenses after we captured them."

"Hoh? You do know your stuff, after all." Ainz said in a relaxed manner.

"I-Is that so? I don't strike myself as a very likeable person… still, Your Majesty. I fear to offend, but is it alright to speak of capturing your kind?"

Ainz looked straight at Ainzach in puzzlement. _'What is he going on about?'_

"B-Because they're undead…" Ainzach stated nervously.

"Ahh, I see. Well, there are many kinds of undead, and not all are counted as my kin."

"Forgive my disrespect… Then, if I may inquire as to what type of undead Your Majesty might be?"

"I am an 'Overlord'. Have you heard of them before?"

"My deepest apologies, but I have not. I was not so inclined toward my studies."

 _'Well, that's to be expected.'_ Ainz thought in mild relief.

In YGGDRASIL, there were several types in the Overlord family: the Overlord Wiseman, which was skilled in magic, the Overlord Kronos Master, which could use time-related special abilities, the Overlord General, which was adept at controlling armies of the undead, among others. Even the weakest of those was at least level-80.

Alcatraz had a theory, and through it a rough grasp of the strength of this world and the amount of strength one needed to be considered powerful formed. This being the case, the appearance of an undead like an Overlord would cause a huge disturbance. Since the undead did not age, so they would continue ruling the land for all eternity until it was defeated.

In other words, the fact that nothing like this was known implied that there were no Overlords here. But he couldn't entirely believe that there may not be any Overlords here. Just like Alcatraz said, "Expect the unexpected". With this in mind Ainz continued.

"Well, I intend to send adventurers into the unknown reaches of the world to collect information of that sort. It would be quite troublesome if others of my kind were around, bearing a hatred for the living. Understand?"

Ainzach's eyes went wide in realization, and nodded as he replied.

"It is as you say. I now thoroughly understand the true nature of adventurers."

"Indeed. Consider me an undead being that is an exception to the rules. I understand the value of humanity, so I will not engage in meaningless slaughter. (Bullshit) However, other Overlords might not think the same way, no?"

"I-Is that really the case?" Ainzach asked in concern.

"That remains to be seen. I don't know if I'm the exception, or if Overlords are an exception in itself. However, should we not assume the worst-case scenario and prepare accordingly?"

"...It is as Your Majesty says. I shall engrave it into my heart." Ainzach said with a nod before speaking again.

"Then, I shall go secure an appointment for the meeting."

"Thank you."

Ainzach left the coach, and after Ainz watched him leave, he took out his mask and put it on. He could go around barefaced in E-Rantel, but this was the Imperial Capital, and had crossed borders illegally to be here. So at the very least it was better to hide his true face. His robe was also something that was more subdued.

Although it meant his personal equipment would go down by one class, it could not be helped. After all, Ainz only had one set of divine-class robes. While he still had the gear left behind by his friends, in the end, their armor was more customized than their weapons.

Therefore, it was not so much that he could not equip them, but could not bring out their full power, since they were created to benefit their abilities. Alcatraz had created some sets of items for Ainz, but the items were still weaker. Still, it was better than nothing.

After swapping out his gear, knocking came from the door of the carriage, followed by Ainzach's voice. It seemed less than five minutes had passed.

"My deepest apologies, Your Majesty." Ainzach said in a low, rueful tone.

"What happened?"

"I regret that today does not seem convenient, and the other party hopes we can return tomorrow. However, I believe it possible to force our way in to convey Your Majesty's words to his ears. What shall we do?"

"Umu. There's no need for that."

Forcing an unsolicited meeting during a busy period would not endear anyone to him. And when one looked at it from a business' point of view, the very fact that they had come uninvited and not been turned away, but given a time to visit again could be considered an accomplishment.

"Then, we'll come again tomorrow. Good thing there's been a lot of free time lately - what's wrong?" Ainz realized Ainzach was goggling at him, and so he asked him why.

"No, it's nothing. I just felt that Your Majesty is a truly generous person… after all, there are those nobles who look down on merchants…"

"And you believed I would insist on a meeting?" Ainz dryly asked.

The fact that Ainzach did not immediately answer said, "I did believe that", in a way that left words unnecessary. Ainz wondered, and while it seemed a bit too late to think of it now, Ainz Ooal Gown was a king. If that was what a ruler ought to do, then he needed to do it, even if it seemed strange to the lingering remains of Suzuki Satoru.

"This is my first time occupying a position over humans. In your opinion, would that not be appropriate?"

An uncomfortable look appeared on Ainzach's face once again as he replied...

"I am... unsure, Your Majesty. I have never met the King, so I cannot say if it is true or not. Although, personally speaking, I prefer Your Majesty's point of view. Still, high-ranking nobles might consider such forcefulness appropriate."

"Hmm. Human society is so complicated." Ainz muttered in a weary tone.

For some reason though, Ainzach smiled warmly to Ainz after he said that.

"It might well be as Your Majesty says. There are indeed, many complicated things."

Their chuckling filled the coach.

"-Then, did you tell him them that I would be coming tomorrow as well?"

"No, I did not. I wanted to hear what Your Majesty thought first. Or... am I permitted to use Your Majesty's name?"

"...It's fine as long as they are not humans who'll make a fuss. Since they're friends of yours, I'll leave it to your own discretions."

"Understood. Then I shall not disclose it for now."

After discussing necessary details, Ainzach stepped down from the coach once again. Ainz felt a tad guilty about using him as a runner, and while he knew this was not a world where seniority mattered, the remnants Suzuki Satoru was a working man, and it bothered him to order an older person around.

He would not have had a problem ordering someone around from a completely different company. For instance, if Ainzach was from the Empire, he could point and dictate with no problems at all. The reason why Ainz could not do so was because he had come to see Ainzach as one of his subordinates.

He could discuss it with Demiurge or Albedo, but it was unclear whether the two of them had any idea of what kind of payment was appropriate. Alcatraz would be good start, but he wouldn't want to disturb his friend's work, and he had the feeling that the two guardians would reply with something along the lines of, "He should be glad to serve you, Ainz-sama".

 _'As expected… I'll need a wise human. Fluder said he was very confident in his magical knowledge, but knew next to nothing about other matters...'_

Nazarick was arguably invincible, but he felt uneasy about his lack of knowledge concerning human society. Maybe he'll ask help from Alcatraz. He heard from Khorne that he is a bit of a sociable person to others. (He's not. Seriously. No.)

"...So I'll start by using him until someone better comes along, then? I guess agreeing with Demiurge's proposal was the right choice. Still, I had no intention of denying him when he brought it up…" Ainz said to himself pensively.

As he was beginning to drift off into contemplation once more, someone knocked on the door to the carriage.

"Apologies for the delay, Your Majesty."

 _'Eh? It's not as though I was waiting for you.'_

However, Ainz decided to allow Ainzach to continue, utilizing a magnanimous attitude that would best fit a ruler.

"As you desired, as appointment has been scheduled to meet at ten in the morning tomorrow, Your Majesty."

"Umu. Then we wait until tomorrow… I shall use teleportation magic to send you back to E-Rantel. Relax and accept the spell. **{Greater Teleportation}**." Ainzach's body disappeared in an instant. The spell **{Greater Teleportation}** would safely transport him to the outermost of E-Rantel's gates.

"Then, I should contact that guy with **{Message}**." Ainz muttered to himself.

This was a distasteful task, so he did that to pull himself together. He was sending the **{Message}** to Fluder, who had offered everything to him. The reason why he had been dragging his feet on giving the man what he had promised was because he did not feel confident he could actually give that old man what he wanted. Fluder wanted Ainz to teach him everything he knew about magic.

The problem was, Ainz's power did not come from the study of magic. Perhaps if this was the game YGGDRASIL, he might be qualified to talk about it. However, the magic system of this world worked slightly different from that of YGGDRASIL, since this was not a game, but happening in reality.

Why was it that they could learn the same spells in different ways? He asked himself that question many times, but could not find an answer, and could only make theories and guesses. There was a veritable mountain of other unanswered questions.

Perhaps the answer could be found using the level-draining option of the super-tier spell, **[Wish Upon A Star]**. In this world, that spell could alter reality itself, and by draining multiple levels, it could fulfill a greater wish. However, that was a very risky gamble.

It was unknown if he would find the answer even if he used it, and it was very likely he would just be wasting effort. More importantly, he wasn't inclined on using a spell which qualified as a trump card. It would be a different matter if he had a way to obtain large amounts of experience, but sadly, he and the others had not discovered such a way so far.

Although he lacked lungs, Ainz went, "Haaah~", as he sighed. He had the attitude of a salesman who was prepared to to apologize for failing to deliver the requested goods to a client as he then cast the **{Message}** spell.

 _[Fluder Paradyne. It is I, Ainz Ooal Gown.]_

Once he reached him, he continued speaking the pre-arranged words.

 _[You were born in Belmous Village. Your earliest contact with magic was through the spellcaster in your village.]_

 _[Ohhhh! It is you, Teacher! Long have I awaited this!]_

After verifying who he was and some pre-conversation, Ainz teleported into Fluder's chambers. There he would talk to Fluder, whom would say his influence within the Empire is now in decline, with Jircniv having likely realized his betrayal. It was then that Ainz rewarded Fluder for his efforts, with a copy of **[Book of the Dead]**.

Fluder couldn't read the contents, so he let Fluder briefly borrow a set of translation glasses to get a taste of the tome's contents. But he'll have to translate only one per page of from the book as it would no doubt have a negative effect on the old man.

He'll have to be patient about it, and it was quite fortunate that there is a translating spell that Fluder may use on deciphering the language of the book, buying Ainz time. He did say he can leave immediately, having no strings attached left into this place. Only seeking knowledge of magic, which makes him seemingly doubtful to trust him fully...

He had no idea what to say to someone who could casually discard his position of trust. He might well do the same thing to Ainz in the future. Given that Fluder will be staying in the Empire for a little while longer since Ainz needs the Empire intact. The problem would be that, how would he protect the Empire.

Demiurge felt that the Empire was a potential enemy, but Ainz did not think so. And although the future was unclear, the use of force alone in world conquest was not a wise decision. If the Sorcerous Kingdom was painted as a nation which annihilated everyone who stood against it, countries which could have been friends, allies, or simply collaborators would probably end up as enemies.

It was then Ainz recalled his YGGDRASIL days. It was foolish to directly fight a powerful guild, so it was quite common to instigate wars with other guilds to weaken their influence. These methods would probably be applicable here. Ainz would probably do so if placed in that situation, and so it was very likely his foe would do the same thing.

In order to prevent this sort of thing from happening, Ainz considered allowing Fluder to spread rumors that he could not use that spell again (a lie, naturally). However, Fluder could no longer be used, so he had to consider some other method.

 _'This is close to forbidding the carrying of palm-sized dangerous objects… As expected, I'll need to discuss the matter with Demiurge, maybe order him to think of a way to deal with this. Or maybe with Alcatraz. He may know how to deal with rumors... However, would he not think it strange? Ahh, how troublesome, I can't figure it out.'_

If only he could hand everything to those two. However, if he did that, it would damage his image as an absolute ruler. He had to think of a way to solve his problems while maintaining his position.

...

After finishing discussions with Fluder on the topics he had to ask of him, the appointed time drew near. Before he teleported back to the stagecoach, he cast a detection spell. He'd prefer not to use multiple scrolls or spells, but he was still cautious, and picked a place where any potential counterattacks would not cause a great deal of damage. Once he returned to it, he set off with a surprised Ainzach to their appointed place and time.

Once their they dismounted and were greeted by an old man in a butler's uniform, accompanied by a maid demi-human maid called a "rabbitman". Ainz found himself quite fascinated by the maid, seeing its pair of ears rabbit's ears that adorned the top of its head. He thought she had a cute face, but it was not the same way a human being was cute, but more like an animal sort of cute.

The butler was cordial as he greeted them, and in particular, referring to a disguised Ainz as, "Your Majesty the Sorcerer King".

"The master awaits. Please allow us to lead the way."

"Wha?!"

A strangled cry of surprise escaped Ainzach's mouth, after he heard the butler identify Ainz. He said in yesterday's talk that he would not bring up Ainz's true identity, so he was shocked since they had managed to guess who he was. For Ainz, however, this did not alarm him. Thought he wore a mask, he had not changed his clothes. Thus, anyone with a good information network would have heard about him. Knowing this he replied.

"Thank you. Please show us the way."

"Yes." The butler said with lowered his head, as did the maid a beat later.

After the two of them started walking, Ainzach quietly thanked Ainz because he had responded to the butler. Ainz thought it only natural to cover for a subordinate who did no wrong and accepted the thanks in silence. Ainzach then commented on the "exotic" Rabbit-man demi-human, and while he thought it poor manners to hold a conversation about someone within earshot, the topic interested him, so he decided to go with the flow, and they conversed about it on their way.

"Shouldn't it be Rabbit Woman?"

"No… well… their species name is Rabbit Man."

"Ainzach, it was merely a joke. Taking it so seriously is somewhat troubling."

"... I wonder if she came from further east than the City-State Alliance. How exotic."

"Hm…"

Ainz had no idea how far away "east of the City-State Alliance" was. His information did not yet cover such distant regions. He had not seen any in the Kingdom, and she was the only Rabbit-Man he had encountered in the Imperial Capital.

It must be hard to live in a place without other members of one's kind, even without considering discrimination from other races. Ainz was curious and wanted to ask her some questions, but he could not do so. It would be troublesome if he stepped on a landmine during their conversation. Before long, they reached an office.

"The master awaits you within. Please."

Once they entered, their sight was entranced by the interior which was decorated with many articles of lovingly-oiled and maintained weapons and armor. They were free of dust and displayed in neat rows. Upon closer inspection, many of the weapons were scuffed and dented on their business ends, showing that the weapons had been used in actual combat.

Rather than a weapon merchant's shop display, it seemed more like the gallery owner displaying the weapons of his glorious past. After a hasty glance around, Ainz's gaze returned to the sword he saw first. It was the most beautiful of all the weapons in the room.

There was no sign of damage on the sword. The gallery's owner must have been quite fond of it, judging by how it had been placed to be the first thing anyone would see when they entered.

"Does it please you?" The gallery owner said as he sat on a nearby sofa. He was stout-bodied and his hair was cut so short that one could see his scalp.

"Ah, truly an excellent collection."

"So, which piece do you favor most? Ah, that one. Everyone who comes into this room says that."

"May I pick it up?" Ainz politely asked.

"Of course, by all means." The owner smiled.

Ainz thanked him and picked up the sword. He peered at it, and then he noticed the characters carved on the blade. The bizarre characters were vaguely familiar to Ainz, and as he searched his memories, the answer dawned on him.

"Runes?" He said reflexively.

"Ah, yes indeed. As expected of Your Majesty. You must be well traveled to have recognized them at a glance." The owner said in honest praise.

 _'Eh? What? Seriously? ...Are runes commonly used in this world?'_

Runes were an alphabet which had apparently been used in the past of his world. The fact that such characters existed in this world meant that it was very likely someone from the same world as Suzuki Satoru had spread them here. Thus, Ainz carefully answered...

"... I only know of them. I cannot create rune-engraved items. May I know which smith made this?"

"Ohhh, that's a good question. That sword was forged by a runesmith of the Dwarven Kingdom in the Azellisian Mountain Range. It's about 150 years old. The blade can accumulate electricity, and there's a maker's mark on the hilt. Did you see it?" The gallery owner stood next to Ainz, and the overwhelming smell of cologne assaulted his senses.

"This is a piece by Stonenel, a famous artisan."

 _'A Dwarven artisan? ...Looks like I'll have to learn more about that.'_

Ainz asked the short man if more examples of his work were around, but to his disappointment, the man stored them elsewhere. Only this piece was on display with its "powerful enchantment".

"I've heard that weapons made by dwarven runesmiths rarely circulate on the market, but you actually have more of them in storage?" Ainz gave Ainzach a mental thumbs-up for asking that question.

"Indeed I do, Ainzach." The man smiled in pride before continuing.

"I snatch them up whenever they're on auction. Recently, there was a really persistent adventurer trying to outbid me. I ended up paying thrice what I had originally planned."

Ainzach shook his head incredulously, while Ainz nodded in approval. This was how things were for a collector. An outsider wouldn't be able to understand. At times, even Ainz did not understand the actions of his past self. Ainz wanted to keep ask more, but in the end decided to return the sword to its original place.

"It seems I was entranced by your marvellous collection without even greeting you. Do forgive my lack of respect."

The man was all smiles at the statement.

"Your Majesty has a way with words. Then, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Osk, an insignificant merchant."

"You'll surely anger the other merchants of the Empire if you call yourself insignificant. I remain the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown."

After introductions were complete, Osk then asked if he could Ainz could remove his mask. Ainz hesitated on doing so, but complied with the request. Osk didn't show any surprised expression on his face. Afterward, they sat down, exchanged further pleasantries and convertion.

Osk in his curiosity asked if Ainz has any weapons from the past, and that he'd be willing to buy it from him. Ainz could not reject him on the spot, as he recalled the precarious state of his personal finances. Still, it wouldn't be dignified for the ruler of a country to go, "Sure, let's do it!", without some official accords struck.

However, to sate Osk's curiosity, he pulled out a shortsword from his inventory that was wreathed in a billowing mist effect. Its faintly translucent blue blade was made of blue crystal metal. It contained little mana, but its overall ability classified it as a high-class item in YGGDRASIL, and was certainly more powerful than the average magic item in this world.

He surprised the two men in present when the weapon was given to Ainzach, with Ainz telling him it was merely a gift for his hard work, not a symbol his station. The blue shortsword did not contain enough "data" to harm Ainz. Nor was it one of the weapons made by his former guildmates and thus filled with memories.

After pulling out some envy from Osk from the little scene, they turned to the main topic of Ainz visit: Osk arranging a duel with the Martial Lord. To say it was a surprise would have been an understatement.

Ainz Convinced Osk that he would fight against the Martial Lord. Of course that would bring up problems to both parties if Ainz, the king of an allied nation, were to die in the ring. After much haggling and conversation, Osk agreed and set a schedule for a match. However, Ainzach was utterly worried about Ainz, his new king, since he wouldnt be able to use magic. Only his equipment as part of the agreement condition.

But that wouldnt be a problem...

* * *

 **Somewhere in Nazarick. . .**

Somewhere on the 10th-floor, and in a certain room intended for meetings. (NO SHIT!) Of those present, were the Floor Guardians of Nazarick, and the Butler of Steel, Sebas.

They were taking a short break, attending a meeting that Albedo had requested for all Guardians to attend. Except for Gargantua obviously, being a mere giant construct made of stone, and was an emotionless, golem siege tank. And Victim, who rarely needed to leave the 8th-floor, and would require Ainz's orders to do so, but his presence wasn't required, and Albedo would not trouble her beloved over it. Both he and Aureole Omega could be informed at a later date.

"So, may I ask why are all here for, Albedo?" Demiurge asked as he sipped his flavored tea.

"Apart from what I've heard from you of course. Telling us that it's something important to discuss."

"Yeah, what is it about?" Aura asked childishly as she took a bite from her fries.

As Albedo graciously finished sipping her own tea, she coolly spoke...

"It's relating about a particular human... Being highly respected by all of the Supreme Beings."

The atmosphere around the room tensed in silence. Mixed reactions were shown among the Guardians. Surprise was the right one for the majority... Obvious-f**king-ly.

"""""Eh!?"""""

Aura almost spat her drink out of the surprise.

"A-A Human respected by the Supreme Beings!?"

Cocytus' mandibles clacked dangerously as his breathing increased to such a degree, that his frosty exhales began to create a fog around him as he spoke in disbelief, with Mare, Aura, and Shalltear following suit after him.

"H-how. Could. S-Such. A. Thing. B-be?"

"I-I've n-never heard o-of such a thing. Have you sis?"

"Of course not, Mare!"

"Ara.~ As far as jokes go Albedo, it's not very good.~"

Albedo frowned at her words but recovered herself before continuing.

"As much I would like to insult you as much as I can Shalltear, having this discussed and sharing this information with all of you is of much greater importance." She still glared at Shalltear, but kept herself calm, and before Shalltear could speak further, Albedo continued...

"Anyways, the said human's name is Gabriel Erin Dracon, and is one of the strongest humans in YGGDRASIL..."

Before Albedo could continue, Sebas suddenly chimed in, gaining the attention of all those present towards him.

"I've heard of him. There was this certain time, where I overheard Touch Me-sama and Alcatraz-sama saying something about a human being an ally to Nazarick. Although, looking back it's now certain that this Gabriel is the one that the Supreme Beings were speaking about."

"That would be him, though I do not know much of the said human, I was told of his great feats on helping ' **Ainz Ooal Gown** '..."

She then explained the achievements earned by the said human. He was able to save 3 of the Supreme Beings, who had yet to join the guild from being killed. That part spiked their anger, filling the room with tension, but they calmed down several moments later. He had also fought Touch Me in a 1-on-1 duel, both equal in the battle. That part made their eyes shoot wide-open in surprised and disbelief.

And adding another package, he had also fought against Lord Alcatraz, but has won more than the Supreme Being of Vengeance. These details caught their attention, and all present were laser focused on her words. Most especially Cocytus, whose mandibles continued to *CLACK* together, not from hostility, but from excitement, as the stories of such a powerful being stirred his warrior's spirit, and made his cold blood boil.

"This human named Gabriel Erin Dracon, had other titles given to him by his opposers, whom tended to call him, ' **The Emerald Dragon** ', or ' **Certain Death** '..."

"Ara?~ What makes him have these titles? Especially the dragon one, when he is a human?" Shalltear asked confusingly, and the Guardians nodded as if she spoke the same question that was on their minds.

"Ah, that I can answer. Alcatraz-sama told me the reasons for the titles. The ' **Emerald Dragon** ' is because he wore a green-colored armor that resembles a dragon. And the other, ' **Certain Death** ' is because anyone who dares to challenge him is certain to die... Lord Alcatraz told me that he has a reputation to be almost nigh impossible to beat in PVP, or in group fights."

"""Ohhh!"""

Albedo's fellow Guardians murmured in disbelief, except for Demiurge whom was contemplating in silence, before then speaking up in an analytical tone of voice.

"Ahem. I see... Still, forgive me for saying this in advance but, how did this human, 'Gabriel', was to become known to the Supreme Beings? Furthermore, there seems to be more he has done to earn respect of the Supreme Beings, is that not correct?"

Albedo smiled knowingly before replying.

"It's alright, and you are correct. There is more, although you may have to brace yourselves. This also involves some history about the Supreme Beings, as well as that of YGGDRASIL..."

The guardians immediately became interested at that part, and Albedo cleared her throat before speaking with her calm, honey-like voice...

"In YGGDRASIL, there was little justice, fairness, and tolerance between the species of the difference realms. People fought and hunted each other for sport, while little to nothing was being done to correct what was the 'madness' and 'chaos' of the fields of YGGDRASIL. Equality and tolerance for the Hetermorphic beings was an issue, due to a mistaken belief that they were 'exiled' to the harshest parts of YGGDRASIL for divine reasons, when in truth, it was simply natural evolution, and their often monstrous appearances was simply a byproduct of that evolution, not some sort of curse, or result of exile."

As they listened, the Guardians slowly emited murderous intent. Even the elf twins looked ready to break something. Still, trying to minimize their anger they continued listening to Albedo whom noticed this situation, and smoothly continued to the part that would surely quell their incensed stated...

"Gabriel was one of the few whom recognized this truth, and sought to correct the unfair judgement and treatment of races based on looks and points of origin. He had gathered those of like minds, and set out into the worlds of YGGDRASIL to bring balance and fairness to the chaos. One of those whom joined him on this quest, was his wife of over 200 years. A powerful female vampire..." She paused, giving time to her fellow Guardians to absorb this information.

Though, the Guardians hearing that this human fought over against his own kind in order to provide righteous judgment and treatment towards the Hetermorphic Beings. They then seemed to have more respect for this man...

"Wait... I beg your pardon Lady Albedo, but if he's a human, how is it he has managed to continue this campaign for over 200 years, when humans are supposed to live at or less than a century?" Sebas spoke as he is the first one to break the silence.

"Oh, yeah!~ Won't he die from aging?" Aura asked confusingly, wondering 'How **DID** that human live for over 200 years?'

"Are you sure he isn't a vampire?" She asked, doubting Albedo only a bit.

Albedo's smile widely spread over her lips as she replied.

"I apologize for forgetting to speak of such a detail, but he is not just a mere normal human."

Cocytus breathed out heavily, as cold air was released, and another clack of his mandibles showing his curiosity and confusion.

"Then. What. Is. He?"

"He is a ' **Methuselah** '. They are a special type of human that supposedly embodied the best traits of humanity as a race, and thus was to be a guide and example for other humans to follow. Although, only one Methuselah appeared in every 10 millennia, and that they had a 'typical' lifespan of about two-thousand years due to them having a powerful life-force. Unlike regular humans, his race 'grows' in a way. They change, and evolve, gaining racial levels, to which humans aren't normally supposed to do. Even our own Aureole Omega, the Immortal Human and Area Guardian of the 8th-floor, does not have such an ability." She once again paused to allow her fellow Guardians time to reflect on the new information.

"I see... Thus making them quite special..." Demiurge added lowly before thinking in silence.

"...Hey, I have a question.~" Aura spoke up, gaining attention from the other Guardians.

"How did the Human-Methuselah 'Gabriel', get married with a vampire? Just who is she?"

". . ."

Albedo looked on at Aura in silence, before making a cunning smirk that decorated her lips.

"I do not know the details of their marriage, but I can give you details about her. The vampire in question is over 500 years old. She was quite an accomplished individual in her own right. She had the negotiated cease-fire of hostilities in over half a dozen guild wars, one of which involved the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. She also has a near perfect win-to-loss ratio against Supreme Being Peroroncino whenever he challenged her..."

Hearing her speaking one of the Supreme Beings, Shalltear's creator and master, perked up her attention. She also wondered why her Lord Perorocino would challenge her?

"Uh w-what do um y-you me-mean 'win-to-loss' ratio?" Mare asked in confusion.

"Wait..." Shalltear said with wide eyes, realizing something. "Are you saying that this lady vampire-"

"-Was challenged by Lord Peroroncino from time to time, on which she had only lost once."

That, once again, widened the eyes of her fellow Guardians in disbelief.

"What is the name of this vampire?" Shalltear eagerly asked.

There wasn't a hint in her tone to indicate anger, or bloodlust, but only confusion and wonder. Curious how on did this vampire bested her creator and had only lost once against him.

Smirking in her thoughts, Albedo then decided to drop the bomb on them, as she spoke the name in a deliberately slow manner...

"Her name is... Alisha Agathe Bludfallen."

"""". . .""""

After some moments in mute, wide eyed staring, Sebas spoke up, breaking the intense silence.

"Hmm... Her last name is... similar to Lady Shalltear's." They looked at the pale, petite Floor Guardian in response to his words.

"Naw~. Just because of the name similarities, I don't think she is related to Shalltear and Lord Perorocino." Aura waved the thought dismissively. "Right?"

"Actually Aura... She **IS** in fact... Shalltear's Godmother." She said casually.

"""". . .""""

As the room went in silence, and unbeknownst to the ones in the room, a floating mechanical-skull with a faint red glow on its eye socket, observing the whole situation in the room.

"Heh, finally the truth went out." Said a voice that spoke in glee and relief.

* * *

 **Alright peeps, thats that!**

 **Again, took almost 3 f**king months on doing this sht!**

 **THE THINKING AND BUSINESS IM DOIN PEOPLE!  
**

 **PLUS ITS ALMOST BACK TO F**KING SCHOOL FOR ME!**

 **SO GG!**

 **...Anyways, i wont be abandoning the stories, no, I aint that guy.**

 **Hope you wait til the next chapter, and dont pass out from how long ya gotta wait XD**

 **(Btw, da OC I've introduced comes from the author MadDan90, the one who created** **Of-Dragons-Sorrows-Souls-Reborn, great writer that guy really, and a nice guy so credits to him on this for helping on this f**king story of mine...)**

 **Also realized that I gotta need to watch and change my writing styles a bit, since some certain guy (the one above this sentence) made me 'see' how a bit tricky and eyesore it is to read my style of writing... Anyways, see ya in the next chapter and hope i and you dont die... Seriously... From stray bullets...**


	18. Oh? And who are you?

**Eyyyyy, Hows you all doing?**

 **Found out some several errors in this f**king story of mine...**

 **Meh, too lazy to fix. And have some busy fking things to deal with anyways so if your irritated by the errors, be my guest and fking leave.**

 **Anyways, school has started (Estimating about a month ago if my term is correct...) and my progress on this sht story of mine (ok it's not sht).**

 **It's going well but slow.**

 **And for all those of you wondering about Shalltear having a godmother, it was an idea, again, from me and MadDan90, we both had similar ideas on doing... A bit of a crossover of story elements thing.**

 **And to answer those possible questions, no we won't be doing cross-writing. It'd be fuvking complicated as favk and would make it hard for us to converse about the plot.**

 **So MadDan90's story and my story are basically in different universes, with slightly different 'versions' of our characters. Saying that my OC and Gabriel (MadDan90's OC to which you all know) knew each other seemed a cool idea.**

 **I'm not good at explaining so I really hope you understand what I mean by this whole 'alternate universe' thing we're doing for our 'cross-writing'.**

 **Anyways, MOVING ON!**

* * *

 **|-!-|**

Alcatraz was sitting on a soft, comfortable sofa, as he was watching through the eyes of his great (maybe not so great?) invention. He had been listening/spying on the conversation of Albedo sharing the revelations of about YGGDRASIL, his friends, and of some certain people with her fellow guardians.

He was amused to see how they reacted. Well, mostly to Shalltear as he wanted to see how she would react, to the mention of her being related to a godmother that is a Supreme Being's ally. He wasn't really surprised to it all, except on how Albedo kinda' over-exaggerated the explanation.

Though he will expect when Shalltear will ask him personally about Alisha and her having a godmother and possibly some other things.

And those 'things' hold certain memories of his dear friend, comrade, and tease-pillow.

 _'Heh, things are really gonna go exciting.'_ He chuckled almost sounding wildly.

 _[Alcatraz-san!]_

He almost jumped out of surprise when he heard his friend's voice.

 _[Mi'lord! Damn it, you scared me! You could have-]_

 _[No time! You come here right now!]_ With that tone, he doesnt seem to be screwing around.

 _[Where?]_ He said narrowly.

 _[At the Fake Nazarick]_

 _[Wait why are you there? Arent you supposed to be at Baharuth?]_

He raised a questioning brow. Ainz was at Arwintar at the moment, meeting with Fluder and having a 'advertising'? as he would put it, in order to recruit Adventurers into E-Rantel's Adventurer Guild.

 _[...There's another player]_

That made Alcatraz stiffly stand up.

 _'Wait... What did he say?'_

 _[...What?]_

* * *

 _ **Earlier with Ainz. . .**_

Ainz was wearing a weak set of gear, and fortunately for Alcatraz, his friend had finally used this set. A person who would take on a hopeless battle was either a true man of courage or an utter fool. This was not a random encounter; the battle had been decided from the planning phases.

Ainz reviewed what he had learned in his mind.

If the Martial Lord was only on the level of the Giant of the East, he would surely be able to win. That said, if he had the same strength as a warrior like Gazef, then after adding up his racial and job class levels, he would be a very tricky foe.

 _'Well, it was a pretty despicable fighting method to begin with. I even asked Fluder for help after that.'_

Ainz had the ability to completely negate weak attacks. He did not think the Martial Lord would be able to breach that defense. Therefore, Ainz had disabled that ability. Putting the match on somewhat even footing, but still having an element of risking.

So victory was not quite assured for him.

Ainz knew that he had a certain amount of strength from being a lvl-100 Overlord. The skills and abilities he had honed in YGGDRASIL were also effective here. However, he had not practiced his abilities as a vanguard in YGGDRASIL. He felt nothing but gratitude for that woman, who had taught him how lacking he was as a frontline fighter.

That battle had sparked the desire in Ainz to improve his close combat ability. Right now, Ainz was confident that in stats, skills, equipment, and even tactics, so he was just the equivalent of a level 33 warrior. This battle with the Martial Lord would be proof of that, and Ainz strangely eagerly looked forward to it.

 _'I really should have asked to train as a frontline fighter...'_ He thought. _'Oh well, no use on crying spilled milk no more...'_

Ainz checked his neck. He did not have the luxury of wearing that any more. During the encounter with the Workers, he did not feel that he had earned much experience or learned any techniques from them. Honestly speaking, it felt like a waste of effort...

As he thought about that, Ainz recalled a more pressing problem.

 _'Ah~ Jircniv is watching this fight too, right? Why is he here? He wasn't around when I came to check just now. It looks like the illegal border crossing is going to be exposed… Well, I guess I can just apologize for it. If he makes a big deal of it, I'll just ask him if he got the Kingdom's permission when he came to Nazarick and be done with it… I should probably go up and say hello to him. I guess not greeting him will ruin my image in his eyes.'_

"Your, Your Majesty, it's about time to enter." The man from the arena said as he entered the room to notify Ainz.

They had met several times, but he froze up every time he saw Ainz's true face.

 _'Should I fight while masked?'_ He thought on the idea, but he had gained permission to make a speech after beating the Martial Lord.

For all he knew, there might be people in the audience who wanted to become adventurers in the Sorcerous Kingdom. With that in mind, it would be better not to engage in any deceptions. All he could do was to trust his own choices. And hope nothing goes wrong...

Ainz slowly stepped forward.

Normally speaking, the higher-ranked person ought to enter later. However, Ainz was the challenger in this arena, and was thus the lower-ranking one. So, he was obliged to enter first. Of course, Ainz saw it as natural and did not question it. Ainz then turned and smiled to the very worried-looking Ainzach. It seemed strange that he was more worried than the one who was about to go into battle himself.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Ainzach. I will not lose."

Just then the voice of the arena announcer chimed in over a magic that could amplify one's voice.

"-The name of the challenger may well be known to many in the audience. That great man has come to grace us today! I give you, the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerous Kingdom, His Majesty! Ainz! Ooal! Gown!"

After being announced Ainz stepped forward into the area...

. . .

...After greeting Jircniv, Ainz returned to the arena.

He promised on not using magic during the fight, but the fight hasn't started yet. So surely his opponent would not quibble over something like that.

 _'Hmmm, he didn't seem too angry despite the fact that I crossed the border illegally. Is he going to complain afterwards? Or did he think I entered normally? If that was the case, they might end up hosting some sort of welcome for me, or maybe I'm being too self-conscious… Will he be mad because I directly addressed him as Jircniv?'_

(F**king really Ainz? Of all with your infinite knowledge, that's what you're worried about?! HOW ARE YOU SO FUCKING BLI-)

Ainz mocked his thoughts, and then turned his eyes toward the entrance which faced him. The Martial Lord had not showed up yet.

Then...

Ainz looked around at the audience in the arena. A shocked silence ruled the scene, and even the slightest of movements was clearly audible and visible.

 _'Well, it can't be helped… No, you people over there, this is not a mask.'_

Ainz felt his smooth and shiny face and then he understood. Anyone who could look at this face nonchalantly must be quite brave, or quite dim.

And because of this, his popularity might increase if he managed to get the audience fired up in excitement. While his objective was not to boost his popularity, it was better to have it than not. Plus, if it ended up raising the general opinion of all undead, it would probably improve their opinion of the Sorcerous Kingdom, which controlled many undead.

Ainz gripped the staff in his hand.

As a pure magic caster, Ainz's selection of weapons was very limited. Largely to staves, daggers and the like. This time round, he had selected a staff used mainly for physical attacks. It was a weapon he had made as a prototype in YGGDRASIL, but which had ended up unused. Since it was something he had made a long time ago, it was not very strong. Ainz as he was now could probably make a better weapon.

Which he did; the staff.

Now it has more than it seemed, when he had asked his friend Alcatraz to make some improvements to it. And that he did so.

The staff was reinforced with Dustiliate material. A material compound that can increase its damage and effectiveness against opponents who have low HP.

He decided to consider the difference in strength between himself and the Martial Lord, he decided to fight him with his current weapon, see how it would turn out in the fight. This was the ultimate in foolishness to the YGGDRASIL player Suzuki Satoru, an unforgivable lapse of carelessness.

However, he had already learned about all of the Martial Lord's magic items from Fluder. Thus, he had to subject himself to these unfavorable circumstances in order to use this as an opportunity for training. He did not want to show them a one-sided slaughter. Ainz's objective was an overwhelming victory of just the right amount.

"Ladies and gentlemen! From the north entrance! The! Martial! Lord!"

Unlike how they had treated him earlier, the entire arena erupted into cheering. Ainz could even hear Jircniv's voice from the VIP room where he had shown his face earlier, and was screaming as though to break his throat.

 _'...He sounds pretty excited. Does Jircniv really like the Martial Lord that much? The king of the ring seems to be an idol of sorts, so this should be a normal reaction, right?'_ This also goes the same in YGGDRASIL. Strong fighters in PVP matches gain quite a bit of attention from the spectators.

(Ainz, really? Just... f**king really?)

As he reminisced about his YGGDRASIL days, Ainz began to pity Jircniv a little.

 _'He'll be shocked when I win. Like a client whose sports team lost...'_

A massive shadow appeared from the opposite entrance, and the cheering he thought could not get any louder went up another level, and now it sounded like an explosion. If Ainz was being honest, he wanted a part of that cheering for himself, but he would simply have to claim it with his own strength.

'So it seems conditions like these where I hardly have any support are pretty good for advertising myself, no?'

Ainz could slowly see the form of the Martial Lord. He wore a suit of full plate armor, and carried a gigantic club. As he beheld this walking fortress before him, the flickering red flames within the empty orbits of his skull that served as his eyes, narrowed into points.

 _'Hm… He looks about the same as the description. That being the case... no, that would be reckless. I'd better be careful.'_

According to the information Fluder had supplied, he did not possess any particularly lethal equipment.

However, in YGGDRASIL, some people would prepare a set of identical-looking gear, equipped with completely different data crystals, to grant different abilities. In PVP matches, small tricks like that improved the chances of victory. Although backup gear was typically weaker than one's main panoply, being able to surprise a foe had effects beyond mere data values.

He could not fully guarantee that the Martial Lord would not do that. Ainz took that into consideration as he continued to study the Martial Lord. From what Fluder had told him, the creature under that armor looked very similar to the War Troll he had turned into a zombie, but the Martial Lord had a completely different air around him. One could say it was the difference between a domesticated pig and a wild boar.

"This is… interesting… Eh?! Interesting?"

Ainz furrowed his eyebrows at his own excitement. He felt the same way as he did then; that this was going to be a good fight. Perhaps he was becoming a battle maniac, given the way he relished combat.

That was not a good sign.

The distance between them shrank, and his opponent was the first to speak.

"I am the War Troll Go Gin, known as the Martial Lord."

"I am -" here Ainz puffed out his chest. "The Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. An undead being of the highest order, an Overlord."

"Is that so. Then let us fight with all our strength."

"...Oya?" Ainz muttered in surprise.

There were two things about which he was curious, and he decided to start with the bigger one.

"Aren't you going to make fun of my name?"

"Why?"

"You're asking why…?"

Ainz tilted his head at the counter-inquiry. That was how it had gone back then.

"I seem to recall long names are something to you…?"

"I see... It would seem you do understand my species well, Your Majesty. Indeed, my species considers those with short names to be strong. But I have lived in this country for many years. During that time, I have learned that humans take long names. So, I will not make fun of such things. In addition, I sense that you are quite proud of that name, Your Majesty. Insulting the names of the strong is a shameful act for a warrior."

"Is that so… It would seem I need to revise my opinion of War Trolls now." Ainz said amusingly.

"Fuhahahaha. No need for that. I am merely an outlier. In addition, different species have members with different opinions. That is all." He shrugged.

"...Hahahaha! Indeed. I like you, Martial Lord… If I win, how about I keep you?" Ainz said with a laugh as he extended his right hand.

Although it had been rejected back then, the present circumstances were different. The Martial Lord considered the matter, and replied...

"...Alright. If I lose, I will become your subordinate. And if I win?"

"Well, that is a tricky question. What do you want? Name your desire."

"...Then I will have you, Your Majesty."

"...Hah?" Ainz tilted his head in confusion.

"To date, I have not encountered anyone worth killing for a meal. But if I can eat you, who are stronger than me, I will obtain your powers, Your Majesty."

Ainz sighed in relief, calmed down a little. He had heard a lecture from a guildmate about the culture of cannibals. Although they ate people, the motive behind that was the same as the Martial Lord, to obtain the power of the enemy's soul. There were also other reasons for that, like fetishes and so on.

"Alright. After all, the right of life and death rests in the hands of the victor. So even if I kill you, you must not reject the resurrection."

Ainz stepped forward, and the Martial Lord assumed a fighting stance for a moment, but then he immediately relaxed. Ainz advanced with his right hand extended. The Martial Lord took a quick look at it before returning the gesture, extending his own massive right hand. This was less a handshake than the Martial Lord's hand swallowing up his own. A great cheer rose from the audience as a result.

"Then, I have another question. Why do you address me respectfully?" Ainz asked in curiosity, since the Martial Lord's attitude was not like a reigning champion greeting a challenger.

"It is only sensible to address the strong with respect." He said like it was a fact.

"I see… Alright, I understand. That's all the questions I have. Let us start. How far apart should we be? Like the distance just now. About ten meters or so? I will strive to abide by the rules of this arena."

"There are no rules for distance, but it doesn't matter. You'll soon be within my striking range."

"This is a handicap, a handicap." Ainz nonchalantly replied.

The Martial Lord did not speak, but nodded to show he understood. His face could not be seen through his helm, but his breathing and actions were measured and calm. Ainz mentally clicked his non-existent tongue. 'What a troublesome foe', he had thought to himself. If his emotions were vulnerable, he could play on that, but one could not look down on a vigilant foe, even if they were lower in level.

The Martial Lord turned his back to Ainz, and walked away. He turned back again after traveling about ten meters.

"Then, we'll start when the bell tolls, Your Majesty."

"Alright… Hmm... say, Martial Lord, I've fought your kind before, but have you ever fought any of my kind?"

"Overlords? No, I have not. I've never heard of that kind of undead."

"Is that so? Well, if you met anyone of my kind, you wouldn't be alive to stand here. Overlords are the highest-ranking undead… But have you fought undead before?"

"No, I've never fought undead. The undead they bring here are obviously no match for me."

"Really now… Then I can't say something like, 'don't think I'm like the other undead you've fought. I'm several times more powerful than an Elder Lich'... Such a shame."

The Martial Lord chuckled in reply.

Ainz shrugged, and raised his staff like a great-sword. Ainzach should be watching from behind, but he had not shown him his fighting stance as Momon, so it should be fine.

The Martial Lord raised his gigantic club as well.

Then the bell went off. . .

. . .

The fight was over. (Fight in LN volume 10. You can read it there.)

Ainz looked down on the Martial Lord's corpse.

 _'You are just like that man...'_ Ainz thought ruefully.

Just then Ainz activated a magic item he had borrowed that was the equivalent a simple loudspeaker.

"Hear me, people of the Empire! I am the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown!"

His voice seemed to echo with a high-pitched whine of feedback amidst the stunned silence before he continued...

"I intend to establish a program to train and raise adventurers within my country. I do this because I consider it advantageous for my country to both cultivate and protect adventurers, and send them traveling to various places in the world. Many adventurers must survive with their own resources. But how many have been cut down before they've reached their prime?"

Ainz recalled the young adventurer team he had traveled with for a short time. A faint memory that seemed as if it was a lifetime ago...

"...Therefore, I intend to incorporate the Adventurer's Guild into my nation. Some will fear that they'll lose their freedom and be shackled down once the Adventurer's Guild becomes a national organization. I cannot rule that possibility out, but like I have just shown, my strength is more than adequate. I do not intend to use you as tools for war. No. Far from it. The Sorcerous Kingdom thirsts for those who truly seek adventure! All of you who wish to explore the unknown, who wish to understand the world, and thus dream of becoming true adventurers, come to me! I will help you stand on your own, with the aid of power you cannot imagine. Now behold a fraction of that might!"

Ainz walked over to the Martial Lord.

"The Martial Lord is dead! Who will verify his death?"

Silence was all he heard as his reply. As he was about to continue speaking, he heard an answer. "I will, good sir!"

Ainz was quite surprised at the sudden outburst but he didnt seem to show it visibly. He wasn't expecting someone to answer his question and wanted to verify. Literally everyone saw the person standing on the arena railings.

The appearance was a young man, with his eyes being covered by a feathered hat. He wore a blue colored coat, with a gray shirt with stripes of maroon red seen, striped radiant blue and red trousers, and black armored-leathered boots with silvered texture crest of some kind of a symbol. Ainz narrowed his eyes as they dimmed in the sockets of his skull...

 _'Hmmmm, a brave one? Arrogant? No... Just who is he...?'_ He thought.

He would have easily been mistaken as a noble if he hadn't sensed some kind of aura surrounding the man. The man jumped down, kneeling down as he landed. The strange, unknown man then stepped forward, walking to the corpse of the Martial Lord.

"Ah, not but a nice crisp of taste~!" He said in a french accent.

Ainz eyed down the strange man in bewilderment before speaking...

"Will you verify his death?"

The man nodded frantically (in an excited way) before checking on the corpse. It did not take long as he announced to everyone that he has truly died. The man nodded to Ainz, as if to signal that he can resume his speech.

"Death is the end of everything. Yet, as some here might know, death can be fought off..."

Ainz withdrew what looked like a glowing short stick which seemed to be made out of ivory, with the front end coated in gold and the handle inscribed with runes. It was about 30 centimeters in length, and appeared to emit a sacred aura. Ainz then pointed it at the Martial Lord's chest.

"Now. Witness this!"

It would be terribly embarrassing if he did not come back to life. Ainz's nonexistent heart pounded within his chest as his anxiety stayed just below his emotion limiter's effects. The wand activated, and the body of Martial Lord glowed for a few seconds, before the War Troll suddenly gasped for air, with his chest now moving slowly.

"Resurrection magic is the province of high-level priests. However, it is not a challenge for me! That said, the appropriate payment in gold must still be made! I, who have conquered death, shall back you up! Come to my nation, you who seek to become true adventurers!"

He turned to the man, nodding at him before he cast a fly spell, amidst from the tides of sound. His destination was Jircniv's VIP room.

 _'That man... He seems quite an odd one out...'_ He pushed that thought aside as he arrived at the VIP room.

. . .

After conversing with the Emperor a bit, he was quite shocked at the unexpected declaration of the Baharuth Empire to be a vassal state. His mind was in chaos over that recent development as he descended onto the arena floor.

With Go Gin still laying down on the ground, unconscious and heavily exhausted, he forced his mind away from that turn of events as he looked at the noble man.

"...If I may ask," The man turned to him. "Who are you? And why have you-"

"There is no need for that, Sir Ainz." He took off his feathered hat and bowed respectfully as he spoke with a tinge of mischief in his voice. "But that isn't really your name, now is it? As that name came from one of the top 10 guilds..."

Ainz stood stiffly in surprise and shook, as his red-orbed eyes flickered as he eyed the man dangerously. "How did you know that? Tell me, who are _you_?"

"Ah, apologizes monsieur~." The man stood up straight, with his posture elegant. "My name is Silverin Robarde. A member of the Epethorean League."

If Ainz was still human, his facial expression would be seen as one thing; shocked.

 _'Eeeeeh?! This guy is from that **guild**?!'_

"..." He looked at him dangerously, mentally preparing if he tries to attack.

Switching back to his original equipment would raise some questions, and rumors would fly around. He didnt want any of that. Plus, fighting another player who, as he could recall, is a warrior hybrid build is dangerous in this setting.

Silverin raised his hands defensively as he spoke in a light tone...

"Oh, sir~. Do not be thinking of me being playing dirty and to try to attack you like that!" He chuckled as he continued. "I am a man of honor, and I may have come to understand why you are here... As I have heard your actions in the past as you may have well heard of mine."

The man looked around suspiciously as he became less jovial...

"But.. I think we should continue this conversation somewhere else... If that is allowed by you, Sir Ainz~."

Ainz nodded, understanding what he meant. It would be best if they would continue to talk where it is a safe from prying eyes and curious ears. Nazarick would be his first choice, but decided against on having a human player in the tomb. Pushing that option away, deciding instead on having their talks inside fake Nazarick. It should be safe enough there...

"Follow me then." He curtly said.

Silverin bowed respectfully as he replied in a matching tone.

"Thank you for letting me go with you, Sir Ainz."

Ainz let out a light "Hmph", before walking back to where Ainzach was standing. With the human player following him.

 _'So he's level-71... Small chance of him being able to defeat me if I'm in my original gear, but I still need to keep my guard up...'_ He eyed at the human Player once again before walking.

* * *

 _ **Some time in the present later. . .**_

After dropping Ainzach back at the guild, they teleported inside the dummy Nazarick tomb.

Ainz donned back at his original attire, putting the mood quite intense.

This move by Ainz was risky. Having an possibly strong enemy to be within range and could stab your back, but to know a member from the Epethorean League? That seems a tad bit alright.

Background check time.

Epethorean League is a guild that is completely neutral, unless one decides to attack them of course. Then they'll just get destroyed by their numerical superiority.

They were only a trading "company", which supplied resources throughout YGGDRASIL. They were quite helpful and useful. Half of it's members being composed of merchants, utilized classes, and most of them being hardcore role-players at heart.

They did not care about the differences of player-avatar races, and they got rid of anyone who are bloody racist in their guild whenever they spot them. So it doesn't matter.

Anyways, there were some who acted as player-hired mercenaries and assassins. Having to earn money while getting paid to do their assignments, but most of them were leaning on being merchants. They all followed some rules; which some were strictly followed at all times.

Examples are which; "A member of the League must go for diplomat ways, instead of heading straight to action without knowing what, why, or who."

And, "A member of the League will not attack unless provoked. Be completely pacifist, unless one is being attacked, then you are allowed to do anything to said assaulter."

These being why having Silverin here had a low possibility of him attacking anyone from the guild or Nazarick. But Ainz cannot be simply at ease just because of that.

"We can continue the conversation now..." Ainz said sternly.

Silverin looked at him at disbelief. "Are you certain sir? Having a strange man into your property? Wouldnt that make me suspicious?"

The red orbs seemed to flicker brightly. "I was having second thoughts on not letting you come with me, being careful and all, but I'd doubt you can even harm me at that level..."

The human smirked as he chuckled. "Ah, as expected from the guildmaster. You already know how strong I am."

 _'Eh? "As expected"? Aw, no. Please don't tell me he is one of those...'_ Ainz thought as he resisted the urge to facepalm.

*Cough* "S-So... What do you wish from me?"

Silverin's face suddenly darkened with a serious edge. "Ah, monsieur.~ I'd like to propose that we have an agreement of an alliance." He bowed his head as he politely said his peace.

Ainz reared his head back, not expecting this so suddenly. "Umu... Why the sudden proposition?"

"Sir Ainz-"

Ainz raised a hand to stop Silverin from continuing.

"Ainz is just fine, please..."

Silverin paused before nodding his head and continuing.

"Well, Ainz-dono, the reason why I suddenly said and asked for an alliance because... Being alone is not a good idea for someone such as me. There are quite alot of things I do not know, and this world is both strange and big. Divided, we may be potential targets for who knows?" He shrugged.

Ainz ignored the honorifics as he spoke... "Ah, Silverin... How long have you been transported here?"

The human-player thought for a while before replying. "About several days ago, Ainz-dono. All I know is that this is a New World and some bits of it. Like the natives of this world are mostly being able to use tier 3 magic... Which I find it quite underwhelming."

"So you do know some things about this world... Hold on, I'll contact someone."

"Of course." He bowed. "I'll respectfully wait."

Ainz nodded before contacting Alcatraz about the situation that was running right now.

Of course, it didn't take long for Alcatraz to moment he stepped out from the Gate, he examined the human-player in detail.

"Ah, hello monsieur~." He tilted his hat in greeting.

"So... This is the guy?" He said suspiciously. "And why so noble?" He then asked out of curiosity.

Silverin reared back, as if offended by the comment. "Oh dear sir! I am but a roleplayer at heart! I would never back down on my own avatar's lore!"

Alcatraz chuckled with Ainz just as he grumbled something about role-playing too much.

"But," Silverin cleared his through. "To be frank and clear, the reason why I've been wanting an alliance with-"

"Huh? Wait... he's asking to join us?"

"Sir, I'm explaining and I am not done yet so would you please kindly refrain yourself from speaking once I am done?" Silverin asked politely.

Alcatraz widen his eyes slightly but nodded apologetically.

"I apologize for that... Continuing; wanting to be allied with you, not joining you in a way, Ainz Ooal Gown sir, would give me lots of advantages... Not in a crooked way if that is what you think, but in a good way. I'll be able to have a few more resources, if you'll be okay to supply me, sharing information around, and we can watch each other's backs and hopefully not think that I won't be stabbing at yours."

The skeleton and the undead looked at each other before their sight went back to him. "What makes you say that? Backstabbing us I mean..."

"...Because I wish not to be alone in this world..." He said in a sorrowed tone as he lowered his head, with his hat covering his face.

"Loneliness is a dangerous enemy to me, and being alone who knows on how the ways things go; morals, humanity, and reality... You know what I mean." He shrugged with a sad smile on his face.

". . ." They looked at him in understanding. Ainz really never wanted to be alone in this world, and neither will Alcatraz... Actually, he wouldn't give a fuck in the moment, but later on he'd be feeling 'alone' some times.

. . .

"...We'll let you in." Ainz said with pity in his voice.

"Ah, 'tis fine if you're just going to refuse my proposition, so just give me some... infor... ma..." He slowly paused, blinking his eyes several times and before his gears in his head began to spin at the realization of what Ainz said. "Wait... forgive me for asking, but come again?"

Alcatraz chuckled. "We said, we'll let you in. We know how it feels to be alone man... Though we still have doubts that you'd be backstabbing us at any moment-"

"I AM A MAN OF MY WORD!" Silverin pointed at him redundantly. "NEVER WILL I BETRAY YOU, AND DOING SO WILL MAKE ME DIE ALL TOO QUICKLY!"

 **(Imagine him saying in a french accent, then you'll be chuckling)**

Alcatraz and Ainz chuckled wholeheartedly at his reply.

"Honest man at heart are you now?"

"Hmph! I prefer to be called as a nobleman at heart monsieur.~" He said as he crossed his arms in a huff. "But still... You're really sure on letting me in that quickly? As an ally?"

"Of course, but we still need to watch you. Just to ensure you don't do anything stupid. Yes, you may be... 'honorable', but you're still a stranger. Not exactly to me, but to the others of Nazarick."

"Wait, there are other guildmembers?" Silverin said worringly, sweat drops seen.

"Ah, he meant the NPCs, they are quite troubling to deal with..." Alcatraz said at the last part with stress in his voice.

"...Say no more, I can see the picture in my mind~."

"Silverin." Ainz suddenly spoke seriously.

"Hm? Yes?" Recognizing the tone he is going for.

"You already know what I had done at the Katze Plains. Are you sure you want to be an ally?"

The human-player frowned at that statement. "I do not have any concrete evidence of why you had done that, but I can only guess and hope that it was political, not personal... Those were a lot of kills you had done there sir, and mind that people will not agree with it."

"But do you?"

Silverin paused before speaking. "Hard choices were made, and there is no easy outcome in a war. And my mind has already been made up to join you."

Ainz nodded as he turned and cast a **{Gate}**. "Follow me."

* * *

Ainz and Alcatraz provided Silverin with some information they had, although not all of it, so he only knew "most" of what happened. Silverin noticed, and did not really mind on what secrets they hid from him. As long he has someone watching his back; then it was fine.

Anyways they are currently in Ainz's office, with only the 3 of them in the room at present, with guards having been temporarily excused.

"So he actually went on, technically, killing off the combative part of the Lizardman village, resurrected them, and subjugate them as his subjects in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown?"

"Yep." Alcatraz made a pop sound at "P".

"And it worked?"

"Yes."

"Huh, quite a charm for such a plan to actually work. Even if it goes somewhat against my morals on that..." He whispered at the last part.

"No idea, it actually might be his charismatic feature though." He said. "And to answer that last comment; like you said before, there are no easy choices in a war."

Silverin chuckled. "Using my own words as a counter, heh, nice."

"Hah, thanks. And for how the plan works? You'll know when you're around here for some time." He added. "That's one of the reasons why we made him our leader~."

They were now at the Ainz's quarters on the 10th-floor. Only the three of them being in the room. They were sharing some information, as well as conversing with each other. Again, not giving all critical or some important information to him... Yet.

Again, not giving all critical and some important information to him... Yet.

Silverin was treated by Alcatraz to a sandwich and some drinks. Same ones that he had given Khorne when they were on top of the Mausoleum talking about bullsh*t nonsense that you readers don't really need to know much about it anymore...

"Would be nice and pleasant to see this friend of yours... He is on a 'mission' is he?"

"Ah, no." Alcatraz shook his head. "He's just taking on a walk around E-Rantel, or the Sorcerer Kingdom as it was subjugated by us now..."

"I see." Taking another bite on the sandwich. _'Its quite good.'_ He mumbled.

"Anyways, back onto topic now." He said. "Where shall Silver stay?"

"Silver?" He raised a brow on that.

"Oh! Uh, just thought of a nickname for you since 'Silverin' seems to be quite... formal? In situations and times like this? But don't worry," He waved his hands in assurance. "I'll call you properly in the public."

"Silver... Doesn't sound bad, but you may just call me 'Estel'."

Alcatraz hummed before nodding. He then pointed himself.

"You can call me Al, or Traz if you like. Since my name is quite 'off the tongue' in my opinion. 'Alca' sounds like a girl when I thought about it..." He quietly said at the last part. His mentor-of-a-friend had called him that whenever some _really bad **shit**_ is gonna happen to him. He shivered at that cold memory of being beaten up and down...

Silverin smiled. "Heh, I will."

"Hmm..."

Alcatraz noticed this and turned to him. "Something wrong Ainz?"

"Nothing much, but its regarding about you, Silverin." The moment he was mentioned he faced towards him. "It's about where you are going to stay. And I'm afraid we cannot accommodate you here."

Ainz raised his hand to stop the two from speaking as he continue. "It's not that I don't want you here... It's about the NPCs that may not feel comfortable with you around. Since most of them were made to hate humans, with the exception of the ones made in Nazarick."

"Ah. Right. Dont worry about that Ainz, I got that covered." He grinned.

""Oh?"" Silverin and Ainz perked in wonder. "Do you really?" Silverin asked.

The undead grinned.

"Oh. You'll know~." He said enthusiastically."Plus, I got some business to take care over there in moments time!"

* * *

 **Back to the Guardians. . . (Almost same with the present time)**

A looooong damn moment of silence permeated the room...

... That before they all broke it.

"""WHAT!?"""

"Yes," She nodded calmly. "Shalltear is indeed related to a Supreme Being's ally."

"B-B-But that doesnt make any sense." Aura stuttered in confusion. "Wasn't she created by Lord Peroroncino?"

"Ah, that.~" She cleared her throat. "Shalltear was indeed created by Lord Perorocino, but according to Alcatraz-sama, Lady Alisha voluntarily gave some of her blood in order to create Shalltear. As such, she was then given a surname similar to hers as a sign of the honor granted to her. Lord Peroroncino held her in that high of a regard."

That explanation is quite bullsht by the way, obviously by Alcatraz. Mah man! What he kept from them was the fact that Alisha helped in her design as an artist, at the request of Perorocino himself, who also asked if he could use her name.

"""Ohhhh~~~!""" The guardians all exclaimed in awe.

"Hmm... But there seems to be one thing that bothers me, Albedo." Demiurge said in a contemplative tone. "Is there something that made Alcatraz-sama tell us this? And if so, why now?"

The guardians slowly absorbed what Demiurge just said and pondered. Each one had a few different ideas, though not all were correct. Albedo smiled at this as she continued.

"Because he wants us to know..."

Everyone looked at her as she briefly paused...

"He wants us to know because we need to prepare."

"Prepare?" Aura tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean~?"

"Hmmm... Perhaps it has to do with the said human, Gabriel?" Sebas said, still unsure himself.

"Yes, in a sense it does." She nodded. "But this not only has to do with that human, but 'some' other humans."

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Cocytus said in confusion as cold mist escaped his mouth.

"From what I believe on what Alcatraz-sama told me about humans, there can be some who are worthy enough to be respected." She paused for a moment. "This is what he said: _'Remember this well and it will lead to greater rewards for Nazarick, and for Ainz Ooal Gown. Treat humans with fairness if you can, for if the next Gabriel were to appear, we'll want him on our side, just like he was.'_ His words exactly. "

The moment she finished, it left everyone stunned by his words, passed on to them by Albedo, who maintained a superior smirk all throughout. She felt supremely pleased with herself to not only having caused this sudden change in her fellow guardians, but also at the fact that she was the first among them to have received Alcatraz's words.

"The Supreme Being Alcatraz-sama... To be treating human beings with such kindness and generosity..." Aura mumbles as she held her head low in shock and contemplation.

"S-S-Still... if Alcatraz-sama said it, then it m-must be true, right?" Mare stammered, and only received a nod from Aura as reply.

Cocytus' mandibles clacked dangerously as he continued to huff cold mist in silence, taking in the new information.

Mare silently fidgeted as he processed what was said. He was a whirl of confusion, awe, and a bit of shame, as he like most denizens of Nazarick thought next to nothing of humans. Now? He was almost at a total loss.

Sebas was as awed as everyone else, but also nodded approvingly at the words of the Supreme Being Alcatraz. He was more than certain that path was the correct one, and was less conflicted as a result. If anything, he swelled with curiosity, wanting to know more about the allies of the Supreme Beings, Lord Gabriel and Lady Alisha. However, as a proper butler of Nazarick, he resolved to hold it in unless the topic was brought up.

Demiurge seemed the picture of calm and thoughtfulness, but as Albedo scanned his features, she noticed a subtle twitching of his brow, and a repeated pushing up of his glasses. Such simple gestures would have been lost on anyone else, but to her it seemed as if the Guardian of the 7th-Floor was screaming in frustration. He was awash in a mass of conflicting thoughts and emotions, and for once his "brilliant" mind was having difficulty in adjusting.

Albedo then turned her head to look at Shalltear. She had remained silent throughout after the revelation of her "godmother". She wasn't a difficult read, as Shalltear wore her feelings on her sleeve. She was shocked, awed, and confused at the whole thing, as well as both happy at knowing she had a mother-type figure, and sad at having never known of her until now.

Albedo sipped her tea as she contemplated this. As much as she may not like Shalltear, a part of her could sympathize as a fellow guardian and creation of the Supreme Beings of Nazarick. She reluctantly had to admit to herself, that if she had found out of such a thing, her reaction would be similar. She let out a soft sigh as she then spoke up in her smooth, honey-like voice.

"So, everyone~. Alcatraz-sama shared a little more information with me regarding both Lord Gabriel and Lady Alisha. If you have any questions, feel free to ask now before the meeting concludes."

At this Shalltear perked up, and had shiny, wide eyes like a child. Albedo found it a bit amusing, and expected a question from her in that moment, but instead Sebas spoke.

"Ah, yes Lady Albedo. I am curious about this Human-Methuselah, Lord Gabriel, that had Lady Alisha's hand in marriage."

All at once, the guardians flinched at the use of an honorific for a human, even if it was a special one with Gabriel's history. However, knowing that Gabriel had the respect of the Supreme Beings, and had won the heart and hand in marriage of Shalltear's godmother was enough to settle them.

That, and the previous words spoken by Albedo, which they were still needing to adjust to. Albedo herself seemed fine with the adding of an honorific, although she also found it strange as she replied.

"Of course, Sebas.~ Well, from what Alcatraz-sama shared with me, Lord Gabriel was actually the one whom he received most his combat training from."

"""Ohhhh~!""" Some of the guardians exclaimed in surprise.

"Incredible. To. Actually. Train. A. Supreme. Being..." Cocytus said with the envy clear in his voice.

Most of the guardians, even Shalltear, were intrigued by the concept of one of the 41 going through training. And that it was a human of things providing it.

"But why was Alcatraz-sama training when he is already strong?" Aura quickly asked.

"Hm. Alcatraz-sama said that there was a time when he felt he was not 'strong enough' to be at a certain level, and not had gathered enough experience. And that he wanted Lord Gabriel to train him in terms of swordplay. 'Adaptability', as Alcatraz-sama said in his own words."

Demiurge hummed in thought as he replied to Albedo's answer. "I would be guessing that Alcatraz-sama was training, with Lord Gabriel's help, to adapt to any and all kinds of situations he would find himself to be in."

Albedo nodded. "Your guess is correct, Demiurge. But, whenever he mentioned this training with Lord Gabriel, he seemed to... shudder?" Albedo hummed in uncertainty as she finished her sentence.

"'Shudder'?" They all echoed her words in confusion.

"All Alcatraz-sama would share with me is that Lord Gabriel can be quite the... 'unrelenting' trainer. I suspect that the experience was not a pleasant one for the Supreme Being. Alcatraz-sama quietly mumbled to himself, 'I couldn't exactly complain. I made that choice after all.' He most likely thought I couldn't hear him when he was lost in his own thoughts. It seems that Lord Gabriel is a man who respects choice and action, more than just words."

"Hmm. As. Expected. Of. A. Warrior. Like. Lord. Gabriel. Actions. More. Than. Words. Will. Carry. The. Most. Weight. Still. To. Make. A. Supreme. Being. Shudder. The. Training Must. Have. Been. Grueling. I. Would. Like. To. See. Such. A. Thing. For. Myself."

Cocytus' mandibles clacked dangerously from excitement at the thought of receiving similar tutelage from a fellow warrior that could push his limits in ability. Before the Vermin Lord knew it, he was daydreaming about the ultimate sparring session that could possibly bring him to his knees, and it made his cold blood boil. Duh!

Demiurge pushed his glasses up, and while his was an excellent poker face, Albedo could make out enough of his "tells" to realize that he was curious about something. Her suspicions were proven correct as the demon spoke up in his cool, calm voice.

"Ah, forgive me, but I am wondering. Did Alcatraz-sama share any details regarding... Lord Gabriel's origins?" Demiurge asked with a hint of hesitation.

Albedo's mood soured for a moment, though she skillfully didn't show it. She was after all, the only other one besides her beloved Ainz, who could hide their true feelings, even from the scrutinizing gaze of Demiurge. Although, she could understand her fellow guardian's hesitation.

Even she was just now coming to grips with the concept of adding any kind of honorifics to a human's name. It was only natural. Prior to her talk with the Supreme Being of Vengeance, she had felt the same way. And it pleasantly surprised shit out of Alcatraz when she did.

"Unfortunately, Alcatraz-sama could not share such details, as he explained to me that he had sworn an oath of confidentiality to Lord Gabriel's past. I did ask if there were any other details he could share about him, and he was happy to share what he could. He said that he was older than him, had fought in many wars and conflicts prior to those events in YGGDRASIL, and was a very firm, fair, and honorable man. Among the best he ever knew."

"""Ohhhh~!""" Some of the guardians exclaimed in awe.

"Hm? Say! Albedo.~ You think that is why Peroroncino-sama kept on challenging Lady Alisha?" Aura childishly exclaimed as she briefly shot a glance at a silent and bewildered Shalltear.

"Ara!~ That's very good Aura. You are correct. From what I could piece together from what Alcatraz-sama had shared with me, it seems that Peroroncino-sama might have been a bit jealous and envious of Lord Gabriel due to his marriage to Lady Alisha. His challenges may have been a way to gain her favor and attention. As I understand it, she was also nobility among the vampires of YGGDRASIL, and among their strongest..."

"""Ohhhh~!"""

As the guardians once again exclaimed in their awe (this is becoming a funny habit I gotta say), Shalltear had a look of wonder on her face as she contemplated Albedo's words. Her creator envious of someone else? As his creation, it didn't take her long to realize that her creator desired her "godmother", but could never "win" her heart.

That should have made her sad, but instead she felt something else in its place. Was it... pride? Yes. She felt pride. Pride not just for her creator for his reckless and constant pursuit of a woman that was not even his, but for her godmother Alisha. She goth-loli vampire smiled warmly at those thoughts, as another set of thoughts sprang up in her mind.

She would speak with the Supreme Being of Vengeance about herself...

* * *

 **Timeskip some hours later. . .**

Alcatraz, in Watcher's form, guided Silverin to Carne Village. It was a reasonable choice to choose Carne Village since it is both nearby, and a foothold of the information of where they started. Plus, the village seemed to be indebted to them was quite likely.

Anyways, for safety reasons Alcatraz had given him a **[Ring of Illusion]** to hide his real appearance. It only alternated his equipment's colors, and it kind of pissed him off because of that, but he understood its importance. Gotta hide from the whole world and sh*t.

"So I'll be staying here?"

Silverin looked around the village, seeing the the inhabitants coexisting along with a whole army of goblins. "Tis quite a place."

"You don't mind do you?"

The player shook his head. "I am fine with this atmosphere." He smiled. "Though I kind of find something... Wrong."

The undead looked at him. "What is?"

"I'll speak this frankly, monsieur~; Why, of all things did you ever created a sniper rifle from an old-modern era, into the medieval times." He deadpanned. "People would look at it strangely."

Watcher chuckled. "If you have been with us for the last few months, the first few weeks the moment we got teleported into this... 'New World' as I decided to call it, then you'd understand."

"Hmph, that'd be quite foolish of you to show it off to the world with that."

"Oh really?" He said mockingly. "Says the one with the dual flintlocks underneath his coat."

"I only use them when situations call for it." He countered. "Additionally, I hide them within my coat, unlike you showing it off to basically everyone, as I said." Watcher's sniper, though not same as the Barrett 50. cal, was a black-colored Mosin Nagant with detailed engravings of burning skulls around its metallic parts.

Hey, it adds a feel whenever he is going out if he doesn't want to be Konrad for awhile.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, that will be the one where you'll be staying." He pointed at a two-story house, it was vacant. How did he know this? He asked Lupus about it. "Here's the keys, you go check your stay in. Gotta check on some business around here like I said a few moments ago." He deadpanned.

Silverin just looked at him confused before shrugging and taking the keys. He wanted to check out his new place to stay first and foremost. Meanwhile, Alcatraz headed to the same house where Zete is now staying, deciding to go check on him.

"Dra-Watcher-sama!" A childish voice called out to him. "You're here!"

He looked to where the voice was coming from, and recognized the instant he saw him.

"Hello Zete." He said, patting his head.

The boy grinned. "I've been training for awhile ever since you left!" He beamed.

"Oh, really now?" He said as he perked a brow.

"Is it trying to practice with a bow?"

"Yep!" He grinned. "And I always hit the center!" He said proudly as he puffed his chest out.

 _'Oh, so the kid is good shot?'_

"I only believe on what I see." He said amusedly.

"Hey! I-I'm telling the truth!" He pouted. Alcatraz somehow finds it cute.

"Let's say that I believe you on that."

"Hello Watcher-san~" A familiar sweet voice was heard.

"Lupu-chan." He bowed his head. "Is the boy behaving well?"

"Yep!" She grinned. "He's been training after you left!"

 _'So he is telling the truth.'_

He hummed thoughtfully as he turned to the boy. "Kindly demonstrate your skills to me Zete."

The boy nodded frantically before heading towards the archery range. Lupus and Watcher following behind.

The boy nodded frantically before heading towards the archery range. Lupus and Watcher following behind. Zete then took a stance and slowly drew his bow, took aim, and then fired. Watcher saw the arrow hit at the target's circle. Dead center red.

 _'So the kid really **is** a good shot.'_ "That was pretty good." He complemented.

"Thank you!" He kid said with a smile.

"I practiced until my fingers bled!"

 _'So, going to the **"extremes"** , eh?'_ He thought in amusement. "Other than that, do you have any other skills on partaking on fighting alongside with me?"

The boy looked at him with a confused expression.

"What's the need for another one? I can fight with a bow-!"

"And sometimes you can never rely on that alone kid. Are you good on any other weapon, besides using a bow?" He said sternly.

The boy looked away, betraying his face with a tinge of sadness displayed.

"No..."

"I see..." Alcatraz slowly patted the boy's head, which made him... purr? Since when the hell did this boy get to him? "Don't worry, I'll teach you some things that I've learned during my times fighting."

"R-Really!?" Zete looked at him with sparkly eyes.

"You mean it!?"

 _'Weird, last time I've saw him, he was mostly avoiding a talk. That's some switch in him. This is really weird.'_

"Boy, what words I've spoken are permanent. Plus, you already made the decision to be my... apprentice of sorts."

Nearby, the werewolf maid seemed quite surprised by what he had said, before calming herself down. Quietly saying nothing and was grinding her thoughts quickly for an answer.

"So what now? Are you going to put me in a forest filled with monsters and have me survive overnight with just a knife?" The boy said lowly, as if his personality had been switched.

 _'Yep. Definitely a switch in his heart.'_ He thought coldly.

"No." He shook his head. "That is quite an overrated kind of training to an instant. What I will teach you, is how to adapt to situations."

He dropped his satchel on the ground along with his rifle and stood firmly.

"Go ahead and try to attack me." He spread his arms wide, almost like he would a hug.

Zete hesitated before releasing a small amount of killing intent. Comparing it, it'd be around 2%, but it's still there nonetheless. It's quite abnormal for a child to have that kind of killing intent, so it's already good to assume that his suspicions that the boy has been through some sh*t were correct.

Zete immediately rushed him. He spurred around and aimed his kick to Alcatraz's joint of his leg.

 _'Huh? He knows how to disable opponents?'_ He thought surprised before blocking it. He swiftly brought up a punch, which Zete barely blocked.

The two distanced themselves enough, giving Zete some breathing room.

"That is quite a surprise you showed me there boy... Really not normal at all compared to that young boy I've seen before." He commented with a glint of pride.

"There are some things you don't know about me, old man." He said coldly, with his words carrying hatred. He was no longer the same boy he talked to minutes ago.

"Hey! I ain't that old." He retorted. _'Its just my illusion damn you!'_

Almost instantly, Zete charged towards him again. He jumped and kicked twice at his face, to which was dodged by. Watcher grabbed his leg and pummeled him to the ground.

"Quite good... But not enough, you still have much to learn."

Zete quickly recovered and went back to fighting again. Watcher simply blocked his attacks while slowly getting his ground. People nearby heard the commotion and went to watch the fight. They were quite surprised on how the meek boy they saw about a day ago, turned into a fighter.

Lupus in the sidelines also watched them, though she knows that the Supreme Being will obviously win. He was just holding back. F**king obvious much?

The fight seemed to be fair, with both opponents still standing, fighting each other. Not without a pause happening. It went from a smooth transition, to a really rough one.

Zete was aiming for his joints, seeking to disable him. But Watcher was calmly analyzing his movements as he effortlessly blocks his attacks. Then suddenly, Watcher punched Zete's fist back, who was also shocked by the impact he received.

"Gahh!" He exclaimed in pain before jumping back, giving distance between them.

Zete glanced at his fist, which is now useless as it was bloodied and bruised. He tried to move his fingers, but all he felt was stinging pain.

"This is only just a training boy..." Watcher said, emotionless. They all felt a shivering chill behind their spines the moment they heard his words.

"Like I said..." He relaxed his posture. "You still have much to learn... 'Borne'."

Zete looked at him in confusion. " _'Borne'_?"

"It is a name for those who had gone through harsh times, and would be reborn by trial and error of life's agony... _'To be reborn, is to go through hell again.'_ That is what it means." He quoted bullshittingly.

 **(That word has to be fking made into the dictionary)**

 _'Sorry Jason, had to use your last name. This almost felt like the perfect time to do it!'_ He felt some guilt on using his comrade's last name.

"And that, you are special compared to other children. You are born, natural fighter, although I am quite curious of why you didn't fight back before..."

Zete glared at him before then looking down, shadowing his eyes with a troubled heart. Watcher walked up to him and patted his head, making the boy to look up at him in disbelief and a bit of surprise. "Your past times were hard yes, but those are in the past now is it not? So... just move forward as I would."

Zete looked at him for a moment, he felt his eyes becoming teary before quickly wiped his tears away, before nodding in determination. Watcher let out a smile as he ruffled his hair.

Watcher let out a smile as he ruffled his hair. "Good kid."

As the fight seemed to be over, the people around dispersed and went on to their jobs or their normal daily business.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

They looked to the sound of someone clapping. It was Silverin.

"Good show! Jolly good show there!" He grinned. "That was quite a show!"

 _'Must you always be fancy in a way?'_ He sweat-dropped.

Watcher hummed as he patted the boy's head once again before replying. "How's the house? Good enough?"

"Plenty enough for me to be satisfied, monsieur~" He bowed his head. "Thank you for the hospitality you've given me as well."

He waved the words dismissively as he replied. "No problem about that, would feel bad if there's nothing to give you anyways."

"Um, Watcher-san? Who is this?" She said respectfully and with curiousness.

"Ah, right. He is a long time..." Not sure if the words he'd use next would be the right term, he rolled with it regardless. "...friend of mine from before. We have just seen each other recently."

 _[Lupusregina, do not speak about this to others. Understand?]_ He said darkly over message.

Lupus, who seemed to be jumped a bit from the sudden message, before calming herself down slightly. _[Y-Yes Alcatraz-sama!]_

 _'Really sorry that I have to speak to you like that, but you lot knowing about Silverin's existence would be a complete pain in the ass to deal with right now.'_ He sighed quietly.

"If you don't mind, who is this child?" He eyed at the boy, looking at him curiously.

"M-my name is Zete Norton, my l-lord." He said awkwardly. He wasn't used to formalities as he was raised up badly in the residential parts of the Kingdom.

 _'Heheh. Probably because he looks like a noble with those clothes.'_ Watcher grinned mentally.

Silverin seemed to look at the boy surprised, as if he wasn't the same boy who fought seriously against Watcher. He looked at Watcher who just shrugged casually as if saying _"Don't look at me for answers! I'm confused as well!"_

"My name is Silverin. It looks like that my friend here has chosen you quite well." He said in a cheerful accent. "And that you are not like any other children I've seen before as well."

 _'Huh?! Is he fucking going on a roll with me?'_

"Like I said," Watcher placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "he is more... special than others." He said coolly.

"And your making him your apprentice?" Watcher nodded. "Well then boy, I have some advise for you."

The boy then looked at the man, listening to what his next words will be. "As you train, try to ignore every pain, bruise, and wound that you will receive. So no matter how many times you fall, looking down on the ground and on your knees, you keep saying the words; _'Working hard beats talent'_."

The Zete looked at him with wide eyes before filling them with determination and strength. "I will remember those words my l-lord!" He bowed his head.

Silverin shook his head as he chuckled. "I am no noble child. Just a lost personage filled with a sense of nobility."

"H-Huh? Then what should I call you?" He said confused.

"You can call me Sir Estel, or Estel." He smiled.

"W-Well then, I will remember those words my-Sir Estel!" He bowed again.

The gentleman nodded in satisfaction. "So," He turned to Watcher. "what kind of training you will give him?"

"Ah, was half-expecting you to ask that." He looked down to Zete. "Since he is... good in unarmed fighting in a way, same with archery... Wait, Zete do you know how to use a sword?"

"W-Well, I may have been known to use a knife..." He looked away, almost dreadfully-like.

Watcher wouldn't need to guess on that. "Good, cause I'll be teaching you that." He pulled out a bone-like dagger from his coat. "I'd like you to try to hit me using this."

All of them within hearing range exclaimed in surprise, with the exception of Silverin since he has some understanding of what he is going to do with the boy.

Lupus wanted to retort at him greatly, worried for him. She wouldn't want any 'lesser being', to hurt a Supreme Being, even though she knows that Zete couldn't hurt him. Still, she was concerned for her master.

"W-What are you s-saying!?" The boy said surprised.

"I will make myself clear." He said darkly. "I want you to **hit** me with this."

"I-I wont-!" He was about to retort until he felt a sting on his face. He felt something going down onto his mouth, it tasted metallic. He touched and looked at it. It was red. Blood.

"Don't make me regret on saving you, **boy**..." He said with no emotion, no remorse, and only coldness in his tone. "Training will happen anytime, anywhere, and no exceptions unless **necessary**." He heavily emphasized on the last part.

He then threw the knife onto the ground. "Pick it up, and try to hit me with it."

Watcher went from casual to almost immediately a tone of a cold-hearted person, which he technically is after through all those rough times, that felt like a life-time ago, in his previous world.

"..." Zete looked at it, his eyes looking darkly.

"If you insist. . . _**Drakul**_." Zete almost immediately grabbed the knife and slashed it towards Watcher.

The undead-in-disguise leaned backwards before bringing out **[Sword Breaker]**. A jagged-looking dagger. (Detailed description is somewhere in the previous chapters) "You think that would be fair? Going against an unarmed opponent?"

Zete looked at **[Sword Breaker]** briefly with wide eyes before narrowing them dangerously. He had a bad feeling about this strange-looking dagger.

 _'This may be bit of an overkill with a DCI... Meh, who cares anymore. There is no such thing as overkill in a battle.'_ He motioned for Zete to come at him. _'Only dirty tricks and trump cards!'_

The boy fell for it and did a stabbing motion, but was immediately blocked, and Watcher trapping his blade within his **[Sword Breaker]**. Before Zete could do anything, Watcher punched him in the face with force of a fucking fish flying right at your face. Yes, force of a fish flying towards your face, you have no idea how painful that f**king is. It leaves a mark for goodness sake!

"I didn't say that you can just only use weapons boy." He tossed the knife back towards him, which he easily caught it offhand. "Use anything to win, is my style."

Zete then crouched low, and went into a stance. Both of them slowly circling each other, Zete trying to analyze and predict his movements, while Watcher just thinking on drinking blood wine after this training he had given to this boy.

As if it would be even called as 'training'.

"And sometimes, or in my opinion, most of the times, there is no such thing as honor in fighting..."

"SHUT. UP!" The boy shouted as he leaped forward, knife beneath his stomach, having to thrust and aim it at Watcher's abdomen.

Watcher calmly parried his knife away, making him stunned.

The jagged knife then found itself touching it's sharp blade on the boy's neck. "And by that, you really should try to give it your all..." He said darkly.

Zete felt a cold sweat on his forehead. He never felt something like this before.

He had been scolded, beaten, bullied, tossed aside like a sack of potatoes, leaving like dirt, cursed... He only felt pain, pain within his heart, and all around his body.

He was ready to die, to leave this wicked place of a world... But he was given another chance, a chance to live on and pay back those who had done him, with hatred and vengeance. Putting fear onto the wicked ones.

But this? He never thought that he'd felt it for himself. This is a new feeling, this made him felt small.

For the first time in his cursed life, he felt fear. . .

His eyes then suddenly felt heavy the moment something hit him at his neck. His sight was quickly then replaced by darkness...

"My, my, Watcher sir... Do you really have to be that _harsh_ to the boy?" The noble-player said with concern. Not entirely happy on what he had witnessed from the undead's training to the boy.

Watcher placed the unconscious boy onto his shoulder.

"I do... He already knows the harsh parts of reality, so whats the use of hiding it?" He said in a monotone.

Estel frowned. "But that still doesnt mean you should be harsh to him as well..." He said. "Even if reality is that of hate, it still doesnt mean you should have the power to treat him like a disposable thing." He sighed heavily.

"This is training for him. He wanted to grow stronger, this is the quickest method I could give him."

Estel felt his eye twitch. "You could give him a slight boost of a help with the **[Green Giver]**..."

The said item, **[Green Giver]** , is a placeable item that boost's the exp growth. Although it can only affect those of level 20 to 40 less. It is a useless junk to high-lvl players, but quite useful for low-lvl players.

"..."

"Please dont tell me you didnt think of that, sir?" He nervously said.

"..."

Estel slowly released the breathe he didnt think he has been holding in, before facepalming...

"I went too much in the roll, but we cant help much of it now can we? Past is in the past." Watcher deadpanned.

"You are almost certainly like my comrades-in-arms..." He groaned in frustration.

"Really?" He arched a brow.

"No..."

* * *

 **Ooooooooooo**

 **Spookkkkyyy skeletonnssss**

 **Le chapter came out, nothing new. Btw, there is something I told somewhat important? in my other story "New World to Experience".**

 **But anyways, Alcatraz having an apprentice? Similar to 'that' story huh?**

 **Again, it wasnt my intention to copy the style. Its just that it came to my mind and did some changes to NOT make it look same.**

 **Unlike that part with the new guy in town.**

 **Heh.**

 **And if you do not like the set up, let me know and I'll change it.**

 **(And by set up, I meant the interaction between Silverin, Ainz and Alcatraz. Cause seriously Im busy with life and things, but I got MadDan helping me out so shout out to him and giving out a "Thank You")**

 **(No seriously, you did so many favors on helping me out dude)**

 **And thank you all for your support, even if its not much, I am now well; not entirely, but good enough...**

 **(It may took me quite a while to reply ya'll reviews about my dead relative, peace be with him, and I am fine now...)**

* * *

 **Review to that guest wt: 'why do bad things happen to people who write fanfic?'**

 **A: Heh, that... Your comment actually made me feel something inside that glows brightly you know? Plus, I aint the only one who has this 'unfortune'. And why do we have bad things happening? Its because its life, it being a btch and giving you stress and pressure.**

 **But you gotta stand tall, never fall down, and dont give up.**

 **Work to your own goal.**

 **So hold on to ya'll butts/asses, cause next chap is gonna come up quite late XD**

 **No promises**


	19. You serious?

**EYYYYYY**

 **HOW YALL DOIN!?**

 **Bit feeling shtty at the moment, new story of an "Overlord" X-Over, just telling yall cause some of you might be interested on whats up on that. Which I'm quite sure none of ya'll will have a feel to it.**

 **Anyways, I delayed this story for a bit, cause I got some things to do, and several stories to update their chapter.**

 **And this being having the minimum of fucking at least 10k words to put it.**

 **Yes, quite a fucking headache to put it.**

 **Not including fucking A/N and some notes in the fucking chapter.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story.**

 **Hope you wont die from some dude behind ye back in the dark there Micheal. . .**

 **Because. . . Sin's coming right back at ya. . .**

* * *

 **Nazarick, 10th Floor, Alcatraz's Quarters**

"-From heavens they fall, and from hells, we rose. Straying away from the cursed light, and into the comfortable night. Shattering day within the blessed sun of lies, and cracking night within the hopelessness moon of truth."

In his room, Alcatraz was reading from a book that he had made several years ago in YGGDRASIL. It is called [The Book of Knowledge]. The name just fucks everyone's minds up, but its specifically made for his random words of randomness, semi-wisdom, and several other bullshit things engraved into the item.

A random thing he has.

And that is what everyone thinks it is.

But in his an honest opinion, this book of "nonsense" gives Alcatraz a sense of calmness. Despite the grammatical errors found in the book, it emits a sense of 'understanding' whenever he read it. He also he made this as whenever someone else found it, they may think its a book that leads to a worldly life of secrets and truth.

I mean, would you not make one and fuck someone's else's thoughts about it? When may someone think that the words in the book are needed to be followed whilst the truth is, its just mumble jumble of fucking randomness into it?

Guess that applied same with the 6 fucking Gods of Theocracy.

OHHHH! TOO SOON!?

Anyways, ignore what you've read several sentences above and this one, and just move fucking on.

"The binding light shall never be broken. However cursed it may be, for the sacred darkness emits hope, whilst the burning passion within the flickers of fire from the corrupted one, may be blessed with a curse that shall never be broken." After saying the last few words, he then closed the book, making a loud 'thud' as he did.

He sighed before taking a sip from his bloodwine. No matter how many times he has drunk it, it still doesn't have an uncomfortable taste. In fact, he found it to be quite savory. Turning his head to the ceiling, he blankly stared at it for a good long moment. Giving in to his thoughts for a while, he was reflecting upon what he has done thus far.

The actions and decisions he's made, harshly training the child, letting Ainz massacre half an army without warning or mercy, experimenting with the workers who they themselves had "invited" to their deaths, and seeing other people suffer.

It makes him question some things.

Is he a human? Or an undead?

Maybe both?

He wasn't sure with many of his decisions.

But he copes up with it by simply not giving a fuck about it, and just focusing on the present. Of course, you should also never forget the mistakes you've made in the past as well. Quite important to know it and learn such lessons.

 _'I wonder if there are going to be consequences for what we have done...'_ He thought as he continued to stare endlessly at the ceiling above.

Chuckling without reason, he seemed alright, but deep inside, something is 'wrong' with him...

Gripping a small item inside of his palm, he slowly swam deep into some of his old memories.

 _'Hey...'_

 _'Hey!'_

* * *

"HEY!"

The undead snapped out of his thoughts before grunting. "Yeah? What's up?" Looking around he noticed he is inside an armored vehicle, military as it was obvious due to the interior as he sees.

"You daydreaming or something again?" A man, wearing a ragged, tattered gray combat uniform, covered in a tattered cloak that would seem to blend around if he is in an urban area.

Alcatraz, or rather, Zark, sighed as he readied his rifle. "Just leave that topic alone, Frank." He said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? Then how about you just-"

"Frank, either you are with us, or against us. So just shut up, and ready yourself." The man with a rugged face, covered in black marks acting as camouflage, and wearing a slightly different Spec-Ops uniform, coloring slightly dark blue.

"Oh please, this gonna be, or IS our last mission now!" Said Franky. "So I'ma babble with no regrets to put afterward. 'Cause ya ain't know about that!"

As the two argued quietly, but tensely, Zark made a grim smile before looking downward at his open palm. There rested a medallion with the words engraved: _**"Usque ad victoriam, mortem semper prope est. Non sperant."**_

Which translates as 'Until upon victory, death is always near. Do not expect it.' A motto that was given to them, a mixed set of soldiers from a militia to fight off the war that has been going off and on for at least a f*cking decade.

Going into the last enemy base, deep into the most heavily fortified base recorded in the history of his generation. Sabotaging their defenses is their mission, but doing so would also likely mean their death upon completion.

He closed his eyes and quietly said. **_"Et ego homo sum, non apparatus. Qui sibi servire mori non certaminis sed domi."_** His words slowly getting the attention of his two combat buddies.

 **(I am a man, not a machine. He who knows himself to die willing to serve, not only of the contest but for home.)**

 ** _"Deo gratias, non solum autem: sed per aliorum servitium est. Et sub trend in cisternam quae in infernum venit."_** Franky, and Sapp, the blue guy, slowly joined in.

 **(Thanks not only will but through service to others. I trend in the shade of the pits, back into the hell in which we came.)**

 _ **"Pro omnibus peccatis veniam ad pulvis. Et renasci non igni nec fraxinus non sanguini tamquam. . ."**_ As he and his two other friends finished, they opened their eyes and looked at each other.

 **(For all the sins will come to dust. I will be reborn, not by the fire, not by ash, not by blood, but as one. . .)**

Franky held out his hand, with two others joining in.

"We will make it back," Sapp said firmly. "If not, grab our tags, and get us back home."

"Not for duty." Zark.

"Not for honor." Franky.

"Not for glory." Sapp.

And as one, they spoke in unison. " **But for home.** "

* * *

He snapped back out of his thoughts, his hands trembled briefly before he abruptly calmed down. He looked around, seeing that he once again went back into his old memories. Ones that he never thought he'd be thinking on again. He slowly inhaled a deep breath, before releasing it. Seeing as his exhale was visible, that indicated that the air around the room was quite cold.

"Really need to stop going back..." He muttered.

He groaned as he slowly stood up. Seeing the room around him was a bit dim, he gave out a mental command to his Servo-Skull to fire up several bonfires, which were located on top of small columns around in his atrium. The light around the room began to glow more brightly than usual.

Alcatraz then looked down back at his closed hand, then slowly opened it, showing the same medallion with the same engravement from the one he had in his memories of the past...

 ** _"Usque ad victoriam, mortem semper prope est. Non sperant."_ ** He said quietly before putting it away into his void inventory.

After some time, after the previous moments of just standing and staring at f*cking nothing, he pushed unnecessary thoughts aside to his mental trash section and remembered what recently happened. Hours earlier, he had trained (quite harshly) the boy who-is-going-to-be-his-apprentice-of-sorts. He also found a vacant new home for the new, but yet still a bit suspicious of him, Silverin.

Aside from that, Ainz has managed to gain an offer of vassalage for the Baharuth Empire from Jircinv, wondering how the f*ck he managed to do that in a short fucking amount of time. Politics annoyed the sh*t out of him.

Afterward, he gave out some ideas for renovating and improving the Sorcerer Kingdom. Because hell, the roads are shit, the systems are bit outdated compared to the Empire, and the soldiers got almost no proper training and are fucking weak as sh*t. Also, giving the people a sense of new life waiting for them in the hands of Ainz, him, maybe Khorne, and maybe even Silverin if he cooperates in the business of 'Conquering the Entire World'.

Or... Operation C.T.E.W, as he'd called it.

 **(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NO ONE WILL EVER GET THIS FUCKING REFERENCE OF A JOKE! NO ONE!) - (And no, not the C.T.E.W group. That ain't the one)**

He's also having to coordinate the undead captain of the ghost ship as well. That ship IS f*cking massive. Almost like the size of a freaking spaceship from sci-fi anime movies he has seen. He's also planning to make it more than just a border guard. He'll turn it into a mobile F.O.B. A f*cking helicarrier in a sense. A giant-ass flying fortress... It's gonna be like the fucking B17 of the 20th century. Except its a ship, not a plane.

Ah...~ f*ck it.

Anyways, Ainz invited Adventurers and wannabes from the Empire, and the training Dungeon has been already ordered to be built, once Ainz returned from his 'business trip'. And as he was thinking about to calling him, Ainz then contacted him. 'Speak of the devil, and he shall't come.' He thought with a chuckle.

 _[Alcatraz? Are you free for the time being?]_

 _[Whether I should be, mi'lord. Though I also think that this is a coincidence in a way...]_

 _[Eh? What makes you say that?]_ Ainz raised an imaginary brow.

Alcatraz shrugged. _[Think of it as a mere guess, or maybe even fate!]_

 _[Uh... Uh huh... Anyways, are you free?]_ Barely ignoring the nonsense that his friend said, Ainz moved on.

 _[Yes, I am. What do you ask of me?]_

 _[You see, I'm going to go somewhere and-]_

 _[And you needed an escort? Ooo, what place shall't we go, capitan?]_ Alcatraz chimed in real excited-like.

 _[Eh? What? No! I just need you to manage the Kingdom while I'm gone!]_ Ainz snapped back in reply to his friend's antics.

And with that, Alcatraz made a mocking tantrum with an exaggerated, childlike voice...

 _[Wahhh! Oni-san doesn't want me to go with him, WAHHH!]_ Inwardly, he really wished he'd have readied his recording item.

 _[W-What!? S-Stop it! Please!]_ Ainz exclaimed in a panicky tone, clearly embarrassed.

From what you might and will imagine, he is randomly throwing up his arms in random directions, looking like a weird, panicky skeleton. And yet for some reason, his emotion suppression didn't activate. As if the writer wanted him to suffer this in this very f*cking moment...

For what seemed for like an eternity to Ainz, which in reality was just a full-on 2 minutes of Ainz listening in embarrassment, when he could have just f*cking disconnected the mental link, and saved himself from listening to Alcatraz's 'tantrum'.

Like really author? You gotta do this sh*t? You're writing a fucking story for fucks sa-

 _[So! Why are you giving me the power to administer the country while you are gone, mi'lord?]_

 _[Well... I was thinking of checking out the Dwarven Kingdom in the Azellisia Mountain. I'm quite curious on the runes that I've heard about]_

 _'So that's what he's planning about.' [Ah yes, there was no such thing as a runesmith job class back in YGGDRASIL... Although, why is there a device that makes an item be written or covered in runes?]_

 _[...Wait so are you saying-]_

 _[Yes. There is a construct that would enable us to make runed items...]_

 _[...]_

 _[...Are you alright mi'lord?]_

 _[Why... How... Just... Aaah!~ Never mind! Anyways, I'll be heading to the mountains with an escort, so I won't be alone.]_

 _[Then I'd like to suggest on bringing Khorne with you. The man has literally nothing to do but walk around the city and patrol. We can just cover him by telling anyone who asks of the members of Darkness that they are on a mission given by you... Easy, ain't it not?]_

He can hear Ainz humming, pondering to himself in great amounts of mental power. Or lack thereof...

 _[Trust me. Khorne will assist you in any way. Just let him join the expedition and he'll feel much better. He's a man of action after all.~]_

After almost a minute, Ainz sighed in defeat.

 _[Alright. I'll let him join me. But on the condition that he listens to every command I say.]_

He could feel a frown emerging on his face as he replied...

 _[...I'm not sure if Khorne would like that condition Ainz. He... doesn't take orders seriously, even less than following them.]_

 _[That's my only condition... Alcatraz-san.] Ainz said sternly._

Alcatraz closed his eyes in frustration with his fingers. Seeing as that Khorne's 'day off', which he's hoping to have some action by exploring the unknown, and not make him suffer from boredom. He cares for his friend, even if both of them are assholes to each other all the time. Alcatraz mostly. He still sees him as a comrade and a close friend that he's ever known for his... civilian life.

He groaned.

 _[Argh... Fine, I'll tell him the news.]_ He then disconnected the link and called his friend.

 _[Khorne.]_

 _[Yeah? Whats up?]_

 _[You doing something?]_

 _[Uhh... nope.]_ He made a 'pop' sound at the E. _[Why you ask?]_

 _[Huh. Because I got something for you that you may... Enjoy? For the time being. . .]_

* * *

After Ainz finished conveying his orders to Shalltear and Aura, Khorne had just arrived in time. The doors opened, revealing Khorne in a slightly different appearance than it was to the last time. Khorne now wore a padded red shirt, slightly fitted camo pants, and a bandana with a skull symbol on it covering his forehead. And a small tattered black cape that covered half of his left arm.

"I arrive at your presence, my liege." Khorne bowed gracefully towards Ainz, who was now inwardly irritated by this.

 _'Are you bloody kidding me?! Did Alcatraz made him do this!?'_ Ainz inward thought with irritation before his emotion suppression flashed green.

"Ah, Khorne-san, welcome."

"I was told by my comrade that there is a mission that I will be 'having a good time enjoying'?" He replied unsurely.

Khorne was not entirely sure what was going on, but if it was action, then he'd do whatever it takes to join in on it, and not go back to his f*cking boredom. Which is the reason why Alcatraz offered him the chance to go. But he has to put up a respectful act and play in front of the NPCs, not wanting to anger them is quite a problem.

"Wait, Khorne-san will join us?" Aura asked neutrally.

"Yes." Ainz nodded. "Aside from Shalltear's combat capability, I was told by Alcatraz-san that Khorne is also known to be of good assistance when it comes to some underground situations."

Which is a fact actually? Alcatraz had briefly mentioned to him about a certain someone, who managed to hold off a raiding party whose suppose was to ambush a group of heteromorphic Players that were exhausted from fighting off the raid boss in the outskirts of Midgard.

They were outnumbered by 1:7, but the environment and the tight spaces was so advantageous to Khorne that his skills and attacks seemed to be more efficient. And that he managed to win it all with only light damage to himself and others. But that only happened in some cases. If it were opened fields with no obstacles around, he's skilled in Close Combat would not be able to be at full potential.

"Thank you for letting me join in the expedition, Sir Ainz." He bowed his head.

 _[I'm really thanked by your grace, my lord!]_

 _[GAH! Thank your friend, not me!]_

 _[Well... THEN I THANK YOU BOTH!]_

Ainz mentally shaking his head off, he then regained his bearings from the antics of both Alcatraz and Khorne.

"No need to thank me, Khorne-san. However, joining me requires a small condition for you..."

"Yes," Khorne said, managing to hide his smallest bit of rage that he could feel it coming up. "I was told by Alcatraz about this event, sir. I will accept your conditions." He bowed his head.

Curious about their conversation, Aura then decided to ask...

"Ummm, Ainz-sama. What conditions did you put to him?"

"Oh, Khorne-san would join us, only if he accepted the condition of following my orders."

Khorne gave off a small glare to his friend's friend, this attitude having gone unnoticed by the Guardians, but to Ainz, if he had a living body of flash, he would have been seen giving off a smile. A small one that is.

Khorne wanted to give off an annoyed snarl, but with his neutral relationship with Nazarick's denizens, no use of calling them NPCs anymore would go beyond negative in his mind. And he preferred not to die early and live longer. But if he dies, he'd do it with style.

"And that I did, Sir Ainz." He nodded his head confirming it.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X**

"And here I thought that you'd be happy to join and explore," Alcatraz said with his arms crossed, watching his friend to gear up with several things that he has made for this occasion.

Alcatraz suggested that he'd make weapons and items that are compatible with this world's weaponry and items in comparison. After all, all of their items are basically out-of-this-world in a nutshell. And they'd just draw more attention if they wave their fancy ass flags.

And for this time, Khorne had put his away his **[Storm Bolter]** , as it would make a lot of noise, and would no f*cking doubt destroy a part of the underground, thus making the mountain fall on them. Buried alive is a no-f*cking-go. Of course, he is allowed to keep the [Jump Pack] in his inventory, but only able to use it in emergency situations.

Khorne's arsenal for this expedition would be the same **[Chain Axe]** and **[Power Claws]**. However, for his ranged capabilities, Alcatraz had designed him a **[Bolt Pistol]** in a Tigrus Pattern, and a **[Hellgun]** in Adeptus Astartes size. Which is technically his size.

The **[Hellgun]** is almost the same as the original. After being tested, it can fire up to 20 shots, if in burst fire, per minute. With magical enchantments, it can fire up to 60 burst laser fire without a cool down. 160 laser fire if set in auto. The weapon wasted junks of various types of metal in Alcatraz's resource storage. But with a construct that allows him to convert metal into other kinds of variants, he won't be out of stock in high-grade metals.

"I am," Khorne grumbled. "I just don't like to take orders man, remember what happened last time when we joined in the BoS? That time went fucking nuts as I remember."

"And I betrayed ya'll to the Enclave." He smiled. "Good times."

"Yea." He snorted. "For you, punk."

"...You know he doesn't hate you. Ya' know?"

"..."

Khorne didn't answer but silently continued on sorting his things out for the trip.

"He's roleplaying. The act he puts up whenever the NPCs are near or in presence of him. He has to." He unfolded his arms. "Even for me."

"Yeah. I know..." Khorne said. "Every act we put on, there's always a reason. And that reason..." He paused for a moment. "Is to make me have a good time."

Alcatraz let out a smirk. "...Just get the fuck out of here and take care of Ainz."

Khorne made a two-fingered salute. "Will do."

 **X-X-X-X-X-X**

As Ainz was double checking to the expedition force and is ready to leave, Khorne had finally arrived. Although switching to his new armor. He donned a lighter set of armor compared to his usual set. He wore a **[Reiver]** armor, the opposite version of the heavy armor **[Chaos Conqueror]**.

 **(Google Revier armor Warhammer 40k)**

The said armor has several parts covered in small spiked dots. The color scheme is the same, being red and black, with the same texture as his original set. That being said, he wouldn't fall into the depths of the dark underground with his heavy equipment. Which are all enchanted to be at least light and almost weightless.

"I have arrived, Sir Ainz."

Ainz nodded. "Good, just in time." He then turned to the two small petite Floor Guardians. "-Aura, Shalltear, are you ready?"

And with that, the two almost instantly replied. "Yes! We're all set!"

"The same. If you give the command, we can move out at any point, Ainz-sama."

"Zenberu!"

"No problems here!"

"All right, then let's go!"

"Ainz-sama. Be. Careful! If. Anything. Happens. I. Can. Mobilize. My. Forces. At. Any. Time."

"—That might happen eventually. However, this is more of a reconnaissance in force. If we encounter anyone strong, we will fall back after gathering sufficient intelligence. If that happens, we will look forward to your accomplishments on the battlefield."

"Understood!"

 **X-X-X-X-X**

From what he had observed of the forces for this expedition, the ones under Shalltear were 25 undead beings, each around level-80 or so. Aura has 30 magical beasts, with 6 vampire brides acting as attendants for Shalltear, Aura, Khorne, and Ainz. Also, 5 Hanzos and 5 Mammoth-like magical beasts which were summoned by in-game currency. Said beasts are used to carry cargo, having cargo harnesses on each side, which is the kind commonly used in YGGDRASIL.

Weakest of the magical beasts was around level 40, although they are impressive for their capabilities of carrying heavy cargo. Also, they have cold and fire resistance meant for easily moving through frozen tundra or near calderas filled with churning lava. Still, the most important thing was that their appearances belied their incredible mobility and ability to operate for long periods without eating or drinking.

Anyways, the plan was to head north and climb the mountains, guided by Zenberu's not so reliable memories. The mounted undead acting as their vanguard proudly displayed the flag of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

The petite vampire seemed to be looking around for such foolish beings, but she could not find a single monster. In the end, they reached the northernmost end of the lake.

Their eyes followed the course of a small stream that fed the lake, and ahead of them lay the serrated peaks of the Azellisia Mountain Range. Under a clear blue sky and sunny weather, it was quite a majestic sight, and it stirred a faint emotion within Ainz's heart.

Just then, Zenberu closed the distance to Ainz, and made a suggestion.

"Could I be allowed to walk ahead of you? I think looking at the surrounding scenery might help me recall something."

Naturally, there were no objections.

"All right. Go to the head of the column, then. But don't go alone. Take one of my people with you. If anything attacks, use them to cover you and fall back. You are a very valuable member of this expedition."

"My deepest thanks."

After commanding - or rather, asking - the magical beast that he rode, the creature obeyed and began moving. Since Zenberu had no experience in riding, Ainz had put him on one of Aura's magical beasts, which could be controlled by speech rather than technique.

Khorne then slowly rode closely beside Ainz. "Ainz-sama... Out of curiosity and respect, why do you need to seek out the Dwarves? We aren't just going to exactly ask them to make us rune equipment are we?"

"No," He shook his head. "But in the future, that would be the case. Right of now we would need to confirm the existence of the rune items that may exist in the Dwarven Kingdom."

"And... How did you come to know of this said existence?"

"That time when I have gone to the Baharuth Empire, you probably knew what had occurred there some time ago."

"Ahh I see, so that's what Alcatraz meant about you managing to find another Jeager..." He said quietly.

" _'_ Jaeger _'_?" He slightly tilted his head upon hearing that word.

"Oh, sorry, it's an old word. It means 'Hunter'."

"And you use that term to 'Players'?" He questioned.

"Yes. But we can just bullshit that meaning differently now can't we?"

Ainz looked at him for several moments, Khorne was getting uncomfortable from his staring. He then sighed in relief the moment Ainz looked ahead.

"That we can..." Ainz said with a small tone of amusement.

* * *

 **Moments after Ainz and Co. departed. . .**

"Master," Said a voice with a metallic tone. "Ainz-sama and Khorne-sama have left from the village."

It was Tyrael, with his armored head bowing in respect to his master.

Tyrael was apparently observing Ainz and Co. from afar and was told to report back to his master once they have left the village. He never questioned, as he knew that his master never fails to make up a plan.

 **(You have bloody no idea how fucking wrong your thoughts on lucky-ass players** **there man... And I'm writing the story plot! Fucking ironic)**

"Good..." Alcatraz said, his usual tone gone, switched differently to something far from what others have heard from him. His 'other' side. "Then we can go on with the plan..."

Alcatraz then slowly stood up, placing his book aside on a small table, before changing into his alias; one that he had come to Carne Village.

He hadn't given any thought of a name for this alias since that time made them into a hurry.

He then walked towards a body mirror, seeing his own reflection.

His unused attire since the Carne Village incident. The Fallen Knight vanity (Dark Souls 3 Armor, this is from chap 2). The ragged appearance, the dreadful aura he had activated on what he's wearing. The facemask hiding his face just enough, and a new addition to cover his head; a hat with his forehead wrapped with a black cloth.

He frowned at that there were no more bloodstains or marks around his clothes and armor.

"If I may ask," Tyrael said slowly. "What plan is it you've made? Forgive me if I overstep myself." He was about to bow his head but Alcatraz stopped him from doing so.

"Tyrael, there are no mistakes that you've made." He hummed. "And the plan is to make the bastards, the Theocracy, be reminded that humanity is NOT to be the top of the food chain. To think that they made such a fanatical idea is quite foolish." He sighed. "But then again, that's what humans are... Bastards and yet the Caretakers of life..."

The fallen angel didn't say anything but was mesmerized on what he had heard from his master. True that the humans he saw are kind, sharing, helping each other, but he also saw the other side of humanity; the wicked ones. Ones who preferred hatred over kindness.

Those kinds of humans, no, people as this included all the beings. Human or not, there is no living mortal being that can call themselves a 'Higher Being' or 'Entity'.

"Then we shall be heading to Theocracy then, master?"

Alcatraz grinned. "...That we are." He said grimly.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

The day was going well for the people of the Theocracy. They were doing their jobs well, priests holding mass to all the people who had attended their worship in the cathedrals. Slaves being brought. So yeah, things are going quite well. But if we move closer, deeper to the source of all this fucking fanatical bullshit, then it'd be the humans themselves. Or rather, the ones in charge...

"Its been months ever since this 'Angel of Death', has made his statement on coming here!" Shouts echoed through the room, coming from an old man. The Cardinal of Wind.

The order had been unwell, and quite tense from what the Sunlight Scripture had reported back. And that report was months ago. Some of them think that this is just a jest. A ruse to keep them scared, and ever since this "Angel" hasn't proven what it has spoken for itself by coming here; it isn't.

So most of them just think it a simple ruse, coming from a man who thinks himself as an angel. But that would only happen if it didn't come from one of the Scriptures. It didn't come off as a joke when suddenly the members of that certain Scripture were found in their place deceased in certain key points around Theocracy the next day after.

Obviously assassinated. They would guess that the perpetrators wouldn't want them to fully report the details of what happened in that incident. After all, when they arrived all they spoke about is, "The Angel of Death is coming", "The end is upon us!", "The Demon God is back!", and other similar things.

"We cannot prove that it-!" One of the cardinals then was suddenly interjected.

"It has been proven!" Dominic retorted. "Ever since we have been ready for this 'Angel', is that it never showed up! All we would know is that it has been dealt with as we have prayed for help from the six gods!"

"But we cannot stand by and do nothing to prepare for such event!"

"Why should we waste resources when it may be just a hoax?"

Before things would have escalated to a higher scale, one of the Cardinals decided to stop this argument from going on further. "Both of you, stop!" The Cardinal of Light, Yvon Jasna Dracrowa, exclaimed, with a voice of pure authority.

"We can never be sure on what this 'Angel' is doing. Be it alive, dead, or undead, it can be planning something that we cannot comprehend or expect. Ultimately, all we can do is to prepare for it!"

"That's right." An elderly woman sighed but nevertheless agreed with his statement. "Even if it has been months passed, and this fool who dare call himself as an 'Angel', and it didn't seem to come as it stated. But it would not hurt to prepare if IT actually comes, and the consequences of not being ready for it."

"Yes, we still have time to make some additional preparations and plans." One of them gave out their thoughts on this. Agreeing in a way.

"But we just cannot wait!" Dominic said. Deciding to assume that this 'Angel' is just waiting, then they would need to be the first ones to make a move against it. "If it is truly waiting and out there, then we still need to find the whereabouts of this 'Angel' and eliminate it from existence!"

And them not knowing that they were being watched from the shadows within the dim lit room.

"The Demon Gods may have arrived..." One of the cardinals said quietly, but his fellow cardinal managed to pick up what he said.

"What did you say?" They then turned to whom who said it. "What do you mean the 'Demon Gods have arrived'?"

The people in the roundtable gasped in disbelief. "What are you talking about!?"

The one who spoke about it, the Cardinal of Darkness, Maximilian, turned his gaze to the others. "What I mean is that this day is always determined to be expected."

 _'But did you expect that they would be able to infiltrate in this shtty Vatican-wannabe base so easily?'_ Alcatraz thought.

He and Tyrael had arrived in the meeting just in time for them to hear them discuss whatever they were speaking, right up until the moment when they discussed 'The Angel of Death', specifically Alcatraz.

He decided to sneak into Theocracy again with several soundable reasons:

First, he was THAT bored, and he wanted to have some kind of entertainment. Petty? Yes. In character for him? Most certainly.

Second, he wants to personally hear what the Cardinals are discussing since they are one of the people/natives who formerly possessed the YGGDRASIL WCI **[Downfall of Castle & Country]**. He thought that in turn, they could also have some additional other items they didn't know about. So he deployed high-level versions of Shade to do some reconnaissance on their treasuries. They are a dangerous group after all, and to him, they must be monitored at all times.

Third, they are a nation of religious fanatics. One that thinks that they are at the top of the f**king food chain kind of thinking, and that kind of thinking needs to be purged. His faith in religion is threatened by this stupid way of thinking. But then again, humans are easily fooled, and stubbornly resistant to some kinds of change.

Still, despite the nation itself seemingly composed of fanatics, Alcatraz was impressed by how rational and pragmatic this group was, even foolish their mindset is.. While they held true to their faith, they somewhat tempered that with logic and reason. This took him by surprise to a certain extent...

In any case, those being his reasons, this also unexpectedly helps out Ainz's plans in the future later on. That they would know what would be the Theocracy's movements, and they'll be able to make a planned way ahead for that. He covered his mouth, then sighed lightly, as he doesn't want to make a small mistake around here.

An old habit he forcefully developed when in being in foreign territory, being a Saboteur and Tech Commando in his previous life. Jeez, those were stressful and horrible moments in his previous life... He shuddered upon remembering those times.

Hearing enough from the Cardinals, he silently used **{Message}** to contact his forces with an invisibility and reconnaissance skill, searching through the catacombs which there is no doubt hidden rooms and treasuries around since he used **{Scan}**.

 _[Have you found anything?]_

The summons reported that they managed to find several rooms, and some containing artifacts, magical items, and other objects. He gave an order to get the images of the room, and the items. He wouldn't want to alarm the Theocracy and have them know that their treasuries were looted. Even when he could just make a 'fake' item and just replace it with the original since there's a chance that the plan wouldn't work for long.

The process wouldn't take long. After all, it's just taking pictures and what not; using **[Image Capture]**. Which is obviously a f**king camera. And as he thought, nothing new among the news in the Cardinals. He sighed as he was about to teleport the hell out of there, but he then heard something about one of the Six God's books or something. That bit made him stop immediately.

 _'What?'_

"-We still cannot interpret the words of the **[Journal of Surshana]**. The scholars find it complicated to do so. The translating spell that we improved, still doesn't work on it."

 _'...Surshana's journal? He left a clue?!'_ He thought, bewildered by this sudden statement.

 _'They can't translate Japanese yet? Then I need to have that journal. It might contain some information!'_ He thought as he lightly gritted his teeth.

 _'But where do they keep it...?'_ He narrowed his eyes again on a certain Cardinal.

"Surshana's Journal might contain information to beat this 'Ainz Ooal Gown', and maybe this self-claimed _'Angel of Death'_." Maximilian said.

"It has," Dominic said insistently. "Of that, I can assure you. However, we must tread lightly. We don't want to take any risks until we're ready to make a move. We cannot let those monsters unleash another horrid scene like that of the massacre at the plains..." The Cardinal said in disgust as he clenched his fists, with his fellows following suit.

The Cardinal's monologue/rant faded as Alcatraz fell into thought. He hated to admit it, but even he thought back then at the Katze Plains was a bit too much. He simply pushed it into the back of his mind. Indeed, they could have easily scared the piss out of the other side into surrender. Hell, as he played the scenes back in his mind, he thought that they could have easily killed off the King of the Kingdom, and the leadership while they were at it, and with Renner in their back pocket, taken over in no time...

 _'WHAT THE HELL?!'_ Alcatraz screamed in his mind.

He could only facepalm as the realization hit him like a kick to the head. He took on his "role" and his "oath" to Ainz so damn seriously and focused so much on it, that it never even occurred to him to talk Ainz into another way. His old self would NEVER have made such a blunder. And now because of that oversight, Alcatraz was forced to face an incredibly uncomfortable truth: they were right.

What they did at the plains WAS too much, and though the Theocracy has its fair share of issues, Ainz made those even WORSE, by giving them very REAL reasons to fear and hate them. Alcatraz could not help but stop in his tracks and think...

 _'How many other people and nations did we turn into potential enemies, because of what we did...?'_

Alcatraz paid less and less attention to the Cardinals as he was now caught in a maze of his own mind. For a moment he thought more like his old self and reeled from all of the potential consequences from their actions. Including making their own enemies with all the crap that they've been doing. Then a thought forced its way into his mind...

 _'I need to talk to Ainz when he gets back. We can't keep going at this rate. And I know for a FACT that there are those in the guild that wouldn't approve of what we've done...'_

Alcatraz's musing then went to the image of a single Player from the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. One that he and others would refer to as, "Sir Touch-Me". The absolute LAST thing they needed was to have reason to have HIM of all people pissed at them. Though he would never join the likes of the Theocracy, he would be seriously pissed at them.

Which... would be bad. Really fucking bad. Sir Touch-Me, that cheating bastard, was arguably the strongest in Ainz Ooal Gown. He was a Super-Tier Player, a freaking **[World Champion]** , and one of the top 4 Players in the entire fu*king game. He remembered Punitto Moe once saying something about a fully equipped Sir Touch-Me being capable of soloing all the damned Floor Guardians of Nazarick at once, and still being able to scrape by a win, even if barely.

Alcatraz shuddered at the thought of facing down that justice maniac in a REAL fight, even without his full gear. Ditto for his old friend and buddy Gabriel. That though, in particular, made his undead heart sink. Then another thought smashed its way into his head...

 _'Wait, what about the other Players...?'_

Although the most recent "Frenchman", as he liked to think of him, was quite amiable and willing to accept their actions, in exchange for their help, can they really count on that happening with others? His thoughts then went to one of the top ranked guilds in Seraphim. Though he knew it's guildmaster and sibling to be a reasonable sort, but for the others? They had egos and given how the inhabitants of this worldview angels, that would make those egos swell up to larger than the size of effin' Japan.

He hated people living with those fucking personalities, hypocrites. Taking Ainz for almost a little bit, he wouldn't dare to even save a stubborn, ego fools.

Just as he concluded his musings, he looked up and saw that the meeting of the Cardinals was over, and they were getting up to leave. Needless to say, this flustered him a bit.

 _'Tha' hell?! What did I miss?!'_ Thankfully though, he was recording the meeting while he was lost in his own thoughts, to which he gave a relieved sigh.

When infiltrating a meeting, always take several precautions in getting the valuable intel.

 _'Bah! I'll worry about that shit later! Right now, I've got other things to do...'_ He glanced to his turned summon, Tyrael.

"Tyrael," He whispered, although he managed to get his attention. "once they are finished with their meeting, relay a **{Message}** to me."

"Are you heading somewhere, my lord?"

He nodded reassuringly. "It involves with the plan." He then placed the recording the device to the side. "You know what to do."

He bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

He nodded as he smiled. " **{Greater Teleport}** "

* * *

 **Back to Expedition Team, which is about few hours afterwards. . .**

The sun began to fall behind the mountains. 'Twas going to be night time. The company had managed to reach through the edge of the forest, though stopping for their lizardman guide to take a rest. Since they all had a **[Ring of Sustenance]** , for certain living members of the party.

Ainz had used **{Create Fortress}** for the company. It was a 10th-tier spell that summoned forth a mighty fort for them to spend the evening. It's not really a waste of mana usage since Ainz had literally tons of mana in his reserve.

The scene was a calm night, despite the creatures(i.e. them). Khorne was outside, breathing in the fresh air breezing through the area.

"I expected to find you out here."

At the voice Khorne turned around, seeing Ainz was there.

"Ainz-san... Can't rest I take it?" He said in a relaxed tone.

"Hehe. Somewhat close." Ainz replied in a wry chuckle.

Ainz slowly walked to and stood beside Khorne, with the two silently gazing above the forest, at the night sky filled with beautiful stars flickering like diamonds in the sky.

"Once we've made contact..." Khorne said quietly, not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence. "You are going for peace... Right?"

Ainz looked at him for a moment, with the red lights in his skull dimming for a moment before he replied in a neutral tone.

"Yes, but if they prove to be hostile, then-"

"-Then I suggest we leave them be. Living creatures tend to avoid dangerous things. Undead for example." Khorne stated matter-of-factly.

And also the corrupted." Ainz countered. "You are also not fully human."

"No..." He shook his head. "But at least I'm amongst the living..."

If there would be someone listening, Khorne's words would have sounded like an insult. However, to Ainz, it sounded like a logical fact. He himself didn't find it offensive because of it. He chuckled as he replied in an amused tone...

"Point made..."

Then once again, they went quiet, just continuing to stare at the scenery.

"May I ask something?" Ainz said suddenly.

"Hmmm?"

"If I might ask, how long did you know Alcatraz-san? He said you've known each other since childhood, right?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "But our childhood isn't something that we'd tell to others."

"...Would you like to talk about it?"

Khorne chuckled at the polite question before replying.

"It's actually quite personal to talk about our lives from, 'before'. Unless Alcatraz were to give me permission to share our life stories, then you in turn, would also have to share yours too."

"Hehe. An eye for an eye. Am I right?"

"Something like that." He replied as he glanced at the Overlord's skeletal face.

A few more moments of silence passed, and then Khorne decided to ask Ainz another question...

"By the way, has Alcatraz showed any strange behavior before when he was with your guild?"

If Ainz had eyebrows, they'd be raised in curiosity. That's what Ain's tone of voice said to Khorne as he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Strange behavior..." He repeated. "Have you noticed any of that from him?"

AAinz put his hand underneath his chin, pondering those words as he went into thought.

"Hmmm... Does working silently and alone count?"

Sounds of faint movement of his armor clanking was heard as he shifted around slightly.

"Silently and alone?"

Ainz noticed the surprise in his tone.

"Something wrong?"

"Does he act like that mostly?"

Ainz went silent for a good moment before answering back.

"Only in certain situations, or when his plans have nothing to do with us. From which I and some others mostly observed from him."

"But..." He continued. "He is a hardworking person. He only asks whenever he needs help, and he helps us back."

And also remember the moment when one of the guild members was suddenly depressed for some reason that almost none of them could get even a little bit of knowing what it is. And then some time later, that same guild member's behavior was more happy now.

They asked what happened, although their comrade wouldnt say about it, but he said that Alcatraz helped him from his personal problem.

We never knew much of his real life. When we asked him of his job during our usual process in inviting new guild members, he just replied that it was a-"

"-a dangerous one." Khorne finished for him.

"Eh? Ah, yes." He nodded. "Would you mind telling me what he meant by that?"

Khorne raised a questioning brow at Ainz before speaking.

"You didn't ask him?"

"We asked him a number of times, but he just shrugged them off."

He could even remember that some of his fellow guildmates tried to pry some answers out of him, and get the answer about this 'dangerous job' of Alcatraz's. But he would just shrug it off, and reply: "It's none of your business. And even if you knew, you wouldn't like it."

The answer was almost like Gabriel's...

"He worked as a soldier." Khorne finally answered. "He went to a war that caused his comrades to be hurt or killed in the dozens."

Ainz's eyes suddenly glowed brightly in that moment.

"What?" He said, shocked and bewildered.

"Honestly. By now I thought he'd have told you of his occupation. A dangerous one, yes. One that could've easily cost his life." Khorne said in a sorrowful tone before continuing.

"The Arcology War. Last I heard from him, in his service was that his team was sent somewhere in France. I didn't hear from him for like several months before he replied back. I really thought he died in that war."

"...W-What was he?" Ainz asked, still in shock as the revelation.

"Spec Ops. Specialized in sabotaging and highly recognized in the military for his combat prowess." He chuckled softly as he paused. "And out of all of that was the weird part. Every time he went into a squad, at least he (at most times) or few of others would survive, while the rest would not. As if he was cursed or somethin'. After that mission, he said, he was discharged honorably. Luckily he was awarded with, quote from him: _'Unnecessary fancy metals'_." He chuckled as he recalled the memory.

"Heh. That son of a bitch still didn't lose his sense of humor after all of that."

After Khorne finished, Ainz felt rather stunned, despite being an undead. His previous life couldn't even compare, and he knew that without the passive his current undead nature granted, he would have been able to go through something like that and come out the other end like his friend Alcatraz had. He seemed so well-adjusted that it was almost hard to believe. Then Ainz found himself thinking on what had happened to the soldiers that served in the Arcology War, and how Alcatraz lived afterward.

"Did he live normally after?"

"No." Khorne's terse reply surprising Ainz.

"He said he chose to live as a mercenary. Pay was good, jobs were 'moderately easy', as he put it, and he managed to buy himself a place somewhere in the few rural parts that were left. Hah! Bastard managed to live without smoke and fumes." He growled a bit at the end with a small hint of jealously.

"Eeeh... I thought he would be finished with that kind of lifestyle."

"Nah. I figured it'd be one those combat traumas, or addiction. Read an article that said that once a person has been through war long enough, most of them can't go back to the way we normally live. A life that you can't go back normally as it seems."

Ainz felt like he'd been kicked in the head with all that had been revealed. He never knew any of this, and had nothing to compare it too. Thinking it through, his previous life was boring and uneventful in comparison. What his friend Alcatraz went through, dwarfed any and all complaints he might have had about anything in his life. Even the dwindling guild and all his friends leaving one by one seemed small in comparison.

Though he had no lungs, Ainz took a deep breath and sighed. For a moment he even considered abandoning the mission to find the Dwarf Kingdom, wanting to talk to his friend about these revelations. But he ultimately decided against it. He still had an image to maintain as Nazarick's and the Sorcerer Kingdom's ruler, and couldn't go back on a decision without a good reason. Besides, it waited this long after all. It could wait a little while longer. Something a friend and fellow guild-leader once said.

 _'Wait... Who said that again? Aaah. Gabriel-san! He and Alcatraz talked a lot. So much I even got a little jealous. They even did a bit of training together. Huh?... Wait... Maybe...'_

As if Ainz had an epiphany he snapped his fingers and excited asked Khorn a question.

"Khorne, have you ever met the guildleader of the 'Dragon's Inquisition', Gabriel-san?"

"THAT BASTARD!"

"Uwah!"

Ainz's surprised voice chimed at the unexpected reaction to the name. He honestly was not expecting it, and it caught him completely off-guard. This was made all the more apparent when he saw Khorne was still fuming with his right fist held up and clenched. Then Khorne looked over to Ainz whose skeletal jaw was dropped at the display, and then he coughed as he recomposed himself.

"Ahem! Sorry about that. And to your question, yeah. I met Gabriel, or 'Gabe' to his friends. He was at a little get-together Alcatraz was hosting and I got the invite. From what I heard from Alcatraz, Gabe was there since he had apparently saved his ass from getting blown up during a merc mission he went on."

Ainz felt like his head was spinning from all the things that were being revealed to him in rapid fire. How that was happening to an undead like him he couldn't say, but the fact that Gabriel also had a "dangerous job" explained quite a few things about him. He had a great deal of respect for him, and was among the few outside the guild he considered a friend. Although he wished Gabriel would have stopped calling him "bonehead".

That was a nickname he suspected that Alcatraz was behind in some fashion, but he set it aside, as then the question of why Khorne reacted the way he did came to mind.

"Um, Khorne-san? If you don't mind, did you have some sort of problem with Gabriel-san? Your reaction seem to be a bit... too much."

The armored man sighed. "Aaah, don't mind me, Ainz. He's a good guy, and he even saved me in YGGDRASIL on more than one occasion. It's just that, you bringing him up all-of-a-sudden just made me remember how jealous I once was of that lucky bastard..."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, dammit! Both he and his wife looked _exactly_ like they did in YGGDRASIL and that would have been enough, but his wife Alisha? Not only did she live the same kind of life he did, but she became the center of attention in any room she walked into. She could be one beautiful and scary lady. Heh. The way she could look at you... Yeeesh! I couldn't make up my mind if I admired, feared, and/or was aroused by her. And THAT'S why Gabriel's a lucky bastard. So lucky to have a kickass woman like her!"

Ainz's skeletal jaw remained open throughout Khorne's half-explanation, half-ranting. Even if he was an undead, there were only so many shocks and surprises he could take before he felt like he needed to lie down. How was that possible? Who knows? It was still funny as all hell, and Alcatraz would have been merciless in poking fun at Ainz. He was sure of that.

Still, Ainz was doubly floored. He had always assumed that Gabriel's and Alisha's good looks were just a result of YGGDRASIL's avatar creation system. But if they _really_ looked like that in IRL, then he could maybe understand Khorne's reaction. "Life isn't fair", would be a great way of summing it up.

However, some distance away behind a large rock, unbeknownst to both Khorne and Ainz, was Shalltear Bloodfallen. She was frantically writing everything down that she heard them discuss, starting when Ainz asked Khorne if he knew about the friend and ally of Nazarick, Gabriel Erin Dracon.

At first, she was going to jump out and thrash Khorne for the way he spoke to the Supreme One, but held herself back when her beloved master seemed to take no offense. This part confused her at first, but then Khorne apologized, and Ainz seemed more interested in why he reacted like he did.

Then the root cause was all too obvious to her. It was the union Gabriel had to her godmother, Alisha. To know that not only her creator desired her, but Khorne and seemingly every other male she encountered felt the same way, as well as fear and respect, filled the loli-vampire with levels of pride and awe she did not think herself possible to feel, outside of her creator and her beloved master, Ainz.

Now more than ever, she wanted to speak directly to Alcatraz, about this. She wanted to open up a **{Gate}** and go right to him right then and there, but she stayed her hand. The mission from the Supreme One came first, and it was her chance to redeem herself from her previous failures. And in her mind, if she was truly worthy to carry the honored name that she shared with her godmother, she would exercise patience, and deliver nothing but the best results. So she put away her notes, and quietly returned to fortress.

"-and I dont really know how Alcatraz managed to sit through that situation with a beautiful woman in his midst! Almost like war has cracked a lineage in his manliness!" He mumbled in annoyance at the end.

Ainz chuckled in amusement in Khorne's ranting. Though, he still find it hard to believe on how Gabriel and his wife look _exactly_ the same in real life. He couldn't help but question it. HOW DOES ONE NOT THINK TO QUESTION ABOUT IT!?

"And Ainz," Khorne said with a seriousness in his voice that made Ainz to snap his attention to him. "be... wary of Alcatraz."

That made him confused. Why would a friend be concerned of a friend? "What do you mean?"

"You mentioned him being "Silent" and "Working alone" right?" The skeleton nodded his head. "I'm not sure if he would still act the same, but I should warn you to be ready for when the time comes."

"Khorne-san, I dont get what your saying. What will happen about Alcatraz?"

Khorne went silent before turning his head to him.

"One of these days, he might go rogue against us..." He said irritatingly. "Better be ready for that."

 _'Still cant forget those days...'_ He thought as he narrowed his eyes ahead from the a certain memory. A bad one.

* * *

 **To Alcatraz. . .**

Some time later, Alcatraz had returned back to the same position on which he and Tyrael hid in order to gain information, no matter if little, to gain an even ground of knowledge.

Sure he would have just took the books, scrolls, papers, reports, old and new; anything regarding about any useful information in the Slane Theocracy. But he had time, there is no clock that needs to be raced against, and there is no danger in the midst... Yet.

With the meeting now finished, Alcatraz quickly went out of the Cathedral with a 'slip and go'.

Retrieving additional information by going around the marketplace, hearing gossip and some talks in between people in their conversations. There isnt much to listen to, other then some already-known information and useless banter.

He would have use some forces back in Nazarick to gather information around Slane Theocracy, but he wouldnt want anyone to know what he is doing. The less people that would notice him, the better.

Aside from wandering the place, desperately avoiding the slave market and areas.

His sense of moral would make him immediately massacre everyone and rescue the slaves. But obviously doing a good deed would cost some problems and misfortune in the future without any proper planning.

As he was wandering through, he couldnt help but think of what had happened earlier...

.

 **Some time earlier. . .**

Alcatraz teleported back in Nazarick to grab some stuff. More specifically his Servo Skull. Wanting to plant a deceptive camera within Slane Theocracy's cathedral on which the Cardinals have their meeting. And then suddenly, a voice spoke ghostly.

 _ **"Hmmm... A father lost in thought?"**_

He instinctively drew out **[Death Sickle]** and **[Maker]** (A dagger that has a chance on creating random debuff when hit on a target). He looked around, eyes wide open, trying to see where that voice came from.

"Who the fuck are you, and where are you at!?" He shouted, his stance going defensive, bracing for an attack.

 _ **"Boy, I am nowhere and somewhere at the same time."**_ The voice was incredibly weird. It spoke like thousands of voices at the same time, distorted and deep, yet high, rough and smooth at the same time. IT was simply confusing.

"..."

Alcatraz stared at nowhere for several moments before feeling a tick on his head. "What the fuck do you mean!?" He shouted irritatingly.

The voice seem to sigh, almost tired as it sound. _**"I would have given you what to know about me, but your time has not yet come to be assisted."**_

A burst of light suddenly appeared in the room. Alcatraz jumped from a good distance from the sudden light. He readied his weapons, pointing them to the unknown light.

As the light died down, he really expected many things. An angel, a human, a weird looking-person, a man with a trench coat and a weirdass screwdriver, a bomb, almost everything.

But never, a fucking cardboard box, with words: _"For the Father"_.

"..." He deadpanned at the box, dumbly standing there before the voice spoke again.

 _ **"I am not here to start a fight, nor to cause any unyielding relationships with you."** _ It said calmly. **_"And I can assure you, there is nothing in the box, nothing dangerous that I would cause you to be harmed. Your kin is quite strange for me to understand, yet easy to know."_** It spoke lowly at the last part.

Still not trusting the voice, but out of curiosity, he slowly stalked towards the box. Expecting for the voice to lie and something unexpected to just fucking happen.

But the moment he was several feet at the box, nothing still happen. He really expected some goblin-looking ass thing would appear out of nowhere and speak: _"Twas curious of such item in front of ye?"_

 ** _"Go on, open it."_ ** The voice said, almost reassuring him that nothing would happen.

 _'Some voice just talked in your mind, and you expect that NOTHING WOULD FUCKING HAPPEN!?'_ He thought sarcastically in his thought. He would have rolled his eyes but held it.

Deciding to trust the voice, he slowly opened it while pointing his scythe at the box. Once he fully opened it, he found himself... nothing.

Inside the box was just a fucking white piece of paper, a pencil, and a folder which seem to have some contents in it.

Giving almost no shit on what he expected half a second ago, he slowly grabbed the folder and opened its contents. He raised a brow the moment he saw a colors.

 _'What the... Are these pictures?'_ Thinking reluctantly, he slowly pulled one. The moment he did, he felt stiff.

A young man with a black hair with average looks was looking at somewhere. Though, this young man was very familiar to him. Really familiar...

 _'...Lordez!?'_ He unconsciously felt his eyes going wide open.

 _ **"This is no illusion,"**_ The voice spoke, almost as if in time before Alcatraz could dismiss it as a trick. **_"The person in the picture is indeed your son."_**

"Where... Where is he?" He said slowly, still staring at the picture with much intense.

 ** _"Safe,"_** It's tone now warm and smooth, almost like it was making him calm. **_"He is with a friend."_**

"No..." He shook his head slightly. "Thats not what I meant, where is he? Where is he now!? Where can I find him!?"

 _ **"Im afraid you cannot find him here, in this world, for he is in another."**_ The moment he said that, he felt himself falling almost in despair and yet at the same time confused.

 ** _"I see you are... confused in this situation."_ ** Who the hell would not!? **_"Lordez is currently in another world with a comrade that he can trust. Do not worry, no being is able to harm them at the current situation."_**

"Take me there!" He shouted. "Take me to my son!"

He was worried in great heights. Though his son may not know of him, may not have seen his face even, but at least he would be in the same place with his son, rest assured.

The voice chuckled. **_"And see to the consequences you'll make? I believe I cannot do that."_**

"What do you mean!?" He yelled at the voice.

 ** _"The moment you'll leave this world to another, what would make of the ones who had seen you as friends?"_**

"I..." He would have retorted again, but the logical part of his mind caused him to stop speaking. The voice was right and it annoyed him. What would happen if he disappeared and left them alone in this world.

He couldn't think of anything but feel like an asshole if he'd done that selfish act.

"Tsk." He gritted his teeth, his devilish smile turning into a frown.

 ** _"So you see, he is safe."_** It said almost cheerfully.

"So thats it? You, some random voice out of nowhere, just came to tell me that!? All you've done is making me more worried and concern for my son out there!"

 ** _"The world he is in consists of enemies that cannot harm him."_** It repeated. _**"Plus, he has a comrade, like I said before."**_ It said like it was a matter-of-fact.

"So whats the point of these then?" He gestured at the box.

 ** _"For you to write a letter to him, and I'll assign a messenger to deliver to him. Of course, one that knows of him as an ally and savior."_**

He wondered what it meant by Lordez being known as a 'savior'. He know Lordez too well, and he doesnt come and save people out of pity. Unless...

"So all of this, is just for you to write a letter to my son, and cant make a simple fucking talk to him?" He growled.

 ** _"Hey, I cannot put the world you are currently, at risk with to be dotted up with anomalies! They are pests in my map."_** That was a bit surprising for the voice to speak in annoyance. It spoke almost like a 'God' from the previous moments.

 ** _"But I can send him your message through via messenger (like I said before), without messing up the balance. Considering that your universe is an alternate one, so its safe."_**

"Wha- You know what? Never mind what I heard." He waved at the air dismissively before grabbing the pen and paper.

Deciding to give zero fucks at the moment, he wrote a personal letter to his son. Though the contents of the letter would seem... _informal_ in a way.

Scribbling the paper, he gave a thought on how his son is doing. Alive sure, but how he was coping up in another world... If his son is like him in a way, he'd be doing something whatever he's doing in that universe. He better not fuck it up.

As he finished writing the last word, he checked his work in case there are any 'flaws' in it, and he found none.

Folding the paper neatly, he then put it into the envelope (which he had removed the contents; which are pictures) and ensuring it several times that it has been secured.

"Done, now please send my letter to my son." He said politely.

Almost immediately, the envelope vanished with a sudden flash of bright light.

 ** _"It will be sent."_** The voice said out of nowhere. **_"And you... You and your son amuse me in several ways."_**

Alcatraz narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, 'amuse' you? What are you, some kind of a omni-being?"

The voice chuckled lightly. **_"Close, very close. But not particularly a 'God', I dont really consider that title to myself."_**

He sighed in relief inwardly. Confirming that this voice isnt the God that he believed in. After all, there can only be 1 God in this world.

 ** _"And, you are quite a hypocrite."_**

The undead player tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

 ** _""Expect the unexpected", your words precisely. And yet you are shocked by this event."_**

"Hey, I expect numerous possibilities, but not this!" He exclaimed angrily. "How the hell would I expect a voice, which I would suspect to be some player or a fucking overpowered being out there, just fucking with me. Or this could just be an illusion or a trick, but that idea wouldnt fit."

The voice laughed, powerful but lightly. "Hahahaha. You are really one of the few that amuses me to no end. Talking to a being that can simply wipe you out from existence, in a careless manner."

The undead shrugged. "Some times I give some fucks, and some times I dont. This might be one of those that I dont give a damn..."

 _'Naturally I feel nothing, as long as I know that my son is safe from any harm, I regret nothing... Ok maybe wanting to see him before I die might be the last thing I want to do before I die.'_

 ** _"And that I will grant you."_**

"...Did you just fucking hear my thoughts you sonofabtch!?" He yelled to particularly nothing.

"..."

Waiting for a reply, he called to the voice again but no response in the end. It would safe to say that the voice is now gone, or its just made itself quiet... It would be the former.

"Tsk, cheeky bastard." He growled.

* * *

 **Anddddddddddd thats all!**

 **Yep, cliffhanger, I know, you guys hated it. I know.**

 **Apparently, writers block is being a bitch at the moment, plus I got some work to do (school fucking work) and my mind is occupied by other things.**

 **And yes, videogames...**

 **ANYWAYS, regarding to the story, yea, all my stories are connected inter-dimensional. Meaning that some big shit is gonna go down in "Players in Remnant", and I want ya'll to know what will happen with Lordez and le Askad.**

 **Big references people, big ones.**

 **Oh, and shout out to Mad-Dan90, seriously dude you helped me out with this story of mine so many times, cant help but want to do a favor for ya... Unless I'm already doing it, meh.**

 **Hope the chapter is good, I really dont like flaws considering the first time I wrote this... It was shit in comparison.**

 **SHITS ABOUT TO GET COMPLICATED!**


	20. Dwarven Kingdom Arc (1)

**Before this starts, read this please.**

 **There has been some confusion on the story I've made. So here:**

 **-X-**

 **"Talking"**

 _ **'Thoughts'**_

 **[Items]**

 **{Spells}**

 **|Skill/Martial Art|**

 **-X-**

 **There, that easy enough for you peeps to understand?**

 **Jeez...**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

ON that paused, moment, we shall continue what we are currently on.

That went, precisely out of bound. Fucking out of control.

One does NOT simply expect that kind of shit to happen.

Some voice, what or whoever the fuck that was, told him that his son is alive and in another universe/world like it was a fucking fact! THAT ISNT NORMAL!

He subconsciously gritted his teeth out of frustration.

 _'That fucking voice, just how much does he fucking know?'_ He's eyes gazing forward, glaring at almost anything. _'That sonofabtch needs to explain... No, is he actually a deity? Fuck that, there can only be one God in existence. I dont fucking care about anything else but the existence of one true God...'_

 _'Fuck, I dont know what to set my beliefs in...'_ He sighed frustratingly as he shook his head. This however, didnt go unnoticed by his companion.

"My lord, is there anything concerning?" Tyrael spoke in a low voice.

To back-step and understand where we are in a nutshell, they are walking around in Theocracy around the commercial area.

"No, theres nothing to be concerned of." He waved dismissively. He was glad that he shook him out of his stupor, he wouldnt want to stay within that train of thought too much. It'd put his mind off course.

"However, Tyrael." Getting his attention. "I have a question."

"I will try my best to answer, my lord." He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"You have been active before, for at least a decade?"

"For 50 years my lord, although I am not certain for how long since I was contained within the **[Sealing Crystal]** afterwards."

"I see... And from that day, the day when you've been released in order to annihilate me from that Sunlight Scripture, I've been wondering-"

"Are... you throwing me away my lord?" Tyrael spoke in an almost grievous tone. "Have you found my services unsatisfactory?"

Alcatraz paused and looked at him surprised. "What? What sort of thinking made you thought of that, no! I am not throwing you away. It'd be a waste of some good usefulness from you and others."

"I see... Forgive me for my mistake my lord." He bowed.

"Stop that, do not make unnecessary gestures that will draw attention." He said quickly. He wouldnt want anyone get the wrong idea or some fucking attention from another party. There'd be chances and opportunities that'd be gone in a instant.

"Now continuing to the question, you were able to detect my strength. How?"

"It was because of your killing intent my lord. It was inconceivable to not feel that kind of power drawn out, stronger than my old masters."

"Hmmm..." Alcatraz then looked away, pondering with this information. "Were you able to sense any of unknown power or strength out there during these days?"

"I'm afraid not, my lord. Only you." As he was about to bow, he stopped himself. Remembering Alcatraz's words, and so he heed them.

"I see..." He then continued walking afterwards. "Since there is legitimately nothing to do, what do you think we should do?"

"Apologies, but this one cannot think of any helpful suggestions."

" *Sigh*. Its fine." 'At least I asked. Better than not asking out of nowhere.'

"Ah, my lord."

 _'Oh, did he think of something?'_ "What is it?"

"If this is permitted/allowed, then I suggest we visit the kingdoms from faraway."

 _'The faraway kingdoms? Like the Dragon and Holy kingdom?'_ "...What made you think of this?" He raised a curious brow.

"We have not obtained proper information amongst these kingdoms and I think it would be the best on gathering information that we might need or connected to your plans, my lord."

"..."

 _'That... That actually is not a bad idea. I think Ainz may have already sent out to gather for more information, but I think he lowered the priorities on them... Might be better if I went ahead. The Dragon kingdom might be a good place to start.'_

"Your suggestion is good." He nodded. "Then I think we should head out and seek information starting in the Dragon Kingdom."

 _'*Sigh*, theres too many things to take note of. I just want to laze around and play video games...'_

* * *

 **To the expedition force, the day after. . .**

After they've rested, they continued on their way to the Dwarven Kingdom. They continued their search, but unfortunately their efforts from dawn to dusk yielded no fruit.

 _[Holy sht, we've been walking for awhile now and how many fricking days have we departed!? WE HAVE FOUND, NOTHING!]_

 _[Khorne-san, calm down. I'm sure were nearby now]_

 _[I know your trying to cheer me up Ainz, but im pretty sure we've been searching for the entrance for around SEVERAL DAYS NOW!]_

If Ainz had a face he'd be grimacing from the loudness at the end part. _[Just try to think of it the thrill of the adventure, Khorne-san]_

Just as Khorne was about to retort back, Zenburu suddenly exclaimed in a strange voice.

"Over here! I remember this place!"

There were no more trees in sight, only a field of rocks. Zenberu's voice echoed exceptionally loudly in this place.

"Your Majesty! We should be very close!"

"Is that so! Then, everyone, proceed with caution!"

 _'Fricking finally, hopefully were here now/Finally were here.'_ Is what both Khorne and Ainz think.

In accordance with Ainz's orders, the group formed up into a neatly-ordered column.

"Then, I'll leave this to you, Zenberu."

"You can count on me!"

The group advanced, led by Zenberu.

Finally, they saw something which looked less like a cave than a crack in the mountain.

Ainz had seen something similar in Zenberu's memories, but he felt that it should have been bigger. Still, this was probably the right place, given Zenberu's overjoyed reaction.

The memories were Zenberu's own; the Lizardman's perspective ought to be more reliable than Ainz's fragmentary glimpses.

Ainz smoothed out his mussed-up robe, and gestured to Aura.

Acting as they had planned earlier, Aura led her beast towards the fissure.

"Kingdom of the Dwarves! His Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown, King of the newly-founded Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown to the south, has come to pay you a visit! Will you not send someone to receive him?!"

The voice of Aura the herald echoed through the fissure.

Yet, there was no response.

"Something's wrong." Khorne said lowly. "Something is wrong here."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Zenburu said that there should be at least someone outside right? Well, there aint anyone... I suggest sending in the Hanzos."

Ainz without any hesitance nodded before turning to the said name. "...Hanzos"

"Presenting ourselves to the Master."

The ninjas poured out of Shalltear's shadow. The other Hanzos were arranged behind the Hanzo Leader.

"Infiltrate the interior and verify the situation. Do not be spotted."

"It shall be done. May I ask how far we should investigate? The Dwarven city is said to be riddled with mining tunnels. Fully investigating the intricate web of those tunnels will take a long time."

"Perform a cursory inspection. Focus on the central region and the administrative areas of the city. You may investigate the tunnel interiors later."

"Understood."

The Hanzos took off in a sprint, following their Leader. The way in which they ran, leaving afterimages behind them, was a motion unique to high-level ninja-type monsters.

Ainz indicated that Zenberu should return to the center of the group — allowing him to wait in a safe space. He could be very useful when negotiating with the Dwarves.

"—Shalltear, don't slack off on security."

"Understood!"

After using a skill, Shalltear was fully armed and armored in an instant. She surveyed her surroundings carefully, not letting a single detail escape her.

Now that Shalltear — the strongest Guardian of Nazarick — was ready for battle, no opponent, however strong they might be, could instantly kill her with a single combo. That said, experience was the important thing when fighting players, and giving that task to the inexperienced Shalltear was quite dangerous.

In other words, the experienced Ainz might still need to act as a role model for her.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Ainz-sama."

"Hmmm? How so?"

"You've known about the 'Lord of the Rings' right? This might have gone the same with this scenario."

"...Are you saying it might be the goblins?"

Khorne chuckled, confusing Ainz a bit. "Ainz-sama, were in a different world. I doubt even the Orcs and Goblins look the same from the 'Lord of the Rings'."

Ainz was silent before chuckling to himself. "You might be right about that."

Soon, the Hanzos returned. They had taken longer than expected, probably because they had traveled a long way.

The Hanzos lined up before Ainz and fell to one knee. Naturally, their leader spoke for them.

"—Ainz-sama, we have discovered what might be a Dwarven residential area. We searched it, but found no signs of life."

"—What happened?"

"We did not investigate thoroughly, but there were no corpses or any sign of household products within the houses. Neither were there any signs of battle."

"It would seem the Dwarves abandoned this city of their own will, for some reason."

He glanced at Zenberu, who seemed very shocked as well. He might only have known him for a short time, but he had gained a bit of insight into Zenberu's personality, and this did not seem like an act.

Considering Khorne's words, it might have been going the same scenario, however from the Hanzo's report; there were no signs of battle.

"—All right, then. Lead us to the residential district."

"Yes!"

Ainz followed behind the Hanzos. This was unknown territory and he could not be careless here. Shalltear, Aura, Khorne and Zenberu were also escorted by high-level undead and magical beasts.

The only ones left outside were the low-level Vampire Brides and the Mammoth-like magical beasts.

This was done to set a trap. Any unknown beings who saw them as enemies would surely start whittling down their fighting strength from the part of their forces which they were confident in beating. In addition, it was basic tactics to begin attacking their supply lines in the hope of learning something from the objects which they dropped.

Thus, he did not leave them there alone. He had also positioned a Hanzo nearby, in concealment.

However, that Hanzo was not there to rescue them. Rather, it was there to observe the enemy and learn about their attackers. After that, being able to learn their fallback point — or better yet, their home base — would be an unexpected bonus.

The reason why they had not returned to Nazarick at any point during their journey was also to prevent the opposition from knowing that they could replenish their forces infinitely using the **{Gate}** spell. This would make them think that Ainz and company could be worn down over time.

Ainz did not want the Vampire Brides to die. However, he did not mind sacrificing respawning POP monsters to gain information on the enemy.

Entering the cave, there was no light coming from the outside in the cave, and soon they were immersed in complete darkness. However, it posed no problems to Ainz, who had darkvision. Shalltear, Aura, Khorne, the other undead and the magical beasts also possessed that ability. At their level, mere darkness was not a disadvantage to anyone present.

Zenberu, on the other hand, was being cradled like a princess by one of the undead.

It would have been a sight to see if it wasnt the overly cautious situation going on.

Given the fact that all the stalactites and stalagmites in the area had been cleared away, and the fact that the area was flattened and easy to walk through, there was no doubt that this place was a Dwarven city.

The Hanzos led them onward. There were many forking paths along the way, all of which led quickly to dead ends, according to the Hanzos guiding them. They had probably been dug to confuse intruders and buy time, or perhaps to help mount a counterattack.

There were spells which Ainz could use under these circumstances, but the Hanzos lacked such abilities. It only made sense that they had taken a long time considering they had to investigate all these possible paths.

As he thought about that, one of the Hanzos turned to face him.

"Ainz-sama, we are about to reach the residential district."

"Really now. ...There's some kind of blurred lighting in the distance, Hanzo. Didn't you say there were no Dwarves here?"

"Yes, there are none. This light is being emitted by a crystalline mineral."

A vast open space sprawled ahead of them.

As he looked for the source of the illumination, he saw multiple sturdy pillars supporting the ceiling. Crystal-like objects grew from the ceiling, and they radiated the light which the Hanzos had spoken of. There were no other sources of light — no man-made ones, at least — as far as Ainz could see.

 _'Alcatraz might have a field day using those.'_ Khorne mused as he'd thought of his friend probably using those crystal-like objects for other uses. Knowing his innovative side with the evidence of him making a Servo Skull, he probably would.

Damn it, he should have asked for one before. It would have be quite useful for this kind of situations.

"Hmm…"

As Ainz surveyed the city, the flame of hope in his heart went out with a 'chu~', as if extinguished by a basin of cold water.

It was too run-down.

The stories he had heard of the Dwarven city conjured up a mental image of a shining, intricate and dignified place, but there was no sign of that here. There was no trace of YGGDRASIL — of a player's presence — here either.

Ainz stepped forward, and pushed open the door to one of the buildings.

As the Hanzos had said, he was greeted by an empty space.

He could not see any furniture from where he stood at the entrance. The only things that remained were shelves which had been installed into the walls and other things which could not be moved. White dust covered the ground. It would seem nobody had been in here for quite some time.

"This place's been abandoned for a long time." Khorne said. "No one's here, all happened probably from an evacuation."

"Probably, but we cant be certain of that." He turned to the Hanzos. "—Hanzos. Search the tunnels outside this city for anything that might serve as a clue. Find the reason why this city was abandoned. However, given that we know nothing about the extent of the tunnel network, return if you feel you have gone too far."

"Understood!"

While it might have been faster to have everyone head out on their own and search, Ainz was not nearly stupid enough to split the party under these circumstances where he did not know what was going on. He ordered everyone to gather and conduct a little investigation. As Ainz waited behind, they opened the doors of one building after another.

All of them were the same as the first. And checking all the houses like this would take a lot of time.

"Aura, you have the best senses of all of us. Have you found any clues?"

"Nope. Can't feel anyone around."

 _[Told you so]_

Ainz ignored his sarcastic comment before looking around.

"Hmmmm... Then we'll split up into two teams to search further. Shalltear, take command of the undead and act as our lookouts. Aura, go ahead to the house where Zenberu stayed the last time he was here. Search the city for the reason why the Dwarves are no longer around, but take care not to stray too far."

The two Guardians replied in the affirmative, and then he saw Zenberu bowing in gratitude. Khorne however, seems to be on guard.

"You sense something Khorne?"

Khorne didnt respond for several seconds before nodding his head in acknowledgement. "Just a guess but I'll just put it in my theory. This place might have been abandoned, maybe in panic or an evacuation order. It cant be a battle, otherwise it'd be impossible to see any old corpses or skeletons lying around. Long time too."

Ainz thought of his words. It would make sense, he hasnt seen any corpses littering around; just like the Hanzos said. It might have been an evacuation order from what Khorne said.

Ainz cast **{Fly}**. He slowly floated up.

"Ainz-sama!"

Shalltear flew over in a panic. "It's dangerous! Please descend!"

"Come to think of it, you're right. It seems I got careless."

It was only natural that Shalltear would be angry. After all, he had flown up — where anyone could draw a clear line of fire to him — purely because he was acting on a baseless instinct.

"Still, the fact that I was not attacked is further proof that there's nobody here. Also, there's a chance that anyone who spotted me might want to come closer to learn more, so I'll leave perimeter security to you."

"Please do not use yourself to lure the enemy into a trap."

 _'Punitto-san had a point; depending on the circumstances, a leader might have to use themselves as bait. ...Still, I guess it's hard for someone like Shalltear to understand that, given that she isn't one of my friends, but my protector.'_

"Forgive me," Ainz said to Shalltear before looking downwards.

This was a city, filled with many identical buildings, as neatly laid-out as a go board. Although most of the buildings looked like they had been cast from the same mold, there were few which seemed larger than the others.

"There's an impressive-looking building over there, and there and there." He said. "Shall we go and look?"

"...Let's call Aura back first. It feels like things might become very troublesome if there's an ambush there."

Everything Shalltear had said since just now had a point.

"Ainz-sama!"

Just then, Aura's voice came from below. Looking down, he saw Aura and Zenberu waving to Ainz, and given the way they were doing so, it would appear something out of the ordinary had taken place.

"Looks like they've found something."

"It seems that way."

The two of them exchanged looks before landing alongside Aura, followed shortly by the undead hurrying to their position.

 _[That was foolish of you Ainz, you want to be targeted or something?]_

 _[I had a feeling that there is no one here, so I thought it'd be better if I'll fly and look around from the top]_

 _[Yes but still, you doing that would risk an obvious ambush tactic]_

"Come see this, Ainz-sama!"

Aura led them into one of the houses she had opened up. Ainz gave the place a once-over, but he could not detect any differences from the other buildings, and he found nothing special within it.

"No, this isn't it. On our way to the home of the Dwarf who took care of Zenberu, we found several buildings that had been opened up. After checking them, I found footprints on the ground, and those might not be Dwarven footprints. Here, have a look. Zenberu, Dwarves don't go barefoot, right?"

"Ahh, of course not. They all wear shoes, and they don't take them off even inside their homes. I used to see them in sturdy, metal-soled boots."

"That means these footprints are clearly not Dwarven."

"How much can you learn from them?"

"Hmm, let's see…"

Aura tilted her head in contemplation.

"They seem to have been made by a biped, and the drag marks between the left and right footprints suggest a tail of some sort."

"Was it something like a Lizardman?" Shalltear turned to look at Zenberu.

"No, it wasn't. The tail is slim, not thick like Zenberu's. Also, the footprints were filled in with dust, so they must have been left there for quite some time. Whoever left them did not go back and forth often. Also, it looks like the person who came in here left immediately after entering. ...Did they come because they were interested in a Dwarven city?"

"Doubt it, but we should guess that it might these things that caused this place to be abandoned?" Khorne mused out.

"Maybe..." Aura shifted her gaze from the house to the road outside.

"And it' wasn't just one person… there were a lot, at least 10 of them."

"How far can you follow this trail? This is our only clue, after all, so I'd like to follow up on it as much as possible."

"Understood. Could you follow behind me, then?"

There was no possible reason to refuse.

Everyone trailed after Aura, while Shalltear stood by behind Aura to protect her. The owner of the footprints moved as Aura had predicted — it had the same objective as Ainz, wandering around and looking into the Dwarven buildings.

Halfway through the trail, Aura suddenly ground to a halt and stared at the road ahead. She was looking at one of the huge buildings that Ainz had spotted from above.

"There's many identical footprints here. It looks like a squad of them came from over there. What should we do? Should we investigate this squad?"

"...No, it might be better to see where these footprints' owners disappeared to. We'll investigate the other group later."

"Understood!"

Aura started moving again. In the end, they reached a building that was fused with the walls and seemed to span the entire city. It looked like a bungalow, but it was huge.

"...There shouldn't be anyone inside, but for safety's sake, I will use magic after this. The enemy's defensive spells might take effect centered on me, so everyone should keep their distance."

"Overly paranoid case, of course." Fortunately, Khorne just mouthed this, barely a whisper.

Using divination-type magic carried the risk of being targeted by counterattacks. While the only one among them who might actually be killed in one hit by such a backlash was Zenberu, there was no reason to unnecessarily deplete his subordinates' health.

"Ainz-sama, please allow me to guard your person."

"Eh? Then I'll come too."

"No," He shook his head. "you need to stay where you won't be affected and watch your surroundings."

After being rebuked by Shalltear, Aura looked pleadingly at Ainz, but in this case, Ainz shared Shalltear's opinion.

"Indeed. Your sensory abilities are the best among us, Aura. While it does not seem likely, if there actually is an ambush, you may end up being the first one to deal with it."

After hearing that from her master, Aura had nothing left to say. All she could do was reluctantly express her acknowledgement.

Ainz conjured a magical sensor and sent it into the building.

With that, Khorne and the others looked around their surroundings. Scanning even for a tiniest of movements.

After a quick search of the building's interior revealed no trace of the enemy. He quickly summarized the state of the inside of the building, and then let Aura head inside, in order to verify if the footprints ended inside that tunnel.

After that, Ainz, Shalltear and Zenberu followed. He left the magical beasts and undead waiting outside in case the Hanzos returned in the meantime.

Aura then stopped at the tunnel's entrance.

"The footprints came from here. Shall we go on?"

Ainz briefly paused before answering.

"No, let's not. There's other places to investigate in the city. We'll leave this place to the very end. Also, it would be better to have the Hanzos around for it."

One could also say that the tunnels were very extensive, considering that the Hanzos still had not returned. After they went back outside, Ainz cast a **{Message}** spell to speak to the Hanzo Leader.

 _[What's the matter, Hanzos? Haven't you found anything yet?]_

 _[Our deepest apologies for taking so long. However, please take heart; though it has taken some time, we have finally found a trace of someone's presence]_

 _[What? Really? Did you discover any evidence about the disappearance of the Dwarves?]_

 _[This is not proper evidence, but there seems to be something — a sound coming from the depths of this tunnel]_

 _[Not a natural sound, I take it?]_ He mused.

 _[Indeed! It sounds like someone digging out an ore vein. What should we do? Would it be best if we went forth to investigate?]_

Ainz was about to say their location, but pointing out their precise location wouldn't do.

 _[We will use a torch as a signal]_

 _[Understood!]_

After ending the **{Message}** , Ainz took out a torch. It was self-igniting, and he handed it to one of the undead waiting nearby. The undead creature waved it from side to side, signalling the Hanzos, whose location was unknown.

After some time, the Hanzos finally appeared within his field of vision.

"Forgive our tardiness, Master."

"Dispense with the formalities, time is money. Take us there now."

"Understood!"

Ainz rode atop a magical beast in pursuit of the running ninjas. Eventually, they came before a building like the one they found while following the footsteps. The Hanzos stopped here, so this was probably their destination.

After alighting from his beast, Ainz listened to the Hanzos' explanation of the situation.

"There is a hidden tunnel within this building. The entity in question is inside that tunnel."

Aura then began notifying Ainz regarding about a new pair of footprints.

Ainz nodded to Aura, who was staring at the ground in front of the building.

"...Let's try to open a friendly dialogue with this person. Even if they attack, you are only allowed to defend yourselves. Under no circumstances are we to make the first move. Do you understand? In order to avoid alarming the other party, we'll have Aura try to talk to them, and then—"

Ainz touched his face.

 _'Were humans the only species that shunned the undead? Or was it a given fact of this world?'_ Would be what he was thinking.

 _[You want me to help you out?]_

 _[I... I will determine if you are needed of sort once we came to see this person]_

 _[Alright then]_

"Alright, Hanzos. Take us to where you heard that sound."

The Hanzos led them through the building and into the tunnel. The ceiling was fairly low, so it should have been excavated by Dwarves. Dwarves in YGGDRASIL were universally short in stature.

Aura's ears twitched as they moved through the tunnel. That confirmed the accuracy of the Hanzos' report.

Ainz strained to listen, but he could not pick up the sound Aura had heard.

"Is that it? ...Is it close?"

"It's hard to tell. I can't judge the distance accurately because of the echoes."

"Umu. If it's in a straight line, an arcane eye would be able to reveal the other side's identity…"

Ainz was having trouble picking on what kind of action he should put to next.

Someone without Aura's keen hearing — derived from racial or job classes — would not be able to hear anything due to the distance between them. However, if they drew closer, the other party might pick up on the presence of a long procession on the move.

If anyone heard an unknown group approaching them, their first instinct would probably be to flee for their own safety. Of course, having Aura around meant that they would not be able to escape, but the opposition might still be able to elude her if they could **{Teleport}** or if they had skills which allowed them to meld into the earth.

"Then, we'll send out the stealth-capable people from this point on. Aura and the Hanzos, you'll go first. I will follow. Shalltear, you should wait here."

"If that is your order."

"...No, would it be a bad idea to wait here?"

Ainz paused as he looked up onto the ceiling, thinking before replying.

"Fair enough. Return to the building from earlier and wait for us to return. ...No, if I do that, the Hanzos will also… Aura, do you think the footprints lead toward the source of the sound?"

"Yes, they're heading there. The person who made them is probably the source of the sound."

"I see. Then, can you lead me there?"

Aura nodded.

"Then, the two of us will go ahead first. Everyone except Aura and myself will proceed to the building at the entrance of the tunnel. If anything untoward happens, particularly the appearance of powerful beings on our level, fall back immediately. In that case, we will make our own escape, so do not be worried. The destination for any **{Gates}** will be Aura's building in the forest."

"Understood! But will the two of you really be alright by yourselves?"

Even Khorne seem worried.

"I'm not sure. Well, I'd like to think that we'll be fine."

 _[If you think that you are in trouble, do not trouble yourself to call for help Ainz]_

 _[I thank you for your worries Khorne-san, I will call for help if I deem myself to be in... trouble]_

As the two went into the tunnels in silence, Khorne slowly moved his fingers around. He wanted to activate his **[Power Claws]** , but that would give the wrong impressions out to the others around. Especially with Ainz in their presence.

He was quite worried for what should happen next. Even if the risk of encountering another Player is incredibly low, almost non-existent, he couldn't help but feel that unearthly sensation that there was something wrong with this mountain the moment he had entered it. Although faint, it was definitely there.

He wondered how in the hell Ainz did not feel that. Perhaps he ignored it? Should he talk to him about it, or keep it to himself until the time was needed? Oh, decisions, decisions. He really couldn't make up his mind which one to do...

"Hey, half-blood. I've got a question."

He was brought out of his thoughts by a bell-like voice, and turned to its owner, Shalltear.

"Hm? Yes?"

"...Do you know of a human who was allies with Ainz Ooal Gown?"

 _'Human? What human? Was there a human ally- ohhhhhhh, so that's who she meant...'_

It was like an imaginary light bulb flashed over his head as Khorne came to the realization of whom she was referring to...

"You speak of Gabriel?" Shalltear nodded her head. He raised a brow. "How do you know him?"

"I... heard a conversation between the Supreme Beings, and they were talking about this human 'Gabriel', and his mistress 'Alisha'."

Khorne silently listened to her explanation. The way she said those names was in a somewhat shaky voice. He was suspicious of her hiding something, but he dismissed it as he casually replied.

"...Is there something else you want to ask about him?"

"Its... not really about him, but the woman with him."

The half-human felt his eye twitch, so glad that they can't see due to his closed-helm.

"Aaah. You mean Alisha?" She nodded. "What do you want to know about her?"

"I just want to know of her role, and how does a vampire like her became attached to a human." Shalltear said in a tone clearly showing her curiosity and confusion.

 _'Huh. Odd... Wait... Is she jealous?'_

"You mean became her partner? His wife you mean?"

She simply nodded in reply, whereas Khorne shrugged nonchalantly before speaking.

"That I do not know, but how I know of them started from a tale that we have... in a way, they 'accidentally', have a not-so-bad line of relationship with each other."

 _'Except for that "Mark of Fire" event, all went FUBAR the f*** out of that time.'_ He inwardly shuddered at that memory. The rage he felt... The massacre he had seen.

It wasn't a pleasant time for some Players who joined the event. Here is to make the readers understand this sht.

The event was something similar to a treasure-hunt. All you had to do was go to Muspelheim and find a gem with a fickle, moving flame inside. The **[Marked Flame of the Chosen God Baveyr]** , was enchanted gem that can be crafted into an item or weapon. This however, wasn't just a normal gem.

Said gem was like a [World Class Item] grade material. The event only described its abilities to have destructive powers capable on defeating several Raid Bosses. The information only said that and nothing else. Almost the whole of YGGDRASIL was left VERY curious about it, and Players all over decided to try and obtain this thing.

But in truth, it was basically the work of the sh*tty Devs who decided to create some entertainment for themselves, and to sit, watch, and enjoy how things will go on and on, to see how they will TRY to get it.

And of COURSE, there was a slight catch.

Those who found the gem couldn't extract it normally. Touching the gem itself would result in instantaneous flame damage, and CANNOT even be picked up without meeting certain requirements.

The requirements included farming a s***-ton of flame-type monsters their some VERY specific **[Data Crystals]**. Many needed to be harvested for those fu*king things. How many? Half a MILLION! And of course, some Players gave up almost halfway due to how it was a time-wasting event. They deemed it so impossible that no one would be able to reach the half million required. Most often complained on how b*** the requirement was and of course, didn't focus on it then.

Sometimes Muspelheim world servers which filled with thousands of dangerous mobs lurking around, were often found empty. All the monsters were hunted down by the Players who wished to obtain the **[Marked Flame of the Chosen God]**. So all the mobs were barely found because of the intense farming and grinding.

Of course this also produced a surprise-event. But I would leave that out of the explanation since it would probably take... At least 5 minutes of reading this s***, and none of you would like to know the details of my horrible writi-

 **GO BACK TO THE STORY DAMN IT!**

"What do you mean?" She almost growled, her expression betraying her confusion. "You mean that their first meeting was an 'accident'?"

"Okay, okay. I truly don't know, but it was just the way that Alcatraz-san told me about him." He said quickly as he raised his hands in surrender.

He wouldn't want to anger the petite-vampire right now. It would fu*k everything up, and he didn't want to cause anymore problems. Not when she seemed REALLY interested in this topic.

 _'Ainz, you better hurry up. I dont wanna accidentally screw your plans over!'_

He began to tell her about his relationship with Gabriel and Alisha, as well about them too. He of course didn't tell her about some certain things that another Player knows about. It would complicate the s*** out of their minds.

He told her the basic knowledge of the couple. What confused him is that she didn't seem surprised about what he told her on some things. Like about how her creator Peroroncino lost to Alisha so many times, only won one or two by default. With the exception of members of the expedition group listening in, they all looked at him in surprise. He thought that she'd get angry, but he didn't expect her to be calm.

He thought that she'd gotten angry, but he didn't expect her to be calm.

"Wait, I find this suspicious..." He absent-mindedly said.

Shalltear looked at him confused. "Huh? What do you mean suspicious?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips with a huff.

"...You already knew about some of this, don't you?"

"Oh, I already knew about it. But I just want to ask about them from you."

And before he could ask why, a Hanzo appeared and kneeled.

"Forgive me for the interruption, but there is something that you should know Shalltear-sama."

"What is it?"

"To the tunnel connecting to the building, we found some footprints. Some which seem to be quite recent, estimating some hours ago."

Khorne could see Shalltear lowering her head a bit, she was actually thinking.

Probably because she wants to redeem her usage of herself to Ainz... Quite the determination.

"Investigate it. Found out where the trails lead and how many there are. Don't go too far."

"Yes, Shalltear-sama."

The said Hanzo then left.

Khorne hummed. "You seem to be quite a thinker now, Shalltear."

"I am determined to make myself useful to Ainz-sama." She said harshly, although some pride could be sensed from her voice.

And before he could speak again, he heard multiple footsteps coming from the tunnel. Sensing the familiar negativity, it seems Ainz has returned. With a guest, and a dwarf to be exact!

Once they emerged, they were immediately welcomed by the others.

The said dwarf seem to take a defensive stance almost immediately. Must be an instinctive feeling, which was understandable because of most of the creature around in present.

Shalltear quietly stepped forward and bowed.

"Ainz-sama. Forgive me for bothering you just as you returned, but there is a slight problem."

"...Where are the rest of the Hanzos? What happened?" He quickly glanced to the red-armored individual.

"Yes! Actually, someone else entered this cave, through the tunnel in the building to which Aura guided you. My deepest apologies for only telling you now, but I have already sent some of the Hanzos to investigate."

"There's no need to apologize, Shalltear. You chose wisely. We'll wait for the Hanzos to return, analyze their reports, and then decide what to do. Then—"

He paused, then glanced at the Dwarf who had once stayed here. The Dwarf was not paying attention to the events on this side. Instead, he was engaged in an animated conversation with Zenberu. Listening closely, it seemed to concern the Dwarf that had saved Zenberu.

"—Gondo. Pardon me for a moment, but it seems someone has infiltrated this city. There is a possibility that the use of force will be warranted here. When the time comes, I hope you will serve as a witness to your nation that such a course of action could not be avoided."

"Of course. Leave that to me. Although, I hope you will limit any damage caused to a minimum."

Ainz nodded. It was only natural to avoid obstacles that would affect future negotiations.

 _[Nothing happened?]_

 _[Nope, but unless you want to count on Shalltear's determination, then maybe yea]_

 _[What do you mean?]_

 _[She seems to be quite determined in serving you more Ainz, maybe more zealously? Im not sure, but her determination should be that obvious to you. Probably because of that incident of which she almost got brainwashed]_

He grunted. _[Seems quite so...]_

 _[Oh and once we got time, I need to speak you about the feeling I've had for some time. Its regarding about the mountain being... wrong]_

And with that, Ainz agreed before turning to Shalltear.

"Shalltear, how's our perimeter?"

"I've already dispersed Aura's beasts into the vicinity… How's that, Aura?"

"That should work. Even if the enemy can turn invisible, my beasts can still sniff them out."

"I see. Then let's wait for the Hanzos to return."

After a while, they did.

According to them, the opposition seemed to be Quagoas. There were over 100 of them. Gondo was listening from the side and seemed quite shocked. This was far in excess of a mere scouting force; in all likelihood, this was a combat group, or a migrating tribe.

"..Shalltear. Capture them all. Can you do that?"

"If that is your command."

"Then I command you to do so. Do you understand why I want you to capture them?"

"It is to question them and prevent word about us from leaking out."

 _[Told you so, determined]_

Ainz nodded grandly.

"Correct. If we only capture one of them alive, then we can only interrogate one of them. This increases the chance that we might be compromised and that we might end up learning false information. In addition, we must consider that we may need to make an example of them."

There was one more thing Ainz did not mention because Gondo was there — that simply believing one side of the story might turn out poorly for them. Who knew, it might be better to strike a deal with the Quagoa than the Dwarves.

Might be...

"Go then, Shalltear. I await your good news."

* * *

 **Carne Village. . .**

It was a normal day for the inhabitants of Carne village, as they were tending to their crops, children playing and getting along with each other, and Enri's Goblin Troops patrolling the . Just the usual.

Except for the fact that the place has expanded a bit due to the sudden appearance and usage of the second [Horn of the Goblin General], and the few THOUSAND extra Goblin Troop that now called it home. So the place is a lot more heavily fortified and lively, with some expansions done on several sections. Not going into the Great Forest of Tob of course. Not yet anyways.

Anyways, sounds of a young teen breathing heavily from the beatings he received from the sparring session he just had stood his ground. The young teen wasn't wearing a shirt, and bruises can be seen all over his surprisingly muscled-tone body. His figure was slim, yet able-fitted, and he was even taller than before. He wore a cloth bandanna over his forehead, with bandages around his wrists, and some all over both of his hands.

This was Zete Norton, now several years older, and in front of him was a young-looking man with a normal expression on his face. He only wore a simple white shirt and padded brown pants. This was Silverin, or rather "Estel" as he currently was called.

*pant* *wheeze* *pant* *pant*

"Still not good enough, Zete." He said plainly. "You still need to work on your speed and footing."

"What...*pant*do you think... I *wheeze*... was doing, huh?" Zete said sarcastically through labored breaths. "I... still... couldn't... touch you. Keh!"

"Oh, do not think so dispassionately my dear boy." He said as he tossed him a jug of water, which he caught easily.

"This kind of strength needs a little work and effort! Earning your right to be a strong warrior with a sense of righteousness!"

The teen took big gulps of water, greedily drinking down.

"Aaaaah. And how did you earn your strength then? Even after these years, I don't think you're normal!"

Even without using his skills and any items, he managed to beat him in close quarters.

"I never said I am normal, monsieur." He shrugged. "But I did however earn my position of strength through great challenges."

'From farming bosses and collecting easy kills from the pickings. But you don't need to know that anyways.' He mused to himself.

"Heh. I honestly doubt that, Mr. Noble."

The human player sighed fatiguely. "How many times do I have to remind you Zete boy? I am not a noble."

"But you do act like one!" Zete, and other goblins who were watching the spar and drinking from their breaks, shouted in unison.

"Ah! Just because I'm a well educated man, and know good manners doesn't mean I am a noble!" He retorted. "How many times do I have to explain that!?"

Everyone but Estel laughed joyfully, almost forgetting what happened few hours ago. Estel then just sighed before laughing lightly right along with them. Estel had given the boy training for the past years. Though it only felt like months as time passed by. Way too quickly it felt at times.

With the **[Green Giver]** (an XP booster item), Zete had managed to reach on lvl-31. His strength and fighting prowess would be comparable to an Adamantite-ranked plate adventurer, if not Warrior-Captain level, but it was still not enough.

 _'His training has not yet been finished. It's Not enough.'_

Using his silver tongue, he managed to bullshit the information about the [Green Giver], as a family hierloom that acted as a one-of-kind training booster item. I mean, come on! Giving them that kind of assist would almost immediately class them as Hero level... For this world apparently. So making sure he wouldn't blab about it was the obvious choice.

Said item was also used on a few of the goblins summoned by Enri, to see if they could grow stronger, but it did not work. Estel figured that since they would have been goblin NPC summons in the game, which could not gain EXP, they would not grow in strength. Typically, NPCs were locked in at certain level caps that could not change. Something that was shared by the NPCs of Nazarick as well.

Despite that, ever since the previous encounter with Prince Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself (f**k the Re-Estize Kingdom, their classism, and long names), and his army, the goblins were more determined than ever to protect their master Enri. Ditto for the other villagers and militia of the big village.

(It's not even a village anymore! Its almost like a small city in my opinion.)

"So... would I be able to fight against Dr- Watcher-sama?"

Estel looked at him from toe-to-head, and stared at him for a long time, making Zete feel a tad nervous. Then the nobleman plainly answered with a shake of a head.

"No. You've gotten stronger than before, but from what I've seen before from when you two fought, it's not enough. You aren't strong enough to face him head-on."

Zete was about to speak, but Estel continued on regardless.

"He held his strength back boy."

Those words made his eyes widen like dinner plates as Estel firmly continued.

"He held back to fight you on a semi-even level, but even then he outclassed you in terms of experience from that time..."

(The first sparring match between Watcher and Zete, when Zete was still just a boy.)

He noticed that the boy clenched his hand into a fist, with his knuckles almost seeming to go white. His best guess was from anger and frustration.

"So... your saying, I haven't reached his level yet?"

"...No." Estel says bluntly.

After he said that, Zete started to chuckle, then slowly laugh. Estel looked at him with concern, but realized he was just venting out his frustration from the information he had been given. Would probably make him lose his will to-

"Then, looks like I'll have to get stronger!"

He raised his fists and clenched them tightly as he resolutely made his declarations.

"I will earn my right and worth to be his apprentice!"

Estel gave a look of slight disbelief and shock before nodding with a small smile on his lips. He would have to told him to stop, but sensing his determination... He couldn't just bring himself to tell him to stop from growing now could he?

"Heheheheh.~ You are quite interesting boy. You sure you wanna get stronger?"

He took a stance as he continued to speak.

"You'll face harsh challenges and risks."

"Hah! I dont care." Zete did the same as he continued.

"Like I said, I need to become stronger to reach Watcher-sama's level!"

"Come on, Zete! Beat him!"

"Don't lose this time!"

"He's gonna lose this time..."

"THINK POSITIVELY GOBO-SAN!"

The audience, now glowing to see the rematch, consisting of both goblins and humans, cheered mostly for Zete. Well, mostly. It seemed that he still had some "fans". Mostly of the female variety, with maybe one or two men sprinkled in.

"Estel-san, please win!"

"Don't lose to that brat!"

"Oi!"

Estel tuned out the cheers, but he smiled even more from Zete's words.

"Then... you'll have to beat me."

With a simple flick of the wrist, he motioned for him to come and get him.

" **|Ability Boost|** , **|Flow Acceleration|** , **|Full Throttle|** , **|Gale Acceleration|**!"

Activating and stacking several **|Martial Arts|** , Zete then quickly rushed in with a fury of punches. Estel managed to swipe, dodge, and block his attacks gracefully and swiftly, and once finding a good opportunity to counter-attack, he quickly sent in a precise punch to Zete's stomach.

Zete managed to barely block it in time before going around Estel's attacks like a viper coiling around its prey.

"Ohhh!" Estel grunted as he dodged the punch aiming towards his face.

"You're going much faster, and getting more fluid now." He commented with a pleased tone of voice.

Zete said nothing and instead grunted. Out of frustration, he pulled a roundhouse kick, but Estel blocked it with his arm. Zete did something new and jumped the instant his kick was blocked.

"Huh?" Was all Estel said.

" **|Empowered Sky Claw|**!"

Zete looked like a hawk staring down its prey, with his nails turning into big, brightly shining claws. In the blink of an eye he clawed at Estel, whom just brought his arms up to block the attack. Zete clawed his arms using his strange and unexpected attack buff, ripping through the skin of the human player...

Or did it?

Zete looked at his fingers, his glowing nails were gone, and his fingers were bloodied. He shook out from his shock before delivering a sucker punch to Estel's unguarded side, who only grunted as he elbowed the teen's face. This then resulting in him flying several meters from Estel before managed to land on his feet. Estel stared at him for a few moments before looking at his arms, and then made a satisfied grunt.

"Huh. You've done well..."

"H-Huh?"

Zete looked at him with a bewildered expression before replying.

"W-What do you mean?"

Estel laughed wholeheartedly at his shock before speaking.

"Hahahahaha~! I said you did well, my boy Zete! You did well!"

This only confused Zete, not to mention the audience.

"B-But I didn't do any damage to you..."

He was trying to retort, but Estel silenced him by looking at and lifting up his arms.

"You managed to scratch off the skin in my arms, even if just slightly. And this is the first, real damage you've managed to do. You did it!" He exclaimed with excitement as he excitedly clapped his hands to congratulate him.

Zete smiled and laughed shakily at the declaration.

"I... I did it. Hoo... Hrm..."

With his energy and and will spent, Zete's knees then gave up on him. Estel managed to catch him before he collapsed face-first into the dirt.

"You've done well... Good job, kid." He said in a gentle tone as he smiled. "You passed."

Estel then looked up to the audience with a face brimming with energy.

"This calls in for a celebration! Who's with me?"

The people then cheered and shouted with excitement in reply, as everyone then started to move as one to throw together a party. This definitely was a moment to celebrate, and they would not waste it.

 **(Just to break this to you all, this part of the chapter isnt an official one to the story, just a teaser that I want ya'll to sneak peek into. Thats all. Angry? Good. Feel the rage flowing through you.)**

* * *

 **Somewhere of France in the past... ?...**

 _The place was in ruins, bodies lay around, mutilated body parts were all over the place. Among the corpses, only two stood out._

 _One was standing with a weapon raised, while the other was limping on the other uninjured leg._

 _"You... What have you done?!" A man with a bloodied face shouted. His armor beyond broken, and his limbs unmovable._

 _"This... is nothing personal. I guarantee you." The man said while panting through breaths_

 _"'Nothing personal'?" He snorted. "Bullshit! You killed Captain Kolas, Brother Sil and Rikz without remorse. And you say this is nothing personal!?"_

 _"This is for the Enclave, my friend." He said calmly. "It is to gain trust within their numbers, and gaining in their favor in which I would return with their secrets and information."_

 _"You are going way beyond sense, Zark..." He spat blood. "You made a great mistake on that offer!"_

 _He slowly aimed the pistol to the said person. "Like I said Vinny... This is nothing personal, and I dont make mistakes."_

 _Vinny gave one last glare at him. "Then you are lost to the Brotherhood..."_

 _"...Levi Evidcai." Were the last words before he shot him at the head. Blood splattered across the ground._

 _The sounds of the body fell, and then silence..._

 _"Levi Evidcai..." He repeated before slowly limping away, noticing a metal pipe, he grabbed it and used it as a walking stick to support himself._

 _As he slowly limps away, sudden scenes went into his mind._

 _Scenes of him brutally killing the personnel within the facility. Fuck them, they deserve it._

 _The ones that have betrayed him he killed, their ones that lied to him, he had brothers in the stupid war the ones that made him lose his previous life; that he could no longer return._

 _All before of a fucking contract._

 _'I didnt betray you all...' He grunts painfully walking away... Silently..._

 **-The betrayal of Zark, against the BoSA-**

 **XX years from the present**

* * *

 **For this OC, its not particularly mine. Credits to a friend of mine who wishes to put his RP OC into this story. Which I pressured him a bit to do it... Dont look at me like that, he was having 2nd thoughts on not trying to put his DnD OC into this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silverin (OC) Stats**

 **Name: Silverin 'Estel' Robarde (Roleplay - Heavy)**

 **Epithet: Feather'd Drifter, Aeunilourin, Swift-blade, Heart-Piercer**

 **Race: Farilourenan (Far-man), Human**

 **Allegiance: Epethorean League (Trading Guild), none**

 **Residence: Carne Village**

 **Karma: Chaotic Neutral 200**

 **Level: 71**

 **XXXX**

 **Job Class**

 **Sure-Hit-Hitter (Special Job class) (5)**

 **Swashbuckler (5)**

 **Sword Saint (10)**

 **Cutthroat Master (10)**

 **Musketeer (10)**

 **Drifter (10)**

 **Rogue (15)**

 **Outdoors man** **(15)**

 **Others (10)**

 **XXXX**

 **HP: 78**

 **MP: 11**

 **Phy. Atk: 70**

 **Phy. Def: 37**

 **Agility: 96**

 **Mag. Atk: 14**

 **Mag. Def: 24**

 **Resistance: 78**

 **Special Ability: 99 (99.98)**

 **Total: 507 (.98)**

He seems to be young, at least 19 years. His eye-color is green, and its shape keen. He wears a feathered hat. His outfit is a coat of blue-dyed silk, a shirt of grey linen with stripes of maroon red, striped radiant blue and maroon red trousers, and black leather boots with silver crests representing his family (according to his character's lore). (5'11)

Magic: He has a small understanding of wind magic, but he knows nothing else.

Personality: He is adventurous, brave, gallant, and unsurprisingly charming, his heart is flowing with excitement and thrill, and he will often fight for the sake of glory and fame, rather than that of practicality.

Weapons: He has a shiny, gold gilded rapier, and often holds many concealed weapons in areas least expected. He is very resourceful, he often carries weapons from distant lands he had ventured to.

The most notable would be:

 **[Yellow Sting]** \- A Divine Class (DCI) gold rapier that is encased with several offensive enchantments that would assist the user in battle.

 **[Twin Shots]** \- Somewhere in the level of a Legendary Class. A twin flintlock with twin barrels for double shots. Obviously it is a 1 shot pistol (4 shots in total).

 **[Long Shot]** \- A flintlock rifle with a futuristic design. (Imagine Vulkar sniper from Warframe but its colors is blue and stripes of green and red... Same color on Silverin's clothing) Capable in piercing through most of the high-tier level armors in YGGDRASIL, only if it is charged fully for a powerful shot.

(No, it is not a fking World Item)

The throwable knives and daggers are consumable weapons that would be on a level of a Legacy-Relic Class item.

(2 flintlock pistols, insane amount of knives and daggers, long-barreled musket)


	21. Dwarven Kingdom Arc (2)

**Tell me where are all the people gone?**

 **Tell me what are all these feelings for?**

 **I've been waking up in a new cold war**

 **Sitting in my head just all alone...**

* * *

And since Im not sure if anyone gets my style of writing, here's some info... Finally...

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Speaking within the mind"_

 _[Messaging]_

 **[Item]**

 **{Spell}**

 **|Skill|**

* * *

Returning to the Sorcerer Kingdom's capital city, formerly known as the Fortress City of E-Rantel, Alcatraz decided to get his sh*t together and do some paper work for Ainz. Even if it means resisting the temptation of wanting to shoot himself in the head from all of the frustration and stress of dealing with the paperwork.

He was able to work in another room, not too far from Ainz's office. Although it was a bit smaller if one looked close enough when comparing the two. He didn't complain about it though since it was good enough for him and it suited his needs.

He would have been doing sooooo many other things, but doing this seemed to be calming his mind somewhat. Of course, the music that he tuned up also helped in him dealing with the boredom. Obviously the calm, instrumental types of music, and not just because he wanted to listen to those at the moment. It was also because of the several Eight Edged Assassins on the ceiling, and a homunculus maid nearby in case he needed assistance. Fifth, if he could remember the maid's name properly.

Other than him, they actually seemed to like the music he listened to. Their stance was almost relaxed... Almost.

 _'If I were to tell them to leave the room, they'd just cause more f**king headaches for me...'_ He sighed inwardly at the thought to himself.

Since they're really frigging annoying, even if he were to tell them to leave, they would completely misunderstand the meaning of his words. He really hated to admit this, but now he felt he understood why Ainz tolerates having them around... They're annoying, but he can't do anything without having to deal with the misunderstandings caused. Plus, he was not as good with words as some believed. He just had a habit of pulling the occasional quote out of his arse when the situation demanded it.

 _'Ugh. Such a pain...'_

Right now, he checked over the papers regarding the orders of business needed for the Sorcerer Kingdom. They were nothing eye-catching in his opinion really. Some things were just common sense to him.

There was the abolishing slavery in the soon-to-be vassal state of the Baharuth Empire. It was less of a problem in E-Rantel, since Renner was successful in doing just that before they took over. Then there was the reworking of roads and structural layouts of the city. Like seriously, the place was frigging bad when compared to that trip he had to the Baharuth Empire. The roads there were properly maintained and cleaned and were well organized. Unlike E-Rantel...

Yep.

The work would be done slowly, the changes would affect the citizens of E-Rantel for the better. There were some sections of E-Rantel that were abandoned; to which they can start reworking the roads and structures there first before slowly moving around the city completely.

That aside, the major problems he found in the reports was regarding the long-term food supplies for the citizens. After conquering E-Rantel, the merchants left the place due to the undead presence, and simply because of rumors of the newly-appeared Sorcerer King ruling evilly. He chuckled at that thought.

 _'Stupid rumors...'_

But hey! Who in this new world ever heard of a "benevolent" undead before? Practically no one. So it's any wonder people were pissing themselves at the thought of an undead king taking over a human city.

Anyways, he managed to somewhat fix the problem by having the 6th-floor make some farm-areas to produce food-stuffs in quantity. Of course, this also goes for Carne Village, but they could contribute maybe 30% of their harvest since their population is currently freaking HUGE, thanks to the 5,000 goblins Enri somehow summoned. Alcatraz seriously wanted to learn more on how she managed to do that with what was once thought as a freaking junk item in YGGDRASIL.

The Lizardman fish-farms could also contribute to the cause, but only in really small quantities. There aren't enough fish-farms to produce mass quantities of fish-based food-stuffs for E-Rantel... Yet. Still, better than nothing, eh?

He could order some work done, but he won't. Simply because he wanted Ainz to lead and do things, whereas he didn't want to. Leadership's just not his style. If it ever will be. Silently groaning from the mental stress, he quickly calmed himself down. But it was too late, as the maid noticed it.

"Alcatraz-sama, is there something wrong?" She asked with concern.

 _'Ah sh*t.'_ He inwardly groaned at his careless mistake before speaking.

"Nothing really. Simply a thought that just came to me..." He said casually, before then wanting to ask something. "Fifth, before Ainz left for the mountains, are all these the reports he received?"

She thought about before then nodding.

"Yes, these are all the reports that Ainz-sama received. There are also other reports waiting to be looked over by Ainz-sama. Do you wish to see them, my lord?"

 _'Holy sh*t! These are just two stacks of f**king paperwork, but there's more!?'_

"In time, but not just yet." He said, quickly hiding his shock.

"I only want to see the reports that Ainz has read. Knowing him he might've overlooked some things." He said with a chuckle.

The maid had a look of surprise, and even shock at his casual statement about Ainz, but then made a slight bow before returning to her usual position.

"...Fifth and Eight Edge Assassins. I want you all to take a break." He said firmly.

They looked at their master with surprised looks, as well as broken expressions.

"M-Master, do we not satisfy you?" Fifth said, trembling in fear. Same goes with the Eight Edge Assassins that were clinging above.

 _'GAWD DAMN IT! STOP WITH THE MISUNDERSTANDINGS!'_

He held back a sigh as he continued on with his serious expression and tone.

"No. I find your work satisfactory. I just wish for you all to take a good rest. I want my, no, Ainz's subjects to be in good condition. Seeing you being here for quite a while, I want to reward you all with a rest period for assisting."

 _'Pleeeease... let them grab this bait.'_ He sweat dropped inwardly.

"I-I see." Fifth reluctantly said as she bowed, as well as the Assassins above.

"Forgive me for misunderstanding, Alcatraz-sama!"

""Forgive us!""

He waved the praise dismissively.

"Now, take a break. I will call for you once I need help." He said with a smile, even though the mask covers his facial expressions.

They bowed once more before leaving. Once they left, Alcatraz finally let out a heavy sigh. One that he didn't expect to have taken. Being undead and all that.

"Jeez. One of the reasons why I don't like having the NPCs around long-term, they get annoying... No, can't think of that. They're not the same back in YGGDRASIL. They are alive Zark. Not friggin' piles of data." He muttered as he cursed himself silently.

Grumbling silently as he irritatingly held up a report, he slowly raised a brow as he read the report. Nothing important, just simply confirmations of orders already given. Well, most of them are.

 _'Sighed, at least that trip to the Dragon Kingdom went well... I think.'_

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Dragon Kingdom, a day ago. . .**

After the Theocracy, Alcatraz and Tyrael went to the Dragon Kingdom. Using flight and invisibility magic, they walked into the city unnoticed by all. The place's theme was almost the same as the Kingdom, but a tad cleaner. Although there were also signs of somewhat low morale about the population when they walked around. Although it was understandable.

They were holding their ground against the Beastmen Country that has been a major problem for them. According to information from the other nations, the Dragon Kingdom was the 'vanguard' against the beastmen, and they were barely holding on.

The beastmen kept on raiding villages and several towns of the Dragon Kingdom week by week, forcing the surviving population to seek shelter to the inner cities or the more heavily fortified towns. This placed an ever-increasing burden on the Kingdom's need for food, shelter, and other basic necessities for the people.

The beastmen have already conquered multiple cities from the Dragon Kingdom and eaten most of the humans in them. Meanwhile, their territory was slowly dwindling as time passed, and according to the reports that he managed to read from the Baharuth Empire, the conquered cities had "banquets" held by the beastmen...

 _'Savage bastards...'_ He thought grimly.

He would compare them as Vikings, like his friend Orm would, but the beastmen seemed worse. He would go ahead and start killing all the beastmen, just from how pissed off thinking about it made him, but not knowing both sides would lead to more than a few mistakes. Hell, he guessed that the beastmen may have been dormant, and then suddenly went aggressive on the humans.

Draudillon Oriculus, the Queen of the Dragon Kingdom, has been dealing with the many "problems" amongst her inner circle. Well that, and the surrounding countries didn't give proper support to their supposed "ally".

Something that Alcatraz disliked about it. Then again, while almost selfish, it is also logical. They were simply protecting themselves, and not wanting to weaken their own national strength for some other country. That was the most likely mindset. Then again, it was very human.

Anyways, due to how weakened the Dragon Kingdom was, they had to request military assistance from the Slane Theocracy and the Baharuth Empire. Although getting deeper information about the relationship of both countries to the Dragon Kingdom, it wasn't a good one.

The Dragon Kingdom pays tribute to the Slane Theocracy each year in order for them to dispatch troops against the Beastman Country. With financial backing, they would usually lend military aid to the Dragon Kingdom when dealing with the beastmen invasion. Although it was slow to happen this time, due to Alcatraz and Ainz destroying the Sunlight Scripture, which were the ones normally sent to aid them. Alcatraz really wanted to facepalm at that detail, but held himself back.

Anyways, while the Baharuth Empire is a neighboring state of the Dragon Kingdom, the relations between the two powers seemed sour due to its Emperor having a personal dislike towards the Kingdom's monarch. Though it does reluctantly send military aid, it is out of necessity and not charity. The fact was that the Dragon Kingdom's existence is what kept the Beastman Country from invading the Empire's territory.

So the short version? A really sh*tty situation.

There was an Adamantite-ranked adventurer team, though he didn't remember the name, based in the Dragon Kingdom. They had signed a long-term contract on repelling the beastmen, but one team of elite humans doesn't mean that they'd be much of help across a whole kingdom. Morale booster of course, but they won't be able to drive their invaders back completely.

 _'Was it Crystal... something...'_

All it was doing is just delaying the inevitable...

Unless he chose to help them out, but of course the Sorcerer Kingdom helping out the Dragon Kingdom out of pity? That would look a little suspicious to anyone with half a brain. But not now of course. Right now he only came here to observe, and see what the situation was. He would like to meet with the Queen, but the attention that could draw was a risk he wasn't sure he should make.

On a minor note, he noticed that there's even the church of the "Six Great Gods" here in this kingdom. Probably set up by those who had come from the Theocracy, to begin with. By the looks of things, it doesn't seem like the people of the Dragon Kingdom set their beliefs into it. Their freaking morale was at an all-time low. What good would the Theocracy's religion do to help them in their current situation?

Although he understood it, doesn't mean he agrees with it. And he was now currently conflicted: Should he help out the Queen and her people, or should he wait for a good opportunity to rescue and help them out?

Choices, choices.

And he already chose one.

Memorizing the layout as he walked through the roads heading towards the capital's royal palace, where the Queen resides.

"My lord, permission for this servant to speak." Tyrael suddenly said, albeit quietly enough for only him to hear. It still surprised him though.

 _'Oh, come on. Really? Just ask your question already.'_ He inwardly complained before replying.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why are we heading towards where the monarch of this kingdom resides? I... thought we were supposed to observe and analyze our findings first." The fallen angel spoke slowly, as to not wish to anger his master.

"...You are an angel are you not?"

"I... Yes, my lord." Tyrael replied in a confused tone, not understanding where this was going.

"And you are, no, were a holy being, right?"

"Yes, my master." He nodded.

"Then you must feel a sense of duty and justice before. Right?"

Tyrael went silent for a moment before speaking firmly.

"Yes, I have once. Even if I am now a Fallen Angel, I still wish to serve the ones who wish to treat the living properly and with justice." He admitted.

Even if it meant allying up monsters, at least he wasn't part of the scum he had seen of most of the humans he had seen during his active days.

 _'Heh. You just might be the remnant of Touch-Me...'_ He thought sadly before chuckling.

"I guess I'm not the only one." Before Tyrael could answer, Alcatraz quickly responded. "We'll be meeting with the Queen and... have a nice little chat with her."

Tyrael looked at him before nodding. Alcatraz could swear that he saw a smile from him.

 _'If that bastard tells Ainz...'_ He quickly regretted thinking that. He should have known that Tyrael noticed it.

 _'Nah, he wouldn't dare...'_

Arriving at the royal palace, it was quite a striking design in its own way. Although it wasn't quite as grand when comparing it to several landmarks in YGGDRASIL, and some buildings of old he saw in pictures on the internet before. They weren't noticed due to the **[Cloak of Illusion]** 's enchantment, rendering them invisible. They were ignored and their presence was non-existent, detectable only by those around lvl-60+.

And no, they are not camouflaged, they are more like ignored and their presence non-existent (can only be detected around lvl 60+)

 _'Meh. Still, it's not bad. A bit bigger than the Re-Estize Kingdom's royal palace though...'_

But meh, its a bit bigger than the E-Rantze Kingdom Capital building though.

There are several elite-looking guards around the entrance, although he saw that their strength was just around levels 19 to 23. Impressive for this world, but nothing too eye-catching to Alcatraz himself. He had noticed several adventurers near the entrance. A mage and a ranger, and by their tags, they were Adamantite-ranked. The conclusion was that they were part of Team Crystal Tear.

I mean seriously, is there any other adamantite team around the city?

F**king no, obviously.

And my bad for stating the f**king OBVIOUS.

(Its a habit)

"Is the Queen available?"

"I apologize, but the Queen is currently busy." He said as he bowed.

 _'So the team is in a meeting with her...'_ He thought. _'Guess we'll have to-'_

His thoughts were cut short the moment the doors opened, and an armored man walked out with a somewhat creepy expression on his face. He then noticed a pendant dangling around his neck: It was an adamantite tag.

He would have guessed he might be the leader, but both Alcatraz and Tyrael looked at him like he was weird because of the happy expression he made. Alcatraz shook his head slightly to refocus himself as he spoke to Tyrael.

"Lets go."

Tyrael nodded in reply, and they quickly walked in before the guards closed the double doors. The place was quite "grand", if that was the word, to Alcatraz. He whistled as he looked around the spacey room before taking notice of a seemingly small young girl sitting on the throne.

Thanks to information they got from the Empire, Alcatraz already knew this wasn't the Queen's true form. It was an illusion to keep up an image for her people... Or something similar to that. But there was something strange about it to him. He felt some kind of magic in play, but it felt very different from **[Tier Magic]** , and it made his undead skin tingle in her presence.

He also noticed that it was no simple illusion. If it was, he should have been able to see through it, due to the lower levels of this world. Yet for some reason, he couldn't do it. Ditto for Tyrael. All he could see was a subtle, and unfamiliar magical "aura" around her. This actually sparked his curiosity as he listened in on her conversation with an older man who seemed like a high-ranking official.

"-Why must that perverted man come here every time he comes from a battle?" The Queen asked tiredly.

The man sighed lightly before responding.

"It is required, your Majesty. The achievements of Crystal Tear are numerous, and it is quite necessary for him to report to you."

"I don't think we're talking about Crystal Tear, but Cerabrate himself." The loli Queen said irritatingly. "Is everyone in this world a lolicon? I think being bigger would be better in various ways."

Draudillon raised her hands to her flat chest and rubbed the flat nubs like there was something missing.

"Indeed, that form is─" The man tried to say when she spoke over him in a harsh tone.

"─Hey! It is NOT a form! That's my REAL shape."

"Forgive me, your Majesty."

"Oi. You don't sound sorry at all." The Queen said in annoyed tone of voice.

"Certainly not."

Draudillon stared at the minister's cold smile. She could not see the emotions lurking beneath it and turned away unhappily.

"Now that your Majesty understands, let us return to our original topic. That form might be able to win the hearts of men, but women will not favor it. In contrast, your present form is well-received by both sexes, young and old. You ought to understand that. Now, if you insist on taking that form, then you must solve the problems which this country currently faces. Have you any suggestions?" The minister coldly said matter-of-factly.

"...Don't call it a form." She said with a dejected sigh.

 _'Hehe. I like her attitude. Someone I know from another clan named "Chill" would have a great day out with this woman.'_ He thought jokingly.

 _[Tyrael, we will approach the Queen. Once I speak, allow me to do the talking.]_ Alcatraz immediately **{Messaged}** him.

 _[Yes, my lord.]_

The two continued to converse without knowing the two were approaching the throne. If it weren't **{Concealed Presence}** from the cloak, they would have been noticed right now. Although the Queen seemed to pick up that something was amiss. She kept on looking around her surroundings during her conversation like she was distracted by something, but after a moment she seemed to dismiss it as her imagination.

They stopped 5 meters from the throne and waited a few minutes to find a good opportunity to make their appearance. Of course, one must have a dramatic entrance. Doesn't matter if he's Ainz/Momonga or not. You must always have a dramatic entrance.

(Which was my late mistake from the start of this story before...)

As the conversation seem to be ending, Draudillon told the man her wine, watching his back as he departed. Once gone, her expression almost looked... Depressed and lost...

"..."

 _'The burdens and responsibilities of a ruler...'_ He thought neutrally.

"We can help you, Queen Draudillon." He said, breaking the silence and the Queen's depressing, pressuring thoughts.

Draudillon almost jumped and scream in shock.

"W-What!? Who's there!?"

It was quite a sight for someone who looked like an inexperienced child, to start talking and acting like an older woman. That pretty much confirmed the intel he had on her.

 _'And for the finale.'_ He thought to himself in amusement as he slowly took off the cloak.

He pulled his hood down, followed by Tyrael, and faced the Queen. The still-loli Queen widened her eyes, her expression one of shock, and her tiny body trembling in of course, fear. The one in front of her wore a mask with a devilish smile, and dead glowing red eyes, which did NOT help the suddenness of the situation.

"Apologies for scaring you, Queen Draudillon." He bowed as he spoke in a soft, apologetic tone.

"I would have announced our arrival, but I wished to have an unofficial and private conversation with you."

"A-A private conversation?" She stammered, slowly regaining her composure from the shock.

He nodded once as he continued.

"Yes. My name is Alcatraz D. Grimm. The Executor of the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. We wish to gain a sort of 'indirect' alliance with you." He said bluntly.

He swore that she trembled the moment he mentioned about being an "Executor" for the Sorcerer King.

"I apologize for the suddenness, but if I speak to you about the reason behind it, you may understand."

"I... You... WHAT!?" She exclaimed with surprise.

The undead did his best to not spurt out into laughter. Seeing the form of a young girl speak and act like a shocked and flabbergasted woman was an image that stuck him as absolutely freaking hilarious.

"We wish to make an indirect alliance with you, Queen Draudillon." He stated again.

Though he wasn't the type who was really into formalities much, he did try his best to at least speak in a respectful tone. After all, this IS supposed to be a meeting of a nation's head, with another nation's representative. No matter how "unofficial", and frankly unorthodox it may be.

"Ahem! Y-Yes I heard you..." She said sternly before continuing. "... and due to the nature of your visit, I must be frank. I've heard rumors that your Sorcerer King is an undead, and moreover, there are some... unpleasant rumors regarding him."

She would have thought about calling in the guards, but she felt that it would be useless. Her instincts were telling, no, shouting at her to not provoke or anger this person. Not when her dragonic senses were being assaulted by the high levels of magical power this individual possessed, which was rivaled by the quality of the items she sensed that he possessed.

She felt faint from it all, but the way he approached her actually had the benefit of getting her blood pumping, and her focus centered. Otherwise, she would have been a mess. From what he stated, she was led to believe that they wanted to quietly establish relations with her. Given the rumors she has heard of the newly formed Kingdom and its undead King, it made a sort of sense to her.

Still, her nation was in peril, and she had little time or patience to spare on any kind of covert, backdoor diplomacy. If they truly wanted some kind of "secret" alliance, then it would serve her people. Narrowing her vision and steeling her resolve, the Queen in a child's form spoke in a frank, no-nonsense tone that brooked no obfuscation.

"And? What will we get out of this?"

Alcatraz raised a brow at her directness.

"Straight to the point, eh?" He said amusingly.

"I would not rather beat around the bush when my people and kingdom are in peril from the beastman hordes." She said with an authoritative tone. "I will give what my people need, and they need help..."

Before she could say anymore, Alcatraz curtly spoke over her.

"Of that, I am aware, Your Majesty. As part of this 'secret' alliance, you and your people would be given the support they need to fend off the invading beastmen, and even some extra shipments of supplies from the Baharuth Empire."

The tiny Queen wore a stone face as she perked a brow.

"I heard Jircniv threw his lot in with the Sorcerer Kingdom, but I suppose this confirms it. You know, he bears a short-sighted, personal dislike towards me, just because of the way I am forced to represent and lead my kingdom. Are you aware of this?"

Alcatraz was taken aback by her sudden statement, but one of the benefits of being undead, is that you can hide reactions to the unexpected REALLY well. All thanks to the fact that emotions are more suppressed. In short, he had no f**king clue what she was going on about.

Still, if he had to guess, it was the fact that she posed as a young girl when she wasn't one. To him, Jircniv's dislike just because of that was stupid, and frankly, he didn't care. So he, decided to employ his favorite tactic, and just bullshit his way through this one and steamroll the conversation with soothing words.

"I am Your Majesty, but you can be rest assured, that brat's opinion won't factor into this. If we tell him to help your kingdom out more than he has, he'll do it." He shrugged. "After all, you've been paying tribute to him and the Theocracy to aid in your defense, right? And that aid has added up to little more than the bare minimum to help your kingdom to hang on."

Alcatraz stated his last sentence with self-assured confidence that made it seem he knew everything, when in fact he was mixing half-truths with B.S. he was pulling out of his undead arse. But it seemed to work, as the loli-Queen perked a brow and replied.

"You came here knowing everything already, I see. That saves time then. So then I ask you Executor Alcatraz, what does the Sorcerer Kingdom want in exchange for our 'quiet' relationship?" The Queen asked with obvious suspicion in her voice.

Alcatraz paused and folded his arms with an "Umu" sound, trying to look as stern and superior as possible outwardly. Inwardly, however, he was scrambling.

 _'FUCK! Amateur hour here! If I tell her, "Don't worry. We'll help at no charge!", she won't fucking believe me and think I'm trying to pull a fast one. Dammit, think! What sort of compensation would she believe that we'd want for our help... Oh, for crying out loud. I hope this works...'_

He would have panicked if not for his undead passive...

"Very well, Your Majesty. I won't beat around the bush either. We do have some goals in mind with this offer. First off, we'd like mining and commerce rights for some of our third parties. You may not know this, but your kingdom is rich with natural resources." Alcatraz stated in a confident manner.

The Queen's eyes grew wide at the statement as she replied in an uncertain tone.

"Truly? How could you know of such a thing?"

"Divination magic of course. Rest assured, we have specialists in that field that have identified deposits of useful resources. Of course, people of your kingdom will be given employment with full wages and even benefits to working in these mines. We'll share what is excavated with you to maintain appearances, but understand we'll reserve the rights to 60% of what is unearthed, while your kingdom will get 40%."

The Queen narrowed her vision and bit her lower lip at the proposal. The prospect of new jobs and trade to breath new life into her struggling kingdom sounded like a golden opportunity, given the dying state of their economy and finances. However, without knowing what kind and just how much of those resources Alcatraz spoke of, she would be forced to accept a deal that was literally taking advantage of her situation.

She had to admit, it was a cunning move that gave her little room to negotiate or argue. Especially when the 60/40 ratio was, in many ways, quite reasonable, and trying to haggle with them, increasingly more obvious to her, inhuman being would not be wise, and could even result in him altering the deal, and taking more than offered.

Despite what she was thinking, however, for Alcatraz, this was simply not the case...

 _'Oh, thank God, she's buying it. Deposits of resources? Pffff. As if! I'm just dropping salvos of bullshit at this point... Looks like I got a new job for Nigredo: FIND these resources so I don't look like a complete idiot. Hell, even deposits of iron will do, but you better believe I'll be having her search every useful and valuable element on the periodic-fucking-table...'_ A 'ting' sound off from his head. _'Wait, I could make some Servo Skulls search for deposits right? Wait, I think I need to use some materials... Ugh, expensive, but could try at least...'_

Just as Alcatraz was ironing out the last minute ideas in his head, the Queen's calm voice brought his attention back.

"Executor Alcatraz, you said 'First off'. That implies that you had other conditions, does it not?"

Once again, Alcatraz was thankful he was undead, as he realized his mistake in word choice.

 _'Oh, crap. I was just trying to... Bah! Nevermind. She already thinks I've got more "conditions", so going back on that's not an option... Wait... I think I've got it...'_

"Indeed, Your Majesty." He nodded. "The other and last condition we have is quite simple: We want to conquer the Beastman Country. Much like yourself, we find them distasteful. So we'll simply subjugate them. That'll secure your kingdom from them, and we'll be getting new territory to expand in."

Queen Draudillon's reaction was not quite what Alcatraz had expected. He was really expecting another bout of shock and surprise, but instead, he saw acceptance and even a hint of relief. For Draudillon, it was almost cathartic knowing that the beastmen that had hounded, brutalized, and raped her kingdom and her people, were drawing the ire was a VASTLY more dangerous and formidable kingdom.

She was sure that there was more going on here, and that later on more would probably be asked of her, but at that moment, none of those worries mattered anymore. To see the day her kingdom free from the threat of the beastmen, and to one day walk outside her palace in her true form again? What was being asked of her was a bargain. She paused before drawing in a deep breath and then speaking.

"I will accept your so-called 'alliance', Alcatraz-dono." She said sternly.

There was a hint of power behind her words. An undeniable will that was like a renewed fire in those eyes that seemed to have pupils that briefly morphed in slitted, dragonic versions, before going back into their "normal" form. Alcatraz looked at her for a good moment, before he slowly leaned his body forward, bowing deeply.

"I will do my best to relay your answer to my lord, Queen Draudillon." He said with genuine respect in his voice. If his mask was off, there is was no doubt she would feel disgusted by it.

I mean we got a glasgow smile with flesh bits removed from it and seeing the muscles and flesh from within has got to be well damn scary.

"And before I leave, there has been a question that must be... Answered by you if you allow it?"

The Queen looked at him for a moment before prompting him to go on.

"I wish to confirm for my lord's questioning suspicion... If you were to be given a chance, a chance to make a sacrifice... Will you push through and beyond to gain that power for peace and prosperity?"

The Queen briefly narrowed her eyes before gazing downward, pondering his words slowly as her mind was trying to produce an answer. After a few minutes of silence and thinking, the Queen looked at him. Directly at his eyes, even if she felt a shiver just by looking into his eyes, she felt sudden encouragement to tell what she thinks.

"I... I will do what it takes to take care of my people. No matter what, no matter how, I only want peace for them."

"..."

Alcatraz could only look at her in silence, and the tension slowly grows as the atmosphere grows uncomfortable from the silence. Tyrael was sweating nervously if the Queen's words may have offended his master, and that he may have rebuked the offer he had given to her.

The angel in disguise was not the only one, Draudillion was becoming uneasy. Her words were nothing but pure and genuine care for her people. All she wants was to stop the Beastmen from attacking them, to stop their suffering-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The sudden laughter shook the two inhabitants in the room, surprising and confusing them at the same time. Perplex by the attitude of the Sorcerer Kingdom's 'representative'.

"I-Is there something funny about it!?" Draudillion shouted in anger.

Realizing he may or may not fked up the 'secret' relationship between the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Dragon Kingdom by laughing, he needs to bullshit his way again now.

"No, your majesty." Trying to calm himself down. "You, have the exact answer on the previous person I've conversed with. A great man he was, sadly he isnt here anymore..." He said sorrowfully at the end.

"Anyhow," He said cheerfully, breaking the saddening tension he just built up just seconds ago. "as the conditions have been set for this alliance, I will send in troops secretly to aid your villages, towns, and cities beyond your reach and help. Quick as dawn, and silent as night."

The Queen looked like she would say more, but she decided to thank him. "Thank you, Executor Alcatraz." Her tone, genuine of the words she spoke out.

He bowed, followed by Tyrael. Then suddenly.

ZA WARUDO! - **{Time Stop}**

Everything stopped. The time itself, the sounds of the whole world stopped.

"This amuses me to no end." He smirked. "Real amusing."

"Master, is all going well?" Tyrael asked respectfully. Considering what happened just now concerns him on what will his master do. Thinking that the Queen may have offended him in some way decided to kill her off.

"Yes, although a slight change of plans and expectations, but all is well." He opened up a **{Gate}**. "Nothing to worry about..."

* * *

 _'Nahhhh, I just wanted to see her reaction for shits and giggles.'_ He suddenly felt the urge to giggle like a school girl but held it in. Fortunately for him, no one was present in his room so he let loose.

After laughing his ass off, to which he didnt know that he had kept in during the talks with the Queen, he calmed down and sipped some fancy ass blood wine.

 ** _"Enjoying the time, Alcatraz?"_**

The undead spat his wine out before coughing to clear his throat. "You! You're bloody real!"

 ** _"Of course not!"_** The voice called, sounding almost offended. Almost. **_"Why did you think of that? You wish that you wouldn't meet up your son ever again?"_**

"...Ok now that's harsh." He glared at absolutely nothing.

 _ **"Your fault for not expecting it."**_

"...Shut up and tell me why your here." He growled.

The voice chuckled. **_"Looks like your attitude would amuse me to no end, Alcatraz... Very well. It involves your... 'involvement' in some work."_**

Now that piqued Alcatraz's curiosity greatly but also trending on dangerous ground. "Judging by your choice of words, its something dangerous isnt it?"

 _ **"Hahahahah, observant! Yes, its dangerous."**_

He shrugged. "Then I suppose I'll leave out of whatever this work has to do with me-"

 ** _"The Hateful Eight is walking down the streets of blood again."_**

Alcatraz's eyes went wide open by an instant. "..."

 ** _"That got you curious now eh Alcatraz? Or rather, Zark...?"_**

"...What is this work had to do with us? My other clanmates arent even here!" He shouted. "How could we possibly be together!?"

 ** _"It is from the future, Zark."_** The voice said calmly. _**"Sometime later, which would be a very longgggg time later, you'd be involved in some big event. Yes, it's dangerous, but you are somewhat needed for this part."**_

"Ha!" He scoffed. "And pray tell why the hell would my old clan be part of this so called _'important'_ event!?"

 _ **"If I were to put this in words understandable to you, punk-ass hypocrite, it would be; "The world is being disturbed, and it will be destroyed." That would be the one."**_

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean the world will be destroyed? This world I'm on you mean?"

 _ **"No no no, the whole universe you're inhabiting. The whole Multiverse Realm!"**_ The voice shouted, although not quite loud enough to hurt his eardrums... Even if he is already dead though. **_"Everyone and everything in the MU Realm will vanish! Out of existence."_**

The undead player breathed in slowly. "...I do not... understand."

 ** _"Hehehe, then let me share my knowledge with you then."_**

Before he could ask, he simply screamed... Quite loudly it seems.

* * *

 **Back to the Dwarven Expedition. . .**

Khorne followed Shalltear and Aura from behind as they were heading towards the location of Quagoa. They leaped from roof-to-roof at breakneck speeds, with Khorne apparently having donned his **[Reiver Armor]**. That might have been the best decision he had made, as it's lighter when compared to his **[Chaos Conqueror]** set. Plus it makes him completely agile when moving in mid-air maneuvers.

And the reason why he was following the two, along with some monsters Shalltear was commanding, was because of Ainz's request to follow them in case any diplomatic issues had come up. In short, he'd be the one to deal with it.

Even though he is not exactly a people person, he figured he might do well with more "rational" type thinking when compared to the Guardians if one thinks about it like that. After all, the NPCs had really yet to learn to utilize that little thing called "common sense". Khorne doubted they ever would, due to their natures as NPCs, but he held out some hope, however little.

Not long after, they had reached a building that was supposedly near their objective. Suddenly, he felt something very wrong.

Seeing her reaction, he wondered what made her act like that. Looking down where the supposedly Quagoa were, well they are but... They are not, well-

"They're dead!" Khorne narrowed his eyes as he then spoke in a commanding tone. "We may have someone nearby. Be on guard!"

They immediately raised their weapons, trying to locate where the said enemy is at.

"Hanzos!" Shalltear turned to them. "Report back to Ainz-sama about this, there may be someone else in the city with us!"

The Hanzos nodded briefly before immediately making their way back to Ainz. Using **{Message}** may share the information about this quicker, but there is a risk of it being discovered and information intercepted with the right spells. Information Khorne shared with them during the course of the trip.

Khorne wasn't sure if either Shalltear or Aura could sense it, but he saw extremely uncomfortable expressions on their faces. Like one would have when they felt their skin crawl at a really disturbing presence. That same feeling of "wrongness" that he felt since entering this mountain increased tenfold. Whatever it was, Khorne was sure of one thing: the source was VERY close by.

Something else he picked up on was some new aromas that were filling the air. Aromas that were completely out of place in this mountain cavern. He took just a few sniffs at the air, and the smells reminded him of burnt air after a lightning strike, tombstones, ash, and surprisingly enough, flowers and roses. For some reason, these smells only made that feeling of wrongness even worse.

For some reason, he unconsciously moved in front of Shalltear and pulled her back, and a slash appeared out of nowhere, cutting open his guts.

"GAAAAAAH!"

 _'S-Shit! The pain!'_

He thought before falling onto his knee in great agony. His wound was bleeding to no end, and creating a pool of crimson vitae under him.

'"Khorne-san!"'

The Guardians shouted before looking around, desperately trying to find where the enemy was.

" **Aw,** yOU **shOULdnt** hAvE **dOdgEd**!"

They all looked to where the voice was heard. It was like two voices speaking at the same time; male and female. They finally found the location of the figure and were quite surprised by its appearance.

The figure was obviously a slender female, but from what species they couldn't say. Its black skin almost like a rubber suit due to the texture, oily dreadlocks for hair, quite long too, and a slender, lizard-like tail. It has horns shaped like thorns curved upwards almost like a "V".

Though the most noticeable feature was it's dreadful aura it was emitting. No wonder Khorne had a bad feeling ever since they came into this mountain. He couldn't sense exactly where the presence was because it was spread out so wide that he couldn't pinpoint it. He would have made a joke about it almost looking like a Predator from that movie franchise, but he's in rather great pain to care about it.

" **It** wOULd **bE** EAsIEr **fOr** mE **tO** dEAL **wIth** yOU!"

"You insect!" Shalltear shouted. "You shall pay for that!"

She was about to fly towards the unknown entity and attack, but Khorne stopped her from doing so with a raised hand. Well, the one that wasn't keeping his intestines from spilling out.

"Wait, dont!"

"Khorne, what are you doing!?" Shalltear exclaimed. "She wounded you!"

He coughed a bit of blood before clearing his throat.

"I know that but she, it, whatever, may have something up its sleeve. We need to play it safe! We dont know what that lil' shit's capable of. Hells! Just look at me for f**k's sake."

Reluctantly, Shalltear stayed still but thought carefully on his words. It was true. When fighting an unknown, it was best to be careful. Just like their master Ainz has tried to teach them, and Khorne's warnings were reinforcing. No matter how powerful you are, never fight head-on when you don't know their capabilities. Especially when Shalltear noticed that Khorne's wounds were not normal.

Khorne tried to stand up, only to double-over and fall down in pain.

 _'Shit! that f**king thing did something to me. I can't regen!'_

The dark figure raised its hand, chanted something unintelligible, and fired bolts of blackness. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had a feeling that it wasn't good if you get hit by it.

"DODGE!" He shouted, making the group to avoid the black bolts.

The moment it hit the building they stood on, the bolts turned the small portion of where they hit into a black puddle of burning tar. At first, it seemed harmless, but he had a bad feeling about it. Shalltear and Aura quickly retaliated and unleashed their attacks upon the unknown attacker, who responded by deftly dodging everything they threw at it.

Khorne was still kneeling on the ground, being tended by a Vampire Bride, while several various types of undead and a Hanzo were making a defensive wall in front of Khorne. He knew he couldn't linger like this for too long. He needed to help them out. He pulled out two **[Moderate Healing Potions]** and drank them. The wounds closed and dulled the pain, but unsurprisingly it didn't fix his exhaustion.

"Stand back," He commanded the ones around him. "This fight only requires us."

Normally they would object, but seeing a difficult situation happening, they hesitantly heeded his words.

Shalltear and Aura were surprisingly having a hard time fighting this creature. Its prowess in dodging was REALLY annoying. It was like trying to hit a mosquito with a frigging BBQ stick.

I tried doing that, I managed to hit it after an hour. I had nothing at that certain moment, only a BBQ stick, rock, and a phone... It almost didn't went well, that I tell you.

Back to the story.

"DIE dAmn yOU!" It shouted as it produced black flames from its hands.

"You first!" Aura countered as she whipped one of the dark figure's hands, entangling it with her whip.

Shalltear came in from behind with her lance to stab it, but it was dodged like it had eyes in the back of its head. The black figure clenched its free hand, pulled Aura in and punched her with an earth-shattering blow, making her fly backwards into a building.

"Oh, no you DON'T! I can only do that to flat-chest shorty!" Shalltear shouted as she continued attacking the unknown figure.

" **Oh?~** **WAs** shE **sOmEOnE** prEcIOUs **tO** yOU?" It said while continuing to dodge her attacks.

"Shut it you worm!" She enrages before shouting a spell.

" **{Force Explosion}**!"

The instant she cast it, the being was suddenly blown backward.

 **"GAH!"**

She/it wasn't greatly wounded by the explosion. It only managed to make small bruises and cracks around its body. However, it managed to disorient the creature by the sudden explosion of displaced air and magical energy. Khorne then materialized behind the being and whispered...

"Sorry peaches. This ain't personal. Just business." He smirked.

" **W-WhAt!?** "

" **{Hellfire Javelin}**!"

He conjured a dark red, flaming javelin in his hands. "You cannot continue to exist, you reek of wrongness and chaos." He calmly said before stabbing through its back.

 _'Really ironic, I also am Chaotic... Wait, not that chaotic, this btch, thing, WHATEVER, smells really bad.'_ It almost felt cruel to think about but pushed those thoughts away since this was a life and death situation now. The being burst into flames, screaming in pain, and agony. The b*tch-thing fell down from the air, crashing into the ground with a brief tremor.

The being burst into flames, screaming in pain and agony. The btch-thing fell down from the air and crashing onto the ground.

The underlings (felt bad using that word but whatever), Guardians, and Khorne slowly crept up towards the burning creature. Aura was back on her feet, not quite injured, although she was covered in small several cuts and bruises, as well as some dirt on herself. If that THING was strong enough to do all this to Aura and Khorne, that was only further proof of how dangerous it was.

"You ok there Aura-san?" He asked concerningly.

"Yeah, that weakling managed to hit me hard." She replied in a disgruntled tone.

 _'I dont think she's that weak Aura...'_ Khorne sweatdropped at that statement before giving her a couple of **[Minor Healing Potions]** , to which she accepted without any complaints. Khorne was still eyeing the burning, motionless body in a small crater that the thing fell in. His body tensed as he spoke in a matching voice.

"...That btch-thing is still alive."

The Guardians looked at him in surprise before switching to defensive combat stances.

" **Tch** , yOU **sAw** thrOUgh **It**?" The creature said in annoyance as it was slowly standing up.

"Honey, one thing I know about playing dead, is that you gotta be critically injured to do it. You, on the other hand, don't look like it." He deadpanned. "Plus, I know what IS dead, and what's playing dead."

The creature gritted its teeth as he brandished his **[Power Claws]**.

"So... we'll spare you if you answer several questions for us."

" **Oh?~** **And** whAt **mAkEs** yOU **thInk** thAt **I** wILL **AnswEr** yOUr **qUEstIOns?"** None of the group noticed it, but the creature was silently trembling in her feet.

"Well, we're in a life and death situation. Plus, we can easily kill you now." He shrugged.

 _[Aura-san, can you check out the enemy?]_ Khorne silently activated **{Message}** to Aura.

 _[Already done, but the results are confusing. The creature's level is unknown, but its stats consists that its more reliant on speed rather than strength]_

 _'Wait, what...!?'_

Khorne was surprised since that didn't happen in YGGDRASIL. Whenever you check out a target's stats, you have to see the results. It may be false, but it always has to show something. But the level is unknown? Now that was surprising. A definite first for him.

" **I'LL** AnswEr **yOUr** qUEstIOns **thrOUgh** my **dEAth!** " It shouted as it leaped towards Khorne.

His train of thought was broken as he noticed the creature was nearing him by a few meters. He quickly activated |Hell's Push|, knocking the creature backward as it fell on its backside. Effectively stunning it, Khorne activated his claws and rushed towards the being. He stabbed the claws right through the creature's chest, with black purple blood bursting out.

" **GRAHHHHHHHH!** "

Even though he pierced his claws deep through the b*tch-thing's chest, it still wasn't enough to take it down.

"Aura, Shalltear!" Khorne shouted, getting the two Guardians' attention.

"Call Ainz! We're in a dire situation! Inform him of what happened, NOW!"

Aura nodded while Shalltear was getting in close to help out Khorne.

"You can't handle that ugly thing alone!"

Just then the creature broke Khorne's hold, sending several blindingly fast punches into his side, making the half-demon spitting out blood. If the **[Power Claws]** isn't enough to deal a lethal blow, then he needed to switch his play. Khorne held on by materializing **[Death's Blade]** , activating its **{Negative Touch}** , and quickly slashed it at the creature.

" **GAHHH!** **StOp** It **dAmn** yOU! **DiE!"** It shouted.

The creature's hand was supposed to strike Khorne's head, which could fatally knock him out, or just disorient him to create an opening. Too late to block or dodge, he was saved by Shalltear who managed to stab the creature's back with her **[Spuit Lance]**.

"Nice save!" He complimented.

"Focus on killing this thing!" She shouted back.

Out of nowhere, Aura appears like the Spanish Inquisition, equipping her main weapon; **[Elven Bladed Bow: 21th Final Set]**. The final upgraded version of the 20 versions that was given. This was one of the weapons considered by the YGGDRASIL community to be "broken asf!", and needed to be removed. And the shitty dev's answer? They didnt.

Aura fired a fusillade arrow, piercing through the creature's back. It definitely hurt it, but it still wasn't enough to kill it seemed. However, it was enough to distract it with the pain inflicted.

 **"|Chaos Strike|!"**

Khorne thrust his sword into the creature's chest, fatally damaging it.

"Know that you did this upon yourself!" Khorne roared.

" **N-No**... **this** w-was **not** supposed **to** e-end **like** this-"

Before the creature finished its speech, Khorne had enough of its b*tching and finally lopped its head off with a **[Power Claw]** strike to the neck.

 **"{Hellfire!}"** He pointed at the corpse, torching it with the unholy flames of hell.

"Khorne!"

Everyone turned to Ainz's voice and bowed their heads low. Well, everyone except for Khorne.

"What happened here!?" He said worryingly.

Ainz heard loud noises from a good distance. He thought to let it be, thinking that they would do fine, but it went on for almost 5 minutes. Any conflict should have been done in less time, so he was worried that they might done fu*ked up, and decided to go to them with **{Gate}**. Regardless of the possibilities of enemy strength and power, he went because of his friend's comrade.

Khorne coolly wiped the dark blood off of his helmet's cheek.

"Bastard attacked us. Don't know why. Wanted to find out, but it wasn't like it would answer questions when it was attacking us."

"Y-You...!"

They all looked at the burning corpse, and to their surprise, it was still alive. How the hell was the corpse still alive!? Oh, wait. Scratch that. Its the head that was still alive- Wait, that still doesn't make sense! How in the high-flying fu*k was a head still talking!? Oh, nvm, we got Dullahan races or-

Author... Just stop... Don't put facts here. Just continue on with it damn it...

"What the fuck-"

" **You...** **You** should **have** k-killed **me** instead **of** that **cursed** thing! **W-Why** must **Fate** do **this** t-to **me!?"** It shouted towards Ainz.

"You... What are you?" Ainz's red glowing orbs got dimmer as the Overlord looked on in shock.

The head cackled in amusement.

"L-Like I will tell yo-"

Khorne stabbed his sword into the still-burning head, finally ending it's life.

"K-Khorne-san!" Ainz said surprised. "What did you do!?"

"Bitch-Thing wouldn't tell us what the hell it was, or who it was. When it came to raw physical strength, it was weaker than us. My first guess? It was a Player summon or an NPC. My only problem with that is it didn't say or do anything to confirm or deny that. Then there's the fact the damned thing was durable enough to tank most of the damage dealt by us. Not sure if it was one of this world's inhabitants, but that was just too unexpected. My gut's telling me that it's not from around here. That's really all I can think of right now."

The ones listening would have shouted at Khorne for being so nonchalant, and in their eyes, disrespectful. But Ainz predicted this and instinctively raised his hand to stop them from doing so. Ainz looked down as if to think upon his words before looking back up at him again, silently activating a **[Message]** link.

 _[You could have captured it. We could've gained information if we interrogated it-]_

 _[Don't spout that kind of bullshit Ainz! That thing was too dangerous to let live. Why? 'Cuz it managed to stop my regen-passive when it slashed my fu*king guts open!]_

If Ainz had eyes, they would have widened, along with the eyebrows raised to the max.

 _[Are you serious?]_

 _[Dumb question. You think I would lie?]_ Khorne replied in a clearly unamused tone.

 _[I... N-No]_

Khorne silently scoffed at Ainz's thoughtlessness as he continued.

 _[Then let me put it to you this way; its better to not take risks. I prefer to kill 'em before they grow too strong or get too unpredictable]_

 _[But still we could have gained information-]_ Ainz tried to argue, only for Khorne to promptly speak over him.

 _[-And risk killing your friends' NPCs?]_

 _[...]_ Now THAT made Ainz really quiet for a full minute before he spoke again.

 _[Then so be it]_

Ainz turned to the others.

"If we encounter these creatures again and they're hostile, you have my permission to defend yourselves to the fullest extent of your abilities. Prioritize your survival, and bring the information to me, or Khorne-san. Whichever is quickest and easiest for you."

"""Yes, Ainz-sama.""" They all replied and bowed in unison.

Ainz then turned to Khorne after he felt certain they understood his instructions.

"Khorne-san, what capabilities did it have?"

"It... might be better to ask Aura about that, Lord Ainz. She was the one who scanned it." He said as he bowed enough to the satisfaction of the others.

Ainz then turned to Aura.

"What did you find out about the creature?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama~! The data result was that the creature was of speed specialization. Its strength wasn't above 80, but was still able to wrestle against us. The **{Discern}** wasn't able to determine the level of the creature." Aura dutifully replied.

"..."

 _'What!?'_ Ainz shouted internally as he thought in panic.

 _'T-Thats impossible! The **{Discern}** should have gotten the enemy's stats completely, but one without a level!? Could it be around the Pleiades level...? No, too little information. I'll need to talk about this to Khorne-san.'_

"Ahem. I see..."

Before Ainz could speak any further, he heard the sounds of footsteps, and it was coming towards them. The others also heard it and took defensive positions.

"Enemy reinforcements!?" He almost shouted.

"No, I can only sense... Two people?" Khorne said in confusion, but hearing the footsteps, it does sound like less than 3 people.

"-OHH SHIT! ARE WE LATE!?" A male voice shouted through the street, almost panicking.

"Calm down Jordin! I'm sure the Yogg is still there!" A young female's voice then replied.

"WERE ORDERED TO HUNT THAT F**KING THING DOWN! HOW CAN I BE CALM!?" The male voice shouted.

"BECAUSE THE ONES WHO KILLED IT ARE STANDING RIGHT THERE, YOU BLIND REDHEAD!" She shouted back.

Her shout was enough to shake Khorne's dream-like state of what was going on with those two persons and returned back his composure.

Her shout was enough to shake Khorne's dream-like state of what was going on with those two persons, and return back his composure. Their appearances were quite surprising. Especially since they looked human, and their style of clothing appeared like something from their original world.

The boy's appearance was quite eye catching, with green hair and white tips at the end, purple eyes, and wearing mixed colors of green and white, domino-pattern. A sci-fi looking vest covering only some parts of his chest and around the waistline. Blue jeans with some metallic pads on the knees covered the lower portion, and a white cloth around his forehead.

As for the young woman, she was wearing a red shirt with an image VERY similar to that of PAC-Man eating a powerup (the frigging berry), yellow hair, and tan skin. She also had protection around her joints, but little to no armor on other portions of her body.

"...Who the hell are you?/Who the fuck are you?" The man named Jordin and Khorne exclaimed almost in unison.

Unknowingly, the two will become the most idiotic rivals of all time... In my story of course. Wait, what?

* * *

Meanwhile at E-Rantel. . .

Alcatraz opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He grunted as she slowly sat up straight, looking at his hand. Seeing that his vision is normal, he slowly stood up.

"..." He silently shook his head as if to remove the phantom pain he had mentally experienced.

 ** _"You now... Know of the truth."_ ** The voice spoke. **_"And you've been out for... about some time now, not too long and not too short."_**

"...With all of this, happening right now... What am I to do?" Alcatraz spoke in a grim tone. "In an alternate universe, multiple chances of meeting my other selves in other worlds, meeting people which most of them are fiction... What next?"

The voice chuckled. _**"You're choice. I can form a contract with someone like you, and be able to access to my organization's resources. With some limitations of course, and other than that, you are on your own... That is if you wish to be."**_

The undead received memories, memories of... literally everything. Universes of different types, galaxies that resides living beings, a fucking cosmic monster that is piss-ass stronger than most of the World Bosses of YGGDRASIL he had known; thankfully sealed by other primordial cosmic entities/beings, and multiverse organizations trying to fix the balance so that the seal wont break from the chaos made by some other people breaking the frigging system. Most likely Gamers, but they are just the most known beings to break the system without any fundamental knowledge of what's happening.

He was confused... Not knowing what to do now when he had learned about the Multiverse, Outer Realms, Alternate Dimensions, the endless expanding world of countless worlds in countless universes, realms, and dimensions!

Hell, he learned that he could gain other abilities from other worlds! Just not like... a Gamer that is, they are most likely people who don't know what the fuck they are doing and leaving a mess behind their trails. That is if they don't act quite as arrogant.

But still, traveling through other worlds? Now that is one in a lifetime, exploring shit, discovering other places? And going through his favorite anime!? SO MANY POSSIBILITIES-

Calm the fuck down.

"...I'll think about this... wow, next time."

The voice chuckled before sounding so serious now. **_"Time, you have all you need... And before I forget, there was an anomaly that just breached into this world."_**

Alcatraz would snap his neck if this voice, 'Gentleman', were here. "Where?" He almost shouted.

 ** _"Dont worry,"_** He chuckled. _**"The threat has been dealt with by your friend Khorne. Although there may be a chance of being confronted with my walkers who had been assigned to hunt the threat down. Damn thing was hopping around like Jumper."**_ The voice muttered quietly in the last part.

"What!?" He shouted. "I have to tell him quick!"

* * *

"Oi, I'm asking ya! Who the fuck are you?!" Khorne spat.

"Oh, hell naw boy! I'm asking who the hell are you!?" Jordin spat back.

Currently, both sides (specifically Khorne and Jordin) are tensed up and are on the edge of a fight. Meanwhile, the rest side of the Dwarf-Expedition party is quite ready to jump in if Ainz wills it. Which he is not, because he is absolutely confused the f**k out right now... shocked beyond his wits. I mean, obviously. How can you not be surprised by those who just appeared out of nowhere, wearing similar clothes from your own world, stands right in front of you, huh? The usual Isekai plot-twists much? Eh. F**k em.

The situations of Ainz, Alcatraz, Khorne, and other Players of YGGDRASIL are probably just exceptions in that case. Also Overlord, its also an exception too...

"I'll rip your guts out if you don't start explaining. I'm in a pissed off mood!"

"Oh, yeah?! Bring it then, ya' red b*tch!"

"Okay, that's it! Everyone stop! Just shut the fuck up, and be quiet!" The girl screamed in exasperation, as the veins in her forehead seemed to ready to burst.

Both sides blinked before looking at each other, and slowly lowering their weapons. Ainz would have sighed in relief if it weren't for the Guardians and the expedition forces that were present

"Thank you!" She threw her hands up exaggeratingly before continuing. "Now can we all just settle down and talk this out like a civilized-"

"Quiet worm!" Shalltear just suddenly shouted. "You dare offend our lord-!"

"Shalltear..." Ainz said in an annoyed tone as he looked at the armored vampire. "Stand down. That girl has a point, we should talk this out in a... civilized manner." He turned back onto the two mysterious individuals.

Shalltear would have almost reluctantly retorted back if it wasn't for Ainz's "glare" (which it wasn't really...). She then settled down quietly without complaint.

"Forgive me, Lord Ainz." She replied quietly, bowing respectfully.

Ainz inwardly sighed, ignoring the vampire for a moment. He then quickly turned his back attention on the two newcomers. Khorne still glaring at the man, obviously because the red berserker was still radiating annoyance while looking at the boy.

"Apologies for this unexpected meeting. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown..." He then motioned the ones behind him. "... these are my companions. May I ask who you may be?"

"Ah, sorry! My name is Zara Godwyn." The girl replied s cordially and bowed her head a bit before looking at the young man beside her.

"and this is idiot over here is-"

"Jordin Joestar!" He said proudly. "Pleasure to meet you!"

"...Im sorry what?"

"Jordin Joestar!" He said again, this time with an exaggerated pose... Jojo poses, if you dont know, go watch it.

"Son of Jolyne Joestar!"

"...Okay, now that is bullshit." Khorne deadpanned. "There's literally no way, you are a son of Jolyne. Some asshole like you couldn't be a child of hers. And the name should be Jordano, not Jordin."

The girl burst into laughter, while the boy just comically fell to his knees in despair, while an aura of depression radiates above him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAH! HE SAW THROUGH YOU!"

"Damn it... I thought they wouldn't know!"

"Umm... What?" Khorne thought out loud.

"Oh, nothing..." The girl waved her hand dismissively. "It's just that this is the first time that you actually made him be like... this. Hehe." She motioned her hand to the now depressed Jordin on the ground.

"Oh, and his name is not Jordin Joestar. It's actually Jordin Mykel."

"...Fucking knew that boy ain't one of the real JoJo characters..." The berserker mumbled.

"...Ahem."

Ainz coughed into his bony hand. Feeling a little bit left out, he decided to call in their attention. Also, with the guardians and other NPCs feeling a bit pissed that they weren't giving any attention to their master, they thought it a great offense to him. But Ainz made sure that they wouldn't interfere again though.

"Oh, sorry." The girl said apologetically as she bowed her head. "Oi, get up you! You're making yourself look like an idiot."

The boy slowly got up, with his face now more stern than before... Except there are noticeable tears in both of his eyes. So basically, he kind of looked like he was about to cry with a strong face...

Is that possible? Crying with a stern face? Because I'm not sure about that... Maybe... Meh. Whatever.

"...May I ask, why are you here?" Ainz said in a serious tone.

Although he was quite thankful about the atmosphere recently because it just made him feel a bit relieved. It made him think about the similar antics of what his friends and comrades did in Ainz Ooal Gown that these two unknown humans did. He felt the happy nostalgia warm his undead heart just below the threshold of his emotion suppression, and for that alone he was thankful.

Meanwhile, the two looked at each other before Zara answered.

"To be honest, we're not entirely permitted to tell you the details of our mission, but to put it simply, we're on a mission to hunt down a dimensional-warped creature known as 'Yogg'. It was the one that you had brutally killed." She pointed at the severed, burnt head that was on a ground next to Khorne.

"What? This thing? This is a 'dimensional-warped creature'? Pretty sure this thing wasn't quite dimensional." Khorne said skeptically as he pointed at the head.

"Apparently that Yogg you encountered was injured and in a weakened state. And if you're asking about the one who injured that Yogg you killed, it was one of your friends from the past."

Now THAT detail made both Players turn at her, very surprised by the declaration.

"Friend of ours...? Who?" Ainz asked, barely able to stifle the excitement building in his chest at the prospect of another friend of his possibly being in this new world.

"Oh, that would be-! Eh?" Zara suddenly stopped, looking to the side before mumbling quietly.

This action would seem quite rude, but looking carefully she looked like talking to someone behind her or on a phone. Similar to how Ainz and the others would use the **{Message}** spell.

 _'Something's not right...'_ Khorne thought as he narrowed his eyes, before glancing at Ainz, apparently, he also thought the same.

The girl paused before looking straight at them with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ainz, but I'm afraid I was told I cannot speak regarding that."

The servants felt a bit angry that the girl wouldn't comply with answering their master's question. Knowing this, Ainz glanced at them, making them shiver themselves a bit as if being glared at by their master.

"But, your friend can tell you about this whole..." She waved her hands around all directions. "...situation."

"... And which friend of ours would you be talking about?" Aniz said carefully, now feeling uneasy that these people somehow knew about them.

"Well... That would be-"

A **{Gate}** appeared in between both parties, interrupting Zara's sentence. Ainz's servants immediately, either kneeled or bowed at the familiar presence of one the Supreme Beings. Alcatraz stepped out, geared up in his main set, shouting and looking around frantically.

"Ainz! Where's the Yogg!?"

"How did you-?"

"No time! Where is it!?" He said really panicky. "You need to kill it!"

"Uhh... dude?" Khorne spoke up waving his hand. "It's done. We managed to kill the little shit."

"Who killed it!?"

"Me! Fuck man, calm down. What's made you so hyped up?" He asked, a bit surprised at his friend's flustered actions.

Alcatraz visibly calmed down and released a heavy sigh.

"Ah, good. Glad you did it." He brushed his hair once as he spoke.

" _That_ would be your friend, Mr. Ainz." Zara pointed at him respectfully.

Alcatraz noticed them and then spoke casually. "Ah, you must be the Walkers Gman was talking about."

" _'Gman?'_ " Jordin chuckled before bursting into laughter. "That's how you call boss?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! That is PERFECT!"

"I would be lying if that nickname wouldn't fit him." Zara smirked as she giggled at the slight nickname that this person gave to their boss.

"Ummm, Alcatraz-sama. Do you know them?" Aura asked, looking a bit confused at this development.

"Hehe. Not really, no. But, I do recognize them as our... let's just call them _'allies'_." The undead chuckled as he replied.

"Soooo..." Jordin began. "Now that thing's been settled, can we leave? I mean, we got other things to do." He said a bit lazily, but truthfully they do have other things to do.

Before Ainz or any of them could object, Alcatraz gave them a thumbs up. "Sure. Be careful of stray bullets on your way out though."

The two Walkers chuckled, Jordin the most likely. "Ah, no worries. The place we're headin' to ain't got no stray bullets."

A green rift portal suddenly appeared behind them, and the two "Walkers" turned around and headed straight for the portal. Zara paused and turned around.

"Oh, and anything you need us to send for your son?"

"...Nothing at the moment. Thanks for the offer though." He said with a smile.

She nodded before disappearing into the green portal.

"..." Silence dominated them before one of the idiotic friends just broke it-

"Alcatraz-san..." Ainz said seriously.

He was honestly very fucking confused... Ditto for Khorne.

"Would you mind explaining this to us?"

 ** _'Ah, dear. This would complicate things further. Would you mind if I wiped their memories about this situation? I can do that you know.'_** The voice of "Gman", spoke suddenly in his head.

Alcatraz contemplated the potential consequences if he allowed the man to wipe their memories of this whole situation. Although, there might be chances of another Yogg coming into this world, and it would not be easy to deal with if he was the only one who knew what was going on.

 _'...Hey, I don't suppose you can stop time, aside from the 3 of us in this world? And for that memory wipe, I'm not gonna allow that.'_

 _ **'Aaaah... Easily done, my well-spoken friend.'**_ The voice of Gman said in amusement.

 _'Oh, so we're friends now huh?'_ Alcatraz replied mockingly.

Almost immediately from that reply, time stopped around the 3 players. Even Aura and Shalltear, who had been guarded against time-stopping had been affected by it, still frozen in time.

"What!?" The two exclaimed almost at the same time, panicked from the suddenly stopped time. "Are we being attacked?" Ainz looked around, equipped with a battle-stave in his hand.

"Is this a work of a Stand!? Can we hurt Stands!? How do we get Stands!?" Khorne yelled, doing his best to conjure some magic sense to see the Stands. Which in his attempts to do so failed.

 ** _*Note: Btw, he was screaming this legit, not intended as a joke. Just here to clear up a funny misunderstanding for yall... *_**

"Yo, guys. Chill." Alcatraz said calmly. "No one's attacking us, and everything's just fine."

"Alcatraz-san, what the hell is happening?" Ainz said stressfully.

"Are you betraying us you bastard!?" Khorne shouted. "Is this going to end up like you selling yourself to the Enclav-!"

"FUCK NO!" Alcatraz yelled, making Ainz and Khorne jump out of surprise from how loud his voice was. "Do you think this is going to be the same fucking thing I did to that BoSA organization? Do you fucking think, I would do that the same here, right now!? If I were to do that, I'd be fucking MAD 'bout somethin', and I'd do it wayyyy fucking sooner, and before you could even expect it!"

The two Players may know Alcatraz for a long time, Khorne the longest, but they've NEVER seen him this... angry. The undead took in several deep breaths. Even though he thought he didn't need to, being enraged would be the last thing he would have wanted to feel. And that is Khorne's or Orm's specialty.

"...Do not think, for one bloody moment, second, or any other time, that I'd fucking betray you guys right here, right now." He eyed his friends with an annoyed gaze. But the tone of his voice didn't go unheard.

 _'Unless... the circumstances changed drastically.'_ He thought grimly. "Now then, can I please explain to you, and help you understand, just what the fuck is going on. If you're still wondering still." He said with a tired sigh.

"And Ainz," He turned lazily, but apologetic look to him. "...I will explain to you about my "betrayal" that Khorne mentioned about."

Ainz nodded numbly, not wanting to witness a really angry personality coming from a silent but friendly comrade that he had known for a long time from the game... At least from there of course.

 _'Can you summon 3 chairs please?'_

Almost instantly, 3 chairs materialized out of nowhere. They, except for Alcatraz obviously, were briefly surprised before they sat down. Of course, both curious and suspicious. Ainz the most since he is the most cautious of all of them. I mean, like seriously, he thinks, plans, and coordinates things. But sometimes, he's just plain paranoid. I mean, even the simplest of things can make you...

 **GET BACK TO THE FUCKING STORY YOU FAT, FUCKING LIL' SH-**

Anyways, forming a circle, Ainz and Khorne first told their recent encounter from the mysterious creature. Mostly Khorne since he was the one fighting it. After telling him, Alcatraz was not really surprised, but concerned about the Yogg's power to pierce a high-level armor, even if it was injured.

(He had already known about the Yogg's capabilities from what Gman gave him.)

Alcatraz then tried his best to explain the things and the situation that just happened recently. And for the two of them... They are unrealistically not taking this to their belief of understanding.

Pitiful really...

Time-stop/timeskip about a few hours later. . .

"-Wait, wait, wait, hold up! So you're telling me, that those two people we met, from what I understand, are basically space-walkers?"

"Well, more like 'Dimensional Hoppers', though 'Walkers' can be used too." Alcatraz said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and that there are other worlds, that we can literally go to?... Can we go to High School DxD?" He asked curiously.

"You know about that anime? I honestly didn't know you knew about that, only Nate knows about it... I think? But seriously, I have no freaking clue. Heh."

"We're getting off topic, Alcatraz-san. So when did you learn about this? How long have you been keeping this from us?" Ainz crossed his arms as if he was the interrogating them.

Alcatraz sighed heavily as he begun to explain the beginning part of when he had heard the "god-like" voice that just speaks in his head. Telling them that his son was in another world. A detail that REALLY surprised Ainz, since he didn't know he had a son, and that he is also with a friend and a former clan-mate, Orm Hakornasson.

And of course, not telling them about the conversation that he had with a multiversal entity that had somehow communicated him in some way. Seriously, you can only ask someone to accept so much within a short span of time.

"...I would find this unbelievable, but the evidence provided is more or less concrete. So, am I to assume we might be handling multiverse-monsters that may appear in this new world from now on?" Ainz bluntly asked.

Khorne tensed up. Hearing that statement, he hew he would potentially need stronger gear than before. Fighting that creature, now known as a "Yogg", was quite tricky and was VERY dangerous. He may have downgraded his equipment, but that still doesn't mean that these Yogg aren't capable of damaging him. The injured Yogg somehow bypassed his passive-regenerative abilities and pierced his anti-magic armor.

To put it simply, the **[Revier Armor]** was actually built only for speed and wasn't much for protection. He couldn't help but think that a fully powered Yogg, might've been able to take advantage of that and defeat him. Worse yet, they can literally fucking kill him.

But he calmed down the moment when Alcatraz told them that the only safe way to kill them was for 7 specific races; Human, Dwarf, Elf, Vampire, Werewolf, Angel, and Dragon.

"So Ainz cant kill a Yogg." Khorne noted.

"That's saddening." Ainz looked down as if nothing is important anymore.

"Meh, dont worry man! Just make sure not to use instant-death magic on them. You can hurt them, just dont kill them."

Ainz looked up, if he were to have flesh he would be giving a smile.

"Anyways, if the Yoggs are able to get into our world, I wouldn't be able to explain how, why, or where. But if it **does** happen, we just gotta wing it." Alcatraz deadpanned.

"Hahahaha, you're the dipshit that I know." Khorne smiled. "... But this still doesn't explain, just how the fuck, are we gonna deal with this whole situation now!" Khorne threw his arms outward, pointing at the still-frozen-in-time NPCs.

"And what are we suppose to tell them now!?" Khorne finished, clearly annoyed.

 ** _"I can rework their memories. That is, if you allow me to."_**

Other than Alcatraz, they almost jumped out of their seats. If it wasn't for Alcatraz mentioning the multiverse entity that just spoke out of nowhere now, they more than likely would have thought it as a **{Message}**.

"You can do that?" Ainz said, almost unsurprised from that because there is also a spell that can look into the minds and memories of a target.

 ** _"Oh, why yes, my favorite skellington. I can do that. Hehehe. And before you ask about the downsides, there are none. Literally, none. Though I would ask if I remove some of their memories, what should you do after?"_** The voice said in amusement.

Ok, now someone's bringing up the real questions. What should they tell the NPCs about this, and how will they manage to explain it?

"Oh well, we could just bullshit our way through as we did before. I mean, are we not following the same plan that the guy from Fire and Bo-"

"Khorne, do not finish that sentence or we will either get sued, which I doubt we will, or get flamed..." Alcatraz spoke darkly, which made the red-berserker nod carelessly. Even though he felt the shivers from that dark gaze. Alcatraz then shrugged casually.

"But yeah, point made. We could just bullshit our way through it. It's not like it's any different from what we usually do."

"Is there _anything_ different on how we act when we're in their presence." Khorne sarcastically said.

"Yeah yeah, be a wise ass you red cry baby."

"Oh bitch please, try getting a taste from that fking 'Yogg' thing!"

"Oh yeah? Want to feel the taste of thousand bullet ants biting your dick?"

"Alright, enough!" Ainz exclaimed, stopping their little fight. "...Gman, or Gentleman, would you kindly remove their memory of what happened?"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up a minute," Khorne spoke. "Ainz dude, are you sure you want them to not know about this!?" He flailed his hands around. "They might be able to learn and experience about this!"

"Yes, it would bring some disadvantage to us that they will forget what just happen with this encounter. But think carefully; if they were to know about this encounter with the 'Yogg' creature, they might doubt on what they see in us."

"Oh my days, is that what you're _worried_ about!?" Khorne shouted.

"No," Alcatraz suddenly spoke up. "he has a point. I have a feeling on how the NPCs see or believe in us to an extent, but not on how Ainz sees it."

"What do you mean?" Ainz asked. Also getting Khorne's unnoticeable attention.

"Have Gman remove the recent encounter and along with the Yogg monster bastard. This world shouldn't have experienced any dimensional encounters yet, we are too unprepared for that. The multiverse has various amounts of dangers lurking, and even though Gman has only given permission to _those_ who can enter and exit from this world."

"Oh yeah? Then how the hell did that Yogg get into our, wait sorry, _this_ world then?" Khorne raised a brow.

 ** _"Actually I had forgotten to set up some wards in the world."_** The voice chuckled, if one were to hear carefully, it sounded nervous.

""". . ."""

If the _one_ speaking was actually in present, the players would be given him a blank thousand-yard stare.

"Since when?" Ainz answered for them.

 ** _"Ever since about... an hour ago."_**

"...Are you fking kidding me?" With the 'thud' sound of Alcatraz facepalming.

Great, now they got a super-strong ass primordial deity powerful enough to warp reality and fantasy, but forgets about things? Damn great. . .

"So... We gonna continue this session or nah?"

* * *

 **Andddd CLIFFHANGER RIGHT THERE BTCHES**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA**

 **Anyways, I think this chapter is the longest I've done (not sure, too lazy to check)**

 **By the way, I've receiving a slow activity of reviews, some of which telling me to re-edit the first (few) chapter(s) cause they are actually fking bad.**

 **Ok, about that I got stupid reasons, and to which some of you may understand a bit.**

 **First, its quite a fking work. I may be able to rework the damn chapters, but I cannot promise about that.**

 **Second, I asked some people in the FF (To those I asked, you know what I'm saying) but they got some other projects or got something that needs most of their time other than re-editing an old chapter.**

 **And thirdly, Im just lazy.**

 **Just say... about 4 years later I'll reedit the shit.**

 **And please, just please PM or review if there is any problems in the chapter and I can fix it.**

 **And no, i do not really care much if this story is complicating the fuck out of everyone right now on what they think...**

 **Hold up till the next chapter people**

 **:D**


End file.
